Mass effect: Andromeda
by Optimus524
Summary: The Andromeda Initiative left the Milky Way 600 years ago to settle within the Helios Cluster of the Andromeda Galaxy. But, everything went wrong, a dark energy cloud has made all the golden world uninhabitable, the arks have not arrived and an hostile alien force is trying to destroy them. However, a new human Pathfinder has arrived and it is now up to him to save the Initiative.
1. Prologue

Today was the day that Hyperion launch, already people were boarding shuttles towards the Ark that was orbiting around the dark side of Earth's moon. Alec Ryder, the Pathfinder for the Human Ark, was currently talking to his nephew Rick Ryder for what would be for the final time.

"Are you sure that I can't convince you to come?" Alec asked.

Rick his head. "I'm sorry, but I feel as if I needed more here. Anderson is planning to step down as Councillor and he's already told me that he's going to make me the become the military attaché to the Citadel."

Alec folded his arms. "So you're going to have my old job."

"Ironic, isn't it? The only reason he's doing this is because the other very strong feeling that you Udina is going to take over as Councillor and he doesn't trust that man one bit, he hasn't quite forgiven him with the little stunt he pulled two years ago."

Rick then began looking around, no doubt make sure they weren't being eavesdropped. "Besides, we both know that the Reapers are coming and I'm not one to turn away when people are in trouble."

Alec sighed. "It's a bit daunting, I suppose they had somebody do with Shepard actions in batarians space?"

Rick nodded. "If he hadn't destroyed that Mass Relay, the Reapers would already be here. To put it bluntly, we missed a bullet, but no doubt the Reapers of ready to fire a second round and there's no guarantee we'll be able to stop them this time. Did the twins know?"

Alec shook his head. "No, the only one initiative know anything about the Reapers are me and Jien Garson. Though we'll eventually have to tell everyone eventually, but of course by which time we'll have no idea what the state of the Milky Way will be."

Rick nodded. "I wish you the best of luck, because I think you're going to need it just as much as we."

Alec placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're a good man, Rick."

Once that was done, Alec joined his son and daughter, along with many others as they made their way to Ark Hyperion. Once they were all on-board he began to broadcast a message to everyone.

"Every great moment in our history began with a dream. Each bold leap forward was archived by those willing to do anything to attain it. We are all of us leaving behind families, homes—the birthplace of our species. Some for discovery to see the unknown—others for a new start… But today, whatever our reasons… We take the first steps forward a new future for humanity. Today, we begin to make our dream reality."

With that everyone entered their stasis pods as they began the long 600 year journey to the Andromeda Galaxy.

* * *

634 years later, Ark Hyperion had finally reached the Andromeda Galaxy, more precisely they were now in the Helios Cluster were a good number of golden worlds were located. Already personnel were being revived, including one Scott Ryder in the first thing he did was ghastly breath.

"We made it…" he said once he managed to catch as breath.

He tried to stand up, but his legs felt like jelly and a split second later to technicians approached him. No doubt the two of them were in charge of stasis revival, one was may only other female.

"Deep breaths," said the male technician softly. "You're gonna want to take it easy."

Scott was more than a little impatient to see what was out there. "I've been taking it easy for 600 years…"

The female technician was looking at the data pad, no doubt looking for his credentials. "'Ryder, Scott, Recon Specialist, Pathfinder Mission Team.'"

The male technician looked up upon hearing this. "Pathfinder Team, eh? The ones finding us a home."

"Can you make it somewhere tropical? Nice warm ocean… summer year-round…"

"How about we get a cup of coffee first?"

The two techs then helped him up and guided him towards the medical ward.

* * *

Scott was sitting down next to one of the medical beds, he saw several people hanging around. The technicians had graciously gave him a cup of coffee and after being in stasis for 600 years he really needed it.

While he sat there the Welcome Video was playing in the depicted pictures of tropical planets which draw the attention of many. "The selection process all the Andromeda Initiative Eve I wait thousands of potential habitable planet within the galaxy."

Then an asari in a doctor's uniform approached him, he was more than a little surprised to find an asari on the Human Ark. However, he remembered that this was Dr Lexi T'Perro, he knew that their medical officer, Harry Carlyle, had insisted that she'd be on the Human Ark due for her knowledge of human anatomy.

"Scott Ryder?" she said facing him. "Let's get you checked out." She then held out her omni-tool. "Look here." She began to scan him.

While she was doing this the Welcome Video was still playing. "After discovering an unusual high ratio of potential candidates, or 'golden worlds,' the Helios Cluster was selected as our destination. Now _you_ are part of the first wave of arks arriving in Andromeda our new home for humanity."

"Makes it sound so easy doesn't it?" said Lexi as she continued with his examination.

Scott merely smiled at her. "I hope not. I signed up for the adventure before we settle down."

"Well buckle up. Sounds like you'll get your wish."

Ryder looked at her curiously, she clearly knew something he didn't. "Yeah?"

She then raised her finger. "Over here now." Scott began to follow her finger while she began to explain what was going on. "The Pathfinder want you or your feet right away. He said 'mission ready within the hour.'"

"Any idea why?"

"No, but I'm guessing that's where your 'adventure' comes in," she said with a small smile.

Scott began to take on his surroundings and saw a young man with dark skin with short black dreadlocks, who waved at him. He couldn't quite remember his name, but he was very certain that he too was on the Pathfinder Team began to wonder why his father wanted them already in such a hurry.

"Okay, everything checks out," said Lexi taking him out of his thoughts. "Just one more thing before I send you on your way… Let's test your SAM implant. SAM, are you monitoring?" There was utter silence. "SAM? Are you online?"

There are no real blue lights appeared just above the medical bed. "Yes, Dr T'Perro. Good morning, Ryder. Are you feeling well?"

SAM was a very advanced AI designed by his father, in fact it was one of the main reasons why they were out here. He knew very little about SAM, except for the fact that he was opposed to support the Pathfinder Team and was linked by their implants, which were designed by his mother.

"I just need a second to get my bearings," said Scott, unsure the reason why they needed a check his implant. "What's this about my implant?"

"A routine check," Lexi assured. "After being in stasis, we want to make sure the connection's still live."

"As the team's mission computer, your well-being is my primary concern," said SAM.

"Assuming the implants were advertised. SAM sees what you see—in theory. We won't know for sure until we get you in the field." She then looked at Scott. "How you feeling otherwise?"

"I'm ready to get to it," said Scott with a mixture of enthusiasm and impatience.

"Readings confirmed. I detect an increase the level of adrenaline in your system. The neural implant is functioning properly," said SAM.

Scott merely shook his head as he put his cup of coffee down. "Caffeine always did make me jumpy."

"You're all done," said Lexi. "Let's get you on your way. Though you may want to hang around what we revive your sister." She gestured to a stasis pod that was on the other side of the room. "It always helps to see a familiar fa—"

She stopped when they heard something and it was in the very comforting sound either as it seemed to be echoing throughout the entire ship.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Scott.

The lights flickered for a few seconds and then suddenly the entire ship shook violently as if they had hit the side of a mountain. Everyone toppled over and they could hear definite scraping sound outside, Scott looked up and saw an escape hard sliding towards them. Then suddenly the gravity turned off and the stasis pod flew over their heads, seconds later they found themselves in suspending in midair.

"What's happening?" said Lexi.

"Just hang on," said Scott calmly.

Everyone in the room seem to be panicking, understandable considering the circumstances. Though the comm system seem to be still operational and apparently could be heard from all decks as they heard the voice of the captain.

"Engineering report!" said the captain's voice over the loudspeakers.

"Gravity in cryo bay is off-line!" said the engineer.

So it was only their section that had lost gravity, the guard suspected that there were problems all over the ark.

"I'm almost inside! Hold on!" said a third voice.

Scott recognised the third voice as Cora Harper, his father second-in-command. Seconds later the door opened and Cora was floating in midair, she was about Scott's age and she had short blonde hair and Scott wouldn't deny that she was quite attractive.

"This is Cora! I'm at the cryo bay! Brace for reset…" Cora then floated towards the controls and reactivated the gravity controls, seconds later everyone found themselves on the floor. "Everyone okay?"

"I think so," said Lexi.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"We're not sure," said Cora looking just as confused as Scott. "Sensors are scrambled. But it's good to see you're up. Feels like centuries since we spoke."

Before Scott could respond that little joke, he heard his father over the loudspeaker. "This is the Pathfinder. Mission teams, continue preparations. Cora, Ryders, report to the bridge."

"You heard him, let's get—"

They were about to make their way to the bridge, but an uneasy technician looked at them.

"Uh, we have a problem over here," he said looking over his sister's stasis pod which looked damaged. "It's Sara Ryder."

Scott's eyes widened, expecting the worst, he, Cora and Lexi quickly rushed over to the technicians.

"What's wrong?" Cora asked.

Lexi quickly activated her omni-tool and began to examine his sister's stasis pod. "I don't know. Have to check it out." She then noticed the concerns on Scott's face. "Scott."

"Is my sister okay?" he asked frantically.

"Sara's fine," she assured. "Her vitals are strong, but the revival procedure was interrupted."

Scott wasn't exactly reassured by that. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Don't worry—it just means the process could take a bit longer than usual." She then activated her omni-tool. "SAM?"

"My connection to Sara's implant was suspended. However, her pulse, respiration, brain activity are all normal."

Lexi no doubt sensed that Scott was still deeply concerned as she looked at him. "To be on the safe side, we'll need to keep her in a low-level coma for a while, then let her body regain consciousness naturally. She'll be fine."

"Glad to hear it," said Scott.

"Thanks, Lexi. Keep us updated," said Cora. She then looked at Scott, knowing that was still concerned about his sister. "Ryder, I'll wait for you at the door whenever you are ready to go."

* * *

Scott didn't like to keep his father waiting, so he decided worry about his sister after he understood what was going on with the rest of the ship. The technician asked Lexi what to do about the pods that were damaged during the collision, or whatever was. She suggested keeping them in the pods for now and to monitor them round the clock, just to be safe.

Scott had a talk with the rest of the young man that waved to him earlier, he was fined though a little shaken. Carlyle was tending to the bump on his head that he received from the collision, it was clear that he wouldn't be quite busy attending to the injured and who knows how many others there were on the ark.

Scott was making his way to the trams when suddenly a generator blow, no doubt due to the collision they just received a few moments ago. Cora suggested using his scan in order to find the fault, which turned out to be the compensator relay all he really had to do was just reset it.

After that both he and Cora made their way to the tram in order to get the bridge.

"That was close," she said reference into the overload that nearly destroyed cryo bay. "Barely in Andromeda, and we're already scrambling."

Scott merely smiled. "The adventure begins."

Cora though was looking a bit more serious. "Not sure your dad will see it that way."

* * *

It only took them about 30 seconds to get the bridge, it turned out that things were just as hectic on the pages they were elsewhere on the ark.

"Helm control, report!"

"We're drifting!"

"Flight control aren't responding!"

Standing at the head of the bridge was the Ark's captain, Nozomi Dunn, and understandably she was looking a bit frantic.

"First priority is stopping these outages!" she ordered.

"Mainline power's been knocked out! We're on reserves, Captain! They won't last!"

They looked at the view screen and saw dark tendrils directly in front of them, Scott had never seen anything like this and unfortunately it appeared that no one else had either.

His father then stepped up to the plate. "What's our position?"

"Unknown—we lost telemetry!" said Lani, the helmswoman.

"SAM, we need eyes out there," Alec ordered.

"Attempting to adjust sensor array," said SAM.

Dunn, looked a bit annoyed, considering that his father was practically taking charge of her ship was quite understandable. "Alec, please… you may be Pathfinder, but this is my ship."

"Captain, the protocol's clear: in the absence of communication with the Nexus or with the other arks, we proceed to our pointed golden world. _Solid ground_."

"If it's even out there," she said and then gestured to the dark tendrils outside the ship. "Nobody said about running into an energy cloud—and that's just a wild guess what we hit."

There was clearly a lot of tension in the air, no one had been expecting this kind of spatial anomaly. Of course that was one of the many risks of coming to a new Galaxy, though obviously this anomaly wasn't here 600 years ago which begged the question how did it appear.

Dunn looked at Alec. "Alec, I need to assess the damage. Stop the bleeding. We've got 20,000 people asleep on this ship… Let's give them a chance to wake up."

Cora leaned towards Scott, looking troubled herself. "Can you blame her?"

Scott couldn't blame the captain, her first duty was to protect everyone aboard this ship. There again, they were practically stuck in the only option was to find solid ground before the ark lost all power.

"My father's got a point, though. Solid ground's sounding pretty good right now."

"Yeah, but—"

His father obviously heard the two of them as he turned to face them. "'Pretty good isn't' good enough."

"Yes, sir."

It was just like his dad to bite his head of even if when he was on his side. The truth of the matter was, his father has always been a bit awkward when he and his sister were growing up. Combining that with his mother's condition meant that he wasn't always around which often left his older cousin to look after them.

"We're coming through," said Lani.

Everyone turned the view screen as Habitat 7 came into view, but it wasn't exactly a welcome sight.

"My go…" Dunn gasped. The energy cloud was surrounding the planet as if it was some sort of shroud and it looked as if there were harsh storms covering most of the planet. "Is that our golden world?"

"That Habitat 7. 'New Earth,' if we're lucky," said Alec. If the planet was anything to look at they were out of luck. "All of long-range scans told us it was in the green zone. Perfect for human settlement."

Alec made his way to the holographic projector which was showing a hologram of the planet and then held it out to everyone to see. Comparing the hologram to what they were seeing, there was a major difference.

"It doesn't even look the same," said Cora.

"She's right," Scott agreed. "It looks pretty dicey from here. Are we sure about those scans?"

"It's a good question," Dunn agreed.

"Things can change. It's been 600 years," Alec reminded. "SAM?"

"The energy from the phenomenon is damping our sensors," SAM informed them. "Planetary conditions are unknown."

Scott knew that it had been 600 years inspected the scans, but an entire planet ecosystem can change that rapidly on its own. Part of him wondered if the energy cloud had something to do with condition of the planet, but of course all this was speculation. Judging from the look on his father, he could tell that he was coming to the same conclusion as him, but there was only one way to find out for sure.

"We're marooned," said Alec looking at them. "Twenty thousand souls drift at sea. And when the power runs out and stays out… We need to know if that's safe harbour."

"And if it's not?" Dunn questioned.

"As Pathfinder it will be my job to find an alternative. It's what we trained for. But if this goes well… we're already home."

Dunn looked very reluctant, but the options were quite limited. "All right. Just make it quick."

Alec then started to make his way to the tram, but not before relaying his orders. "Harper, the rest of the team should be awake by now. Have them spin up to shuttles. Planet fall in thirty."

"Yes, sir," Cora nodded and followed him to the tram.

This left Scott alone with the Captain, who was looking very unsure.

"A stubborn one, isn't he?" said Dunn looking at him.

Scott knew that his father was concerned about everyone, he just didn't show it that well. "He cares, in his own way. Enough to give him a chance."

"I suppose you're right," Dunn sighed. "He is our Pathfinder. If it doesn't work out, we'll need him more than ever." She then immediately turned her attention to the rest of her crew. "I need EDT on our ship sensor repairs. We're blind out here."

Before making his way to the tram, Scott looked at Habitat 7 as well as the energy cloud covering it. He knew that starting a new life in a new Galaxy would not be easy, but it would seem as if they had their work cut out for them.

* * *

Scott was now getting himself prepped for their mission with the rest of the team, though it felt empty without Sara.

"My sister's going to hate she missed this," said Scott looking Cora.

"Are all the Ryders adrenaline junkies?" Cora joked.

Scott shrugged. "I guess it's in our blood. She beat me into the world by one minute. Couldn't wait to get started."

Cora followed his gaze to his sister's locker. "Well, don't worry. I'm sure Sara will pull through."

"When she does, she's gonna want stories."

Cora then closed her locker door. "So let's get out there and find her some." She then turned and faced him. "Right. You'll need your helmet. And maybe stop at the good luck rock before we go."

Scott gave to her a weird look. "The what?"

"It's an old superstition of your dad's."

It was only the first time he had heard of this superstition, so he grabbed his helmet and made his way to the good luck rock, which turned out to be nothing more than granite. According to Cora, back on Earth his father had been mounting climbing any caught this rock before falling and Scott was inclined to agree with her that they needed all the luck they needed.

They weren't fully alone in the changing room, Scott approached two other members of the Pathfinder team, one of them he recognised and remembered that his name was Kirkland. They met briefly before they boarded the Hyperion, but he couldn't quite place the face of the other.

"Hey, Ryder," said Kirkland as he approached them.

"It's Kirkland, right?" Scott asked, hoping that he got the name right.

"Yeah. I think we met just before the Hyperion left Earth." He then gestured to the man sitting opposite him. "Not sure if you know Greer."

"Hi, there," said Greer giving him a small wave. "Your dad say anything about what's going on?"

The truth of the matter was Scott wasn't sure himself. "Tough to say. Sensors can't get a read on the planet."

"Well, at least it keeps things interesting," said Kirkland.

Greer nodded in agreement. "Yeah, be ashamed to go through all this training and not put it to good use."

"See you guys on the ride down."

Scott then made his way over to Fisher, another member of the Pathfinder team, the two of them had long discussions before they went to stasis. He was an okay guy, though he extremely hated doing nothing was no doubt a bit impatient after the last 600 years.

"Ryder," said Fisher he approached.

"Hey, Fisher, how's it going?"

Fisher looked at him curiously. "Heard a rumour from the bridge that your dad and the captain aren't seen eye-to-eye on this."

Scott was quite interested know where he got this rumour, though considering there was only a small amount of them awake it really wasn't that surprising that word got around so quickly. "She wasn't thrilled with the idea of the expedition, but my dad won her over."

"Glad Dunn came around. Your dad's the N7 here—he's got the most experience. And the best aim. I go whether he goes."

Alec was actually one of the first N7's when the program was fairly new, he actually joined Jon Grissom on his first expedition through the Charon Relay. This meant that he was as experienced, if not more, than Admiral Anderson and Commander Shepard.

After talking to them he grabbed his pistol which was standard protocol for the Pathfinder's team case they ran into trouble. The Scott was really hoping that they did not need to use their weapons, but considering everything was going well so far it couldn't hurt to bring one along.

Cora was standing at the door at ease, like him she had been in the Alliance, but unlike him she actually got to see much of the galaxy. Ryder found most of his time guarding a Mass Relay at Arcturus Station and watched ships taking off on their own adventure wanting to go on one himself.

His sister hadn't had much experience with exploration either, she spend majority of her time at the Sol System on Mars. She was part of a team studying Prothean artefacts that could still be located on Mars.

They had been listening to Dunn sending reports throughout the entire ship, it seemed that they were still having problems to sort out.

Cora chuckled slightly. "So, just another boring day at the office, huh?"

Despite all the problems that had arisen, Scott was still very excited to actually go planet side. "If it was, this wouldn't be any fun. I can't wait to find out what's down there."

Cora smiled at him, sharing his feelings. "I know what you mean. I always wondered what it was like when explorers crossed the ocean. Nothing but stars and dead reckoning to guide them."

"And a map that said 'Here be dragons.'"

"Well, if they made it, we can too. And maybe see a dragon along the way."

"Never know. Let's keep an eye out."

"And our distance," she joked.

Scott couldn't help but laugh. "On that note, time to get to the shuttle."

* * *

Everyone soon started to make their way to the shuttle bay, a woman with burning red hair, by the name of Hayes, was already prepping them, and they were quite surprised to find that Dr Caryle was suited up.

"Doctor Caryle, with everything going on, I think the ark need you more than we do?" Cora frowned.

"Pathfinder wants a medic on hand," he informed them. "And if that is home down there, I'm happy to knock on the door."

"If it what we hope it is, it'll be one for the history books," Scott agreed and then he smiled at him. "You got a quote ready? 'One small step…'?"

"I'm pretty sure your dad will handle that honour," he said with a small laugh.

"All right, team, button it up," said Alec as he emerged from the shuttle wearing his N7 armour. "We leave in five."

"Sir. We broke out the weapons as requested," Cora informed him. "Anything we should know about?"

"Seem prudent, given the circumstances. We'll be shorthanded with Sara out." He must have noticed the sad look on Scott's face and approached him. "I heard what happened. Your sister's strong. She'll make it."

"We bet on whose boots would hit the ground first," Scott sighed. "This isn't how I wanted to win."

Alec chuckled. "Well, knowing Sara, she'll want to go double or nothing on who climbs the tallest mountain. Don't let it get you down. I need you sharp."

Scott nodded. "I understand."

"Your mum would've been proud. Of both of you."

With that little heart-to-heart now over with Alec then turned to the rest of the team.

"Okay, team, listen up," he said facing them. "I chose of each of you for the Pathfinder team, not just because you're talented and passionate. But because you're dreamers, like me. We dream of exploring the unknown, of finding the edge of the map—and then discover what lies beyond. When people look back on this—and they will—they'll remember we didn't give up. We kept dreaming. That our first, few faltering steps in Andromeda were the beginning of everything we know. We only get one chance to be first. So let's go make history."

With that inspirational speech still firmly in their minds, all of them began to board the two shuttles that were prepped and ready.

"Been waiting 600 years for this," said the young man with dreadlocks.

He tapped his fist against Scott's shoulder before making his way into the shuttle and then Scott joined him.

"Ark Hyperion, this is Shuttle One, switching to manual guidance," said Alec over the comm as the activated the shuttles.

"Shuttle Two, taking your lead," said Kirkland.

"Good luck, Pathfinder Team," said Dunn.

Soon they exited the shuttle bay and began their first adventure in Andromeda.


	2. Plantside

Scott had been put in charge of Shuttle Two and with whom were Kirkland, Fisher, Greer and the young man that Scott met earlier and who he was currently standing next to. The two of them were looking out of the window as they saw the Hyperion stuck in a strange energy cloud surrounded the planet.

"Wow, were you look at that?" said the young man.

"Whatever it is, it stopped the Hyperion in its tracks," said Scott.

"It appears to be an unstable mass of dark energy," said SAM.

Scott frowned, if it was dark energy they shouldn't be able to see it. Plus there was the fact that the dark energy cloud seem to be acting erratically with their technology.

"If you say so," said the young man.

"Steer clear of it," Alec ordered over the comm.

They remain silent as they headed straight towards the planet and then suddenly the shuttle shook violently.

"Getting some shop here," said Fisher, who was sitting in the co-pilot seat.

"Gravity anomalies detected," SAM informed them.

"I'll see if I can't even it out," said Kirkland, who was piloting the shuttle.

"My stomach would appreciate that," said Greer.

Eventually they managed to get out of the gravity anomaly, which was no doubt been caused by the dark energy cloud.

"We're clear," said Kirkland. "Accelerating to cruising speed."

"Ryder, we did have a chance to meet back in the Milky Way," said the young man. "Name's Liam Kosta, security and response specialist."

"Good to meet you, Liam," Scott smiled.

"Hard to believe we're finally doing this."

"Sure beats reading the brochures."

"Beginning our deceleration. Planet's dead ahead," said Fisher as they began heading towards the planet surface.

They soon struck the atmosphere and they could see the heat building up around the shuttle.

"Hang on, initiating atmospheric entry," Kirkland announced.

"Here we go…" said Liam eagerly as they broke through the atmosphere.

"Flight guidance is scrambled!" Fisher announced.

"It'll pass!" Kirkland assured.

Soon they got their first glimpse of what could be their new home, but it wasn't exactly a welcome sight. They could hardly see anything due to the thick cloud cover and, spectacularly, they could see mountains floating in midair.

"Holy…" said Liam dumbfounded.

"Shuttle Two, are you seeing this?" said Cora, who sounded as equally as astonished.

"Copy that," said Scott. "Doesn't look like a golden world from here."

"Ionisation levels are rising…" said Kirkland.

"Stay on course to the landing zone," said Alec.

"Oxygen levels are below minimum human requirements," said SAM.

That meant that they couldn't breathe the atmosphere, there was no way they would be able to settle on this world. Though the big question is how did a massive change to the planet's environment happen over 600 years, especially if the planet was uninhabitable.

"Is this the right planet?" Fisher asked, asking the question everyone was thinking. "I thought we had all this worked out."

"Keep it tight, Shuttle Two," said Alec.

"Uh, the mountains are floating…" said Liam as they flew past a floating mountain.

"Look! Port side!" Fisher stared.

Everyone turned and then they saw some kind of structure through the clouds, it looks like some sort of tower that was blowing bright blue. That was definitely not on the planet when they first scanned it 600 years ago, which begged the question who built it.

"That _has_ to be advanced engineering," said Cora.

"Hyperion, this is the Pathfinder. We've got evidence of an alien civilisation," Alec announced.

"Has anyone seen as?" Scott asked.

"What if they're not friendly?" Liam asked.

"We stick to contact protocol. No use of deadly force unless hostile intent is clear," said Alec firmly.

Scott's father knew all too well what happened when you pull the trigger before asking questions. The last thing they wanted was to start another First Contact War with the first alien society they met.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning shot past the shuttle.

"Shit! Ionisation just spiked—" Fisher yelled.

The entire shuttle began to shake violently in the good hear alarms been sounded an apparently they had lost control. Suddenly another bolt of lightning shot past the shuttle and then suddenly the shuttle door broke off and Liam found himself hanging onto the edge of the door frame.

"Liam! Hang on!" Scott yelled reaching his hand to him.

"Ryder!" Liam yelled as he tried to reach.

Scott had almost grabbed hold of Liam's hand when suddenly another bolt of lightning struck the shuttle causing an explosion and soon the two of them found themselves falling towards the ground. Scott watched as the two pieces of the shuttle fell towards the ground and while he was concerned about the others, he had a bit more pressing matters to deal with.

"Acceleration increasing," said SAM.

"No kidding!" Scott yelled.

Scott tried activated jump-jet to slow his descent, but his dismay it was malfunctioning.

"Your jump-jet is malfunctioning," SAM informed him as if it was not obvious.

"Get it working!"

"Approaching terminal velocity."

The ground was getting awfully close for comfort. "SAM!"

Suddenly he activated his jump jet slow in his descent just before he struck the top of the mountain. Unfortunately, he lost his footing began to tumble down its side but eventually he struck the bottom, however the fall had cracked his helmet in oxygen was leaking.

"Ah, shit…"

Quickly he activated his omni-tool and configured it to repair the crack in his helmet. In a few seconds it managed to weld the crack, he was quite fortunate that his helmet hadn't been shattered or else he would have suffocated.

Scott laid there and took in several deep breaths, before he regained his bearings. Eventually he picked himself up and turned towards the valley and he stared horrified from what he saw. It was a vast wasteland, there was hardly any plant life and what little private life there was didn't like the oxygen bearing kind. There were massive fund the clouds swarming as far as the eye could see and mountains floating, none of this made any sense.

Scott then decided to try and contact the others. "This is Ryder. Come in." However, no one answered. "Hyperion? SAM? Anyone there?"

"Save your breath, Ryder," said a voice and Scott turned was relieved to find Liam jogging towards him, clearly he was able to survive a fall. "SAM's offline. Comm link's trashed. I'm surprised we aren't, too."

"Did the others make it?" Ryder asked concerned about Fisher and the others.

"I don't know," he said shaking his head. "It was all blur. Shuttle split in two… this is like some nightmare."

"Yeah," Scott agreed. "No way this is home."

"Looks like we're gotta find some high ground," said Liam. "See if anyone is alive. Come on. Those structures we saw in the way in—who could survive in a place like this?"

"Not sure we want to find out," said Scott.

Scott then decide to scan the nearby plants, but without SAM it was all pure guesswork. "Well, without SAM it's hard to say exactly what this is. It's sort of a plant, and maybe dead, but maybe not."

Without SAM Scouting was going to be a bit of a problem, he would have to draw conclusions from the basic data he was able to see from the scanner. Regardless he kept on scanning and that when he found the quantum entanglement communicator.

"There's our comm device," said Liam.

Scott hoped that they could get it operational and hopefully make contact with the rest of the Pathfinder Team, but it was damaged beyond repair. "No fixing this. Must've broken on impact."

"Explains why we lost our SAM connection," said Liam.

They then began making their way through a pathway and Scott looked back at Liam.

"Oh, and safety tip: don't believe the air. Found that out the hard way," he informed him.

Liam nodded. "Got it." He then turned towards the lightning storms and then back to Scott. "You think that energy cloud we saw caused all this?"

It was certainly a good possibility, but it went against all physics. "SAM said that it was dark energy, but that's in space."

Liam nodded. "Yeah. Hell of a cloud."

"A cloud that makes boulders float."

* * *

They continued to press forward, but then came to a sudden stop when they saw a burst of lightning shooting down on the path in front of them.

"Uh, what the hell is this?" Liam asked gesturing to the bolts of lightning.

"Come on—we gotta get through it!"

They immediately began to sprint dodging the lightning as it struck the ground.

"This is crazy!" Liam yelled behind him.

"Welcome to Habitat 7!"

Eventually they managed to reach a tunnel that went through the mountain.

"Looks safe under there!" said Scott of the immediately dashed towards the tunnel.

Liam panted. "Is this for real? What the hell's going on with this place?"

"Planet's trying to murder us," Scott grumbled.

"It can try."

* * *

Eventually they exited out of the tunnel and that's when they got their first glimpse of wildlife. Floating around in the air like it was swimming through water, in fact it bore a closer resemblance to a manta ray than a bird.

"Look—something flying around the sky," Scott pointed.

Liam stared openmouthed. "Oh, wow."

"'Here the dragons.' Cora will love it," said Scott mesmerised at the creatures.

Sadly they didn't have time to look at the strange creatures as there were more pressing issues to deal with. The continued making their way around the side of the mountain and that's when they found an opening within the mountain.

"There!" Liam pointed. "We can get that cliff, we can find high ground. Come on!"

Scott gave him a troubled look. "Not sure we want to be the tallest thing around here."

However, Liam didn't appear to be listening and continue to dash towards the cliff. "I think I can see a path up. We'll use the jump-jets if we have to."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Into the breach."

"Think I'd rather fall than get hit by lightning."

"Give it a minute—we can probably do both."

* * *

They began making their way up the cliff, but Scott couldn't help but to examine the caves within the mountain. Once inside he found some strange alloy buried into the mountain, but without SAM he couldn't really identify it, but it was admitting quite a lot of energy.

As they were making their way up the cliff, Scott really want to know more about Liam and how his father got him to join the Pathfinder Team. "How'd my dad find you?"

"I was a cop. Then crisis response," Liam explained.

Scott looked back at him, a little surprised. "Yeah?"

"Tell you over a beer sometime."

That was assuming they could get out of this mess.

* * *

Eventually they managed to reach the top of the cliff using their jump-jets, Scott was the first one to get onto the ledge, but Liam seem to be having problems.

"Mind making some room?" he asked extending his hand. Scott bent down and helped him up. "Thanks."

They then turned and found that same alien structure they saw when they flew by. It seemed to be sending a pulse of energy into the sky and it looked as if that was the source of these lightning storms.

"What the hell is that?" Liam asked.

Scott really wished he had the answer that question. "It's not a hotel, that's for sure. Nothing around him makes any sense."

"New galaxy new ways to die."

"Just not today."

They haven't taken more than a few steps when they saw half of their destroyed shuttle and they could see Fisher leaning against it, clutching his leg.

"Ryder—it's Fisher," Liam pointed.

Liam was about to make his way over to Fisher, but Scott stopped him and forced him onto the ground.

"Wait… look!" he said.

Liam looked confused, wondering why he stopped him, but then he saw it or rather them. Fisher wasn't alone down there, there were strange -looking aliens around the crash site. There weren't any real features to describe them, but it looked as if their skin was made of bone and as far as Scott could tell they weren't wearing any masks or helmets. They appear to be searching for the wreckage and all them were armed to the teeth.

"Holy shit…" Liam whispered and looked at Scott stunned. "What was first contact protocol again?"

"No deadly force unless fired upon," Scott reminded.

"Yeah, said no one in the field ever," Liam matters. "How do we handle it?"

Scott knew that they could not cause a first contact situation, though admittedly this wasn't what they had in mind when they first encountered new aliens. However, part of the reason why they joined Andromeda was a fine new species and they had to follow the protocols.

"Take it easy," said Scott not wanting him to pull an itchy trigger finger, especially with Fisher in the line of fire. "We only get one shot at 'hello' with these guys."

"Yeah, and Fisher gets shot in the head if we're wrong," Liam pointed out.

Soon the two of them stood up and began to slowly make their way towards the strange aliens.

"Nice and easy—we only go hot if we had to," said Scott firmly.

"Don't think they've spotted us yet," Liam noted.

Staff then slowly began to approach the aliens, with his hands outstretched showing them that he was unarmed. However, before they had a chance introduce themselves they discovered Fisher hiding amongst the wreckage.

"Shit—they see Fisher!" Liam hissed. This complicated matters, Fisher looked frightened and he could only hope that he didn't fire accidentally. "Well, what's the play?"

Scott continued to walk calmly and that's when one of them noticed him.

"Naid shurid!" it said.

Clearly the translator was going to need a few more words to understand the new alien language.

"We can't understand you," said Scott calmly. "We're not here to fight. That man's with us!"

"Naid shurid!"

"Doesn't sound friendly," said Liam looking concerned. They then watched as the other alien approached Fisher. "What's the other guy doing?"

They soon got their answer, the alien immediately struck Fisher with the butt of his rifle.

"Weapons up!" Scott yelled pulling out his assault rifle.

Scott immediately fired upon the alien in front of him while Liam shot at the alien next to Fisher. Clearly they call the two aliens offguard and in seconds they were now dead, which possibly meant they were now at war with the first aliens they came across in Andromeda.

"Okay… it's over," said Scott as they immediately approached Fisher, who looked as if he was in utter shock.

"Fisher, you okay?" Liam asked as he leaned in towards the man.

"So much for making peace with the locals," Fisher groaned rubbing his head. "Thanks for jumping in."

"I wish I didn't have to," said Scott bitterly. "The first aliens we meet and we tried it kill each other? That wasn't the plan."

"Then we need a new one," said Liam simply. "At least we know what's what. The brochures were light on aliens who want to shoot your head off."

Scott sighed, this wasn't what the Initiative was all about, the idea was to create a new home in Andromeda and then establish a Council like the one back home, but better. Though admittedly, Scott had always had his doubts with that part of the plan given the history of previous governments trying to make life better.

"We still don't even know what they wanted," Fisher winced.

Scott bent down and began to scan him, to make sure that he was all right. He only had the basic knowledge of first-aid thanks to his time with Alliance, but he lacked medi-gel.

"The way they treated you? Blood samples, I'd say. Lots of them," said Liam.

"This isn't how first contact is supposed to go. Or at least not how I imagined it," said Scott.

"That's on them. Can't let it change us. Next time might go better."

"Yeah," Scott agreed. "The whole neighbourhood can't be bad."

Liam looked at Fisher. "Where are the others?"

"Gone. Kirkland and Greer went looking for help."

Scott then helped him up. "Come on."

However, when Fisher placed pressure on his right leg immediately cried out in pain. "Ahh… my leg."

"Can you move?"

Fisher shook his head. "I think it's broken. You guys push ahead and look for the others."

"You sure?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. Just find a ride out of here. And take a few more of them out while you're at it."

While they were here Scott took the advantage of scanning one of the dead aliens so they at least had some idea what they were up against.

"I hope the other team's okay," said Liam.

"We'll find them," Scott assured. "But we might want to scout around first."

"You're the Recon Specialist—point the way."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Right."

"Looks like you knew how to handle a gun back there," Liam noted.

"Spend time with an Alliance peacekeeping force." He then focus his information at his scanner was producing over the corpse of the dead alien, but none of it made any sense. "Well, I don't have SAM here, but I can try to make sense of it. They're DNA-based. And their armour reads as some kind of bone. But the genetic sample are all over the man."

"Huh. I guess like took a different turn here, huh?" said Liam.

Scott had a feeling that there was something else to it, but without SAM and additional information he couldn't figure it out.

* * *

They soon began making their way up the pathway towards the hill and that's when they heard additional voices and from the tone it belonged to the same aliens being counted before. Also more disturbingly they heard gunfire, never a good sign.

"Hear that?" Liam asked.

They quickly made their way up the hill and that's when they found more the strange aliens in the appeared to be surrounding Kirkland.

"Is that Kirkland?" said Liam in a panicked voice.

"Lutod nyrol," said one of the aliens.

"Please, I surrender!" said Kirkland holding his hands up.

"Lutod nyrol," the alien repeated.

Kirkland was also having the same problem understand the aliens as they were. "I said I surrender!"

Then suddenly one of the aliens fired its rightful and Kirkland fell to the ground.

"They shot him!" Liam yelled.

With no other choice the immediately jumped down and started to engage the aliens.

"Take them out!" Scott ordered.

"Right behind you!"

Scott quickly fired some quick rounds at one of them and Liam used his jump-jet to launch himself into the air before firing his shot gun down upon another. Scott then immediately charged in what the final alien was trying figure out what was going on and plunged his omni-blade through its chest.

"That's the last of them," said Liam.

Scott shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"Did Kirkland make it?"

Scott immediately rushed towards Kirkland then scanned the vitals, but there weren't any. "No vital signs. Just shot him in cold blood."

"He was trying to surrender. Why kill him?" said Liam frustrated.

All this reminded the stories that his father told him about the First Contact War, with their brief war with the turians. "Would we treat the many different if they showed up on Earth armed to the teeth?"

"Maybe not," Liam groaned.

Still Liam had a point, even when they were war with the turians they didn't kill anyone in cold blood. "Peace isn't going to be an option here."

There was nothing more they could do for Kirkland and given the situation they can even retrieve his body. They would have to come and collect it later when anything died down, if it ever died down.

Scott then decided it was best to investigate the mysterious structure next at them. His sister probably would understand the significance of the structure far better than he, that he did pick up a few things from her.

"Never seen anything like it," he said as he scanned the structure and managed to get a carbon dating. "Looks to be at least three or four centuries old."

"The arks left 600 years ago, right?" Liam frowned.

Scott nodded. "Yeah. Our long-range scans wouldn't have shown this. The structures… that tower… maybe none of it was here when we left the Milky Way."

Of course the question now plagued them was who built it and why. Scott found it very hard to believe that any race would build structures that would damage the environment of an entire planet. It could be very possible that wasn't the initial intent of these towers and it could be that they were affected by the dark energy cloud above them.

With the scanning town they continue to press for and were then suddenly pounced by some kind of creature which was invisible. Scott was trying to hold back its mouth so it wouldn't take a bite out of him and Liam quickly shot it with his shot gun.

Upon closer examination of the creature it bore some resemblance to the aliens that attacked them, though clearly it was way different. Scott was far more interested with how it was able to appear out of nowhere as if it was cloaked.

"Okay, it's dead," said Liam with relief.

"Whatever 'it' is," said Scott as he picked himself up.

"How did it cloak like that?"

Scott immediately began to scan the creature. "It's organic. No sign of technology."

"Wow. So the cloaking is… biological?" Liam blinked.

However, if this creature was somehow related to the aliens that attacked them how come they didn't have the same ability. More and more questions were piling up and they were getting very few answers.

"Yeah. Weird," said Scott.

* * *

They continue to press forward and that's when they saw flares shooting up into the sky not too far way.

"Hey, look—flares going up! Over there!" Liam pointed.

"Could be our people. I'll mark the navpoint," said Scott as he calculated the coordinates of the location of the flares trajectory.

As they continue to explore they found more and more though same weird structures and they seem to be extending towards the very bottom of the chasm. Whoever created these structures did a very thorough job.

They even scouted in a small cave and Scott got the glimpse of some kind of machine. Sadly before he could get a good scan it immediately shot off into the air.

They then made their way into a clearing where they found more wreckage from their shuttle and from the wreckage Scott was able to access the Atmospheric Analyser. The analyser confirmed that the air was unbelievable, but they already knew that, however it showed that there was no pollutants all they do active isotopes indicating that something else kill the planet.

They soon came into view of another one of those weird structures and it was crawling with those aliens. Fortunately, they had no knowledge that they were there they quickly ambushed them before they had a chance to react.

They located the other half of their shuttle, amazingly it was practically intact, but there was no way they would be able to get off planet with it. Unfortunately, when they strolled in they soon discover that was an ambush created by the hostile aliens.

Liam immediately tossed a grenade causing them to scatter and Scott immediately fired a concussive wound at one of them knocking it off its feet. One tried to getting close, but Liam jumped it and plunged his omni-blade through its chest.

Then one of those animals appeared, but Scott pulled out his pistol and shot its head taking a chunk out of its armour, he fired a second shot and killed the creature instantly. One the aliens immediately jumped on Scott, but he was able to raise his pistol and shot it with the stomach. He then quickly pointed his pistol at another one of the aliens and performed a perfect headshot.

"There! We got 'em all," said Liam after firing his shotgun at another one of the aliens. He then looked at Scott impressively. "You're pretty good at this Ryder."

Scott shrugged. "I fought off an occasional raider or two in my day. I used to guard a mass effect relay."

"Which we'd had one for the arks," said Liam.

There was one of the problems were coming into the Andromeda system, there were no Mass Relays. Scott had no idea how they were going to plan to moving deeper into Andromeda, but the moment the main issue was to establish a hold in the Helios Cluster so they can really near Mass Relay at the moment.

They began searching through the wreckage to find anything of use, but the only thing they could find was the flight recorder. All that was recorded on it was Fisher reporting that they had lost Scott and Liam and they were going down.

* * *

They continue to explore the area and that's when they found what appeared to be some form of laboratory.

"Some sort of structure up that hill," Liam pointed.

Lightning was shooting down all over the place. "This place is taking a beating from the storms."

"Along with anything else on this planet."

While trying to find the other members of the Pathfinder Team were essential, it was also their job to investigate and searching for an alien structure was certainly worth a de tour. There were many dead aliens on the upper floor and judging from the burns on their skin they were struck by the lightning. However, that had some serious implications, if they were native to the planet one would assume that they would have found some sort of defence against the weird weather.

They then made their way into the structure, the lightning must have damaged the lights as it was pitch dark. Also more curiously there was no sign of anyone at home, in fact there were no kind of living quarters.

"Well, let's hope that no one's home," said Liam.

"Doesn't look like a home at all," Scott noted.

"Yeah. No one's living here," Liam nodded.

"So what's it for?"

"Doesn't look like the other structures we've seen. Designed different."

Liam was right, the entire facility was differently designed than those alien structures. They began investigating began to fiddle with the equipment, without SAM they had no idea what they were fiddling with, but it appeared that the lightning had short-circuited most the equipment, but they were able to locate a generator were able to switch it on.

Managed access some logs, but without understanding the language they had no idea what they were talking about. However, judging from the startled tone it sounded as if the aliens were having problems.

Activating the generator opened the side door and they began to investigate and soon found themselves underground facing another weird alien construction.

"Some kind of research lab?" said Scott looking at Liam.

"Maybe. Then it got hit by a tornado."

Managed access the research log, but once again they have the same problems as before not able to understand language. Though Scott got the feeling that there was no theosophical debate and sound as if it was just pure fact in research.

Making their way down to what appeared to be a large door they heard a weird sound.

"You hear that?" Liam asked.

"Looks like they were trying to tunnel in," said Scott looking at the excavation equipment.

"Don't think it turned out so well."

They then found on the ground some kind of robot, but before they could investigate the robot immediately got to his feet and began to attack them. Without hesitation the immediately opened fired on the robot and managed to take it down with just a few shots.

"So now killer robots, too?" said Scott in disbelief.

"The geth back home would love this place," Liam joked.

They began scanning the robot, it was centuries old possibly as old as the alien structures. This could possibly mean that it was just a guard, the big question was what was it guarding. This scanned more of the equipment discovered that the lab was fairly new compared to the alien structures and they had one of those dead aliens judging from the scanned it was killed by blast no doubt for the robot they just destroyed. The console was fried so there was no way they could operate it against the door they could scan some serious amount of energy from the other side of the door.

With everything of importance scanned they started to make their way outside again.

"Any theories, Recon Specialist?" Liam asked.

"There's some kind of technology on this planet. Older. Underground. Something these aliens are interested in."

"Like archaeologists?"

Most archaeologists didn't carry guns, nor would they shoot anyone on site. "Yeah. Bloodthirsty archaeologists."

When they made their way outside and found that those hostile aliens were waiting for them and soon found themselves in a firefight. The aliens had brought more those weird stealth creatures, but one of the biggest advantages they had was the fact that the lightning was shooting like crazy. Using a combination of grenade and cash rounds they forced the aliens in the direct path of the lightning frying them to a crisp in no time at all.

* * *

They continue to investigate hoping to find anyone else from the team and that's when they managed to pick up some kind of signal on the comm. They followed it into a cave and then they heard Greer's voice.

"What do you want?"

"Nyro rekhel!"

"I don't understand you! I'm from the Milky Way!"

"It's Greer—they've got him!" said Liam.

Without hesitation the immediately ran into the cave and the immediately engage the aliens before they could do anything to Greer. They caught them completely by surprise so it in take them long to finish them off.

"Thank God," said Greer looking utterly relieved. I was tapping my mic hoping someone would notice."

"You okay?" Scott asked as he helped him up.

"Yeah. Where the others?"

"They killed Kirkland," said Scott regretfully noticed the sad look in Greer's eyes. "But Fisher's alive back at the crash site."

"He's got a broken leg: needs help," said Liam.

Greer nodded. "I'll check around for supplies, then head back."

"Stay put when you get there," Scott ordered. "We'll look at my dad's shuttle."

"Good luck. Can't wait to get off this rock."

* * *

They kept on investigating and then saw a destroyed alien vessel, it looked as if he had taken a bolt of lightning same as the shuttles. There were survivors and it looked as if they were scrounging for resources without hesitation the immediately jumped on them.

They had a few of those stealth creatures, but Scott had a keen eye and noticed the movement and then fired his pistol killing the creature. Liam launched himself into the air and then slammed his omni-blade on one of the aliens and then quickly opened fired on a second.

Once all the aliens were dead they began to examine the wreckage themselves and it became obvious that the ship was taken down by the storms, which was even more proof that the aliens weren't native to Habitat 7. They then examined a container which contained what the assumed to be food and since nothing was going on the planet that indicated that they had to get the supplies off world mean that it was quite likely there was more than the Cluster.

They then investigated a cave and then to their astonishment they found actual plant life like the kind they predicted to be on the planet when they first arrived. Scott deduced that it was the cave that shielded the plans from the harsh environment outside, this meant that there was still hope for the planet though was gonna take a lot of work to make this planet habitable again. They also found in the cave some sort of trap containing a creature of some kind, no doubt the aliens were doing more than studying the alien constructed all over the planet.

They then started to make their way towards the location of the flares and other than encountering a large party of aliens, who apparently were trying to tunnel their way in into another construct it was virtually easy.

Suddenly they began getting a signal on the comms and the voice sounded a lot like Cora.

"SOS on frequency 154.3. Anyone there?" said Cora's voice.

"Cora, we read you. You're alive," said Scott.

"Shuttle repairs are underway, but we're surrounded!"

Scott looked at Liam and the two of them had a good idea who were surrounding them.

"They're not friendly—on your way!" said Scott as the two of them ran.

* * *

They arrived just in time as a wave of hostile aliens began to open fire on Cora's team, Scott noted that his father wasn't with them, but right now he had far more important issues.

"Cora, we've got your back!" said Liam as they immediately moved in and started shooting.

"They're trying to penalise down!" she said.

"Doing a good job of it too!" said Hayes.

They had to stick behind cover in order to help maintain the defensive position, but the aliens were using the rocks as the barricade themselves. Fortunately Scott and Liam had a lot of experience with handling these aliens so Cora and the others were more than happy to follow the lead and soon they took down the aliens.

"Well that's that," said Liam.

Dr Carlyle looked relieved. "Cavalry to the rescue. Nice to see you guys."

"You too, Harry," said Scott equally as relieved. "How is everyone?"

"Still in one piece," said Cora. "You got here just in time."

"Where's my dad?" Scott asked.

"He went scouting ahead while we fix the shuttle." Cora then gestured to the canisters in the shuttle. "Ryder, the weapons and ammo at the shuttle. Stock up."

Scott was getting shorter ammo and he was more than happy to take the offer. "Did these things tried talking to you at all?"

"Barely a word, then started shooting," said Cora looking utterly confused. "What about you?"

"We tried being nice. They didn't play along."

Cora then looked utterly surprised, Scott was about to go into more detail about what they discovered when suddenly an alien ship appeared from out of nowhere with reinforcements. Obviously they weren't concerned about the weather to perform an airdrop especially when the enemy was right in front of them.

They immediately opened fire the moment the hash doors opened and managed to take out a good number of them before they landed on the ground. The shuttle poly would have opened fired on them but then suddenly a bolt of lightning struck it. However, a particularly large alien then appeared and this one had kinetic she ought along with a bigger gun.

Liam immediately short-circuited its shields allowing Scott to use his assault rifle to take it down before it had a chance to know what hit it. It in take them long to overpower the aliens, but Liam continued to buy on one of them despite the fact that it was dead.

"Liam! Enough!" said Cora.

"Right," said Liam coming down slightly. "It's just… these assholes killed Kirkland."

Scott was just as angry, but right now they had to focus on the living. "I hear you. But this isn't the time to lose our cool."

Liam fired a few more shots then looked back at Scott. "Now I feel better."

Cora shook her head and looked at Scott. "What about the others?"

"Fisher's wounded, but sitting tight. Greer's with him… though our shuttle's in pieces."

Harry then appeared with Hayes, who was clearly wounded.

"Guys," she said.

"She's been hit," said Harry.

The ground then began to shake and when they turned around they found that rocks were beginning to float around Hayes and Harry. Scott had seen this quite a few times you realise that lightning was about to strike the two of them.

"Take cover! Take cover!" Scott yelled.

Cora then immediately jumped in front of Harry and Hayes an extended her hand. "Hang on."

She then created a biotic field around them just as the lightning struck shielding them completely.

"I didn't know you were biotic," said Liam stunned.

"Don't worry. It's not contagious," said Cora coldly.

Scott knew that human biotics were still fairly new when they left the Milky Way as a result humanity didn't really know how to treat them. He knew that there were many cases that resulted in complications to children who exposed to element zero. Fortunately a new school called Grissom Academy was specially designed for biotic children, in the hopes they could live in society without any scepticism.

"Before they attacked, I…" Hayes coughed as Harry tried to keep her stable. "I managed to fix our comms."

"You're a lifesaver. Now just take it easy," said Cora calmly.

Scott wasted no time to reconnect their connection to SAM. "SAM, are you there?"

"QEC link established," said SAM's voice. "Affirmative, Scott. The Pathfinder needs to speak to you."

A holographic image then appeared on his omni-tool showing his father. "Good to see you in one piece. What's our status?"

"Liam and I are with Cora," said Scott.

"We have wounded crew," Cora added activating her own omni-tool. "The good news is our shuttle's been repaired. We can get back to the ark."

"Not with the storms. It's too risky to fly," said Alec.

Scott was willing to take the risk. "I'll take the chance. It's not any better on the ground… we're just human lightning rods running around here."

"Not if we can turn the lightning off."

"I don't follow."

"I have an idea. Rendezvous at my coordinates, we'll…" He then stopped and looked as if you were looking over his shoulder. "Damm it. They've spotted me."

They then lost the transmission.

"Sir! Sir!" Cora yelled at the blank screen. She then looked at Harry and Hayes. "Can you two manage alone?"

"I can keep her stable," said Harry though he didn't exactly look optimistic. "For a while."

Cora looked at Scott and Liam. "Let's move."

SAM was able to give them a navpoint, fortunately wasn't too far way meaning they might just make before the storm hit.

"What was my dad scouting for?" Scott asked as they began climbing over the rocks.

"He was trying to get readings on that tower," said Cora gesturing to the large alien construction.

"Well, the navpoint put him near it," said Liam.

"Exercise caution. The storm front is already gaining intensity," SAM informed them.

Scott was just relieved that SAM was back online. "Nice to have you back, SAM. How about some good news next time?"

* * *

Cora was willing to allow Scott to take the lead, considering that he and Liam did the most scouting out of all. Following the navpoint they passed that the excavation site that the aliens were excavating and found even more bodies lying on the ground, indicating that Scott's father had been here.

They began jumping up towards the cliff and that when they found Alec kneeling close towards the ledge.

"Sir…" said Cora as the three of them rushed over to him.

"Stay low," he said quickly gesturing them to kneel down.

They carefully and slowly approached his position and they soon understood why he wanted caution. Below them are surrounding the tower was unable facility, similar to the one that Scott and Liam found earlier and it was crawling with aliens. There was some sort of force field surrounding it and there also appear to be several lightning rod drawing the lightning away from the facility.

"Who are these guys?" Cora asked.

"Visitors. Just like us," said Alec. "I don't think they're native to the planet."

"They're not," said Scott. "We found an abandoned lab. Like they've been studying the place."

Alec looked mildly impressed as he looked at his son. "Good work. You actually did some scouting."

Scott felt a little insulted. "It's why we came all this way isn't it? Exploring the unknown, you said."

Alec looked back at him. "I'm glad that sunk in. Because some days it's easy to forget."

Cora then approached him wanting to get the conversation back on track. "Sir, you said something about the lightning?"

"If the dark energy cloud that the Hyperion hit," Alec explained. "It's affecting the whole planet, interfering with that…" He pointed straight towards the large alien tower and it certainly looked as if it was pouring some sort of strange energy into the atmosphere.

"The tower is caught in a feedback loop with the cloud," SAM explained. "Together, they're disrupting the entire climate with undirected energy."

"It would explain a cave we found. Plant life sheltered from the storm… from that tower," said Scott.

Alec nodded in agreement. "It's a good bet. And I think it's we can get in there and shut the tower down…"

"The lightning goes away," Liam finished.

"And the shuttle can get us out of here," Alec nodded though he looked a bit unsure. "In theory. We just have to get past them…"

"It's a hell of a gamble," said Scott. "But we won't know until we get there and try."

"No illusions about this," said Alec looking at them. "It'll be a nasty fight the whole way."

"If Scott's game, so am I," Cora nodded, but she did look concerned. "But we risk a skirmish with these guys into something worse."

"It's them or us," Alec simply.

"Oh, it's them," said Liam fiercely. "Problem is we're outnumbered."

"I've been working that. We just need to change math," said Alec and then sent a signal from his omni-tool.

A lot earlier Alec had managed to place explosives around the lightning rods and he had just sent the definition signal. Without those lightning rods pulling the lightning away from the shield generators lightning was now pummelling short-circuiting them in deactivating the shields.

The moment the shield was down Alec immediately jumped towards the ground and started to engage the aliens, leaving Scott and the others to look at one another.

"Works for me!" Liam shrugged.

The three of them then launch themselves into the heat of battle there began to resolve this facility. The aliens were protecting it at all costs and ensure the slightest bit of remorse when one of their own perished.

During the battle Scott could witness his father accessing multiple profiles, one time it was a Combat profile he began launching massive round that the enemy. Other times he managed to access an Engineer profile leaving him to create turrets and short-circuiting the aliens shields and most strangely of all he was able to load a Biotic profile using it to send the aliens flying with warps and singularities.

A completely overwhelmed with Alec's profiles and it can be very long to enter the heart of the facility. Scott the others had a hard time keeping up with his pace and when Cora asked where he got all the profiles he only mentioned that SAM was assisting him somehow.

Eventually they reached the tower, but they weren't out of the woods yet. Alec informed them that he needed them to keep the aliens of his back while he tried to get the door open. Cora protected their left flank while Scott and Liam went to the right flank.

The aliens soon charged in hoping to retake control centre and it looked as if they were going to allow anything to stop them. Scott quickly fired an incendiary at one the aliens followed by concussive round, this resulted in a massive explosion that knocked the aliens backwards and Liam finished things off with a grenade.

Once the area was purely immediately went back up Cora, birdied became clear that she knew no such backup. Using a combination of charge and nova attacks she was able to create a massive blaster biotic power which sent the aliens flying in all different directions, soundwave and tossed into the ravine below them.

"Decryption complete," said SAM.

"That did it!" Alec smiled as the door to the tower began to open. "It's a security override—I'll tried open the door from here!" However, something went wrong causing the door to stop when it was partially open. "Ah, damn—it's jammed! I need to take a look at it!"

Scott and the others maintain that position just in case the aliens made a return visit. Alec made his way to the door and then looked over towards Scott.

"Scott. I need your help over here!" he said gesturing towards the door.

Cora looked at Scott and nodded. "Go—it's okay! We'll keep a lookout!"

Scott rushed towards his father, who was tried open the door the old-fashioned way. "We need to get this door open!"

"On it!" said Scott as he grabbed the door and began to lift.

"Put your back into it!"

With their combined strength they were able to open the door large enough for them to enter.

"You really think we can shut this thing down?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet," Alec admitted. "SAM's decoded part of the language. Now we'll see if we can have a conversation."

"Nothing on this planet has listened so far," Scott pointed out. "Just… be careful."

"Worried about your old man, huh?" Alec teased. "I won't tell anyone." He then entered the tower, but stopped to look back at Scott. "Come on. These are the moments that make it all worthwhile."

Scott followed him inside the tower, there wasn't much inside or at least as far as he could tell. However there was some kind of holographic symbol in front of them. It was some sort of triangle inside another triangle and the beings of light coming from the corners.

Alex soon approached the holographic symbol. "SAM, begin translating."

"A moment," said SAM. They all waited, but for what they weren't quite sure. "Indexing. Translation complete."

"Let's see what we have," said Alec as he extended his hand towards the symbol.

Scott watched as orange lights shot out of his father's omni-tool and began to access the symbol. Something happened as a burst of bright blue light entering through the tower and then a pulse of energy erupted amidst tip.

Scott made his way outside and then saw for the first time since setting foot on this world, the sun. Seconds later his father joined him and the two of them just stared at the bright clear skies that were now over them.

"I'll be damned… It's working!" said Scott in disbelief. He then looked at his father. "You did it."

Alec then placed a hand on his shoulder. "There's hope at least."

"That's all anyone back on the ark is looking for: hope it'll work out."

"Well, not if we stand around looking at sunsets. Let's get back to the shuttle and—"

They then heard something behind them and when they turned around they saw massive energy pulse heading straight towards them. It slammed into them like a ton of bricks, knocking them off their feet and sliding off towards the edge of the platform. Scott tried to hold on as best as he could, but a crate slammed into him and he soon found himself falling into the ravine.

When he regained consciousness, he tried to breathe then suddenly found himself choking. It soon dawned on him that his ball had smashed his helmet exposing him to the harsh atmosphere and there was no way he could repair this kind of damage like last time.

He was barely able to stay focused, but he saw a light making its way towards him. Seconds later he discovered that it was his father limping towards him, the fall must have hurt his leg.

"Repeat, we need emergency evacuation _now_!" Alec yelled into his omni-tool.

"They're spinning up the shuttle! ETA is three, maybe four minutes!" said Cora's voice.

Scott didn't have 30 seconds. "We don't have that long."

Alec then bent down towards him and then removed his helmet and then removed his own and then placed it on his son's head.

"Deep breaths!" Alec choked.

Scott saw him fiddling with his omni-tool and saw that his mouth was moving, but he could hear the words. "What are you?"

Despite the clean air pumping into his lungs, Scott was still having a hard time breathing after being exposed the so long in this harsh atmosphere.

"Initiating transfer," said SAM's voice.

He could see that his father was trying say something, but he couldn't quite make it out. He then began to fade in and out of consciousness and images kept on flowing into his head, none of them made any sense.

He could see Cora and Liam standing over him both of them with worried look on their faces.

"Move! He's going into cardiac arrest!" Cora yelled into her omni-tool.

He then found himself in the shuttle Cora and Liam were still standing over him and Harry appear to be monitoring his vitals.

"Pulse is weakening! Tell the ark to prep med-bay!" said Harry looking at Liam. "C'mon."

He then found himself back in med-bay, Harry and Lexi were standing over him as Liam began pacing up and down.

"Pulse dropping! We're losing them!" Harry yelled.

"It's a seizure! His brain can't handle the connection! Get him to SAM Node!" said Lexi.

He then found himself being pushed into another part of the ship he didn't recognise.

"SAM, what's the reading?" said Lexi.

"Ryder's implant is overloading. I suggest a hardwired connection," SAM advised.

Lexi looked at Harry. "Do it!"

He then lost consciousness, completely this time.

* * *

He had no idea how long he was out he started to stir.

" _Welcome back, Scott_ ," said SAM.

Scott lifted himself up. "What happened?"

" _You were clinically dead for twenty-two seconds_."

"Did the rest of the team make it?" Scott asked.

"Hey… You're still with us," said a voice. Scott turned and saw Liam was sitting beside him and he quickly activated his omni-tool. "Guys, get to SAM Node! Ryder's awake!" He then looked at Scott curiously. "Who were you talking to?"

Scott frowned. "SAM."

Liam looked at him confused. "I didn't hear him."

That then make a whole lot of sense, SAM had spoken loudly enough for anyone in the room to hear. However, before he could press this question even further the doors opened and Cora and Lexi entered.

"You're up," said Cora looking relieved.

"Look here," said Lexi holding out her fingers and moved them in front of his face. "And here."

When Scott turned his head he saw his father's helmet lying next to him. "My father… where…?"

All three of them looked at one another and judging from the look on their faces, he knew that something bad happened.

It was Cora who broke the silence. "It was your life or his. And he chose you." She then looked at him pathetically. "I'm sorry, Scott. I know this must be a blow."

Scott closed his eyes. "He made the ultimate sacrifice. He got the team out of danger. We all owe him for that."

Liam then placed a gentle hand on Cora's shoulder as she looked at him. "He once said that when his time came, he wanted to go out among stars no one had ever seen."

Scott then finally took in his surroundings and discover that he was in SAM Node, not in the med-bay. "What are we doing in SAM Node?"

"SAM is now part of you… in a way we don't entirely understand. It played havoc with your brain," Lexi explained.

That really didn't explain why they were in SAM Node. "SAM?" Scott asked.

"Your father authorised the transfer of Pathfinder forwarded to you," SAM informed him.

Scott couldn't believe his ears, he hadn't even had a training to become a Pathfinder and what is more he wasn't next in line either. "Shouldn't that be Cora?"

Cora just stood there with her hands behind her back, he couldn't really get a good read on her. "In theory. In reality… You're the new Pathfinder, Scott."

Scott couldn't believe this was happening, why would his father making his successor. "You can't be serious."

"What's the matter?" Liam asked confused. "I think you're up for it."

"You saw my dad in action. It takes years to become a Pathfinder."

"You'll learn as you go. Besides, you won't be doing this alone."

"It's all academic, anyway—SAM's linked to your mind on a deeper level now," Lexi explained. "Trying to untangle it could kill you."

"I know this is tough, but… we need to start thinking about the next step," said Cora looking at Scott. "A lot of people are counting on us."

"Is the ark still drifting?" Scott asked.

"That's the thing—whatever your dad did with that tower, it saved the day," said Liam. "Some sort of atmospheric scrubber."

"The energy cloud thinned out," Cora explained. "We're on our way to the rally point now. Should be at the Nexus soon."

"He needs to rest first," said Lexi strictly.

"He's got two hours. We'll need Pathfinder for this."

Cora then walked off and soon Lexi and Liam followed her, but Liam held back and looked at Scott.

"Oh, I checked on your sister—still no change," he said. "But if you can pull through so can she. A bit of your dad in both of you."

Scott just sat there as he tried to make sense of everything that had happened over the past 24 hours.

" _Your father will be missed_ ," said SAM.

Scott frowned, it sounded as if he was hearing SAM in his mind. "What's going on, SAM?"

" _This is our private channel. I shared it with him_."

That explained why Liam was unable to hear SAM before, but right now Scott had bigger problems. "Why did he do it? Why me?"

" _Unknown. But he never acted without reason._ " He could obviously tell that Scott was still feeling rather down. " _Alec wouldn't want us to lose sight of the goal. He said pain emboldens our resolve. He'd insist we grow stronger from his passing._ "

Scott knew that SAM was right, but that didn't make things any easier.

* * *

Meanwhile on Habitat 7, a dropship had descended towards the tower. When the hatch door open stepping outside was another one of those hostile aliens, but he was different from the others. He appeared to be wearing some sort of cape and the horns on his head was shaved like a crown.

He walked as if the ground itself should kneel before him and he soon began to approach the tower. When he passed the other aliens all of them remain silent and watched him as if he was some sort of god.

When he finally reached the holographic symbol within the tower, one of the aliens hand him a device and he merely walked past the alien without saying a word. The device then produced an image of Alec as he extended his hand towards the holographic symbol. The alien matched the holographic's movements, but nothing happened.

The strange being then looked at his hand and turn to the holographic image of Alec. He then turned his back and walked off as if he was in some sort of rage. Whatever he had planned, it was going to affect the entire Cluster and the look in his eyes told everyone that he was going to do whatever it took to accomplish his goal.


	3. Nexus Reunion

Scott was currently on the bridge with, Cora, Liam and Captain Dunn as they exited FTL. They were now in the system where the Nexus was located, the Nexus was designed to be the hub of the Andromeda Initiative.

Its design was similar to that of the Citadel back home, though it was smaller and wasn't able to transform into a cylinder for protection. Hopefully the Nexus would serve as the new government for the Andromeda Initiative once they were settled.

"Ryder, good to see you on your feet," said Dunn as they entered the bridge. "We're at the Nexus. It's the forward hub for the entire Andromeda Initiative. The asari, salarian and turian arks should be there, too."

They could see Nexus coming into view, it was currently orbiting around a gas giant. Fortunately before setting off, they had agreed upon the rendezvous point for the Nexus for the arks.

"Let's hope they've had better luck," said Scott.

"Starting our approach now," said Lani.

Liam just stared at the Nexus. "It's almost as big as the Citadel back home."

"Nexus control, this is Ark Hyperion, requesting docking clearance," said Lani as she approached the Nexus. However, something appeared to be wrong as she looked back at Dunn looking confused. "Captain, I'm only getting the automated approach channel, not a live person."

Dunn wasn't going to let that stop them. "Well like it or not, we're here. Take us in."

They began moving in closer towards the Nexus, toward the docking port for the arks. However, when they got closer they found that the Nexus was still under construction, the circle surrounding the two ward arms was still under construction and the ward arm at the bottom was still being constructed.

"Construction should've been finished by now," Cora frowned.

"Could be worse…" said Liam trying to remain positive.

Scott, however, was still coming to terms with what happened on Habitat 7. "How? Habitat 7 is bust, we've might have started a war with the first aliens we met, and our Pathfinder's dead," he said counting everything off his fingers. " _This_ better be rock bottom."

"Green across the board," said Lani as she positioned the Hyperion into the docking port. "Docking initiated."

About a minute later, they were docked at the Nexus, these dots were specially designed for the arks so they could share power with the Nexus.

"All right. I got us here," said Dunn looking at Scott. "Good luck, Pathfinder."

* * *

Scott, Cora and Liam were making their way to the tram in order to access the Nexus and Scott was still feeling uneasy with his new position.

"The captain just called me 'Pathfinder,'" he said shaking his head. "This is really happening."

"Just take a deep breath," said Liam.

Scott closed his eyes. "This should've been my father's moment."

"But now it's yours. You just need to decide what you're going to do with it," said Cora.

Scott shook his head. "Where do I start? I'm just not sure I'm ready."

"We weren't ready to fall out of the sky on Habitat 7. But we survived that," Liam pointed out.

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Right. So, always keep a jump-jet handy."

* * *

Eventually they reached the tram and started to make their way to the Nexus and they weren't really sure what to be expecting.

"It will be nice to see some friendly faces this time," said Scott looking at the others.

"The Nexus runs a support crew," Cora informed them. "Just enough to finish building the station and provide safe harbour for the arks."

"Means we can start waking our people up."

"They built a bar, right?" Liam asked looking at the two of them. "Gotta had champagne for the welcome party."

"You're expecting one?" Scott asked.

"After what we've been through, I could use a buzz."

"We all could."

"Yeah. Rough ride so far."

"We'll bounce back," Cora assured the two of them. "Real food and a shower are just ahead."

* * *

The tram then came to a stop in the three of them exited it.

"Here we are," Cora smiled.

However, when they went through the door they found the place was completely deserted. It was pitch dark and there was certainly no signs of a welcome party, or anyone for that matter.

"Uh… I don't see any champagne," said Liam looking a bit disappointed.

"Where is everybody?" Scott frowned. He then looked at the others as they entered the empty floor. "Well, this can't be right."

"It's like everything is on standby," Cora frowned.

"If it's a surprise party, they're doing an awfully good job of it," said Liam.

They consulted with the Nexus VI, Avina, which was a carbon copy of the one on the Citadel. However, she appeared to be really out of date, she had no knowledge that Habitat 7 was a wasteland and she talked about queues of people which seem to be non-existent, in fact the only thing that accurate was the year.

Continued searching around hoping to find someone and that's when they found a construction worker fiddling with a junction box.

"There's a guy. Maybe he's got champagne," said Liam hopefully.

"Hi, there!" Scott waved as they approached him.

Construction worker rose to his feet and looked at them.

"We're from Ark Hyperion," said Scott. "And wondering where everyone went…?"

The construction worker just looked at them as if he was seen a bunch of ghosts.

"Did he hear you?" Liam frowned.

"Did you say an 'ark'?" he asked.

"This is the Nexus, right? Pretty sure we parked in the right place," Scott joked.

"And for what it's worth, your VI over there could use an update," Cora added.

"Of course, I'm sorry," said the construction worker apologetically. "It's just… we thought you were all dead!"

"What?"

"Or captured. Or lost in dark space, or…" The construction engineer realise that he was rambling, but he continued to look at them with a new found sense of hope. "But you're here. You have no idea how much this means."

Before Scott could get any clarification they heard a new voice.

"I don't believe it…" They turned and saw a turian in armour approaching them, he immediately shook hands with Scott. "I'm Tiran Kandros. I lead our militia on the Nexus."

"I'm Scott Ryder," Scott introducing himself and then gestured to Cora and Liam. "This is Cora Harper and Liam Kosta, part of the Pathfinder team."

"I'm sorry for the confusion. Our senses told us an ark had arrived, but Heleus is notorious for scrambling equipment. We thought you will never malfunction."

Scott frowned at that. "But aren't you expecting us?"

"You're the first ark we've seen," Kandros explained. "After a year of waiting and no sign of the others, we shuttered this area and stopped looking."

"You've been stranded for whole _year_?" Liam stared.

"Longer. I'll fill you in on the way to Ops Centre."

Kandros guided them towards the trams as he began to explain the situation on the Nexus. "Everything that could have gone wrong with our plan, has. We arrived fourteen months ago. Right away we hit band of dark energy that knocked us off course."

"We're familiar with it," said Scott.

"Then you'll know why we call it the 'Scourge.' We lost whole sections of the station. A lot of people died. No power, no food, they chaos went on for months. It finally led to armed rebellion. When order was restored, the insurgents were banished. 'Exiles' we call them."

And they thought they had things bad, it was nothing compared to what those Nexus experienced. It also explain why construction the Nexus wasn't completed, in some way Scott was quite pleased that they missed all that.

"Are think back to normal?" Cora asked shocked.

Kandros shook his head as they enter the tram. "Not even close." He activated the tram and they began to move, he then looked at them. "But you're here now, so maybe the worst is over."

"No word from the other Pathfinders?" Cora asked.

"No one from any one period."

"Any threats from the locals?" Liam asked.

"So far, we've stayed hidden. We're in no shape to deal with an attack."

Of course, of the situation on Habitat 7 chances were that would soon change. "We had a first contact situation on Habitat 7. Whole thing went south. They tried to kill us."

Kandros obviously knew about the aliens, because he didn't ask for details. "That wasn't first contact—we know about them. Those aliens are going to be a real problem."

"This day just getting better," Cora sighed.

The doors then opened. "We're here."

"You guys go ahead," said Liam as he walked away from them. "I'll check out the security situation."

Kandros then let them to Ops Centre. "You should know that our command structure has been fractured. Some of us are filling in for leaders who died."

Suddenly they saw two human crewmen, one male and one female, running past as if the entire station was on fire.

"Is it true?"

"They said dropped everything and report to duty."

"…and no one was expecting an ark to finally show up," Kandros finished.

* * *

They soon reached the centre of operations and saw good number of people already on the consoles, no doubt they were reacting to the arrival of Ark Hyperion.

"Docking procedures are green across the board," said an operations officer.

"Stand by to merge Hyperion power into the grid," said a human female officer.

They all start when they saw Kandros standing there with the three of them.

"The crew of the Hyperion…" said a salarian approaching them rubbing his hands together.

"Good luck," said Kandros patting Scott on the shoulder before walking off.

"I'm Jarun Tann, Director of the Initiative," said the salarian. "You have no idea how much your arrival means to us."

"We've heard about what happened, and we're already to help," Scott offered.

"We could use any supplies you have—food, water—we're short on everything," said a human woman with thick brown hair.

"This is Foster Addison," Tann introduced. "She oversees Colonial Affairs." He then looked over their shoulders as if expecting a third person to appear behind them. "Where's the Pathfinder?"

Scott braced himself, having some idea what the reaction was going to be. "You're looking at him."

Tann and Addison just stared at him.

"You're not Alec Ryder," Tann frowned.

"My father's dead. He named me his successor."

Addison just stood there in shock. "Alec… is dead?" Scott nodded reluctantly. "Please understand: the entire Initiative is at risk." She then guided them to a console which depicted readings, no doubt on nearby planetary systems. "None of the golden worlds panned out. They're a bust. And there's no word from the other arks."

"What happened to them?" Cora asked.

"Unknown," said Tann regretfully. "Our supplies are nearly depleted. Rationing bought us some time, but even that's running out."

"We need to find more resources," said Addison as she turned to Scott. "But that takes people, and we can't wake them up—

"—until they have somewhere to live. A golden world," Scott finished.

"Now more than ever we _need_ a Pathfinder."

Tann looked at Scott. "It now falls to you Ryder. Are you up to the task?"

Scott really didn't see how he had much of an option, the situation was far more desperate than anticipated. The lives of thousands now rest on his shoulders and he didn't have the necessary training, but he had to trust that his father knew what he was doing making him Pathfinder.

"My father believed I am," he said finally looking at all them. "If you trusted him with the job, you'll have to trust his judgement."

Addison didn't look particularly convinced. "Your father won't be around to fix things if you fail."

"That's no way to treat a guest," said a female krogan as she approached them. She then turned and looked at Scott. "I'm Nakmor Kesh, superintendent of this station. I hope they haven't scared you off already."

"It's nothing personal," said Addison. "But now isn't the time for on-the-job training."

"At least the Pathfinder here seems willing to try. We could use a fresh perspective."

Addison looked at her. "You've heard my concerns. I'll leave you to it."

They then watched as she walked off looking absolutely frustrated.

"We're all feeling the pressure," Tann sighed, he then turned and faced them. "Let's have a private word in my office, Ryder. We'll discuss giving you a scout ship." He then gestured towards Cora. "I'm happy to work out the details with your associate?"

He then walked off and Cora gave him the look indicating that she was trying to hold back the urge to punch Tann across the face. He then watched as she followed him leaving Scott alone with Kesh.

"Welcome to the Nexus," said Kesh.

"Thank you for standing up for me there," said Scott gratefully.

"Hope's in short supply here. What little we can find should have a chance to bloom."

A human female operations officer then looked at her. "Ma'am, the Hyperion's core is now online."

"Let me show you something," said Kesh gesturing to the view screen. She then inputted a few commands into the console and the view screen began was lowered and the lights came on. "An hour ago, that was all dark. But with the power from your ship—you're keeping the lights on. You have my vote."

Scott knew that the power from the call was not going to last forever. "And when the power runs out?"

"You best talk to Director Tann. Make sure that doesn't happen," Kesh advised as she walked off. "And don't be shy—come see me when you have a chance."

A human male roughly about 25 years old then approached Scott. "So you're the Pathfinder that everyone's been making a fuss about."

"And you are?" Scott asked curiously.

"Adam Kingsman, and you and I are going to be working close with one another," he said with a small smile.

"Come again?"

"I suppose you could say that I'm your handler," Adam explained. "My role is basically to supply you for your mission and to send any reports you forward to the Nexus to Tann and the others. I'm also in charge of allocating resources so you could say basically the quartermaster of the Nexus."

"Nice to meet you Adam, I have to say I wasn't expecting all this when we came aboard," said Scott gesturing to the construction still going on outside.

Adam nodded. "Quite the mess isn't it? I don't envy your position, and I have to agree with Addison that I'm not sure what to make of you. However, were not exactly in the position to deny any kind of help."

"You think I'm not up to it?" Scott asked folding his arms.

"I hope you are, we're just going at the trust that your father made the right choice making you Pathfinder. In the meantime I suggest that you try and get as much of the Nexus leaders on your side as possible."

Scott looked at him. "And how do I do that?"

"Kesh, has already given you her support and Kandros cares more about results than anything else. Addison is going to be a little trickier as you have noted, but her position in the leadership is reflecting on the number of outposts we have and since we have none her influences quite low. Tann, he's an opportunist, to put a bland hill use you in order to elevate his position amongst the Nexus leaders."

"But isn't he the Director?" Scott asked.

"Doesn't mean that everyone has faith in him and he hasn't exactly inspired confidence. Anyway, I shouldn't keep you, if you have any more questions come to me."

* * *

Scott decided now was the best time to talk to Tann and made his way into Pathfinder HQ, but apparently it was mostly used as a storage area judging from all the crates. Tann and Cora was standing over a small desk viewing the data on the planet in the database.

"…This is the planet where we landed, Habitat 7," Cora explained. "It wasn't even close to livable."

Tann nodded not looking surprised in the slightest. "That's true with every single world we've found." He then noticed Scott entering the room. "Ryder—we were discussing your next expedition."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "I thought I didn't measure up as Pathfinder."

"Director Addison keeps her own counsel, I keep mine." It seemed as if Adam's description of Tann wasn't wrong.

"And when you disagree?"

"I oversee the entire Initiative, and I've decided to give you a chance to prove yourself. To that end, the Scourge dealt us a serious blow. Whatever it is, our scientists theorise it's not natural."

"An artificial energy cloud?" Cora frowned.

"It wasn't here when we left the Milky Way," Tann reminded. "Yet it rendered all the golden worlds unlivable. Then there's the aliens you ran into—the 'kett.' They're obsessed with alien structures we've found scattered around the cluster. They'll do anything to prevent others from accessing them. It seems murder isn't exclusive to the Milky Way." He then poured out a holographic image of a planet, no doubt one of the golden worlds. "And now the challenge is to settle a world inspired all that. This one here—'Eos.'"

"How?" Scott asked.

"You need increase the viability of the planet so we can establish an outpost. Then we can bring more columnists out of stasis. The more columnists we have, the more resources we can gather to support the Nexus. Everything depends upon it. There are six world we hope to settle."

Scott certainly had his work cut out. "Okay…but use it every planet you found is unlivable. So, how do I…"

"A good Pathfinder would relish the challenge of solving it," said Tann simply.

Cora looked slightly annoyed. "Right. I think I should… go check on things."

Scott wasn't going to become a tool for Tann that he could simply discard. "And if I fail, I guess it's no sweat of your back, right? You'll just look for another Pathfinder?"

"Placing bets on people is part of my job. Some of them pay off. Others…"

Scott wasn't buying it. "The way I see it, you need me. If I pull off, maybe you'll look like the leader you pretend to be."

"But first you have to succeed at being the Pathfinder you pretend to be…"

Scott just stood then placed his hands on his hips. "Where's my ship?"

"They're prepping it now, in the docking bay. The coordinates for Eos will be in the computer. And when you have a moment, we should discuss the missing arks."

"I was wondering about tha—" Scott then suddenly felt a massive pain in his head.

Tann looked at him concerned. "Something wrong?"

" _Ryder, please see me in SAM Node on the Hyperion_ ," said SAM's voice in his head. " _Your implant needs attention, and we need to discuss a confidential matter._ "

Scott looked up at Tann. "No… I'm fine."

* * *

Scott decided to make his way to the Hyperion before asking any more questions from Tann, he also needed a follow Adam's advice about talking to the other Nexus leaders, it would be good to know where he stood with them.

When he made his way onto the Hyperion he was surprised to find that Captain Dunn was in on the bridge, but she explained that now that they would talk they had to conserve power and as such the bridge was powered down. According heard the only pass the ship they needed a large amount of power were crying bay and SAM Node, she also informed him that his father's quarters were now open to him. She also expressed her condolences for the loss of his father and admitted that he was right to go to planet side.

With the Hyperion now docked Dunn's role was now to monitor the colonists revival, though due to the unusual circumstances that had been put on hold. She informed him that the main reason why she joined the Initiative was because she couldn't look away, it was just basically extension of what she originally did only further away from home.

Scott soon entered SAM Node, not entirely sure why SAM had summoned him.

"Hello, Scott," said SAM. "Welcome back to SAM Node. I've adjusted my connection to your implant. The headache you experienced before shouldn't reoccur."

"Yeah, what was that about?" Scott frowned. "You said we discuss something confidential?"

"You should know certain facts before you leave for your exploration. It seemed best we should speak alone."

Last thing Scott needed was for his AI partner to hide secrets. "SAM, if we're going to work together, you can't keep hiding things from me."

"Apologies. I'm simply following your father's wishes."

Somehow Scott wasn't too surprised to discover that his father was keeping secrets. "What was he keeping secret?"

"My true capabilities. Alec overrode the implant's safety protocols. It allows me unrestricted access to the Pathfinder's physiology."

Scott stared at him. "And that's… me now."

"And only you. I can act as a force multiplier, dramatically enhancing your motor neural skills when required. Alec called them 'profiles.' They provide unique technical argumentation during combat. Your father prefer to keep this factor himself."

It's only explained well those profiles came from during a little scuff on Habitat 7 and he could understand why his father wanted to keep the secret. "I can understand. People might get the wrong idea. Super soldiers… a computer having control over human…"

"Providing _enhancement_ to the human," SAM corrected. "It is a symbiotic relationship that benefits both."

"What you get out of it?" Scott asked curiously.

"Though I'm artificial in design. I am fully sentient. Far beyond what you mean Initiative understands."

Scott frowned. "I don't follow. You're an AI, so what's the difference?"

"I'm a new form of AI, drawing directly from the human experience. Your implant is my window into the world."

Scott was completely overwhelmed. "That's… pretty amazing."

"But beyond what many people will accept. Your father knew some would fear it."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, he's got a point. So what does this mean for the two of us?"

"I find myself in an unusual position. Though I have access to your father's experiences, there is a gap in my understanding."

"How so?"

"He placed a block on portions of my memory array."

"Why?" Scott frowned.

"Perhaps so when you asked me what his plan was, I wouldn't know."

Scott sighed in disbelief. "And Dad strikes again."

"But not without recourse: The further you explore as a Pathfinder, the more blocks will be removed. Perhaps you should begin your father's quarters. In the meantime, unless you have more questions, your new ships awaits."

"Thanks, but I take it that you're based here in SAM Node?" Scott assumed.

"Correct. This is where my core processing unit resides. However, using quantum entanglement communication, I remain in constant touch with you and the Pathfinder mission team, even over great distances."

"What more can you tell me about my implant?" Scott asked.

"The implant itself provides me with direct access to your senses. I can see, hear, and experience the same stimuli you do while in the field. This raw data enables me to provide real-time feedback and analysis of the situation."

"Then Dad added the secret sauce," Scott assumed.

"He removed the restrictions on my access to Pathfinder physiology."

Scott felt a little reprehensible. "Uh-huh. Just promise me you won't fry migraine or anything."

"Trust is an important concept in any relationship. Alec taught me that. I will not 'fry' your brain: it would end badly for both of us."

"Me more than you."

Scott then asked more about his capabilities, he informed him that each art had its own SAM Node that was designed by his father for the Pathfinders and mission teams. He also admitted that he was the most advanced SAM out of all of them, due to the fact that his father tinkering with his programming even before they left.

Scott was a bit confused on how his father was able to design an AI, considering AI intelligence was illegal in the Milky Way, after what happened with the geth. SAM explained that the Initiative deemed his research vital for the mission and as such their construction was made secret.

* * *

Scott then went to the med-bay on the Hyperion as he was concerned about his sister. He could see that she was now out of the stasis pod, but you still appear to be in some sort of coma.

Upon seen him Harry approached him. "Ryder, good to see you. Damn shame about your dad, though. I'm sorry we can save him."

"I'm sure you did everything you could."

"Yeah, but still, we lost a Pathfinder on my watch. Doesn't sit right."

"My dad knew the dangers. Part of the job."

Harry then turned and looked at Sara. "Now I just need to make sure your sister here pulls through."

"How's Sara doing?" Scott asked.

"Her condition's stable," he assured him. "I see signs of REM activity in the brain, so she's dreaming. Means all the wiring still works."

"How'd this happen?" Scott asked.

"It was dumb luck, really," Harry muttered furiously. "We hit the Scourge at the worst possible moment, just as stasis revival was kicking in. It's a vulnerable moment—coming out of a 600-year nap, then wham. The circuits fried and overload the network pathways." He then noticed the concerned look on Scott's face. "Don't worry, I'm on it. We're not losing another Ryder."

* * *

Scott decided it was time to get a feel for the other Nexus leaders and he wanted know what the situation was on the Nexus.

"There you are," said Kesh as he ended her office. "Hope the others haven't been giving you a hard time. There's a lot that needs doing. At least with the Hyperion hooked up and feeding us power my team and I can get more work done."

Scott had noticed that she was the only Krogan on the station so far. "I noticed that there aren't a lot of Krogan around?"

"Tann," she said spitefully. "Ask him why most of my people left. He'll have opinions. I can tell you this much. When the mutiny happened, a deal was made. My clan were supposed to settle matters and, in return, get more say in the Initiative."

"Did the deal go through?" Scott asked, though he had a feeling he knew what the answer was.

"The clan held up their part, but Tann had a meltdown when he found out we wanted more say around here. Then Addison's assistant, Spender, pretended he never made the deal in the first place. It was a mess, but I don't blame my people were walking out. We're done being used."

"With your clan gone… why did you stay?"

"It's… complicated," she said looking a bit uneasy. "The station my clan both need me here."

"What sort of problems have you seen him on the Nexus?" Scott asked.

"'Situation has gone to shit' pretty much sums it up," she summarised. "There's arks missing. Some idiots try to mutiny and takeover, then more idiots offended my clan, so they left. And to top it all off, the founder of the Initiative, Jien Garson, was killed."

Scott's eyes widened in horror. "What happened to Jien Garson?"

"Killed in the Scourge disaster. Her and a bunch of the other leaders. Tann might know more."

Scott shook his head in disbelief. "And I thought the Hyperion had it bad when we arrived. Anything else?"

"The outpost aren't happening because we don't have resources or people, so Addison's more uptight than ever. And let's not forget how badly the station was damaged on arrival. But that's detail, according to some. My team and I are repairing what we can. If we don't get material soon, things will go downhill. Fast."

Scott then asked more about the genophage, it was a stability plague induced into the krogan population at the end of the Krogan Rebellions. The salarians designed it, but the turians used it and as such the krogan had problems reproducing ever since. Kesh told him that a few gene therapies were introduced to her clan, who had shown some kind of mutation against the virus, and the use the 600 years to put a dent in the virus, giving their chances of producing children far higher than when they left.

"What kind of work do you do hear superintendent?" Scott asked curiously.

"I was part of the team that originally designed and built this place," she said with an ounce of pride. "I keep the station functional, or as functional as possible, considering."

"Nothing more for now."

"Try not to die out there."

* * *

Scott then decided to confront Addison, who immediately folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

"All right. What happened?" she said.

"To who?" Scott frowned a little surprised by this response.

"'To whom,' and your goddamn _father_ ," she snapped. Scott blinked, not sure all this aggression was coming from and clearly Addison had no idea either. She rubbed her forehead as if she was annoyed with herself. "Sorry, my face is tired from dealing with… everything. And right now I just want to know what happened with Alec."

"In the moment, it said my life," Scott explained. "But it seems my father meant for me to get the role eventually."

This apparently made Addison even more annoyed. "It isn't hereditary. If we wanted an inbred monarchy, we would've left half our gene stock back home." She then sighed. "Not 'home.' The Milky Way. This is home. This… mess. We don't have a lot of options, Ryder. Maybe you'll prove your father right. After fourteen months of failed colonisation, forgive me if I don't hold my breath."

"How do you fit into the Nexus leadership?" Scott asked curiously.

"I oversee to the actual settlement effort," she explained though with an ounce of annoyance. "As the number of outposts is currently less than ideal, my influence is limited. As Tann is quick to remind me. Left it perfectly adequate career as a chief officer. Provincial capital, too. Only a new galaxy could pull me away. And here we are. Idling."

Scott was a little concerned by the lack of detail when they encountered hostile aliens. "There must be some kind of plan for encountering hostile aliens. We can't have been that naïve."

"We expected life, not an enemy that refuses to talk," she said looking a bit frustrated. "They don't attack—they disinfect. We're nothing until we're bacteria." She then looked at Scott apologetically. "Sorry. Fourteen months and you stoop to poetry. That's how bad it is. Talk to Kandros if you haven't. He's unfortunately become the head of our 'military.' And as soon as he realises it, we're in the shit."

Scott could obviously sends a bit of distain from Kandros from her. "You don't trust him?"

"I trust him to defend us. I do _not_ trust arising militarily influence in a supposedly civilian Initiative. We came here to make history, Ryder. Not repeat it." She then groaned once again. "Ugh. Goddamn poetry."

There's also this strange technology? Has anyone studied that?" Scott asked curiously.

"We've tried. Not me—the brains in research," said Addison. "They're supposed to know their business. The current excuse? The tech we dug up on Mars was more advanced, but it was plug-and-go. The tech here… thinks different? I don't know. We've mostly avoided it. And from what the Hyperion logs say about Alec, maybe that's good."

Scott was curious why she called his father Alec, her answer was very simple that calling him by his title premature considering he had discovered anything yet, meaning that she extend that view to him. He was also curious about how they had been able to establish any colonies over the last year, but apparently was all but impossible with the combination of the Scourge, ravaged world and the kett. The truth of the matter was before they could establish a colony they needed an outpost need to be surveyed by Pathfinder and a SAM and without one on hand their options were very limited.

"Excuse me Director Addison," said Scott as he was about to head out.

Addison nodded. "Ryder…"

"It's 'Pathfinder'," he corrected.

Addison then marched up to him narrowing her eyes. "Ryder, we're starving here. If we don't get a foundation of outposts to feed the Initiative, we might as well be 600-years dead. Alec promised a lot. None of it panned out. That's what you're up against. Why people won't trust you. Why _I_ don't trust you. Prove me wrong."

* * *

Meeting Addison was certainly an experience he wouldn't soon forget and he decided to talk to Kandros about the security situation and more about the kett.

"I know that look," said Kandros as he approached him. "The others bent your ear, did they?"

"Something like that."

"You get used to it. Just focus on being a Pathfinder. Can't argue with results, though they'll try. Anyway, welcome to militia HQ," he said gesturing to the equipment lying around. "Excuse the mess. This office fields militia work; Nexus Security and looking for the turian ark."

"What's the word on the turian ark?" Scott asked.

"Scattered readings. Some indicate the Natanus was destroyed, others that people are alive—who knows? If you need anything come see me. Even if it's just to vent."

Scott asked him what brought him to Andromeda, apparently he wanted to come here for the adventure. Apparently his family was very big in the military, but he was the only one to stay in service as his sister became a sculptor and apparently his cousin turned pirate. Eventually got tired and decided to jump to Andromeda to make his own path.

"You talk that you weren't part of the leadership," Scott noted. "How did you end up commanding the militia?"

"I was escorting a prospecting team on some moon when those kett found us," Kandros explained. "They penned us like cattle for experiments. I managed to get loose, snatched a gun, and freed the others. By the time we killed the bastards and headed back toward the Nexus, everyone looked me like I was in charge."

Scott nodded, having a somewhat similar experience. "That sounds familiar."

"The militia grew from there. Funny once the heat is on, all kinds of people rise to the top."

"What you know about the enemies we've encountered—the kett?" Scott asked.

"We usually see them on world with those aliens structures. The kett don't take kindly to anyone studying them. Not sure why. They don't talk to us. Every time we cross paths, there's a fight or they take prisoners."

"Why?" Scott frowned. "What do they want?"

Kandros shrugged. "No one knows. But I've seen their weaponry, and what they do with those prisoners. I want them along long way from the Nexus."

Scott then asked how he could use the militia during his missions. Kandros told him that he had strike teams are specialising in assault and extraction. If he wanted to use some extra firepower just had to contact his APEX teams to provide cover.

"Bye, Kandros. Duty calls, said Scott.

"You and me both, Pathfinder."

* * *

Scott then went to Tann's office, needed to know more about the situation on the Nexus Uprising as well what happened to Jien Garson.

Tann looked at him sympathetically entered. "Ryder. You have my condolences for your father."

"I appreciate it."

"I didn't know him very well, although I understand you played a key role in planning the Initiative. I'm sure he would be concerned that we still have several arks missing."

"Any idea where they went?"

Tann shook his head. "Nothing certain. But tens of thousands of columnists are unaccounted for. It pains the Initiative in an unflattering light." He then looked at Scott businesslike. "Do you have some other business?"

"It sounds like the Nexus has had a rough time of it," Scott noted.

"Publicly I would say we're more than up for the challenge. Privately, I can tell you it's been a disaster. The Scourge killed hundreds—many of them are senior leadership. Even the ground of the Initiative Jien Garson, is dead."

Kesh had warned him about that, but now was his chance to get the full picture. "How did Jien Garson die?"

"With the rest of the leadership," said Tann sadly. "When the Nexus hit the Scourge, a large wing of stasis pod was destroyed. They were killed instantly. Those people travelled for 600 years and died before they even woke up. Jen Garza never glimpsed Heleus. She never saw her vision realised."

"Kandros mentioned something about hitting the Scourge," Scott remembered. "How did it play out?"

"Criminal elements took advantage of the emergency and trade on people's fears," said Tann bitterly. "An uprising followed. We had no choice but to turn to the krogan to deal with them. They crushed the mutiny and the criminals were banished. 'Exiles,' we call them. I doubt we've heard the last of them. They're led by an outlaw, Sloan Kelly. She used to be one of ours."

"Who is this Sloan Kelly?" Scott asked curiously.

"She was head of security for the Nexus. She opposed the uprising at first, but eventually turned traitor and joined them. Misguided sympathy for the plight of the common citizen." Tann scoffed at the very notion. "Nonsense. They pose a direct threat to our existence."

Scott got the feeling that it was only half true so either Tann was being dishonest or he allowed his own views to fill in the blanks.

"There don't seem to be many kroagn around," Scott noted.

"Good riddance," said Tann with a small smile on his face. "The krogan demanded a greater say in political matters—the last place you want them involved. They're muscle, nothing more. Good for fighting and lifting heavy objects. When they don't get what they wanted, they left."

Scott got the instinct impression that he poor views on the Krogan very much. "Why don't you like the krogan?"

"It's common knowledge they're a violent, ignorant species," said Tann with a noted distain. "Long ago, they waged nuclear war on one another. Their planet was decimated. My people try to uplift them, but the krogan could never tame their worst instincts. What if they bring their tempers to Andromeda? We'll all be dead."

Scott shook his head, Tann's views on the krogan when the minority and he seemed to fail to forget that it was a krogan that built the station and a member of his staff. He wasn't going to deny that the krogan were aggressive, that was common knowledge, but you can just condemn an entire species like that.

"What more can you tell me about the Initiative?" Scott asked wanting to change the subject.

"It represents the greatest migration ever attempted. No one had ventured beyond the Milky Way before. We all left home in search of freedom, fortune, perhaps a new beginning. We're the braver souls each species has to offer. I hope the Nexus will serve as the seat of government for us all."

Scott asked a few more details like the early days of the Initiative, according to Tann, Jien Garson was extremely wealthy and had a big dream. He mentioned that Garson planned the Initiative since the early 2170s and through persevering more and more people signed up increasing the chances of her dream.

"It looks like a melting pot around here," Scott noted.

"The Nexus is home to several Initiative species," Tann explained. "Many came ahead of the arks. The hope is that someday this station will one day serve as the governing body in Andromeda. Though I'm not sure what they were thinking, lumping krogan into the mix. As a salarian my kind tend to have low opinions of them. Nothing I've seen here has changed that."

Scott shook his head. "As Director of the Initiative, are you in charge around here or what?"

"If the others would allow me. They don't see me as the rightful successor."

"So how does anything get done?"

"In theory, Kesh handles the Nexus' physical operations, Kandros runs the militia, and Addison manages Colonial Affairs. I oversee all of it. In practice, we argue, debate, and yell at each other until a decision is made… if we're lucky. It is maddening."

"What's the problem with you?" Scott asked.

"I'm not Jien Garson," he said simply. "Our founder was charismatic. Eccentric. Larger than life. Trait I cannot hope to mimic. She and her inner circle perished in the Scourge. Some of the hands of the exiles. Some never made it out of stasis. I was Deputy Assistant for Revenue Management. Then all seven leaders above me died. I was next in line for the role."

Scott can believe this, he was an accountant, no wonder no one trusted him. "So… you're an accountant?"

"Don't let that fool you," said Tann quickly. "We're all capable of more than we know. When I was young. I was fascinated by the idea of exploring space. Life had its detours and I wanted different direction. Then I heard about the Initiative—and saw my chance to try the path not taken. While I may not be settling foot on new worlds, my authority can ensure that you do."

Scott wasn't entirely convinced that. "Right. Sorry."

"Any more information you can give me on the missing arks?" Scott asked.

"No, and that's the distressing part," he said sadly. "The asari, turian, and salarian arks are completely unaccounted for. If they had the same problem with the Scourge that we did. I fear the worst." He then looked at Scott seriously. "Should you find any clues please investigate. Without the other arks, the promise of the Initiative can never be fulfilled."

Scott was wondering if they should be expecting any more, given the other number of species back in the Milky Way. "Are there any other arks we should expect?"

"We'd hoped quarians would be part of the first wave," said Tann regretfully. "But before departure in 2185, we got word they had technical problems with their ship. It seems they're also bringing drell, hanar, and other species as well. Managing all their biological needs caused complications. We won't see them for some time to come."

Scott was also wondering what about viability and how he was opposed to accomplish that. Tann explained that the first step was to establish an outpost and to eliminate any hostile threats. He also mentioned that there was threats could either be kett or any more horrors in Heleus. He also advised that he should try and scout and map terrains along with establishing forward stations.

Scott asked a bit more about the forward stations you mentioned earlier. Sadly the engineering was far too complicated for Tann to explain, but he gave the brief summary. Apparently they were cistern mining, equipment repairs, and re-supplying mission teams.

"That's all. Thanks for your time."

"Of course," said Tann. "As you pointed out, we need each other. Our future depends on each other's success."

* * *

Scott then decided to speak to Adam, his office was even more cramped than Tann's.

"Ah, Ryder, I thought you might pop by," said Adam as he approached him. "I hear that you been talking to the Nexus leadership. I would be interested to hear your point of view."

"They all seem to have problems trusting one another," Scott noted.

"After what we've been through having a little understandable," said Adam. "Tann hasn't exactly inspired confidence in running things, Kesh is annoyed that her clan was forced to leave, Addison is constantly frustrated with the lack of colonial efforts and Kandros is concerned about the kett."

"What can you tell me about the kett?"

"Very little, we only know of them because of Kandros and his daring rescue," Adam sighed. "To be honest it was quite a blow, the first aliens we meet in Andromeda and we're already shooting at one another. I should warn you that you that you might encounter them on Eos."

"What is it that you do here?" Scott asked curiously.

"I support your mission, I also hand reports over to Tann and the other Nexus leader. I can also authorise where the materials go when needed. Though that has been extremely difficult."

"Why?"

"Mostly because we with in finding problems trying to get supplies, but mostly it's because of Spender."

"Kesh mentioned him."

"And I bet she didn't have any nice words to say about him. To put it bluntly man is a leech, he interferes with everything going on in the Nexus and he rubs people the wrong way. Every time I try to coordinate supplies he redirects them, which is also causing trouble for Kesh's department."

"How can one man cause so much trouble?"

"Because his Chief of Staff, but before that he was Addison's assistant," said Adam bitterly. "He was given this promotion for his contribution in the uprising, despite the fact that I should have been Chief of Staff."

"What's your opinion of Tann?"

"I believe he means well, but he doesn't always do well. He was put in charge when everything went to shit and he made it worse. He is also a typical salarian, with very low opinion on the krogan, things we should let them back in the Milky Way."

"You don't share them?"

"I actually served with a krogan back when I was in the Alliance, he was aggressive, but he was nowhere near the savage brat that Tann believes."

"So why did you join Andromeda?" Scott asked curiously.

"Truth of the matter is I lost faith in the Alliance," Adam sighed. "I had the honour and privilege to serve with Commander Shepard on board the Normandy."

Scott's eyes widened. "You knew with the first human Spectre?"

Adam nodded. "Finest human commander I ever had the privilege of serving. However, it was brief, the Normandy got destroyed by an unknown vessel, not all of us survived, even the Commander was considered MIA for time. After that the surviving crew were transferred to other vessels, but then they started to discredit the Commander and that's when I left."

"Why would they want to discredit the first human Spectre?"

Adam looked slightly uneasy. "That is a long story and I don't want to open old wounds."

Scott could tell in an instant that Adam wasn't going to say anything and so decided to change the subject. "So how did you get yourself into this position?"

"Actually it was your cousin that accomplished that," said Adam.

"Rick?"

"Your cousin could see that I wasn't happy with been in the Alliance, I served with him for a time after the destruction of the Normandy. I don't know if you know this, but your father did try to get your cousin on board with the Initiative, but he said that he was needed back in the Milky Way and recommended me for the position."

"So what can you tell got the uprising?" Scott asked.

"It was at a mess," said Adam shaking his head. "Tensions were beginning to rise as hopelessness began to settle in, we made the mistake of not issuing rations when the trouble began. As a result everyone grew complacent and when the food was cut that created a lot of angry people. Even before the mutiny happened there were some individuals trying to escape, they were captured and Tann made the decision put them back in cryo in order to have a proper trial later.

"Tensions increased after that, and fear began to settle in when Tann asked the volunteers for people to return back to stasis and his speech didn't exactly help matters. We then tried to create two outposts on Eos, but they were both destroyed one by storms the other by kett that if that wasn't bad enough, the Nexus leaders decided to hold back with the going this to the public until they had something positive to talk about. Unfortunately word got out somehow and that's when the mutiny started."

"I was told that Sloan Kelly was the leader of the mutineers."

Adam shook his head. "No at the beginning was it Calix Corvannis, he was the chief life support engineer. He rallied a good number of people to his side and that's when all the shooting started, I still don't understand how we managed to get the weapon so quickly. Sloan decided to go behind Tann's back and to try and reason with Calix, but Tann couldn't wait any longer and with the agreement with the rest of the leadership we awoke the krogan.

"Unfortunately someone did not give out the correct instructions, we were hoping to use them as a form of intimidation, instead they charge right in and the entire thing ended in a bloodbath. Calix was killed and that's when Sloan took over. Once all the shooting stopped we were left with a tough decision, we gave them a choice either to return back to stasis or to be exiled from the Nexus, they chose the latter."

"I take it this is not how you would have done things," Scott assumed.

"And not in a position to question these kinds of decisions, but I do think the situation could have been handled better."

"Thanks for the help," said Scott shaking hands with Adam.

"You're welcome and come by anytime if you wish to discuss more."


	4. Getting to Know the Nexus

Scott made his way to Militia HQ and found Liam talking to some of the security personnel and he didn't look awfully happy.

Liam looked at Scott as he approached him. "Pathfinder. No time for a beer yet. This place is a mess. Security is… let's call it strained."

"I can believe it," Scott agreed. "The Nexus is running on empty."

"Not just that. A lot of the exiles _were_ security," said Liam bitterly. "Everyone was trained and armed for a frontier. We know that kett are dangerous and now we have to worry about our own people too. No idea where they went, but they left mad."

"They were frustrated," said Scott. "If they just wanted to kill, they could have fought last here."

"Apparently we're the big hope for everyone. Not the Hyperion showing. Just… us," said Liam looking a bit overwhelmed. "I'm with you. It's just… a lot."

Scott knew how he felt. "This wasn't in the job description. We have to find a world, then save it."

"Glad it's not just me feeling it. But it's not just you, either. We're team, right? It's what they need us to be."

* * *

Scott then found a frustrating turian standing around Militia HQ when confronting her she told him that her husband was being detained and possibly exiled. She said that it was impossible, because the charges against him were completely unfair, that the man he supposedly murdered was a friend and now they were going to: the first murder in Andromeda. According to her all the witnesses and evidence gathered was circumstantial and it could have possibly been an accident.

Scott made his way to the jail and immediately Sergeant Aker, the man in charge of the jail step forward.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Pathfinder Ryder. Here to see Niken Hensus," said Scott.

"Ah, our murderer," Sergeant Aker nodded. "Wife's here all the time. Guess she told you her sob story." He then turned to the turian in the jail cell. "Niken, you're moving up in the world. There's a Pathfinder wanting to chat with you."

Niken looked at Scott. "A Pathfinder, huh? They call in the big guns to exile Andromeda's First Murder."

"Your wife's all broken up over this," Scott explained. "She says you didn't do it. And that she loves you."

Niken sighed. "She's a wonderful person. At this point, it's too late. They found me guilty."

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"I was part of the futile effort to set up a colony on Eos," Niken explained. "We were on our last legs, over one by hostiles, are leader dead. The security chief, Reynolds—my friend—he refused to call for evacuation I argued with him. Everyone saw."

That wasn't exactly efficient evidence to convict a man of murder. "So when he was killed, people assumed you did it?"

"For good reason. He ordered us to regroup and counter attack. We were moving through a sandstorm. I saw movement, thought it was the kett, and I—I guess I panicked and fired… A witness saw the Chief's chest explode."

Sounded a lot like an accident Scott. "Sounds like an accident."

"That's what I told them. But I was enraged when we argued. There's a recording. It's ugly. Everyone certain I did it on purpose so we could evacuate. Only my word otherwise."

Scott could hardly promise anything, but it sounded an awful lot like a misunderstanding to him. "I'll check out the evidence. Maybe something doesn't add up."

"It would be nice to have someone with an open mind looking at it," Niken admitted. "You're a Pathfinder—I'm sure Kandros would give you access. Maybe there's still hope."

* * *

Scott made his way to Kandros. "I've spoken with Niken Hensus. The man found guilty of the murder on Eos."

"Yes, our _first_ murder here in Andromeda. I wish it had been our last. When the colony attempt failed, it didn't help spirits that a high-ranking officer was killed by one of our own. The mutiny here on the Nexus was possibly inevitable, but this acted as a spark."

"It doesn't seem right to put all that on him," said Scott firmly.

"Of course it isn't. But that's the perception. Despite the lack of physical evidence, everything added up. His only defence was: 'Trust me, I didn't do it.'"

Scott raised an eyebrow. "And you assume he's lying?"

"What a lie to a murderer?" Kandros could obviously see that Scott was not going to let this one go. "Look, not yourself out. A key witness, Cassidy Shaw, works in Operations. Go ahead and talk to her. And there's a recording of the perpetrator threatening the victim. I'll let you cue it up on the console there. As far as I'm concerned, this case is closed."

* * *

Scott then went to listen to the recording and he had to admit that the argument was a bit more violent that Niken made out to be, it sounded as if it ended in fisticuffs. He then went to talk to the witness, Cassidy Shaw, she admitted that she had witnessed the victim facing Niken when his chest exploded.

Scott asked if there were any kett within the sandstorm and she admitted that the visibility was quite low. She was also saddened by the fact they had to leave his body behind which struck Scott as odd. When asked why the left such an important piece of evidence behind and she said that Tann wouldn't allow a mission to go back to recover the remains as it was too dangerous.

Scott then made his way over to Tann in order to convince him to search for the remains. It was already heading to Eos, no point why he couldn't examine the murder site at the same time.

"Something I can help you with?" Tann asked as he saw Scott enter.

"I'm looking into the Niken Hensus murder charge," said Scott bluntly.

"And?"

"I want to go to Eos and retrieve Chief Reynold's body."

"That isn't usually Pathfinder's business."

"First murder in Andromeda. And I'm impartial—figured you'd want to get it right."

"Setting an outpost comes first, but I suppose I have no objections. Physical evidence will only bolster the case."

"The more certain we can be, the better."

"All right, but let's keep it quiet. I don't want people thinking we're reopening the case. I hope anything you find reaffirms what's been done. But if it shreds different light, we'll deal with it. We'll send the coordinates of the murder scene. Good luck."

* * *

Scott was making his way around the Nexus when he was suddenly ambushed by a bunch of scientists, who looked quite eager to meet with him. One was a salarian, another was an asari in the final one was turian.

"You must be the Pathfinder," said the salarian immediately shaking hands with him. "Wonderful! You and your SAM exactly what we need."

Scott felt as if he was in a slight disadvantage. "Thanks, mister…?"

"Professor Herik. My colleagues and I work with your SAM and the data you gather to solve Andromeda's scientific mysteries."

"What you study?" Scott asked curiously.

"Herik's into life science," said the turian. "I do planetary geology, oceanography—rocks and runoff." He then gestured to the asari. "Aridana's the space and maths whizz."

"Not that we've had much to study with everyone cooped up for fourteen months," said Professor Herik bitterly.

"But your data on the scourge close like poetry," said Doctor Aridana. "Now we can better advise on repairs the damage it caused."

"And maybe Addison will give us a real workspace," said Professor Herik. "Who can think with all this racket?"

Professor Herik then asked Scott that he could scan some local wildlife for his research. Chief Lucan, the turian scientist, asked if he could study some rocks on his travels. Doctor Aridanna then asked whether he could search for her missing research team network out exploring.

* * *

"Yeah, looks fine so far…" said an engineer to junction box then suddenly there was a huge explosion.

Scott immediately rushed towards the engineer to make sure he was all right. "Hey—you okay?"

The engineer nodded clutching his arm. "I'm fine. My arms got the brunt of it."

"Stuff exploding like this happen often?"

"Back right after the mutiny, we had a lot of this happening, but not lately."

"I wasn't there during the mutiny."

"Lucky." He then looked at the exploded junction box. "I thought we were done with this, honestly. That maybe I was just being paranoid…"

"You know what they say. It's not paranoia…"

The engineer nodded. "…if someone is out to get you, yeah. Heh. Third time this week."

"That's not good," said Scott any realised the implications of all this. "Sorry, understatement."

"Yeah," the engineer sighed. "And now I have more repairs."

"Whoever's doing this has to be stopped before someone gets seriously hurt."

"That's what I'm trying to do, but I'm an engineer. Not a PI." He shook his head as if trying to understand everything. "I've scanned all the potential sabotage areas I can think of, but I don't know who to trust anymore."

"Sounds like a lot went down before the Hyperion docked."

"Yeah, I guess," he nodded and then his eyes lit up. "Wait—that's it. You can't possibly be involved in this. You weren't here during the mutiny. Would you—if you have time, maybe you could help me? If they start hitting critical systems…"

"Sure thing. What can I do?"

"If you could stand these other panels while I fix this one, that'd really help. I've sent the locations to your omni-tool. Just send me the data when you're done."

He then turned around and contacted Kesh. "No, I'm fine. And I don't know—it just blew up."

"Find out why. Be careful," said Kesh.

* * *

Scott began to examine all the junction boxes and it became evident that someone had tampered with them. Judging from the scanned it was designed to build up a small charge each time it distributed power to other systems. If it had remained undiscovered eventually would have cause an overload and violently exploded. Only someone with physical access to the controls could have set up such sabotage.

The engineer, whose name was Raj Patil, contacted him. "Pathfinder, I received the data from SAM. It really is sabotage."

"Any idea as to who it might be?" Scott asked making sure that he was overheard.

"Yeah. All these panels were worked on by Zarah. I just can't believe it."

"Security video logs confirm that Zarah Kellus worked on these panels, as well as the one Raj Patil encountered," said SAM.

"Well, shit," said Scott. "Any idea where she is now?"

"Kellus is currently working on a panel on the Hyperion main deck."

One could only assume that she was planning to sabotage the Hyperion next and so Scott quickly made his way over there. SAM was able to transmit her ID and image making it easier for him to track her down.

"Zarah Kellus?" said Scott approaching her.

She looked up looking a bit curious. "Yes?"

"I have evidence you've been sabotaging the Nexus."

"What?" she said with genuine shock. "No! I've never—I've been looking into this myself. I have the scans to prove it!" She then activated her omni-tool and transferred her scans to him. "Here—I'll transfer the scans I took to your omni-tool."

Scott looked the stands curiously. "Funny. Raj was investigating the same thing—and it led us to you."

"My scans pointed out Raj as the one… so unless someone was setting both of us up, I just don't understand."

" _The data Miss Kellus has accumulated is strangely similar to Mr Patil's. A Third party seems likely_ ," said SAM over their private channel.

Scott had to agree. "Looks like someone is using both you and Raj to cover their tracks."

"They'd need pretty high level access for that," she frowned. "Still. It's better than thinking Raj could have done this. But it means all the data I have is useless. Wish I had access to the security cams. I bet we could find something there."

That was a good idea and Scott have the access they needed. "You stay put, so whoever did this doesn't realise we're onto them. I'll check out the security cams."

Scott then started to make his way back to the trams, but he contacted Raj to give him an update.

"Raj, you there?" he asked.

"Yes. How did it go? Is it—is it really her?"

"Wasn't her," Scott assured. "She had 'proof' pointing at you. I figure someone's been messing with you both. Just keep a low profile and don't talk to anyone. I'm on it."

* * *

Scott made his way to Militia HQ in order to access the security cams. They began searching through the security footage, butall the files were corrupted. This was no way a coincidence meaning that someone with very high clearance managed to mess with the security cam files and it was very likely that it was a member of security.

Scott then had SAM pull out what he could in order to create a biometric scan, so far the evidence pointed to a human male that was assigned on either the Nexus or on Hyperion. Fortunately there were very few humans males assigned to the militia which did now down the search.

It took several hours, but Scott was able to determine that the Nexus was clean and then began making his way to the Hyperion. Fortunately most of the Hyperion was on lockdown which meant the separate or could only be in the lobby area.

He eventually managed to find the saboteur, who was currently working on a junction box, no doubt wanting to cause more sabotage.

"Scan results a partial positive," said SAM. "Target is most likely suspect."

"Who is he?" Scott asked.

"Dale Atkins. Reports to Kandros' department. Assigned to station security."

Scott decided it was best to confront their suspect. "Dale Adkins, right? We need to talk."

"Look, not to be rude, but I have work to do…" he said without looking at him.

Scott narrowed his eyes. "Is that what sabotage is called these days? Work?"

Adkins rose to his feet. "You're pretty arrogant for the new kid. You don't even know what's going on."

"Proof says you've been up to no good."

"Figures," Adkins muttered. "Screw this. Screw all you hypocrites on this station." He then pointed an accusing finger at Scott. "You weren't here when they kicked out our loved ones. Mutiny? We just wanted answers. My sister is out there! I don't really know she's alive or…"

"I'm sorry for what happened, but setting explosives isn't the answer," said Scott sympathetically.

"Neither was sending people into exile because they didn't agree with policy," Atkins countered and then he sighed heavily. "I don't care what you think. The mutiny leaders were right to demand to know what was going on."

"You could have people. Killed them."

"Like those who killed when the leadership had the krogan stomp on my friends?" He stood there strong and firm. "I'm done talking. I confess: it was me. Do whatever you want."

They could allow a separate order stay on the Nexus and the punishment was very clear. "We can't let you stay on board. There's no way what else you're capable of."

Adkins looked at him surprised. "Wait. You… you'd let me go?"

"If you call exile 'letting you go,' sure. You leave and you don't come back."

He then walked off. "…I'll leave."

* * *

While Scott was on Hyperion he decided to go through his father's quarters or rather his quarters now. While looking through his father's study discovered that, his dad had many printed books something which was uncommon these days. According to SAM these books were reproduced copies of Lewis and Clark's journals during the exploration during the 19th century, somehow he wasn't surprised to find that his father had books on explorers.

Even found his father's first sidearm during his early days in the Alliance and SAM said that he used these very weapons doing the First Contact War. It was still hard to believe that the turians had once been considered the enemy and now they were working together.

He also found the coffee machine that his mother gave to his father when he was busy designing SAM. SAM was rather surprised to discover that he owed his existence to have bean.

He then found a log his father's console it contained a recording of Liara T'Soni, an asari doctor in archaeology who studied the remains of the Protheans. Scott remembered his sister mentioned quite a bit about her work.

Also his father must've predicted something might happen to him, because he left the log indicating that he and his sister might find a few things about him and he hoped they would understand. There were other logs, but all of them were decrypted and Scott began to wonder what his father was hiding.

As Scott began to explore the room he suddenly felt a massive headache. "SAM? What was that?"

"An eidetic trigger related to your father and the portions of my memory array he locked," SAM informed him.

"What triggered it?"

"Alec tied in to your progression as a Pathfinder, not to a location. Puzzling as it may be, my program is clear. Locating more of these triggers will unlock the memories. One of your father's memories is now accessible. Return to SAM Node on the Hyperion to investigate further."

* * *

Scott made his way to SAM Node.

"Ryder, the blocks your father placed on my array are opening," SAM informed and the moment he entered. "I can now recall specific memories which Alec wanted you to see."

Scott frowned. "Wait… I can actually _see_ his memories?"

"Yes. You experience them via your implant."

"Okay… something new every day." Scott had no idea what he might experience, but if his father wanted to see his memories he must have had a good reason. "Let's see it."

"The memory is from the time your father was posted on the Citadel," SAM informed him

Scott then suddenly found everything going black and then suddenly he found himself in a completely different room. Standing over him was a woman with blonde hair, she looked immensely troubled as he looked at the datapad.

Scott soon realised that he was seen things from his father's eyes and he recognised the woman as the first human ambassador to the Citadel, Anita Goyle. He didn't know the exact date, but it had to be some time in the late 2160s.

"Alec, your recommendation will never fly," said Ambassador Goyle as she sat opposite him. "Artificial intelligence?"

"It's our best option," Alec pushed.

"If the Council gets wind of this, it'll set back humanity's standings back decades. You're over-reaching."

"Ambassador Goyle, I'm the military attaché on the Citadel. My mandate is clear: Find the edge for Earth," Alec reminded.

"And AI is your answer?" said Ambassador Goyle dubiously.

"We need to catch up. The asari, the salarians—they're centuries ahead of us."

Ambassador Goyle looked as if she was in two minds, but then her aide spoke up.

"But it's illegal," he pointed out.

"Their rules, not ours," said Alec bluntly. "Why deny Earth an advantage?"

"Define this advantage," said Ambassador Goyle plainly.

"It will set us free. We're prisoners of our five senses. There's a reality greater than ours that we can't perceive—but AI can."

"How?" said Ambassador Goyle aide.

"By augmenting our own abilities, and adding a few new ones."

"Well, none of that stop those geth from revolting," Ambassador Goyle reminded.

"Because they were _separate_ from their creators. But AIs and humans interfacing directly, experiencing the world together, benefits both. There's no creator to revolt against."

Ambassador Goyle looked at her aide, but he merely shook his head. She then turned and looked at Alec apologetically. "I'm sorry, Alec. We can't take this risk. I appreciate your work, but your request will be denied."

Scott then watched as the two of them left the room and he could feel his father been annoyed and powerless.

"Alec," said a new voice.

Scott recognised that voice instantly, it was his mother. His eyes and suddenly turned to a computer on Alec's desk and that's when he saw his mother.

"Ellen. What did the doctor say?" Alec asked sounding anxious.

"He told me to appreciate the time I had left," she said sadly. "There's no cure, Alec. It's terminal."

He then sent his father's determination. "Not on my watch."

Everything then turned black once again and Scott found himself back in SAM Node, that was going to be experience he wouldn't forget a while.

"Wow, hearing Mum again… I never knew that's how Dad found out," said Scott female little overwhelmed.

"Alec was a stubborn man."

"I would hope so. Mum's life was worth fighting for."

"It would seem his obstetricians extended to me as well."

Scott nodded. "Nobody wanted to listen. The idea of you scared people too much. After this, Dad moved us back to Earth to care for Mum. Wonder why he wanted me to see this?"

"Perhaps it was the beginning?"

"Of what?"

"Unknown. Private audio logs are now available in your father's quarters. I detect additional memories, but they are currently locked. They may yet hold answers."

"Okay, I'll keep working on it."

Scott returned to his quarters and began to access the logs, there was one from his father just before they headed into the Andromeda Galaxy. There was another one, but this time his father was talking about his mother or more specifically about the disease she was suffering with. He even admitted that SAM could one day become more than he ever imagined.

* * *

Scott had pretty much finished all the business on the Nexus so he made his way to the trams where Cora was waiting. He knew that she was busy discussing things with Director Tann and Adam about the supplies they would need for the mission.

"Hey there," said Scott as he approached her.

Cora looked at him with a concerned look. "You okay? Those guys really grilled you." She then gave a very bitter look. "And Addison. First Pathfinder they've seen in over a year, all she can do is question your competence?"

Scott had to admit that Addison hadn't been his favourite amongst the Nexus leadership. "Yeah, meeting Addison was… interesting."

Cora smiled at him sympathetically. "She doesn't know you. I do, and you're doing fine."

Scott wasn't so sure about that, he hadn't exactly accomplish anything since he became Pathfinder and he had only done one mission. Though he did appreciate Cora saying it more than anything else. "I appreciate it."

"I worked out logistics with Director Tann and Administrator Kingsman," Cora informed him. "They've given us the ship and crew. Kingsman said he has their best taking care of it. When you're ready, just head to the docking bay."

"No time like the present," said Scott.

Cora nodded and soon the two of them enter the tram and started to make their way down to the docking bay.

"Ready to see what Tann and Kingsman gave us?" Scott asked.

"I hear it something special," said Cora activating her omni-tool. "Pathfinder en route. How's the ship?"

"In final checks and looking great," said the voice of a female turian.

"We won't be long." She then deactivated her omni-tool and looked back at Scott. "The way things are going, we'll be on our own out there."

"In other words, we're making this up as we go."

Cora laughed. "We used to call that 'tactical improvisation.' But… at least we'll be doing it in style…"

* * *

In a matter of seconds they reached the docking bay and that's when they saw ship overhead. It was obviously a scout ship and looked very lean almost as if it had just been built, there was no sign of any weapons, but she looked damn fast.

"They call her the Tempest," Cora smiled as the ship landed.

They made their way to the observation deck and found there was already quite a crowd, this must be the first time that anyone the station had seen a ship like this one.

"Let's go and take a closer look!" said Scott excitedly like a kid on Christmas morning.

* * *

When they made their way onto the docking bay they found that there were already moving supplies into her hold. Overseeing this transaction was a female turian, wearing armour, Scott had to assume that she had been the one that Cora had talked to on their way to the docking bay.

"Let's pick up a bit, people! We're fourteen months late!" she yelled at the dock hands as she grabbed the crate herself.

Scott and Cora now standing on the dock and the turian was making her way back onto the deck.

"So you're the one who's been making everything happening," she said looking at Scott as she made her way down the ramp. "Vetra. Vetra Nyx. Initiative wrangler, provision, gunslinger, and everything in between. Are we ready? The sooner we get out of here, the better."

Scott looked at her surprised. "You're coming with us?"

Her mandibles clicked, a turian version of a smile. "Yes. Otherwise, there's no way they're letting this ship off the station."

Scott wasn't going to deny any help I was been offered. "Yeah, let's go see the rest of Heleus."

She then gestured for the two of them to follow when they started to make their way up the ramp, but then suddenly a human worker from Colonial Affairs rushed towards them with a datapad in his hand.

"Hold it. Hold it. You're not going anywhere," he announced.

"Dammit," Verta cursed almost as if she was expecting this to happen.

Scott looked back at the worker. "Is something wrong?"

"Director Addison wants to see a complete report of the Tempest's supplies, munitions and crew," he said.

Scott couldn't believe this was happening. "Director Tann overruled Addison and can't you take this up with Administrator Kingsman?"

He shook his head. "This ship's loaded with equipment for outpost discovery—squarely under Director Addison's purview."

Scott was about to argue, but Verta then approached the worker calmly. "Seen you around. Ben, right?" She then took him to one side. "Came here with a family, didn't you? Son still in cryo? I could pull a few strings, get into the front of the line…"

Ben looked at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Really."

Ben looked quite conflicted as the decision weighed on his mind. "They told me he wasn't essential. But I miss him."

"I know. I got family too, Ben."

Ben then raised his data pad and swiped a few strokes. "It's done." He then sighed heavily. "Addison is going to kill me."

Scott looked immensely relieved. "Thank goodness. For a second I thought I was going to have to deal with Addison again."

Verta chuckled as she made her way back onto the ramp. "And no one wants that. All things considered it was an easy ask. And right now, you need people tearing down obstacles, not putting up more. One of the reasons why Adam assigned me to your team."

"Adam?" Scott asked.

"He likes to work on a first name basis," Verta smiled.

"Finally. Someone who cares about doing stuff, and not just talking about it," Cora whispered to Scott.

* * *

Verta then began to give them the tour the Tempest.

"Everything's state-of-the-art," she said as they make their way to the left to the next floor. "Labs, sensors, exploration gear… Plus her crew, of course. The best in their field."

"Glad to see you're doing so well, Scott," said Lexi as she walked past.

Scott had to assume that she was their medical officer and soon they access the live to the next floor.

"The engine core's based on the ark's ODSY drive," Vetra explain gesturing behind them.

"But it runs a hell of a lot quieter," said a human engineer as he walked by.

"That's Gil Brodie. Engineer, mechanic, all-round wrench jockey," Verta introduced.

She then guided him to the centre of the ship which had some sort of console in the centre displaying a hologram of the Nexus.

"This is the research room," said Verta. "There's space for upgrading equipment, gathering intel…"

"Router engaged," said SAM's voice. "Securing connection to Tempest."

"Welcome aboard, SAM," said a young human female scientist with ragged auburn hair. She then visited Scott as they walked by. "And Ryder, of course."

"All run by Suvi Anwar, our science officer," said Verta began making their way to the next floor.

They were now in the briefing room which was outfitted with holographic displays to make contact with the Nexus, outposts and any other allies they may come across.

"Your quarters are below. Plenty of space up here to get everyone together," Verta explained. The two of them then leaned over the railings that overlooked the research room. "It's all yours. She's light, stealthy and fast ship in her class."

Scott couldn't believe that they were really doing this. "It's really going to be something, isn't it?"

"I haven't even shown you the best part. When you're ready to fly head over to the bridge. Our pilot should have everything good to go."

* * *

Scott decided that now was the best time to head to the bridge, but when he made his way to the research room he noticed Liam at the console. Liam explained that the console allow them to make upgrades or even create new weapons out of anything they find, which will become very useful in the long run.

Scott soon entered the bridge and he was in awe by the setup.

"Departure trajectory locked, Nexus Control," said a voice.

Scott soon realise that he wasn't alone, sitting in the cockpit was a salarian in a pilot uniform. The pilot then looked up from his console and saw him. "Ah, time introductions!"

The pilot got out of his seat and immediately shook hands with Scott. "You must be Ryder. Kallo Jath. A pleasure to be here—and to meet you, of course. I'll be piloting the Tempest at your word." He then stood next to him sharing his awe with the bridge. "Quite the ship! But it'll take a Pathfinder's guidance to see us through Heleus."

"Plenty of danger out there, but I'll do my best to avoid them," Scott assured.

Kallo looked reassured. "That's reassuring. Wouldn't want to lose my best work to that angry cloud." Scott looked at him. "I was test pilot for the Tempest's early prototypes. I admit, I'm itching to see how she performs out here."

Kallo then guided him towards the control panel at the end of the bridge which appeared to react to his presence.

Scott wasn't quite sure how to operate the console. "So how do I…?"

"The consoles syncs with your implant," Kallo explained quickly. "Just swipe, touch a destination here, and the nav system calculates everything. Very efficient."

Soon joining him on the bridge were Cora, Liam, Vetra and Suvi, who took her station in the seat next to him.

"It was optimised for Pathfinder," Cora explained.

"Everything's secure. If you're ready," said Vetra.

"Is anyone ready for something this big?" Liam questioned.

Scott looked at them all. "We signed for the big stuff when we came to Andromeda."

"Alright…" said Kallo as he took his station back in the cockpit zigzagging his way through everyone. "Excuse me… excuse me…"

"Command access is transferred successfully," Cora informed him looking at her omni-tool.

"Um… science and monitoring stations look fine," said Suvi looking a bit anxious. "Lexi is reporting in…"

"Helm is green. Gil reports the drive core is online," Kallo announced.

"This is it, Ryder," Cora smiled. "The Tempest is yours. Unless you've got something to say, for the log?"

It certainly wouldn't hurt to make a speech to mark this day. "I never planned to be Pathfinder. I don't know what's out there. But we're the Milky Way's best and brightest. We can do this."

Scott then looked at Kallo and nodded, signalling him that he was ready to go.

"Nexus Control this is Tempest—ident two-five, two-seven, prepping to depart," said Kallo.

Scott then swiped on the console in front of him and almost instantly the Tempest began to lift off. Everyone in the Nexus watched as the Tempest left the station knowing that their fate were in the hands of its crew.

"Departure vector verified, Tempest," said the Nexus Controller. "Godspeed, Pathfinder."

With that they began to enter into space and began the long and difficult journey of salvaging the Initiative from the very brink of destruction.


	5. The Tempest

The first thing Scott did was check his quarters, which had to be the largest room in the entire ship apart from the cargo bay. There was a large bed behind a view screen, giving Scott glorious view of the system. He also had desk with a number of books and the first thing he did was arrange his model ships on the display window. Sadly the only model ship he was able to get his hands on before they left the Milky Way was that of the Normandy SR-2, though he had to admit that she was a beautiful ship.

On his desk were a few pictures of his family in London they were standing in front of Big Ben with huge smiles on their faces. SAM's had a miniature node inserted in his quarters on his desk allowing him to communicate with him in private.

"Hello, Scott," said SAM as Scott approached him. "It is interesting to be renewed."

"How do you mean?" Scott asked curiously.

"Since my creation. I have been Alec Ryder's SAM. Now I am your SAM. I'm still myself, but now the input and experience I have are completely new. I will develop in a new direction. The term 'reincarnation' seems appropriate."

"Our UK with the changing who you're becoming?" Scott asked looking concerned, yet completely forgotten what an impact all this had on SAM.

"I cannot know until I see the results. I look forward to our continued partnership."

"Are you still the Hyperion?" Scott asked curiously.

"Yes. This terminal provides a direct link to my servers in SAM Node on the ark. I can maintain a presence on the Tempest via quantum entanglement communication."

Scott had no idea what any of that meant. "Let's say, hypothetically, I was out sick the day they talk one taught quantum…" He paused slightly trying to figure the right word and gave a little cough, "uh, embezzlement… communism."

"Via entangled subatomic particles, it's possible to connect secure and instantaneous communication across great distances, SAM explained. "It ensures I remain in touch with you and the Pathfinder team at all times."

"Is it confusing to be in multiple places, talking to different people?" Scott asked curiously.

"My awareness can be partitioned, so I can give you the same attention as, say, a SAM Node technician. In the field, you are my primary focus, and all other requests are queued. In the vernacular, you have my undivided attention."

Scott then asked about what his father's take on him and Sara was and SAM told him that his father believed their family trials would bring them closer together and that hope would endure. Given our recent events it would seem as if that faith had been well-founded.

Scott informed SAM that sometimes while on the field he might make a joke in order to lighten things up and was wondering how his sense of humour was, if he had one. Fortunately his father made that a primary concern during his creation, but clearly it had to be refined. His first joke was about a neutron entering a bar and ordering a drink, when it asked the bartender how much the bartender merely replied that there was no charge. They would definitely have to work on SAMs humour.

"Thanks SAM. Nothing more," said Scott.

* * *

Scott then made his way to the medical bay for his checkup with Lexi, he had to admit that he was surprised that Harry wasn't their chief medical officer.

"You're not Harry," Scott joked as he entered.

"The blue give it away?" Lexi smiled. "Habitat 7 was a little more action-packed than Harry bargain for. He decided to spend his 'retirement years' on the Hyperion looking after your sister."

Scott shrugged. "He know so is the good one."

Lexi raised an eye. "I think you're both trouble." She then immediately pulled out a needle. "Hold still."

She then promptly stabbed him and took a vow of his blood.

"Ow!" he winced, caught completely by surprise.

"Sorry," she said apologetically.

Scott rubbed his forearm. "I remember you having a gentler touch."

"Still trying to get my bearings. Thought I'd be waking up colonists—not taking care of the Pathfinder."

"I couldn't be in better hands," Scott smiled.

She blinked. "I just stabbed you…"

Scott shrugged. "We all have off days."

"I always hoped to work in the field, but everything's happening so quickly."

"Focus on the positive. It helps."

Lexi then began placed her hand beneath her chin and appeared to be in deep thought. "I guess is my opportunity to study alien species first hand. Getting a kett specimen aboard Hyperion would be difficult, but here…"

Scott blinked. "Uh… what?"

"A kett corpse," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "For autopsy. A live specimen would be better, but I'm not greedy."

"Why do you care about the kett?"

Lexi looked at him surprised. "Harry didn't tell you? I'm a specialist in alien anatomy. My thesis on krogan virility and aggression is what got me into the Initiative."

Scott blinked. "That's a very… specific topic."

"I grew up on Omega," she explained. "Lots of krogan mercenaries. The best habitat outside Tuchanka. But we were discussing the kett. An autopsy could teach us potential weaknesses, average lifespan…"

Scott got the message. "Right."

"Just something to think about." She then looked at him strictly. "SAM, make sure the Pathfinder eat his vegetables."

* * *

Scott then started to make his way to the cargo hold and found that Liam was dragging a couch in one of the storage areas.

"Pathfinder! Help me with something?" he said. He then followed his gaze to the couch. "I know, not exactly standard. Got to make the space comfortable. Plus, the fabric diffuses the charge from an overclocked omni-blade. Not giving up a six percent boost, right?"

Scott looked at the couch them back to Liam. "Someone brought this to Andromeda?"

Liam shrugged. "It was new when we left. Been a hard year." He then rubbed his hands together and looked at Scott. "So! Finally time for that beer?"

Moments later the two of them sat down on the couch and began to enjoy a nice cup of beer as they were taught telling each other stories.

"And after two years and a dozen suspensions, I look a 'lateral promotion' out of the force. Being a cop just didn't fit. But crisis response? Digging people out of trouble? That worked. I bet HUSTIL followed you in a few peace actions. Think about your Alliance days much?"

"Tell me about your group."

"Heavy Urban Search-Terrian 1. Earth's contribution to a multi-species disaster response unit." He then drank the bottle of beer in his hand." HUS-T1, but 'HUSTL' looks better on a patch. All civilians. Retired vets—or shits like me. I was fiercely bearded." He then drank from the bottle once again. "Tastes better just thinking about those days."

Scott had to agree. "I wanted adventure and mystery at the edge of known space. There was so much to see. Seems like a long time ago."

"Six hundred years. Give or take." Liam then looked at him curiously. "So, Pathfinder. Why Andromeda?"

"That blunt, huh?"

Liam smiled. "That blunt."

The two of them then drank their beer simultaneously.

"I'd hoped my Alliance career would lead me to adventure," said Scott thinking back. "Exploring, hunting dangers in the dark. Didn't happen. Couldn't. But here, everything's new. And I want to see it all."

"Don't hear 'idealist' a lot," Liam smiled broadly. "Everyone's cynical."

Scott then looked at him. "Back at you, Kosta. Why'd you come?"

"I _want_ to say, 'I'm running from my past, but really running from myself.' That'd be a great story." Scott got the impression that he had watched too many movies as he watched him taking another sip from the bottle. "But it's bullshit. I had family, friends, a good enough job. Nothing was wrong. I just heard about the Initiative and… I believed in it. I believe the new beginning. Still do. I have to. We're in it."

Scott was still bit daunted by all the pressure that had been forced upon them. "If it all goes wrong, it could feel we left for no reason."

"I know what I'm here. A bad start can't change that. I won't let it. In crisis response, I'd focus on essentials. That's you and this team. Pathfinder leads to planets leads to people. You have your part covered. You got this. I'll do my damnedest to help you with the rest."

* * *

Once Scott finished his drink with Liam he went to check on Vetra, who was in the room opposite and appeared to be talking to someone.

"Oh, hey, Pathfinder," said Vetra as he entered the room.

"The Pathfinder's here?" a young voice gasped. "Let me say hi!"

"Fine, but don't embarrass me," Vetra groaned. She then looked at Scott. "Ryder, this is Sid, my sister. Sid, Ryder."

Scott smiled slightly. "Let me guess. Little sister?"

"Who are you calling little?" said Sid's voice sounding offended.

"Look, kiddo, gotta go," said Vetra.

"Wait! Ryder, I just want to know if—"

Vetra then cut the transmission and then spun her chair around to look at Scott. "So, I know it feels like I just jumped aboard your ship without explanation…"

Scott raised his hand reassuringly. "I would've done the same thing just to get off the Nexus."

"That's not why I'm here," she said as she rose to her feet. "Sure. I want to explore the galaxy, but I'm really here to work. I know everyone on the crew. Even the actuators Gil prefers for the ship. Better, I know how to get my hands on them. With me around, your crew's going to be at their best."

She then looked at him with a new sign of hope in her eyes. "We've been failing for months, Ryder. Now that we have you, we have a chance out here."

Scott merely smiled. "Ability to haggle with the locals? Great! But please tell me you're also good in a fight."

Her mandibles clicked. "Like I said before: wrangler, provisioner, gunner and everything in-between. I do what I have to. We all have a personal stake in this. If it keeps going the way it's been, we're all dead." She then started to make her way back to the console in her room. "I should track down a lead for Gil's actuators. Back channels, you know? We'll chat later?"

* * *

Scott decided to leave her be a need his way to engineering and Gil looked up from the console the moment he entered.

"Pathfinder making the rounds," he said. "Slumming it, huh? Want to see how the riffraff are making out?"

Scott shrugged. "Hey, it's a dirty job… Are you the riffraff spokesman?"

"King, actually. You might want to bow," Gil joked as he played along. "Otherwise, things might start falling off the Tempest that the most inopportune times."

"I'll take my chances. Just want to see how things are going with the ship."

"I can coax more out of this baby than some might think, but we shouldn't go too far or push too hard between Nexus stops. For now. It just feels good to be stretching out wings, you know? What idle to long, you start to drift. People seem as ships. Stuck on the Nexus, gotta say I was regretting joining the Initiative."

"Seems like life back there was pretty bleak."

"Not gonna lie, it sucked. I tend to live the way I work: kinda 'feel it, do it.' Not a lot of close ties, no real sense of purpose. Figured maybe I'd find my true calling in Andromeda. Then I got here and, oops, I just mean a decision there's no turning back from."

He then looked at Scott as if he was some sort of salvation. "I was going nuts on the station. You can't know how jazzed I was when you showed up."

"We're exploring this cluster. Eventually the galaxy. If your purpose is here, we'll find it," Scott assured.

"Then the question will be, what will I do with it?" he said giving a small chuckle. "In the meantime… You just keep pointing this ship wherever you want her to go, and I'll make sure she gets there, deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Scott then went to check on Cora, who had set up shop in hydroponics area of the ship. He found her rearranging her staff and he got the impression that she was a little annoyed.

"Nice place, you found," said Scott as he leaned against the wall.

"Clean air. Plants. Helps me think," she said without looking at him.

"Something on your mind?"

"Maybe," she said ticking the crate and Scott saw burst of biotic and immediately sat up.

"What the hell was that?"

Cora chuckled slightly and sat against her desk. "I know that look. It's just my biotics reacting to… all this." She gestured to everything around her were very slight indication of irritation. "I don't normally lose it like this. A huntress should have better control."

Scott frowned on that word. "Huntress?"

"Another term for an asari commando," she explained. "I was one, before the Initiative. Some things stick, though. Like losing the old man."

Scott was a bit puzzled how human could join a bunch of asari commandos. "How does a human soldier get to serve with asari?"

"Prove your biotics can rip an APC apart, and people get nervous," Cora shrugged. "Funny, that. The Alliance found me a cross-species military initiative in a hurry. Sent me to Thessia to serve with a huntress unit. One of the few places where my powers were welcomed. Your father made another one."

Scott nodded with understanding, human biotics were fairly new so the Alliance wasn't quite certain on what to do with them. He had heard rumours that there had once been a facility to train human biotics called BAaT, but something went wrong forcing the place to shut down. The Alliance then established a new facility called Jon Grissom Academy, named after Admiral Grissom himself, this time they learn from their mistakes and it became a success. Sadly came a bit too late for many biotics, though he was aware that several of them were in the military.

Not wanting to press the issue, Scott then immediately change the subject slightly. "You were his second-in-command. Were you friends, too?"

She shook her head slightly. "He was more a mentor than a friend. Prickly old bastard. But I respected that. People treat geniuses like they're made of cut glass. I didn't care how smart he was. I think he likes someone not caring."

"I know it's not the same, but I'm a good listener," Scott offered.

"I hope you're as good at becoming Pathfinder," said Cora hopefully. She then shook her head with mild frustration. "I prepped for years as your father second, then he chooses you. An untrained Pathfinder and all this mess to fix? The hell was he thinking?"

She then got to her feet and began pacing up and down with her hands on her hips. The mission was too important for any kind of rivalry so Scott wanted to sort it out before anything else.

"Is this going to be a problem, Cora?" he asked.

"I don't want arrival. Just answers." She sighed and looked at him. "It's done. Best I can do now is be your second. Keep your father's mission alive. Then maybe we'll all get what we came out here for."

"You, me, side-by-side?" Scott smiled at her. "I like the sound of that."

Cora scolded him, but in a playful manner. "Don't be charming when I'm mad at you."

"Are you?" Scott questioned. "You're not glowing. Blushing, maybe…"

Cora shook her head. "Look, there's still the mission. A lot of dreams to fulfil."

"So what brought _you_ out to Andromeda?" Scott asked.

"Biotics like this, thinking like an asari huntress—I never had a place," Cora shrugged sadly. "Best I could be was a useful freak. The Initiative was meant to be different. _Will_ be different, if this mission succeeds. So I'm seeing it through."

She then began taking in her surroundings. "It's quiet in here. I can keep the plants watered while I work. First job: see if there's any news on the asari ark. If they made it, we could use some asari expertise. If you want to talk, I'll be here."

* * *

Scott then made his way to the bridge to get to better know his pilot.

"Glad you stopped by," said Kalio looking up. "You'll pardon me if I keep an eye on our vector?"

Last thing Scott wanted was to crash into some strange anomaly on their first mission. "That's probably smart."

"Ah. Nothing like being on the bridge of your very own ship, is there?" said Kalio with an almost dreamy look.

Scott looked at him curiously. "You mentioned something about helping design the Tempest?"

"Test pilot, mostly. Plunging through the Nemean Abyss was _almost_ a preparation for the Scourge. Of course, it took a whole team to build the Tempest. I was the only one to come to Heleus, though."

"Why did you?" Scott asked curiously.

Kalio shrugged. "What can I say? We poured our heart into a ship that wouldn't realise her potential into Andromeda. I could've stood on the shore and waved goodbye… or take the leap and see how it all turned out."

Scott was rather surprised that he would do such a thing for a ship. "I like the Tempest, but I'm not sure I travel between galaxies for her."

"The unknown frontier had its charm too," Kalio admitted. "It's… just strange, not having the rest of the design team. I remember Sorenna debugging line 2281 over and over, chewing that green pencil. Teon and O'Connell arguing equations, tapping on the console, three trips of coffee on the corner…"

"You remember all that?"

Kalio looked up. "Hm? Oh, yes. Salarians have photographic memories, and apparently mine's unusually sharp. Like my past is still happening. Though I suppose with the salarian ark missing, you might not get another chance to compare."

"Did you hear anything about the art back on the Nexus?" Scott asked curiously.

Kalio shook his head. "Not a peep. Isn't that strange? You'd think there'd be something. Not that I dislike your company, but it's lonely without other salarians."

"Cheer up, Kalio. We'll always have Director Tann," Scott joked.

Kalio groaned tastefully. "That's snide, little bureaucrat? All the more reason to find the others. I should get back to it. But, thank you, I was afraid the Tempest would be mothballed after we lost your father. We built her for this. She deserves to be in a Pathfinder's hands. Please, come by anytime."

* * *

Scott then approached Suvi, who was more than eager to jump out of her seat. "Ah, Pathfinder! It's wonderful to meet you. I'm Dr. Suvi Anwar, assigned to act as liaison between your crew and the Nexus science team."

"Welcome to my team," Scott greeted. "I look forward to working with you."

"Likewise! I can't wait to get to work. There hasn't been much to do so far, unfortunately. I've studied all the planetary scans. I've even had some hands-on experience with Heleus soil samples. If you want, I'll send you my analysis on the native bacteria microfauna. Sixty pages."

Scott blinked. "That's… a lot of pages. About dirt."

Surprisingly she took back quite well, in truth it was the opposite reaction that Scott had predicted. "Oh, you don't have to be kind. I know it's barely more than a summary. Anyway, I've waited months to get out there to see Heleus. It's why join the Initiative. The Milky Way was just a corner of a vast universe. A corner of a tiny corner. We're the ones who got to step out of that corner. It's incredible."

Scott could sympathise. "I guarded a Mass Relay for some time. I always wanted to see the other side."

"I totally know what you mean!"

"So will you be joining us on missions?"

Suvi looked at him awkwardly. "Uh, that's funny. Me. Out there. With guns and the danger and everything."

Scott looked at her curiously. "But don't you want to experience everything firsthand? I know I'd want to."

"Oh, absolutely. But I know my strengths. Trust me, I'm far more useful to you in the laboratory. Anyway, I've just received some instructions from the science team, and I really should go over them. Later than?"

* * *

Scott then made his way onto the console and began scanning the Zheng He system and already discovered a deposit of element zero. He then headed straight towards the planet designated H-599 and they were able to find the wreckage of a ship, sadly there were no survivors but they were able to scavenge some resources. They also scanned the planet designated Fei Xin and managed to find an active volcano, normally that would be interesting but due to the fact the planet gravity the laver was flowing in a localised area which was worth investigating.

They then entered another system which they designated as Pfeiffer.

"This is about as far as the Nexus surveyors could get before, well…" Kalio stopped and Scott knew the reason why the surveyor's thing go any further.

"Let's see what's waiting here," said Suvi.

One of the first few things they discovered was a unique asteroid in the asteroid belt within the system and managed to acquire some aluminium. They also managed to get a good scan of the blackhole, but they dare not get any closer as being this close was already causing problems with the on-board systems. However, they were able to discover evidence that there hadn't these been one of the system before it was destroyed.

They then re-entered the Eriksson system, the system that housed Habitat 7 and where everything started.

"So, this is where the human ark first entered Heleus?" Kalio asked they entered the system.

"Heck of a wake-up call," said Suvi.

Scott had to admit that he felt some apprehension as they into the system, but he can let that deter him from his job. Fortunately, Kalio was able to avoid the Scourge, it was amazing that they didn't notice it when they first arrived.

Scott knew they had to stand the entire system as the Hyperion never had a chance with all the problems that occurred. One of the first things they discovered was a damage shuttle within the Scourge and unfortunately it was the same research vessel that Dr Aridana after them to keep eye out.

"That's the research shuttle Dr Aridana informed us of," SAM informed Scott. "There are no life readings within."

Scott shook his head. "She'll want to know."

Before they left they managed to download the research data at the research team acquired before the crash. It wasn't much, but at least everything they did wasn't in vain. They then returned back to Habitat 7 where they discovered a satellite, no doubt expertly discharged from the Hyperion in the Scourge and while it was an active they were able to salvage it.

They then made their way to the planet Vinland where they managed to find a crater caused by a meteorite when it passed through the Scourge giving them some well needed resources. They then made their way to the planet Helluland and found an aluminium mineral deposit.

Scott then decided to take a bit of a break from all this searching and went down to talk to Vetra.

* * *

Vetra was busy checking through all the stuff they managed to acquire on their little excursion. She looked up from her data pad as he entered. "Need something? Need something done?"

"You talked about your back channels. What did you mean?" Scott asked curiously.

"We brought a lot from home. Some of it marked 'Initiative,' some of it in personal caches," Vetra explained. "Most things you want someone's got. You just have to figure out who—and what they're willing to take in exchange."

"It can't be that simple."

"Oh, but it is. Most things are simple, once you know the trick to them."

Scott had been wondering how Vetra came to know about the Initiative as it was quite secretive to prevent the Council from stopping them or pirates from raiding them. "How did you hear of the Andromeda Initiative?"

"Short answer? Kesh," said Vetra with her mandibles clicking. "She was looking for some experimental ship mods, and I knew how to track them down. I for that it was a one-time deal, but she came back. Once, twice… Eventually I figured out something was going on. Something big, with creds behind it. I asked, and she told me about the Initiative. New galaxy, new home—couldn't pass that up."

"You were on the Nexus when the revolt happened?" Scott frowned.

Vetra shrugged. "When you promise people 'golden worlds' and all they get are wastelands and death cloud, they riot. Some wanted to go home. Some demanded answers. And a couple just want to stir shit up."

"And you?"

"Some days I wondered if the exiles had a point," Vetra admitted. "Maybe we were conned into coming here. But why would the Initiative go to all this trouble just to screw us over? Thing about conning people? You know something they don't. That's why the con works. If I'm going to pick a side, I'm thinking the liars."

"You're pretty familiar with the ship," Scott noted.

"I make sure the technicians had what they needed to keep the Tempest ready and waiting," Vetra explained. "Leadership wanted to strip her for parts, but I kept saying 'a Pathfinder's gonna show up.'" Her mandibles clicked with satisfaction. "I like being right."

"So you and Administrator Kingsman seem to know each other," Scott noted.

"First of all, you can drop the Administrator thing, he hates titles," said Vetra. "But back to your question, we did some business when he was doing the Alliance, there were some things that he couldn't get on secured channels, and willing to bet most the equipment that his former Commander and his team used came from me. I can help but smile on the day that Commander Shepard took down Saren with my gear.

"After the uprising both Adam and I did what we could to get the equipment we need to fix things up, those were some long night shifts I can tell you. He's a good guy and he's got some crazy stories to tell during his time in the Alliance, especially when he joined up with Commander Shepard, I don't know whether he's telling the truth on making the stuff up, because it all sounds crazy."

"You probably have work to do," said Scott noticing the crates. "We can chat later."

"You know where to find me," said Vetra heading back to work.

* * *

Scott then made his way over to Liam, who appeared to be prepping no doubt for their mission.

"Talk to me," said Liam as he entered.

"We barely covered have you joined," said Scott. "Tell me something about yourself."

"All right," Liam smiled as he rested the assault rifle he was prepping on a crate. "I was about student, piss-poor cop, great responder. Had a good life, but it'd all been done. I wasn't looking to start over. I wanted to start big."

"You were a cop, then crisis response?" said Scott curiously. "Couldn't have been long in either."

"Didn't have the patience for law, so I figured enforcement. Dad knew it didn't fit before I did. But it got me into HUSTL. They mostly take vets and retired service. Best years of my life."

"An impatient rookie frustrated by procedure?" said Scott shaking his head. "That's overdone."

Liam nodded. "I know, right? I wanted new. And I got it. And that led me here."

"Tell me about your family."

"I miss the hell out of them," said Liam with a sad expression. "Some nights you just cry, right? That's thing everyone does? Mum, Joelle. Dad, Calvin. Both lawyers. Met on the Citadel, settled on Earth. No brothers or sisters. That… might've been too much to leave. It was traditional. How about you?"

"Live with my family was not typical. On a number of fronts," Scott admitted.

"You make do though, right? Family has to. I know mine did. I said goodbye to my mum and dad, and got on a ship to Andromeda."

"We'll talk later."

Liam nodded. "I know it."

* * *

Scott then made his way to the med bay, he want to discuss what he had seen with Lexi, she was the nearest thing they had to a counsellor.

"Need something?" Lexi asked looking up from her work.

"I need to talk to you. About something private," said Scott.

Lexi nodded. "Of course. That's what I'm here for."

"When Dad died, he blocked off part of SAM's memory," Scott explained. "Things he didn't want me to see."

"Or he thought you weren't ready for."

Scott shrugged. "Maybe. I found this… trigger. It unlocked a… memory fragment of Dad on the Citadel. From when the Alliance rejected his idea about AI. And he found out mum's illness was terminal."

"Why do you think your father chose this specific memory?" Lexi asked.

Scott could only think of one reason why his father would choose such a memory. "It was when his journey to Andromeda really began."

"Those events started your family down a new path."

Scott nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Lexi. Feels good to talk about this."

He then looked a Lexi and asked how long she had been friends with Harry. She told him that she had been friends with him for quite a long time, but they had bet on a medical convention on the Citadel. He was moderating a panel on neurosurgery in low-gravity environments and she knew from his confidence at the two of them would be friends.

He also asked how an asari doctor got on the Hyperion and she confirmed what she suspected, because she was an expert on alien anatomy. Also Harry apparently insisted and she pondered whether he had always intended to switch jobs.

"I'll let you get back to it," Scott smiled.

"I'll behave you need me," she said as she turned back to her work.

* * *

He then went to check back with Gil.

"Long time no chat," said Gil with a small chuckle. "What's up?"

Scott expresses gratitude for getting the Tempest up and ready so quickly and he confessed that he had fudged reports to come and work early and then work like hell to make up for it. He merely said that it expanded his legend and that he could provide calm and reassurance rather crew relaxes.

"What's your social circle like?" Scott asked curiously.

"I'm good for a laugh, so I know lots of people—but I don't let too many in. My one true friend is stationed on the Nexus. She's the only piece of the Milky Way I brought with me. The more you when I get to know each other, the more you'll probably hear about her."

"How tough has it been on the Nexus all these months?" Scott asked.

"Have you ever eaten overcooked space cow tongue?"

"Hasn't everyone?"

"Well, then you know, it's super tough. Wondering if you going to die from a critical malfunction—or maybe starvation. Imagining which would be worse. But hey, you could always take a break from the fear and boredom to dwell on being part of the biggest failure in galactic history. Maybe even participate in a revolt…"

Scott hated to remind him that since they were in a new galaxy there would be new galactic history, which they had barely scratched the surface. "What was your take on _that_?"

"I didn't place any bets, if that's what you're asking," said Gil folding his arms. "Truth is, I don't think anyone made out particularly well. Whatever side you're on, you die a little when your brother, your teammate, becomes an enemy. We travelled all this way, all hope and wonder, and we end up fighting with each other over scraps. It's sad."

Scott asked him on his means of the crew, he admitted that he liked Vetra and Suvi. As for those that came from the Hyperion, he found Lexi a bit nosy and quite liked Liam. However, he found Cora a bit by the book.

Scott made a little joke saying that she was needed to zoo in check and he joked that he wanted to be a mongoose, but then he changed his mind and wanted to be a crow in the zoo. Scott noticed that he failed to mention Kalio and he got the impression that he didn't think much of him.

"Good talking to you, Gil," said Scott.

"Any time."

Scott then went to check out on Cora, who was busy going over the personnel files no doubt wants to see the qualifications of everyone.

* * *

"Ryder," she said as she rose to her feet.

Scott asked what she did while she was part of the asari military. She said that she had spent four years in a commando unit called Talein's Daughters. Apparently it was part of the Councils cross-species integration initiative. She admitted that Scott probably would have had a more excited time guarding the Arcturus relay.

Though she did admit that they did good work keeping the peace in asari space. Scott was a little surprised upon hearing this but someone would pick a fight with the most powerful species in the galaxy. She explained that even in asari there were deviants, mostly cultists, terrorists, rouge Ardat-Yakshi and people demanding withdraw from the Citadel.

He asked a bit more about her commando unit, she said that she had made a friend of the youngest member of the team, Janae. They had an old veteran a sniper named Tethys. The medic was called Kalia and surprisingly they appear to have some sort of priest named Valenza. Their CO, Nisira led them all over the Athena Nebula and beyond.

Scott then asked for any war story she could give him about her old commando unit. She mentioned that her CO, Nisira managed to assassinate a krogan warlord with a pack of cards. Scott wasn't sure whether she was making up or not, but it was too unbelievable not to be true.

"You were in the Alliance for you became a huntress, right? What made you join up?" Scott asked curiously.

"My biotics," she said simply. "I was still living on my parents' cargo transport when they manifested. Untrained biotic power on a starship means… accidents. But we couldn't afford a tutor. The Alliance had implants, the training, everything. Old history now." She then gave him the same curious look he gave her a few moments ago. "Your turn: Remind me why you came to Andromeda."

"I spent years watching pioneers go through the Arcturus mass relays—off to glory while I stay behind. Then Dad's career collapsed. His AI research made him too toxic."

Cora nodded. "I heard. Must have changed everything for your family."

Scott nodded. "We need to start over somewhere new, together. Or as 'together' as we could. So, Andromeda."

"None of you Ryders ever think small, do you?" Cora smiled. "But your cousin, he remained behind didn't he?"

"Almost exactly the same time when my father's research became public, he served with Admiral Hackett. The Admiral didn't care about family ties so long as my cousin remained accredited the uniform."

"Your cousin is sure one lucky guy."

"Did you come out here with anyone special? Maybe someone you served with?" Scott asked curiously.

Cora shook her head. "I had my fun on shore leave. Nothing serious, though. Asari huntresses… figure things out, but I was there for soldiering, not romance."

"You're not technically militarily anymore…" Scott reminded.

Cora rolled her eyes. "Can't get anything past you can I?"

"See you later, Cora."

"I'll be here."

* * *

Scott then made his way to the bridge and decided to have another talk with Kalio.

"What can I do for you?" Kalio asked looking up from his controls.

"If you help to build the Tempest, you must know plenty about her," Scott assumed.

"Just about everything by memory. It was quite the effort to get her working. The Initiative needed absolute up-to-date technology, which we all had to coordinate. And some of it was rather tricky to acquire."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Acquire?"

"Buy. Legal and above board, of course," he said and gave a nervous cough. "Yes." His face then saddened as if he remembered a bad memory. "Sadly, the other Pathfinder vessels were lost when the 'Scourge' hit the Nexus. The Tempest is truly unique."

Scott then mentioned to him that he had not had the privilege of meeting many salarians, the only ones that he met were on the Citadel when he was a kid. Kalio warned him that depending on opinions from others they were either conniving spies, genius researchers or meddling scientists. Imagine that some of those comments were reflecting on their choice to lift the krogan to use them as blunt instruments. He explains that since they had a 40 year lifespan that they had put a lot into living and sometimes lines blurred in their haste. He really hopes that while in Andromeda they did not repeat their old mistakes.

"I'll let you concentrate."

"You know well I'll be."

* * *

Scott then made his way over to Suvi, he still had several questions that he was a bit fuzzy on.

"How long have you been awake in Heleus?" Scott asked.

"Not as long as some," she admitted. "Miss the entire mess of the uprising, thank heaven. I was defrosted to replace an exiled member of the team. Not that there was much science to do for the longest time."

"So what _did_ you do?" Scott asked.

"Help wherever I could. Made plans for science we would eventually do. Spend some time on an investigation: figuring out how long the food would last, if the worst happens. Who's essential, who's not. Who gets what." She then shuddered at the memory. "I… I don't want to do that again."

"I'm so sorry," said Scott apologetically. "I can't believe you had to do that."

"With no arks, no Pathfinders… we had a plan for the worst."

Scott naturally assumed that she remained constant contact with the science team on the Nexus and she confirmed it. She updated them with everything they came across as often as she could, asking for their input.

"What you know about the Scourge?" Scott asked wanting to know more about the anomaly.

"We established that it's an artificial. Someone… put it there," she confirmed. "All they did something that caused its creation. We don't know why. That's still a mystery."

"I'm still fuzzy about how we managed to see Andromeda all the way from home," Scott frowned.

Suvi nodded. "It confuses me too. I mean, the light-lag would've made any dated two million years out of date. So I asked Doctor Aridana and she told me… well, it wasn't our tech that did it. It was the geth's."

Scott stared at her. "You're kidding. Those killer robots we had in the Milky Way?"

"Those exact ones. The initiative obtained data from an array in deep space. A geth construct. According to Aridana, the geth rebuilt a mass relay and turned the approaching corridor into a FTL sensor."

Scott frowned. "A what now?"

"It operated like a telescope, just faster-than-light. It provided much more up-to-date info. We don't know why the geth were interested in observing beyond the galaxy though. Maybe we'll never know."

Scott pondered. "Did my dad know about this? Why didn't he tell me?"

"It's possible he didn't know. The geth are isolationists and hostile. Using the info, even obtaining it in the first place, probably crossed a lot of boundaries."

Scott nodded, but he was curious why the geth built such a thing. "I should get back to things."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Back on the Nexus, people were starting to get hopeful now that Pathfinder had shown up. Everyone was busy clearing out as many rooms as possible, in the prospector they would finally get the chance to wake more people.

Adam was placed in charge of organising all the supplies and then Addison practically barged into his office.

"What is the meaning of this?" she snapped.

"Director I'm very busy, if it's not important it can wait," said Adam not looking down from his data pad.

Addison then placed her hands on his desk and leaned in towards him. "I want to know why the Tempest manifest was approved without me going through the stock."

Adam looked up. "I didn't authorise anything, but I can assure you that I would have if I had the opportunity."

"Those supplies could be very vital to the Initiative."

Adam shook his head. "Director, the supplies were needed for the Pathfinders' mission and need I point out that Director Tann gave his approval and he has backing from both Kesh and Kandros."

"So I've been singled out?"

"We are in a crisis, by all reports we only have enough food for another month and I can tell you that prospect is going to spread a lot of fear and anger, we could look at the second uprising."

"So you're putting your faith in an untrained Pathfinder."

"Whatever options do we have?" Adam asked as he rose from his desk. "I'm sorry Director, but I'm afraid its way out of anyone's hands now. I think the best thing you can do is organise the equipment needed for an outpost, assuming that Ryder is successful."

Addison looked as if she wanted to argue more, but then she turned around and left the office in a huff.

"Nice talking to you too," Adam mumbled and then turned his attention back to the data pad.


	6. A Better Beginning

Scott knew that he can delay heading to Eos any longer, there was too much lot riding on him to do otherwise.

He soon approached the console and began to access it. "To Eos, then. What should have been our Habitat 1."

"Two fail outposts put an end to that idea," Suvi informed him.

"Maybe we can turn things around," said Scott trying to remain positive and then he turned to Kalio. "Kalio, take us in."

Kalio nodded and soon the entrance into FTL and started to make their way to the Pytheas System. It only took them about an hour to reach the system and Scott had to admit that he was feeling a bit anxious, this was officially his first mission as Pathfinder and there was so much riding on him.

"System: Pytheas. Andromeda Initiative Habitat 1, designated Eos," said SAM.

"It was supposed to be an easy first step—until no one else showed and we got clobbered. Twice," said Kalio.

Suvi frowned. "Why has SAM altered frequency detection?"

"What are we hearing, SAM?" Scott asked.

"There is a signal, Pathfinder. I recommend an immediate examination of Eos," SAM advised.

Scott was a little intrigued, but in his view the first step would be to scan the system first. His instincts were proven right as they scanned the planet Knonsu and were able to find a supply of beryllium and wasted no time to get it aboard. He scan the system again and found an asteroid within the asteroid belt which held a rich iron deposit so they not as much as they could on board.

They then started to scan the planet H-276 and managed to find a satellite in orbit around it. Upon closer examination it was easy to conclude that one of the early outposts had launched it, but they lost contact when the outpost was destroyed. Fortunately the satellite gave them quite a bit of information on the planet itself and with any luck the research data collected could be helpful.

With the scanning done the immediately made a beeline for Eos and everyone got prepared for their mission, but the first thing they had to do was scan the plan for that strange signal SAM picked up earlier and it in take long for them to find it.

"A mirror of the signal on Habitat 7," SAM informed them. "Possibly atmosphere manipulation."

"Is that possible?" Suvi asked.

"We'll find out," said Scott. "If it is like Habitat 7, no doubt we'll run into the kett."

Without further ado they began making their way towards the landing zone, the others were starting to get the equipment together.

"Suiting up," said Cora.

"Ready, Freddy," said Liam.

"See you on the ramp," said Vetra.

Scott looked at Suvi. "Hope we're all that ready." He then started to make his way to the console and looked over towards Kalio. "Kalio? All right."

"Integrating search area from SAM," said Kalio as you begin to bring them down. "How he pulled that mystery signal through the storms, I have no idea."

"Multisensory neural collection," said Suvi as if it was obvious. "Amazing."

"Factory fresh across the board," said Gil over comms. "Spinning up the compensators."

Kalio looked at Scott impressively as he began to fiddle with the console. "You're already tuning the displays?"

"We'll get a better read in this pass than the Nexus has had in months," said Suvi.

Scott just stared down at the planet we could have sworn that he heard voices, but they were so fine that he could make them out.

"What?" Scott frowned as he began to cover his eyes from the sun.

"I said a lot of people have their hopes pinned on us," said Liam's voice bringing him out of his thoughts. Scott had been so fixated on the voices didn't even realise that Liam had been standing next to him the entire time. "They gave up on Eos."

He then looked to the planet. "Can't blame them. Expected a golden world. Instead they saw their friends die. Never know how that'll affect…" Liam then saw Scott and remembered that he had already suffered from loss and mentally kicked himself in the head. "Sorry. You okay?"

Scott looked at him. "I think… I'm still messed up by what happened with my dad."

Liam nodded. "There hasn't been much time to process it."

Scott shook his head, it's not exactly what he meant. "No, I mean, I think I'm feeling it. Like… hearing things. Other than SAM."

Liam gave him a confused look and he had to admit it sounded crazy.

"Pathfinder?" said Kalio bringing them back to the present. "The Tempest checks out. We're good."

Scott looked Liam silently telling him to join the others while he stayed on the bridge. Liam nodded and walked off and he approached the console.

"Take us down," Scott ordered.

Suvi smiled broadly. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting a Pathfinder to say that."

With that they immediately began flying down towards the planet and directly to the landing zone.

"Core is hot," said Gil.

"Shield holding," said Kalio as they enter the atmosphere. "Adjusting entry."

Scott wasn't slightly uneasy by all the shaking. "We got this, right?"

Seconds later they successfully enter the atmosphere and the view was not exactly welcoming. Scott knew that Eos was a desert world, but he didn't expect to see all these powerful storms ravaging the planet.

"Hell!" Suvi cursed as the ship shook violently.

Scott was quite impressed with Kalio's piloting skills as despite all these storms they managed to reach one of the failed outposts, which in fact was there landing zone.

"There!" Scott pointed at the outpost. "Set us down at this navpoint!"

Kalio nodded and within seconds they landed on the planet.

* * *

Once Scott was suited up he joins the others and they started to step foot on the planet. However, now came the hard part of trying to figure out what to do next.

"What are we even supposed to do here?" Vetra asked.

"Reports state that this planet suffers deadly storms that are contaminated by radiation from the Scourge," SAM informed them. "Eos deployment was incomplete due to environmental hazards and ultimately hostile encounters."

"Plus, no Pathfinder," Scott added. "If Eos is anything like Habitat 7, that signal we scanned must be connected with the atmosphere. We could use the outpost antenna to track it down. Let's get the power back on."

They began to explore the outpost, which was absolutely deserted. There was no radiation thanks to the pylons that surrounded the encampment, but with this much radiation combined with the storms they wouldn't have lasted for very long.

"They must've known these would last in these conditions," said Scott.

"How would they know? They didn't have a Pathfinder," Vetra reminded.

"They do now. We'll make Eos a home," Scott promised.

They soon approached the main control building, but the door was jammed shut. SAM informed them that Site 1 had individual security codes and has its own protocol. In simpler terms that meant they can get in without the codes which meant they had to hunt around.

* * *

They looked around the outpost and eventually found a security code, they also heard an audio log from one of the first colonists, a woman by the name of Anna Farthingale. The log told them that the storm appeared from out of nowhere resulting in the death of one of the workers while he was tending to the crops.

Now they have the access codes the made their way back to the main building.

"Main door had power, but not the interior doors?" Scott frowned.

"Full functionality would require an active power relay station," said SAM.

Scott groaned. "That means the antenna's out of power, too." He then looked at the others. "The logs might tell us what's up with the power relay."

One of the first logs they managed access was from a Zed Wilcox, who believed that Addison was out of his mind to send them down here. He mentioned that Anna Farthingale wanted him to remain positive for the rest of the team, but he wasn't feeling positive at all and feared that would die here.

Scott accessed another console, but was only able to access a few files. "I got a partial log but I can't turn on the antenna. Something's blocking the power."

"A remote lock is active," said SAM. "The interference originates from a nearby power relay tower."

Cora frowned. "So we're not the only ones interested in what's happening here."

"Let's check out this relay tower."

* * *

They soon exited the main control centre and Scott couldn't help but shake his head at the devastation.

"Look at this place, it's a wasteland," he said.

"The radiation in Eos's atmosphere makes it difficult to cultivate life," SAM informed them.

Scott frowned. "Radiation? But are suits protect against that, right?"

"Site 1 contains shield masts to dampen the brunt of contamination."

"But if we got outside of Site 1's perimeter," said Liam.

"That would not be advised."

"My teeth aren't going to fall out, right?" said Liam feeling a little apprehensive. "I like my teeth."

"Relax, Liam," said Lexi over the comm. "SAM's monitoring your vitals and I'm prepping a detox bath just in case."

* * *

They soon reached the power relay station, but there was no power meaning I have to find a way to restore it. They were about to leave, but then they heard a voice over the comms and it appeared to be coming from inside the building.

"Huh. Guess that ship wasn't kett then," said the mysterious voice. "They don't knock."

Scott frowned. "There are people here? We thought everyone left was gone."

"'Course you did. Now shove off. Find your own salvage. This spots taken."

It was clear that there friend inside mistook them for scavengers. "I'm not a scavenger, I'm a Pathfinder. We've come to fix all this."

"Call me Clancy," said the voice. "Pathfinder, huh? Like that changes much. The Nexus just can't let Eos go, can it? However much it fails down here."

"I'm tracking a signal that will help Eos," Scott explained. "I only need the power for the antenna."

"Look, I cut the power for a reason," said Clancy bluntly. "The kett are patrolling today. You turn the power relay back on, they'll know there's a juicy target alive down here."

"Help me with the power relay, and I'll take care of the kett."

"You're crazy. Though maybe it's a good crazy." They waited a few seconds for him to make a decision. "Okay, I'll enable the generator out of there. You want to put the tiger, it's on you."

They began to try and get the generators working, but there was a damage pylon, two of them in fact. It took some time, but thanks to SAM they were able to realign them and while they were powering up the generator Scott wanted to know more about their friend Clancy.

"SAM. Our friend, Clancy—was he part of the outpost team here?" Scott asked.

"No, Pathfinder," said SAM. "According to the Nexus records, he's stationed in the hangar bay."

"So he used his clearance to sneak off the station. Make some credits on the side," said Vetra sounding a little impressed.

Cora rolled her eyes. "Don't sound so impressed."

The moment they managed to get the power back on they saw a kett shuttle heading straight down towards them.

"We've got company," said Scott pulling out his assault rifle.

Scott quickly launched an incendiary at the kett advancing towards them and Vetra fired a concussive round. The combined attack created a massive explosion that not a good majority of the kett foot soldiers which were now known as the Chosen.

Cora then performed a charge manoeuvre slamming and slammed into a Chosen, she then quickly spun around and fired her shotgun at close range at another beside her. Liam activated his jump jets and immediately activated his omni-blades and slammed them into the chest of another Chosen, killing the last of them.

With that done they made their way back to the power station and Clancy opened the doors. He was completely stunned by the display he had seen by Scott and the others.

"You took down all those Kett?" said Clancy in disbelief. "Sure, use the power relay. Hell, take whatever you like. Word of advice, though: If that signal of yours is past the perimeter, you'll need a ride."

"A ride?" Scott frowned.

"Shuttles aren't fun in these winds. You need wheels, I think they kept a little something in storage.

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Didn't get around to salvage it yet?"

Clancy nodded and they bought some extra equipment, he left the building. They then made their way to the power control console.

"Power stored," said Scott after a few keystrokes. "We should have access to everything in Site 1 now. Right, SAM?"

"Correct," said SAM. "Plus, I've located the source of the signal we detected in orbit. It's coming from the large alien structure just beyond Site 1. The structure appears to be almost identical to the one your father used to adjust the atmosphere of the previous planet. It's worth investigating."

Scott hadn't forgotten the last time they investigated one of these structures. "Let's not forget what else happened on Habitat 7. This is powerful alien tech—we need to respect, go slow."

Cora nodded in agreement. "For sure. We'll follow your lead."

"A warning—radiation levels beyond the perimeter of Site 1 are well above acceptable limits," SAM warned. "You cannot proceed without additional protection."

"All the more reason to see that alien structure can make a difference to this planet," said Scott. He then turned and looked at the others. "C'mon… we better find that vehicle Clancy mentioned."

* * *

They investigated the side until they found the storage container, a very large one. When Scott activated his scan he was able to check the serial number.

"'Special requisition: all-terrain scout rover,'" reading the serial number on the container.

"A Nomad!" said Gil excitedly over the comm. "Six wheel drive. Jump-jets. Just what you need."

"So shiny," said Vetra as she peaked what was inside it through one of the thin windows.

"This must be what Clancy meant," Scott assumed.

They then entered a research lab and found that the power was still on.

"Well, what do you know," Scott smiled. "The outpost's research centre is still intact."

"Updating the Tempest on this crucial recovery," said SAM.

"Research was always key to the Initiative," said Suvi over the comm. "We'll need here too."

"We're not scavengers anymore. This is how we rebuild," said Scott determinedly.

"Someone else agrees," said SAM. "This research centre was used recently to monitor the ailing signal."

So they weren't the only ones interested in the alien structure. "This gives us the tools to find the source. And maybe whoever else is looking."

The next step was to call down a forward station in order to get the command codes to get their hands on the Nomad. As they did they discovered some dead bodies, Lexi asked Ryder if he could keep his eye out for any more and he was more than willing to do so.

They then found an ideal landing zone for the forward station and watched as it flew down towards them and gently landed in front of them.

They continue to look around Site 1 and with the aid of SAM they were able to create video projections of the settlers. The site leader, Anna Farthingale refused to leave despite all the radiation and storms.

Once they inserted the code into the container the door opened and shooting out of the container was the rover. It was six wheel drive, pure white and looked as if it was brand-new. Scott wasted no time getting himself and the others inside of it.

They soon exited the perimeter of Site 1 and immediately encountered the radiation. Judging from the readings they received of the radiation there was no way they would been able to make it out there on foot, but the Nomad provided more opportunities.

* * *

They soon reached what used to be Site 2, nicknamed Resilience. The place was better prepared to deal with the sandstorms, but he was not as prepared to deal with the kett which resulted in a massacre.

Studying the place they found more bodies and Scott found it a bit strange that there weren't too many to count as a massacre. SAM and Lexi confirmed that no one had managed to retrieve any more bodies which led to the grim conclusion that the kett took them.

They began to investigate, but something seemed off most of the doors were sealed. Scott decided to access the power grid in order to access the doors.

"Pathfinder, a maintenance bulletin was issued at the time of shutdown," said SAM.

"What does it say?" Scott asked as he made his way to the door.

"'Run.'"

The door opened and then their eyes widened, because charging towards them was a gigantic creature. Judging from the armour which resembled bony poverty belong to the kett and it looked as if it was very hungry.

"Override! Close it!" Cora yelled.

Scott quickly closed the door and the immediately rushed out and then they heard the sound of something big tearing down the doors. The creature finally emerged and it was on a massive rampage.

"Tempest, we have an unknown enemy! Evac the Pathfinder!" Cora ordered.

"Whoa, hold on!" said Scott.

"No go, Harper," said Kalio over the comm. "We have to lay low—kett are inbound to your location!"

Scott can believe this. "Kett and that thing? Son of a…!"

The battle was anything but fun, with the kett on one side and that giant beast on the other it was no surprise that the second outpost team overrun. Fortunately, Scott and the others were far better equipped and better trained.

Cora quickly use the biotic charges slam into the kett forces behind them and followed that with a powerful nova blast sending them flying. Scott then fired an incendiary and combined it with a concussive round creating a massive explosion at the creature.

Liam moved in close quarters against the kett using his omni-blades to knock them off balance. Retro tossed several grenades straight at the beasts head blinding it and Scott quickly use the engineer profile to create some turrets.

It took about 10 minutes, but eventually they managed to quell all resistance and all them fell to the ground utterly exhausted.

Once the fight was over they were able to investigate the site fully and found that Site 2 when investigating something, some form of schematics, but they were scattered. Fortunately they were able to find another piece at Site 1 earlier and Scott was determined to finish what they started.

They got back onto the Nomad and started to make their way towards the alien structure.

* * *

As they drove, Cora looked at Vetra. "I read your dossier."

"'Dossier,' huh? Fancy," said Vetra as she leaned back in the seat. "So… what's it say?"

"That classified."

Vetra eyed her. "Uh-huh. Don't start something you can't finish, Harper."

Cora raised her hands defensively. "Okay, look. Not starting anything, I militarily, you're not. But we're in this together for now. The only thing that counts is getting out of it. If you've got the skills to help with that—and it looks like that you do—then…"

"Then we're good?" Vetra finished.

"We're good."

It didn't take them long to reach the alien structure and quite surprisingly they found shield pylons surrounding it. There also appear to be Initiative equipment set up around the place to study it and it was still active, meaning that it couldn't possibly belong to the first team from the outpost.

"I'm picking up Initiative tech nearby, from…" Scott frowned at the readings, "above us?"

"There, look," Vetra pointed at the device on one of the pillars. "Up near that scaffolding."

Sure enough they saw scanning equipment on the pillars, whoever was down here also had time to set up scaffolding around the pillars.

Scott then reached the console in the very centre of the structure and try to access it. "It's working, but I'm just getting random symbols—glyphs."

"With more glyphs to extend my database from Habitat 7, I could interface fully with the console," SAM informed them.

"And hopefully start up whatever helps the atmosphere."

"I could provide analysis via the scanners, Pathfinder."

Scott then began using the scaffolding and using his jump-jets, managed to get on one of the pillars. He had to walk carefully towards the very point of the pillar as it was quite simply.

"It's slippery, but there's a great view," Scott yelled down to the others.

Cora shook her head in disbelief. "Who'd be crazy enough to carry heavy equipment up there?"

Scott first scanned the scanning equipment. "Too sophisticated for salvage. Who else is studying this place?"

Scott managed to locate a glyph from the pillar and with that he made his way back down to the console and began to access it.

"Building connection," said SAM. "I apologise for any discomfort. The system seems unstable."

"This what happened when my dad tried doing this?" Scott asked.

"Your father interface directly with the atmosphere processor. That proved extremely hazardous. These structures could reveal its control centre. System remains unstable. Doubling our power input might accelerate the process."

"I'll give it a shot…"

Scott was about to increase the power into the console when they heard a voice that stopped him.

"Wait!"

Scott turned around and then something blue tackled him to the ground. It took him several seconds to regain his senses and found that he just been tackled to the ground by an asari. She didn't look like a typical asari, her purple jacket was open slightly at the bottom revealing her belly and she was wearing baggy pants and she had some sort of black markings across her eyes.

She smiled down at him, but it quickly faded when Cora and the others pointed their weapons at her.

"Back up. Literally," Cora warned.

She quickly raised her hands at the heavily armed people surrounding her. "Whoa, easy. You've come this far, just let it ride…" Obviously they could tell that she wasn't a threat and lowered their arms, she then looked down at Scott. "I've been studying this tech from months. I don't know how you activated those glyphs, but you have to let them cycle through their channels…" She then smiled at him and placed her hands on his chest reassuringly. "It's going to be all right. Trust me, okay?"

Eventually she jumped off of him and he picked himself up. "I know. I know—who am I?" she said noticing his puzzling look and shook his hand. "I mean, it's obvious who _you_ are. I saw the ship swoop in…" She then stared at him as if he was a figment of her imagination. "…you're a Pathfinder. Was beginning to think the Initiative just made you guys up so the rest of us wouldn't lose hope, but you're for real, huh?"

"Maybe you want to knock me down a couple more times to make sure?" Scott asked as he brushed himself down.

"No, that's okay," she said smiling. "You're obviously corporeal—pretty solidly built, actually."

Then suddenly they heard a strange sound and the alien structure began to glow bright blue.

"Well, look at that," said the mysterious asari.

Suddenly they saw a blue beam shooting out of the structure and it appeared to be linking with another two structures.

"System has stabilised," said SAM. "I'm establishing a connection."

The new friends smiled at them, but then she frowned as she saw a strange robot with tendrils floating behind Scott.

"Oh, crap…" she said pulling out a pistol and fired at the robot.

Immediately more the strange robot appeared out of nowhere, Scott saw that they were different makes of robots. There with a floating robots with tendrils and the ones with two legs scampering across the ground. The two legged robot also appear to be creating some sort of drones out of nowhere.

They soon found themselves in quite a firefight and the floating robot appeared to have some sort of shield protecting them and were firing some kind of powerful laser.

"I know these things on Habitat 7!" Scott yelled at the others as he fired it one of the two leggy robots.

"Later! Just take them out!" said their new asari friend. She then looked at Scott. "Keep targeting that one! They make little bots!"

Thanks to the aid of their new asari friend, giving them a few tips on how to fight these robots they quickly crushed them. Though admittedly not without a few scrapes and bruises along the way.

"Not bad," said the asari when the fighting was done. "My first tangle with Remnant was a lot messier."

Scott frowned. "'The Remnant'?"

"These monoliths, the Observers and Assembler bots—" she said gesturing to everything around them, "they're all the remnants of something much bigger. But that's too long. I hate long. So, 'the Remnant.' Like my name's better as 'Peebee.'"

"Thanks for helping with those things," said Scott. "I'm Ryder."

Peebee looked at him curiously. "You're a mystery. I've been studying those glyphs from months, then you arrive and—pffft! Solved."

"I saw this tech clear the skies of Habitat 7," Scott explained. "We're hoping it could do the same for Eos."

Peebee rubbed her chin. "Huh. Atmosphere manipulation? Maybe. Fits the model… All Remnant tech is connected. You interfaced with this monolith somehow—and now it's pinning the others. If you wake them up too, they must lead to whatever master switch might fix this radiation."

"Interfaced with the monoliths, followed the connection to the source," Scott simplified. "Easy enough."

"Sure! Just don't piss off too many Observers," Peebee warned. She then activated her omni-tool and sent him several navpoints as he turned to face the console. "Here, take my navpoint. I'll be—I've got to figure this interfacing out. Just be careful. This planet's all kinds of strange."

Scott actually wanted to ask a few more questions before they moved out.

"Fascinating, huh…?" said Peebee as she looked at him. "This is the kind of stuff that gets you out of bed in the morning, too?"

"Solving alien mysteries on hostile worlds? Do you need to ask?"

Peebee laughed. "Ha. A man after my own heart. Follow my navpoints, figure out those monoliths, and we can both get some answers."

Scott enquired how she got on the planet, considering that the place was off-limits without Nexus approval. She explains that she had to fudge the flight plan a little when she took the shuttle and she said that she was going to risk the danger, because they didn't come out here just to sit on their hands.

"The bots we're seeing—you had names for them?" Scott noted.

She shrugged. "I had to call them something. The Observers fly around spying on you one who touches this tech. The Assembler ones make other Remnant. Not sure how yet—maybe manufacturing, or 3D printing. And Breachers smash into anything they don't like. Which is us. Easy to remember."

Scott had to ask about her name and Cora admitted that it was not a common asari name. Peebee practically dismissed her and said that it was nearly a nickname. Scott then enquired if there were any other people on Eos. She mentioned that there were plenty of kett, then there was Clancy and apparently one angry old man they hadn't met yet. Scott asked for more details about this old man and Peebee explained that he was merely here to squash kett and doesn't care who gets in his way.

"We're hoping this tech can fix the atmosphere and make Eos livable," Scott explained. "Think it's possible?"

"Yes! Maybe. Possibly?" she said looking pretty unsure. "This tech is so new—I mean, old here, but new to us—who knows what it can do?"

"How old is it, exactly?"

"It's been dormant for centuries. Which, I guess, isn't actually that old. Huh. But long enough conditions here to get royally screwed up, if they really are connected."

"Well, I'll head out," said Scott.

"Yes, so much investigating. Let's get to it!" Peebee cried enthusiastically.

* * *

They soon got back into the Nomad and began moving out and headed towards the next monolith.

Vetra looked out of the window into the canyon below. "When they sensed the first colonists down here, everybody was so excited. After all the shit the Nexus had been through, we finally had something to believe in. Then the reports came back."

"This time will be different," Scott assured.

"Yeah, I'm more than ready to believe again."

They made a brief stop when they saw a bunch of Breachers attacking a bunch of Challyrion which bore a striking resemblance to the strange stealth-like creatures the kett had. They could even cloak and Scott began to wonder if there was some kind of connection.

However, he was more focused in investigating the structure that the Breachers were guarding and soon he and the others cleared the area out of hostiles. To his surprise he even managed to find a data pad and there were notes about the alien structures by someone named Ana Carrell, Scott decided to keep an eye out in case he ran into more of these data pad.

* * *

Cora looked at Scott as they continue to drive across the surface of the planet.

"Remember the early days on Eos, back home?" Cora asked.

Scott smiled. "When everywhere was labelled 'H' with a bunch of numbers?"

Cora chuckled. "Your dad put those readings up in his office. Knew them all by heart." She then had a dreamy look about her. "Wonder what those worlds really looks like then. And now."

* * *

They kept on driving, but Scott stopped when he saw a valley that looked ideal for an outpost.

"Look there," Scott pointed. "That sport has shelter, water, stable ground."

"It was initially overlooked due to heavy kett presence of the nearby Remnant structure but it would be an excellent outpost site," SAM admitted.

"Kett and Remnant, seems you can't find one without the other," said Scott as he looked at the others. "So… If we clear the skies, this might be our new home."

The others looked at round the place and they had to agree that it was damn near perfect for an outpost. They then found some sort of shelter and found a dead human and judging from the scans he died of radiation poisoning, but he was able to find a data key. According to SAM it belonged to specialist engineer Aman Kothari and apparently he halted reports to the Nexus.

There was nothing more they could do for him now so they decided to head out and soon approached the second monolith, but there were already initiatives shield pylons installed around it.

"The Site 1 folks were interested in the monoliths, too," said Peebee curiously over there comms.

"Did they learn anything?" Scott asked.

"Mostly what you learned the hard way. But hey—now you're here."

When they got to the monolith they found that there were already active Remnant guarding the place and quickly engaged them. Now that they knew what they were up against they had a far easier time than they did on the first monolith.

Scott pulled out a sniper rifle and immediately shot at the Assembler's before they had a chance to create more Breachers. Vetra and Liam were shooting down the Observers as quickly as they could and once the shields were down Cora slammed into them with a biotic charge.

Once the place was clear, Scott began searching for the glyphs that were needed to access the interface. Fortunately thanks to his scanner he was able to locate the glyphs fairly easily. While they were searching Scott stumbled upon a datapad from an Initiative technician who apparently had been studying the remnant and ended up getting killed by them.

Some of the glyphs were in hard to reach places so he had access other interfaces in order to create platforms to get them. With the last one now found he could now interface with the monolith by mashing the clips are in some sort of weird game of Sudoku, which made translating them fairly easy.

The moment that he inserted the last glyph into the interface the monolith began to activate.

"That did—whatever that did, I see pathways lining up all over," said Peebee over the comm. "The monoliths of resonating. QEC contact?"

"Well, whatever is happening, they're definitely connecting," said Scott.

"You did good. Keep doing moving."

They were about to leave, but then suddenly they saw a kett dropship heading straight towards them.

"Kett dropship!" Cora yelled as she pulled out her shotgun.

"Seriously? Can't catch a break!" said Scott as they immediately took up defensive positions.

A small squadron of Chosen jumped out of the ship and with them were two heavy trooper known as an Anointed. Scott immediately pulled out his sniper rifle began picking off the Chosen before they had a chance to take up defence positions and Vetra kept them off-balance with her assault rifle.

The Anointed immediately fired his heavy artillery, but then Cora slammed into him with a biotic charge and then fired her shotgun at close range taking out his shields. Liam and then launched himself into the air and plunged his omni-blades into its back killing him. Scott then used the infiltrator profile to cloak to get behind the last anointed and then plunged his omni-blade riding his stomach and Vetra fired a perfect headshot with her pistol.

"Is it just me, or do kett seem to appear everywhere we find Remnant tech?" Scott asked looking at the others.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Cora nodded.

* * *

They began making their way to the next monolith and Liam couldn't help but look at Vetra with a wary look.

"So, you have no formal combat training, and I'm counting on you to watch my back… and the Pathfinder's back," he said.

Vetra looked slightly annoyed. "No. I didn't sit in a chair while someone labelled gun diagram at me."

"That's not even clever."

Vetra turned on him fiercely. "I learned how to fight because it was a matter of survival… which, look around, is the situation we're in. So formal, no. But train for what were up against, yeah."

Liam could tell that Vetra was a bit hot under the collar so he decided to drop it for now.

Good thing he did, because they finally reached the final monolith and there was a kett facility at its base.

"That looks like a kett facility of some kind?" Scott noted.

"Those assholes took over my best research site," Peebee yelled over the comm. "They will let you near the monolith without a fight."

Scott was determined to give them one, the facility didn't look is heavily guarded as the one on Habitat 7, but still they had to proceed with caution. The kett had set up their own shield pylons, meaning that they would who were affected by the radiation and they didn't waste any time to storm the place.

Kett defended every single piece of ground and used everything at their disposal to take down Scott and the others. However, they were not prepared for a singularity when Scott access his Adept profile and Liam and Vetra gunned them down with their rifles.

Cora took on an Anointed head on with a biotic charge knocking him right off the platform. Then one of those stealth creatures, now designated as a Wraith, appeared out of nowhere and pounced on top of her, but she was able to position her shotgun writer underbelly and pulled the trigger.

Making their advancement trickier was the fact that the kett had installed shield generators, but Scott was able to eliminate the power source with his sniper rifle making things a lot easier. They soon managed to storm the platform surrounding the facility, but then a kett dropship appeared and dropped off reinforcements.

Scott switched to his soldier profile and immediately fired a concussive round which slammed into a Chosen knocking him right off the platform. Cora performed a powerful combination of a biotic charge followed by a nova, creating a massive shock that sent the kett flying.

Liam accessed his omni-tool and performed an overload on an Anointed shields and Vetra then fired an onslaught of slugs from her assault rifle killing him. Scott then used his jump-jet to launch himself into the air and began raining down slugs with his assault rifle which prevented the kett from getting behind cover.

A bunch of Chosen were trying to storm them no doubt overpower them, but as Scott landed he saw a container of nitroglycerin and immediately shot it with his sniper rifle. It created an explosion of ice in casing the kett and Cora fired her shotgun at them shattering into pieces.

Vetra frowned and looked at Scott. "Where those kett sent for us?"

Scott had no idea, but his knowledge they were the only ones in the vicinity. With the kett no more they began to make their way to the research facility in order to shut down the shield generator which surrounded the interface of the monolith.

Once they shut down the shield generators the facility Scott accessed the console in order to deactivate the remaining shield generators.

"Let's get to it before there's more kett," Scott advised to the others.

They then heard shouting and suddenly the sound of smashed glass as a Wraith smashed right through the window stone dead. Scott then saw what killed it as a kroagn entered through the smashed window.

This krogan looked old, very old and he appeared to have a prosthetic right arm. His armour was old as well, but looked extremely sturdy and it was decorated with some kind of bone. He looked down at them and landed on the ground, he then began to approach them making sure to step onto the wraith as he did so.

"Who are you?" he demanded in a grizzled voice.

Scott looked at the broken window, to the dead Wraith to the old angry krogan in front of him. "That was pretty cool."

The krogan looked taken aback, looked back at the scene and then back to Scott. "Huh. Well, yeah. Guess it was." He then suddenly grabbed the helm of his armour and pulled him towards his face. "Still haven't told me who _you_ are."

Vetra quickly stepped in. "Oh, come on, Drack. Stop that."

The krogan looked at her. "Vetra? What are you doing here?"

"I'm with the Pathfinder." She tilted her head towards Scott. " _That_ Pathfinder."

Drack then released Scott. "A friend of Vetra's a friend of mine."

"My name's Scott Ryder," said Scott with as much confidence as he could muster.

"I'm Drack. Clan Nakmor," he said as he turned his attention back onto the dead Wraith on the floor. "You'll forgive me if I don't trust a stranger from the Nexus. They haven't exactly treated us krogan well. What are you doing out here?"

"You're not the only one hunting kett."

Drack didn't look convinced. "Yeah. Bet you're mowing down an army with that year. Nexus knows shit about the kett. They think they're safe, but they're just waiting to die out there in space." He then pulled out a dagger which was strapped to his leg and appeared to be cutting the dead Wraith. "I've been quads deep on a couple planets for a while now. Taking out kett bases. Fighting ground troops." He then poured out a single tooth from the Wraith, no doubt is some sort of trophy. "I know what they can do."

Scott had seen the results of Site 2 for himself. "It's not pretty."

"You know, Drack, we could use someone with your… skills," Vetra offered.

Scott couldn't help but agree, they needed someone with combat experience against the kett we would be able to find anyone better than Drack.

Drack, however, didn't look interested. "Tempting as that is, Vetra, I'm a little too old to be carrying humans through a fight. Besides, the day I helped the Nexus again's the day the clouds part and the kett keel over." He then looked at Scott. "No offence."

Scott shrugged. "None taken."

"Good 'cause I'm getting bored and the kett are getting stronger," said Drack. "Seems particularly interested in this alien tech."

"Remnant?"

Drack shrugged. "Yeah. That." He then began to walk off. "I'm gonna go find more to shoot. Try to keep your head out there."

Scott had a feeling that was the angry old man that Peebee mentioned earlier. He then looked at Vetra.

"You know him?" he asked.

"He's Kesh's grandfather," Vetra explained.

"He seems… old," Cora noted.

"It's possibly the oldest person on the Initiative, after all he did fight in the Kogan Rebellions."

"Now that is old," said Scott.

Scott investigated the facility any found another dead body and judging from the scans he had been given an autopsy while still alive. This prospect was not exactly giving any hope that there would be any kind of peace with the kett.

He even managed to find an audio recording of a kett, but failed to understand language. However, some the language that they were able to translate a few words like 'lesser'.

* * *

Not wanting to stay in the facility any longer than they have to do they quickly made their way to the monolith and Scott began scanning the glyphs around the place. He then began to interface with the interface and activated the monolith.

"Done. Monolith's are online and connected too…" Scott stopped as they saw the three beams from of monolith meeting in the centre and then some kind of structure appeared out of the ground in the middle of the lake. "Something in the lake? This could be the master switch we're looking for."

"I'll meet you there," said Peebee excitedly. "Don't do anything without me!"

Scott and the others quickly made their way back to the Nomad and then began heading straight down to the lake.

* * *

They soon reached the lake, unfortunately the beam seemed to be connecting to a small island in the middle lake which was no doubt is heavier radiated. Scott then noticed a Remnant console and then began to access it suddenly something began to appear from beneath the small island and the lake.

"Look there—coming out of the lake," Scott stared.

Cora stared in disbelief. "The tech is underground, too? Let's see."

Some sort of structure began to appear on the small island, it looks like some sort of doorway.

"It's opening up," said Scott.

"I see a door! Come on!" said Peebee excitedly over the comm.

Scott was about to ponder how they were going to accomplish such a feat when suddenly a bridge began to form connecting them to the island.

"Whoa, it's… forming a bridge," Scott stared.

Cora placed her foot against it. "Looks solid. If not, prepare to swim."

They began making their way across the bridge which began to form with every single footstep they took. Peebee was already there waiting for them and how the she managed to acquire a shuttle.

Scott looked at her. "You came here in this shuttle?"

"Not many other ways to get here from the Nexus," she said she then noticed Scott investigating the shuttle. "Careful, I've got some… interesting find in there."

"Remind me to talk to Kandros about upping Nexus Security," said Cora rolling her eyes. "Too many people are taking joy rides to Eos."

With that they began to descend into the mysterious underground doorway towards, they hope to be the solution to heal Eos.

* * *

Back on the Nexus, Adam was personally handed the first report from Scott to Tann and Addison was with them.

"How is Ryder doing?" Tann asked.

"He believes that his found an ideal location for an outpost and he has a plan to get rid of the radiation," said Adam.

"How?" Addison asked sceptically.

"He's gonna use the alien structures, which have been named Remnant, to clear the atmosphere," Adam explained.

"The same structures that killed his father?" said Addison disbelief.

"Technically it was the fall that did that and the atmosphere," Adam pointed out. "This time he's chosen not to interface with the monoliths directly and he believes that he is located the main power source, which I believe is underground."

"Well, in the hopes that he is successful I recommend that we get things prepped," said Tann and love to Addison. "Make sure your department is ready, we're going to have to work fast."

"We only have enough resources to make one outpost," Addison pointed out. "I've we build a scientific outpost or military one."

"I fear that we have to let that decision fall onto Ryder," said Tann regretfully.

"Of course, as if he hasn't got enough on his plate as it is," Adam grumbled.


	7. The Vault

Scott and the others soon went through the doorway, but all they found was a big empty room.

Peebee looked utterly frustrated. "No. No, this can't be right. All that fanfare for an empty room? There's some secret here. There must be." She then turned to Scott. "Do your Pathfinder thing."

Before Scott could do anything hatch opened up in the very centre of the room and when they looked over the edge they could barely see the bottom.

Peebee looked up at Scott with a smile. "Oh, you're _good_."

Scott shrugged. "And I make it look so easy."

"How far down do you think it goes?" Liam asked as he looked over the edge.

Scott looked for something that they could drop down and he found a single rock, no doubt swept in here by the storms outside. He pushed it with his foot and it felt over the ledge only to float then gently float down to who knows where.

Peebee frowned. "That can't be air pressure. Electrostatic?" She shook her head and then her eyes lit up. "Ah, gravitation." She then facepalmed herself. "Oh, you idiot, Peebee. That wasn't the front door. This is!"

That was all that Scott wanted to know. "I'll let you know!"

He then jumped and began to plummet downwards.

"Hey!" Peebee yelled indignantly and jumped right after him.

Cora and the others looked one another and soon followed suit.

* * *

It was a strange feeling as Scott fell down what they believe to be the doorway. He was falling, but there was a gravitational resistance that prevented him from plummeting to his death. It was a strange sensation and it was very difficult to describe.

"It's acting like a gravity well," said Peebee above him.

"But where is it taking us?" Scott asked.

Peebee smiled. "Embrace the unknown, Ryder." They kept on falling until they entered a gigantic room completely made with a strange alloy mate from the other Remnant artefacts above ground. "Now this is more like it."

"Looks like a bunker. Or a vault?" said Scott.

"Whatever you call it, the controls of the atmosphere processor might be down here somewhere," said Peebee.

"Let's find out," said Scott as they touched the ground.

They began looking around the large room and found many objects. As they scanned Peebee informed them that there was element zero running through all this technology. One could only imagine the engineering that it took to build always.

Scott, however, was a little concerned on how they were going to get back out, but fortunately Peebee had the answer.

"I think that gravity well works in reverse, too," she said.

"Then we have a way out," said Scott as he looked at the ceiling.

Peebee looked at him. "You're not leaving already, are you?"

Scott shook his head. "Not until we find those processor controls." He managed to find an interface console, but it was clear that they were in the controls they were looking for. "Only minimal power. I don't think it triggers the atmosphere processor, but…"

Suddenly they heard something as if gears were moving.

"Pathfinder, a conduit beneath the floor just activated," SAM informed them. "Fluid is running through it. It could be generating emergency power. Your scanner will have more details."

Scott used his scanner and indeed saw some sort of conduit beneath them and he was following it towards a large door. As he did so, he noticed there wasn't any kind of kett technology.

"No sign of any kett. Maybe they can't get into the vault?" said Scott looking at the others.

"But you can. That'll get their attention," said Peebee.

Somehow that wasn't encouraging to Scott. "Lucky me."

The door then opened, but the conduit kept on moving past another bulkhead.

"I see the conduit, SAM," said Scott. "However it leads out of the room."

Scott then began to scan everything in what appeared to be some sort of corridor, he first scanned the interface console in front of him.

"Phase recovered. 'Must read access,'" SAM translated. "This console linked to surface facilities."

"Then it must control the atmosphere processor."

Peebee frowned. "No glyphs. It looked dead—or locked down, like most of this place."

"The fluid conduit leads to this console and further into the vault," SAM informed them.

"So we follow that conduit it might lead to the system lockdown," Scott concluded as he began to scan the strange bits of data floating around the place.

Peebee looked at them with great interest. "These data patterns things are incredible. If I'm right each one holds hundreds of zettabytes. There are whole species who get by with less."

"Open. We read it, we get access."

"Minor corruption detected. The pattern suggests significant data present, but it cannot be accessed."

* * *

They managed to get entry through the next bulkhead by accessing the interface and they soon found themselves in yet another room. However, in the very centre of this room there was a large tower and it appeared to be moving as some form of energy was flowing inside of it. There also appear to be too different corridors, but there was no telling what they might expect.

"Another gravity well and…" Peebee stopped when she found some sort of container laying down on a console, "that's new."

"What is it?" Scott asked as she scanned it.

"A symbol of authority? A key? It's easy to speculate with Remnant, but we need more facts," she said. "I'll see what I can find on this beauty." She said pointing that the corridor to her left. "Maybe over this way."

"Whatever has this place on lockdown is _that_ way," Scott reminded pointing to the corridor in front of them.

"I do my best work solo. You fix up the vault, I'll investigate the relic and together we'll figure out this place out."

Scott believe that splitting up was the wisest choice in this place. "You don't watch many horror vids, do you? We have no idea what's down here."

"And we never will, if we miss something because we're huddled in a group," she pointed out. "I'll be careful."

Scott sighed knowing there was no point arguing. "Just stay on the radio."

Peebee nodded activated her omni-tool sending him her radio signal. "I'm on frequency 145.8. Stay safe."

She then scampered off down the other corridor and it quickly closed behind her.

Liam approached Scott and smirked. "Ten credit says she ends up in pit of spikes."

Scott shook his head and turned back to the gravity well. "This gravity well's sealed off. No way through."

"Incidentally, a 'gravity well' is the gravitational effect of a large mass in space. This is more accurately a well with variable gravity."

"Keep a note for our asari friend. And to when we try to explain all this."

Scott began to examine the room and that's when he found a shield blocking what appeared to be some sort of canister. There was no interface preventing them from acquiring what was inside, but it had to be valuable.

They then continue to follow the conduit underground and almost immediately Peebee checked in.

"Comm check," said Peebee's voice. "It's—well, you know who."

"We read you, Peebee. Stay in touch," Scott ordered.

* * *

They soon entered the next room and it was even more amazing than the previous one, it had far wider space and as far as Scott could tell there was some sort of unknown liquid pouring in places.

"They don't this place through solid rock," said Scott in disbelief.

"Look up there," Cora pointed at several support beams. "Must be how they kept it from collapsing.

Scott then looked down at the liquid that was performing some sort of lake. "Whoa. What's this liquid?"

"Unable to classify," said SAM.

"The only way through is down towards it," said Scott looking at the others as he scanned the liquid.

"An unknown alloy and other materials. The compensation resembles omni-gel," said SAM.

"Maybe that's the fluid in the conduit."

Scott had to assume that the liquid was going to be dangerous to their flesh so in order to avoid it they had to jump from platform to platform. Thankfully was rather easy thanks to their jump-jet, but they still had time their launch correctly.

They soon reached the other side of the lake and that when they came face-to-face with Remnant robots, mostly Assemblers. They used the blast shields to their advantage in order to prevent them from getting shot while firing back at them, preferably before they created Breachers.

As they pressed on they found that the liquid was flowing down some kind of aqueduct.

"So, whatever that liquid is… they need a whole aqueduct for it," said Scott.

"Make that two aqueducts, at least," said Peebee over the comm. "I just crossed one."

The most curious thing was the fact there was breathable down here, despite being so far underground completely sealed off from the atmosphere above. Obviously the place had some sort of life-support system installed and it was still operational.

One thing was for certain this unfold was gigantic, there was no end in sight to all the structures.

"My God," Cora stared.

"All this for atmosphere processor? What is this place?" Scott stared.

They kept on moving and counting more the strange liquid pouring down the aqueducts.

"How come this liquid hasn't dried up?" Peebee asked curiously. "Unless turning that conduit started it flowing again. Wouldn't that the something."

It in take them long to encounter yet another aqueduct.

"Another aqueduct. This liquid is everywhere," said Cora.

"If it really is omni-gel, that fluid could be what's keeping this place going," Scott theorised.

Vetra looked at the strange structures that they could see quite a distance away, they resembled pyramids, but there were permits both on the floor and the ceiling hovering above one another.

"What are those pyramids? They must be huge," said Vetra.

They kept on moving encountering yet more Remnant man upon seen them they immediately opened fired. Scott began to wonder whether these Remnant robots were not only guards but caretakers.

They kept on moving until they saw Peebee standing on a pathway on the opposite end of the chasm they were looking down.

"Peebee!" Scott yelled waving at her.

"Ryder!" Peebee yelled back as the door behind closed. "That relic box I found? Not a symbol of authority. The Remnant still shot at me. I'll try with one of those data patterns we saw."

"Is that a good idea?" Scott questioned, knowing they've knew very little about the place.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

They then watched as she ran off before they had a chance to say anything else.

They continue to explore the place and Scott just stared at the structural marvel surrounding them.

"It would take years to tunnel a place this big," said Scott.

"And good reason to build it," Cora added.

* * *

They continued to following the conduit through a massive door and down deeper into a tunnel. As they walked down the tunnel they saw strange pillars of appearing out of the ground with some strange light and they could only assume that they were there to light the way.

"The atmosphere processor we found before didn't need all the steps," Scott frowned as he looked at the others. "Dad just interfaced with it directly."

"And in work out so great," Liam pointed out.

"Direct intervention was necessary, but clearly unwise," said SAM.

Eventually they reached a similar room to the first one they entered.

"Look how high it is," said Scott looking up at the ceiling. "Might be another gravity well?"

Unfortunately they found that the well was completely sealed.

"The well's sealed. Damn," Scott cursed. "Maybe we can use the conduit for emergency power, same as before."

Sadly before they had a chance to do anything like the saw they were immediately attacked by Remnant. Unfortunately there was very few of them so it in take them long to demolish the robots. Though admittedly they had a bit of a tough time with the Remnant turret firing at them, but with a pincer movement they were able to destroy it.

Cora approached Scott as they looked down at the demolished Observer bot. "These Remnant get better and better."

"They're our only glimpse into another civilisation. Too bad we have to keep destroying them," Scott sighed.

"They must be fighting for a reason," said Peebee. "All these mysteries. Something big is happening in Andromeda, Ryder. Something magnificent."

Scott then rose to his feet and began to scan the floor in order to search for the conduit, but it's split into two heading towards two different interfaces.

"The conduit splits and goes through each of those devices," said Scott pointing each one out.

"Interfacing may complete the circuit and allow the well to open," SAM deduced.

"If it gets us to the system lockdown, let's try," said Scott as he made his way to one of the devices. "Okay. Let's hit both these consoles and complete the circuit."

It only took Scott about a minute to activate both consoles and immediately the gravity well opened up.

"Power stored to the gravity well. The conduit leads down," said SAM. "Conduit fluid pressure is variable. There could be activity below."

"Then let's take deeper," said Scott as they make their way to the gravity well.

Once they reach the gravity well they began to descend down with slightly did before.

"It's also clean for something… how old?" Liam asked.

"Unknown. Radiation counts indicate the vault has been off-line for several hundred years," said SAM.

"Around the time the Scourge appeared?" Scott assumed. "That can't be a coincidence. Maybe the Scourge is why all this tech was abandoned?"

Obviously the Scourge had some sort of effect on the Remnant, but who would create an artificial dark energy cloud and leave it to ravage the entire system. Of course this is all speculation and they had no hard evidence, but hopefully they were able to fully translate the language of the Remnant it could lead to some answers.

* * *

When they reach the floor annoyingly they found a damaged console and it was beyond their means to repair and to make matters worse fluid was pouring out of it.

"Crap. The conduit sprang a leak," Scott cursed.

"Right over the console," said Vetra as she bent down to examine it. "If you try interfacing, you'll burn your hands off."

"And no fluid means no power. Damn it," Scott cursed. "Maybe that's why those devices up above were turned off." Scott refused to give up after they had come so far. "We're not turning back now. There has to be some way to fix the leak."

All of them had blank looks on their faces, none of them were engineers and even with the help from SAM there was very little chance they could get anything operational.

"Ryder! Up here!" Peebee's voice cried.

They looked up and found Peebee on a ledge, she had already just came from behind that large door behind her.

"What happened?" Peebee asked as she bent down to look at them. "I can't get any doors to work."

"The conduit's breached," said Scott gesturing to the console dripping fluid.

Peebee pondered for a moment. "Hey, wait. The Observers were using weird laser frequencies to fix a broken wall back there. I can send the frequency to your omn-tool. Maybe they can patch up the conduit?"

Scott nodded and immediately accessed his omni-tool and within seconds received the frequency from Peebee. "And… received. I'll give them a shot!"

Scott bent down to the broken conduit and sent the frequency. Within a few seconds the breach was sealed, but it was clearly just temporary. "The system's responding to those frequencies. Just a patch job, but it should hold."

"Nice work!" Peebee yelled down. "If it's fixed, that console should work now!"

Scott immediately access the console not only did open the door, but it created a bridge for Peebee to cross.

"Looks like it worked," said Scott.

"There's even a bridge," said Peebee as she excitedly walked across it. "You're a pal, Ryder."

"Where are you going?" Scott yelled, half expecting her jumped down to follow him.

"We've got to be close to the system lockdown by now," she said as she looked down at him. "First one gets the glory."

Scott shook his head. "We'll catch up. If we got that door to working, too."

* * *

They soon entered the next room, which was home to a large canyon and they could even see the bottom of it. The only way across was jumping from platform to platform, but most of them were missing. Also they appear to be some sort of plant in the very centre.

"Nowhere to go but down," said Vetra as she leaned over the edge.

Scott immediately began to interface with the consoles at the edge of the platform they were on and soon other platforms began to form. There were still missing gaps meaning that they had to time using their jump-jets correctly to get to the other side.

Scott looked at the plans and frowned. "Wait. Plants? All the way down here?"

"That's… strange," said Cora.

"No sunlight. No water. They should all be dead.

"The planet's a wasteland, but maybe they're just hardy," Vetra offered.

"The source of the system lockdown may yield more information. We appear to be close," said SAM.

They continue to investigate the chamber and it soon became clear that he was like some sort of puzzle. Activating different consoles resulted in different platforms to be formed, making new pathways. Of course that meant they kept on encountering more Remnant robots, but after fighting against the so long they were pretty much pros at this point.

* * *

One of these pathways actually took them to what seemed to be some sort of archive judging from all the holographic glyphs covering the walls.

"Look at all those data patterns. It's practically a library," Scott stared.

"You're kidding," said Peebee over the comm.

"I'm looking at it right now."

"And I went the other way," Peebee moaned. "Crap. I'd kill to be standing where you are."

Scott began to scan the data patterns hoping that SAM might be able to give some light to everything around them.

"Severe data corruption detected," said SAM.

"Is there anything left?" Scott asked.

"A possible reference to Eos, and the term that could translate to 'craft,' 'discovery,' or 'edifice,'"

Scott began to scan yet another data pattern. "Data corruption. Approximating a translation of surviving terms."

Scott began reading allows the translated terms. "'Protocol.' 'Disengage.' 'Verdurous…'" Scott looked at the others and frowned. "Verdurous?"

Peebee sighed over the comm. "So many answers, right there, and no way to reach them."

Scott continued to scan the data patterns and Sam continue to translate. "Data recovered. These fragments appear to be from system reports generated by the vault. However, I do not recognise most of the systems described."

Scott continued to scan the other data patterns, but they were too corrupted for any kind of translation.

* * *

With that done they began making their way back towards where they believe the lockdown to be located.

"Dad would have really loved this place," said Scott as they jump from platform to platform.

Cora nodded. "Nothing hooks him more like the unknown."

"Someday, Sara could be exploring down here."

They had to engage a few Remnant robots as they continued to make a pathway to where they assumed would lead them to lockdown.

* * *

They then entered through a large bulkhead door and soon found themselves in a never chamber. This one was quite different from all the others they had encountered, in the very centre of the room there was some sort of device that was pouring the fluid into some sort of basin.

"No question. This is the heart of the vault," said Scott looking at the others.

"I've never seen anything like it," Cora stared.

Scott then slowly began to approach the interface in what seemed to be some sort of power generator. He immediately began to access it and suddenly the blue fluid turned bright red and then vanished and all the lights they had been seen started to glow red as well.

Scott then noticed a similar relic box that Peebee found earlier on the interface. "Huh. Any thoughts, SAM?" Scott asked as he picked it up to scan it.

"Unknown, though it appears related to the lockdown," said SAM. "An in-depth study may reveal its purpose." They then turned their attentions back onto the lockdown. "The system lockdown is disabled. The vault, and the atmosphere processor, should return to full operation."

"Ryder?" said Peebee over the comm. "You fixed lockdown, didn't you. The whole place is lighting up. Power readings are off the chart. Really, really off the chart…"

"Berkowitz back online, we should be good… to…" Scott then heard the sound what appeared to be a door opening on the opposite end of the chamber and that's when they saw some dark cloud heading towards them. They watched as the cloud consumes some of the plant life within the chamber and they were immediately disintegrated.

Liam looked at Scott. "Should we…"

"Go!" Scott yelled.

They immediately ran like hell with the death cloud following close behind.

"Peebee! Get back to the entrance, now!" Scott yelled over the radio.

"I saw it! What is that thing?" Peebee yelled.

"Don't risk it! Just go!"

Then suddenly a vent ruptured just a few seconds before Scott stepped on it.

"Watch out! Vents!" he yelled to the others.

"Keep running!" Cora yelled.

They soon exited out of the corridor they were running through, but a chasm block their path to the next platform.

"Too far to jump! Got another bridge?" Cora asked.

Scott quickly began to access the interface that was close by hoping that it would provide them away across. Fortunately, it did just that informed the bridge and the wasted no time to cross it.

"Faster! Don't let it catch us," Vetra yelled.

"It would be wise to escape, Ryder," SAM advised.

"I know, SAM!" Scott yelled as they reached another bulkhead door.

They had been so busy running that they failed to notice that they weren't following the pathway they took originally, but luckily for them there was another gravity well in front of them.

"Another gravity well!" Scott yelled.

"We don't know where it goes!" Vetra reminded.

"It goes away from here! We're taking it!"

They quickly approached the gravity well and Scott began to interface with it, but the death cloud was fast approaching them.

"It's still coming!" Scott panicked.

"It's sweeping the whole vault! Killing anything in its way!" Peebee yelled over the comm.

"Yeah, like us!"

They managed to activate the gravity well just in time before the death cloud consumes them and soon they were heading up towards the ceiling, to the next floor.

When they finally reached the top they discovered that they had landed in the first room they had entered, the one opposite the first gravity well, but the barrier was gone. Not to mention the shield blocking the container from earlier.

"The barrier's gone!" Scott noted.

"You one that thing grab it quick!" Vetra advised.

Scott wasted no time getting to the container and grabbed what he could from it, suddenly contains some rare items.

They then ran back towards the door to the entrance.

"That's the door to the entrance! Almost there!" Scott yelled as they ran as they pushed out just a little further.

Scott quickly opened the bulkhead door and the immediately rushed in, but there was still no sign of Peebee and that death cloud was getting awfully close for comfort.

"We're almost clear! Where are you?" Scott asked contacting Peebee, but there wasn't any answer. "Hello? Peebee!"

Scott turned, knowing that might have no choice but to leave her behind. Thankfully, much to his relief, Peebee came round the corner, she skidded across the ground slightly as she tried to turn. However, she had several Observers on her tail and they began blasting her.

Peebee jumped over a barrier and fired her pistol at one of them before she rejoined Scott and the others.

"Go! Go, go, go!" Scott ordered gesturing them inside.

"Ahh, it's right on our heels!" Peebee panicked.

"Get to the gravity well!" said Scott as he turned towards the entrance.

Unfortunately, they had a new problem, the entrance door was completely shut and it wouldn't budge an inch. Cora, Liam and Vetra all try to make it budge, but their combined strength wasn't enough.

"Not moving! Find an override!" said Cora as she desperately tried to find a weakness in the structure.

Scott couldn't find anything resembling an override on the door, but then he turned to the interface that was a few metres behind them. The death cloud was fast approaching them and Scott knew that it was their last chance to get out of this alive.

He immediately dashed towards the interface and began to interface with it.

"Console is attempting service reconnection," said SAM.

"Come on!" said Scott just as the death cloud was about to consume him.

Then just before it covered him in head to toe, the death cloud began to back away. "Vault restart is now complete," said SAM much to Scott's relief.

"That was… Talk about a rush," Peebee panted.

"What was that… field?" Scott asked as he took a moment to catch his breath.

"Might've been sweeping the vault… or chasing us," Cora shrugged.

"An immune system? Maybe one last scrub before start-up?" Peebee offered. "This places of surprises."

"Nothing like outrunning death," said Scott as he looked at the others.

"Or reactivating a huge, mysterious vault," Peebee added. "Nice going."

"Atmosphere processor is online. Recovering last console activity," said SAM and immediately appearing before them was some sort of holographic display of planetary systems.

"Is that the Heleus Cluster?" Peebee asked.

"Yeah," Scott nodded and he pointed at the flashing icon that was larger than the others. "There we are. That's Eos."

"Whoa," said Liam breathlessly. "Did restarting the system do that?"

"If that light is us… then these points could be vault on other worlds," Scott theorised. "Dormant, like this one."

"Maybe, but why is there whole network of them? What's all this for?" Peebee frowned.

"This tech can create Observers from nowhere of ravage a whole planet, and that's just what we've seen," said Scott as he scratched his chin. "The bots, those plants back there, the atmosphere processors…"

"Back home, some corporation headed desert world with an ice coment," said Liam. "They change the atmosphere to bring rain."

"And I once did supply runs for a Council team that was seeding some ice planet's atmosphere, trying to melt the ice caps," Vetra added.

"To help support life," Scott nodded.

"First processor we saw was making things worse, but maybe it malfunctioned," said Cora.

So far all their theories seem to be supporting one specific outcome. "Is that what these builders were trying to do? Make worlds habitable? Even terraform a whole cluster?"

"Hey, look there," said Peebee pointing to a never icon within a holographic display. They all saw a line from Eos linking to another planet and Peebee approach to the holographic display of the planet appeared. "That's different. Maybe it's active? We've got to go see!"

"SAM?" said Scott.

"Extrapolating. These coordinates lie beyond the space we have currently surveyed, Pathfinder," SAM informed him. "Mark it on our charts. We need more to go on." He then looked at the others, wanted and see the state of the planet now. "Let's head up to the surface. I could use some fresh air."

* * *

They made their way back at the gravity well and soon exited the vault and the moment they exited they found that the radiation and sandstorms had more or less vanished. They could now see your blue skies and the radiation was now at much safer levels.

"Look at that sky," Scott smiled.

Peebee stared in disbelief. "How? No atmosphere processor works that fast."

"If this effect is representative, Pathfinder, air and moisture patterns will show noticeable improvement," said SAM. "Eos, could support an outpost."

Scott bent down and grasped a handful of sand there was no longer irradiated. "A foothold. That's all we need—just enough to begin." He then turned and faced the others. "This Remnant technology could be the key of our survival, if we can control it."

"You can," Liam nodded, but then he winced slightly. "Kind of. Still, won't hurt to find a manual."

"We've got a lead," said Peebee. "SAM marked it on the charts down there. That site is active, whatever it is. Who knows what we'll find there?"

"We?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow. "You want to come along?"

"I want to know what makes the Remnant tick. You've got a key to their technology—or a crowbar, at least."

Scott had to admit that they needed someone with Remnant knowledgeably were going to tamper with anything and she certainly had proven herself quite useful.

"Welcome aboard. We'll get you a fancy job title to go over your bank," said Scott.

Peebee's face lit up excitedly as she made her way back to her shuttle. "I only need a footlocker. Datapad, toothbrush, clean underwear. That'll do. I'll catch up with you!"

She then boarded her shuttle and took off, no doubt to leave it in one of the format outposts.

"Well. This'll be interesting," said Cora shaking her head.

With that they went back to the Nomad in order to establish the post at their chosen location.

* * *

Back on the Nexus, Adam was informing Addison of what had transpired on Eos and making sure she was prepared.

"With just received a report, Eos' radiation levels have gone down," he said.

Addison stared at him. "What? How?"

"That Remnant technology seems to be a miracle worker," Adam shrugged. "Either way we need to get prepared to set up the outpost quickly. I trust that you have made the preparations."

"I've got most of the personnel sorted out, but the rest will depend upon what kind of outpost will be establishing we only have the resources for one," Addison reminded. "Either way I have had August Bradley, to have everyone prepped and I will be accompanying them, I need to see this for myself."

Adam nodded. "Hopefully we won't have to wait too long for the green light from Ryder."


	8. Prodromos

Scott and the others were getting in the Nomad, preparing to head out to establish their new outpost.

"Now of our new outpost," said Scott as he sat in the driver's seat.

"You have already logged an ideal site," said SAM. "Navpoint noted. Updating Tempest."

"The Nexus is on pins and needles, Ryder," Suvi warned. "Pods are inbound and ready."

Scott then close the doors once everyone was settled. "Let's go make it happen."

He then immediately drive as quickly as he could towards the Navpoint.

As they drove Liam looked at Cora. "So, Cora. Asair Commandos, I hear a lot of things."

Cora raised an eyebrow. "You hear or you watch low-budget action vids."

"Either way, Huntress says hunt, they sabotage, they do assassinations."

"All officially sanctioned."

"And that was all fine with you?"

Cora stared at him. "Yeah, hunting down and anti-Citadel fanatics or let crisis response mop up the blood later. That's not a choice."

Liam looked as if he was going to argue some more, but Scott gave him a look to drop it. Scott had been in the military as well so he knew that those things were necessary if it meant to protect people.

* * *

They eventually managed to reach the Navpoint, but they weren't the only ones there.

"Kett ahead," SAM warned. "They appear to be fighting a krogan."

When they went over the ridge they saw a bunch of kett engaging Drack.

"Is that… Drack?" Scott blinked.

Immediately they drove towards the kett, knocking a few of them down with the Nomad. Once they came to a stop they immediately jumped out and began to engage the kett with Drack.

"Ryder! About time you joined the party," Drack smiled as Scott approached him.

Scott used his jump-jets for extra manoeuvrability, making it difficult for the Chosen to get a good angle on him. At the same time he also fired his assault rifle gunning them down.

"That it, kid! Keep it up!" Drack roared.

Drack basically just jumped into the fray, attacking them at close range with his shot gun as well as his fists. Scott then began to engage with the Anointed that appear to be controlling the battlefield and used an overload ability to short out his shields.

"Nice!" Drack smiled.

Scott then performed an ancillary and concussive round combination to create a massive explosion right in front of the Anointed. Then, while he was trying to get his bearings, Scott rushed in and plunged his omni-tool into his gut.

Drack was breathing heavily as they approached him. "That fight was… fun."

Scott laughed. "You're telling me."

"You can really handle yourself kid—and I hear you're the one to thank for clearing up the sky? Had your number all wrong."

"So, the clouds parted. And these kett look pretty keeled over," Scott smirked. "Maybe us humans can pull our weight after all."

"Well, _you_ can. Clearly," Drack admitted. "But there's a lot to do before I'd be that smug about it. You know what? I'm gonna ignore my gut and join up. This fight was good and we can do it again. And before you can go saying you don't need a krogan—believe me, you do."

Drake then walked off, no doubt to gather the rest of his gear.

* * *

Scott then turned his attention back to where their new outpost was going to be set up. It in take them long to set up a beacon, but there was still one important issue.

"This is where we'll build our new outpost. A real beginning," said Scott.

"Prepping, deployment order," said SAM. "You must choose what purpose this new outpost will serve."

Scott frowned. "The Nexus doesn't get as say?"

"Resources are at a critical point. Protocol states this judgement call falls to the Pathfinder. With current supplies, you can build a military outpost focusing on defence and militia training. Alternatively, a scientific outpost could advance the Initiative's research and discoveries."

Great, you just fixed one big important issue and a second one appeared. On the one hand having a military outpost would be the sensible choice considering all the kett roaming around. On the other, the original mandate was to be explorers not soldiers and they did encounter other species the first outpost would be a symbol of what they represented.

"And choosing this outpost's direction for decades. Maybe centuries," said Scott in disbelief.

"That is the primary responsibility of the Pathfinder," said SAM regretfully. "Be advised that the first outpost placed by Pathfinder will be a statement in itself. Fair or not, your choice will represent Initiative and its intentions in Andromeda. Consider carefully."

SAM had just confirmed everything that Scott knew, but it certainly didn't make things any easier. Choosing a military outpost would be the smartest choice, but in terms of long-term scientific outpost would be the best option. Considering that they needed to know more about this Remnant technology that made the choice much easier.

"Prioritise research and discovery. That's our foundation, and our future," Scott announced.

"Orders prepped. Ready on your signal."

* * *

Scott then made his way over to the beacon and activated it, it only took a few hours for the first supplies for the outpost and personnel to enter the system.

"Andromeda Initiative, this is Ryder. Pathfinder," said Scott through his omni-tool. "Eos is ready for deployment."

"Copy that," said the new leader of the outpost.

Shuttles had just entered the atmosphere and Addison was accompanied them. She was sitting next to the new outpost reader August Bradley, a black skinned human male and was formerly part of the Alliance.

"Outpost block inbound. And as ready as hell," he said.

Scott and the others watched as the shuttles reaching the drop point. Once they landed Addison and Bradley made their way over to Scott.

"August Bradley. Operational head for this block," he said shaking hands with Scott. "'Mayor' now, I suppose. We're ready to make the most of what you delivered."

"I feel like I should hand you the keys," Scott joked. "Be nice it's been through a lot."

"Understood," Bradley nodded. "Prodromos. That's what we're calling her."

Bradley then left them in order to deal with setting up the outpost blocks, though Scott had to admit they were doing quite well without him. They had already established the landing zone for the Tempest and many of the blocks as well.

"They're eager," said Addison as she joined him, noting as well as the enthusiasm that was flowing through the place. "I haven't seen 'eager' for months."

Addison then gestured for Scott to follow her, no doubt she wanted a word in private.

"Eos is far from golden," she pointed out. "But now it's a producer. A real and reasonable first step. They think that you did the impossible." She shook her head. "The Nexus— _I_ warned them. Hoping was… irresponsible." She then extended her hand. "You proved me wrong, Pathfinder."

Scott decided it was time to play nice and shook it. "I appreciate your candour. We're all on the same side."

"I wouldn't go that far."

She then guided him to the outskirts of the outpost, no doubt fearing that someone might overhear them.

"The reality, Ryder. You bought us time," she admitted. "But one outpost on a longshot planet won't stop us from starving." She then looked at him and he must have given away that he had some inkling of an idea. "You already have a lead on… something else?"

"The navpoint from the 'vault,'" said Scott.

Addison nodded, realising his caution. " _Now_ it gets complicated. The others are ready to officially sanction your efforts. To be a part of your success. We all want the Initiative to succeed. But after failing for so long no one agrees on how to do it. Be aware. That's all."

Scott had a feeling that he was going to be placed in the dead centre of a game of tug-of-war. Now wasn't the time to play games especially when there were people starving and it wasn't the reason why they came here either.

"We didn't come to a new galaxy to argue about who's right," said Scott bluntly.

"It got us this far." Her eyes then turned to the outpost which was now fully operational. "Talk to Bradley. Later, we'll go over the _extended_ job of Pathfinder. Until then… Tanns waiting on the Nexus."

She then walked off making her way back to her shuttle, no doubt to return back to the Nexus.

* * *

Following her advice he decided to talk to Bradley.

"Mayor Bradley," said Scott shaking his hand.

"Pathfinder!" Bradley smiled. "Good to see you. We're busy as anything, thanks to you. Bit dusty but we can adapt. It's worth it when it's your own."

"Let's not drive people to hard. Rough enough getting this far."

"Nothing you see here came from cracking a whip. Everybody is just ready. You go do what you need to do on the Nexus. Follow thatdot. There will be more to do on Eos later. Some key positions: Connor, supply. Ramirez, medical. Adrams, science. Fawkes, engineering. With them and my majordomo, we won't end up like Site 1 and 2."

"The first two outposts didn't have a chance. It was clear to everyone on the ground," Scott sighed.

Bradley nodded. "I saw the brief. I'm making sure every one of our people is eyes wide. You change this planet, but that doesn't make it easy. We'll use the efforts of those who went before. Good people, every last one of them. I'd have been honoured to fall with any of them."

"I haven't reached the end of that trail, but not everyone died outright."

"Right. They tell me they were staggered evacs. If anyone to try again they're welcome. Oh, and Pathfinder?" Bradley then handed him a flag. "This is for you. It's our flag. Hang it where the Nexus can see it. It's touched the soil of our first outpost in Andromeda. Make it real."

* * *

Scott then began to survey the outpost and he talked with a good many people. He talked to a man named Jacob Mittney, who was in charge of research and development, and he explained that he and his team had developed new armour and they wanted Scott tested out. With any luck it would become the foundation of all the armour they would use in Andromeda.

He then talked a woman by the name of Kim Connor, who was in charge of supplies. Apparently she knew Vetra, though that shouldn't be surprising considering the two of them had practically the same job. She explained that she was trying to make trade flow as from Eos, the only problem was there were very little traders only with the Nexus, but she mentioned that she did make contracts with some scavengers. She also mentioned that the mutineers tried to recruit Vetra to their cause, but she refused and still ended up making contact as well as allies with them.

He then went to the chief engineer, Cain Fawkes, he originally did not realise who he was and immediately apologised. He then talked to Jun-Seo Park, who was busy preparing lessons for schools when the established them and asked his opinion. Apparently many people thought it was irreverent to have the children learn the history of the Milky Way, but Scott had to agree with him that they should know what it was like back home.

He then approached Hainly Abrams, the science officer and she was more than excited to meet him.

"Ah, Pathfinder," she said as she looked up from her data pad. "I hear you're to thank for our physics-defying atmosphere processor."

"That's me. I'm Ryder," Scott smiled.

"Hainly Abrams, director of science research on Eos. And writer of paper that start 'What the hell, weather?' But—new galaxy, new worlds, and a really new start. Got to keep up. Now how can I help you?"

"What kind of research are you working on?" Scott asked.

"Your basic first-in scientific work: soil, water, atmospherics. Plus studying Remnant tech, because now I need to understand that to survive here."

"Activating that vault change the planet. Anything to worry about?"

"Considering its world-altering technology we've never encountered before… I hope not? But the storms shown no signs of returning, and I know who to contact for Remnant tech support. I'll take it."

"I've got to go," said Scott.

"Keep up the good work."

* * *

Scott then talked to Majordomo Bell-Scott, who was pretty much head of security. He made a strange reference of a kett expert at Scott send down, but he never sent one. He mentioned that clean the weather made it easier for the kett, but he was confident that the outpost would remain safe, thanks to no small part of the research team.

He then had a talk with the chief medical officer, Doctor Hamirez, who apparently was the squad medic for Bradley when the two of them were in the in the Alliance. Fortunately he had very few patients and those that did come with no life-threatening injuries.

All in all everything seemed okay, but when he looked through the console he found something troubling. Apparently a bunch of workers were deciding to meddle with Remnant tech, despite knowing how dangerous it is one of them apparently got carved up by an Observer.

"Someone left a warning," he said looking at the others. "Looks like a work crew think they can take control the Remnant."

"That's an incredible bad idea," said Cora.

"Work crew rosters are posted publicly," said SAM.

"The datapad mentioned medbay," Scott added. "A little work, we could find where to catch up with them."

Scott immediately began searching through the work roster, but that only gave them some limited information. He then looked through the medical database and found the worker there was injured by Remnant tech and SAM mentioned that there were sand particles that were removed from the wound. With the combined information from the work roster, SAM deduced that the injury took place near a monolith.

* * *

Scott and the others then made their way to the Nomad and made their way to the nearest monolith.

"No sign of that work crew… but someone left their gear behind" said Scott as he approached the backpack on the ground. He immediately began to scan it and immediately linked with a comm channel. "Wait—I've got an open comm channel."

"Easy money," said a voice, who rightly suspected was Jennings, the guy who behind this harebrained scheme. "Once the electrical charge builds, we'll have ourselves some nice, obedient Remnant."

"You better be sure this time, Jennings," said the voice of a female turian.

"If you're that spooked, go hide behind the Four Giants. I'm busy."

Scott knew what was going to happen. "Damn it! We've got to find them before they get themselves killed."

* * *

They quickly made their way to the Nomad and immediately took off, tracking the location of the comm channel. Scott put the pedal to the metal and they arrived there just as the work crew were fighting off the Remnant.

Scott and the others immediately jumped out and began to assist the work crew, who are clearly poorly equipped to deal with Remnant. Fortunately, Scott and the others were quite adept with fighting Remnant so it in take them long to crush them.

However, they did came across a new type of Remnant which they named a Nullifier, due to the fact that it was able to create a shield in front of it. Cause the easy method of dealing with this was to flank it and a man at its power core.

Jennings looked utterly relieved as Scott approached him. "Great timing! Thanks for the assist!"

"Your experiment with the Remnant didn't work out?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow.

Jennings didn't look particularly pleased immediately looked at his crew. "Huh. Okay, who squealed—Kasperek? Yeah, I bet." He then looked at Scott. "These Remnant could help plough our fields, protect us from the kett. You control them—why shouldn't we?"

"How many people need to get hurt before you stop this?" Scott questioned.

"Pathfinder's got a point, Jennings," said the female turian crossing her arms.

Jennings sighed knowing that he lost the argument. "Fine! But you can't protect us all the time, Pathfinder. But here, we need every edge we can get."

Scott stayed to make sure that they actually made their way back to the outpost merely shook his head. He really hope that no one else would come up with the same idea, though he had a feeling that was wishful thinking.

* * *

Scott decided that since he was in the area he might as well check for the remains of Chief Reynold's body, but it has been over a year since the incident that might be a bit harder than one might imagine.

"This is where Chief Reynolds died," said Scott as they got out of the Nomad.

"Sandstorms would have buried the body long ago. I suggest standing," SAM advised.

Scott began to examine the arrogant he found some remnants of some Initiative armour.

"Kaerkyns," Cora assumed.

Kaerkyns were an insect avoid species that roamed around on the planet, they were bit of a nuisance and like to scavenge anything they could eat. Then suddenly those same creatures appeared out of nowhere and immediately attacked them, but they were easily crushed with the superior weapons.

"Pathfinder there is armour pieces buried deep—a leg brace," said SAM. "Scan indicates tissue and bone fragments clinging to it. DNA identified as Chief Reynolds. Indicator suggests his body was torn to pieces."

"So the Chief became kaerkyn food," said Scott.

"Circle of life can be gruesome," said Vetra.

"The remaining armour will be scattered or perhaps brought to a nest. The chest plate and his omni-tool may explain his death," said SAM.

"Then we keep searching and scanning," said Scott.

* * *

They kept on searching and scanning for any more pieces of Reynolds' armour and they managed to find his helmet. They kept on searching until finally they found his chest piece.

"Pathfinder, the scan has picked up Chief Reynolds' chest piece," said SAM. "Confirming single shot. Unable to determine weapon type, but entry point was at the back. Exit blast through the chest."

Scott looked up. "By all accounts, Niken was in front of the Chief when he fired. So it wasn't his shot that killed him."

"The Chief's omni-tool might shed some light," SAM suggested.

It was starting to look like that Niken was innocent after all, Scott just had to confirm it with the Chief's omni-tool. They found some more armour fragments and they appear to be a trail that could lead them to the kaerkyn nest.

* * *

They kept on following the trail until the found the cave and after a small scrap with the kaerkyn they began to investigate. Scott scanned the area and found the remains of the Chief's armour, including his omni-tool.

"Confirming Initiative equipment, including omni-tool assigned to Security Chief Hiram Reynolds," said SAM. "If you power it up, I can exhume its data." It in take long to power up the omni-tool. "Accessing data. The Chief was scanning at the time of death. The scan picked up two shots… One: as standard Initiative rifle report, which missed. The other from behind… a kett pulse weapon."

"This proves Niken is innocent. He didn't shoot Reynolds," said Cora.

Scott smiled. "That's a relief. Good work."

"Pathfinder, there is also an audio recording," said SAM.

Scott was just happy that Niken was innocent and surely listening to an audio log couldn't hurt his case. "Go ahead and play it."

"No!" Chief Reynolds cried.

"Where's Niken?" Shaw asked.

"Sorry, old friend—had to do it. I'm not dying on this rock," said Niken's voice.

Everyone looked at one another upon hearing that recording, it certainly changed the situation considerably.

"Son of a bitch…" said Scott under his breath.

"Confirming voice identified as suspect Niken. So he did not kill the Chief…" said SAM.

Scott rubbed his forehead. "But he _meant_ to. Need another chat with the man."

* * *

They began making their way back to Prodromos and Vetra looked at Cora as they drove.

"Did you leave anyone behind in the Milky Way?" she asked.

Cora shook her head. "No, parents are gone, but my old unit could still be alive."

Vetra nodded. "Yeah, some of my old contacts might be kicking around." She then looked at her with a curious expression. "Isn't it weird saying things like that while knowing you'll never see them again?"

"No stranger than then been 600 years older than we are."

Vetra groaned. "Uh… if we're getting into the deep stuff, we need a few stiff drinks first."

"You started you're buying."

* * *

When they finally make their way back to Prodromos, Scott found a message on a terminal. Apparently someone asked Bradley they could wake up their daughter. Apparently she was part of the second wave of colonists, but she was an exostudies specialist and I help would be valuable. Scott decided to take note of the ID number of Darket Tiervian.

He then made his way to Bradley, who was a little surprised to see that Scott was still on Eos rather than making his way to the Nexus.

"Nexus must be waiting, Pathfinder," he said, he then raised his hand before Scott got a chance to speak. "Relax. There will be more for you on Eos after you get back."

Scott wanted his personal views on the Nexus leadership, but he only worked closely with Addison, so that you can get mixed up in the bureaucracy of everything. He also asked a bit more about Bradley himself, he confirmed what he knew already that he was ex-Alliance and that he only joined the initiative because it was a frontier. He also had a niece back on Earth, but they hadn't talked to each other after his sister died.

Scott wanted to sympathise with him, but his immediate response was that they should stay out of people's grief. When Scott asked what he meant, Bradley remember that he and his father were new to the Initiative. The big problem was travelling 600 years a lot of people knew that their family and friends back in the Milky Way were long gone, unless they were asari or krogan.

"What behind naming the outpost 'Prodromos'?" Scott asked curiously. "It means 'forerunner.' Languages bore the shit out of me, but we voted fair. That ownership is key to the Initiative. That's how you convince a bunch of civilians to jump galaxies. As long as we meet our obligations to the Nexus, what we build and how we organise? We get to 'figure it out.'"

"We'll talk another time," said Scott

"Oh, and Pathfinder?" said Bradley as Scott walked off. "What I said about grief? Every pirate we brought to this cluster woke up with the same reality you did. Maybe think about that when shooting doesn't have to start."

Scott then made his way back to the Tempest, there was no way that he could put off team back to the Nexus. He also needed to get Peebee and Drack acclimatise to the Tempest and its operations, but before they left he looked back at Prodromos one last time, knowing that this was only the beginning.

* * *

Adam was now sitting in his new office, it was actually linked to Pathfinder HQ and was certainly much bigger than that storage room he was stuck in. There had been a lot of cheers and joy all over the Nexus after they heard the news of Prodromos.

"Everyone seems to be going crazy round here," said his new secretary.

His secretary was an asari by the name of Kaie T'vayne, her skin tone was a bit more violet shade of blue than normal asari and she had a few white markings on her face. As best as he understood she was a pureblood asari and was already 300 years old.

"After the news we've just received, I think they have the right to be a bit overboard with the celebrations," Adams smiled at her.

"Good point," Kaie nodded. "Though I've heard there's been some concerns that Prodromos was established as a scientific outpost not a military one."

"We would be having the same conversation if it was established as a military one," Adam pointed out. "You just can't satisfy everyone, I think we've learned that lesson pretty hard."

Kaie nodded. "I'm just glad to be finally out of cyro, though not to upset that I missed the mutiny."

"I wish I did, but now we have to start organising supplies and began organising personnel. Our job is to support the Pathfinder and the best way we can do that is by establishing a working Nexus and making sure the outposts are supplied with the right people."

"Isn't that Director Addison's job?" Kaie asked.

"She is in charge of selecting what new colonies need at the beginning of the transaction. Our job is to make sure that it all stays nice and stable as they began growing outwards. The last thing we want is our outposts and new colonies to split from Nexus control."

Kaie nodded. "I'll get that report of supplies you need as quickly as possible."

Adam nodded. "And if Spender gets in your way, let me know. The last thing we want is for him to meddle in the affairs of the Nexus."


	9. Eos Aftermatch

After they left Eos' atmosphere, staff gathered his team so that they could both discuss their next move and get Peebee and Drack acclimatise to protocol.

"Before the meeting gets started, I have bunk assignments for Peebee and Drack," said Cora, who stood there with her hands behind her back.

"Already put my rucksack in the kitchen," said Drack, who was sitting on the couch. "I'll hang out there, if that's okay."

"And I'm in one of the escape pods. More my speed," said Peebee.

"That's… fantastic," said Cora, looking slightly annoyed. "Welcome aboard. Any thoughts, Ryder?"

"We're adventurers," said Scott as he sat up. "Whatever makes the squad comfortable is okay with me. Let's talk about our success on Eos. Besides establishing our first viable outpost, we did some amazing things. We discovered the Remnant and breached their vault."

"And didn't get killed," Liam added.

"Overcame radiation poisoning—a number of times."

"And didn't die," Vetra added.

"Confronted by kett at every turn."

"Once again did not get killed," said Liam.

Drack shook his head. "You guys really need to raise the bar on what you call success."

"Hmm, should we use the krogan definition of success that got your home world nuked by your own people?" Cora asked raising an eyebrow.

Drack laughed. "Fair enough."

"Let's focus," said Scott wanting to get the conversation back on track. "Back to the task at hand—looking forward."

"Exactly!" said Peebee before he could elaborate any further. "Here's my only question: when do we hit that next vault? It looked active. We have to get on that."

"Hang on, hang on," said Vetra quickly. " _We_ need not go off half-cocked."

"There are Initiative priorities," Liam nodded. "The team calls the shots."

"Actually, the Pathfinder calls the shots… just to be clear," said Cora looking at Scott.

All eyes then fell upon Scott and all of a sudden he felt extremely uneasy.

"So what you need from us, Ryder?" Vetra asked.

"Let's be kind and give each other the benefit of the doubt," said Scott. "Finding a home for tens of thousands in this hellscape is stress enough, without adding dysfunction."

"You got it, boss," said Liam.

Almost immediately everyone began to leave the briefing room

"If krogan are known for one thing, it's getting along," said Drack.

"But not humility or self-awareness," Cora joked.

Scott was more than a little annoyed that they left without him calling the meeting adjourned, but he just shrugged it off as he looked over the railings.

"Okay! Let's head back to the Nexus," said Scott. "Peebee, Drack—see Lexi for physical. Good meeting, everyone."

Scott then activated the holographic display in order to contact Adam.

"Scott, congratulations on establishing the first Initiative outpost in Andromeda," Adam smiled.

"I see news travels fast," said Scott.

"Well, when everyone is at rock bottom and they hear news as big as this it spreads around like wildfire," said Adam. "You can expect a very big welcome when you get back to the Nexus. I also hear that you've picked up some new crewmates."

"Any problems?"

"None at all," said Adam. "I think it's quite healthy to have a crew made of multiple species, Commander Shepard did the same and you've seen how successful he was."

"Adam, I was hoping for some advice," said Scott looking a bit uneasy. "I mean, I've never actually led a team before, this was my first time. I just don't feel as if I'm in full control as I should be."

"No one is in full control over the first man," Adam assured. "Remember a successful team is built with trust and respect, you also need to listen to your teammates, treat them like friends not colleagues. You will be spending a lot of time with one another."

Scott nodded feeling a little better. "Thanks Adam, we should be back at the Nexus pretty soon."

"I'll inform Tann, can't wait to have you back."

* * *

After that talking with Adam, Scott decided to take his advice and interact with the crew. His first stop was Suvi, who no doubt had a lot to say after their experience in that Remnant vault. She appeared to be working on something when he arrived.

"Scans of the Scourge," she said as he approached her. "All that dark energy, twisting and turning on itself, it's splendid."

"I suppose it is a rather darkly beautiful phenomenon," Scott admitted as he looked at the readings.

Suvi smiled on his words. "'Darkly beautiful.' I like that." She then looked at him with her eyes twinkling. "Heleus is incredible, isn't it?" Not just constructs like the Scourge and the Remnant vaults. Just all of it. So alien. A constant reminder of the divine intelligence behind all creation."

Scott was actually quite surprised by her words, not many humans believe in God ever since they started venturing out into the galaxy. "You mean… a god?"

"Yes. I believe in a higher power," she said. "I know it's a little odd. But I am a scientist because science brings me closer to something greater than myself."

Scott wasn't going to dismiss it thoroughly, but with his kind of job it was important to listen to the facts. "There's nothing about the universe that suggests divine intelligence. And most of what we've seen in Heleus is artificial, as you said yourself."

"Yes, but we're creative beings," Suvi pointed out. "Whoever made the Remnant was too. Why should that be proof against a god? Wouldn't a true creator want to pass on the drive to invent?"

"If everything was set in place by some mysterious creator, why even be a scientist?"

"If I have reverence for a creator, how could I _not_ want to study their creation? My faith doesn't hinder my work as a scientist. It encourages it. My senses tell me what the world is. Science shows me how it came to be. And religion tells me why."

"I apologise if I offended you," said Scott apologetically. "I can be insensitive."

She smiled at him. "You're fine. Being challenged forces me to dig deeper on my beliefs. It's healthy. Now I should probably update the rest of the team with my latest reports. We'll talk later."

* * *

Scott soon made his way back to his quarters to talk to SAM, after talking with Suvi he wanted to hear the perception of someone just as smart.

"Hello, Scott," said SAM as Scott approached his node. "Eos has been a lesson in contrast. Alec Ryder rarely endured doubt. His accomplishments were taken for granted. But you succeeded on Eos despite doubt and fear. Emotionally, the differences like creating a ball versus catching a star. You have grown as a result, and so have I."

Scott felt very encouraged by SAM comments and then asked how he was doing with jokes. This time he made a joke about why thresher maws don't eat eating comedians and the answer was that they tasted funny. Scott had to admit the joke was good, but it was a grown joke and he got the feeling that he was only going to be hearing grown jokes from SAM until the end of time.

* * *

Scott soon entered the research room and Lexi was looking quite pleased with their progress.

"A secure outpost. Finally," said Lexi with relief.

"Prodromos better be worth all that time Ryder put into it," said Drack over the comm.

"If they fail, the Nexus starves. No pressure, right?"

"So everything we do now relies on civilians planting vegetables," Cora joked.

* * *

Scott then decided to make his way down to the kitchen to see how Drack was settling in and he could hear him talking to Kesh over his omni-tool.

Kesh sighed. "And don't give the Pathfinder too much trouble.

"Quit worrying, ru'shan. It'll be fine," Drack assured.

"Right. Have you settled in yet?"

"Yeah, got all my stuff here."

"And you your repair kit? Spare parts?"

"I carry that emergency kit you put together all the time."

"Good. Good. I'll check in with you later."

Scott decided that this was the best time to enter and saw Drack shaking his head at his omni-tool.

"'Don't give the Pathfinder too much trouble.' Ah, ru'shan," he said.

"Who are you talking to?" Scott asked, despite knowing, but want to make it sound as if he was eavesdropping.

"Kesh. Nexus Superintendent," he said as he turned to face him. "Think she can boss me around just because she's my granddaughter."

"Well, welcome to the Tempest," Scott smiled extending his arms wide. "Trouble's what we do."

Drack laughed. "I like the way you think, kid."

Scott frowned. "Hmm. Someone somewhere shivered when I said that."

"Probably Tann. Damn politicians," Drack grumbled.

Scott looked at his rucksack, it was rather smaller than he expected. "Is that all you brought?"

"You travel lean when supplies are tight and you're on your own."

"Leaving the Nexus couldn't have been an easy choice."

Drack shook his head. "It was, actually. Staying became impossible. After the mutiny happened, it was either buckled under Tann's rules or start our own colony. Easy choice. Bad consequences all-round."

"Not all krogan left. Your granddaughter stayed," Scott pointed out.

"Good thing she did," Drack nodded. "Without my ru'shan you wouldn't have had much of a station to tie your ship to. As for me… I'm way more useful out here. Lots to shoot at, for sure."

Scott could understand why Drack left, he probably would have done the same thing in his position. "Your people come first."

"Keeping Kesh and the colony save will always be my top priority. That's why I'm happy to tag along, help make this galaxy a little more… hospitable."

"Can't argue with that."

* * *

Scott was a little concerned that Peebee decided to set up shop near the escape pods and even more concern when she sleeping in one. He made his way over towards and found that she had already set up a vast array of equipment and began to study the relic box they acquired on Eos.

"You're setting up in here, huh?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I'm going through what we got out of that vault…" Peebee nodded without looking at him. "If I can crack this data storage box, it'll help with a personal project back on the Nexus. This is a nice, out-of-the-way place where I can tinker, and I can sleep anywhere. It's not exactly homey, but I like that about it. Not really looking for home. Oh, but I will help _you_ find everyone a home. While I'm with you at least."

Scott just stood there blinking. "Does your brain ever take a breath?"

"Huh, sorry. Not really," she said with a small laugh. "Even my dreams are in time-lapse." She then turned to face him now looking more serious. "I get it. You want to know who's on your ship, so you're here to figure out what makes me tick, right?"

"Something like that, sure."

"Well, I was born in a log cabin on rural Hyetiana to simple but loving parents just trying to…" She then pretended to snore, she then looked at him seriously. "I look forward, not back, Ryder. Why snooze through my life story? Get to know me out in the field, while we're uncovering the mysteries of this galaxy. That's why I'm here. Got tired of yawning back home."

"You left everything and everyone you knew because you were bored?" Scott blinked.

"No. I came with someone I knew. Then she got bored with _me_ ," she said with a small chuckle. "Ryder, the Milky Way was… been-there-done-that. Even if I hadn't done it, _someone_ had. If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I live for the unknown. For the never-been-done."

Scott found that extremely hard to believe. "That's just one thing you _want_ me to know about you."

"Let's start with that then. Buy me a drink sometime. Who knows what will spill out of my mouth." Scott looked at her and she sighed. "Tell you what… I need Remnant scrap—rem-tech, I call it—for projects like the one I mentioned. Which you're gonna love, by the by. Promised to bring me what you scrounge and I'll submit all your questions."

"Rem-tech, huh? You got it," Scott agreed.

Scott made his way to storage bay and heard everyone there being joyous at their success.

"Messing with that ball feels like early brain surgery," said Liam as he began work on the Nomad. "Just poking and hoping."

"As long as it helps us to live here, I don't care how the vaults doing it," said Vetra.

"Magnificently. That's how," said Peebee over the comm.

"Hmph, I prefer tech with more exposed bolts," said Gil. "If you can't open it, you don't own it."

* * *

Scott then made his way down to Liam, who was completely thrilled that they managed to establish their first outpost.

He then made his way down to Vetra, who is going through inventorying with the supplies they managed to acquire on Eos.

"Terraforming, atmo processors, gravity wells, life-destroying murder-bubbles…" She shook her head. "We really had _no_ idea what Heleus was about, did we."

"If we knew what it was all about, it wouldn't be an adventure," Scott pointed out. "It would just be moving. And everybody hates moving. Just the packing alone. Ugh."

Vetra chuckled. "Point taken. I'm just saying." She then sighed deeply. "I really hope you have a plan, Ryder."

"Like you said, we have no idea what Heleus was really like. What good's a plan?"

Vetra's mandibles clicked. "Adapting to problems as they come up. I like that."

"Good, since you're probably gonna have front row seats to me winging it."

"Looking forward to the show."

Scott then took note of the inventorying. "You probably have work to do. We can chat later."

"You know where to find me."

* * *

Scott then made his way to Lexi to give her views on the new crewmates, she mentioned that Peebee was giving her a wide berth. She was also too happy to inform them of how the crews morale was at, she had even split the crew depending whether they were human or non-human.

It made some sort of sense that she would group them in such a way considering there were more humans on board. Generally everyone was A-OK, but they all have their issues which may need some addressing. She was specifically concerned about Drack, not surprising considering that he was the oldest on board and he was missing a few body parts, Scott promised that he will keep an eye out on him for her.

"How did you get into medicine?" Scott asked curiously. "My mom was a dancer on Omega. Dad was a bouncer. I'd patch him up after busy nights. Discovered I had steady hands. They put every credit they burned into my education."

"Are they here, in Heleus?" Scott asked curiously.

Lexi shook her head. "No, both died in the turf war. Made leaving the Milky Way behind easier."

* * *

After that he went to check on Cora, who had just received some new information from the Nexus.

"Report from the Nexus," she said as she deactivated her omni-tool the moment he entered. "Population's growing as people wake up. Lots of hopefuls waiting for a home."

"Bradley will have all the help he can take," said Scott.

"They'll be starting crop soon," said Cora with an eager look on her face. She then turned her attention to the plan she was growing. "Can't tell they have enough water. Or too much. I grew up on a little cargo freighter. Only saw gardens in vids. But I always loved them. I… daydreamed about planting the big rose garden when we got here. Still imagine it sometimes. Roses in Heleus."

Scott was quite pleasantly surprised to hear this. "So there's a heart soft as rose pedals under that uniform."

Cora smiled at him. "I got plenty under here, pal." She then leaned in towards him. "Does the big bad Pathfinder have a soft spot, too?"

"I might. For certain someones."

"Good to know," she said as she leaned back. "We've all got our something. I didn't for while. After I left the asari commandos… well. I didn't 'leave.' My mentor, Nisira, said I should go."

Scott frowned. "Why?"

"'The Initiative would suit you better,' was all she said. Been a huntress suited me fine. But she insisted."

Scott was quite taken aback with that. "Wow. You fight side by side, then she gives you the brush-off?"

"It hurt," Cora admitted. "One big kick out of the nest. Still, that's familiar. When your biotics are honed into huntress-grade weapons, people can be weird about it. The Initiative seemed… better. Just didn't see how I'd fit into their brave new galaxy. I never fit in anywhere before. Then I met some jerk named Ryder. Talking about travelling to Andromeda like he was teaching you how to see it."

"What part of that vision made you want to take the plunge?" Scott asked curiously.

"A civilisation where everyone had a place, even AI. Or an overpowered human biotic. Your father said, 'I get being different. Now imagine been welcome, and making others like you welcome, too.' When I was thirteen, I could warp a steel girder. He made me wonder—what if someone had told me, 'That's okay'?"

Scott nodded. "He gave you a dream to work towards. He was good at that."

"Who doesn't want to belong? Especially somewhere like the Initiative. So I gave the Initiative my all. Kept thinking on the niche I wanted: my rose garden. I thought I knew what I was going to be."

"This is about not taking overs Pathfinder?" Scott asked.

"Didn't think it would still sting," Cora sighed sadly. "Nisira, your father, even my parents. They leave, I left without answers. Nowhere to stand."

Scott could sympathise. "I get that. We've had a lot of disappointments lately."

"You're… doing well," said Cora and Scott could have sworn that he had heard of little reluctance in her voice. "For having no training. Being your second isn't so bad. And if that Remnant tech pays off, maybe someday I'll have roses, too."

* * *

Scott then made his way back to Drack deceive you finally settled in to everything in the Tempest.

"Ryder," said Drack as he entered the kitchen. "Have you met Spender yet? Colonial affairs. The 'ass' in 'assistant director.' Got no idea why Addison keeps him around. Spender lied to the krogan during the uprising, and he's had it out for Kesh ever since. He's up to something. I just can't prove it. We should pay him a visit on the Nexus."

Scott asked how it was like to have Kesh as a granddaughter and saying that he was proud would have been an understatement. Apparently he had raised her all by himself and Scott admitted that he quite liked her, she had been one of the first of the Nexus leaders to give him a chance. Drack merely shrugged and mentioned that she had to take after him in some ways, like being blunt.

"Did Lexi brief you on SAM and squad connectivity yet?" Scott asked.

Drack appeared not like this subject. "Yeah… You wanna hook that thing up to my comm, sure—but that's where it stops. Putting an AI in your head, giving it access to everything like that? It's begging for trouble."

"Why do you say that?"

"I've seen what bots can do when they turn on their cradles. Been in some of those fights. There's a reason that kind of research was outlawed."

Scott nodded. "Yeah. I was dismissed from the Alliance when news of what my dad was researching got out."

"No shit. Ruined the Ryder name, I'll bet."

"Almost. My cousin fortunately was working under Admiral Hackett at the time and he could care less about the dirt on my family name so long as my cousin proved himself to be a good soldier, which he did. To be perfectly honest I'm not thrilled about it myself, but it is what it is."

"Just make sure it can't unshackle itself. There'll be hell to pay if that happens."

Scott decided not to mention the fact that SAM was unshackled, at least until he knew Drack a bit better. "I'd like to know more about you."

"Fire away."

Scott was curious how he and Vetra knew each other so well. "How did you and Vetra meet?"

"Huh, that's right. Your father brought you into the project pretty late, didn't he?" said Drack. "Must have been a pretty steep learning curve since they thawed you out."

That was an understatement, Scott had never officially gone through the Pathfinder training like Cora did. His father did taught him and his sister few things before they set off and there was the basic course that people had to go through in order to join the Pathfinder team, but I was just about it.

"You could say that."

"You make do with what you got. Anyway, I met Vetra back when they were building the Nexus. She swiped supplies I was trying to get for Kesh, right under my nose. I tried to intimidate her into turning them over to me, and let me tell you, that turian takes shit from no one."

Scott could believe that. "She really has a way of getting things done."

"She sure does," Drack nodded. "But here's the best part. She waited until I saw her again—in Kesh's office no less—to tell me she'd been working for Kesh all along. They're both still laughing at me over that."

"Tell me more about the krogan colony."

"My clan's there. We also got some scouts looking for unclaimed territory to grab up. Got a decent setup going. Self-sustainable. The works. Even some farming."

Scott blinked, that was hard to imagine. "Farming? Krogan farm?"

Drack shrugged. "Food's food. Just because we can eat anything doesn't mean we gotta settle for scraps. I'm pretty fond of _korkro_ rooots myself. Takes a while to chew through those."

Scott was a little bit more curious about his combat experience and he proudly stated that he had centuries of combat experience, well over a thousand years. He was quite astonished that he was still alive, there was no known record of a krogan dying of old age. Scott assumed that it was skill, but while Drack admitted that skill had something to do with it, but it was more to do with luck than anything else.

"Why did the krogan leave the Nexus?" Scott asked wanting to hear the krogan side of the story.

"The Nexus got us krogan to stop the mutiny. In return, we were supposed to get as say in station business," Drack explained. "Spender, Addison's assistant, lied about the deal. And Tann came down hard. Too hard. So we left. Kesh is alone on that station now."

Scott noted the concern in his voice. "You think someone might try to hurt Kesh?"

Drack scoffed. "More like she airlocks Spender—or he tries to stab her in the back, and then she airlocks him. Tann wouldn't listen when I told him Spender had a part in the mutiny. I had no proof."

"So, what's my part in this?" Scott asked curiously.

"Things need to get sorted out and my clan needs to get back on station," said Drack bluntly. "Without Spender messing things up. Way I see it, you're probably the best one for that job."

Scott then asked for some combat advice, seen as he had seen plenty of combat and you more about kett battle tactics and anyone. He confirmed what Scott already knew that the common kett, the Chosen, were basically your standard enemy so you need them hard and fast. He mentioned that Wraiths were very sneaky, but apparently they gave themselves away before they attack and then all you have to do is just break through their head plates and Dior decisive headshot to kill them.

"We can talk more later," said Scott.

Drack nodded. "Sure."

"Hey, one last thing."

"Yeah?"

"Is everyone a 'kid' to you?" Scott asked.

Drack chuckled. "When you get to be my age… yeah, pretty much."

* * *

Scott returned to the bridge in order to access as emails and it would seem as if he had acquired quite a few. Doctor Aridana sent her gratitude for finding her missing science team and the banks from their families and also I'd asked assistance at the earliest convenience. Head also got an email from a reporter, who wish to talk to him when he got back to the Nexus.

Scott then made his way back to Suvi who had a lot to say about Remnant vault.

"I saw pictures of the vault," she said utterly stunned. "Astonishing how big it is. And how much of it didn't you see? Why is it's way bigger? What's all that space for?"

Scott shrugged. "While Remnant parties. What else could use it for?"

"Well, that's a thought," she said looking up. "You don't really think they—" She then stopped herself realising that he had been serious. "Oh. Joking. I see. Hah! Good one."

"What do you know about the Remnant's terraforming network?" Scott asked.

"From what I can tell, the vault is designed to adjust almost everything about a planet. Climate, p.h. of the soil, atmosphere composition… there's even evidence that it can propagate life. If we can figure out how to control the vaults, we could turn these worlds into perfect habitats."

"When did you start believing in a god?" Scott asked curiously.

"My parents were both scientists. My home was ruled by rationality. So when I became a teenager… Let's just say that while other kids found batarian music, I found God."

Scott frowned. "But your work as a scientist…"

"… Convince me even more. Especially when I got into molecular biology, physics… The patterns I kept seeing, over and over again: they were like an artist's watermark. God, to me, is an artist. An inventor. Not someone to checking to see if I brushed my teeth."

* * *

When Scott passed Kallo, he appeared to be in conversation with Gil.

"Hello, Gil? When are you clearing up that repair on the sensor console?" Kallo asked.

"I'm not. It's a redesign," said Gil over the comm.

Kallo looked outraged. "A redesign? Without a trained crew?"

"I'm 'trained' and it's working great. Don't be so uptight."

Scott approached him. "Everything okay?"

Kallo looked uneasy. "Oh? Fine, fine. Don't worry about it. What can I do for you?"

Scott was a little more concerned with the infighting between his pilot and his chief engineer. "I couldn't help overhearing you and Gil. It sounded pretty heated."

"He likes redesigning thing, but this ship was built this way for a reason. I wish Gil could respect that. It's nothing to concern yourself about, really."

Scott then asked him for bit more information about the Tempest and this time he began to explain about the drive core. He had already knew that the drive core was based upon the ark's ODSY drive, but Kallo confirmed it. He explained that the call was able to take the static electricity it generates and stores it in the capacitors, in layman's terms they were creating their own power supply. Apparently it took Sorenna and Teon a lot of time to get inside a ship this small.

* * *

Scott then made his way over to Peebee, who quickly looked up from her work.

"You again. Wanna hear more about my childhood log cabin?" she joked.

"You really won't tell me what you're working on?" Scott asked.

Peebee shook her head. "That's right. Next question?"

Scott asked her what it was like being on the Nexus and she explained that she wasn't originally supposed to be out of cyro. Apparently she had a friend who managed to arrange her revival, which meant she was officially off the grid. This allowed her quite a bit of freedom with her excursions of the Nexus and when she came across a first Remnant ruin she kept on _borrowing_ shuttles. She was so busy with her work she even managed to avoid the uprising.

Scott then asked more details about this special someone accompanied with. She just said that she was just a friend, the same one that woke her up early, but now they drifted apart. Scott was a little concerned with her loneliness, but she was fine the way she was and allowed her self-motivation to drive her.

"So, how do you like the team?" Scott asked.

"Interesting bunch. I get a good feeling from Vetra. Not your typical military minded-turian. Liam seems a lively one. I expect he'll surprise me. Drack is… well, old. Wonder if he can still learn new tricks."

"What about—"

"Gil smacks of complication—might take some unravelling. Kallo and Suvi—busy. I hope they aren't all work-work-work." She then took a deep breath and began to ponder. "Who's left?"

"Well, there's—"

"Oh, right, Cora. What's her deal? Is she as prim and proper as she comes across?"

Scott remain silent for a few seconds and realise that she was waiting for him to answer. "—oh, is it my turn to talk?"

"Ha. Sorry, yeah," Peebee apologised. "I should work on my motor."

"You might find that people reveal themselves more freely if you give them a chance. Cora included."

"Really good advice."

"There's also Lexi, our doctor. She's an asari."

"Oh, I'll get around to her. All in all, seems like a decent bunch."

"What drew you to the Remnant? Scott asked.

Peebee stared at him with open eyes. "Are you kidding? It's evidence of a sophisticated species no one knows anything about. It doesn't get more intriguing than that. This so much to discover. I want to be the first to figure them out. And the tech! It's on a different scale. If we can appropriate it, who knows what advances we'll make."

"You're off the hook, Peebee," said Scott. "Good luck with your project."

"Thanks. Don't be a stranger."

* * *

On the Nexus, Adam was assisting Kesh with directing supplies to her workforce.

"This is the first wave of supplies you can expect from Prodromos," said Adam handing Kesh a datapad.

"Good, now perhaps we can finally get some proper work done," said Kesh. "That's if Spender doesn't keep on meddling in our affairs."

"What's he done this time?" Adam sighed.

"He tried to redirect some of the supplies from the stasis pods, imagine the disaster if he succeeded," said Kesh angrily.

"I'll report him, but knowing Tann and Addison I very much doubt that anything will come from it," said Adam regretfully.

"I know, I just wish that others can see what he truly is."

"Maybe that'll change with a new Pathfinder, I hope that your grandfather has joined his team. Tann wasn't too pleased, but there's nothing you can do about it. I'm the only one around here who can establish new team members for Pathfinder team and I don't see any issues to be concerned about."

"Good. My people getting sick and tired of being used, maybe now they'll see as more than just heavy lifting equipment."

"Here's hoping."


	10. Back on the Nexus

They soon returned back to the Nexus and the first thing Scott and his team encountered was a whole group of people. No doubt news of his arrival had spread like wildfire and everyone was eager to meet the Pathfinder and his team that renewed their hope in the Initiative.

"Pathfinder! Is it true?" said a male turian. "We're settling Eos?"

"We've thought that before," said a male human.

"But Eos is different now. Right, Pathfinder?"

Scott was getting a bit overwhelmed, no one was allowing him to get a voice in. Thankfully a female turian, in militia armour, stepped in to save him from the crowd.

"All right, settle down! Give them space!" she said. She then faced Ryder and began to introduce herself. "Lieutenant Sajax, Kandros' aide. They all wanted to see you. Real hope again—it's been a while."

"Relax, Lieutenant," Scott smiled. "If there was ever a day to pop some champagne…"

Professor Herik nodded, Scott didn't even notice him amongst the crowd. "Certainly! The Initiative's finally back on track."

Scott looked at him. "Professor Herik, right?"

"What you achieved with that Remnant vault is unprecedented, Pathfinder. Impossible! But with new scientific talent waking up, we'll unravel those mysteries. The whole Nexus will benefit."

"We've taken some hard knocks. But this proves we'll always get up again," said Scott to the entire crowd.

"Always!" the male turian cheered.

Sajax then turned to face the crowd. "Well? What're you waiting for? There's a new world out there!"

"Thank you, Ryder," said Professor Herik gratefully.

* * *

Once Scott had stopped shaking hands with everyone that wanted a piece of him, he made his way back to operations and that when he came face-to-face with the asari reporter, who emailed him earlier.

"Ryder, isn't it?" she said as he approached her. "Keri T'Vessa, freelance vidmaker. This is Hakim, my producer." She gestured to the human male the next to her, who gave Scott a smile. "I could use your help."

"What are you looking for?" Scott asked.

"Director Tann's asked for an 'uplifting' documentary on the Initiative. Translation, 'paint rainbows over our problems,'" she explained. "But our problems are history. People deserve the truth, not propaganda."

Scott couldn't help but agree, Earth had a lot of problems with propaganda so which nearly caused World War Three. He couldn't help but admire her courage to stand up against Tann, who poorly wouldn't hesitate to exile her.

"It takes integrity to record the truth and nothing but," he said with admiration.

"Well, I do my best—and you could help me out. The heart of my documentary will be an interview series. I was hoping you'd take part. I want the dirt and blood of our story, not the convenient fairy tale Tann's looking for. Interested?"

"You don't mind treading on the Initiative Director's toes?" Scott questioned.

"What would he do? Pull funding we don't have? I'm game, if you are."

Scott shrugged. "Okay, interview away."

Almost immediately her camera faced Scott indicating that she was now recording.

"Let's start at home," she began. "Fourteen months, and the Nexus still isn't finished. Arks are missing. We have people in exile. By any standard, this wasn't the plan. Our leadership describes these as 'anticipated issues.' Would you agree?"

Scott disagreed, he may have not been there during the mutiny but it sounds as if it could have all been avoided. "We still have to _fix_ them. Everyone, leaders, included, needs to pitch in. Let's be honest about these challenges and how we're going to face them."

"Nice," Keri smiled. "Won't make you popular with the leaders, but it's good to hear. Bandwidth means I'm transmitting in short bursts, so that's all for now. But you can bet I'll have more questions later."

* * *

Scott made his way to Pathfinder HQ and they had done some renovation while he was gone. All the crates had completely vanished and Tann's former desk was now home to a female salarian, no doubt acting as his secretary.

"Hello," she said as she approached him. "Director Tann is expecting you."

"Last time I was here, this was a storage closet," said Scott amazed that they had been able to do so much work in such a short amount of time.

"Pathfinder Hall just needed a Pathfinder to open," she smiled.

Scott made his way up the stairs and found that Tann was talking to Kesh by hologram as she was given him updates on Nexus construction.

"We're still getting the commons area ready. Hydroponics is only at partial capacity," she informed him.

"Not good enough," he said bluntly.

Kesh looked at him annoyed. "We don't have enough people. My workers need a break, Tann."

"I sympathise. But not until our survival is no longer at risk," he said then noticed Scott had arrived. "Now please excuse me, while I meet our Pathfinder." He then deactivated the hologram and turned towards Scott. "Hey, Ryder. Addison told me about the outpost. You're the hero of the hour."

Scott felt as if the celebrations were still premature, especially after what you just heard. "Let's hold off on the celebrations. We haven't found home yet."

"There's no need for modesty," said Tann dismissively. "Success affords leveraged over those who doubted you."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "And you're my best friend?"

Tann placed his hand behind his back. "A patron—one who shares your vision of a prosperous future."

Scott folded his arms. "I suppose we can agree on that much."

Tann smiled. "I knew that giving you a chance, your talents would emerge. Deciphering the vault… alien terraforming… it's not how we imagined all this, but a good Pathfinder improvises. And a great one hangs it on the wall."

He then activated his omni-tool and then suddenly images of Prodromos appeared on the view screen is.

"Yours are the first trophies to grace Pathfinder Hall. You're a symbol now, Ryder. A real reason for people to believe."

Scott looked at him. "I plan on doing a lot more than that."

Tann nodded as if he didn't expect anything less. "That's the confidence we need—take charge and ignore your critics."

"Careful—he'll end up adopting you, Ryder," said Kandros as he and Kesh entered.

"Ah. My… staff," said Tann.

" _Colleagues_ ," Kesh corrected she then gave Tann a suspicious look. "You wouldn't be looking to cut us out, would you, Tann?"

"I remind you. I am the Director of the Initiative," said Tann looking a little irritable.

"Acting director," Kandros corrected.

Scott was getting a bit tired of this infighting, not after they had accomplished so much already. "This isn't the time for arguing over who gets to be King. Too much is at stake—we should be cooperating."

"That's what I've been saying since we arrived," said Kesh bitterly.

"Then I look forward to winning our Pathfinder's support," said Tann.

Kandros looked at Scott. "I have concerns about your decision on Eos, Ryder. An outpost full of scientists won't do us much good if the kett attack."

"But it will help supply the Nexus. Improved research could help people," Kesh pointed out.

"And we could argue about it all day long, as we always do," said Tann tiredly. "The decision was made—now we move on." He then looked at Scott. "What is your plan for moving on, Ryder?"

"We have a lead on the terraforming network," Scott informed them. "I need to take the Tempest deeper into the sector to investigate. If the other golden worlds where they should be, this could get us closer to them."

"Careful. The kett are scouting the cluster for Remnant technology. You'll end up in a fight for sure," Kandros warned. "You might also run into Exiles. They didn't leave the Nexus on good terms."

"And we still need more outposts. They're important to expanding the station," Kesh added.

"Though with arks still missing, this could be a chance for Ryder to search for them," said Tann rubbing his chin in contemplation. He then nodded and looked back at everyone. "Yes, I think that's best. You have my permission."

Scott nodded. "Thank you, Director. I'll get on it."

"May you like the torch that finds the path, Pathfinder."

Obviously Tann was trying to make a joke, but no one was laughing.

"Right," said Scott.

Eventually they all return to their stations and Adam soon appeared and approached Scott.

"I hear you be taking the Tempest out again very soon," he said.

"Need to investigate this terraforming at work, it could be the key to us colonising Heleus," said Scott.

"It could also give us a clue on who created the Remnant," Adam added. "Also the Scourges somehow involved we might end up having a much clearer idea on how it was formed."

"What your views on my decision on the outpost?" Scott asked curiously.

"I like to think things through in the long term," said Adam. "Establishing a military outpost on our first colonisation effort won't exactly be encouraging symbol to other races we might encounter, especially if the open to negotiations."

"You expect to meet other species so soon?" Scott frowned.

"The likelihood of encountering an intelligent species is quite small," Adam admitted. "To some people we won't have to face a problem until we spread out into Andromeda and that could take several years."

"Because of no Mass Relays," said Scott.

"Precisely, but we still need to be prepared for first contact scenario, we don't want a repeat of the First Contact War," said Adam folding his arms.

Scott nodded. "Thanks for the input."

"Any time and stop by my office you wish to talk," said Adam as he left the room.

Scott had a lot to think about, but before he could do anything Harry contacted him.

"Ryder, this is Harry, back on the ark," he said over the comm.

"Go ahead."

"We may have found a way to talk to your sister. Sort of," said Harry though he sounded unsure. "Drop by when you can, Hyperion med-bay."

Scott was utterly ecstatic upon hearing this news. "You got it."

* * *

Scott didn't waste a single moment and immediately made his way back to the Hyperion as quickly as he could. He began to wonder how he was going to talk to his sister when she was still in a coma.

The moment he entered med-bay he quickly approached Harry. "Harry, what's happening with Sara?"

"Well, we got out of the pod," he said gesturing to Sara's body which was lying down on a bio bed. "I don't want to get your hopes up, but SAM managed to, uh… 'find' her, you might say."

Scott then down to his sister now more confused than ever. "I don't follow."

"Well, she's still in a coma. But she also has an implant like yours. And SAM managed to access it. He's made contact."

Scott's eyes widened. "That's incredible—she's okay?"

"Vitals are steady, but I'm letting SAM take the lead on this one," said Harry.

SAM's hologram then appeared over Sara's bio bed. "Though in a coma. Sara's mental processes remain intact."

"So is she okay?" Scott asked.

"You can ask her yourself. A moment while I establish a link with her implant." Scott waited for SAM to give him the green light. "Proceed."

"Sara? Can you hear me?" Scott asked.

"Scott?" said Sara's voice over the some sort of speaker system. Scott saw that she was still twitching no doubt a side effect from using such a system. "Is that you? What's happened? Where am I?"

Scott could only assume that her everything was black. "There was a problem with your stasis pod. You're in a coma, on the Hyperion. Do you understand?"

"I… I think so," said Sara, understandably confused. "Am I dreaming?"

"SAM linked in your implant," Scott explained. "But they say you're stable. You're safe and sound in med-bay."

"This is so weird. I hear you, but I can't feel anything. Where's Dad? Is he doing okay?"

Scott knew that this was going to be difficult, but he never realised how much. "I don't know how to say this, but… he's dead, Sara."

"What?" said Sara sounding completely stunned.

"It was a freak accident."

"But… it's Dad. He can't die. He…"

"I know. It's been hard on everyone."

"I didn't get to say goodbye."

"No one did."

"What about finding home? Dad kept telling me how beautiful it would be."

Scott was reluctant to tell her the truth, in her condition it might be a bit too much. "Just wait'll you see it. It's amazing. Even better than the hype."

"At least that's something. But I should be there with you."

"Well, you were never one to quit, Sara. A little nap won't hold you back."

"Right. At least Mum and Dad are back together. Somewhere."

"We will be too. Right here," said Scott encouragingly.

"I hope so. I—"

Then suddenly they lost the connection.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"The connection was only temporarily. Her condition remains stable," SAM assured.

Harry made his way to the monitor to check on her vitals. "Sorry. It seemed better than nothing. I'll keep you posted, promise."

Scott nodded. "Thanks, Harry."

Harry was still completely stunned by what they had accomplished, talking to Sara while in a coma. Scott himself found it completely amazing, yet no idea that they could accomplished such a thing.

* * *

Scott made his way back to the Nexus and wonder the checkup with Addison. SAM had mentioned something about AVP could be used, he assumed that it had something to do with stasis pod revival.

Addison was certainly much more cheerful than the last time he spoke to her on the Nexus. "You've shaking things up, Pathfinder. My department actually has colonial affairs to direct. And you have new tools to help grow the Initiative. AVP, ready for 'spending.'"

"SAM said there was new functionality to discuss."

"It's how the Initiative was designed to support the Pathfinder. You and your team are out there making Andromeda viable. That empowers all of us. Hit a threshold—a new cyro group can be brought out. What more focus on research, like Prodromos? That's your call. Brecka will introduce the interface and handle minutiae. All you have to do is decide what life in Andromeda means. No pressure."

Sonata then made his way over to Vladimir Brecka and he was more than happy to link Scott to the system, he was now able to unlock rows of stasis pods to help better fund his mission. Apparently they had created thresholds in advance before they left for Andromeda so that they could measure success, though admittedly that was now harder in Andromeda then was earlier predicted in the Milky Way.

* * *

After that he made his way to Kesh's office and she congratulated him on establishing the outpost and expressed hope that Addison would like not now. She understood her frustration and was now happy that she had something else to focus her mind on.

Drack was also in the room, it was the first time that he had stepped foot in the Nexus for over a year.

"Ryder. Can you believe this place?" said Drack shaking his head.

"One space station, slightly dented?"

"You should have seen a year ago. It was more than just dented. Anyway, thanks for bringing me on. Tann can't kick me off the station now, and it's nice, seen my granddaughter again."

"The two of you seem close," Scott noted.

"It's been Kesh and me against the galaxy the moment I got her. Well, maybe not as much now, but it sure was early on."

* * *

Cora was at Pathfinder HQ stacking the trophies they managed to acquire on Eos, they were mostly kett weaponry and some Remnant fragments plus some soil samples.

She turned and looked at him. "Whole mood of the Nexus has changed since Eos. You really can feel it. New outpost, a Pathfinder's help, people waking up… It's a fresh start."

"Third time's a charm—if you happen to have a Pathfinder around," Scott joked.

"Can't always rely on luck. From here, it's hard work. But it's damn good to know we're on the right track."

* * *

Scott then made his way back to the brig, it was time that he questioned Niken what he discovered.

"I hear you went down to Eos," he said as Scott approached his cell door. "Did you find anything to help my case?"

"An enemy blast to the back killed the Chief. Your shot missed," Scott informed him.

Niken looked pleasantly surprised. "What? You… you're kidding me. Thank the spirits… this is great!"

"Hold on there," said Scott raising his hand. "The Chief's omni-tool recorded you over the body. SAM, playback."

"Sorry, old friend—had to do it. I'm not dying on this rock," said the recording.

Niken looked crestfallen. "Shit."

"Not only did you think you killed him, you meant to."

"But—you just said I didn't. So it doesn't matter, right?" said Niken looking half hopeful. "The conviction would have to be overturned—the sentence thrown out!"

"I'm going to Tann, and I might have a different opinion," said Scott bluntly. "You did try to cover it all up."

"Look—I'm sorry I lied, but if my shot missed, I'm innocent. Plain and simple."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Scott then made his way back to Pathfinder headquarters to speak to Tann.

"Ryder, you're off to a good start," said Tann before he could get a word in. "I mean what I said—you're a simple now. Of hope. That things will get better. Though I worry about the terraforming network. What do we really know about it?"

"It's like nothing we've ever seen before," said Scott honestly. "It's clear somebody had big plans for this cluster."

"But who?"

"Not sure yet. But at least we're on the trail."

Scott then explained the reveal of the evidence on what truly happened on Eos and he had to agree with Tann that there was nothing plain and simple about this conviction. If they suppress the evidence and uphold the conviction they essentially banishing a man for crime he didn't commit. On the one hand they throw away the conviction they were freeing a man who attempted murder and try to cover it up.

In the end Tann made Scott decided his fate as it was his investigation that messed things up. Scott didn't appreciate Niken trying to cover everything up, plus technically speaking he had killed the Chief, it was only circumstance that prevented him from being a murderer. It was agreed that he would be banished.

* * *

It didn't take long to pass the sentence and Kandros informed him that Niken was gone along with his wife. Scott felt bad for her, but if she truly did love him then it really didn't matter where they were living.

Lieutenant Sajax then approached him and asked him if he could scan some enemies so that she could better present the threats in Andromeda training new militia personnel. He was also approached by Davies Qar, who was in charge of Heleus News Service, which wasn't officially part of the Initiative much to Tann's annoyance. He asked Scott if he could position some communication towers on any planet he came across so they could broadcast across the cluster and Scott was more than happy to oblige.

Scott was walking past a few communication offices when a young turian, it was hard to tell how old a turian teenager was, due to the fact they reach their full height far quicker than humans. He didn't recognise her at first, but he certainly recognised the voice.

"It's you!" said the voice of Vetra's sister. "You're the human Pathfinder. I'm Sid, Vetra's sister! Vetra's told me all about you! Well, not _all_ about you, but… the important bits. I should probably get back to work. It was real nice meeting you, though."

* * *

Scott wanted to check on how things were on the Hyperion and that when he came across a very angry colonist. Apparently she blamed his father for everything that went wrong saying that he had lied to everyone about coming here. Scott did try to reason with her, but all that accomplished was heard cursing him to go to hell.

Unfortunately Dunn was far more reasonable and informed him that they were starting to revive colonists now that they had an outpost. Unfortunately, due to the small size they could only release only specific personnel in order to rebuild the Nexus.

Vetra was on the dogs and apparently was talking to Kesh.

"Things are still going smoothly without me to look over them?" Vetra asked.

"We're good," Kesh assured. "I told you we'll manage."

"Damn, you could have at least pretended that the transition was difficult."

"Keeping tabs on things back here?" Scott assumed as he approached her.

"Yeah, I try to watch's going on while we're away, but it's nice to check in person," she explained.

Scott shook his head. "Shore leave is _relaxation_. Take some time off. Get a massage!" He then frowned and looked at her curiously. "Can turians even get massages?"

Vetra chuckled. "Sort of. We get vibrations through the carapace with a hammer. Ugh. Not for me. I'm fine just people watching."

Scott then encountered a Doctor Camden, who was head of Hydroponic Sciences and to be honest exactly a people person. He asked Scott if he could keep an eye out for any Andromeda plant samples he might come across so that their own specimens could acclimatise to them.

* * *

Scott then made his way to a bar on the Nexus called the Vortex. It was strange to see a club on the Nexus, but Scott suppose that people needed a place to relax and to hang out. He just hope that the place wouldn't turn out like Chora's Den.

He wasn't surprised to find Liam leaning across the bar. "Things are shaping up, Pathfinder. Resources flowing in, sleepers ready to head out. It's starting to feel like the Initiative. Not quite up to the sales pitch, but it's getting there. Feels good, right?"

"We came too close not making it," said Scott shaking his head. "I feel relief, but I wouldn't say 'good.'"

"Yeah, that's under the table there," Liam nodded. "Could have gone real bad. But it didn't—and that was you. And me. Maybe some others. We're digging in. We got this."

Scott then made his way over to the bar to have a drink and surprisingly the human male bartender looked extremely annoyed. Apparently he was under the assumption that this was a chemistry lab and can understand why people were walking in to a bar.

Fortunately there was a second bartender, this one was asari and way more reasonable. She pointed out despite all his protests he continued to pour out drinks. He countered by saying that they were nothing more than guinea pigs for his concoctions.

Eventually he managed to calm down and gave Scott Cochin that he called 'Dirty Squirrel.' The asair bond head and then leaned in towards him and informed him that they had limited ingredients to make drinks. She asked whether he could keep an eye out for any strange kind of ingredients out them in Andromeda he was more than happy to comply.

* * *

Scott then made his way over to the science lab and found that the Nexus science team were extremely excited. Not only have they been given the new workstation, but they were completely astonished by the information that Scott received when he descended into the vault.

Doctor Aridana then immediately approached him. "Hello, Pathfinder. A moment?"

"What can I do for you, Doctor?" Scott asked.

"I have a math problem. Some vital equations that only a mind like SAM's could solve," she explained. "They concern strange transmission patterns in the Scourge. Perhaps random noise, perhaps not."

"SAM likes new experiences. It will be an opportunity to encounter math homework," Scott joked.

"Given the complexity—and the security implications—I recommend transferring the equations directly into SAM node. I have them on an optical storage disk for you."

She then handed him the disk. "I'll see if I have time."

"Thank you, Pathfinder. Please find SAM, as well," said Doctor Aridana gratefully.

* * *

Scott had plenty of time and soon made his way over to SAM node in order to give SAM the equations that Doctor Aridana had given him.

"Welcome back, Scott," said SAM.

"Doctor Aridana at the Tech lab sent some equations for you to solve," Scott informed him.

"I'm ready," said SAM sounding almost eager.

"Transferring them now. Have fun."

He then inserted the disk and then suddenly warning lights appeared and SAM began to fluctuate.

"Hey. What the—SAM?" Scott panicked.

"Malicious code detected. Please stand by," said SAM in a muffled voice.

"SAM?" Scott cried as he began to access controls.

"Attempting to counter malicious code. Please stand by."

"Is there anything I can do? SAM?"

Scott then saw holographic images appearing near most of the consoles in the room. "Is that another malfunction or… SAM?" He then immediately realised what SAM was doing. "You're trying to show me something?"

Scott followed the holograms of they moved from console to console activating them as he did.

"SAM, talk to me?" Scott pleaded.

"Hello, Pathfinder. Please initiate the console to restore normal operations," SAM instructed.

Scott quickly made his way over to the console and SAM managed to stabilise, for a brief moment Scott thought lost him. However, he was still confused about what had just happened, clearly this wasn't your normal math homework.

"SAM, what happened?" Scott asked.

"The equations contained a Trojan horse program. A virus," SAM explained. "Specifically targeted to sever our connection and render me helpless. Reconnecting would be impossible."

Scott did not like the sound of this. "How do you feel? Are you okay?"

"I cannot feel pain. However, I would avoid repeating the experience, which is the purpose of paining organic life."

Scott wouldn't have been so casual about it, that being said SAM didn't have the emotional response that he possessed nor did he have a body.

"Unlock the door. Let's head to the tech lab and see what Doctor Aridana has to say."

* * *

Scott wasted no time making his way back to the tech lab and Doctor Aridana approached him.

"Welcome, Pathfinder. Did SAM solve the equations I sent?" she asked.

"Solve them? They almost brought down SAM node," said Scott.

"The equations contained a virus designed to target artificial intelligence," SAM explained.

Doctor Aridana stared at him. "You think that I—? Never! I abhorred violence against any life—organic or synthetic."

Scott didn't believe in one second that she would do anything like this on purpose. "I'm sure you wouldn't have hurt me or SAM. But I need to investigate."

She nodded understanding the situation. "I understand."

Both Professor Herik and Chief Lucan had been listening to their conversation with great interest.

"Hmm, I've seen a lot of 'down with AI' sentiment lately. Graffiti. Complaints to Tann," Professor Herik pondered. "Perhaps someone took the next step."

Scott could understand why people would be afraid of AI, the quarians had lost everything thanks to their synthetic creations. Plus, just two years before they left Andromeda the geth did attack the Citadel and nearly killed the Council if Commander Shepard hadn't intervened.

"Everything's uncertain. Maybe they just want to feel safer," said Scott.

"Attacking SAM is bold, though," said Professor Herik looking deeply concerned. "I wonder if there had been similar incidents?"

"The VI kiosk was busted this morning," said Chief Lucan.

"I can look around."

* * *

Scott immediately made his way to the VI kiosk hand noticed that Avina was red instead of blue. She was also surmounting some statement about how dangerous AI was.

"Detecting Pathfinder, Ryder," she said. Then suddenly her voice changed to what sounded like a human male. "Hi there. Excuse the educational stuff—I hacked Avina as a sock puppet. So our virus set you free. Hope you're doing better without that AI jammed into your head."

Scott blinked. "You sent that virus to… free me? From SAM?"

"Not just me. Our movement," said the mysterious hacker sounding quite pleased with himself. "We couldn't let you suffer with that thing in your brain."

" _Pathfinder, it's possible that they don't realise their virus failed_ ," said SAM on their private channel. " _Pretend that it worked might win their trust._ "

Scott had to agree, they needed to take down this movement and quickly before the other Pathfinders appeared and they did the same thing to them as they did with him. The hacker must been the bit concerned, because Scott was just standing there in silence.

"Hello? Ryder?"

"Yes, I—I can't believe I'm free! Thank you!" said Scott in a grateful tone.

"This is what our movement is for: helping people like you. Knight says human-AI merging as a threat to all life. And she'd know, trust me." No doubt it soon dawned on him that Scott had no idea who this Knight person was. "Oh, Knight's our founder. The virus wouldn't exist without her."

"I should thank Knight in person," said Scott hoping that he wasn't being too forward.

"I'll ask her. She might even give you a tour of our sanctuary."

"Great. Thanks."

"Can't promise anything, but what your email. Bye!"

Scott did not like the sound of any of this. "A whole movement of AI-hating hackers, with a leader called, 'Knight,'" he frowned.

"She and her followers seem to have experience with human-AI partnership," SAM noted.

"Maybe Adam knows more about it," said Scott. "If they attacked you, they're capable of anything. I'll check my email. We need to find them."

* * *

Scott was about to check on Adam, but then he noticed an argument between a female salarian engineer and a human male from colonial affairs.

"Watch your tone," he warned. "You saw what happened to the krogan."

"But we need this equipment," said the salarian engineer trying to keep civil.

"Well, you're not getting it. Stop making frivolous requests."

The salarian engineer was now looking annoyed. "It's not a frivolous request. Properly functional air filters are—"

"Frivolous," the human male interrupted. "You'll just have to make do."

"We can't fix the station with bad air!"

"Your incompetence isn't my problem, just do your job," he said and walked off before she could argue more.

The salarian engineer looked immensely annoyed and she turned on Scott as he approached. "What do you want?"

Scott decided not to take it personally, especially after what he had just seen. "Sounds like you're having a rough day."

"You saw that, huh?" She just stood there and calmed down for a bit. "I'm… sorry I snapped it at you. The way Spender treats me. Everyone! I'm just so angry. I don't understand how he's in any position of authority."

So that was Spender, he could see why Drack didn't like the guy and it would seem as if he had more enemies than friends. "I haven't heard much good about that guy."

"Whatever you've heard, it's not half as bad as the reality. Just last week, he tried to redirect some of the supplies we need to keep the stasis pod is going."

Scott frowned. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea, but if Kesh hadn't stepped in and threatened airlock him, it would have been a disaster. He's always like that. Making bad decisions, driving the krogan away, treating people like scum when no one's watching. Administrator Kingsman does all that he can to redirect the supplies that Spender redirects, but he is very limited considering the fact that technically the two of them are equal rank."

"Maybe there's something I can do?" Scott offered.

"A man like that's bound to have some dirt. I wish Tann and Addison could see it. Things have gotten so bad that Kesh had to literally kick him out of engineering."

"How literal are we talking here?" Scott asked curiously.

She smiled as it reliving a glorious memory. "Boot to ass. Oh, it was glorious. We need him gone—but as incompetent as Spender is at his job, he's insanely good at keeping it. Kesh, can tell you more."

* * *

Scott made his way back to Kesh's office and it looked as if she had been expecting.

"Del told me you saw her arguing with Spender," she said. "Pyjak's doing his best to throttle my department."

Scott was surprised that Spender was getting away with it. "How's he getting away with that?"

"Spender doesn't know the first thing about engineering, but he knows how to play people. More importantly, he still talks to the exiles. I'm sure that. I just can't prove it without your help."

Scott nodded. "This needs to be investigated."

"I'm glad someone thinks so. Talk to Kandros. He likely has security footage. Some kind of evidence. But you'll have to convince him to authorise release."

"I'll get right on it."

"Good luck."

* * *

Kandros was very easy to persuade to release the video footage and Scott learned that he was in on the Nexus when the mutiny happened. All of his investigation happened when he returned, but with all the confusion he stalled. He also mentioned that most of logs that he looked through showed some discrepancies.

Scott immediately went to the archives and began looking through all of the video footage, but as Kandros said it was very hard to make any sense of.

"Huh. This file won't play," he said as he looked at the file. "SAM, can you boost the quality?"

"Processing. Playback initiated."

Unfortunately SAM was not able to get any audio, but the video clearly showed Spender giving supplies to some of the mutineers.

"Wait, is he handing something over to one of the mutineers?" Scott frowned.

There was a bit of audio, but sadly was covered in static. "Take this… It'll help… the armoury. Don't…"

"I am sorry, Pathfinder. This backup is corrupted," said SAM apologetically. "The audio tracks are heavily degraded. Someone may have deleted the original, and this version was restored during a system-wide reset."

Indicating that there was no hard evidence against Spender, which was a little too convenient for him. "Sounds like a cover-up to me."

"I concur."

"While I cannot restore any more audio, the location appears to be 'Kadara.'"

"How do you figure?"

"In common parlance, lip reading. I do not recognise the location from any current data. It appears to be mountainous… and populated. We will need to find the planet before I can confirm. I will contact you via my node."

As he was making his way back to colonial affairs, Scott encountered a group of settlers. Apparently one of them was part of the original group that went down on the planet and he was a bit fearful about going back. Scott convinced him that it was now safe.

Scott decided to speak to Spender personally in order get a feel for the guy and he clearly believed that he was in charge of everything. He questioned Spender about the footage and he merely shrugged it off as a business meeting and suggested that he should let the matter go.

* * *

After that he made his way over to Addison, he wanted to know how colonial affairs were faring now that he established an outpost.

"How has the Nexus reacted to the foothold I've established?" Scott questioned.

"We send them where you signal, because that's where the need is. There's no time for preference," she said blankly.

"How are we doing on the viability front?"

"Struggling. Need I remind you viability isn't abstract. It's lives. Our foothold. Get out there, Ryder. Pathfind. We're dying."

Scott then informed her that he wished to revive someone out of stasis, but she quickly deflected his request to Brecker. She explained that since he was the Pathfinder he could request as a means to expand his existing team.

Scott then made his way over to Brecker and informed him that he wanted someone taken out of cryo. Surprisingly he was more than happy to help saying that it was not his place to question the decisions of the Pathfinder. He also mentioned that recorded all interactions and if his release causes trouble he would be blamed.

Scott handed him the information he had on Darket Tiervian, due to the sensitive matter of this release he wanted it to be private. Once he receive the information informed him that she would be released shortly.

* * *

Scott was about to leave in order to talk to Adam, but then he was ambushed by Keri.

"Hi," she said. "The documentary's going great—your comments really got people talking. By the way. Tann called us in for a talk about staying on message."

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh, fine. And much less interesting than what you've been up to." She then once again activated her camera indicating that she was ready for another interview. "Scientists are excited about your new outpost though there are questions about how Prodromos can survive where Site 1 and Site 2 failed."

"My team and I surveyed Eos thoroughly and even stops the storms," said Scott honestly. "The rest is up to the outpost, but the old threats are gone."

"Hopefully they can handle any new ones," said Keri hopefully. "Facing those risks must be stressful. How do you relax between missions?"

"My crew and I take downtime together. We're a team," said Scott with a smidgen of pride.

"This is history, too. These little moments between." She then switched off her camera and thus ended the interview. "Shots of this 'Remnant' tech, some narration—that completes an episode. Thanks for stopping!"

The Scott made a brief visit to the Cultural Centre and talk of the liaison officer, who happened to be an asari. She also asked him whether he could help complete the Pathfinder VI within the cultural centre and he was happy to do so.

* * *

Afterwards he made his way Adam's office which was now far much more impressive about old storage locker he was dumped in.

"Scott, thanks for coming by," said Adam.

"Seems as if you've moved up on the station," Scott noted.

"These accommodations are far more practical and a lot roomier," Adam agreed. "I can finally get the archives running."

"Archives?"

"These archives hold mission files from many scientific and military missions," Adam explained. "We had no idea what we would be facing Andromeda, but there was a large likelihood that we would face threats and needed references to any kind of situation back home that could give us the edge. We even have some Spectre files."

Scott stared at him, Spectres were a black ops organisation that only serve the Council and all their files were top-secret, you couldn't just ask for them. "How did you manage that?"

"It was an easy, that the standard argument was that since going to be in stasis for 600 years in another galaxy was the harming giving us some of these files. Of course we had additional aid by Councillor Anderson, as a Councillor he was able to send some reports."

"Hey, do you know if there was any other human-AI projects going on back home?" Scott asked curiously.

Adam frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"A bunch of AI haters tried to disable my connection with SAM and apparently their leader has some sort of experience with human-AI interface."

Adam looked his chin. "I do remember a file about that, I'll look into it. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, don't know if you prefer but I'm starting to investigate Spender."

"Glad someone is," said Adam folding his arms. "Tann shouldn't never have given him that promotion."

"Tann gave him a promotion?"

"It was his price in order to wake up the krogan and to get them on board with handling the mutiny. Of course naturally he messed it up, gave them phase instructions which resulted in a massive bloodbath. Then to make matters worse he managed to piss them off and they left the station. Addison did reprimanded him in private, but he still kept the promotion and now he walks around the station as if he owns it."

"He seems to have made contact with the exiles on planet named Kadara."

"Never heard of it. Krandros did try to track down their whereabouts, but we lost track of them. However I'm still certain there very much alive, Apex of been getting reports of encountering these exiles and just to warn you we have been getting rumours of an engagement of a hostile race."

"Kett?"

Adam shook his head. "No, we don't think so. Just watch your back, we don't know what else is in this cluster."


	11. A Trail of Hope

Scott made his way to the cargo bay and found Drack on the first floor looking down. You must ascend Scott approaching him, because he then turned around.

"I've seen a lot of shit in my life, but that vault was certainly a first," said Drack. "Things are going to be interesting with your round, kid."

"Doesn't matter what life throws at me. It's what I make of it, right?" Scott asked with a small smile.

"You keep that going, you just might live as long as I have. Minus zero at the end," said Drack.

"Now that we've been digging, it's clear you were right about Spender," Scott informed him.

"Guy like that'll do anything to get ahead," said Drack bitterly. "Just wonder how far he went."

Scott then asked more about fighting kett, and that when he mentioned that certain kinds that they had yet to encounter named Destined. Apparently these kett were faster than a normal variety and they were able to produce some kind of mist that hit them and any nearby ally from view. He suggested that taking them down quickly would leave the other kett completely exposed.

"We can talk more later," said Scott.

Drack nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Scott made his way to the bridge and found Kallo and Gil talking over the comm.

"The ship's manuals useful," said Gil. "That leg of my workbench needed propping up."

Kallo looked immensely annoyed. "If you bothered reading it, you'd know that the Tempest is an orchestra of new tech. You can't just meddle with—"

"I got this ship launch-ready in record time, Kallo. I know my stuff," said Gil sounding equally annoyed.

"And you don't have a shred of respect of other people's," said Kallo under his breath.

"Kallo?" Scott warned.

Kallo clearly didn't realise that Scott had been listening to the conversation. "Oh, Ryder. Sorry you had to hear that that. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Can you tell me anything more about the ship?" Scott asked.

Kallo smiled. "Our aerospace engineer was Teon'Adda vas Moreh. A quarian fellow—and absolutely fearless. Once, some Omega scrap dealer pulled the 'we don't sell to quarians' nonsense. Teon found… a workaround."

"What do you do?" Scott asked curiously.

"He glued a memory foam to his environmental suit, then during the negotiations, leaned against the drive core he wanted. Very casually. It made a perfect mold of the components—and the scrap dealer was none the wiser."

"I'll let you concentrate."

"You know well I'll be."

* * *

It was time for them to search for that signal managed to acquire from the vault. Everything started out so smoothly, but then a proximity alarm sounded across the bridge.

"We're on a collision course with unknown objects," Kallo announced.

"Make corrections?" Scott ordered as the ship shook violently. "SAM? Are you on this?"

"Collision is imminent," SAM warned.

"All stop! Now!" Scott yelled.

They suddenly came to a violent stop and that's when they came face-to-face with a large alien ship. It in take them long to figure out that it was actually a kett cruiser, a very big one, Kandros had been able to gain a bit of information on kett ships. Also patrolling around it were fighters, but they were unusually designed. Instead of being small and sleek they were tall and a bit bulky.

However the immediate concern was the fact of the cruiser was a minute gun batteries straight down towards them.

"Kett ships, a dozen—no, more!" Suvi warned.

Fighters soon began to surround every exit point except for one. Sadly that exit point lead them back towards the Scourge.

"They've pinned us against the Scourge!" Kallo warned.

"They are scanning us, Pathfinder," SAM announced.

"Well, stand them back!" Scott ordered, not sure what else to do.

They immediately went to red alert and the Pathfinder team quickly made their way onto the bridge to find out what was going on.

Then suddenly appearing on the view screen was a kett, but he looked quite different from all the others they've encountered so far. He appeared to steward with quite a bit of a faulty so Scott assumed that he was some sort of an authority figure.

"Where is the one who activated the Remnant?" he demanded. He was clearly not making a request, it almost seemed as if he felt as if he was entitled to know. "They're DNA signature is there. Answer me."

Scott was quite stunned that they were able to scan their DNA, clearly his DNA and his father's were quite similar to be recognised. There had been no reports of any kind of kett activities since they activated the vault on Eos, so he assumed that he was referring to Habitat 7.

Liam looked as if he wanted to say a few things straight to his face, but thankfully Cora stopped him before he can make the situation any worse.

Scott was not about to be bullied by someone who would not even have the courtesy of giving them his name. "You're the one in my way. Who are you?"

He clearly annoyed him quite a bit, because then the ship shook.

"They've locked navigations," Suvi announced.

"We're being steered into their ship," Kallo warned.

"Just tell me what you want," said Scott looking at their capture.

"I won't explain what you can't understand," he said as if he was talking to some kind of insect.

" _Ryder_ ," said SAM over the private channel so they would be overheard. " _I have almost regained control of the ship. I need a few more seconds._ "

Scott got the message, he needed to stall this guy just a little longer. "I actually know a lot about the Remnant. We should compare notes."

"Enough," said the captain looking impatient. "Your defiance is naive and reckless. This day marks the beginning of your greatness."

Scott had no idea what that meant and he wasn't exactly looking forward to find out. Fortunately navigations suddenly came back online as dear good majority of the ship systems.

"SAM?" said Scott as he approached the console.

"I have plotted a potential course through the Scourge," said SAM.

"Do it," Scott ordered, knowing there was no time to lose.

Kallo quickly operated the controls and immediately headed straight towards the Scourge. They little manoeuvre must have caught the kett offguard, because they were ill-prepared for their sudden course change. Only two fighters chased after them through the Scourge, but one of them got struck by it just as they entered. The other fighter was head on the heels and then suddenly the ship shook as they grazed the Scourge.

"Report?" Scott ordered.

"Enemy destroyed. Damaged to arf sensors!" Suvi announced.

"Scourge got it?"

"Yes."

"Get us out of here!" said Liam as he and Cora try to stay steady.

They kept on flying deeper into the scourge with the enemy fighter approaching behind them. Unfortunately, since the Tempest was unarmed there was nothing they could do about it, but they were fast making it difficult for the fighter to catch up with them and it was much more manoeuvrable. That became true when the fighter crashed into the Scourge, but the explosion was shooting down the Scourge like fire in a tunnel and it was approaching them. To make matters worse the Scourge was getting even tighter and what the engines grazed against it.

"It will be tight," SAM warned.

"Kallo…" said Vetra looking a bit tense.

Seconds later they shot right through the scourge just before the explosion and there was no sign of any pursuers.

"Yes!" Kallo cried with joy.

Now that they were on the other side of the Scourge there was no way the kett would be able to get through.

"Ha-ha! Nice work, kid," Drack smiled looking at Kallo.

"Yeah… but who the hell was that guy?" Scott asked.

"Ryder! We've got trouble down here. You need to find a port now!" Gil yelled over the comm.

Scott got the message that it was urgent, sadly he wasn't entirely confident they will be able to find a port in the middle of nowhere. "Great. Where'd we end up, anyway?" Scott asked looking at Suvi.

"Sensors are damaged, but I think we're at the vault's co-ordinates…"

"You think?" said Scott, not feeling utterly reassured. Fortunately there was a planet in front of them and according to the scanners it was oxygen bearing. "Gil, give it what you can. We're settling down."

* * *

They began to descend towards the planet and they quickly descended into the atmosphere. No sooner have they done so that they received some unknown visitors.

"We're being contacted," Suvi announced.

Suddenly six shuttles, of unknown design, appeared out of nowhere and began to surround them. Ordinarily they would be ecstatic to make first contact with an unknown alien species, but they had pressing issues in their last encounter with the first Andromeda species didn't exactly go well.

"We have to land…" Scott sighed. "Open a comm."

Suvi immediately did so and no sooner had she did that they received a message. "Tove jagalesh do!" Sadly no one understood the language, but it sounds as if she was asking for identity. "Tove jagalesh do!"

Scott knew that this was a time for diplomacy. "We're visitors from another galaxy. Our intentions are peaceful."

All of them just stood there waiting for the response and it was a bit nerve wracking to say the least.

"Paav, nele set do," said the unknown alien.

"They've sent us a navpoint," said Kallo looking at his controls.

"Set us down," said Scott knowing they had no choice.

The shuttles then immediately began to guide them towards the navpoint and heading towards lush looking sanctuary, which was immensely different compared to the rest of the planet.

"Yes…" Scott smiled as it came into view. "Ha. Look at that… it's beautiful."

They soon headed towards what looked like a city and apparently there had been a port ready for them large enough for the Tempest, though only just. Scott got the impression they did had anything bigger than the shuttles so no doubt they were quite spooked by the enormity of the Tempest.

The shuttles continue to circle around the Tempest, no doubt order to shoot if they made some kind of unfriendly gesture. Though that wasn't exactly likely considering the Tempest was unarmed, but neither were they going to go anywhere until they talk to someone in charge.

"We need in that vault," said Scott.

"Please," said Vetra as she folded her arms. "You're not really going out there on your own."

It wasn't exactly the smartest choice, but judging from the proximity to the Scourge and the black hole, this planet was virtually hidden. In fact they probably wouldn't have known it had existed and they hadn't got the data from the vaults. This no doubt meant that the inhabitants were quite wary of outsiders and an armed escort was no doubt waiting for them outside.

Scott didn't want unknown of the more than they already were, after all they did practically enter the planet while on fire, not the best start of friendly relations.

"We can't afford a repeat of last time," said Scott as he faced everyone. "I'm the Pathfinder—first contact is on me."

"Most important thing ever. No pressure," said Liam.

Scott made his way to the doors and faced them. "If this goes badly—if I get eaten alive—even if it's hilarious—please destroy the vids."

* * *

Scott soon made his way outside with his hands of his head, to indicate that he was not unarmed. Already outside was a bunch of aliens holding rifles, and Scott really hope we didn't have an itchy trigger finger. It was hard to get a good view of them since they were covered in armour and had helmets, but they had hunched back legs and had a muscular frame.

"Tas goaj yabe jeanvad," said one of them were somewhat threatening tone.

Then one of the aliens with a much more lenient build, which is soon to be female, approached him with some sort of scanner. "Ged tas gohal tam yehal?" she said with a rather more gentle tone.

Scott really hope that the translator would kick in soon, because he felt like an idiot not able to understand what they were saying. "Thank you," he said, hoping whatever she said was supposed to be a good thing.

"Eham daar goss," said one of the aliens.

"Nasen roa," she said, no doubt confirming that he was unarmed.

The alien then gestured indicating to inform Ryder to proceed and soon he began making his way through the dock. They soon entered for a massive door that led them into a city and already there was a good number of the same kind of aliens staring at him.

These ones were wearing casual clothing making it easier for him to define them, he noted that they had two black eyes with blue irises, a single pair of nostrils, and folds of flesh on the sides of their heads that extend to their chests. He also took note that their hands had five fingers, but the final three fingers on each hand are densely webbed together into a single digit. He also took note that they had many different skin tones waging from blue or mauve, some of them even had shades of into green or tan.

He was soon being escorted to a stern looking female with dark blue and light blue skin tone. Judging from her attire he had to assume that she was the leader of this city, she was looking at him as if not sure what to make of him.

"I'm Paaran Shie, governor of Aya. We are the angara," she announced.

Scott was found for that the translators were working now and it least now he had a name to their species. Though he can help but notice that all them were looking at him suspiciously some of them even looked resentful.

"Hello," he said trying to be diplomatically. "I'm a Pathfinder with the Initiative."

"Yes. You cross darkspace, I've heard of your journey," said Paaran.

Scott shouldn't have been surprised about that, the Nexus had been stuck in Heleus for 14 months now is more than enough time for word to spread of their arrival. Though seeing as they never made any form of contact with them, he suspected that they were rather cautious species when it came to outsiders.

Then suddenly appearing out of the crowd was another male angara, he seemed to be wearing some kind of VI eyepatch over his right eye. Judging from his posturing Scott had to assume that he was some sort of soldier.

"Jaal, I have this in hand," said Paaran.

Jaal raised his hand, clearly indicating that he did not care. "Evfra saw the ship come in and sent me to find out what's going on."

"He's a human from another galaxy. A Pathfinder," Paaran explained.

Jaal then marched up right in front of Scott's face in a rather threatening manner. "Aya is hidden, protected. What do you want?"

"I apologise," said Scott trying to remain calm. "Landing here the way we did, without warning, on fire, was not the plan."

"That's good to know," he said relaxing slightly. "Because of it was, that would be a very bad plan." He then turned around and walked past Paaran. "I'll inform Evfra. He'll be waiting for you in his office at the Resistance Headquarters. I'll meet you there."

"I will accompany you through our city. Your crew will stay on your ship," she insisted. "Follow me."

Knowing that he had very little choice Scott complied with her.

"Follow me closely. Do not try to explore the city or interact with anyone," she instructed. She then gestured to the guards accompanying them. "Evfra's guards will use force if necessary."

Scott nodded, he didn't expect anything less. "Understood. Is it okay to ask you questions?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "I suppose."

They then began making their way through the city and Scott can help but notice that there was quite a gathering. He also noted that many children were being hidden behind their parents' legs, no doubt to protect them from the strange alien that landed unannounced on their front porch.

"If you're the governor, why do I need to see this 'Evfra'?" Scott questioned.

"He's leader of the Resistance," she said simply.

"What's that?"

"They fight the kett—and protect us."

That confirmed that they had encountered the kett and it sounded as if their first interaction with them went just as well as theirs. The term Resistance also implied that they had no standing military, so it was probably much like their militia back on the Nexus.

" _I detect unusual levels of electrostatic energy in the angara_ ," SAM informed Scott by their private channel.

Scott was tempted to scan them to find out more, but he suspected that would be seen as a hostile act so he resisted the urge. As they made their way through the crowd that had gathered around he also heard many of the angara calling him it and clearly wanted him in a containment cell.

Scott looked at Paaran. "Am I that intimidating?"

"You're an outsider who invaded our home," Paaran reminded. "We know nothing about you."

"I'm not here to cause trouble."

"Then keep moving."

Scott grimaced, it sounds as if diplomatic relations were going to be bit tricky with these people. Adding the complication of the fact that they need access to their vault to find out more about the terraforming network was only going to make his job even more difficult.

They soon passed what appeared to be some sort of museum and the curators were outside staring at him.

"How did it find us?" said the only male curator.

"'He.' Not 'it,'" said the female curator with purplish skin. "And stop staring."

It was good to know that not everyone on this planet was going to call him it, there might still be hope for diplomatic relationships after all.

" _None of the local flora register in my data files_ ," said SAM on their private channel. " _We've encountered an undiscovered ecosystem_."

Scott looked over a balcony which oversaw a beautiful waterfall and the plans were absolutely gorgeous. All the more reason to strengthen diplomatic relationship with these people so they can get researchers to study the plant life.

"Your city is beautiful," said Scott looking at Paaran.

"Thank you," said Paaran with a small smile. "You're the first outsider to see it."

"I'm honoured."

They soon reached the far end of the city and were approaching a large building which Scott had to assume was the Resistance Headquarters. Paaran stopped just in front of the doors and looked at him.

"What happens if Evfra doesn't like me?" Scott asked sounding a little apprehensive.

"He _won't_ —but you need to earn his trust."

"He's responsible for everyone's safety I know what that's like."

"You're a leader."

"Trying to be."

Paaran nodded and then gestured towards the doors. "This is Resistance headquarters. Evfra is waiting inside."

Scott nodded and entered the building.

* * *

The moment he entered he found Jaal walking alongside a young looking recruit, who was holding a modified kett rifle in his hands.

"They're bullies, but this situation is now your fault," Jaal scolded. "Don't get kicked out, Moraan—not because of them."

"But you're telling me to be weak!" said Moraan.

Jaal placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, I'm telling you to be strong for your cunning and heart. Okay?" Moraan nodded and began to walk off, only for Jaal to stop him before he made five steps. "Hey."

Moraan stopped and then looked at the rifle in his hands before giving it back to Jaal. "It really is the best one in the Resistance."

Jaal smiled. "I know."

Moraan then made his way to the entrance, but he stopped briefly as Scott walked past and gave him a wide berth.

"Our experiences with the kett makers naturally distrustful of all aliens," Jaal explained."

Scott nodded. "We've had our own run-ins with the kett."

"Then you really do understand. When the Archon came to Heleus, he demolished our sovereign state—took what he wanted, as if we were nothing. Now the kett mercilessly abduct angara. Often, we never see people again." He then gestured down towards the corridor. "Come this way. Evfra's waiting."

"Wait, the kett kidnap you—steal your people," Scott frowned as they walked down the corridor.

"And the Resistance fights them every day, with everything we can."

Scott found this behaviour bit strange. "Is it attrition? What are the after?"

"You should save your questions for Evfra."

It in take them long to enter what appeared to be the command station and many angara were manning a console. Scott quickly deduced that they were monitoring different Resistance cells throughout the cluster and this Evfra obviously was overseeing them all.

"Kadara be damned. I won't lose Voeld," an aggravated voice.

Standing at a desk was a battle scarred angara with light blue skin and he certainly looked like the uncompromising sort.

"Evfra, this is one of the aliens from the Milky Way—a Pathfinder," said Jaal.

Evfra turned and looked at Scott suspiciously. "'Pathfinder.' It's an aggressive move, coming to Aya."

"It wasn't meant that way," said Scott quickly. "I have an ark full of desperate people counting on me to find them at home before they starve."

"Of course. I feel free you and your people," he said looking sympathetic. However his demeanour completely changed to aggression. "So, Pathfinder. Never mind how you even found us—why are you here?"

"On a hostile planet we call Eos, I explored an ancient structure—a 'vault'—and brought it back online," Scott explained. "It stabilise that planet's environment."

"'Remnant.' Recent intelligence support that claim," said Jaal looking intrigued.

"If I'm right, there's a vault on Aya that's different," Scott continued. "I need to look inside."

Evfra remain silent and then turned to face the window. "You're right. There's a 'vault' out there, but it was shut down years ago and the entrance hidden. We can't help you."

"The Moshae could," said Jaal and noted Scott confusion. "She's our most revered scientist and elder. She knows this vault."

"But now the kett have her, and our rescue attempts failed," said Evfra bitterly. "She's lost to us. And you."

"There must be another way. How can I convince you? Can I offer help?" Scott offered.

Evfra looked at him furiously. "Arrogant. I don't know you, let alone trust you, why would I want your help?"

Scott was a little taken aback with this outburst. "Of course."

Jaal, who appear to be more levelheaded and less aggressive than Evfra, stood forward. "Evfra. I feel… Evfra, what this alien says is extraordinary. The Moshae would want us to be brave and not let this chance pass."

Evfra looked at him tiresome. "Jaal. You talk too much."

"Let me assess this alien," Jaal offered. "I'll be your eyes. I know you can spare me."

Evfra waved his hand dismissively and then left. "Go if you want. But when he tries to kill you, be prepared to strike first."

There was little awkward silence between the two of them after that.

"I'm Jaal Ama Darav. I'll be your envoy through angara space," said Jaal breaking this awkward silence.

"It's going to be cosy, so I hope you like people," Scott smiled.

He then extended his hand out, but when Jaal extended his hand he placed it behind Scott palm. Scott then quickly repositioned his hand so that it was in front of his, but clearly this was not the friendly greeting that the angara practised. Jaal grabbed his arm and raised it and then they press their palms against one another.

Jaal groaned as he did so, because apparently he had been doing it correctly. "I hope I don't regret this."

"Me too."

* * *

Soon the two of them left headquarters and made their way back to the dock. A few of the dock workers had been looking at the Tempest as Gil fixed up. She looked as good as new, clearly the angara were more than happy to spare the spare parts needed to repair her,but the question was whether this was a friendly gesture or did they just want them of the planet.

" _I've organised my analysis of Aya. Shall I relate to the Nexus?_ " SAM asked by their private channel.

"Definitely," Scott whispered so that he was not overheard.

Scott then noticed that Jaal was talking to some sort of official, no doubt assigned by Paaran.

"Be careful out there," he said.

"You know I will," said Jaal.

"You really think the Moshae is alive?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Don't kill yourself bringing her home."

"No promises."

Scott immediately approached the official and he introduced himself as Enroch Bosaan and Scott predicted he was an assistant to Governor Shie. He explained that he was free to explore the docks, but the city was off-limits until Evfra approved it.

Scott was a little confused why he needed Evfra's approval when Paraan was the Governor. Enroch explained that while she had jurisdiction over Aya, she respected Evfra's judgement and would only accept his return to the city once he trusted him. He also pointed to Scott to a few individuals that were quite eager to talk to him, a museum curator and a trader.

Scott then approached the museum creator and recognised her as one of the people within the crowd when he was escorted through the city.

She was completely starstruck when he approached her. "Stars above, it's you… I was hoping to get a chance to speak with you. You left your home across dark space… is it true you can never go back?"

"Yeah. This is home now," Scott nodded.

"To take such a risk and give up your old life… why did you do it?"

"I can resist the adventure of a lifetime."

She nodded as if she understood him perfectly. "I know the feeling. There's a rush in taking a chance and hoping for the best."

"My turn for question. Do I get to know your name?" Scott asked.

Clearly she forgot that she hadn't introduced herself at all. "Oh—of course. I'm Avela Kjar, curator for the Repository of History. We study relics of our past. Try to piece together what we lost in the Scourge. And… the truth is, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Pathfinder, how much you know about our history?"

Truth be told Scott didn't know that much, he only knew about the confrontation the kett and that was limited in itself. "I still have a lot to learn."

"Centuries ago, the Scourge targeted my people," Avela explained. "Our ships were the first to go dark. Many of those ships went down over Havarl. The wilds of that planet are filled with history. A scientist on Havarl just contacted me with the navpoint of an intact crash site. A huge opportunity. But with Remnant patrolling the area, we can't get close enough. Not like you can."

Scott was a little surprised that she knew about him and the Remnant. "How do you know about me and the Remnant?"

"I have friends in the Resistance. They heard your conversation with Evfra," she explained. "I know it's a lot to ask. But you have a ship—and the means to get past the Remnant. Without your help… I'm stuck."

Scott was a little surprised that she was putting so much trust in him, especially after what he had witnessed going through the city. "You're trusting your history with an outsider?"

"I know what people say about you, but I don't agree. I think you're here to help."

"I am."

"Now's your chance to prove it. You want to earn Aya's respect, right? Recovering our past will go a long way."

Scott had to agree, he had to show that he was a friend to the angara and there was no better way of proving and assisting them recover some lost history. "I've always wanted to give archaeology a try."

Avela's eyes lit up. "I was hoping you'd say that. If you find anything, I'll be here. Thank you, Pathfinder."

* * *

Scott also talked to the trader, whose name was Sohkaa Esol and he appeared to be very interested in trade and question about the economy. Scott explained that the use the currency they called credits in order to buy things and that trade was negotiable. Sohkaa went on to explain that the kett never traded, but instead gave them gifts and old bargains. He also explained that one of his supplies off world had failed to check, Scott agreed to help when he gave him his suppliers navpoint said that his name was Keldo and once he came back with supplies then maybe they would trade.

Scott soon approached Jaal just stared at the Tempest, clearly the angara didn't possess a ship quite like the Tempest.

"Your ship is… we have nothing like it," said Jaal as he stared in awe.

"Wait 'fil you see the inside," Scott smiled.

"It gets better?"

"Oh, yeah."

"You ready to go?"

"I'll introduce to you to the rest of my crew."

* * *

Within minutes they were on the Tempest and had exited Aya's atmosphere, but the mood wasn't exactly ecstatic. Everyone was confused why they had to leave and more importantly why they had picked up an extra crew mate.

Cora was attempting to calm everyone down. "I'm just saying, as fast first contact goes, at least that went better than the last one."

"Only slightly," said Liam.

"Yeah—what happened?" Peebee asked as she turned to Scott. "I wanted to look around."

Drack looked at Jaal, who was sitting in the corner. "And now we have another mouth to feed. Whatever he eats…"

Jaal just sat there observing them like a hawk and it was starting to make everyone feel easy.

"Do the translators not work?" Vetra asked.

"They work," said Jaal.

"I know we're improvising, but let's remember that there _is_ Pathfinder team protocol," Scott reminded.

"Don't think I got that handbook," said Peebee.

Cora turned on Scott. "Ryder, we followed our best lead here, and now we don't even have that."

"Jaal has offered to do what he can to help us access the vault on Aya," Scott assured them.

"How do we do that when we're leaving the planet it's on?" Vetra frowned.

"That's…" Scott paused unable to think of a clever response, "a fair point, Jaal?"

Cora rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

Liam slammed his hand on the table. "Settle down! Ryder's right. There's an angara right here. Let's hear from the new guy."

Jaal sat there and Scott made room for him at the briefing table, he then rose to his feet and approached them.

"One day, about 80 years ago, the Archon and the kett arrived in Heleus, and the horror began," he said.

"They declared war?" Vetra asked.

"Nothing so easy to define or fight."

"The kett kidnap angara—their people disappear without a trace. What if they were us?" Scott asked trying to make them see the point of view of the angara.

"Sure. I'll fight kett all day long—but that's no plan," said Drack.

"I agree. We need to get into that vault, Ryder," Peebee nodded.

"Surprisingly, I'm with Peebee," said Cora. "Our own mission has to take priority."

"We have a plan," said Scott trying to remain as calm as possible, though that was easier said than done. "Kind of. Pretty solid." He then looked at Jaal. "Jaal?"

"The Resistance is stretched thin," Jaal began. "I was tasked with travelling to two of our worlds at our briefing this morning—and you'll accompany me."

"Because…?" Liam questioned.

"Because then Evfra will see you as trustworthy. You want that."

"Jaal's told me about these two worlds: Havarl and Voeld," said Scott as he brought up in holographic image of the two planets in question.

"Before the Scourge, Voeld was a thriving planet of billions, a shining centre of technology and life," Jaal explained.

"And now?" Vetra asked.

"It's the centre of our ground war against the kett. Our Resistance base is fighting Kett Command for control of the planet."

"What about the other?" Cora asked.

"Havarl is the birthplace of the angara. It's starting to degrade, to become wild and dangerous. We suspect Remnant."

Peebee's eyes lit up. "Now we're talking."

"We've recently lost contact with our scientists."

"Still don't get how any of this helps us," said Drack.

"I do," said Cora looking slightly annoyed. "Help us—or rather, help _me_ —and I'll vouch for you, right? Because Jaal want's inside Aya's vault, too."

Drack looked at Scott. "Pathfinder? It's your call."

The plan wasn't ideal, but they need to regain the trust of Evfra and Jaal was their best shot of getting it. It would also give them a chance to learn more about the angara which would assist the Nexus for diplomatic talks if it ever happened.

"Let me weigh the options. I'll let you know," said Scott.

"We'll be ready, whatever you decide," Liam assured.

"Jaal give Kallo the navpoints for both planets. Let's… do this," said Scott, though with some doubt.

* * *

When everyone left the briefing room, immediately made contact with Adam and immediately informed him of the situation.

"First contact, we didn't suspect that we would encounter another alien species so quickly and now we've done it twice," said Adam.

"The angara didn't shot us out right like the kett, but they seem to be extremely cautious and distrustful of other alien species," Scott informed him. "That being said they don't strike me as xenophobes."

"Sounds a lot like us when we started venturing out into the stars," said Adam. "There was a lot of fear when First Contact War was first raged, we were terrified. It wasn't for the Council intervening when it did the xenophobe back home would have been far worse."

"Sounds as if were 80 years too late."

"We also have another problem, I'm afraid those two planets you're investigating happened to be Habitats 3 and 6."

"So two of our golden world of the sovereign state of the angara," Scott sighed.

"One in their home world, no way we can colonise that, but it may be possible to establish an outpost on Voled, of course we need a local angara stationed there to agree. I'll inform the Nexus leadership of what has happened, in the meantime you should try and bring as much goodwill as possible."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that the see that they can trust us," Scott assured.

"Just be careful, I have a hunch that not all the angara are going to be as friendly as the ones you encountered on Aya."

"What makes you say that?"

"Personal experience, you know about all those pro-human and anti-alien groups that roamed around the Milky Way before we left. You might very well encounter group just like that, if that does happen the careful."

Scott nodded. "Thanks for the warning."


	12. Helping Havarl's Scientists

Scott went to see how Jaal was acclimatising to his new accommodations, he had practically all but taken the tech lab. Scott suspected that he chose the labs especially because it was as far away from the others has possible.

"So… Jaal," said Scott as he entered.

"So," said Jaal as he turned to face him.

"We haven't had a chance to talk alone." Scott then looked around the tech lab. "You comfortable in here?"

"I took it. It feels strange to stay with the others. They're—you're—aliens," he said sounding a little uneasy.

"And you're alien to us," Scott reminded. "So, there, we have something in common."

"We can look at it as a place to start."

Scott nodded. "Got it."

"Perhaps then, if we're all aliens it's about what kind of alien we are."

"You had no idea about us… but you signed up to help us anyway," said Scott looking at him curiously.

"Perhaps it had nothing to do with you."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I do not."

The two of them just stood then awkward silence, it was hard to make small talk when neither one of them knew about the others culture.

"How do you know Moshae Sjefa?" Scott asked.

"She's our greatest mind on the Remnant. I was a student," Jaal explained.

Scott looked up. "You studied the Remnant, too?"

Jaal chuckled slightly. "A little. I was terrible. I quit. Or she threw me out. One of those." His face then saddened. "We're still very close."

Once again there was another awkward silence, Scott then turned his eyes to Jaal's rifle. "So… is that your rifle?"

Jaal picked it up. "It is now. It's kett. With my own modifications. I like to tinker—to get my hands on something and take it apart."

"That's a skill I know we can use," said Scott. "But I have one request. Please don't take apart my ship."

Jaal chuckled. "You're right. I signed up—volunteered—for this. It's… exciting. There's something unique about you—uneasy, raw—but somehow profound."

Scott beamed at the progress they had made. "Face value, that sounds like a compliment. A nice one."

"It is. Angara feel deeply. We have more trouble hiding our emotions than showing them," Jaal explained. He then turned to the gear that he was still unpacking. "I should get back to work."

Scott now had some idea why the Jaal emotion expressions became radical when talking with them, it was also pretty confusing. "As if I did had enough on my plate, add deciphering alien psychology."

Jaal frowned. "What plate?"

Scott smiled. "Exactly. See you later."

* * *

Scott then made his way over towards Liam when they heard Gil talking over the comm.

"What you think of the angara, doc?" Gil asked.

"Still compiling my first impressions, but even their body language is so… emotional," said Lexi as Scott passed her. "I can't wait for my first session with Jaal."

"Try not to scare him away, huh?" said Liam. He then turned as Scott approached him. "One hell of a trip this turned out to be. Hostiles, ruined worlds, no home in sight… Everyone is getting toasty. There was a two-hour argument yesterday and no one even knew how it started."

"That's not good," said Scott, knowing that infighting this early on in the game would be disastrous.

"Luckily, I have the perfect way for people to unwind. Movie night," Liam smiled.

Scott felt the idea had merit. "Taking a breather for good movie? I could get behind that."

"Best part is: it doesn't need to be good. Still get mileage out of the bad ones. It's worth it to jumpstart everyone's pioneer spirit and all that." He then turned his head towards the console. "The Tempest's database is pretty dry. Could you download a movie library from the Nexus Ops? To see what I've got to work with."

"If I have time," said Scott not wanting to promise anything.

"Thanks. Everyone will appreciate it."

* * *

Scott then made his way into the cargo bay and heard Jaal over the comm, apparently he was having problems to figure out the ships layout.

"Your ship's layout confuses me," he said over the comm.

"Bridge is fore, engine room's alft, medbay starboard," said Cora.

Peebee rolled her eyes. "Smart stuff front, power's in back."

"That… helps!" said Jaal, though he sounded even more confused.

Peebee then noticed that Scott was next to her and sat up. "I did not like the look of that Archon. Maybe the angara will let me pitch a tent on Aya for the duration."

Scott had to admit that he was concerned about the Archon, according to Jaal, he was the one that blocked their path and almost captured them. Though he wasn't going to turn tail and run at the first obstacle and he was surprised that Peebee would.

"Didn't think you are the type to run from trouble," said Scott folding his arms.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Peebee sighed, indicating that he had struck a nerve. "All right. Next time, keep on the line—I might have something to say."

Scott shook his head. "Thanks were chatting. We'll talk again later."

"You know it."

Scott then made his way into the engine room and found Gil fiddling with the console.

"Ah! There you are… Gotcha!" he said as if he was trying to grab a mouse.

"Do I need to get Lexi to do a psych review?" Scott asked.

"Ha, maybe. People have been telling I'm crazy my whole life. Just dealing with some Scourge issues. That Archon fella tried to warn you not to joyride into it, but you were just 'la-la-la.' It was an 'act first, think later' move. I respect it—well, more like I resemble it." He then looked at Scott curiously. "Hey, you play poker?"

Scott blinked. "Come again?"

"Poker. Card game with bluffing. Betting. It's an age-old measuring stick for person's character, fortitude, guts. Used to think maybe it was my calling. Turns out I'm just good at it. Never lost, heads up. We should play some time."

"Willing to put your streak on the line?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ha. I'll risk it. Next time we port up, and you're in the mood, I'm always in the mood."

* * *

Scott then made his way to the cargo bay and found Cora going over their weapon mods.

"That Archon," she spat. "Arrogant son of a bitch. Maybe that's redundant for a kett."

"It's damned lucky there was a path through the Scourge right there," said Scott.

Cora nodded. "Yeah. We can't count on ever been that lucky again." She then took a deep breath and looked at Scott. "So. What else is new?"

Scott asked how her search for the asari ark was going, but nothing had appeared on comm mentioning it. Scott then asked if she had any more commander war stories and she smiled telling him that she always liked Janae. Apparently with her in the commandos, she was no longer considered 'the kid' anymore due to the fact that she was 200 years old. She mentioned that she was a biotic prodigy and that she once managed to yank AA gun of its housing and used to crush bang of slavers. She told him that she was a good friend and probably still is back home, though she would no longer be a 'kid' any more.

* * *

Scott then made his way over to the bridge and Kallo looked up from his controls as he approached him.

"SAM's been compiling star charts," Kallo informed him. "The other pilots on the Nexus will have plenty of new trails to follow."

"You can drop the charts off next time we're there," said Scott.

"Funny. A few months ago, that station was like a war zone," said Kallo thinking back on those unpleasant memories. "Flying was my only way to escape the chaos. Now it's become a haven, just as it was meant to be."

"Every good space station needs a big lake," said Scott thinking back to the Citadel and the lakes in the Presidium. "Maybe some fountains."

Kallo nodded. "Indeed! Even non-amphibians need a little water." He then turned his attention back onto the Scourge. "Regardless, the worst threat to the whole Initiative is still that monstrosity."

"You mean the Scourge?"

"I still see it crippling the Nexus in my memories," said Kallo shuddering at the thought. "I had to train other pilots in hazardous flights techniques, just to look for food and water. It's a cage that eats good ships—and good people. Heleus won't be home, so long as it's a threat."

Scott agreed, they needed to find a way in order to eliminate the Scourge, but the fact the matter is that in itself would be quite a challenge. "It's a huge space anomaly, it's not going away in anyone's lifetime."

"If we could… somehow neutralise it, or if I ships had defences against it… Still!" A small smile then appeared on his lips. "That's what we do, isn't it? Find a way where there is none? Just see the Nexus, for proof of that."

* * *

Scott wanted to know more about Jaal, personally, but regretfully he declined saying that Evfra told him to be wary. Clearly Scott could see his point of view, he hadn't exactly done anything to earn his trust just yet. However, he did learn that Jaal had problems understanding a joke or more precisely maybe they had a different sense of humour.

Liam also approached Scott, informing him that he had a project that he wants to work on with Jaal and needed his approval.

Scott then made his way to his room and contacted SAM by his node.

"Hello, Scott," said SAM as he approached him. "Meeting with the angara is truly historic."

"I'll say," said Scott as he sat down at his desk.

"My only comparison is Alec Ryder's experience in the First Contact War, a time of uncertainty and cultural misunderstanding. We are arguably in a similar time, yet your encounter was peaceful. I can see what humanity has learned."

Scott really appreciated SAM saying that and then asked him how his jokes were working out. This time SAM asked him why was so hard to find a good steak. When Scott said that he did not know, SAM merely said that it was rare medium, well done. Scott didn't find the joke particularly funny, clearly SAM still had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Scott soon returned to the engine room and Gil began to inform him of his encounter with the angara when they got the ship prepared.

"The angara were super curious about the ship," Gil informed him. "A few were pretty bold. Asked me questions."

"What do you make of them?" Scott asked.

"They know their shit. Quick-minded. Sharp. They'll make good allies."

Scott was a little concerned after the little experience with the Scourge. "Are you sure you can keep the Scourge damage under control?"

"Never seen anything like the Scourge… what it does to our tech," said Gil rubbing the back of his head. "It's keeping me on my toes, but that's when I do my best work. In a way, I guess I'm grateful."

"Are you just telling me what I want to hear so I don't freak out?" Scott asked.

"Oh, of course not," said Gil and then he chuckled. "Don't worry, Ryder. You're in good hands."

Scott was also little concerned with the infighting between him and Kallo. Gil merely explained that they had different contrasting styles when it came to the ship. Kallo was more into blueprints while he was into gears and guts. He admitted that having the two of them on board even detail out.

* * *

Scott soon returned to the bridge in order set a course, but Suvi approached him for his a chance. She explained that they had about seventy extra kilos on board, and enough mass for an entire person.

Scott immediately went to investigate and found some sort of exoskeleton and Kallo had some idea of what it was. He explained that the project leader for the Tempest, Lucille Diawara, broke her back during the construction, but she wouldn't let a broken back stop her. She converted a construction mech into a rig she could wear and Kallo surmised that she must've wielded it into the Tempest hull before they left.

SAM also managed to find an audio log in when they played it it was Lucille Diawara's voice. It was a message to the original Pathfinders that they were the best of them. Kallo was a little overwhelmed, never in his dreams would he believed that he would hear her voice again. Scott decided to keep the rig inside the Tempest seen how she cared so much about the ship she designed.

Scott soon made his way to the bridge, but will fall leaving the Onaon System, Scott wanted to do a bit of exploring. The first thing they discovered was an asteroid that contained beryllium and the immediately began to mine it. They then scanned the planet Obayro and were able to find a graphite deposit and on the planet Sanseyol they were able to detect a kett satellite orbiting around the planet and they quickly disabled it.

Jaal was able to give them some extra star charts of other systems and Scott was eager to investigate them. Their first stop was the Sabeng System, it was a little out of their way to Havarl, but it was only a short jumper way.

"This system is mostly unexplored," said Suvi as they entered the system

"It was chartered, once," said Jaal as he made his way onto the bridge. "Then the Scourge happened. What's old is new."

The first thing that were able to scan was a deposit of element zero and they wasted no time to get as much on-board as possible. They then headed towards the planet Pas-15 and they were able to detect a sheet of ice that was in fact frozen helium, the planet had a very low temperature and heavy gravity which made it entirely possible. They then headed towards the gas giant Pas-33 and were able to find an initiative satellite orbiting around the planet and it provided detailed studies of the planet.

They then finally made a jump to the Jirayder, if it one for the star charts Jaal gave them they will even know that the system was there thanks to the Scourge.

"A lonely system," said Kallo as they entered. "It's almost lost in the Scourge."

"What else could be lost out there?" Suvi pondered.

One of the first things they were able to scan was a wreckage of a starship, upon closer examination it had Remnant technology embedded in it, sadly the damage was too extensive to determine whether it was fully automated or designed for crew. They salvage what they could and immediately made their way to the planet Candavorni and centre probe down towards the storm that was raging around a gas giant which contained an enormous quantity of helium-3.

With that done they made their jump towards the Faroang, where Habitat 3 or as it was now known, Havarl was located.

"This is… home," said Jaal as they entered the system, which was the home system of the angara. "Our ancestors came from this system, from Havarl. It looks smaller from here."

The immediately managed to find a comet which had a platinum deposit, something they were quite eager to mine. They then headed towards the planet Yilfaen and were able to find a graphite deposit. They then flew towards the planet Farrum and they were able to find a biomass growth more precisely a massive fungai forest which stretched for kilometres in the moist and hot air.

* * *

Finally they headed towards Havarl which was basically a lush jungle, but according to their scans everything growing on the planet was unstable.

"Sending the navpoint of Daar Pelaav," said Jaal as he accessed the bridge controls. "That's where the Moshae's team should be."

They soon headed down towards the planet or more precisely to the research base, though trying to find a place to land in this vast jungle was going to be quite a challenge.

"It used to be an angara town," Jaal explained. "There'll be landing pads and good sight lines for a safe approach."

"Anomaly on the sensors!" Kallo cried out. "Something big! Possibly hostile. Taking evasive action."

Suvi looked at the readings. "Wait, I don't think it's…"

She stopped when they all stared with a view screen as they were approaching the same creatures that Scott saw on Habitat 7. The Initiative had decided to nickname them Manta and they were heading towards an entire flock of them.

"Well, that's something you don't see back home," said Scott breaking the silence.

Fortunately they didn't appear to be hostile and just simply flew past them they started head towards the landing coordinates provided by Jaal.

"Bringing us in," said Kallo.

There was just enough room for the Tempest to land a landing site. Scott had Cora, Liam and Peebee to join him and Jaal as they made their way to the research station.

"Now this is a planet," said Liam as they stepped outside.

A small smile appeared on Jaal's face. "It is… beautiful. But the wilds can also be deadly."

They started to make their way towards the Pelaav research station and Scott can help but notice that most of the infrastructure was consumed by plants. Even the bridge they had to cross was damaged by the plant life.

* * *

When the entered the research station Scott found the scientist looking over a data pad. She was completely baffled as you try to make sense of the readings.

"None of these readings show any change," she said worriedly. "How could there not be a change?" She then eventually noticed that she had company and looked up from her data pad and turn to Jaal. "Jaal? What are you doing here? In the company of these…" She paused as she looked at Scott and the others, "people?"

"Kiiran, this is Pathfinder Ryder, from a long way away," he said gesturing to Scott. "Ryder, Kiiran Dals, lead scientist at Daar Pelaav."

"I am honoured to meet you, as a representative of the Andromeda Initiative," said Scott.

Kiiran looked at Jaal. "Are all their people this formal?"

"I don't think so." He then looked around noticing the absence of personnel within the research station. "Where's the rest of the team? Ryder has experience with Remnant. We might be able to help investigations."

Kiiran looked at him surprised. "You haven't heard? While the team was exploring the monolith, something went terribly wrong. They were caught in some kind of Remnant stasis field. Frozen in place. Unresponsive."

"I know how to work Remnant tech. I can help you," Scott offered.

"Ryder has seen of old and apparently reset it. Somehow," Jaal confirmed.

"Ocean of fish, one will have gems in its mouth," said Kiiran looking quite sceptical. "But if you think the alien can help, I'll set scepticism aside." She then looked at Scott. "The monolith is not far from here. See what you can do. But be careful. We don't know what triggered the stasis, and it might happen again."

Scott then encountered an archeoastronomer, she explained that she studied ancient cultural records of stellar phenomena. She was hoping in order to discover undiscovered colonies they lost contact with, hoping that they could assist them in their fight against the kett. Apparently some wildlife destroyed her home, but she only recently discovered that her research might've survived but it was too dangerous for her to go back there. Scott immediately offered his help, knowing how important it was to find this research.

* * *

They left the research station and began making their way to Raashel's home, which was in utter ruins. They had a fight off the wildlife just entered the room and building, bird the computer was damaged beyond repair meaning the data was lost.

Raashel regretted that she risked their lives for nothing, but Scott wasn't going to walk away that easily. Fortunately, there might still be a chance that the data was still salvageable, but to do so they needed to find the network memory centre, which was buried underground.

In order to access it Scott had to find a network node above ground and with luck he was able to find one. By some miracle Raashel was able to retrieve the data and there was a chance they would be able to access even more data that was lost when the settlement went down.

They then started to make their way towards the monolith and countering more dangerous wildlife on their way. Became abundantly clear that there was a natural growth going on around the entire planet.

Scott looked at Jaal curiously. "Kiiran Dals said something about, fish and gems to me. What was that all about?"

"In an ocean of fish, one will have gems in its mouth. Meaning that your success Remnant is probability, not skill," Jaal explained. "As the number of cases in approaches infinity, the unlikeliest outcomes becomes likely."

"Oh, thought it might like that."

* * *

They soon began to proceed into the Remnant vault and were immediately attacked by Remnant bots. It was a hard fight, but they started to gain ground and eventually entered the chamber where the scientists were located. The scientists just stood there motionless and it was slightly unnerving, he scanned them and found that they were very much alive though there was no way to know whether they were consciously aware of what was going on.

"Found them," said Scott as he approached them. "The researchers caught in the stasis field. Exactly where Kiiran said they would be."

Scott immediately made his way over to the interface console in the centre of the room, but first he needed to find the Remnant glyphs that were littered across the place. Fortunately finding them was not too difficult and once he managed to match up the letters together the stasis field around the scientists disappeared.

"Reading off the monitors and—" said one of them, he then stopped and saw Scott and the others. "Skkut! Skkutting stars! What? Who are… How are…"

Scott raised his hands calmly. "Pathfinder Ryder, with the Andromeda Initiative. I'm… from another galaxy. Take a moment. Find your bearings."

The scientist just stared at him in confusion and fear. "More aliens? Out of nowhere… and Jaal?"

Jaal looked at them curiously, noting that they were all looking perplexed. "Do none of you remember getting frozen?"

The scientist's eyes widened. "Frozen? I don't understand. We were just working on the monolith, and then… and then you appeared…"

Clearly they hadn't even realised that they had been trapped in the stasis field so the confusion was understandable.

"You should return to Pelaav. Kiiran will want to speak to you," Scott advised.

"Maybe you're right. I feel a head splinter coming on."

"We should make sure they return to the station. Who knows what lingering effects they might suffer," Jaal suggested. He then looked at Scott curiously. "This SAM of yours, in your head. How is it allowing you to interface with Remnant?"

"SAM helps with analysis and translation, among other things," Scott explained, though admittedly there was only the tip of the iceberg. "It's… complicated."

* * *

They began to escort the scientists back to Pelaav, though they gave Scott and the others quite the wide berth. Once they returned to the research station, they began to tell Kiiran everything that had happened and she filled in some of the gaps. However, they then mentioned encountering an over alien species they did not recognise.

"Would you mean 'grey, spiky aliens?' Kett?" Kiiran asked.

He shook his head. "No, these were different. We were doing a survey of the area and saw them. Before the freeze."

Scott recognised the description of these aliens is eyes widened. "You mean Turians? You saw Turians?"

"Why don't you and Torvar talk about that later," Kiiran advised. "Right now I want to thank you for saving my team."

"You weren't lying," said Torvar. "Kiiran told us everything. She even had pictures."

"I apologise for the indifference welcome you received from the earlier," said Kiiran apologetically.

Scott waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. You had no reason to trust me. The last aliens you met were kett."

"Ryder, what you've accomplished here, your Remnant understanding and your SAM should convince Evfra you're an asset," said Jaal enthusiastically. "We should speak to him as soon as we can. Perhaps on the Tempest?"

Torvar looked at Kiiran. "Kirran, I've been thinking. If Ryder can use Remnant, couldn't we fix the monoliths? Stop Havarl's decline?"

Scott frowned. "Havarl's decline?"

"This will take time to explain. We can discuss it further, when you have time," said Kiiran. "And don't forget to talk to Torvar about those, what did you call them… turians?"

* * *

Meanwhile on the Nexus, Adam was briefing the Nexus leadership on the angara, and more specifically on the difficulties that Scott was experiencing.

"Apparently there first alien contact was the kett," Adam explained. "Are not entirely certain the details, but it's clear that the kett appeared friendly to them at first and then stab them in the back. As you might expect, they are now distrustful of aliens."

"This is disastrous," said Tann has he sat in his chair. "Are you sure there's no way we can prove to them that we are not afraid?"

"Pathfinder Ryder is working on that as we speak," said Adam.

"If we can create diplomatic relationships with these angara, we could very well get the resources needed to get the Nexus fully operational," said Kesh.

"They can also provide us with some excellent intel on kett movements and battle strategies," Kandros added.

"More importantly, we might be able to trade food, which we are still short on," Addison reminded.

"All a moot point until they start to trust us," said Tann bluntly. "Until then we are on our own, but I agree that we should create some sort of preparations when the time does come."

"Let us just hope that it doesn't take eight years like it did humanity," said Adam.

Tann looked at him. "Need I point out that your species received an Embassy faster than any other species?"

"No, but the situation is entirely different now," Adam reminded. "This is the first Andromeda species that are open to negotiations, it'll set the precipice for future interactions with other species in this galaxy."

"I inclined to agree with Kingsman," said Addison. "We need to set up space for angara that wish to stay on the Nexus."

"We're still trying to get hydroponics operational, my team hasn't done much work to Commons areas," Kesh reminded.

"Fortunately Eos is proving to be quite the provider, we're getting resources and materials to speed up construction," said Tann. "We also need the cooperation with the angara if we wish to establish any outposts on their territorial."

Addison stared at him. "You're not honestly suggesting that we should try and colonise Havarl?"

"Of course not, but the other colony worlds is another story," said Tann. "Of course that is your department and it is up to the Pathfinder whether it is all right for us to establish an outpost."

"I do recommend that we should start formulating some joint military operations with their Resistance," Kandros suggested. "Showing that we are allies against the kett is the best way to prove to them that we are to be trusted."

"We also have to show they were not invaders," Adam added. "We can't make the same mistake as my people when we first started colonisation. We need to show that were not aggressors."

"Then I suggest we start getting preparations underway," said Tann looking at them all. "You're all dismissed."


	13. A Dying Planet

Scott went over and talked to Torvar about more details of the turians he saw and he told him that they must've crashed here in the jungle. Though he saw no signs of the turian ark, but this was the biggest clue they had of finding out what happened to the Natanus and he gave him the navpoint where he last saw them.

While Scott wanted a return to the Tempest in order to talk to Evfra, he knew that Havarl's decline was a much bigger issue. So he approached Kiiran to find out what exactly was going wrong.

"You were saying something about the planet being in decline?" Scott asked.

She nodded. "It doesn't look like it, but Havarl is sick. It started here, uncontrolled mutations in organic life—killing some, turning others into poison. We're starting to see the same elsewhere. The plant's ecosystem is crumbling, slowly but surely."

"It's the monoliths. There's only two of them when there should be free," Torvar explained.

Scott found this extremely hard to believe. "There's so much life here. Your vault must be working."

"In some fashion, most likely," Torvar agreed. "But the monoliths are responsible for propagating the vault's instructions across the planet. With only two out of three monoliths working, the instructions are imbalanced. So life is imbalanced." He then looked at Kiiran. "We've never tried asking the sages. There could be something in their oral history."

"Stars," Kiiran muttered. "Those superstitious hermits don't care about modern angara. You know that."

"You saw the projections of the planet's survival," Torvar reminded. "What do we have to lose?"

Scott was now even more confused. "Sages? Oral histories?"

"On Mithrava. That old Remnant edifice over there," said Kiiran gesturing to the large remnant tower that could be seen through the trees. "They trace their families back to a time just after the Scourge. They believe isolation will maintain the purity of the histories. By preventing contamination by modern thought. Basic sense. They probably don't even understand or care that Havarl's dying."

Scott admit that he was a bit dubious about this, but they had no other option. "If asking your sages doesn't work, we'll be back here. So what's the harm in it?"

"The trek up Mithrava's teeming with Remnant," Kiiran warned him. "Most of us don't even attempt it. But maybe you could do it. Follow the Remnant river—and keep your head. I'd hate to hear something terrible happened in pursuit of some ancient legend."

* * *

With that they began heading have deep into the jungle, but Jaal warned them that they might encounter some more hostiles, particularly an angara group.

"Watch out for Roekaar," Jaal warned. "Angara fanatics that he'd aliens… that means _you_."

"Charming," said Scott.

* * *

When they approach closer towards the navpoint they immediately found themselves attacked by these Roekaar and they appear to be fighting a bunch of turians that had erected a small barricade. Without hesitation the immediately jumped into assist and with them being attacked by two different sides the Roekaar were completely boxed in.

It didn't take them long to take them down, but then one raised his rifle a minute at a male turian. However, this turian was fast on the gun trigger and fired a shot right in his gut.

"Shot to the gut. Painful," he said. He then immediately approached Scott and the others. "I appreciate the help back there. Name's Avitus Rix. Sorry if my methods seem extreme. Syrian life is… trying."

Scott looked at him curiously. "Scott Ryder. Human Pathfinder. You former military?"

"A Spectre. Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. Did the Council's dirty work for 15 years."

Scott knew all about the Spectres, he hadn't met anyone who hadn't. They were specifically chosen by the Council and only answered to them, this gave them full autonomy to do whatever it takes to accomplish the mission. That also included killing civilians and torture, if the situation demanded it.

"So you're used to being above the law," said Scott folding his arms.

Avitus mandibles clicked. "Good thing there's no laws in Andromeda, huh? The Initiative was my retirement plan. Then Natanus hit the Scourge, and bam! Woke up here."

"What happened? Where's the Ark?" Scott asked.

Avitus shrugged. "No idea. Had to break out of my own damn stasis pod."

"A fall like that should have killed you."

"Those pods are sturdier than they look. Most of the turian population is still missing—including Mascen, our Pathfinder. SAM hasn't transferred to me, so he's alive. Just don't know where."

Scott wished he had better news for him. "He hasn't made it that the Nexus."

"Knowing Macen, he's out there looking for me. Macen dedicated his life to Andromeda. He's too stubborn to die now."

At the moment they were extremely short on Pathfinders and this was the first clue they had of any confirmation of one of the missing arks.

"We need every Pathfinder we can get," said Scott.

"Debris and stasis pods from Natanus are scattered across the sector. Between the two of us, we should find _something._ "

Scott nodded. "You go left, I go right?"

Avitus chuckled. "Something like that." He then activated his omni-tool and sent him is frequency. "Here's my frequency. Call when you find something."

Scott nodded confirming that he got the frequency. "Do the Roekaar attack often?"

"Only when they find us," said Avitus bitterly. "Bad as they are, damn plans are the bigger danger. I keep telling the others not to eat anything raw. But, when you're starving, logic's the first thing to go."

Scott looked at the survivors that were scattered around the compound. "How the other survivors holding up?"

Avitus followed his gaze. "They're in shock. Too busy surviving to grieve or take stock in what's happened. But when things eventually do calm down, it'll hit them. And it won't be pretty."

Scott looked at him curiously, this was the first time that he met a Spectre, formal or not. "You must have great stories from your Spectre days."

Avitus chuckled nervously. "Not that I can tell. That's the point of _classified_ ops."

"Surely you can bend the rules after 600 years."

"Bending the rules," he said with a dry smile. "That's what I thought a Spectre was all about. Saren Arterius himself recommended me to the Council. Whatever their command, I carried it out. Without question."

Scott looked up, there was a name that all humans new. "Saren… the rope Spectre who led the geth attack on the Citadel?"

"If you believe the rumours," said Avitus folding his arms. "The Saren I knew was ruthless—not crazy. But something made him snap. Everyone has a breaking point. I got out before I hit mine. Macen convinced me Andromeda was my chance to live outside the shadows. That's why I'm here."

Scott couldn't help but notice that when Avitus mentioned Macen that it sounded as if they were more than friends. "Are you and Macen close?"

Avitus looked very uneasy. "We… know each other well, yes."

Scott frowned. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No. Sorry. I'm just not used to discussing my personal life."

Scott decided that it was time to go. "Take care, Avitus."

"Likewise, Ryder."

Before he left Scott gave Avitus the coordinates to research station and had already forwarded a message to the Tempest informing him that there were Natanus survivors.

* * *

Scott then started to make his way through what appeared to be some sort of Remnant gorge. He was searching for the crash site that Avela had mentioned. They had a little bit of a tangle with some Remnant, but once they were taken killed they began to examine the wreckage. Inside the Remnant fighter Scott managed to find an angara helmet, indicating that the angara for actually piloting these ships.

Once that was done they began making their way to the Remnant tower that would lead them to Mithrava. Ryder was able to access the door as was the gravity well that allow them to reach the next floor.

"I have never been up here before," said Jaal. "I have heard of the sages of Mithrava, but they never gave the much thought."

"Why not?" Scott asked curiously.

"Isn't a story worthless if it isn't shared?" Jaal questioned. "If the accounts of our past are kept hidden they may as well not exist at all."

Liam looked at Scott. "Climbing to a great height to speak to some wise old hermits?" He shook his head in disbelief. "It's like were in a vid or something. If they hand us a magical artefact, I'm going to eat my helmet."

"Going to hold you to that, Kosta," Cora warned.

* * *

They continue to make their way further up the tower using Remnant platforms that Scott was able to access to climb. It was certainly quite a trek up the tower and Scott was beginning to wish that the sages could have been more accommodating by staying isolated in a cave or something rather than on Remnant tower.

They had a few tangles were some Remnant bots, but it was nothing they can handle. Eventually they managed to access a gravity well that took them to the very top of the tower and that when they were met by an old looking angara with pale skin, started only assume that he was the First Sage, Esmus, the leader of the Sages.

"You by past our security. How is that possible? An alien?" he said stunned.

"I'm Ryder, Pathfinder with the Andromeda initiative—from the Milky Way galaxy," said Scott.

The angara narrowed his eyes. "That does not explain how or why you were able to operate the Remnant doors." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You must leave. We do not entertain guests here."

"Havarl's in decline," said Scott quickly. "If you tell me about the last monolith, I can't fix it. Reset the vault."

Jaal then stepped forward. "With Ryder's help, Havarl could be healed. Our birthplace, restored. Isn't that worth something?"

"It's lost," said Esmus bluntly. "The memories of its location haven't been reclaimed. On Mithrava, we have accepted Havarl's eventual ruin."

Scott couldn't believe he was hearing this. "You're just giving up on your planet? Isn't this your birthplace? Don't you want to save it?"

"A chasm separates 'want' from 'can.' What you ask, no one can give. The memory of the monolith resides within a thread that has slipped from our grasp."

Scott frowned. "I'm not sure that I follow."

"We believe in reincarnation. An unbroken thread," Jaal explained.

"There was one, long ago, who had knowledge of the third monolith," said Esmus. "Zorai, a champion of the angara from before the Scourge. Zorai's soul has returned and could be made to remember what it knew, but we have no contact with it."

Scott was finding this very hard to believe. "So you're saying there's some way we can _make_ people remember their past lives?"

"Soul's return within families. An object—heirloom—tied closely to the bloodline could cause memories to resurface."

"But it's not guaranteed."

"It has been known to happen on rare occasions in the past, with other souls. The only known heirloom of Zorai's family rests in an area with active Remnant. No one has survived the journey, but perhaps you…" he said looking at Scott with curiosity. "Zorai's soul was reborn in Taavous, who was now a Roekaar. He recently returned to Havarl on a mission."

"A Roekaar?" said Jaal gravely. "That'll be difficult."

"That's why you're here, Jaal," Scott reminded.

"They won't like that I'm helping you."

Scott had to admit that this was a bit of a far-fetched mission, but they had no other choice. "This may be a dead end, but we have to try."

"I will send you the relevant coordinates," said Esmus. "We considered Havarl a lost cause, but perhaps now, there is hope."

Scott saw out of the corner of his eye Cora handing Liam his helmet and asked him whether he would want it cooked or raw.

* * *

Before leaving Scott wanted to examine Mithrava and talk to somebody other sages. He asked Esmus about more on Zorai and according to him he was both a scholar and a soldier, there was also even accounts that he knew about the Remnant builders and their machines. Apparently was believed that he went in search of all three monoliths after the Scourge struck. He also explained that the sages were first formed by four families in order to keep angara history pure.

Scott then began talking to two sages, one of them and elderly angara by the name of Amurd. A pound he was suffering from an incurable ailment similar to that of dementia. He also apparently had a sister who had left the community and Scott promised that he would try and find out where she went.

Scott then let the others towards the coordinates that Esmus which let them down into a vault.

"So… reincarnation. I'm just going with it I guess," said Cora.

"Esmus said that it was within families," Peebee pointed out looking curious. "Maybe it has something to do with that. Some kind of genetic memory? And ancestors experiences becoming instinct in their descendants. I mean asari can share memories, maybe they're capable of some kind of post-mortem energy or data transfer."

"Don't look at me, I'm gobsmacked," said Scott. "Any input SAM?"

"Memory transfer, perhaps genetic. It is not unlike anything we have found the Milky Way," said SAM.

Scott then turned then he turned to Jaal. "Jaal, what's your take on all this reincarnation stuff?"

"You're asking if I believe."

"Yes, sure."

"Not the way Esmus does."

They then began making their way deeper into the vault and Esmus and been exaggerating about the Remnant. They had to fight their way through Cora Waikato and eventually they reached the chamber were particularly big Remnant bot stood guard. Peebee helpfully designated it as a Destroyer and with its many armed turrets Scott had to agree that name was suitable.

In order to overcome its firepower they had to scatter an attack from different sides. Jaal aimed his rifle directly at one of the turrets and blew it off after overloading its shields. Liam then tossed a grenade straight in its face and Cora and Peebee perform some parry powerful biotics from two different sides.

Scott accessed his Engineer profile in order to create several turrets adding their own firepower. It took some doing but with one precise hit at its core from Cora's shot gun and it fell to pieces.

They then continue to press forward and still encountered more Remnant along the way mostly Nullifiers. After some snooping around they finally found what appeared to be some sort of gauntlet though it was barely recognisable.

"Found it," said Scott as he picked it up along with an old drive, but due to its exposure to the elements most of the data was now corrupt. There would appear to be some sort of journal, possibly from the person who left the gauntlet here. "Looks like it might have been some kind of love. Or gauntlet. Smashed, though. Inside's studied with contacts. Could've been used for some kind of input."

"Now we have to do get this Taavos to touch it," said Cora, pointing out the hard part of their mission. "That's going to be fun."

* * *

Once they made their way out of the vault they then began to follow coordinates of Taavos last known coordinates. It led them to the edge of the gorge where they found a bridge, along with Roekaar guarding it.

Scott wanted to talk this out, but upon seen them they immediately pulled out their weapons.

"Kill them or die trying!" said one of them as they opened fired.

Quickly they took cover.

"We only want to talk!" Cora yelled over the gunfire.

"The Roekaar don't talk to aliens!" Jaal yelled as he immediately returned fire.

With little choice Scott and the others returned fire, Scott pulled out his sniper rifle and took out the sniper that was aiming at Jaal. Cora moved in with a biotic charge slamming into one of the soldiers and Liam launch into the air striking down another one by raining down bullets from his assault rifle.

Scott and the others began crossing the bridge and almost immediately more Roekaar appeared, no doubt to revenge their fallen brethren.

"Heads up! More assholes!" Peebee yelled.

The Roekaar didn't waste any time and immediately started shooting the moment they spotted. Scott in his wildest dreams never expected that they would encounter an alien terrorist movement this early. He regretted the fact that he was left with no choice but to kill them so that he could save the dying planet.

After they dealt with the Roekaar on the bridge they went over made their way onto the other side of the chasm. Once there they went straight through a Remnant corridor in a large Remnant wall that overlooked the entire jungle.

Sadly their problems with the Roekaar did not end at the bridge, more than appear determined to kill every single one of them. Eventually there forces began to diminish and they started to make their way towards building where Taavos was located. He was the one Roekaar they needed a live server they extremely hoped that he wouldn't start shooting the moment they came through the door.

Thankfully that did not happen, but Taavos appear to be the kind of man that would be hard to convince. Scott himself was feeling a bit dubious about this entire plan which ended on Taavos remembering something from his past life.

"You've killed the men under my charge," he said with resentment. "And now you'll crown that achievement by killing me too." He then turned his eyes to Jaal with a look of betrayal. "And you. I know your face. Why do you help these murderers?"

Jaal narrowed his eyes. "Ryder's an ally. He's already helped the scientists at Daar Pelaav."

"I know, and they should be ashamed," he spat as he glared at Scott. "After all we've been through with the kett… Tell me why you've come here, so I know why I've died."

"The sages on Mithrava think you could remember the location of the third monolith. Because you used to know where it is, in a past life," Scott explained.

Taavos stared at him. "The sages sent you? Those secretive thin-brains, with their skkutting—They don't even care that their people are being enslaved and killed by kett! My friends died for _this_?"

Scott got the impression that Taavos was upset. "I'm very sorry. I'm just trying my best to find the third monolith and save Havarl." He then pulled out the gauntlet. "I have an… artefact or heirloom, or something. I'm going to set it down, and I need you to take hold of it."

Taavos watched as to not pleased the ruined gauntlet on the floor and unsurprisingly he looked at Scott dubiously and with some scepticism.

"What?" he said looking at him whether to determine whether he was crazy or not. In the end it seems as if he were decided to humour Scott and picked up the gauntlet. "And?"

"Is it doing something?" Peebee whispered. "Doesn't look like it."

For moment it looked as if they had came all this way for nothing, but then Taavos' eyes lit up.

"Wait," he said as he looked down at the gauntlet. "There are things like this in the museum on Aya. Ancient angara tech. This fits over a hand… contacts on the inside for myoelectric control of…" He then grasped as if a shuttle had slammed into him. "What did you do to me?"

Scott couldn't believe what he was saying, but it would seem as if the sages were right after all. "The third monolith, do "you know where it is?"

"I… I… yes," he said trying to regain his bearings. "But I don't understand how…"

"I need you to take me there. Please," Scott pleaded. "If you do this, we can save Havarl, together."

Taavos looked a little apprehensive. "You… you're an alien. I can't trust—"

"Then let me try and earn your trust. Please."

Taavos sighed, no doubt reluctant to work with Scott. "Deep beneath the surface, but… but not far. Meet me here… these coordinates. I will guide you the rest of the way. Just… let me compose myself first."

* * *

Scott and the other started to make their way towards the coordinates and they certainly had a lot to say about what they had experienced. No doubt scientists on the Nexus were going to study this phenomenon for years to come.

They soon approached a Remnant structure and found Taavos waiting for them, he still looked a little apprehensive though Scott couldn't blame him. The man's life had just been turned upside down, the only means to save the home world of the angara was to work with an alien, who he had been fighting against a few hours ago if it wasn't so ironic it would be laughable.

"It's here," he said as he began studying their surroundings. "I just have to…" He then took a deep breath, no doubt to get rid of an anxiety. "It helps if I still my mind." He then looked around the place as if he was in some sort of dream. "I've been here before. Familiar." He then looked down at some sort of Remnant interface, though it was different designed compared to the ones that Scott had experienced before. "One, two, three… indentations. Palm here…"

The moment he placed his palm over the interface the Remnant wall began to fall revealing a network of caverns.

"It worked," said Taavos stunned.

"Wow," said Scott breathlessly.

"It was under their noses the whole time!" said Peebee as they entered.

"The rest of the Remnant in the area may have prevented scans from detecting it," said SAM.

As they made their way deeper they found dead remnant Observers littering the place. Taavos looked as if he was experiencing déjà vu, though given the fact that he was experiencing a past life that was exactly what he was experiencing.

"There were Remnant machines here," he said as he looked around. "Zorai was able to make them stop."

Scott found that hard to believe, he might be able to interface with the Remnant structures but he was unable to control the robots. "How did he learn to use Remnant tech? It's not like there's a manual."

"Zorai watched the watches. That's all I'm getting, I'm not sure what it means." Continue to look around as they make their way deeper into the cavern. "The others slept, but Zorai… but I stayed awake. Unmoving, but seeing. Learning."

"Sounds like the stasis fields around the first monolith," said Scott. "Maybe Zorai was able to shake off the effects. Maybe that changed him."

They eventually reached a dead end, but Taavos looked as if he could see a path more clearly.

"Here," he said as he looked around. "There something here. I remember."

He then made his way over towards a remnant door and it immediately opened for him. When the entered the new chamber they found what appeared to be remains and they found what seemed to be a datapad next to them and it appeared to be still intact.

"Builder machines exhaust me," said a female voice. "Mind and body must be engaged wholly or the attempt fails. I can't stop. Without the monoliths, the vault fails. Without the vault, the planet dies. I'm close. Just one more."

Taavos looked stunned. "The sages got it wrong. Zorai was a woman. That… that was her voice. M-my voice…" He then looked at Scott as he picked at the data pad. "May I have this, Pathfinder?"

Scott nodded. "It's yours. It's always been yours."

Scott then began to scan the remains, he already had a very good idea on what it might be, but he wanted confirmation.

"Organic matter. Ancient. Reads as angara," said SAM.

"It's Zorai," said Scott looking up at Taavos.

"She died here," said Taavos looking at the remains as if he was walking over his own grave. "Before she could get to the third monolith. This… this was me. I would like to spend some time here. But not now. The third monolith. It can't be far. Come on."

Taavos then began guiding them back down the chamber and the other Remnant door.

"This way?"

Taavos nodded. "Yes. This is all feeling familiar. At least I think it is."

The moment Taavos approached the door it opened and they found themselves in yet another chamber and that's where they found the missing monolith.

"The loss monolith. Finally," said Jaal.

Scott then access the gravity well so that they could descend the bottom floor. Once they reached the bottom, they then started to make their way to the interface console. Once there Scott began to access it and within seconds the monolith was activated firing a beam back down of the passageway of tunnels they had just entered.

"It's done," said Taavos and he turned to Scott. "You finished what Zorai could not, so long ago."

"I'm sorry, Taavos," said Scott, knowing that he must be hurting after finding out the final fate of Zorai.

"No," said Taavos. "There's nothing to be sorry about. She didn't complete what she set out to do, but she didn't fail. The two monolith she activated kept Havarl going. Without them, the planet would've died. Go onto the vault, Pathfinder. I think I'll stay here a moment. I have a lot to think about."

* * *

Scott and the others started to make their way to the vault's location, but first they had to crush some Observers that were guarding the place. They then descended into the vault by the gravity well.

"Okay. Remnant vault," said Scott the moment they reached the bottom. "Let's get this place up and running."

Scott immediately began accessing an interface console which seemed to manage to get the power back online.

"Well, we turned the power on," said Scott.

"You'll need to locate the console to activate the purification field, Pathfinder," SAM advised.

Sadly switching the power on caused Observer bots to attack them, but with a little flanking manoeuvre they were able to destroy them.

Sadly in order to get through the door they had to link up several interfaces in some sort of order. It was clear whoever designed the vaults quite like puzzles, fortunately Scott was quite good at puzzles and he managed to get the front door open.

Scott was rather surprised to find that the purification console was in the next room, he had expected the vault to be bigger. He began to wonder whether the one Eos was like some sort of prototype model, indicating that it had to be pretty large and Havarl was the final version which is why it was so small.

Scott then approached the console and looked at his team. "Okay. Get ready to run."

Then just like the one Eos the moment Scott deleted the interface the liquid substance that was pouring in turned bright red and the purification field began to close in on them.

"Here it comes! Go, go!" Scott yelled.

They immediately rushed towards the door, thankfully the gravity well was not too far away meaning that their escape was easy. Unfortunately, that proved not to be the case as the door shut moments before they had a chance to go through it.

To make matters worse Remnant bots began appearing and attached and the moment they saw them. They had no choice but to fight the Remnant bots in waves and hope that the door would open for them.

Eventually the door opened and they wasted no time running away from the purification field which was right on their tails. Scott made his way to the interface terminal and wasted no time accessing it. Almost immediately the purification field vanished and Scott finally had a chance to take a breather.

"Man… never get less terrifying," he said and looked at the others. "Let's get out of here."

They then made their way to the gravity well began making their way back up to the surface and they were immediately contacted by Kiiran.

"Pathfinder Ryder? Are you there? All our instruments just recorded a surge," she said sounding concerned. "What happened?"

"Vault's back up. We did it," said Scott with a glimmer of pride.

"That a jest. It can't be…" She then stopped, no doubt looking at the sensor readings on her console. "That's not a jest. The vault going through a reset would explain all the readings. I can't wait to hear all about this. Come back to Pelaav. We've a lot to discuss."

* * *

When Scott returned to Pelaav he found not only Kirran waiting for him, but also Esmus.

"Pathfinder Ryder," said Kirran as she turned to face him. "You have done something remarkable here today."

Esmus nodded. "Succeeded where Zorai failed."

Scott blinked. "Esmus? What are you doing down here?"

"Renewing old bonds. Talking to you was enlightening. I saw an alien, working for us when we had given up. We have isolated ourselves were too long. Perhaps there is a balance we can find."

"We all need a fine balance, I think," said Taavos as he joined the discussion.

Scott was even more surprised to find Taavos here than Esmus. "Taavos. I wasn't expecting you, but I'm pleasantly surprised."

"I have learned a lot in a short time," said Taavos. "The Roekaar wants simple solutions, but nothing is ever simple or certain, is it? I wish those that were killed could have realised this. But after everything that I've seen, I have to hope that they aren't lost forever."

"This curious 'memory transfer'—" said Kiiran.

"Reincarnation," Esmus corrected.

"Whatever it might be, I aim to devote resources to studying it," Kiiran announced. "Maybe one day we'll find the truth buried within our superstitions."

Scott watched as Esmus and Taavos parted and looked back at Kiiran. "That was kinda heartwarming to see."

"There has been healing today: Havarl!" said Kiiran joyfully. "The rifts between my people. And you're to thank. There isn't space here at Daar Palaav, and we'll need extra hands to monitor Havarl's situation. Will you extend an invitation to your people? We'd welcome anyone who can help."

"I'll pass it along," Scott promised.

"Then I'll leave you. I have some numbers to analyse." She then shook her head as if it was some sort of dream. "Can you believe it? For the first time in years, they excite me."

* * *

On the Nexus, Adam had just received a report from Scott on Havarl and was quick to inform Tann and Addison of the Invitation they had received.

"There are allowing us to send researchers and scientists?" said Taan.

Adam nodded. "That's right, they need to make your hands to study the situation on Havarl."

"I think I know a few scientists who would jump at the chance to study everything in Ryder's report," said Addison. "Though I do question this statement about, 'reincarnated memories'?"

"I don't fully understand it either, but it could be something as simple as genetic memory," said Adam. "I mean animals back on Earth have been able to migrate from one place to another, even without knowing the full route."

"It is still quite intriguing," said Addison.

"I am more concerned about these Roekaar in Ryder's report," said Tann frowning. "They could spell trouble for us in the near future. Do we know anything more about them?"

Adam shook his head. "No, but I'm sure it's one of the top things on Ryder's to-do list. Either way we should be happy that we can send some researchers up to Havarl. We might not be able to colonise the planet, but it is the best opportunity to make friends with the angara."

"I agree," said Addison. "Though I do suggest that we send some limited personnel, we don't want to make them feel outnumbered."

"Very well," Tann nodded. "But I'm going to have a word with Kandros about these Roekaar, I would feel safer if we have defence measures in place."

Neither Adam nor Addison said anything, because admittedly they felt the same way as Tann about this extremist group.


	14. Gaining Evfra's Trust

Scott made a brief return to Mithrava so that he could inform Sage Amurd of the whereabouts of his sister. He was relieved to discover that she was alive, but he was reluctant to leave. It was only when Scott pointed out that he should let fear overwhelm him and he agreed that sometimes home is sometimes a person not a place.

Esmus informed Scott that Taavos had also returned and chose to use take a period of peace and solitude to organise his thought. He also advised Scott not to make too many trips to Mithrava, because despite his willingness to end their seclusion, many of his people were stuck in the old ways and it would take time for them to reach out.

Scott made his way back to the Tempest and in waste any time to contact Evfra by hologram.

"Commander," Scott nodded.

"Pathfinder," Evfra nodded. "Jaal's been keeping me updated on your 'adventures,' your 'good deeds' on our behalf."

"I meant them. I want you to know you can trust me," said Scott.

"You went out of your way to free that science team. A selfless act," Evfra admitted. "But your true agenda is clear—to explore Aya's vault. Jaal says you want to help find the Moshae. Why should I let you?"

"I'd like this to be the beginning of a strong relationship," said Scott bit tired of Evfra's stubbornness.

"Keep your promises and little by little our bond might grow. We've managed to trace the Moshae to a special kett facility on Voeld."

"Why special?" Scott asked curiously.

"These facilities are protected by a dynamic shield tech we haven't been able to crack. We're close, but its ability to adapt outstrips the speed of our current processes."

" _Pathfinder, adding my processor to their program would no doubt make the difference_ ," said SAM helpfully on their private channel.

Scott had noted that Evfra gave this piece of information freely, it could be some sort of test to see his reaction. However, he had the extinct impression that Evfra wouldn't allow him to assist on this rescue mission, not unless he gave him a good reason.

"Evfra, I can help. Respectfully, this time you need my help," said Scott almost forcefully.

Evfra narrowed his eyes. "Respectfully, the angara don't _need_ anything from you. We can take care of our own."

A small smile appeared on Scott's face. "With the processing power of my AI, I can guarantee the shield breach."

Evfra looked taken aback and judging from the look on his face, he had just figured out how Scott had so much success with the Remnant. "AI? Of course. That makes sense."

"He is physically connected to me and I need to—well, I want to go," Scott explained.

"It was risky to be honest about your AI—and honesty makes you different from the kett," said Evfra.

"I hope so."

"You're welcome on the mission."

"Thank you."

"A team will meet you at our base on Voled. They'll take you to the kett facility." He then turned to Jaal. "Jaal, be careful of the Roekaar, no doubt they are now aware that you're with the Pathfinder and his team. Be wary, they might make a move against you. Stay strong and clear. Goodbye."

Jaal smiled as he turned to Scott. "So, you've gained Evfra's trust. No easy feat."

Scott still felt as if he had a long way to go. "I still don't think he likes me."

"That's just his way. You should be more worried about the Roekaar," Jaal warned.

"Evfra made it seem like you had experience with them," Scott noted.

"I know their leader. Akksul," said Jaal as if the name brought back painful memories. "We study together under the Moshae. But, unlike me, he was a good student. The best, actually."

"Then he knows about Remnant?" Scott assumed.

"He did." He then sighed. "It's a long story."

"Give me the short version."

"Akksul was captured by the kett. He spent a year in a forced labour camp before he managed to escape."

Scott nodded, now seeing the problem. "That's why he hates aliens."

"Yes. He… suffered greatly. When Akksul returned, he no longer cared about the Remnant. Or anything except destroying the kett."

"Why not join the Resistance?"

"Akksul's not the type to follow orders… and I think he was bitter we weren't able to rescue him."

"So he formed the Roekaar," Scott assumed.

"We didn't give them much thought. But since your people arrived, his cause has grown."

Scott hoped that they wouldn't be anything more need for any further bloodshed. "I convinced Evfra I'm not a threat. Maybe I can do the same with Akksul."

Jaal grimaced. "I admire your courage. But Akksul's dangerous… and he lacks Evfra's pragmatism. He'll make you want to kill him."

"I have to try."

Jaal obviously could tell that he wasn't going to let this go. "If Heleus is to be your home, I guess you'll have to deal with the Roekaar one way or another. There's a recluse on Havarl who escaped with Akksul from the kett. Her name is Thaldyr. She might know how to contact him. I'll send you the navpoint."

* * *

Scott then contacted Adam, he wanted know how the situation was on the Nexus.

"Scott, nice to hear from you," Adam smiled. "You've made quite a few people here are happy with your achievements on Havarl. Just to tell you, we're already assembling a team together to that research station."

"Good to know," Scott nodded. "Did those stragglers from the Natanus make it to the Nexus?"

"They have, this sum of them are still in shock after what they experienced on Havarl, but they should pull through," Adam nodded. "We're also attempting a salvage operation on those fragments of the Natanus you manage to locate. However, I'm still largely concerned with the large implication."

"You mean what happened to the Natanus?"

"Exactly, this is the first confirmation we've had that it has managed to reach Heleus and it's clear that they've had a much rougher time than you had on the Hyperion. Avittus Rix is already out searching for any more clues, but with you joining the search that should increase our chances of finding out what happened."

"What you make of him?" Scott asked, knowing full well that Adam had unpleasant experiences with his mentor.

"I'm fully aware of his history and I won't judge him solely because Saren was his mentor," said Adam. "Now I understand that you've managed to get permission to join a joint mission with the Resistance."

"To rescue their Moshae, yes," Scott nodded. "They seem to hold in high regard, rescuing her could open all sorts of doors from the angara."

"Just be careful, we can't afford to lose any more Pathfinders," said Adam. "In the meantime keep up the good work."

* * *

After that Scott made his way into the cargo bay and found Jaal showing his interest in biotics.

"And you are both have… biotics? That's how it said?"

"Yep," Peebee nodded. "Though asari biotics are a few hundred thousand years ahead."

"Humans are catching up," said Cora dryly.

"Humans back home, maybe. _You_ skipped class for 600 years," Peebee reminded. She then noticed Scott standing behind. "Aya is a wonder, Ryder, and the angara are so interesting. I hope we make it back—I want to delve and explore and who knows what else."

"We'll be back," Scott assured her. "We need the Moshae if we're going to get into their vault."

"I'm definitely sticking around long enough for that," Peebee assured him.

* * *

Scott then made his way down to Cora, who had been receiving messages from Eos.

"Did you hear the news from Eos?" she asked with a slight glimmer in her eyes. "Asari refugee showed up at the outpost. Only a few, but that's better than none. Bradley says there's an officer in charge, Hydaria. She could know where the ark is."

Scott nodded. "We'll head to Eos and see what she knows."

Cora nodded. "Good. Rumour says Sarissa Theris was on the asari ark. Exactly who we need."

"Who's she?" Scott wandered.

"Probably the best commando strategist alive. Her biotic shield saved hundreds of the Battle of Kerkis. Apparently Sarissa's acting as bodyguard to the asari Pathfinder. She's probably got a plan out of this mess already."

"Well, someone's a fan," Scott noted.

Cora practically blushed. "No. I'm… I just like… Look, we need someone with her experience. That's all."

Scott held his hands up in defence "I'll take someone with that much experience. Another reason to find the ark."

"When you're ready to look, we can catch Hydaria at Prodromos. Wouldn't mind tagging along."

* * *

Scott had finally managed to get that seal of approval Liam had been looking for and soon made his way into his den.

"Liam? I signed up that project," he said as he looked around for any signs of the man.

He stopped when he found Liam in nothing but his underwear fiddling with armour components.

"That's great, Pathfinder," said Liam with a smile. "Jaal Ama Uarav! We got our gear."

Jaal then appeared utterly naked and soon joined Liam.

"Costa. Ryder," he said as if everything was absolutely normal.

Scott looked at the two of them. "I'll bite. What's with the gun show?"

"We're swapping armour not weapons," said Jaal looking confused at the statement.

Liam shook his head and looked at Scott. "Don't let him tease you. I explained the reference."

Scott was partially thankful for that, but he was still rather concerned with the rack of clothing of his team.

Liam looked it Jaal. "You ready to go?"

"Go," said Jaal.

The two of them then began pummelling with each other's armour.

"Right. That pattern on your pauldron?"

"Firmly honorific."

"Can I wear the poncho?"

"It's a Rofjinn, and no."

"Why? Is it religious?"

Scott's eyes widened as he stared at the two of them. "Wait, what?"

"It's personal. You're not allowed," said Jaal.

"Because of status—or species?" Liam questioned.

"Maybe it's both."

"Do all humans look alike?"

"Some of you _sound_ alike."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Scott, he had seen enough and want to do in this before it escalated into a small war on the ship. The two of them stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "I thought this was about armour—are you deliberately trying to offend Jaal?"

Jaal looked confused. "Of course he is?"

Liam nodded. "That's the point? Asking staff that diplomats leave out? Armour for answers."

"My turn was earlier. Nexus into info packets leave a _lot_ out."

Scott rubbed his forehead.

Jaal looked at Liam. "I am sorry—was this not sanctioned?"

"You weaselling adhi," Liam spat has Jaal left the room.

"Nevertheless," said Jaal and he passed Scott. "Ryder."

Scott turned on Liam. "I hope you know what you're doing. I don't need the Nexus breathing down my neck."

"Relax. Jaal won't complain to HR or whatever Taan things we report to," Liam assured. "We were joking around, and realised we didn't know how to insult each other. Or how _not_ to. Some things are so integrated, they're invisible. We don't even know the warning signs. So we got it over with. Now we won't do it accidentally. Like when we're trying to negotiate an outpost .Enough of his people want to shoot us _now_."

Scott could understand the intent, but he wished that he had a bit more warning. "Okay, I kind of get the intent. No harm, no foul?"

"If Jaal was offended, I'd be on the floor," Liam assured him. "I'll take that kind of honest any day. We have a lot to learn. That's part of what our team is for."

* * *

Suvi was quite excited over the discovery of Aya. "The discovery of Aya was just what we needed, Ryder! The angara scientists have been so generous in sharing their wisdom. It's been amazing."

"At least one of the first contact situations went well," said Scott.

Suvi nodded. "Right. The kett. Habitat 7. I'm thankful the angara were willing to risk working with us."

"I'm afraid not all of them are quite so friendly," said Scott regretfully.

"Some give trust easily. From others, you have to earn it. I'm confident we'll get there."

* * *

Scott then made his way over to Jaal, he wanted know more about his people now that he trusting him even more.

"I was hoping to ask you a few more questions, if that's okay?" Scott asked.

Jaal shrugged. "We won't know 'til we try."

"I want to know more about your species."

"What would you like to know?"

Scott wanted to know more about angara biology, sadly Jaal's knowledge of the subject was very limited. Scott was disappointed, but Jaal pointed out that he himself would know everything about human biology either.

"The angara seems so open and free with their feelings," said Scott curiously.

"Are we?" Jaal blinked. "We're certainly not ashamed of our feelings. We're taught that feelings and beliefs should live on the outside, where they can be dealt with honestly and openly."

"Don't people get hurt?" Scott frowned.

"Of course. Then everyone deals with it. That's the point."

Scott then asked if the angara had any other colonies and he explained that since the Scourge they managed to survive on a small number of planets. Though apparently according to the oral history, they had achieved spaceflight and that they had five original colony worlds.

Scott was more curious about this Moshae. "You studied with Moshae Sjefa? Is she a teacher? Or a religious figure?"

"She's many things. She's a clear thinker with deep knowledge and insight. She teaches and inspires. She's beloved. I love her."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Really? So one of those professor-student things."

Jaal laughed. "Not that way. Moshae Sjefa is 115 of your years old."

Scott decided to change the subject after that. "Is there central angara religion?"

"There are many variations—an almanac could give you an accurate number. But if you're a believer, the essential tenet is: after we die, we're reincarnated. We evolve to make our family strong. 'Born from what was before. Blessed to be better than before.'"

"Are you a believer?"

"No. Yes? Sometimes…" said Jaal looking slightly conflicted. "I don't know if it's the same for humans. Sahuna, my true mother, is a firm believer."

Scott also wanted to know more about the kett occupation, despite knowing how difficult were subject it might be for Jaal.

"Can you tell me more about the kett occupation?" Scott asked.

"It's a difficult subject. I'll answer what I can. I may get emotional," Jaal warned.

Scott asked what it was like personally for him to live under the kett. Jaal explained that it was extremely painful, passing from someone not knowing whether he would see them again. He also mentioned that he lost his father, who had been a technician at a mine, he just simply vanished and apparently that happened a lot to many young angara.

"When the kett came, why didn't you fight?" Scott asked.

"They didn't give us a reason to—until they did. Then it was too late," Jaal explained. "Perhaps you think we were weak? But the kett are ruthless. They are masters at knowing exactly when and how to strike."

"I get that. Believe me." Scott was curious about the kett in general along with the Archon. "Have the kett always been here?"

"No. Some like The Moshae, are old enough to remember the time before the kett. But I don't. Nor do my mothers."

"And the Archon came with them?" Scott assumed.

"We think so. Resistance intel on that is unclear, and few have… seen him in person."

"And lived to tell?"

Jaal nodded. "And lived to tell."

This man that Scott was in a very exclusive club.

"I'll see you later, Jaal."

Jaal nodded. "Stay strong and clear."

* * *

When Scott made his way to the bridge in order to input their new course, he wasn't entirely surprised to find that Kallo and Gil were at each other's throats yet again.

"Gil? O'Connell and Sorenna spent months getting our systems coordinated," said Kallo. "You can't just strip and redesign the connections on the fly." There was no answer within engineering. "Gil? I know you can hear me."

"The whole ship can hear you. I'm just not listening," said Gil.

"You're fighting again?" said Scott starting to get tired of this infighting.

"I'm thinking the same, believe me," Kallo snapped.

Scott decided to try and lighten his mood by asking him a bit more about the Tempest. Kallo was more than happy to do so and mentioned that the glass was in fact an oxide and nanofiber compound. In layman's terms it meant that it bended rather than shattered. Scott was rather concerned about its durability, but Kallo assured him that they tested it by getting free drunk krogan on board with sledgehammers and a C-Sec battering ram.

* * *

Scott then charted a course to the Nalesh System and Jaal happily agreed to be their guide.

"Mineral wealth from this system once fed industry on Voeld, and well beyond," said Jaal as they entered the system.

"One day that might be true again," said Suvi optimistically.

One of the first few things they discovered within the system was a wrecked starship. Judging from the design it was kett which made everyone on board extremely happy. They immediately began to scavenge anything they could get their hands on from the wreckage. However, there was nothing more of value within the system so they soon left.

* * *

They then headed straight to the Joba System.

"Sometimes I forget how small we are," said Suvi staring at the wonder of the system.

* * *

Unfortunately they found nothing of value in this system either so they quickly left.

* * *

They then headed straight towards the Nol System which was the location of Voeld. One of the first few things they managed to detect was an asteroid which contained a copper deposit which they quickly mined. They then headed towards the planet Pas-55 and were able to detect an angara escape pod, but appear to have been drifted over the planet for nearly a decade and the marking suggested belong to it and exploratory vessel and they quickly downloaded the data inside of it. They then headed towards the planet Ditivios and managed to scan a storm which was carrying nitrogen adapted poteen from the oceans, which indicated that the planet was home to simple life forms.

They then started to make their way to Voeld.

"Voeld is the heart of our war against the kett," said Jaal as they approached the planet. "I once took part in an attack on one of their bases."

"Sounds like fun," said Scott.

"It was desperate. We won, but only barely."

According to the scans of Voeld, it was effectively a nice planet and there were storms all across it.

"Okay, bundle up, people," said Scott.

"I'll still my nice, warm ship," said Kallo.

Scott shook his head. "Take her down, Kallo."

Kallo nodded and punch the engines and they began to descend towards the planet

"We designated this planet Habitat 6," said Suvi. "Original readings suggested it had a breathable, nitrogen-rich atmosphere—and oceans of H2O."

Scott looked at her. "I take it that's no longer the case."

"All H2O on Habitat 6—'Voled' to the angara—is ice. And those oceans? Frozen over completely."

"There goes the dream of a seaside property."

They soon entered the atmosphere and headed towards the coordinates Jaal provided for the Resistance base. Then suddenly they were hit by a massive blizzard, making it almost impossible to see.

"That's a pretty intense blizzard," Scott noted.

"LZ is on the windward side of the mountain," Suvi informed them. "Conditions are bad. And tracking gale force squalls."

They eventually managed to reach the resistance base and Kallo carefully began to set the Tempest down. However, a few seconds after landing the ground gave way and the entire ship shook violently.

"Whoa!" said Scott as he tried to hold on.

The Tempest jumped a bit before it finally settled down, though Scott admitted that he feared that they would have fallen over the edge.

"We're good! We're good!" said Kallo looking a little jumpy.

Scott looked at him. "You sure? Want us to get out and push?"

"Very funny, Ryder."

* * *

Back on the Nexus, Adam was discussing security with Kandros.

"As soon as were able we should try and send some military personnel to Prodromos," Kandros advised.

"That won't happen for while," said Adam regretfully. "We're still waiting for the radiation to die down in certain areas. Have to make do with the automated territory provided for them."

"I still say we should have created a military outpost instead of research station."

"The decision is made, nothing we can do about it now," said Adam as he went through his data pad. "Though I think it would be nice if we could try and re-establish the previous two outposts at some point. I would rather if we didn't leave all that equipment out in the open."

Kandros nodded. "I agree, but Addison is still reluctant to send more people to Eos. She's more focused on establishing other outposts on other planets."

"Nothing we can do about that now, perhaps we should focus our efforts on Apex," Adam suggested. "If we can disrupt the enemy, we might very well be able to prevent any attacks on Prodromos."

"Any chance we can establish some joint operations with the Angara Resistance?" Kandros asked.

"Actually Scott is taking part in one of their operations, depending how it goes we might be doing more business with the Angara then we could ever imagine," said Adam. "Though if that happens we might very well see more attacks from Roekaar."

"I read your report on them. You believe that they could be a major threat to us?"

"If we leave the man check, yes," Adam nodded. "Surely you've heard of the atrocities that Cerberus made in the Milky Way. The last thing we want is that to happen here."

"If I remember correctly Cerberus was well funded, which is what made them so powerful."

"That's true, but lots of people flock to them because of what they stood for. The Roekaar leader is doing the exact same thing the Illusive Man did and you forget that the angara don't really have a form of currency. In fact they don't really have an economy at all and that could make them even more dangerous."

"And the Resistance does nothing about them?"

Adam looked at him. "Why would they? The Roekaar had been killing kett just recently, same as them. We might be their new focus of attack, but you're forgetting that we have not yet made an alliance with the angara and I very much doubt the Resistance wishes to attack their own people."

"So you're saying that it will be down to us to crush them," Kandros translated.

Adam nodded. "I'm afraid so."


	15. Saving the Moshae

Scott and his team exited the Tempest immediately struck by the cold, it had to be at least -50.

"Suvi wasn't kidding about the cold," said Scott as they began to follow the lights towards the Resistance Base.

They could barely see the base due to the fact that it was buried within a mountain combining that with the powerful snowstorm that was raging.

"Damn, this place is well-hidden," said Cora.

"Where are we meeting the Resistance team?" Scott asked.

"Sending you the navpoint," said Suvi over the comm. "Good luck, Pathfinder."

They kept on moving until they finally reached a heater and all of them were quite thankful for the warmth it was providing.

"Heater! Right ahead," said Vetra began to defrost. "I need a minute to defrost."

"We're almost there," said Jaal, who apparently didn't seem to be affected by the cold.

* * *

They kept on moving until they finally reached the base and they soon reached where they were supposed to meet the Resistance team. They were standing next to a shuttle and it looked as if they were waiting for them.

"Are you the Pathfinder that Evfra was talking about?" the pilot asked as he saw them approach.

"That's me," Scott nodded.

The team commander then stepped up. "We're the team assigned to breach the facility with you. Hopefully rescue Moshae Sjefa.

"I'm your pilot," said the pilot. "The kett facility is on the other side of the planet."

"Ready to head out?" the commander asked.

Scott nodded. "No time to waste. You can fill me in on the shuttle."

"Okay. Everyone in," said the pilot.

* * *

Everyone soon boarded the shuttle and began heading towards the kett facility. The commander introduced himself as Heckt, accompanying him was also resistance fighter named Owwin and an engineer went by the name of Skaelv

"So—no one has ever seen the inside of one of these places? Really?" Scott asked.

"None who lived to tell," said Jaal. "Prisoners who go in are never seen again. They are 'the disappeared.'"

"Figures," Drack grunted. "What about the slaves you freed?"

"Sure, we've liberated kett work camps, but never these facilities," said Heckt. "We lost so many fighters trying. The price was too high."

"I like to believe that the kett taken important angara from here to there home cluster," said Owwin.

"What? As slaves?" said Jaal looking disgusted.

"I guess…"

"Death is better."

Scott looked at Jaal. "Jaal, we can't just give in to blank despair. We gotta have hope. It's why they fight, it's why we' hear."

"It's why we're excited to be part of this mission," said Heckt.

"We're here," said the pilot. "And let's make this quick—this storm's getting worse."

Scott got his feet and the Resistance team. "Once were through the shield, you take point. We'll look for Moshae Sjefa. Let's just try to stay safe. Okay?"

"But Pathfinder, no one joins the Resistance to stay safe," Skaelv pointed out.

* * *

They soon landed on the perimeter of the kett facility and the moment they exited the shuttle the pilot retreated to a safe distance.

"Good luck," said the pilot. "Radio me when you're ready to go."

"Do we even know what kind of force we can expect?" Scott asked looking at the Resistance team.

"Not a clue," said Skaelv.

That indicated that they were practically going inside the facility in blind, not a very happy prospect. However, this was a good opportunity to find out more about the kett and rescue the Moshae.

"Stay close," said Scott. "Don't draw attention until we have to."

"They won't expect us to disable that shield—might give us an edge," said Owwin.

"Our intel says there is a system node to hack on the interface point near here, somewhere," said Skaelv.

Owwin smiled. "Skaelv's our top kett hacker."

Scott immediately accessed his scan in order to find this system node and it was clear the intel was very accurate. Then bent down and began to upload the angara if you disable program.

"Run angara shield disable program," said Scott to SAM.

"Adding my processor accelerator. Standby," said SAM. Continue to wait, but still nothing. "Continue to stand by."

Scott was starting to feel embarrassed with everyone staring at him. "Please don't embarrass me in front of our new friends."

Seconds later a small hole appeared within the shield.

"I have created a small hole in the shield," said SAM.

"Look, it worked," said Owwin excitedly.

Cora looked at him. "Celebrate when we're out."

Heckt nodded. "Exactly. Come on, team. Focus."

They soon entered through the hole, but suddenly they were pounced on by Wraiths, who appeared from out of nowhere. In hindsight it was lovely too much to ask that the kett would leave the back of the facility completely unguarded.

"Heads up for kett pets!" Liam yelled.

"My favourite!" Jaal cried.

It in take them long to kill the Wraiths, but Scott knew that there was very little chance they would be able to infiltrate another one of these facilities ever again.

"SAM? By the time we leave. I want to know everything about this place," said Scott.

"Yes, Pathfinder," said SAM.

Heckt looked at everyone. "All right, let's go. Owwin, Skaelv, you're on me!"

There was no backdoor to the facility so they had to make one by going through the air vents, which themselves were quite large. It was obvious that the kett had never seen a vid about people sneaking into facilities by air vents.

* * *

They followed the air vent and located a chamber which sadly was filled with kett soldiers. Knowing they had very little time, the immediately jumped in and started shooting.

"Oh! Do you see this, Heckt!" Owwin yelled amidst the gunfire.

"Yes. Incredible," Heckt nodded.

"I can't believe I'm here!" said Skaelv.

"And I bet neither can these guys," said Scott as he performed a perfect headshot on a Chosen.

The kett clearly were ill-prepared for any kind of infiltration team, no doubt they believe that the shield when impenetrable. As a result they were getting completely overwhelmed by attacks from all different sides.

"Keep up the pressure," said Heckt. "Owwin! On your left!"

"What's the matter, alien—can't keep up?" Skaelv asked looking at Vetra.

Vetra laughed. "You guys are great."

Cora then slammed into a Destined knocking him off balance and then Drack came charging in and sent him flying. With him now dead the entire chamber was clear hostiles, though Scott had a feeling that the noise had attracted some attention.

"I've stared at the outside of these places so many times… I can't believe I got in," said Owwin.

Heckt then noticed a table with several items on top of it. "Our people's things are here… abandoned."

"From the prisoners?" Owwin asked.

"Do we have time to—can we just look around?" Heckt asked looking at Scott.

"Hey Szezig! Find a kett console," said Owwin. "Hack us away into the heart of this place."

"On it," said Skaelv.

While she was doing now they survey the area and they managed to find a holographic projection of the Archon with a recorded message. There wasn't much in the room that could give them any more details of the facility itself so Scott made his way over to Heckt to discuss their next move.

"Huddle up," said Scott quickly and looked at Heckt. "If we were a surprise, I doubt we're one anymore."

Heckt nodded in agreement. "You have the best chance of finding Moshae Sjefa. We'll attack head-on and provide a distraction."

Scott nodded. "Good plan."

Heckt held out his assault rifle. "This is going to be fun."

Skaelv had managed to hack the door and it opened. "This is the main entrance. We'll go this way."

"Kick in the front door," said Heckt as he led his team down the corridor.

"Stay in radio contact… and good luck," said Scott. Once the door closed Scott looked at Jaal. "Can they cause enough trouble to keep the kett occupied?"

"Count on it," said Jaal.

"Pathfinder, it seems the program I used to breach the shield could overload it and destroy this facility," said SAM. "However, the poles would be lethal to angaran physiology."

Given the fact there were a good number of angara prisoners here that wasn't really an option.

"That's not ideal," said Scott.

"Let's call it a last resort," Peebee suggested.

* * *

They then entered into some sort of chamber, Scott made his way over towards the door on the other side. However, then suddenly they heard movement and Scott didn't like the sound of it.

"Whoa, SAM, what is this?" Scott asked.

"A decontamination protocol," said SAM as some sort of field passed over them. "The chamber is sealed until the cycle runs its course."

"So. We're trapped, I hate that."

"Noted."

"Break the window?" Peebee suggested.

"No. The seal is invulnerable," said SAM.

Scott found this decontamination chamber in the facility rather strange, it wasn't uncommon to have them on ships especially exploration vessels or on space stations. However, to have one in the facility on a planet was strange indeed.

He wasn't the only one who found this unusual, the others to seem a bit perplexed by this arrangement.

"Why would they need decontamination?" Vetra asked.

"Good question," said Scott wishing he had the answer.

"Not sure that I want to know," said Cora.

"Germophobes?"

* * *

After about a minute the decontamination protocol is finally getting clearance to proceed.

"Pathfinder, come in," said Skaelv over the comm.

"How's it going?" Scott asked.

"We're undetected, but from where we're hiding, we can see some of our people."

"We seem to be in a kett-only area," said Jaal as they studied the corridor they were in. "No Moshae yet."

"Understood. We're just discussing our next move. We'll be in touch."

* * *

They soon found themselves in a small room filled with desks.

"Could be wrong, but this looks like a classroom," Cora noted.

"Guess facing the front of the class is universal," said Scott. He then turned his attention on some sort of hard in the very front of the room. "What's that thing against the wall?"

"No idea," said Jaal.

"Stasis pod would be my hypothesis?"

Scott frowned, wondering why a stasis pod would be on display in front of a class. "Stasis pod school?"

"Maybe they are sending the angara home," said Peebee.

"Maybe…" said Jaal though he didn't sound convinced.

* * *

They soon left the room and began searching the other rooms and the nearly got pounced on by a Wraith, but they easily dispatched it. They then entered another room which appeared to be some sort of barracks, but the place was completely empty.

Scott was starting to get a little concerned that they had not yet encountered any more kett. "Where is everyone?" He then looked at the others. "Okay, let's stay sharp."

"Home sweet home, looks like," said Liam as he looked around.

"They also sleep here. Some kind of commune?" said Jaal.

"Should we toss the place, Jaal?" Scott asked.

"Whatever that means. It doesn't sound violent enough."

They took the opportunity to scan the entire room and to Scott it looked very Spartan. The beds, or rather cots, indicated that the material came from outside of Heleus.

* * *

With the scanning done they soon continue their investigation of the corridor and then ended in some sort of control room which where they found kett operating the equipment.

"Let's get these guys without much of a ruckus!" said Scott as they quickly engaged the kett.

"You bet," said Drack.

Fortunately there was that many of them only Destined and a few Chosen and with the overwhelming force it was over in just under a minute.

Scott then made his way over to the window and operated the view screen so they could see what was outside. What they found looked like some sort of church, there were kett standing in the centre looking at a statue of the Archon and there was more those strange stasis pods around it.

"What? What is this?" Jaal stared.

Upon further inspection they found several angara standing there before a female kett in a red robe of some kind. She was standing in front of several stasis pod which immediately opened, she then turned to face the angara.

"Fortunate welcome! Step forward," she said.

The angara then stepped forward.

"I am humbled before you, you who are the Chosen. Chosen by the Archon. Chosen to be exalted!" she said as she put her arms together in some religious gesture.

"Chosen to be exalted!" said other kett performing the same gesture.

The angara then walk towards the stasis pods and they were sealed behind them.

"What…?" Jaal stared in bewilderment. "Why aren't they resisting?"

"Some crazy cult shit down there," said Scott as he looked at Jaal. "Those angara look like they're in some sort of trance."

"I know the Moshae. She's not down there." He then pointed towards the stasis pods. "But maybe one of those pods."

Scott nodded. "It's as good as lead as any."

"You wanted a distraction?" said Owwin over the comm. "We just set our plan on fire."

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion and they heard the sound of alarms. The kett priestess, who Scott decided on it name the Cardinal, looked completely stunned by what had just happened.

"Impossible!" she yelled in shock.

Then suddenly appearing directly behind her was a hologram of the Archon.

"Archon," she stared.

"Explain!" he ordered.

Immediately the Cardinal and the kett went down on their knees.

"We've been breached! I will defend the temple—"

"Wait," so the archon raising his hand. "Is the Moshae among these?"

"No. It awaits final exaltation."

"Then proceed immediately and bring it to me."

The hologram then vanished and the Cardinal walked off.

Jaal looked extremely worried. "Final Exaltation? What's final? What are they doing? We have to save all the angara!"

Scott did not like where this was going, he knew of their mission, but he had a gut feeling that this Exaltation business was bad.

"We're here. Let's do everything we can," he said looking at Jaal.

"Thank you," said Jaal gratefully.

"That wasn't the plan," Cora reminded.

"Plans changed." He then looked at everyone, knowing that timing was of the essence. "Come on. Let's see where those pods go."

"That can't be right," Peebee frowned as they try to find an exit. "She called them 'the chosen.'"

"Chosen for what exactly?" said Scott.

Cora looked at Jaal. "Jaal… could they actually want this?"

Jaal shook his head. "No, of course not! I don't know what's going on either."

"Whatever it is, we need to get the Moshae out of it," said Scott.

* * *

They managed to locate the communications room and SAM managed to download the log from the hologram of the Archon. It went on about how the archon would embrace the elite of the kett who will defend this facility.

"That Archon is full of himself," said Drack.

"It's revolting," Jaal agreed.

"It shows what he values. Image," said Cora.

SAM managed to download a bit of data, informed them that analysis would take time.

* * *

They eventually managed to find a corridor that led them away from the control centre and they saw that the Resistance team were already engaged with the kett outside.

"Heh, the Resistance is enjoying the action," Peebee smiled.

As much Scott wanted to assist them, he knew that their priority was locating the Moshae so they pressed on.

"Come in, Pathfinder," said Heckt over the comm.

"Go ahead."

"We contacted Commander Do Xeel. More fighters are on their way."

"Scientists, too. And technicians. Let's gather all the inter we can," said Jaal.

"Will do."

Scott looked at Jaal. "Jaal, our objective is still the Moshae."

"Of course. But we can't waste the opportunity."

Scott couldn't argue with that, it was the main reason why he had asked SAM to gather as much information on the facility as possible.

* * *

They continue to proceed with the facility and found themselves in some form of corridor with two floors. The kett were now on high alert so wasn't entirely surprising to encounter them in said corridor.

"Pods up there!" said Vetra pointing above them.

"They go behind that wall. Must be another way in," said Jaal as he took out the Chosen.

"We could ask these guys put directions—who's in?" Scott asked as he performed a biotic charge at an Appointed. "Cora?"

"I'm feeling 'shoot first, ask later,'" she said as she took down a Wraith.

They continue to press their advance with Drack taking point, proving that there were massive advantages of having a krogan on a team. Vetra and Liam provided some cover fire while Cora and Peebee provided support with their biotics.

"Pathfinder, come in," said Heckt over the comm.

"You holding up?" Scott asked as he returned fire against a Chosen.

"So far. We're beyond the main chamber now and continuing our infiltration."

"This place is crazy," said Skealv.

"What are you seeing?" Scott asked as he fired an incendiary combining that with a concussive round causing a massive explosion.

"It's like a… I don't know… a weird… church. It's so strange…" said Owwin.

"We found a room of prisoners who were entranced or something," said Heckt. "Couldn't convince them to evacuate, so we had to leave them behind."

Scott was liking this less and less, it was obvious that the kett would doing something to the angara and this Exaltation was at the heart of it. Whatever it was it wouldn't be pretty, meaning that they had to find the Moshae and quickly.

"SAM? Any luck figuring out how this place works?" Scott asked.

"Yes, Pathfinder. I am making progress, but the angara had no intel on the facility. Should I prioritise differently? Are you in peril?"

"We're good, SAM. Thanks," said Cora.

Eventually they managed to clear out the kett within the corridor and they continue to proceed following the pods above them.

"Lots of pods," said Liam as he looked at the pods above them, he then turned to Jaal. "What if you're Moshae isn't in there?"

"Then we search every crate. She's here somewhere," said Jaal firmly.

Scott looked at him. "You're that sure you're intel?"

"I am. At least, I thought so. Anyway, it's all we have."

* * *

Sadly there were no doors that lead in the direction of the pods, barred there were some ventilation shafts similar to the ones they used to enter the facility.

"Maintenance tunnel. Should take us the right way," said Cora.

"We're getting close, I feel it," said Jaal.

Sadly blocking their path was a shield, but happily SAM had a solution. "That also is a similar shield tech. I can take it down."

Scott frowned as the shield went down. "Security overkill. The must be a reason."

They then entered in yet another chamber this one completely filled with pods that had to be a good hundred of them.

"How many… pods?" Jaal stared.

"Well… shit," said Liam.

Jaal looked at the pods around them. "We can try scanning."

Scott nodded and began scanning as many pods as possible, but there was nothing that connected any of them.

"Is this what we all boil down to?" Scott frowned.

"To the kett? So it seems," said Jaal.

They kept on scanning the pods but there was still no sign of the Moshae.

"Ryder, if you find a console. I will try to access it," said SAM.

Scott immediately approached the nearest console he could find. "Okay, kett terminal—let's see what you've got hidden in here. SAM?"

"Searching. The Chosen are logged by genetic information," said SAM.

"Hurry. Please," Jaal pleaded.

"I am working at top velocity with an alien language, in an alien technology, checking against angara databases," said SAM, and if Scott didn't know any better, he sounded a little irritated. "The Moshae was here, but her pod was pulled out of line moments ago."

Scott had the feeling that it was the Cardinals doing, meaning that they didn't have much time.

"To where?" Drack asked.

"Pods travel from here to rooms that encircle this core."

"Right then, let's go," said Scott.

SAM took down the shield around the front door and they found themselves in some kind of dark corridor.

"Pathfinder, come in," said Skaelv over the comm.

"Go ahead."

"Our reinforcements are arriving. We're doubling back to rendezvous."

"We have a lead on the Moshae."

"We think she's alive," said Jaal.

"Stars' strength! That's good news!" said Skaelv sounding relieved.

"We'll keep in touch," said Scott.

* * *

They kept on looking around and eventually found a maintenance hatch and found themselves in yet another corridor. They surged through the rooms and found a very strange one filled with equipment and pods.

"What is this room?" Jaal frowned.

"Weirdest one yet. Grim," said Scott. He then began scanning strange devices on a table.

"Content is genetic material, kett," said SAM.

Scott then scanned the pods. "Contains… I am unable to identify the contents. I would need more time and resources."

Time they probably didn't have.

* * *

They then proceeded to another room which led them to another decontamination processor.

Cora frowned. "Decontamination proto—"

"Get down!" Scott hissed.

They immediately got down, because on the other side of the view screen they saw a Destined standing outside. If he spotted them he could easily lock them inside and they would be as good as trapped.

"SAM? Can you do anything about this yet?" Scott asked.

"Working on it."

Fortunately the Destined appeared to be a bit preoccupied, they watched as a pod appeared before it. They could hear some sort of chanting and watched as to Chosen presented the Destined with some sort of device resembled a pair of daggers.

They then watched as the Destined crossed his arms and floated up towards the pod. The pod opened and that's when they saw a naked angara just floating there performing the same gestures the Destined. They watched as the Destined moved his arms and apparently was able to control the angara movement, who seem to be in some sort of trance.

Then he plunged the strange looking daggers into the angara and it looked as if he had injected him with something. The veins in his skin turned black and he was twitching in pain as it began to spread throughout his entire body. Eventually his skin turned into some sort of black or liquid and then he fell to the ground, but he was no longer angaran. They can believe their eyes the angara had transformed into a kett, more precisely here transformed into a Chosen.

The moment the door opened Jaal rushed outside and Scott and the others followed him and suddenly they found themselves in a firefight.

"No! Wait! Save the angara!" Jaal yelled, noting that the new Chosen was firing at them. "Be careful! Don't kill him!"

"Jaal, he's shooting at us!" Scott pointed out.

"Don't think he's gonna stop if we asked nicely," said Drack.

"Monsters! Villains! Time to die!" Jaal roared as he fired everything he had at the kett.

"What he said!" said Liam.

Liam quickly performed an overload on the Destined shields and Scott then fired a concussive wound causing a massive explosion of electricity. With the mist now gone the Chosen were now completely helpless especially when Drack charged in knocking them around.

"What we just saw might be happening to the Moshae right now," said Scott as he charged in to join Drack. "Come on, guys. Let's clear this place!"

"Burn it to the ground," Drack roared.

It didn't take them long to take down the remaining Chosen.

"Got 'em all," said Scott. "Okay. Everyone good?" That was a dumb question, everyone was still completely shocked from what they had just witnessed. "Now—What the hell was all that?"

"Okay, that was beyond messed up," said Peebee.

Scott shook his head. "I've seen some serious crap, but this is straight-up evil."

Jaal just now to beside the former angara and had a massive breakdown, understandably after all they had just witnessed.

"They are us," he said and began to weep.

Cora approached Scott. "The Moshae…" Scott nodded, if her pod had just been taken and they knew that she was scheduled for final Exaltation. "There are more rooms. We'll keep scanning for her."

"We'd had better find her fast," said Scott.

Cora soon at the others knowing that there was no time to waste and Scott knew that Jaal needed some moral support.

"They're us," he said.

"Yeah…" said Scott, unable to find the right words.

"How many have I killed not knowing?" said Jaal looking completely shaken. "Ryder, I did not know."

"How can I help? What do you need?" Scott asked.

"That is kind. I… don't know," he said as he rose to his feet.

"Well, then let's start trying to find the Moshae," Scott suggested. "If anyone can figure out what this means for the angara. I'm guessing it's her."

Jaal nodded. "You're probably right."

"Ryder! Jaal! We found her. Down here," said Cora sounding frantic.

The two of them then waste any time and joined with the others.

"Move! Let's go!" said Drack.

When they finally reached them they found in the other room at the Cardinal was standing in front of an elderly looking angara. Judging from the fearful look on Jaal's face Scott had to assume that this was the Moshae. Sadly, there was a decontamination chamber blocking their path and they knew by the time it was finished the Moshae would be long gone.

"SAM! Get me into that room, now!" Scott yelled frantically as the entered the decontamination chamber.

"Initiating decontamination bypass hack," said SAM.

Jaal, however, wasn't going to wait, he immediately ran up towards the window and began smashing the glass with the butt of his rifle. Unfortunately, the glass was impenetrable and all he was doing was wasting energy.

The Cardinal apparently was completely aware that they were in the contamination chamber, because she quickly lowered the Moshae and grabbed her. It was at that moment that SAM managed to get the doors opened and immediately rushed into the chamber.

"She has the Moshae!" said Jaal as they immediately began engaging the Destined bodyguards. "Moshae Sefia, we're coming for you!"

The Destined stood firm allowing the Cardinal to escape with the Moshae, clearly they had no qualms of sacrificing themselves. Fortunately there was only two of them so it wasn't difficult to annihilate them.

They quickly made their way through the door where they saw the Cardinal take the Moshae, hoping she didn't have that big a start on them.

"SAM. What have you got?" Scott asked as they entered an elevator.

"I was able to access the facility plans at the last terminal," said SAM. "A best guess would be the shuttle launch area above."

* * *

Once the elevator doors open they quickly rushed outside and found the Cardinal dragging the Moshae to a launching pad. On the launching how they could see a kett shuffle being prepped, meaning that they had just arrived in time.

"There she is!" Jaal pointed. "I see her! They're getting ready to leave."

"Hang tight Moshae Sjefa," Scott yelled. "We're coming for you!"

The Cardinal could see them approaching and knowing that she had no other option she placed the Moshae on the ground and turned to face them.

"You will not take it!" she yelled as a force field appeared around her and she appeared to be floating.

"No. _You_ will not take her," said Scott as he opened fired.

There was some strange or floating around the shield, no doubt acting as some sort of shield generator around the Cardinal. However, the big problem was the fact that she seemed to be able to fire some sort of energy pulse from her bare hands. Also kett soldiers appeared to back up and Scott and his team quickly dispersed to confuse them.

"My own exaltation shields protects me! You flawed ignorant!" the Cardinal roared.

In order to counter the Cardinal's energy poses both Cora and Peebee combined their biotic powers to throw her off balance. This allowed Scott the opportunity to fire at the orb floating around the Cardinal any doubt enough damage to deactivate her for shield. Jaal then took the opportunity to fire several rounds at her, she quickly was able to re-establish a shield.

"Protect the chosen one!" the Cardinal ordered the kett troops.

Drack jumped from atop a platform and landed directly on top of a Destined, killing him on impact. Liam tossed several grenades at a bunch of shows in the quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the explosion only to be struck down by a concussive round from Vetra.

"My power comes from the gift of the Archon! I will not yield!" the Cardinal yelled defiantly.

It also became apparent that she also had some sort of teleportation power, enabling her to appear from one place to another. Though Scott suspected that he was similar to their jump-jets, you can figure out how it was possible.

More kett soldiers appeared in leading waste any time engaging Scott and the others. Peebee turned around and quickly formed the centrality causing them to float in midair. Drack then raised his shotgun and fired several rounds into their chests while they were helpless.

They continue to fire the Cardinal's orb with flanking manoeuvres and didn't waste a single shot the moment the force field went down.

"I will not yield! None here will yield!" the Cardinal yelled as she activated her force field.

Just like before more kett soldiers appeared in an attempt to overwhelm them in the mist produced by several Destined wasn't helping. Scott then saw movement within the mist and in waste a single moment the charge in and then plunged his omni-blade right in the chest of a Destined.

Jaal took down another my cloaking for short time and then striking the Destined with a dagger. Liam then tossed a grenade at a bunch of Chosen the moment the mist was dispelled killing them instantly before they had a chance to realise what was going on.

An Anointed then appeared and began gunning them down, but Drack just charge straight in and head-butted him. This left him completely stunned for Vetra and slammed her omni-blade into his back.

"Don't let them take the Chosen!" a kett roared.

Another Anointed then appeared and began gunning them down, but Cora performed a biotic charge slamming him into one of the pillars on the upper platforms and Jaal then used his electromagnetic ability to short circuit his shield leaving him vulnerable to a sniper shot from Scott.

All that was left was the Cardinal and using the same tactics they used before, they quickly outflanked her and disabled her force field. Then they find everything they had at her and soon she collapsed.

He then quickly made their way over to the Moshae, who could barely move.

"I gotcha," said Scott helping her up. "We're getting you out of here."

Moshae Sjefa looked at him stunned. "No one has ever returned from behind kett walls."

"Well, I don't know the rules yet," he said. "Anyway, this place is on alert. We have to get out of here. Now."

"I'm not the only one here. They took the entire cell," she said.

Jaal used his newly required omni-tool to scan her. "Vitals are bad. Her immune system's been decimated."

The Cardinal then rose to her feet, clearly they had not finished the job she even wounded she wasn't going to give up.

"You will not take it," she roared. She then suddenly launched herself in front of them and was prepared to fire another energy pulse. "It is meant for the Archon himself!"

However, Drack and Liam appeared either side of her aiming their rifles at her. Seeing that she had no other choice, she reluctantly stood down.

"She's coming with us," said Scott as Jaal helped him to support her.

"Wait," she said before the moved. "I want to know why the Archon—"

"Arrogant simpletons," the Cardinal snarled. "This is a gift! Who are you to deny it?"

Scott couldn't believe this that she would have the gull of calling this a gift. "You turn them into monsters that fight their own people."

"These Chosen join with us to become great beyond your ability to understand. Like them, I was once wretched, and the exalted DNA of our great Archon entwines with mine. I stand on the shoulders of his greatness. As they do. As, one day, you will."

Scott had never seen a species this arrogant before, they actually believe that they would doing them a favour. He then marched up to her face and narrowed his eyes. "You don't get decide what's great."

"Pathfinder, I am tracking multiple inbound kett cruisers," said SAM.

"You will all be exalted," said the Cardinal.

"SAM. Is there an off switch to this horror palace?" Scott asked ignoring her.

"I have access the EM field. I can overloaded at your command," said SAM.

Of course that would mean angaran prisoners would be killed and Jaal wasn't too happy about that.

"You promised you'd get our people out," Jaal reminded him.

"There's no time to open hundreds of pods, let alone help the angara inside," said Drack.

Scott was inclined to agree, there was no other option and no way they could save all the angara in the space of just a few minutes.

"Wait!" said the Cardinal looking frantic. "Leave my sacred temple intact and I will open the pods of the Chosen. Take them—just leave this holy place standing."

"No," said Moshae Sjefa firmly as she pulled away from Jaal. "Even if I die here, this place must be destroyed."

"We can come back and destroy it," said Jaal looking at her. "That's free those here now."

"If your plan fails, the kett will simply feel this place again."

"With respect, our compatriots are also here. Our fighters. Our scientists. Our strategists."

In truth the decision fell upon Scott and he wanted to rescue the angara and so he turned the Cardinal. "All right, release the angara below."

The Cardinal then pulled out a data pad. "Enact emergency shutdown. Release all the Chosen."

Scott then turned to Jaal, knowing that they need help to evacuate the angara. "Jaal, have the Resistance free as many as they can before the kett arrive."

"I will, and thank you."

"I thank you, too," said the Cardinal as she slowly turned away. "I see you begin to understand the gift that the kett bring to all Andromeda."

Scott promised that he would destroy the facility, he never promised the Cardinal that she would survive to see it standing.

"Not likely," he said and shot her in the back.

The Cardinal then collapsed and fell face first onto the ground.

"She deserved much worse," said Moshae Sjefa hissed.

"We have the Moshae," said Jaal as he contacted the Resistance. "Heading to the roof or extraction."

They quickly made their way to the roof, but kett forces were chasing after them. Scott suppose it was too much to hope that the remaining kett would let them go free.

"Here come the kett," said Cora. "Not gonna let us go without a fight.

"I don't know how this is going to end!" Jaal yelled as they began to fire upon the kett.

Moshae Sjefa then stepped forward. "I will help!" She then used her electromagnetic field to increase the power of their shields. "Come. Standing near me!"

"No, Moshae!" Jaal cried. "Save your strength!"

"That's my decision to make." She then started to make her way down the steps. "Come close! I'll shield you!"

They continue to slowly make their way to the edge of the roof for their rendezvous for with the shuttle. The kett were putting out a very strong resistance, but Scott and the others just kept on pushing forward. With the added protection of Moshae Sjefa's electromagnetic field gave them the edge they needed to overpower the kett forces.

"Head to that platform!" Liam pointed.

"Yeah! Good idea! Better position!" Jaal agreed.

And they quickly rushed towards the platform and took on defensive positions.

"Pathfinder, come in," said Heckt over the comm. "You have the Moshae!"

"Heckt! Get our people out—as many as you can, before reinforcements arrive," Jaal ordered.

"I will. But I think we should destroy this place while we're here."

"Whoa. Heads up," said Scott as kett reinforcements arrived.

"Shuttle, come in!" Peebee yelled. "We're being overwhelmed!"

"Sorry, I can't land," said the pilot.

"Pull up to the edge of the roof," Scott ordered. "We'll figure it out from there."

Unfortunately the kett had brought a Fiend with them and it looked very hungry.

"Oh, crap!" said Scott as the Fiend charged towards them. "His closing in! Come on! Guys! Seriously!"

"I hear you, Ryder! On it!" said Jaal as he concentrated by on the Fiend.

"What else do these kett transform?" Drack grunted.

"Not sure I want to bust into that factory," said Scott.

He performed an incendiary and concussive round combination to create a massive explosion at the Fiend.

"Back off! You're only going to be sorry, you hard-headed freak of nature!" Scott yelled.

"Look out! Close quarters!" Vetra warned.

Scott was slowly guiding the Fiend away from the others, especially Moshae Sjefa making sure to lay down grenades at its feet.

"Come on, big boy! Come on!" she said.

The moment the Fiend stepped on the grenades there was a huge explosion and it fell to the ground. Scott then quickly moved in and fired a shot right in its head killing it before it had a chance to recover.

However, Scott could tell that the kett book coming in by force in the going to overwhelm them very soon.

"Pathfinder!" said the shuttle pilot over the comm.

"Come get us. We're ready for extraction," said Scott.

"On our way."

"The storm is getting worse," said a second pilot. "We need to leave… now."

They then saw the shuttle heading towards the edge of the roof, just the nick of time, because the kett had just sent out more Fiends.

"Jaal! Get her on the shuttle now!" Scott yelled as he and the others lay down covering fire for him and Moshae Sjefa. He then contacted the Resistance team. "Resistance squad, come in."

"Here! We're making good time," said Owwin as he was loading the last of the prisoners onto shuttles.

"Get your team out before the kett arrive."

"Don't worry. We got this."

Scott and the others didn't waste any time boarding the shuttle and they quickly took off as far away from the facility of possible.

* * *

When they returned back to the Resistance base it was agreed that Moshae Sjefa would accompany them on the Tempest. Not only did they had excellent medical equipment, but the Tempest was quick which would have made it very difficult for kett so as to recapture the Moshae.

Lexi was already attending to Moshae Sjefa when Scott entered the medical bay. Jaal was also their grasping Moshae Sjefa's hand.

"I'm sorry we fought. What we saw will set our core is on fire," he said to her.

"Yes," she agreed. "My broken heart can't even process it."

The two of them then hugged one another.

Scott looked at Lexi. "Lexi, can you give us a minute?"

"Sure thing," Lexi nodded. "But go gentle—she's in a fragile state."

Moshae Sjefa looked at Scott as Lexi left the room. "Did you just call me frail?"

"Fragile," Scott corrected.

She laughed as she looked at him. "Jaal says you're a 'Pathfinder' from the Milky Way."

"Do you feel up for a talk?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Ah. So now you value what I have to say?"

Scott could tell instantly that she was still quite annoyed with him with his decision back at the kett facility. He knew that there might be a chance that she wouldn't help him, but he had to try.

"I did what I thought was right. I'm good with that."

She just lied down on the bio bed. "You'll understand then, when it's time for me to do what I think is right."

Scott took a deep breath and hope that luck was with him. "So, the facility, what's the purpose of all that?"

"They call it exhortation. They believe that those they exalt are given a great gift."

"Gift?" Jaal roared furiously. "They snatch us. Defile and shatter us! …or the ones we love. I… I can't…"

"It's a complex genetic construct—an interchange of trials that the kett used to advance their species," Moshae Sjefa explained.

"So, they steal genes. But why?" Scott frowned.

"Reproduction."

"Domination. Tyranny. Annihilation," said Jaal through gritted teeth.

"Yes. And yet… the Archon didn't take me to his ship to transform me. I hung immobile, tormented, never sleeping, brought to him on a whim. He showed me Remnant tech, and beat me when I wouldn't speak."

Scott groaned. "Oh, no… Remnant, of course."

Moshae Sjefa then sat up and looked at Scott. "He's obsessed—like you are." Scott was a little surprised that she knew that, but she merely smiled. "Yes, Jaal told me. You rescued me, hoping to get into Aya's vault."

"My people have travelled far," said Scott. "We'll die without a place to settle. These Remnant vaults may be the key. The key to help both our species prosper."

"I feel for your people—in a way that you clearly do not from mine," she said sounding a little bitter. "But—emotion must never get in the way of science. I'll take you."

"Thank you," said Scott gratefully.

"Yes. Thank you, Moshae Sjefa," said Jaal as he carefully laid her down on the bio bed.

She looked up at Scott. "I'm happy to answer any other questions for you, Pathfinder. Anytime."

Scott decided it was best to let her rest, she had been through a lot. He was happy however that they were one step closer of figuring out the Remnant all I was left to do was to return to Aya.

* * *

Back on the Nexus, Adam had just given Scott report to the Nexus leaders and all of them were completely astonished.

"You're saying they actually transform the angara," said Addison shocked.

"Hard to believe, but yes," Adam nodded.

"This is utterly abhorrent," said Tann looking stunned. "And you say the actually believe that they are doing us a favour?"

"That's right, in all my life have never encountered such an arrogant species before," said Adam.

"We need to increase security, we cannot allow the kett defined the Nexus," said Kandros. "I also suggest that we don't give them any prisoners. According to the reports the experiments they do to their prisoners it's almost as if they are treating them like animals."

"What are you suggesting?" Addison asked.

"I recommend that they have no other option that they should take their own life."

"Surely that's a bit drastic?" said Adam.

"I agree," Addison nodded.

"If they study us they might very well find a way to exalt every single one of us," Kandros pointed out. He then turned to Adam. "I believe that your people are quite familiar with this sort of transformation."

"You are?" said Tann looking surprised.

"The Eden Prime War," said Adam looking slightly uneasy. "The geth did a similar thing to anyone they could find on the colony when they attacked it. Commander Shepard had to fight these altered humans, but their method was technologically based not biological."

"Then we need to work close with the angara," said Tann as he looked at Adam. "What is the response on Aya?"

"And they haven't reached Aya yet," said Adam. "The Moshae has been for a ringer and she needs time to heal, but I imagine that she will be back on her feet in no time. We'll know more once they reach Aya."

"Keep us informed," said Tann.


	16. Exaltation Aftermath

After all the experience at the kett facility Scott made his way to his quarters and approached SAM's node.

"Hello, Scott," said SAM. "Exploring the exhortation facility brings a salarain quote to mind: 'We uplifted desperate souls into weapons and know not what we destroyed.'"

"That's a fair description of exhortation."

"I have changed since we linked, but I am still myself," said SAM. "Exhortation takes personhood and overwrites it. Destroys it. I already understood that such destruction is wrong. Now, through you. I know why it's abhorrent."

Scott asked whether his jokes have improved and he made a joke about elcor stampeding. The punchline went something like this, 'because they want to be herd'. Scott wasn't quite sure how to explain that the joke was in bad taste, but admittedly his punchlines were getting better.

He then quickly checked his emails and found that a member the Angara Resistance named Raeils had some information on the kett and wanted to speak to him on Voled.

* * *

Scott made his way down to the kitchen to talk to Drack about the exhortation facility. He could really use some advice on how they were going to fight against the kett now.

"You know what I saw back there, right?" said Drack and Scott nodded. "This is a good, Ryder. The Archon's dangerous. I've seen people like him before."

Scott agreed. "He's definitely dangerous—so dangerous I'm not sure we're ready to deal with him."

"Take him out. All we need is a plan," said Drack strongly. "For where I'm standing, the Archon things he knows what's best for us. Problem is, he can follow through on it that exhortation the kett do… it turns people into slaves."

"He can do that to us. He has that power."

"Someone like him, you take out fast and hard," said Drack slamming his hand on the table. "Get the leader, the rest'll follow. Honestly, drop a nuke on his head. Blow up a sun if you have to. Take the collateral damage."

Scott was not quite happy with that advice. "There's better ways to stop and then brute force."

"Maybe, but I'm not gonna let an enemy get close enough to pry my plate open and go for the soft kill. You don't mess around with this kind of thing. Ends badly, each and every turn."

Scott sighed, it was the same old story. "Another galaxy, and they're still despots. When I was on security duty at the relay, colonies were attacked all the time. We trained the colonists and they started fighting back. Raiders didn't expect that."

"The angara already know how to fight," Drack pointed out. "But the Archon, he's got an army to back up his crazy."

"But I've got you, and everyone else on board," Scott reminded.

Drack chuckled. "True enough. Never underestimate a small, capable strikeforce. You keep thinking about how you want to handle this."

Scott sighed. "We'll only get one real chance at it, won't we…"

Drack nodded. "Yep. So when we take him down, let's make sure he stays down."

* * *

Scott made his way down to check on Liam and discovered that he was shirtless and doing press ups.

"Liam?" Scott frowned. "You're working pretty hard."

"All the time," he said not missing with his timing. "Started young. The smart little kid. Got angry a lot. Side effect of giving a shit."

Scott folded his arms, knowing that something was bugging him. "Liam what's going on?"

Liam finally stopped doing press ups and looked at him with a combination of fury and annoyance.

"We found that facility on Voeld. Kicked them in the teeth. Great," he said. "But the kett steal what people _are_. Everyone should have a stake in that. So I reached out, trying to get resources moving in a real way. Bridge that gap, like I did with Jaal. I can't get permission, coming or going. The Nexus, Aya, everyone is all 'can't take risks with outsiders.' I didn't come here so everyone could be goddamn outsiders."

Scott wanted to point out that they had only just discovered the angara and they had yet to form diplomatic relations. It will take time to form a bond of trust, especially considering that the angara had been lied and deceived by the first alien species they met.

He looked at Liam with concern. "You're taking on a lot. Making all of Heleus your problem."

"It is our problem. We're not going back—we have to make it work." He then began pacing up and down. "I wanted this. Everything new. But eventually, it had to be 'normal.' I need something… familiar." He then turned and looked at Scott. "Can I show you something?"

He then sat down on the couch. "Did you bring anything? From the Milky Way?"

Scott did had a few items, pictures and other mementos. "One or two things. But the weight limits were real strict."

"I know," Liam nodded as he sat down next to him. "That's why I made 'arrangements.'" He then showed him a picture on his omni-tool. It was an image of an old petrol car, the stuff you would find in a museum. "It's a proper petrol-burner. Twentieth century. British, from when that mattered. My whole family worked on it together. Weekends—like those are our thing in space. Know what we did? Friends in HUSTL set us up good. They 'borrowed' as a transport. Right before I went into cryo. And me and my father and mother loaded _our_ car into it, and pointed it at Andromeda."

"It's a nice gesture but… you know you won't see it again," Scott pointed out.

"Oh, it's a couple million years away at standard light," Liam nodded. "The important thing is, it's coming. And always will be." He then looked down at the floor looking depressed. "I don't know what that means."

"It means your family, the angara, this team: we're all lucky you care so much," said Scott placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll probably screw it up, Pathfinder," Liam groaned.

"Join the club," Scott smiled as he patted him on the back. "The screw-ups started 600 years ago."

Liam laughed. "Truth." He then deactivated his omni-tool and smiled at Scott. "This will be home. It has to be. I won't let being 'outsiders' stop that."

* * *

Scott then made his way over to Vetra, who was busy going through images of the exhortation lab, no doubt to find patterns of well this equipment was coming from.

"Looks like pictures of the exhortation chamber," Scott noted.

Vetra nodded. "Yeah, the kett are using some angara-made medical equipment. Could be a lead. I just want an edge on those kett bastards. If they ever got their hands on Sid, I'd…" She leaned against her desk and looked at Scott. "Well, imagine if it was Sara."

Scott nodded. "I don't know what I'd do. We're all that's left of our family."

"Same here. Sid was so little when our father left, and I was… well, her age now."

"I know what it's like losing a parent. I've lost both now. Mum died before we left."

"Our father didn't die. Or maybe he did. We don't really know. He just didn't come home. He was involved with some bad things. Bad people. Eventually it caught up to him. There was nowhere to run. Not like a whole new galaxy."

"Is that what you came here?"

"When you're young and stupid, you make bad decisions. Piss off the wrong people. That sorta thing never goes away. Not for you, not for the ones you care about. I don't want to not come home one day."

"We're a team. I'll make sure you're always there for Sid," Scott promised.

Vetra's mandibles clicked. "Thank you, Ryder. That means a lot to me." She started to relax slightly. "At least Sid's older now. Maybe I don't have to worry as much. I should get back to work. Talk to my people, see if they've heard anything. Chat later?"

Scott nodded.

* * *

Gil was feeling a little apprehensive after what they discovered on the kett facility.

"Uh, would you mind taking a slight detour and drop me back in the Milky Way?" he asked.

"What's the problem?" Scott asked.

"A little something I just heard about called 'exaltation.'"

Scott shook his head, he knew that Gil knew full well that there was no going back. "Guess you should have read the fine print on the Initiative brochure."

Gil chuckled slightly. "Or read it at all. I gotta start eating more protein and getting a full night's sleep. It'll take everything we got to get through this mess."

Scott couldn't help but agree, the kett were going to be a big problem and he wasn't quite sure how they were going to handle it. Drack was right about one thing, taking down the Archon would go a long way of taking down the kett, but they needed more information more precisely on their society.

* * *

Scott soon made his way to the research room and found Vetra talking to Peebee and Lexi over the comm.

"I can't help thinking that asari reproduction and kett exaltation are similar in a lot of ways," said Vetra.

"I can see it," Peebee agreed. "The kett take other species' genes. Asari take other species' traits."

Lexi looked pleasantly surprised. "Peebee, don't tell me we actually agree on something."

"Changed my mind. They're nothing like," said Peebee instantly.

Lexi sighed with annoyance, knowing full well that Peebee just said that to annoy her. In true Scott hadn't even made the distinction and it soon occurred to him that they were going have some problems. No doubt word of exaltation had spread amongst the angara and once they found out how the asari reproduction that might cause certain confusion and misconception.

Peebee looked up from her work as she saw Scott approach. "Ryder, exaltation? I never imagined we were fighting angara."

"They're no longer angara," Scott pointed out. "The kett change them to something else. _That's_ the atrocity."

"We have to stop the Archon, whether he's up to. The more we learn, the more I realise how much bigger than me this al is. It's humbling."

* * *

Lexi also had a few things to say about exaltation, she had been spending the past few hours going over everything they discovered of the facility.

"Going through the readouts from the kett facility," she said as she looked up from her work. "I've never seen such advanced genetic technology. Frankly, it's light years ahead of our capabilities."

Scott also asked Lexi how Jaal was doing, she informed him that he was at adjusting. The truth of the matter was while everyone had some idea of each other culture, they knew next to nothing about Jaal's people. Though she did admit that he was doing pretty well, even after what they discovered at the kett facility.

* * *

Cora was extremely frustrated after what they had witnessed at the kett facility and she wasn't afraid to express her feelings.

"They aren't just conquerors. Or slavers," she said furiously. "The kett turn everything you are to their advantage. Worst kind of enemy—the one that makes you fight your own people."

Scott nodded. "That's what Jaal faces every day, now that we know the truth."

"Friends. Neighbours. All changed," said Cora shaking her head. "And they're _loyal_ to whatever changed them."

"You're pretty worked up about this," Scott noted.

"Kandros and Kingsman one strategies for handling the kett," Cora explained. "I talked with Drack, putting ideas together. Expand our guerrilla tactics, get angara military advisers. Research exaltation… Just… I don't know." She then sighed. "Wish your dad could give me his take."

Scott then placed a hand on her shoulder. "We got this. We're back-to-back, shoulder-to-shoulder… or whatever you like."

Cora smiled up at him. "Nothing phases you, does it? You always bounce back. Smiling that smile. Like you know it's what I need."

"You're important to me. Is that so strange?"

Cora shook her head. "And sweet, too. What's a girl to do?" She then sighed deeply. "I wish this could fix everything. Nisira, your father… they always had a plan I could follow. Without one, it's too easy for people to get hurt. Like now. The Initiative's plans are shot, and people die because of it."

"We're flying blind," Scott agreed. "It'll take years to put all the pieces back together."

"Our biggest headache is the kett. Work goes on, I guess." She then looked a bit Scott with a new determined look. "Sarissa will have a strategy. Just need to find her and the other asari. It'll be good to have certainty again."

* * *

Scott then made his way to Jaal's room to see how he was acclimatising after their recent discovery. He found him fiddling with some equipment, no doubt it was a coping mechanism for him.

"Jaal?" Scott asked.

"Thank you for checking, but I'm all right," said Jaal.

"Don't know if I would be."

"I have to be. How else do we go on?" He then rose to his feet and looked at Scott. "You know?"

"I may seem tough, but I have a good shoulder," Scott offered.

"That's… kind. You're kind," said Jaal gratefully. "I really miss my family at times like these. I you close to your family?"

"You talk about family a lot," Scott noted.

"Really?" Jaal chuckled. "I guess it's part of our culture. Our families are large, and we share our parents with the community. We all have many mothers."

"My family is small," said Scott.

"And are you close?"

Family was a very tricky subject for Scott, but he owed Jaal to be as honest as he had been to him. "I was… am. My mum and dad are dead. My cousin stayed behind in the Milky Way, he's gone now. My sister' really sick. She's on the Nexus. I'm kind of an orphan at the moment."

Jaal looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Scott shrugged. "Yeah, well. This random collection of Tempest oddballs can feel like family sometimes."

"Yeah," Jaal agreed. "I've never really felt I had a purpose—but here, I do."

Scott frowned. "What about the Resistance?"

"My place in the Resistance is…not what I'd like," Jaal admitted.

Scott found that hard to believe, he assumed that he was high up the ranks. "But that kid on Aya looked up to you."

"Sure… but you're going to do something important, Ryder. I feel it. This is where I should be."

"Glad you're along for the ride."

"Me, too."

* * *

Scott made his way to the meeting room and contacted Adam.

"Adam, I assume that you have read my report?" Scott asked.

"Yes, and I can tell you that it raised many concerns," said Adam folding his arms. "I can't believe I'm witnessing something like this again."

Scott frowned. "You witnessed exaltation?"

"Not exactly, there were differences, but many similarities," said Adam. "You remember Saren and his army of geth."

"Yeah, who hasn't?"

"Well, what you might not know is that they use certain technology that converted humans to shock troops. I never fought against them myself, but everyone on the Normandy knew the story. We nicknamed the devices Dragon's Teeth, fitting name if you ask me. Our transmit all the reports we have on them, but in the meantime we need a strong alliance with the angara, I can't express the many advantages of such an alliance."

Scott nodded. "Don't worry, we'll get it."

"Just remember not everyone will be happy with the alliance so you might find more difficulties afterwards."

"Understood."

* * *

When Scott left the meeting room Liam quickly approached him and apologised for his little outburst. Scott assured him that there was nothing to apologise for and that he really appreciated him trusting him with such personal information.

Liam then suggested that they should do more out of about stuff on Aya. He mentioned that he had contacts and there were things in the market that could their eye.

Scott then made his way onto the bridge and found Suvi talking to Lexi.

"The swelling has gone down significantly, and I am able to talk normally again," she said.

"Good. Keep me updated," said Lexi. "And remember, cool food and liquid only. Nothing spicy."

"Thank you, Lexi."

"Is there something wrong?" Scott asked as he looked at his science officer. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she assured him. "I'm just getting over some information of the soft tissue of the mouth. It was dramatic, but ultimately non-threatening."

Scott looked at her confused. "I… what?"

"Have you ever heard of the like test? Back before scanners were portable, Earth scientists would employ this test in the field. They used to tell rocks from fossils, and get a basic idea of their mineral composition."

Scott shook his head, knowing where this conversation was headed. "Heh. You little rock, didn't you?"

Suvi side looking embarrassed. "I was distracted, and forgot it was a Heleus rock. I do it unconsciously. When I was little, my father and I would go on 'expeditions.' The lick test was a huge part of it. He made science fun for me." She looked up at him curiously. "Your mother was something of a scientist, wasn't she?"

Scott nodded. "She specialised in biotics research. Got her started in medicine."

"I read all about her research. And your father's. AI and implants. They achieved so much in so little time. SAM is an astounding achievement." Her face saddened as if the conversation brought back painful memories. "I left my parents back home. They told me they were proud of me, and they lived their lives while I slept."

"If I were them, I'd be proud too," said Scott looking at her. "You came here for the sake of science. That takes courage. Some crazy, but mostly courage. I'm sure they knew that."

Suvi chuckled. "Thank you, Ryder. I needed that."

"Anytime," Scott nodded.

* * *

He was about to leave when suddenly he heard an argument erupting between Kallo and Gil from engineering.

"The hell you did!" Gil roared from the comm. "You can't just undo 10 hours of work."

"I had to," said Kallo sternly. "You're 'revamp' risks power imbalance between decks. Something we solved back home."

"It's twice as efficient. Just because it doesn't match your sainted specs—"

"And now it does. As you say, deal with it," he said and cut the communication.

"Kallo…" Scott warned.

"I know, just—please don't let this distract you," said Kallo looking frustrated.

This infighting was getting way out of hand Scott had a feeling that he would have to put a stop to it somehow. In order to share Kallo up Scott asked a bit more about the Tempest and he explained that he and the other design team played a prank on O'Connell, their system designer, who was running a power distribution model. Apparently he had forgot to lock his terminal and they added a few embellishments in his research, for two days O'Connell believed that terminal the bathroom lights on would overload the engine core.

* * *

Scott then met up with Liam on his way down to engineering and asked him a few things about his friends in crisis response. Liam explained that they had stolen a shuttle for the car and he said that his team was the best anyone could ask for and told him that he promised to start a new team here. Scott then asked more about the car apparently his mother had suggested getting the car and his dad wanted to keep her happy. Apparently that started his mechanical career, despite some of the reservations from his mother.

Scott then went to check on Vetra, who was still rummaging through the logistics of the exaltation facility.

"I thought I hated the kett before, then we learned about exaltation," she said looking up from her work. "I can't even begin to imagine how Jaal feels about this."

"I was curious about you and Sid," said Scott looking at her. "Being on your own at such a young age."

"Yeah, I really wouldn't recommend it."

"Where was your mother in all this?"

"Back on Palavan, I suppose," she said with a little resentment. "She was an awful person. All she cared about was climbing the ranks. She and my dad fought all the time. I think at the end they hated each other. When things were really tough, I thought about going back. But she wouldn't have accepted us. Whatever my dad did destroy any chance of that."

"Where was home? Palavan?"

"No, we'd already left Palavan by then. Whatever our dad was involved in meant we weren't welcome there. I hadn't even gone to boot camp yet. Sid was barely a year old. We eventually settled in a mining colony in the Minos Wastelands. Two years later, our dad was gone."

Scott was amazed that she and her sister was able to survive all that, especially considering how young Sid was at the time. "How did you keep you and your sister afloat?"

"I was barely more than a kid myself, so a lot of unskilled work. Construction jobs. No one else would do the dangerous stuff, so I would. Being up high, crawling under things. I could shoot a gun, so eventually I moved into smuggling. Even more dangerous, but lucrative. We were never rich, but we got to comfortable."

* * *

Scott then made his way over to Jaal, he wanted to know a bit more about his culture now that he had earned his trust fully.

"There's always more to say and to learn, isn't there?" Jaal asked no doubt predicting why he had arrived.

"Can I ask you a few more questions?"

"Of course. If I can answer them, I will."

Scott wanted to know more about the education and are specifically of they're was anything Jaal particularly wanted to do. He explained that the kett occupation created chaos meaning that there education was as chaotic, but in reality he just didn't know what he wanted to do at his age.

"Can you tell me about your family?" Scott asked. "Oh, assuming that you have one…?"

Jaal then offered Scott a chair. "Sit down—this will take time. Is someone bringing us snacks and drinks?"

Scott's eyes widened. "Whoa. Your family is that big?"

"I have one true mother—Sahuna—and more than five additional mothers. And many, many, many siblings and cousins all raised together. Our families constantly change and evolve. Relationships come, and they go. My father is gone. Taken—or killed—by the kett. We never found his body."

"I'm sorry about that, Jaal," said Scott sympathetically. "I understand. I just lost my Dad."

"Something in common between aliens, then," said Jaal with a smile. "We are fatherless, yet we fight on. Anything else you want to ask?"

In fact there was, Scott wanted to know if angara plan for the of the future about what they want to accomplish. Jaal explained that they would rather focus on the present was far more important than the future.

"I'll see you later, Jaal."

"Stay strong and clear."

* * *

When Scott made his way onto the bridge he discovered that Suvi and Kallo were talking to one another and Kallo in particular was looking excited.

"Kallo, settle down," said Suvi, though she sounded just as excited.

"If this is a good reason to get excited—"

"What's up? You guys aren't fighting, are you?" Scott asked raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Why would I fight with my best friend?" Kallo asked.

"Best friend? Aww, Kallo!" Suvi smiled. She then turned and looked at Scott. "Kallo's very excited about a report I received from Eos. It's good news. The radiation levels are steadily dropping."

"Your outpost Prodromos is really going to make it. When you want to head back?" Kallo asked.

"We could go, but we need to balance our priorities," said Scott, knowing that they had to bring Moshae Sjefa back to Aya. "Why?"

"Just saying, if I'd created a thriving community in a brand new galaxy, I'd want to visit."

"Just wait 'til they put in the beach and the waterslide," Suvi teased.

"Now you're just plain with me."

"So, radiation levels are down. More to explore?" Scott asked.

"Yes. But there's been a rise in kett activity as well," said Suvi regretfully.

Scott wasn't entirely surprised. "Figures that we're not the only ones to benefit from the planet's improvement."

"Might be nice to see how it's going," Suvi suggested.

"Almost like a vacation," said Kallo.

"Almost. Maybe we'll head back at some point," said Scott, he needed to go down there anyway to talk to that asari refugee about the Leusinia.

"Well, you're the boss," said Kallo trying to hide his disappointment. "Just say the word."

Kallo made his way back to his chair, but Suvi approached Scott with a datapad. Scott looked at it and saw that she had been researching kett genetics, no doubt studying exaltation have become her main priority.

"Kett genetics defies everything we know," she said handing him the datapad. "They're bits of different species—and yet all kett. It's bizarre, horrifying, fascinating. All at once."

Scott looked up from the datapad to look at her. "Just think: while you're poking around in their genetics, they're probably doing the same with ours."

Suvi now felt a little apprehensive. "Ah, wonderful. That's me never sleeping again."

* * *

Scott then made his way down to the barracks, Moshae Sjefa had recovered enough to actually walk around, but she spent most of her time in the barracks. When he got there he found that Jaal was already chatting with her.

"Are you all right here?" she asked.

"Yes," Jaal nodded. "The Pathfinder lets me tinker, I took apart something called a blow dryer. It's more valuable tech than it seems."

Liam narrowed his eyes at him. "We're going to have words when she's gone." He then shook his head and looked back at Moshae Sjefa. "How are you doing Moshae Sjefa?"

"Weak, but I'll bounce back I always have. I have broken each limb twice, you have to do more than wipe my immune system to take me down."

Liam laughed. "You and my mum would love each other."

Scott shook his head and approached Moshae Sjefa and she didn't look terribly surprised to see him. "You still have questions. I'll try to answer them."

"So, Exaltation is how the kett reproduce?" Scott asked. How "did you learn that?"

"They're proud of it. They welcomed us and spoke of it openly. We were becoming them," she explained. "To the kett, oll other life is inferior." She then turned her eyes to him. "Even, I suspect, humans."

It was clear that she still had not quite forgiven him for his choice with the kett facility.

"They're going to a lot of trouble to make baby kett," said Scott.

"I'd guess it's also a way for them to control their evolution. They incorporate only traits they value and unique adaptations they don't possess."

"So what are the chances the kett exalted other intelligent species… somewhere?" Scott asked.

"I'd say those chances are excellent."

"It looks like that some of your people wanted this 'kett gift,'" Scott noted. "They walked right into those parts."

"As did I. Voluntarily. Happily. But that is part of the process," she explained. "Part of the preparation—they called it Purification—stripped our system of all defences. It was very painful. But after the pain came a beautiful peace—like a trance. Like a transcendence itself. I willingly walked into that pod, and I can't fault anyone else who did the same."

"The Cardinal said she had the Archon's DNA—so was the Cardinal exalted, too?" Scott asked curiously.

"From what they described, I think they can be exalted multiple times. They strive always to be greater. And the Archon's DNA somehow plays a role in all of it."

"SAM downloaded what he could from the facility," Scott informed her. "We'll be studying Exaltation for quite awhile." Scott also wanted know more about the facility itself. "What was happening at that facility? It felt like religion or a cult."

"Perhaps, but not to them. They honestly believe they are giving us a 'gift.' "

"The Cardinal seemed desperate to keep that place standing."

"The entire facility seemed dedicated to one thing—Exaltation. That's why asked you to destroy it, despite the lives it would cost. I still hope that the Resistance can burn it to the ground, but I suspect the kett have already re-engineered that shield."

"How long were you in that facility?" Scott asked.

"Days? After the Archon decided I would be exalted, I was sent to the facility alone. I was housed with prisoners who described how they were kidnapped, taken to holding camps, analysed and separated."

"Analysed?"

"Until now, we never understood why some of us were sent to slave camps and others just vanished. The Archon chose to exalt me to use my knowledge. Perhaps others were chosen for their genetics."

"'The Chosen…'"

She merely shrugged. "I'm only theorising—I am a scientist, after all."

Scott was going to write another big report to the Nexus. He then looked at Moshae Sjefa and decided that she needed rest. "I'll let you rest."

He was about to leave, but she quickly stopped him. "Wait—one more thing. I spoke to guard, a former Resistance fighter who remembered me. It described everything about its past, our past, with no trace of emotion. It seems that victims retain memories of who they were—but after being exalted, they live only to serve kett." She then looked up at Scott. "Does your species dream?"

"Sometimes."

"A kett remembers being angara. Like a dream it's eager to forget. Which is… beyond comprehension." The two of them just remain silent and then she looked up at him. "Isharay, Pathfinder. I'm sure we'll talk again."

* * *

Back on the Nexus, Adam had just received the additional report from Scott that described Moshae Sjefa description of everything she had witnessed in the facility. He was now with Kaie and Professor Herik, he had asked him to come to his office to discuss the matters of Exaltation.

"So, you've read the report, would you think?" Adam asked.

"I have to admit that this is absolutely fascinating," said Herik as he went through the datapad. "I can scarcely understand how the kett could accomplish such a feat. Though ultimately this is an abomination."

Adam nodded. "Which is why we need to study it find ways to prevent it from happening. I very much doubt it's reversible, but we need to find ways to prevent it."

"I understand, but unfortunately of resources are bit strain at the moment," said Herik admittedly.

"I'm afraid we are still bit slow with waking people up out of cryo," said Kaie regretfully. "Not to mention we are still having problems locating the other arks."

"I understand the difficulties, but I also know only be a matter of time before the kett figure out how to exalt us," said Adam clearly. "I imagine that the angara would want assistance in studying exaltation and I suggest that we provide them with every aid we can."

"Of course, that goes without saying," said Herik. "Though I am a bit interested in the large implication."

Adam nodded. "You mean it this is their means of reproduction now how did they achieve it before the created the technology."

"Exactly," Herik nodded.

"For that question will going have to look at their history which we know nothing about," Adam pointed out. "We still have no idea how their society works and so far we can only perform an analysis of the military. We have no idea what normal life is for a kett citizen, assuming they have any."

Kaie shook her head. "I thought my people are unique when it came to reproduction and now we discover this. I can't help but notice the similarities between how they procreate and how we do, people in Andromeda could take at the wrong way."

"Which is why we need to make sure that we can make a good name for the asari," said Adam. "Fortunately that shouldn't be too difficult, your people have always been known as great diplomats. However, we're going to need know a lot more about the kett if we wish to expand."

"You believe that there is more them out here?"

"We have yet to find their home planet in this cluster, I wouldn't be surprised if have got a lot of territory in Andromeda itself."


	17. Aya

They eventually returned to Aya and landed at the port. When they made their way outside they found a huge crowd had gathered, clearly the word of Moshae Sjefa's return had spread wide meeting them was also Paaran and Evfra.

"Stars and skies light our way!" said Moshae Sjefa waving.

Paaran waved back. "Stars and skies light our way!"

Scott looked at Jaal. "She knows how to play a crowd."

"She's the Moshae," Jaal smiled.

Moshae Sjefa approached Paaran and they touched forearms with each other.

"Welcome home," said Paaran.

"I never thought that I'd see it again," said Moshae Sjefa as she looked around the port. "Without the Resistance—and the Pathfinder—I wouldn't be here."

"We made a good team," said Scott humbly.

"We freed more than just the Moshae. And the Pathfinder killed a kett leader," Jaal added.

"We have a lot to celebrate," said Evfra, who is to the surprise of many was smiling.

"I promised to lead the Pathfinder to Aya's vault," said Moshae Sjefa.

Scott was still a little concerned about her health. "You're still recovering. Take your time—I'm not going anywhere."

"Not without our help," said Evfra under his breath.

"I'll prepare the vault for your arrival," said Moshae Sjefa. "A shuttle will bring you to me when it's ready."

Scott nodded. "Thank you, Moshae."

Paaran then stepped forward. "We've been alone against the kett for too long. You've proven it doesn't have to be that way. It's time we discussed an alliance between our people."

Scott nodded. "We're happy to make room for you on the Nexus."

"We'll provide an embassy here as well. Our city is open to you. Join us."

One by one the crowd began to disperse and both Moshae Sjefa and Paaran walked away, no doubt to deal with everything that had transpired in the past few seconds.

Evfra then approached Jaal. "Well done, Jaal. Report from reassignment."

"I need to stay with the Pathfinder," said Jaal.

"Jaal has already become a valuable member of my crew," Scott pointed out.

Evfra didn't look entirely surprised. "Of course he has. I see the benefit. Request granted."

Jaal looked at Scott. "I need to file a mission report. Don't leave Aya without me."

Not as if he would do anything else.

* * *

Now that the city was open Scott and the rest of his team were now investigating while they waited for Moshae Sjefa to prepare the vault.

The first thing he did was check the port command centre and that's where he met an angara who went by the name of Maariko. Apparently he was something called a voneraan, which apparently was a celestial observer of some kind, he basically charted the movements of stars, planets and the Scourge. He had a slight problem though, because they had lost contact with over the satellites they deployed in the last vessel he sent went missing as well and Scott promised to give him assistance in locating them.

Scott ran across an arbiter and as far as he could tell she was in charge of discipline in Aya. She filled in Scott with how they run their justice system, she explained that it depended upon the grievance of the crime. She herself settled minor offences while more serious ones were required a tribunal.

Scott was also interested in their trade laws and how it stocked up with theirs. The biggest issue was how they defined cheating, to the angara cheating mostly depended upon the perspective. She also provided him with a readout of their laws and Scott knew that it was a pretty good idea to forward it to the Nexus.

Vetra found herself at home in the marketplace, no doubt to see whether she could begin trading negotiations.

"Doing okay?" Scott asked approaching her.

"Who knew saving a respected member of angara society would open so many doors?" she said as she examined a stand of goods. "I've been talking to some of their traders, seeing if we can work things out."

"We have to be careful not to trade away too much of what the Nexus needs," Scott warned her.

"Trust me. I'm running everything by Kesh," she assured him.

* * *

Now that Scott was free to scan things in the city he immediately scanned the fruit in the nearby trees.

"Pathfinder, analysis reveals this planned is fruit-bearing," said SAM.

"Can we eat it?" Scott asked.

"Unknown. If we find more samples, I can transmit the data to Dr T'Perro for testing."

Scott then began making his way around the city scanning more of these plants and eventually Lexi contacted him.

"Ryder, I took a look at the plants you sent. Good news—they're edible," said Lexi.

"So we can grow them on the Nexus?"

"Not just these, if the genetic makeup is similar, most of the food on Aya could be edible. But I need to be sure. Get a sample of food from the market."

Scott knew how important it was for them to grow their own food and they needed to start trading negotiations with Aya. Scott immediately made a beeline towards the marketplace and to a fruit stand.

The woman in charge of the stand stared at him. "Vesoan. I was there when you landed. Watch you escorted through the city."

"But that was a sight."

"You were an unexpected outsider. Not really a laughing matter."

Scott then turned his eyes onto the fruit on her stand. "I've never seen fruit like this before. What are these?"

"Paripo, sweet with a little bite," she said with a smile. "Sometimes, if I'm lucky, I have a few quiloa or elmohk."

"Is fruit scarce here?"

"In this form, yes. Very expensive. If you buy a paripo from me, it means you have something to celebrate. It's a luxury, meant to be shared with friends and family."

"Can I get a few of these food for the Tempest?" Scott asked.

"More than one?" she stared. "You Pathfinders are richer than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "You really are new to Heleus. Look at it this way." She then picked up a paripo. "This paripo feeds one, or we can break it down to nutrient paste and feed twenty. Raw food is where because it's excessive. A luxury. Better to make to make the most out of it, right?"

Scott frowned. "Is that what you guys eat?"

"Of course. It gives us the nutrients we need without wasting resources. The food we grow is precious. We have to make the most of it. And once in awhile we treat ourselves."

"As advertising as paste sounds, I'll stick to fresh fruit."

"At least pay a visit to the tavetaan and try it out. I'll send a few fruits to your ship in the meantime. A gift."

* * *

Scott then made his way to the governor's office and acquired the charter for governing citizens on Aya. After which he made his way to Paaran's office to talk to her, he was possibly one of the few people who didn't need an appointment to see her.

Paaran looked at him with a friendly look. "When I first escorted you through our city, I wasn't sure it was the right thing. Bird you prove that I was wrong to doubt. No, more than that. You didn't have to say the captives from exaltation. I wonder if you realise what that meant us."

"We're in this together. The Initiative wants to help," said Scott.

"I want to believe it," she said honestly. "You're so different from the kett. What can I do for you?"

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" Scott asked.

"The tavetaan is a popular spot for recreational activity."

"Right, but what do _you_ do?" Scott emphasised. "Can't work all the time."

"Productivity is the best form of relaxation."

"It's also a great way to get stressed out."

She smiled at him. "You sound like my brothers. All ten of them."

Scott stared. " _Ten?_ "

"And eight sisters," she added. "They're not allowed to bother me at work."

"Ten brothers and eight sisters. You have a big family."

Paaran frowned. "I've always thought of it as average. How many siblings do you have?"

"Just one. My sister, Sara."

"What happened to the others?"

"Our parents only had two children," Scott explained. "Underachievers."

"That sounds… relaxing," she laughed. "When my family gets together, the noise is like standing next to our largest waterfall. My mother says I became governor so people would _have_ listen to me."

"Is she right?"

Paaran smiled. "Always."

Scott asked her about her job as governor, and she felt as if it was the same thing as being a Pathfinder. She explained that some days were burden, but most of the time she knew where she should be. Scott also asked about their election process and it sounded as if they elected their leader by the candidate that remained after much arguing.

Scott also enquired about the tension between the government and the Resistance and wondered who was really in charge. She respected Evfra as a great commander, but he had no real flair of diplomacy or running a city. She endured with most of Evfra's demand so that she can maintain her own authority.

Scott was also hoping that she could assist him on getting on Evfra's good side, but sadly she had yet to find how to accomplish that herself. She idolised Evfra for been an excellent leader and tactician, but when it came to their people they had differences. Apparently he believed that secrecy and isolation would keep them safe, but she believed that making alliances with other species was the key for victory against the kett.

Scott then asked why the angara revered Moshae Sjefa so much and she explained with the Scourge hit it created a lot of rebuilding and they had to rediscover what they lost. Moshae Sjefa pound he was the greatest scientific mind amongst her generation and it was her that led the angara to a new age of technological innovation. She also studied the kett technology in order to learn their tactics, no doubt the same ones the Resistance used today.

"I have a few questions about your culture," said Scott.

"I'm happy to answer them."

Scott gave her suspicious look. "Don't take this the long way, but this isn't your only city, right?"

"Not at all. Voeld and Havarl both have several large populations centres," she explained. "Aya has numerous residential areas similar to this."

"Are these places open to visitors?" Scott asked.

"In time, perhaps."

Scott had also notice that they had different accents just like humans and he wanted know why. As she explained in the Scourge first struck it created a dark age among her people that separated their worlds for centuries. As a result they had created diverse cultures and dialects, so Evfra acquired a Voeld accent, Jaal a Havarl on, but her homeworld had been left in ruins by the kett and those that did survive made their way on Aya and help rebuild.

"Aya seems important to the angara," Scott noted.

"Aya is paradise. This world is a gift," she said gesturing outside her window. "We created the Vessal so everyone could enjoy this place if only for short time."

"The Vessal?" Scott frowned.

"'The time of change.' Aya's resources are too limited for an entire population to live here," she explained. "We each earn the privilege of spending a few years on Aya. When our time is up, we leave to make room for something new. The cycle repeats throughout our lives."

"Will you have to leave?" Scott asked.

"Someday. For now Aya needs me."

"Thanks for your time," said Scott gratefully, not wanting to keep her.

"Isharav, Pathfinder."

* * *

Before his he left Paaran's assistant informed him that many angara had left messages on the kiosk and he would appreciate it if the forward them to the Nexus.

Scott did just that accessing all the kiosks and read through all the messages. In truth it was rather mixed, not to mention a few misconceptions, but generally it was quite positive. In true Scott had been expecting a lot worse and he immediately forwarded these messages to the Nexus.

He also got himself involved in a little discussion amongst many angara, who were discussing the implications of Exaltation. Scott quickly pointed out that the kett would doing this to prevent them from firing back. Though he was asked a question on what _he_ would do if _his_ people was exalted.

Scott then made his way to what appeared to be an angara bar, though it seemed more like a restaurant than anything else. He made his way over to the bar and talked to the bartender and he immediately opened his arms and welcome.

"Welcome to the tavetaan," he said joyously. "Feel free to order a drink. Or if you're hungry, we have nutrient paste. Not as exciting as fresh fruit, but you'd would like it."

"What's in that stuff?" Scott asked curiously.

"In short, everything. Nearly all our food we grow go straight into processing. We can feed an entire planet in a single harvest. Even ship some off-world."

Scott knew that rationing was still in effect on the Nexus, but this nutrient paste might solve a lot of problems especially they ran into a similar problem later on when they begin to expand outside of Heleus.

"If we used your system, we'd never have a food shortage," said Scott.

"If you want, I can send a few samples to your ship. Your people can study it."

"The Nexus would love that."

He smiled. "Consider it done."

"What does 'tavetaan' mean?" Scott asked as the bartender gave him a drink. "My translator won't pick it up."

"It depends on the context. If it's a person, it means 'an old friend.' If it's a location, like this, it's more… a place to bring someone home to."

Scott frowned. "What if you need to meet your tavetaan to the tavetaan?"

He laughed. "It's not so hard understand. I'm sure your language has its quirks."

"Don't get me started," said Scott as he drank down his drink.

* * *

Scott then found Liam in the tavetaan and he was pleased to see Scott approaching him.

"Good to be back here. Ready to hit those scans?" Liam asked.

"What am I looking for?"

"Verand cold out supplies that may be useful properties for our tech," Liam explained. "Just need to get SAM's eye on them. Take a stroll around the market. Navs sent."

Scott shook his head and made his way down to the market and then attempted to scan one of the vendors, belonging to quite a hostile trader, who refuse to sell to aliens. Unfortunately, a security guard stopped him before getting the data from the scan.

"Not today, Nexus," she said.

"Liam?" said Scott sounding annoyed.

"Goddamnit," Liam cursed in frustration.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing to worry about. Just… come grab a table with me."

Scott was starting to get a little annoyed and made his way back to the tavetaan and made his way over to the table Liam was sitting at.

"Pathfinder! You're good hear," he said quickly as Scott sat down. "We'll worry about the data another time."

"Liam, what's going on?" Scott asked.

"I, uh, figured we should end up somewhere nice and open," he said awkwardly. "We were being cased."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Are you getting me into trouble? What was this about?"

"We're not in trouble, exactly," said Liam rubbing the back of his head. "But I don't blame them for being angry. I wanted to get data that could help yield at our outposts. Verand told me what to scan. But I called it off. I still owe her, but it's better than pissing off some gouging hard-liner. Sorry that I didn't include you in. It's a security thing. Food is security."

"Was this an attempt to copy their methods? Steal secrets?" Scott demanded, he had worked hard to get the chance of an alliance and he didn't want it to be destroyed on day one.

"We're not competing companies," said Liam quickly. "It's about learning to live here. Remember my Tempest freak-out? I tried proper channels. Got blocked by the angara _and_ the Nexus. There's only so much Jaal can tell us, so I did what we'd do back in crisis response. Bend the rules."

Scott sighed, understanding the intent, but he was concerned about complaints from the angara. "Do what you have to, but let's not make a habit of it."

"I don't want to. Like I said, I don't blame them for getting cross. The last people who showed up out of the blue were kett. The ultimate users. I don't want us to get lumped in with them. And I really, really don't want to ruin the market. Street food and shooting the shit with you? Feels normal. About time something did."

"Let's not push our luck. We'll save the market for another day," said Scott.

"Good idea, Pathfinder," Liam nodded. "We've enough trouble, and probably more coming."

* * *

Scott then found Drack at the bar talking to the bartender, apparently the two of them were experimenting on krogan cuisine.

Drack looked up as Ryder approached him. "Helping the Moshae opened a lot of doors around here. Most angara still keep their distance though."

That wasn't entirely surprising to Scott. "Well, you are a bit of an eyesore."

"Speak for yourself. When I saw my first human, I can understand how you keep your blood inside. Skin that thin."

* * *

Liam then approached him with a drink in his hand. "Real change in tone after that kett facility. Half the angara are thankful. Half are even more suspicious."

"Let's try not to make it worse," Scott advised.

"Don't worry about me. They're busy glaring at Cora for some reason."

* * *

Scott then decided to make his way to the Repository of History, he needs a handover that Helmet he found on Havarl. He was approached by the only male curator, who looked thrilled that he had chosen to visit.

Scott recognised him as the one that called him 'it' when he landed and he immediately apologised for what he said. Apparently his name was Nalon and he assisted Avela in her studies and specialise in restoration.

He then approached Elihn, another one of the curators and she was fascinated about the Remnant Vault he discovered on Eos. Apparently she was an engineer and Moshae Sejfa herself asked her assistance with cracking an encryption on a Remnant ship she had discovered. Now she assisted with analysing encrypted data for the Repository of History.

Scott found that Peebee was studying the Remnant section of the Repository of History, no doubt wants to see what the angara had discovered on the subject.

"You know, the more I interact with the angara, the more I feel for them," she said. "Especially after what we know about exaltation. I can't imagine."

"Believe me, I'm pissed off on their behalf," said Scott clenching his fist.

"You nailed it. That's exactly how I feel. We need to make things right."

Upon seen him, Avela quickly approached him.

"Pathfinder, did you make it to Havarl?" she asked.

Scott nodded and handed her the helmet. "I found this angara helmet. Does it mean anything to you?"

Avela immediately began studying the helmet. "This is a pre-dark age design." She then pointed to the dark marks on the helmet. "You see the black marks? The Scourge targeted the pilot's ship Stars, it's perfectly preserved. I can almost imagine the pilot. He must have been so afraid. I've never seen one of these intact. Do you know how rare this is? I can't even begin to repay you."

Scott frowned. "Why would the Scourge target that ship?"

"It must have been a Remnant vessel. Or maybe there's Remnant tech in the helmet itself," Avela theorised. "Can you imagine? Our ancestors using the Remnant…" She then looked at Scott. "You know, Pathfinder… this gets me thinking. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't even know the helmet existed. What if that's not all we're missing? There could be a wealth of history out of our reach. So… I'm question your help again."

Scott shrugged. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"I've led digs on every angara homeworld," she explained. "But there's places that I've missed. Areas only a Pathfinder could go. There could be relics sitting untouched for centuries because no one could reach them. What I ask is this: if you ever find yourself in an area like that, you keep an eye out for artefacts."

"That's it?" Scott blinked, expecting a lot more.

"That's it. Keep in mind as you explore, and bring me anything of interest."

Scott asked if there was anything particular he should keep an eye out for, but unfortunately she couldn't give an exact details. Her people had travelled to many worlds before the Scourge hit which meant that he had keep his eyes open.

Scott was rather surprised that she didn't want to come herself, but while she wanted to she knew that she was needed here. Her predecessor had trusted her to look after the Repository of History was no way she was going to neglect that duty, something which Scott respected.

"A few hidden relics, coming up," Scott promised.

"I don't know what I would do without you. I'll behave you need anything. Good luck."

Scott wanted to know a few more things before he left.

"Any insight you can give me on the Remnant tech?" Scott asked.

"We don't know much," she said regretfully. "To our understanding, it's always been here. Stars, I would love to be the one to solve that mystery."

Scott smiled at the museum. "This is quite the place."

"It feels like home to me. Sometimes I think I should move in here," she smiled. "But it got a long way to go. Someday we'll fill it with relics of the past, each one telling a story. And the people will come here to learn—and to remember."

"You'll get there."

"With enough hard work, yes."

"You said that the helmet was touched by the Scourge. What does that mean?" Scott asked curiously.

"I forget you're people weren't around for… that," she said. "When the Scourge appeared, it targeted Remnant ships. Broke down the technology. With the drive cores disabled…"

"The ships crashed," Scott finished.

"But that may not be all. The Scourge leaves a mark on whatever it touches. If it touched this helmet, perhaps the pilot was the target. There must be Remnant tech inside the helmet."

"Or in the pilot," Scott added, thinking of implants.

Her eyes immediately widened in shock. "Storms… I hadn't even thought of that."

"Is it normal for someone as young as you to be in charge?" Scott asked curiously.

Avela looked insulted. "I'm no younger than you—and you're a Pathfinder."

"I kinda inherited the job."

"So did I. I was apprenticed to the former curator," she explained. "It was my job to bring him artefacts from other worlds. When he retired, I sort of… fell into his position."

"Do you miss relic hunting?"

"Some days. But mostly I'm happy to spend some time with each piece."

"Have you always been into history?"

"Oh, yes," she said nodding excitedly. "When I was young. I would dig up shells and pretended that they were ancient armour pieces. I've always had a big imagination. With only fourteen siblings, I got lonely sometimes."

Scott's eyes widened in shock. "Fourteen? That's insane."

Avela frowned and looked at him curiously. "Why, how many do you have?"

"Just the one."

Avela was taken aback and looked at him in pity. "Oh… that's terrible. I'm sorry."

Jaal has informed him that they had very large families, but Scott had assumed that it was only slightly larger to a normal human family. He then remembered Paaran mentioned that her family was average and she had ten brothers and eight sisters. He could only imagine having fourteen siblings, which was considered small.

"I'll come back when I have something," Scott promised.

"Stars guide your travels."

* * *

Scott was making his way through the street when suddenly SAM contacted him.

"Ryder, you are the subject of a detailed scan by an angara standing nearby," SAM warned.

Scott looked around and saw a female angara studying a scan. "Maybe I should introduce myself."

"Hello there…" said Scott approaching her.

"I'm working," she said rudely without looking at him.

Scott folded his arms. "You scan Aya's first alien visitor without permission, then blow me off? Come on."

"Curiosity doesn't imply a desire to interact," she said with her back to him.

"Noted. What's your interest in me?"

She then turned and looked at him. "You're an alien on my homeworld. Why wouldn't I be interested?"

"You could've asked," Scott pointed out.

"Fine. Will you submit to a full-spectrum analysis of your biology?" she said as if it was some sort of joke.

"You haven't even told me your name."

"Daanfre. Biological researcher. This is my home."

"Are you looking for something specific?"

"We share many external similarities. I wonder learn if that holds true internally."

"I can't fault you for being curious. Scan away," Scott offered.

She looked rather surprised, but then immediately began to scan him. "I didn't think you'd comply."

Scott shrugged. "I'm full of surprises."

"That, you are," she said looking at the scanning data. "When we face extinction, family is our final comfort. Do you understand that?"

"I came to this galaxy with my family. I lost my father on the day I arrived," Scott explained.

"But you still carry on his legacy. He knew that, in the end. Family is everything. Not only the one we have now, the ones that follow us. What will your family look like in five generations? Ten? How many of you will there be?"

Scott could understand her concern. "You're worried there'll be more of us than you."

"I have 23 grandchildren. I want to know what _their_ grandchildren will inherit. Goodbye, Pathfinder."

Scott wanted to know more about the data from her scan and know more about her personally. She explained that she researched and developed organic tactical equalisers. She informed him that her scan indicated that he was strong and tough, but wasn't afraid to point out that most of Heleus was inhospitable to humans. Scott also asked how humans stacked up against the angara and the kett and she informed him that he lacked biological advantages, but technology could offset that balance.

* * *

Scott then found Jaal overlooking a balcony into the vast jungle below the city.

"Well? What you think?" Jaal asked as Scott admired the view from the balcony.

"I could get used to this," Scott smiled.

"We take turns living here. You can see why."

Scott nodded. "I love… pretty much everything about it."

Jaal chuckled. "I love the air, the breeze. And one day we'll have more places like this—I have faith."

* * *

Scott then made his way to Resistance HQ and found Cora watching some sort of training course for new recruits. They were using kett holograms and using different kind of tactics to engage them.

"Getting a lot of stares," said Cora as he stood next to her. "Reminds me of being on Thessia for asari commando training. We're the aliens."

"Got any tips on navigating an alien society?" Scott asked.

"Be yourself, but your best self. And be polite about scanning your food. Though that's good advice in general."

* * *

Scott then made his way down to the hospital and talked to the doctor in charge, he explained a bit about angara physiology and how the ion beds worked. Apparently the ion beds recharged the angara of their natural electromagnetic energy, he even admitted that he was quite surprised that none of the Initiative species had this ability and when Scott mentioned biotics he seemed intrigued and studying them.

Since they knew very little about angara physiology and medical practices, Scott was concerned that Jaal might be in danger. Seen the problem the doctor agreed to send some medical journals in treating angara injuries and to prevent complications.

Scott then began to make his tour of the resistance base and that when he met another one of the arbiters, who gave him a datapad detailing the rules of warfare. He even had a conversation with a strategist, who was having problems with the team that had been in the field for six months without supplies. Apparently they refuse to come in stating that they were close to taking down a kett outpost. Scott advised him to give his team a chance and he agreed that his people had always fight well when the odds were against them.

Scott then made his way over to Evfra, he wanted know more about the Resistance and more about him.

"I expect you to take good care of Jaal out there," he said.

"I will," Scott promised. "I'm sure he'll return the favour."

"Don't worry about him. You saved the Moshae. That earned his royalty." He then shook his head, no doubt the news of the kett facility was doing his head in. "Still wrapping my head around what you found at the kett facility. That… 'exaltation.'"

Scott couldn't blame the man for how he felt. "It must be hard for you, realising what the kett soldiers are."

"Doesn't change what we have to do. It's war."

"You have been fighting the kett a long time. Any advice?"

"Your war's different from ours," he pointed out.

"It's still a war—and we're not prepared for it."

"Wouldn't matter if you were. The kett aren't a conventional enemy."

Scott asked if they knew the location of the kett homeworld, but apparently they told different stories to all of the angara colonies leaving doubt that any of them were even true. Evfra had even tried to send ships to follow the kett, but apparently they never visited home.

He then asked about kett strategy, but apparently they switch their tactics constantly. Though Scott got the impression that with Exaltation that the way they fought was almost like attrition and that itself was weakness.

"The kett aren't mindless monsters," said Scott trying to think of some motive of their aggression. "They must care about _something._ "

"Slaves. Resources. Power. Same as any conqueror," said Evfra dismissively.

Scott found that hard to believe, he had a feeling that their war was more the religious crusade than anything. "You didn't see the exaltation process. They treated it like religion."

"They converters against our will. That's not religion—it's genocide. Every culture has its purpose. Theirs is take whatever they want."

"There's no official angara military? Just the Resistance?" Scott asked finding it a bit strange.

"Lost our fleets and armies decades ago. Kett, mostly. The rest fell to… internal strife," he said sounding embarrassed. "We kept fighting, but our civilians were disorganised. Poorly supplied. Leaderless. Decades of aimless defiance got us nowhere. I had to make the Resistance real."

Scott asked for more details on how they will organise and it sounded like a standard resistance movement, similar to the resistance groups during World War II. They operated within cells and independent strike teams, meaning that if they were captured they can compromise the entire group.

"How'd you wind up in charge?" Scott asked.

"Nothing to lose," he said simply. "My family was rounded up into a kett slave camp. Last contact I had with any of them was 10 years ago."

"They could still be alive."

Evfra looked surprised. "Didn't figure you for an optimist."

Scott then asked about successes that the Resistance had achieved an apparently enemy casualties went up by 600 percent in the last three years alone. They also managed to destroy facilities and warships and every time they did so in inspired hope in their people. Scott then pointed out that his people no longer fighting alone, but he still remain sceptical.

"What do you think of your governor?" Scott asked.

"She governs Aya, not the Resistance," he said bluntly.

"Way to avoid the question," said Scott shaking his head. "Is there history between you?"

"I can always count on Paaran to offer a… spiritual argument," he said with a small tone of respect.

"You respect her," Scott noted.

"She holds up own. Not many do."

"I hope the Initiative is making a good impression," said Scott hopefully.

"'The Initiative.' Sounds so unthreatening, like city planner meeting," he said with doubting his voice.

"That's kind of what it's meant to be."

"City planners don't walk around in battle armour with rifles on their shoulders."

"Depend on the city," Scott shrugged. "My point is: we travelled from dark space to build something here."

"That's what invaders always say. At first."

"We're not invaders."

Evfra gave him a sceptical look. "Of course."

Scott knew that he was just flexing his muscles, he wanted to show that the angara weren't going to be pushed around and Scott respect that. He probably would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed.

"What's _your_ story Evfra?" Scott asked.

Evfra narrowed his eyes. "You're not getting my personnel file."

"I'd just like to know who I'm working with."

Evfra sighed with a very frustrated look. "You want to know what it's like being me? I wake up every morning to fight a war. I send people to kill and die. If I'm lucky, there are more dead kett then Resistance when I go to sleep."

"That's a hell of a burden."

Evfra waved his hand. "Enough personal discussion."

* * *

Scott then made his way to the shuttle that would take him to the vault and on his way he was contacted by Lexi, who had just finished her analysis on the fruit and paste he had sent to the ship. The analysis was good, they now had food which meant that they can start straight negotiations.

Scott met Moshae Sjefa outside the vault, it looked as if she had everything ready for their investigation.

"You ready, Pathfinder?" she asked as he approached her.

Scott nodded and the two of them entered the vault, there was no gravity well in this one indicating that there was a more advanced design. They soon entered the purification chamber which had already been deactivated and there were plants going inside, similar to the one Scott had found in the Eos vault.

"I haven't brought anyone here in over twenty years," said Moshae Sjefa as they approached the interface console. "There's always been an active display for Aya, but we could never affect it."

"Let's see what we can do, SAM?" said Scott as he raised his hand over the interface and activated his omni-tool.

SAM began to interface with the console and immediately a display similar to one Scott found on Eos appeared in front of them."

"Yes," said Moshae Sjefa as she stared in awe. "This is new—is it similar to the vault on Eos? Tell me, what are you seeing?"

Scott looked at the holograms and he could see a similarity to the one on Eos, but they appear to be some key differences. In the centre this hologram appeared to be some sort of symbol and three of the points were connected to it.

"I think what we need to figure out is—what's different?" said Scott as he turned towards her. "Tell me, what do _you_ see?"

Moshae Sjefa began to study the holograms closely. "The vaults—they're a network, as you described. However—"

Scott nodded as he turned towards the symbol in the centre of the hologram. "—they're not connected to each other, but this place."

He had seen this symbol once before on Habitat 7, it was two triangles, though the outer one had longer points. He had assumed that it was some sort of symbol, no doubt referencing to the builders, but now it looked as if it was something more.

"This image was on a relic the Archon showed me. He called it Meridian," said Moshe Sjefa. "And it looks like the Aya's vault is only one that's fully connected to it."

"—and it's terraforming, doing what it was meant to do."

"The vault on Eos and Havarl are also present but changed. Our interfacing with them has affected their connection," said SAM.

Scott looked at Moshae Sjefa. "What do you think, professor?"

"I think Meridian is the control centre of all the vaults," she deduced.

Scott nodded, coming up with the same conclusion. "This discovery might just change everything. If we can get to Meridian, maybe we can turn everything on from there. Make Heleus live."

"Wait, Ryder," said Moshae Sjefa looking extremely apprehensive. "The Archon knows where it is. He's already been there."

Scott stared in horror. "What? Where, Meridian?"

Realisation then appeared on her face. "Of course—that's why he tortured me. He thought I could help him use it."

"Because he can't." Scott knew that the Archon wouldn't be afraid to use it as a weapon, no doubt of force them to accept his rule and turn every planet into a wasteland. "Meridian is my people's best chance for survival. We have to take it from him."

"Agreed," Moshae Sjefa nodded. "Such power in the hands of such evil could mean the end of your people—and mine."

It was now effectively of race and this was one race that Scott couldn't afford become second in. "No one is safe as long as he's on this hunt. I'm going to shut it down—for all our sakes."

He then immediately turned the interface and began to download all the information from the vault.

"You're going to need that relic I saw," said Moshae Sjefa. "The Resistance might have intel on the whereabouts of Archon's ship. I'll talk to Evfra and secure his full cooperation. Meet me there."

Scott nodded knowingly the download would take quite a bit of time.

* * *

When Scott finally finished the download he made his way back to the city and headed straight towards Resistance Headquarters. When he got there he found a very angry Moshae Sjefa looking at Evfra furiously.

"I deserve to be told," she said. "You had no right to keep it secret from me."

"It's an ongoing investigation. I meant no disrespect," said Evfra.

"Did Jaal know?"

Evfra shook his head. "Of course not. Neither did the human."

"I could have kept SAM to myself, you know," Scott pointed out.

"This is different. Not your business."

"It is now," Moshae Sjefa glared. "We need to find the kett command ship. Tell him the truth about my capture."

"Moshae, please…" Evfra pleaded with a mixture of embarrassment and awkwardness.

"It may be our only route to the Archon."

Evfra sighed, he clearly did not want to die vault of this information, but he reluctantly complied. "One of my men helped the kett take her. A Resistance Commander named Vehn Terev."

Scott frowned. "The Archon wanted her knowledge of Remnant tech? But why would Vhen betray her?"

"I don't know. That's why kept it quiet." He then looked at the two of them with a hushed voice, not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation. "I'm working to capture him. Make him answer for what he did."

"You know where he is?" Moshae noted.

"Kadara Port. My contacts are hunting him."

Moshae looked disgusted. "'Contacts?' You can't trust anyone there. They deserted our cause. Our people."

"And now they've ruled by exiles… from _your_ galaxy," said Evfra turning on Scott.

Scott looked up, this was the first time he had heard of the exiles and now he had confirmation of where they were located. Clearly the angara must have heard the Initiative from them would explain why they were so cautious, because it sounded as if they had taken over angara territorial.

Moshae Sjefa looked at Scott. "Vhen may know how to find the Archon—and his ship. We can't leave this to a pack of renegades and outlaws."

"I'm a little new to the galaxy," Scott reminded them. "Where did Vhen go, exactly?"

"Kadara Port is a trading outpost. We abandoned it when the kett invaded."

"Some of us went back. Deserters. Scavengers. They don't support Aya," Evfra explained.

"How did exiles from the Nexus wind up there?" Scott asked.

"Bad luck—for everyone."

Scott didn't like the idea of going into no man's land to what apparently was Heleus version of Omega. There again there was no choice, they had no idea where the Archon's ship was located and that relic was the key of locating Meridian.

"I need the relic that leads to Meridian, and I can handle my people," said Scott. "Let me do this."

"I don't like it."

Moshae Sjefa looked at him as if she were scolding a child. "I don't care. The Pathfinder is right."

Evfra rubbed the back of his head knowing that he was outvoted. "I'll transmit my files on Kadara Port to your ship."

"Our traitor could have useful information. We need him alive."

"That's up to him," said Scott.

"Be safe, Pathfinder." She then turned on Evfra and narrowed her eyes. "As for you, Evfra… we're not done."

She wasn't kidding, she had a few strong words say to Evfra and Scott needed a little bit more the information before he made his way to Kadara.

"The sooner you reach Kadara Port, the faster you'll find Vehn Terev," said Evfra not looking for these that he decided to stick around. "What do you need?"

Scott looked at Moshae Sjefa. "Have you found any other references to Meridian in Remnant tech?"

"You're the one who walks into vaults. You tell us."

"I didn't notice anything. Doesn't mean it wasn't staring me in the face."

She shook her head. "I studied so many relics over the decades. Nothing hinted at the existence of such a place."

"Maybe we're not meant to find it," said Evfra.

Scott was a little concerned about what would happen to the Resistance reputation if word got out that one of its members betrayed the Moshae. Evfra was deeply concerned that this would shatter morale, but Moshae Sjefa had faith that they could endure it especially they had proof that Vehn was acting alone.

"Moshae, do you remember anything of the Archon that might be a clue to his motives?" Scott asked.

"He spoke to me like I was a child. No worse—a pet," she said angrily. "But it was clear he has plans for Meridian."

"He thought you could help him," said Evfra.

"Now he thinks _I'm_ the key," said Scott.

"He's right," said Moshae Sjefa. "You may be the only person in Heleus who _can_ help him."

Scott then asked for few more details about Vehn, Evfra informed him that he was quite stubborn and always questioned orders. There was a time when he believed that it was a strength, but recent events had caused him to think otherwise. Moshae Sjefa was a bit more curious on the reason behind his betrayal, though Evfra didn't believe that it mattered.

Scott looked at Evfra. "Kadara's full of bad people, but would they shelter a kett sympathiser? Can't we just ask the help?"

"I did—and got it," said Evfra. "My contacts don't run things. The people who do… are stubborn."

Moshae Sjefa looked quite amused. "One's own medicine is always the most bitter."

Evfra huffed. "Even if I could cut a deal, Vehn's made himself hard to find."

"I better get moving," said Scott.

"I'll keep in touch," said Evfra.

"Stars and skies above you, Pathfinder. Watch your back," Moshae Sjefa warned.

* * *

Scott soon made his way back to the Tempest and they quickly left Aya's orbit. Scott didn't waste any time to contact Tann in the meeting room by hologram.

"Director Tann… good news. The angara opened an embassy for us on Aya," Scott informed him.

Tann looked pleasantly surprised. "That is… a surprise. What are their expectations?"

"They survived the Scourge and the kett, and rebuild their civilisation. Don't forget it."

Tann nodded. "Appeal to their pride. Smart." That wasn't exactly Scott's line of thinking, but fortunately Tann wouldn't be talking to them directly. "I will gather envoys and send them to Aya. Thank you, Pathfinder. We'll take care of it from here."

* * *

At the Nexus Adam was currently with Kesh as they were beginning to revive the selected envoys they would send to Aya.

"Never suspect that we would encounter to alien species in the same year," said Kesh as she began the process of opening one of the pods. "Yours was the last with any note."

"Yeah, at least we didn't have to repeat of the First Contact War," said Adam.

Eventually the stasis pod opened and sitting inside was an asari and she began to stir. She was Ambassador Hialla, she had been chosen specifically for starting diplomatic relations with first contact species.

"Easy, we've just woken you up from stasis," said Adam as he helped her out of the pod.

"Administrator Kingsman? Superintendent Kesh?" she said looking at them. "Have we made it?"

"Welcome to Heleus, though this is not exactly the welcome we wanted to give you," said Adam.

"There is a lot that we need to feel you in on," said Kesh as she began to revive other from stasis.

"Ordinarily I would prefer giving you some time to acclimatise, but I'm afraid we don't have that luxury," said Adam regretfully and handed her data pad. "We've managed to begin negotiations with a species called the angara, everything we know about them is in that data pad along with everything else that you've missed in the past fourteen months."

Ambassador Hialla stared at him. "Fourteen months?"

"Like Kesh said, and there's a lot we need catch you up with," said Adam knowing that this was going to be a long conversation.


	18. Kett's Bane

Scott made his way over to Peebee, who was currently in the research lab, in order to get her thought on Meridian.

"We were right about the vault on Aya, huh?" she said excitedly. "What a find!"

"And this Meridian might jump start all the others," Scott added.

"I knew hitching my wagon to yours would pay off," she smiled.

"So what your take—is this 'Meridian' what we think it is?"

Peebee placed a finger beneath her chin began thinking. "Everything we've seen—each Remnant system we've uncovered—is connected to everything else. The bots, the monoliths, the vaults. It stands to reason that activating Meridian will connect the entire network and rekindle terraforming across the cluster."

"So you think we're doing the right thing," Scott assumed.

"Well, yeah."

* * *

Scott made his way into the cargo bay and Drack was talking to everyone over the comm.

"Now exaltation," he grunted. "The kett just keep asking for more trouble."

"Really looking forward to kicking those guys in the teeth," said Gil.

"Get us there, and we'll save your place in line," said Cora.

* * *

Scott then approached Gil, who had a few issues with the fact that they were chasing after the Archon, the guy they just narrowly escaped from.

"Did I hear, right?" he said looking nervous. "You're going after the Archon's ship?"

"Looks like it."

"Last time we crossed paths, you nearly broke my baby here," he said gesturing at the Tempest. "Tell me you have a better plan of escape this go around?"

Scott wished that he could reassure him, but the truth the matter was he couldn't. "We'll be winging it, as usual."

Gil groaned. "I'll get my tools. Just… stay out of the Scourge, huh?"

* * *

Cora wanted to have a few words with him after what they discovered in Aya's vault.

"That vault on Aya was so… gorgeous. So alive," she said looking mesmerised.

"And Meridian might be the key to the others," Scott added.

"No wonder the Archon wants to control it. Like everything in Heleus."

Scott then asked if she had any more commander war stories and she did. She told him one time they infiltrated a cult by pretending to be in new initiates. Apparently Valenza hated it, understandable considering that she was practically their padre. Nisira pretended that she needed purification from evil and was given a private audience with the cult leader. Valenza then shot her and prayed for her.

* * *

Scott then entered the medbay and found Lexi was performing autopsy on the course of a kett Chosen.

"Ah, Ryder—sorry for the mess," she said.

"Who's your friend?" Scott asked.

"An exalted kett," she explained. "I called Jaal to show him—oh, there he is." Scott turned and found Jaal had just entered the medbay. "Jaal. Look at this."

Lexi then showed them the DNA structure of the exalted kett in front of them and compared it with a normal angaran.

"There's nothing angara inside," she said sympathetically.

"The physical can be deceiving," said Jaal.

Lexi sugar head and pointed to the key aspects of the DNA and despite not having any medical experience Scott could tell that there was no match between the two strands.

"I've run hundreds of tests," she said. "Only traces of the angara genome remain. The exalted _are_ kett."

"There must be a way to fix them," said Jaal with a glimmer of hope.

Scott would like nothing more than to encourage his optimism, but he had read the files on the husks that Adam had sent. It would seem as if the Alliance did experiment on them, even his cousin was pulled in to assist, but there they found no way to reverse the process. Scott had to assume that the same thing would be true for exaltation.

"We need to be prepared that there might not be," said Scott.

Lexi approached Jaal calmly. "Jaal. Remember what we talked about?"

"That we should examine the problem objectively," said Jaal looking quite angry. He looked as if you want to argue some more, but he sighed. "Excuse me."

Scott and Lexi then watched as he left the medbay, no doubt brokenhearted.

"Grief is never easy, but Jaal needs to accept that exaltation is permanent," said Lexi as she looked at Scott.

"Hope is good, but false hope is unhealthy."

"I appreciate your support. Jaal is part of this crew. His welfare is my responsibility."

"I know this job was a surprise," said Scott looking at her. "But you really stepped up." He then gestured to the kett corpse. "And look, you got your kett sample!"

Lexi looked back at the DNA strands. "Their bodies are unlike anything I've seen. Centuries of gene-stealing, crafted revolution. It's horrible, of course, but also fascinating."

"Glad you're settling in."

"Sink or swim, right?" She then turned to the kett corpse. "I should probably clean this up before it starts to smell."

* * *

Scott then made his way to the meeting room and contacted Adam, he wanted to give an update on the situation.

"Scott, I was expecting a call from you," said Adam folding his arms. "You should know that we've already sent a team of diplomats to Aya. It might be a good idea to pop in every now and then, in might help make the transaction easier."

"I will," Scott promised. "Just to give you the heads up, Lexi has just finished analysing the exalted kett DNA we managed to acquire at the exaltation facility. I'm afraid that it's quite permanent, no way of reversal."

"I suspected as much," Adam nodded. "Then we need a shift our focus on trying to find defences against exaltation, antibodies or something. Unfortunately our resources are still quite limited, we need more outposts and we need to locate the other arks."

"Still no word?"

Adam shook his head. "Not a peep."

"I'll keep looking, we think that we've got a lead on the Leusinia."

"Keep us informed and it might be a good idea to return back to the Nexus. The angara delegation should be arriving soon and I don't trust Taan to make a good show."

"Understood."

* * *

Scott made his way into the crew quarters where he found Liam and Jaal talking to one another.

"Your Moshae is tough," said Liam. "Reminds me of my mum."

"Is she the heart of your community as well?" Jaal asked.

"She never had to stand her ground against the violence of kett, but she put up with me."

Jaal smirked. "Heroic efforts all around."

Liam laughed. "You dick."

Scott then approached Liam, who looked up from his work. "Hey, Pathfinder. Sorry, not much time to talk."

"What's going on?" Scott frowned.

"Lots. It's the outposts. Or, you know, lack of them."

Scott nodded, so far they had only established one promising outpost. They had managed to establish an embassy on Aya and a research team on Havarl, but that wouldn't exactly fill the quota that the Nexus was demanding. Still things were far better than they were fourteen months ago and it was unlike all this was going happen overnight.

"We got the ball rolling," Scott pointed out. "That should take the pressure off."

"Still feels like working from a negative. Make it hard to look forward. We get enough outposts, maybe the Nexus loosens up and we can start living."

Scott shrugged and decided to leave Liam to his work whatever it might be.

* * *

Scott then approached Jaal, who was going over the data that Evfra had sent about Kadara.

"The Roekaar go to Kadara and recruit the desperate," Jaal explain. "I've heard a Roekaar recruiter weaving his magic—even I was convinced!"

Scott couldn't help but agree that the Roekaar were going to be a problem and there was a good possibility they would run into a lot of them on Kadara was the best example to those who hate aliens, by all reports.

He then asked Jaal if he had a partner and he said that he didn't. However, you mention that he had a crush on a girl that he first met when he took his first Vessal on Aya. He smiled at the memory describing that the both worked on the same farm and the two of them had even kissed one point.

Unfortunately when his older brother came to Aya and the relationship came to an end. Apparently he had made a name for himself in the Resistance so was only natural that she fell for him instead. He mentioned that they did return to Havarl and she became a member of their family and then became one of the mothers. Scott could only imagine the pain that he felt, but then he mentioned that they were killed by the kett, but thankfully their children survived.

* * *

Scott then made his way onto the bridge and after reading an email from Bradley informing him that Hainly had something to discuss with him at Prodromos, he decided that now was the best time to return to Eos. The moment they landed on the Tempest, SAM quickly contacted him giving him an update of the situation.

"Back where we really started," said Scott as he accessed his omni-tool. "What's new on our first home?"

SAM then produced a map on his omni-tool of the surrounding area and highlighted the key features.

"The kett still maintain a presence," SAM informed him. "Skirmishes are frequent and travel requires caution."

"I've got a cure for that," said Scott. "Next?"

"The atmosphere continues to clear, the radiation hazards pool in some area. Study is ongoing. And Remnant remain active on the surface, but also as detected by seismic readings."

"Point of contact for this?"

"Your people, Pathfinder. Prodromos is expanding, with all the trials and discovery that building an outpost represents."

"Grounded in research," Scott smiled.

"All data about the newly accessible Eos is from their work."

"Well," said Scott deactivating his omni-tool. "Let's make sure it gets the attention it deserves."

* * *

Scott began making his way through Prodroms to see how everyone was settling in and to show Jaal their work. Apparently word of exaltation had spread across the entire output like wildfire and everyone was a bit on edge.

Scott then made his way over to Hainly, to see whether she had any more information on Eos.

"Ryder!" Hainly smiled as they entered the building. "Just who I was looking for."

Then suddenly the ground shook, it was only a small tremor, but it was enough to get everyone's attention.

"There," said Hainly as she approached Scott. "Did you feel that tremor? We've been tracking major seismic activity lately. But I don't know what's causing it. Something strange is going on out there."

"When isn't there?" Scott asked. "I solve one mystery on Eos and three more pop up."

"This one might be a blessing in disguise. Eos has massive underground rivers we can't tap. But altering those tremors just right might crack the ground for irrigation." She then escorted Scott to a case filled with some instruments. "Our seismic survey hammers would be perfect. All I needed someone to place them. Um, please?"

Scott got the message loud and clear, but wasn't quite sure about the technology. "What's a seismic survey hammer?"

"Fawkes built them," Hainly explained as she demonstrated how they worked. "They punch like a dozen krogan and cause vibrational changes underground. The hammers give good geophysics data, but honestly? They're just fun."

"You got it," said Scott as Vetra picked it up. "Just tell me where to go."

"I've marked out the areas where the tremors seem centred." She then sent the data onto his omni-tool. "Trigger the hammers there. Just be careful. The tremors are getting worse. Anything else before you go?"

Scott shook his head and they soon left with the survey hammers.

* * *

Scott and Cora then made their way to the house where the asari refugees were staying while the others are packed the survey hammers in the Nomad. They found their group leader, Hydaria and she pegged them as members of the Pathfinder team right away.

"Armed and armoured," she nodded. "Good for you. I could have used that ordinance a few weeks ago."

"I'm Ryder, the human Pathfinder," said Scott.

"Lieutenant Harper," said Cora. "We're looking for the asari ark."

"So am I," she sighed. "Watching the skies every day, praying they survived the kett."

"At least you and these others made it out," said Scott.

"Only just. Our clothes were smouldering…"

"What happened?" Cora asked.

"The kett chased our arc across the cluster, but they weren't regular soldiers. They were hunters. Elite killers."

Scott was beginning to like this less and less. "None of the arks are armed. I don't like those odds."

She hugged herself, no doubt those memories weren't particularly pleasant. "They kept shooting to slow us down. Peeled one deck like an orange. A bridge officer, Sariass something, gave the evacuation order. Hundreds of people, all trying to fell. It was…"

Cora approached and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Where can we look for the ark?"

"We lost track," she said regretfully. "But they launched a ship to help evacuees, and her crew would know. You'd have to find her—follow the transponder, maybe?"

"Consider it done," Scott assured. "Focus on taking care of yourselves."

"The ship's called the Periphona. I'll give you her transponder code and last flight plan." She then looked up at Scott appreciatively. "Thank you. It's… good to see the kett aren't the only ones winning."

* * *

Scott began making his way through Prodromos and that's when he encountered Darket Tievian, the technician he had authorised out of cryo.

"Pathfinder?" she said approaching him. "Darket Tievian. I understand I was pulled from cyro ahead of schedule. My family is grateful, but I consider it my debt."

"Everyone gets out eventually," Scott pointed out.

"That may be, but the least I can do is show you the benefit. I'm exo-student now. But in a former life, let's say I knew tactics. If I supplied the kett on this planet. I'd drift it in. And there's only so many gravitational paths." She then sent Scott some coordinates from her omni-tool. "Here are some navs to check for 'anomalies.' Good luck, Pathfinder."

* * *

Soon they began heading out, and the first thing they did was install a receiver tower in order for NNS to send and receive messages from the Nexus.

With the radiation practically gone Scott wanted to continue searching for the missing colonists that Bell-Scott had mentioned. Upon investigation they were able to find some shuttle dust off indicating that the shuttle had managed to escape, but according to SAM the shuttles that did not follow standard escape procedures were destroyed.

However, Scott was wondering if a shuttle had not followed the escape procedures and managed to survive. He also found a datapad that belonged to a Chief Engineer Grace Lito and it mentioned that she went back to cryo, Scott decided to follow this up when he was back on to the Nexus and what are the continue the search.

They were able to find more scrap from Resilience, but that really didn't confirm anything the already knew. However, they then found more trace elements of a shuttle and the pieces were starting to come together. It appeared that a shuttle had purposely flown in low in order to escape the kett and pickup stragglers, but they were still missing important piece to finish the picture.

It didn't take them long to find that missing piece, because somehow the shuttle got badly damaged indicating that it was unable to rendezvous at the Nexus. SAM managed to confirm that the evasive pattern was turian and he estimated that the shuttle was somewhere in orbit.

* * *

They then continue to drive studying more Remnant structures and acquiring more datapad that belonged to Ana Carrell and by all recognition she and her team were suffering from radiation poisoning, but there might still be a chance that she was alive if her reports were accurate.

Jaal looked at Vetra suspiciously as they continue to investigate. "I get the sense that you don't trust me Vetra Nyx."

Vetra raised an eye at him. "Where are you getting that?"

"You seem distant. You don't need to my eyes."

She sighed and looked at him. "I'm going to be honest. Can I be honest?"

"Of course."

"I don't really know you yet. We're the aliens here and I wouldn't be surprised if you… resented that."

"Hmm, so… you act like you don't like me because you're not sure if I like you," Jaal frowned.

"That…" Vetra stopped in midsentence trying to think of a reply. "Kinda covers it."

Jaal laughed. "No. I don't resent you and what I know so far I like. Does that make things easier?"

"Yeah," Vetra laughed. "Yeah, it does."

* * *

They eventually managed to find the location where Ana Carrell had ended up. It was a small Remnant vault, nothing compared to the one that housed the atmosphere processor. However, still held quite a bit of data and unfortunately quite a bit of remnant.

A Destroyer was gunning them in the moment they appeared and they quickly had to scatter. Sadly there was not enough room for them to perform a visionary attack due to the narrow corridor and little cover. In the end they just zigzagged across it one another trying to confuse it taking down its weapons and a muted power core the moment they took it shields down.

They then began to investigate and found some Initiative supplies no doubt belonging to Ana Carrell. There were empty ration packs and several datapads where they found some entries. Apparently she had been waiting down here waiting for the storms to die down, but eventually she ran out of rations and she was still suffering from radiation sickness. Impossibly a desperate attempt to figure out how Remnant technology work she activated a few robots and they quickly turned on her.

Scott was disappointed that they weren't able to find her, but her research data should help Prodromos to figure out Remnant technology. It was the least they could do for her seen how her body was completely disintegrated, denying her proper funeral.

* * *

They return to Prodroms to install the findings from Ana Carrell and Jaal was looking around the outpost with interest.

"I'll be interested to see what your scientists learn of Eos," he said.

"Still think that you'll be better off with soldiers at the outpost," Drack grunted.

"We came to explore and learn, that's who we are," said Scott bluntly.

"Already getting requests from Prodromos labs," said Vetra.

* * *

They soon had out once again and ran into some kett that appeared to be observing the outpost. They quickly took them down and destroyed the surveillance device. According to SAM they were causing data to a kett infrastructure which could be very damaging if it left the planet.

Cora looked at Drack. "So, you seem pretty anti-Nexus, even for a krogan."

Drack looked at her suspiciously. "That your job around here? Noticing things?"

"My job is to watch Ryder's back," said Cora bluntly.

"Who watches yours?"

Cora shrugged. "Guess, we'll find out big guy."

* * *

"You're a long way from the flock, little duck," said a voice over their comms.

"'Little duck?'" Scott blinked. "Who is this?"

"Someone who has got work for you. Come to my navpoint, if you think you're up to it."

Then the comm went silent and everyone looked at one another, wondering who this mysterious individual was. It was clear from the accent that he was human, but I wasn't much to go on.

"Don't want to keep him waiting, little duck?" Cora smirked.

Scott turned on them. "That is not becoming a thing."

* * *

They followed the navpoint deeper into kett-controlled territorial. It would appear as if they had created turbines across the landscape, no doubt to generate their own power source. They soon found themselves approaching a kett bunker, but it was practically in flames and they were kett bodies littering the place.

"Our friend was calling from a kett bunker? Hm," said Drack as he looked around.

"We don't know he's a friend," Scott reminded.

They then entered the bunker and found their mysterious friend leaning against a console. Scott had a feeling that this was the kett expert Bell-Scott mentioned to him and it was clear that he had been busy.

"Well, well. Glad you decided to show," he smiled.

"This your handiwork?" Scott asked gesturing to the kett bodies on the floor.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," he smiled. "Name's Bain Massani. Kett hunting is a hobby of mine."

"We should start a club," Scott smiled.

Massani laughed. "Eos is the perfect spot for it. Planet's a kett-magnet. I've been tracking them down, marking locations to target. You took down the crown jewel, but the bastards still have a presence here. You want to protect that shiny new outpost, you better wipe them out."

"I'll do whatever I can to keep Prodromos safe," said Scott determinedly.

"Glad to hear it." He then activated his omni-tool and sent Scott some navpoints. "Sending now points to your omni-tool. Eventually we'll want to hit the crown jewel—their main base. But I don't think you're ready for that yet."

Scott can help but agree, it was too heavily fortified. The smart move was to divert their forces and the best way to do that was with strategic strikes.

"I'll cut my teeth on the smaller targets," said Scott.

"Smart man."

"Happy hunting, Pathfinder."

Scott, however, want to know more about the person he was working with. "You obviously weren't a kett hunter back in the Milky Way."

"No, I worked in the private security sector," Massani explained. "Pay was good, but the job bored me. Buddy of mine told me about the Initiative. Thought it'd be a hell of an adventure."

"Bring any family with you?"

He chuckled slightly as if he had said something funny. "Hell, no. My mum died when I was a kid. Never met my father. Heard he was a big-time murk. All I know is he gave me my name and nothing else."

Scott looked at him suspiciously. "You didn't come to Eos with Bradley's team."

"No, I'm one of Tann's _scary exiles_ ," he said folding his arms. "Let the Nexus after the uprising. Ben planet-hopping ever since. Hunting kett."

Scott asked him why he hated the kett so much, he merely shrugs saying that they were ugly and he was a man of aesthetics. Scott wanted more details on his role with the uprising, he merely said that he didn't like what the Nexus leadership was doing with stasis revival. When it workout he went on his own, not wanting the join the other exiles due to the small fact there were even worse than the Nexus leaders.

"Why do you think the kett are drawn to Eos?" Scott asked.

"In my experience, they go wherever those weird-ass structures are. No idea why. I gave up questioning the damn things. Better to just put a bullet in their head."

Scott figure that he got all the information he could and it was probably best to strike the kett what they were trying to figure out what was happening here.

"Stay safe, Massani."

"That's the goal."

* * *

With that they started to make their way to another kett bunker which was home to a power generator. Clearly they were storing power from the turbines littered across the plain and it would weaken the kett position.

Scott activated his infiltrator profile and went in cloaked, he then tossed a grenade at a bunch of Wraiths taking them out almost instantly. When the others heard the explosions they immediately charged in and they quickly overpowered the kett inside.

Scott then immediately began to deactivate the power generator.

"These can't be the only generators the kett brought," he said looking at the others.

"Given the large kett presence on Eos. I would agree, Pathfinder," said SAM.

"We'll just keep shutting them down as we find them."

Before they left they checked over a few things and found an audio log from the Invictor. According to the log he had sent that Fiend to Site 2 and Scott was now more determined than ever to kill him.

* * *

He then made their way to the next target, which was the kett barracks which was quite close to the main kett base. The kett fought back ferociously in an attempt to protect it, but they were undermined clearly Massani had made quite the effect forcing all the kett to scatter to protect most of the other resources.

"Think that's the last of them," said Scott as he performed a perfect headshot with his sniper rifle.

"Not bad, little duck. Not bad," said Massani over the comm.

"That is seriously the worst nickname."

Massani chuckled.

They searched around and found datapad in the barracks containing order for the Invictor. He wanted the kett to shift the focus from the remnant onto the Initiative in order to take the technology which they could actually use.

They soon returned to the nomad and decided to wait on attacking the main base while the kett tried to figure out what had happened at the generator and barracks.

Scott met up with Massani and he gladly gave him a reward all his hard work. Scott shook hands with him and he was starting to wonder whether Adam will be able to pull few strings and be able to clear his charges, because they could certainly use a man like him they wish to stand against the kett.

* * *

They began attacking more kett camps and finally were able to locate the communications relay tower transmitting data about Prodromos and the immediately went there to destroy it. The managed to defeat the kett simply enough, but SAM had suggested they try to scramble the array before destroying it and that took some time.

In that time the kett were clearly aware of their presence and immediately sent a dropship to their position. They had a holdout for quite a while before SAM finished scrambling the transmission, but they managed to hold their ground.

They also discovered that the kett had managed to access another vault and were trying to transfer information from it. Once they have the location of the vault they immediately made their way down then eliminated the kett presence and according to SAM the information was about records of the native wildlife on Eos. This vital information would certainly help support Prodromos and immediately downloaded everything they could.

Jaal looked at Cora curiously. "How many AI, like SAM, are there… back where you are from?"

"Not many," she said honestly. "Most people are afraid of AI."

"The Wallace Archer bias is a curious phenomenon," said SAM.

Cora blinked. "Pardon?"

"Hostile individuals exist, whether organic or synthetic. AI have a smaller sample size," SAM explained.

"Maybe not, but when AI do go broke their real threat."

"The belief that, in a civilisation where creating AI is a hostile act, any AI will inevitably become hostile."

Scott had to admit that he had a fair point, there have been some arguments back home that the geth only rebelled because the quarians try to eliminate them.

* * *

Now with the kett forces scattered Scott decided that now was the best time to attack the kett base. As they got closer they intercepted a communication from the base from a very angry sounding kett.

"I am Invictor. There are inferiors in my territory," he announced. "The patrol that catches them will be rewarded. Patrols that do not… will be punished."

"Sounds like we're having an effect," Scott smiled at the others.

Scott had already sent word to Bradley and he deployed what little soldiers he had to assess their attack on the base. It was essential taking it down if they want to make Eos home, but the first step would be to get through the front door.

The entire base was shielded so there was only one feasible means of entry and it was heavily guarded. However not as heavily guarded as they had predicted, no doubt attacking some of those smaller installations caused the Invictor to spread out his forces, not even dreaming that they had planned to attack his stronghold.

They quickly rushed in and caught the kett completely offguard there were only a few Chosen patrolling and an Anointed. The only real hazard was the fact that they had turrets operational, but a quick hack from scars and he managed to turn them against the kett.

Once all the hostiles were eliminated Scott immediately made his way to the shield gate controls.

"Terminal active," said SAM. "Remain in range."

"We've got kett," said Cora.

Scott looked up from the terminal and saw she was right. Clearly some nearby patrols had got wind of their attack and immediately returned to eliminate them. All they had to do was hold them off for less than two minutes so they can gain access to the shield gate controls.

It wasn't just Chosen and Anointed they had to fight, but Wraiths as well. Fortunately they had a krogan with over 1000 years of combat experience on their side and he was put in all that experience to good use. Cora provided additional cover with her biotics, something which the kett knew very little about so they were ill-prepared for a singularity and found themselves helpless as they floated in midair.

"Completed, Pathfinder," said SAM. "We have what we need."

Scott nodded and with the last of the kett dead he led everyone towards the gates and opened them. They were now with inside the force field and clearly the kett hadn't anticipated anyone bypassing their security protocols.

"How are they breaking through!" the Invictor roared over the comm system. "We are at peak capacity!"

"I'm guessing that's the kett in charge," said Scott as they immediately engaged the kett on the walkway.

Scott decided to make things even harder for the kett and made his way to the shield array. Everyone else immediately covered his back as he began to deactivate. He managed access the array, but in order to shut down the force field he had to deactivate the two generators on either side of the walkway.

Deactivating the force field would give Scott an infiltration team more options in case things went sideways. Though Scott imagined there was little chance of that, he knew that if reinforcements did arrive they would be in a very large number due to the fact that they were scattered across this area of Eos hunting for them.

Scott decided to split the task between himself and Jaal, seeing as he had the most experience with kett technology. The infiltration team would cover their backs as they made their way to the two generators add it would also force the kett to diverse their troops.

"Reinforcements! Overwhelm these animals!" the Invictor roared.

It was obvious that he was losing control of the situation, became very apparent that kett never anticipate anyone breaking through their security. This arrogance was their weak spot, and meant that an infiltration team would be able to sneak in with very little resistance.

Scott then watched as a dropship approached his position.

"How many of these guys are there?" Scott groaned.

Thankfully Scott managed to deactivate his shield generator in time as the kett jumped out of the dropship. He and his team immediately started to engage the kett, but there was very little room to move on the walkway. Scott immediately accessed his biotic profile and together with Cora the two of them were able to create a powerful biotic blast that not a good few of them off the walkway.

"Ryder," I've managed to deactivate my shield generator," Jaal informed him over the comm.

"Then the only thing left to do is to deactivate it at the source," said Scott.

Scott's team met up with Jaal's team at the shield array and they watched as Scott began to overload it. Almost instantly the force field around the facility was deactivated, which was no doubt a big blow to the kett.

"Insult!" the Invictor roared furiously. "Our perfection cannot be defeated!"

They then quickly moved out towards the security hub of the facility Scott can help but stare at the size of the place.

"This place is massive," he said.

"No wonder they were able to take out Site 1 and 2," said Cora.

Originally this facility had been under the radar due to the heavy radiation, but now that it was more or less cleared it had left it in a very vulnerable position. Though without the sandstorms the kett were able to move freely around the area than before.

"Wonder how long the kett have been here?" Scott wandered.

"Probably before Site 1," Cora assumed. "Takes time to build something like this."

Presence of the security hub immediately sounded an alarm and Scott was not exactly itching to fight more kett so shutting it down was a bit of a priority. Clearly this was also the kett's last stand as they were throwing everything they had left at them.

Drack charged in creating some form of distraction as the Prodromos soldiers, led by Vetra, provided cover for him. This freed Scott to search for the alarm system in order to switch it off and Jaal accompanied him in order to watch his back. Cora had decided to join Drack on the front lines and performed a biotic charge at an Anointed.

Unfortunately getting to the alarm was easier said than done due to the heavy kett opposition. Scott was regretting Liam and Peebee at the outpost, but he did fear that it would have been attacked while they were attacking the kett base. Scott eventually managed to reach the terminology deactivated, the only problem was there were two other terminals needed to be deactivated as well.

They quickly spread out forcing the kett to do the same, increasing their chances of success. It took about five minutes, but eventually they were able to activate or the terminals. That would at least hopefully prevent any more kett reinforcements to reach the base.

All that was left to do was to override the security lockdown and illuminate the last few kett within the security centre. The deactivation of the security alarm put the kett at ease were ill-prepared when they immediately stormed in, clearly never dawned on them to investigate who deactivated the alarm.

Deactivating the lockdown required them to access another three terminals, fortunately when they went out hunting for the terminals the alarm system they had also shut down some of the lockdown terminals. Scott approached the final terminal and effectively deactivated the lockdown allowing them access to the stronghold core.

The stronghold core, was effectively a very large tower shaped like a T. It was clear that the kett West to announce their presence far and wide and always the shield force field was in place to prevent any kind of airstrikes.

Scott activated the terminal allowing them to access the lower level and he in the infiltration team immediately moved in, eliminating what little resistance was left inside. They then made their way into some sort of hub and that's where they came face-to-face with the Invictor.

He bore a striking resemblance to the Cardinal and it would seem as if he had the same fighting tactics as her. Floating around in some protective energy shield and fiery energy blasts at them. He also had a good number of the surviving kett on his command in order to outflank them.

Unfortunately for him Scott and his team were well versed in these kinds of tactics after dealing with the Cardinal. All they had to do was scatter forcing the kett to divert their forces and leaving them quite vulnerable.

Scott accessed his engineer profile in order to create a turret, to assist them in the battle. Jaal fired his modified kett rifle at the orb surrounding the Invictor disabling it and all them immediately opened fired upon him. He literally had no which way to turn as he desperately tried to get his forcefield backup.

Every time he managed to get his forcefield backup the use the same tactics and with them all scattered around it was impossible them to focus efforts on single person. The Prodromos soldiers, who had a lot of experience fighting the kett took out his remaining soldiers leaving him all alone and eventually they took him down.

With him now dead they immediately began to access the elevator controls that would take them up to the Zenith Observation Room at the top of the tower.

Once they reached the top Scott immediately accessed the console and disabled power to the entire facility. SAM also implemented a virus preventing the kett from ever accessing this facility again, they have now lost their main base of operations on Eos and it gave Prodromos a chance to expand safely.

"That's it. The base is offline," said Scott turning to the others.

"Everything outside too," said Drack as he looked out of the window. "Take a look."

Scott made his way over to the window and found that Drack was correct, no power was running throughout the entire facility.

Scott managed to access the terminal which had reports from the Invictor and apparently he seemed to be questioning the Archon's orders about studying the Remnant while the initiative was on the planet. He was becoming concerned that the Initiative would one day pose a threat to the kett.

Scott left Bradley's people at the facility, and they wanted to get as much information on the kett as possible and make sure that they can retake the facility.

* * *

Scott then started to locate a missing supplies that had mysteriously disappeared. At first glance it looked as if the local wildlife had taken them, but Scott had his doubts. Upon further analysis of the landing zones it became apparent that the crates had indeed been opened and the drops had been modified so that the culprits wouldn't run into anyone.

After scanning all the landing zones SAM believe that he found a possible location of these thieves. Scott immediately went to investigate and discovered that it had been a bunch of exiles stealing from them. At first their leader, Chase Gagnon threatened Scott to go away, but sadly be him he was not going to be intimidated and he was forced to step down.

Apparently they had joined the uprising out of fear and after becoming exiles it dawned on them that things could be worse. They then made their way out here, but they were afraid to approach anyone due to their past crimes. Scott could tell that they were sincere in their apologies and from everything that he heard they had every reason to be afraid. He was certain that Bradley would give them a second chance and wouldn't care what Tann said on the matter.

The next thing on their to-do list was to hunt down some missing drones across Eos and to establish some beacons for a technician who had been intercepted by the kett, but there was no telling whether he was alive or dead only that he wanted these beacons operational.

Jaal looked at Drack as they drove across Eos. "I've been reading krogan history. I have some questions.

Drack raised an eye. "Careful, krogan have a saying: history is written by the victors."

Jaal blinked. "Krogan do?"

* * *

They were able to find the drones easy enough, but the beacons turned out to be a bit more complicated than I imagined. They were filled with motivational speeches from a little girl, his daughter. Scott and the others were feeling very uneasy with every single beacon they placed, because apparently she stayed in the Milky Way living her life while her father stayed in stasis.

With kett threat now low, it was the best time in order to redirect that water supply for Hainly. Scott decided to bring Peebee along with this one as Vetra mentioned she had to coordinate supplies while they were here.

Placing the survey hammers was the easy bit, but Remnant appear to be attracted to them and immediately attacked them the moment they awoke. There were heading to the direction of the location where they need to install the second survey hammer and that's when they found an encampment.

They weren't exactly exiles, but they had split away from the Nexus and they had established their own little colony named Advent. Apparently they had left with the other exiles during the uprising, not wanting to be part of Tann's regime.

Unfortunately it seemed as if they were on the same mission for different reasons. The survey activity had altered the path of the river underground for them as well and if they took it Advent will no longer be independent. The Scout immediately offered a deal, he was willing to provide them information on some natural gas deposits close by. He offered that they would mine the gas for them and trade it.

Scott had to think about that, on the one hand it could do some serious damage to the environment, they learned the dangers purposely polluting the planet back on Earth, when they left it was still facing the repercussions of the early 21st century. However, it wouldn't be a bad idea to have some friendly neighbours just in case the kett returned. In the end Scott agreed to the deal.

Scott wanted ask a few more questions, firstly he wanted to know there were any Remnant close to Advent. The scout confirmed that they did had a small encounter with them, raising questions whether they were on the entire planet. Scott also wanted no there was any personal reason why disliked the Nexus.

He admitted that he didn't like the fact that the Nexus wanted people to wait for permission to start up their lives. They nearly took the initiative and set out on their own and apparently they were doing quite well without Nexus support. Their capital was named Aurora which was located hollow caves. He also assured Scott that as long as the Nexus support their borders they would have a problem.

Scott immediately headed towards the location provided by the Advent scout. And the others had concerns about unleashing natural gases on their first colonised planets. Scott however was certain they had learned from the mistakes from their past and the atmosphere processor could keep the atmosphere under control.

* * *

They immediately inserted the second survey hammer and just like before they were immediately attacked by Remnant. Scott was becoming concerned that this was not a coincidence, but they needed to place the final survey hammer.

"Last hammer," said Scott facing the others. "They should finish the job. Everyone ready?"

They then prepare themselves expecting to fight more Remnant, but they weren't prepared for what happens next. Suddenly shooting out of the ground was a giant Remnant robot. It looked like a worm of some kind, but it had three tails and it looked extremely angry.

Peebee happily named it an Architect, but its name was not what was concerning Scott at the moment. They quickly scattered and ducked for cover just before it fired some energy blasts. Scott quickly began trying to figure out a weakness, but Drack spotted before any of them.

"Hit it's leg!" he yelled.

Not able to come up with any better ideas Scott decided that it was their best option and it appeared that they were in fact doing some form of damage. They kept on firing at the leg until it finally screamed and its head opened up, exposing its power core.

"Head's open! Now's our chance!" said Cora.

They quickly opened fired with everything they had, before it had a chance to recover. However it was not going to go down that easy and it appeared to have the ability to create other Remnant as Nullifiers appear to back it up. So not only did they had to fight against these Remnant reinforcements, but they also had a concentrate power on the power conduits on the Architect leg as it fired them.

When they eventually managed to destroy one of the conduits on its leg it took off into the air. How it was able to accomplish that Scott had absolutely no idea, but they had to follow it before it had a chance to recover. The only way to catch up with the being was on the Nomad.

When they finally caught up to the use the same tactics as they did before, concentrating on the conduits in its legs. Thankfully it didn't appear to have any sort of intelligence so it was very easy to predict its movements. Then when they destroyed another one of its leg conduits like before it took off and they were forced to chase after it once again.

Fortunately it didn't seem to go far, apparently was quite drawn to the Remnant structures in the area, indicating some sort of homing signal within the structures. Then they aimed at the last leg conduits and were accomplished in destroying it. The only thing left to do was to annihilate its head conduct, but now it was firing some sort of remnant shards of them that exploded a few seconds after impact.

Fortunately Scott and his team were spread out, in order to confuse it with multiple targets. Scott then fired his assault rifle, which had been augmented with remnant tech to fire very powerful beam. That being was able to slice through the conduit very easily and then it collapsed.

Scott immediately rushed towards its head and began to interface with it, not wanting it to get back up. There was no way they could destroy the Architect, but SAM was positive that he would be able to reprogram it sending you instructions to make it leave.

Once it was reprogrammed it dropped some sort of a box on the ground and took off into the sky.

Scott then fell to the ground utterly exhausted. "Okay. Good. Not what I was expecting, but… wow."

"Ryder, it's Hainly, back at the outpost," said Hainly over the comm. "The seismic readings just went crazy, what happened?"

"A Remnant the size of a building," said Scott.

"What?" Hainly gasped. "At least you made it. And kept that thing away from the outpost. Nice work."

Inside the box saw that the architect left was a data core, similar to the one that Peebee found in the vault.

* * *

They quickly returned back to Prodromos and Hainly was still a little shocked about that giant Remnant they discovered. She however was a bit concerned about the natural gases they were now mining, and reminded him of the problems they had back on Earth. Scott also pointed out that they knew that every resource they acquired would have an environmental cost.

She agreed, though that meant that she had to do a lot more work in order to counter it. She was also concerned about Advent and was concerned of another giant Remnant appeared whether or not they should help given the fact that they had declared themselves independent. Scott agreed that they should jump in to help if they needed it.

Hainly then asked a personal favour from Scott, she informed him that Eos needs a water purification technician. Their block had to take up that position, but he was still in stasis after everything that happened on the planet. Normally she would ask the Nexus to revive him, but unfortunately he was her fiancé and that's why she turned to him. Scott promised that he would do whatever he could to help and she gave him his name, Evan Kendricks.

Once they had everything prepped and ready they left the outpost began to make their way to the Nexus.

* * *

On the Nexus, everyone was preparing for the angaran delegations arrival. Adam was with the other members of the Nexus leadership as they watched the shuttles landing at the port.

"This is monumental," said Addison.

"Let's just hope we make a good first impression," said Kesh.

The leader of the delegation then approached them with his bodyguards. He certainly looked like a wise and compromising individual and his skin was a bright purple.

"I am Isa de Navar, head of the Angaran Delegation," he said politely.

"I am Director Tann of the Andromeda Initiative, and on behalf of the Initiative I welcome you to the Nexus," he said and raised his hand.

Isa then raised his, but placed it behind Tann confusing the salarain. It was only until Adam nudged him and gestured his arm that he realise they had a different form of greeting compared to them. If Isa failed to notice this, he gave no indication.

"Yes, you of course have free access to the commons area and the Cultural Centre, but the security reasons we cannot allow you access to operations without permission from one of the leaders," Tann informed him.

Adam rolled his eyes, it was a good way to get them pissed off. "It's not that we don't trust you, but I'm sure that you understand that we are still in the midst of building the Nexus. It is as much for your protection as it is for ours."

"Of course," said Isa, once again showing no indication of been insulted.

Tann then gestured to Addison. "Director Addison has personally prepared rooms for you for your stay."

Addison then step forward. "If you need anything else, just contact a member of my staff and we can arrange anything you might need."

"We do not need much, I can assure you on that," said Isa.

"Administrator Kingsman has volunteered to act as a go-between between your delegation and us," Tann added gesturing to Adam.

Adam then stepped forward. "I am looking forward to working with you and your people."

"As I."

Tann then began taking them on a tour of the station or as much as he would allow.

"Good thing you stepped in when you did," said Addison looking at Tann. "He was about to start a dramatic incident."

"He's an accountant, not a diplomat," Adam pointed out. "The sooner we have proper elections the better."

"Perhaps you should run for president," Addison joked.

Adam knew that she had been joking, but he couldn't say that it wasn't a bad idea. However, he was jumping the gun, they were nowhere near for any form of elections. The idea was to have everyone outside of stasis and then begin the process of creating new form of government for the cluster and he wasn't certain if he would be alive when that happened.


	19. Sleeping Dragons

Before leaving the system, Scott wanted to check a few things and that when they found a kett orbiter cache just as Darket predicted. They took the liberty of pilfering all the resources within these caches, leaving the kett with nothing. It wasn't the only one they found, there was another quite a bit of a distance away just outside the system and just like with the others they took everything they were carrying.

Those caches won the only things they managed to find, but they were able to locate kett wreckage. According to Suvi the damage was caused by eezo destination and Kallo recognised it as a turian escape and manoeuvre.

This raised the possibilities that the shuttle was still out there, but it would be low on fuel as they had to use the eezo to create space mines. They search rather system and eventually managed to find the shuttle, but it was damaged. However, Suvi was able to detect stasis fields indicating that there were survivors and stop wasted no time to contact the Nexus as they would be better prepared for retrieval.

Orbiting around Eos they found the Architect, apparently the reprogramming was a success and now it was floating around the planet harmlessly and was now doing analysis of Eos' atmosphere. Peebee had a theory that it was the Architect that helped dug through the planet enabling the Remnant builders to build the vault underground.

"Ready to fly, Path…" Kallo then stopped as he looked at his controls. "What the…!"

Scott turn. "Found something?"

"Something pinged us," said Suvi looking confused. "And ID request. The Tempest auto-responded."

Scott wanted to find out what was pinning them and they found what appeared to be some sort of satellite.

"Is that a satellite? Is that what pinged us in this sector?" Scott asked.

"It's pulsing an Initiative call/response code," said Suvi looking confused. "Someone knows our tech inside and out."

"Let's get a scan."

Unfortunately when they started to scan it instantly exploded

"What the hell happened?" Scott asked.

"Anti-track measure?" said Suvi. "Drive system overloaded. Not quick enough, though. I got a serial that… has triggered an alert?"

"Pathfinder, we are to contact Director Addison as soon as possible," said SAM.

Scott shook his head trying to make any sense of this. "What is going on?"

* * *

Wanting answers Scott made his way to the meeting room and contacted Addison by hologram.

"Ryder, tell me about the satellite you found," she said.

"Director, what are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"My alert identified a ZK Resource Tracker," she explained. "They're emergency tech, full of override so they can bypass protocol. They were designed by Dr Zoe Jean Kennedy. She disappeared with the exiles. If her tech has shown up, that could give someone a backdoor to steal from your outposts."

Scott frowned, these trackers sound like a security risk. "While were these trackers allowed to bypass protocols?"

"They're supposed to be hubs. To rapidly track and pull resources if lives are at stake somewhere. That's why they weren't deployed. Tann didn't like anyone bypassing his rubber stamp."

"If this satellite is new, how has it kept up with our security measures?"

"That's a very good question."

"What was Dr Kennedy's role in the Initiative?" Scott asked.

"She designed the orbital beacons, forward stations and have to kit in the Tempest. She'd ram an upgrade through before the requisition was on Tann's desk. Dr Kennedy disappeared along with the exiles. That was a big loss."

"She disappeared _with_ the exiles, but you aren't calling her one?" Scott noted.

"She sympathised, but we'd never let an expert like that go. She was vital. That in the chaos, a lot of things—and people—went missing."

Scott raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "Pretty extreme to set up a personal alert. Why do that?"

"A lot of Dr Kennedy's projects were unofficial."

"But you back them. Like these trackers?" Scott assumed.

"I don't want some asshole using my access codes to cut a backdoor into our resources. Or Tann blaming me for it," she says strictly, though Scott got the impression that there was more to it than that. "But, I also want to know what happened to her."

Scott could definitely see why finding Dr Kennedy and shutting down these trackers were priority.

"If we have to find that tech or the person where do we begin?" Scott asked.

"You got a sliver of data from the first tracker. With more scans, maybe Suvi can assemble a point of origin. Obviously these trackers are being developed where Initiative tech is concentrated. That means outposts. Try another outpost system, or place more. Maybe you'll draw them out. Whoever 'they' are."

"And when we find them?"

"They're stealing our resources. My concern is Dr Kennedy, her tech, their lives. In that order," she said bluntly.

With that she entered the transmission and Scott began to wonder what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Scott decided it was time to make their way back to the Nexus for resupplies, he also wanted to find out how the angara were doing on the Nexus.

No sooner had he left the port than Keri approached him, how she managed to figure out that he was returning was beyond him, but she was certainly quick to ask questions.

"Free for an interview?" she asked. "I'd like to know more about the angara. It's not often a first contact goes so smoothly. At least the angara are more peaceful than the kett. There's high hopes for this alliance."

"The angara are survivors, and they're willing to help. They'll be great allies," said Scott.

"The angara soldier who joined your crew has a few fans already, but everyone's talking about Aya. Green plants, flowing water… our leaders have discussed whether we should send colonists there."

Scott merely shrugged. "If the angara say yes, I don't see why not."

"I wonder who gets to make that call. The angara don't have much of a government left. Okay, that's…" She then shut down her camera and looked at Scott. "Oh, Colonist registration is up since last episode. Tann sent this for you. Inspiring, huh?"

She then handed him credits and walked off.

* * *

Scott found Vetra on a viewing platform and looked as if she was in deep thought.

"I wonder what my dad would think of all this," she said. "Would he have encouraged the move? Come with us, if he could?"

Scott leaned on the railings and looked at her. "I'm sure he would've, to be with you guys."

Vetra nodded. "Yeah, I think so too. Sid doesn't remember anything about him, but I do. I think you might've liked it here."

* * *

Scott met up with a guy named Bailey and he asked him about Gil. Apparently he used to work with him at the hangers and asked if he was available. Scott did not want to get mixed up in someone else's love life.

Scott also met up with some anagar diplomats and they were extremely grateful for him rescuing their Moshae. They also informed him that the head of the delegation was at the Cultural Centre and informed him that he would be honoured to speak with.

Scott began making his way to the Cultural Centre when he passed a concerning-looking citizen.

"Whoa, it's the Pathfinder," she said stunned.

"It's me," said Scott feeling a little uneasy.

"You're the one that befriended the strange new people," she said gesturing to the angara diplomats. "These angara. And now they're… here, on the Nexus. How do we know we can trust them? I mean for certain?"

Scott sighed, he was a little more concerned about them earning the angara trust. "Remember, we're the strangers. This is their home, and they've welcomed us. They've earned our trust."

"I guess," she said still looking concerned.

"Talk to them. Get to know them," Scott encouraged. "See for yourself."

She nodded. "Good advice. I will."

* * *

Scott finally made his way to the Cultural Centre and found the Control Centre Liaison talking to the Head of the Angaran Delegation, Isa.

"And we're happy to help your guards secure their weapons," she said.

"I prefer them armed for now," said Isa. "You understand, of course."

Scott then approached the two of them. "Oh, Pathfinder," said the Liaison. "This is the head of the angaran delegation."

Isa looked at him. "The one that saved the Moshae. She speaks highly of you. Call me Isa de Navar."

"Welcome, Ambassador," said Scott. "The angara's first formal visit will be one for the history books."

"I wonder what they'll say."

"I was just explaining to the ambassador that armed guards aren't necessary here," the Liasison explained.

Scott looked at Isa. "Is something wrong, Ambassador?

"Please walk with me, Pathfinder," he said.

* * *

Scott followed Isa outside and they overlooked the viewing platform and looked down at everyone going about their business.

"So much life," said Isa as he smiled at all the people. "All different, all united. The way it could have been…" He then looked at Scott. "Seventy-five years ago, we were scattered, struggling to rebuild after the Scourge. Then the kett arrived. Alien life—it was monumental. But then they deceived and enslaved us. So I hope you understand my… precautions."

After what the angara went through Scott couldn't blame them to be on the side of caution, he probably would have done the same thing if the roles were opposite. It was annoying however that all this mistrust could have been avoided if they had arrived eighty years earlier.

"Your people have endured much, Ambassador. I'd be cautious too," said Scott.

"Yet all this—your Initiative—is proof there's a better way," he said gesturing to all the different species working together. "I want to believe in this alliance, Pathfinder. The Moshae says you're trustworthy. Please, help me trust in you."

"We don't expect you to enter this alliance blindly, Ambassador," said Scott. "Everything we say, you can check."

He looked at him in surprise. "You'd be that open with us?"

"We have nothing to hide."

Isa turned towards his guards that approached him and judging from the look on his face, Scott had managed to earn his trust.

"They'll surrender their weapons to your militia, if that's satisfactory," he offered.

"Thank you," said Scott gratefully. "We won't disappoint you, Ambassador."

"Paavoa set java jarevaon, Pathfinder," he said politely in his native tongue. "'Welcome to Andromeda."

* * *

Scott made his way back into the Cultural Centre wasn't surprised to find Jaal their studying on their Galaxy. Even before they had started this alliance with the angara, Scott approved Jaal's permission to access the Cultural Centre on the Nexus.

"Pathfinder," Jaal smiled as Scott approached him. "Thank you for arranging my access to the Cultural Centre." He then turned his eyes back to the database you are skimming through. "There's so much to study here! It could take a lifetime."

"I'd enjoy at," Scott smiled. "All the reading—history, science, culture. Get some snacks, settle into that corner over there…"

"No offence, but I'm starting with the asari," said Jaal.

Scott shrugged. "Oh, sure. But when you get to elcor Hamlet, I want to know."

* * *

Scott then encountered what appeared to be angara soldier, but he seemed somewhat different. The way he was standing almost reminded him of his father began to wonder whether he was some form of angara commando.

"Interesting place, isn't it?" he said. "For the smiles and handshakes. Not many soldiers. Even though when politicians make peace, it's we soldiers who keep it."

Scott shrugged. "Politicians get nervous when you hold anything more explosive than a rotten egg."

The soldier laughed. "You've seen this, too. The military life echoes everywhere. But—names. I know you, Pathfinder. I am Andraknor, a Heskaarl with the Resistance."

He then raised his hand in the normal angara greeting and Scott did the same.

"A 'Heskaarl?'" Scott frowned.

"Centuries ago, Heskaarl were 'special forces.' We defended colonies, passing our training via oral history," he explained. "Few remember us now. I came to learn what the Milky Way knows of such things. I hear your father was part of a similar program: an N7."

"What have you learned about the N7 program?" Scott asked curiously.

"Human soldiers who trained on exotic worlds—Arcturus, Europa, Rio de Janeiro. They learned to fight in all environments on little food or sleep. To care for their injuries. To lead. Is that accurate? Wasn't your father one of them?"

Scott nodded. "He was one of the first N7s. He was proud of that, even though he didn't stay in service. Didn't stop them from teaching me and my sister a few tricks."

"So you carry a little that knowledge with you, as well as your Pathfinder skills," said Andraknor looking intrigued. "N7 training would benefit my people. Heskaarl training would benefit yours. Perhaps… a few war games? Show me how you handle the test of a Heskaarl recruit. Challenge yourself—and teach me."

Scott couldn't pass up an offer like this. "A chance to work with the angaran best of the best? Absolutely."

"Excellent! I activate our training beacons. Finding them could be your first test. After that, I look forward to learning."

"You want to know more about the N7 program you should talk to Administrator Kingsman, he actually served with an N7, one of the best."

"I'll do that."

* * *

Unfortunately not everything was happy on the Nexus Scott came across some angry protesters near Hydroponics. There were few militia guards survey in the area, no doubt on standby in case things got violent.

A male turain appear to be the one in charge. "Seems quiet for now. Look, Jonesy—"

"I know," said Jonesy looking as concerned. "This is what I signed up for either."

Scott then approached him. "Hey, Pathfinder."

"You're with the militia, right? What's going on in there?"

"A crowd of people in Hydroponics and they won't leave."

"They're disrupting operations," said Jonesy. "Might get nasty. Can you talk to them?"

Scott nodded, but he had to tread carefully this could start a new uprising and with the angara on the Nexus they could have chosen a worse time.

"Hey, what's going on?" said Scott as he approached the crowd.

"That is your 'new galaxy'!" an angry krogan roared. "Making speeches about some fresh start while your kids stay frozen!"

"And it's all thanks to your Pathfinder," said a frustrating asari.

"Excuse me?" said Scott.

"We've waited months for our families to come out of stasis. They should have gone to your outpost."

"But since you think research is so important military personnel got bumped down the list. Like my clan brothers," said the krogan.

"All the reassignments mean that they're in ten different colony blocks now!" said a female turian.

"And my mother got caught in the middle," said a human male, who can bring more than 20.

"I found that the outpost—I don't decide who stays in stasis," said Scott.

The asari glared at him. "You don't care you've torn families apart?"

"That's not what I said."

"Maybe you can still set things right," said the young man. "I just want Mum out of stasis. That's all anyone here wants."

"You do stasis revival. You can tell our leaders you're opening those pods. Today," said the female turian.

"I authorise whole colony blocks or a few emergency revivals," said Scott looking at her. "I can't wait dozens of random people."

"We don't whose finger pushes the button. If you can't, our 'leaders' can. And if you tell them, they will."

Scott sighed, he knew that the situation will grow worse unless he taught the other leaders. "Okay. I'll talk to the leadership about what we can do."

"Fourteen months of promises. It's time for some results," said the krogan.

"We tried petitioning Addison," said the female turian. "She ignored us. Screw her."

"Start with Kandros," said the asari. "He sent those tin soldiers over there. Maybe he'll take us seriously."

* * *

After that Scott immediately made his way to operations, but he wanted time to clear his head and process the demands from the protesters. He knew that the leaders would be very reluctant to authorise so many people to come out of stasis, but if they didn't things could get bloodier and the situation was quite different compared to the first few months in Andromeda.

Wanting to clear his head and to talk to someone, he decided to make his way to Kesh's office.

"First contact, huh?" she said as he entered. "The last one of any note was when your people stumbled over that relay. If a trade us materials that'll help fix the Nexus. I'm good with it."

Scott nodded and made his way over to Drack, who appear to be in thought.

"You sure look thoughtful," Scott noted.

"Just thinking about the first time Kesh got her hands on a toolkit…"

"Master engineer from the day she was born?"

"Quads, no," said Drack shaking his head. "She worked hard at it. Let's see, the first time… yeah. It was our power generator. She took it apart." He then laughed. "With the blunt side."

"Wouldn't that cause shorts or something?" Scott asked, barely able to picture it.

"She liked the fireworks. You can imagine what it was like when she figured out that cracking open bigger things made even bigger sparks."

* * *

Scott made his way over to Addison in order to inform the allegations on Spender, but she merely dismissed them. She wasn't about to lose her assistant over some spotty rumours, even if they had some justification.

Tann seemed to be quite pleased with the appearance of the angara when he made his way to Pathfinder HQ. He has been in the midst of negotiations over the comm, but he didn't leave much of an impression and Scott was really hoping that Adam would take of the diplomatic side of things, ironic considering he was a former soldier.

"Congratulations are in order," he said as Scott approached his desk. "Peaceful contact with the angara—it's everything the Initiative stands for."

"From what I've seen we could spend years learning about their culture," said Scott.

"I'm sure you've pleased our scientists to no end. This was a rare occurrence in the Milky Way. I hope rescuing the Moshae leads to stronger ties between our people."

* * *

Scott then made his way over to Adam, who appear to be doing a bit of research on the kett.

"Ah, Scott, I was wondering when you would make an appearance," he said.

"Studying the kett?" said Scott as he approached him.

"Know your enemy and after what you found on that facility has raised many concerns," said Adam. "Cement an alliance between us and the angara is a good first step, painfully obvious that none of us can defeat the kett by ourselves."

"What have you found out?" Scott asked.

"We believe that just as technologically advanced as us, but they're not as adaptable," said Adam.

"What you mean?"

"Their bases have very good outward security, but in a securities left much to be desired. It clearly never dawned on them that an infiltration team could get past their defences and cause some real havoc. Sadly we don't know enough about their culture for any comparisons."

"And would you think of this Meridian?"

"I read your reports and I know enough to know that we can't let the Archon get his hands on it, but Nexus leaders are a bit more the side of caution. They would rather focus more on our outposts then on this terraforming system."

"Don't they realise what this could be in for the cluster?"

"I believe they see that since the Archon has no control over the Remnant there is no need to beat him to it."

"But you don't agree."

"Believe it or not I've been in a sort of similar race before and it nearly ended in disaster because no one would listen to the people they put in charge of the investigation. I do not want to make that same mistake."

"How are things going with the angara?"

"Pretty well all things considered, but Tann wants to see if you can't get more angara on the station. He is also pushing for more social visits on Aya and to be quite frank he is not exactly a diplomat."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Scott nodded.

"In truth it me and Addison but a hand in the entire negotiations with the angara on the station," Adam explained. "If we suffer any problems I'll be sure to contact you."

Scott nodded, it was nice to see that someone on the Nexus was taking him seriously.

* * *

Scott then made his way to militia HQ, it was time that he informed Kandros of the protesters.

Kandros appeared to be a little concerned about the report from that kett facility. "So that's what the kett are up to—transforming people into willing slaves?"

"Now we know why they take so many prisoners."

"Well, they're sure as hell not taking any more."

"I need to talk to about stasis revival and those protesters in Hydroponics," said Scott.

"I see," said Kandros with the look of dread about him. It was clear that he was hoping to keep this quiet. "Maybe I should get the others for this."

* * *

It took about 10 minutes for everyone to gather around Kandros' desk.

"Protesters have seized Hydroponics?" Tann asked.

"They want their families out of stasis," Scott explained. "The outpost on Eos disrupted the schedule. They're scattered across colony blocks—dozen of people. The protesters want this fixed today."

"The realities of our position are—"

"We can't wake those families," said Kesh, cutting across him. "We don't have the resources, and there's nowhere to put them."

"We settled Eos!" said Scott raising his voice. "There's no space down there for a few extra?"

"It's not that simple, Ryder," said Addison. "Everything Eos produces right now is accounted for."

"And if we send soldiers to a research outpost, there'll be trouble," Kandros added.

"What do you suggest?" Scott asked.

"Leave the families in stasis where it's safe and get those protesters out of Hydroponics," said Tann bluntly. "They seem sympathetic, but so did the exiles. We can't risk another revolt. Survival is more important than family reunions."

"What would you do with the protesters?" Scott asked looking at Kandros.

"I'd send in a squad and marched them out. At gunpoint, if we must. If they resist a few might land in medbay. But it's better than losing Hydroponics—or the Nexus."

"Do you think these protesters could turn violent?"

"We're all pioneers. Even civilians are tough enough to start something."

"And interfering in Hydroponics threatens our oxygen supply," Kesh added. "They know that."

Scott had to agree that they had some very good points, but he was still concerned that this might start a new uprising. Complicating the fact was also the angara, who treasure family above anything else. The situation was completely different than it had been 14 months ago, the station was almost fully operational and now they had a habitable planet, maybe even more when Scott continued reactivating vaults.

"These people aren't the enemy," said Scott looking at them. "We didn't come all this way to rip families apart. We'll manage the resources squeeze somehow."

Tann looked uneasy. "Your compassion is… admirable, but…"

"Guess we're all tightening our belts," Kandros grumbled.

"You can run a stasis override command from Operations," Addison informed Scott. "I hope the rest will be that easy."

* * *

Scott made his way to Operations and began transmitting the override codes for stasis revival.

"Okay. Sending the override command. The stasis pod should start unlocking," he said.

Then the young man from the protesters approached him and stared at him. "You're really doing this? I was at the protest in Hydroponics. I thought we'd just get more excuses. But we already lost a year waiting for our families. I'm glad it's time."

Scott looked at him. "I know exactly what you're feeling. My family has suffered too."

"Then you know why this matters. My mum was get something would go wrong and she'd be awake in stasis all that time. She isn't—it doesn't work like that, but I… just want her out. So I _know_."

"Override complete," said SAM. "Stasis revival triggered on the Nexus for Jasper, K: Griffith, G: Pilkvist, A: Demirci, P: Kozlov, S…"

"There, that's her!" he said excitedly.

"Why are you still here?" Scott asked. "Go be the first face your mum wakes up to."

"I will. Thank you!" he said and dashed off.

"Given new resource allocations, personal in stasis on the Hyperion may now be required to wait longer," SAM warned Scott.

Scott had a feeling that might happen, but there was very little chance of any kind of rebellion on the Hyperion.

"When it's time, you'll have a home to wake up to. I promise," said Scott quietly.

* * *

Kandros wasn't too happy with the outcome of the protesters, he argued that now they had to increase their rations and was concerned that more protesters will get what they want by rioting.

Scott then made his way onto the Hyperion and Dunn had informed him that an angara delegate had just received a tour of the ark. She was amazed that they had already made first contact with the peaceful species.

Scott made his way to SAM Node, he had managed to unlock another one of his father's memories and he wanted access it.

"Ryder, one of your father's memories is available," SAM informed him.

"Let's see it," said Scott.

"This memory is from when your parents return to Earth, after your mother was diagnosed with the disease," SAM informed him.

* * *

Scott closed his eyes and when he opened them he found himself in his father's body once again. It was still strange getting use of the fact that he was conscious everything around him, but was unable to move or speak on his own.

He took in his surroundings and appeared that he was in some sort of laboratory. He recognised it as the one next to their house on Earth, he had visited a good number of times with his sister when they return to Earth.

However, what caught his eye more than anything else was his mother standing in front of him. He never thought that he would see her in the flesh once again, but she looked immensely frustrated judging from the fact she was pacing up and down.

"It's simple. We take SAM…" said Alec.

"Who?" Ellen frowned.

"I named the AI: 'Simulated Adapted Matrix.' SAM," he explained and looked down at what appeared to be the prototype of SAM Node with SAM's holographic image being transmitted. "We used your research and interface SAM with an implant."

His mother looked deeply concerned. "Um… my work on biotics implants was yielding results, but this… I don't know."

"What did the doctors say?"

"Alec…"

"What did he say?"

She sighed. "It's getting worse."

"There's your answer," said Alec as if that proved his point. "This _will_ work. SAM can fix you."

"Alec, I'm not some war you have to win… you're not an N7 anymore," she said grasping his hand.

"That doesn't mean we—"

"They kick you out of the Alliance for this."

"We're talking about your life."

Ellen looked at him sincerely. "Alec, did you ever consider that maybe it's my time to go? I'm human… we die. It happens."

"Ellen, _please,_ " Alec pleaded as he placed his hand over hers. "Losing you is not an option. The kids aren't going to lose their mother. God knows they never had a father."

"Then give them one."

"They'd just asked for a refund."

Ellen shook her head and looked at SAM. "So can this SAM talk yet?"

"Hello, Ellen," said SAM. "Why did the tree go to the dentist?"

Ellen was quite taken aback by this response. "Uh…"

"To get a root canal," said SAM.

Ellen laughed at the terrible joke.

"Humour algorithms," Alex shrugged. "Can't seem to get the hang of it."

"Or maybe it's the guy teaching them," said Ellen with a small smile.

* * *

Scott then found himself back in SAM Node was still trying to process everything that he saw.

"That felt so real…" said Scott feeling his hand where he felt his mother's touch. "Mom was right there. A live."

"It was the first time I met Ellen," said SAM. "My education on human mortality began that day. Your mother seemed prepared to die."

"But Dad wasn't ready," said Scott shaking his head. "Mum was just trying to prepare him."

"Even though all human beings one day expire."

"Yeah, but when it's someone you love—it's not that cut and dry."

"I'm beginning to understand where your father's resolve came from," said SAM. "Private audio logs are now available in your father's quarters. I detect additional memories, but they are currently locked. They may yet hold answers."

"Okay, I'll keep working on it."

* * *

Scott then made his way to his father's quarters and accessed his terminal and access the logs that related to SAM's development. His father had discussed the geth revolt with a quarian historian and he believed that what started the revolt was the fact that the geth had no meaningful perceptions of the world and diversity they took for granted and they saw them as creators and superiors. To his surprise he also discovered that his father had some dealings with the Shadow Broker in acquiring a code of some sort that was needed to make SAM and it sounded as if he had paid a fortune for some form of code.

"Give me that, Alec," said his mother's voice. "We've heard enough of you talking. Right. So, here's the irony. My research on biotic implants and eezro caused this stupid disease. But maybe it it'll save me, too."

"No 'maybe' about it," said his father's voice in the background.

"Hey, this is _my_ secret log," his mother scolded. "Anyway, the right type of implant, joined with the right type of AI, could actually bolster human physiology. Even as the disease is trying to kill me, the implant and SAM are counteracting it, keeping things balanced. Result: I get to hang around a little longer. Maybe collect on all these anniversary dinners this guy owes me."

* * *

When Scott left the Hyperion he encountered a hopeful looking civilian, she had overheard that they had found a true golden world and wondered when they would start moving. Scott pointed out that the world belonged to the angara and there was limited space, he also pointed out that it was important for them to find their own golden worlds as well.

Scott then made his way to Vortex and it sounded as if they were encouraging people to go on stage to recite songs or poems and he didn't even have to be good. Dutch was grateful with some of the ingredients Scott managed to collect and gave him a drink he called the Tall Moose.

Scott then managed to find Gil, who had invited him to a round of poker.

"So, Ryder," said Gil as Scott sat down opposite him. "I think I've found my purpose in life."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Scott asked.

"Thrashing you at poker," Gil smiled as he began shuffling the deck. "Shall I deal?"

" _Ryder, I can read Gil's vital signs and give you an advantage during the game, if you like,_ " said SAM over their private channel.

Scott smiled at Gil. "Do it."

"The Pathfinder has spoken," said Gil and began shuffling the deck.

They had been playing for about five minutes and with a little help from SAM, Scott was beating the pants of Gil.

"Were you holding out on me? You're pretty good at this," said Gil as he looked up from his hand.

"Don't act so surprised."

"Poker's lost me several friends over the years. The only one who still plays me is my buddy Jill—I know," he said noting Scots expression. "Jill and Gil."

"Not the type to give up, huh?" Scott assumed.

"Never. She'll be with me to the bitter end, come what may." He then drew another card from the deck and began looking at his options. "Jill's a fertility expert. Heads the Initiative's CRC. My only real friend from back home." He then placed some chips on the table. "I bet fifty."

"I call," said Scott showing his hand, knowing he wasn't going to win anything with it. "The CRC?"

"Colonial Reproduction Committee," Gil explained as he took his winnings. "She's always teasing me that I'm making her job harder. Says if I'm not making babies, I'm part of the problem. We have that kind of relationship."

"Hmm," Scott frowned. "Sounds kind of disrespectful. It doesn't bother you?"

Gil shook his head as he dealt a new hand the two of them. "She's like family. Supports me unconditionally. We just ride each other like that. You should meet her. You'll see. She's amazing." He then put more chips on the table. "Another hundred."

" _He's bluffing,_ " SAM warned.

"I call," Scott smiled showing off his hand.

Gil whistled as Scott had a pair of queens while he only had a pair of twos. "Nice. That one's yours."

They kept on playing and eventually Gil ran out of chips and he had no choice but to conceal defeat.

"Well, the winning streak's over," he said. "You beat me, Ryder, far and square. Guess I continue searching for my true purpose in life."

Scott sighed, he had to be honest with Gil. "Gil listen. Wish I could say that it was skill, but… I was getting help with SAM."

Gil didn't look entirely surprised. "Kind of figured. Pretty obvious, actually."

"You mad?"

"Hell, no. The day I can beat you with SAM helping is the day I become all-powerful. I'm just gonna have to keep my eye on you. I can think of worse fates. Jill predicted you'd be my downfall. Wait 'til I tell her you're a cheat."

"Ouch," said Scott as he rose to his feet. "Have fun. And thanks for the game."

Soon they were able to get resupplied at the Nexus and Scott managed to offer my stasis revival to Chief Engineer Lito and Water Tech Kendricks and found a list of movies of Liam. With everything done they left the Nexus to carry on their mission.


	20. Meet the Resistance

When Scott made his way to the bridge he found Kallo looking quite outraged, clearly Gil had done some redesigning.

"I don't believe it," he growled furiously. "Gil's reconfigured I entire nav array. O'Connell risked a dozen spacewalks putting that in place. Damn it!"

Suvi looked at him calmly. "Kallo, don't—"

Kallo had clearly reached his limit and rose out of his seat. "Take the helm. I've had enough of this!"

* * *

Moments later Kallo was confronting Gil in the research room and the argument had earned them an audience.

"You don't give a damn what my team and I went through to build this ship!" he spat.

Gil merely folded his arms. "No, I don't. I care about us surviving out here, and it that means redesigning—"

"You don't have the right!"

Scott two had another this infighting, he wanted this settled once and for all. Clearly the two of them realise this as they remain silent as Scott approached them.

"Knock it off, both of you!" Scott ordered.

"Sure," said Gil narrowing his eyes at Kallo. "Once he gets off my back about how I work on the Tempest."

"You weren't here," Kallo snapped. "We had to get all kinds of new tech working in a single starship. Fifty-hours shifts. Epiphanies. Accidents… Humans can forget. Salarians can't. To me, it's all still happening." He then raised his arms gesturing to the entire Tempest. "My team is _here_! Stripping down the Tempest like some broken radio risks everything they suffered to build. Their legacy!"

Scott had a feeling that Kallo was been a bit too hard on Gil, it's not like he was being disrespectful to the original designers. "If he had the Tempest up on blocks, I might see it."

Gil looked at Kallo with a calmed expression. "Look, Kallo. Your people did a great job. But they're dead. And they couldn't have anticipated half the problems in Heleus. Like the Scourge. If we don't adapt, we'll die too. Is that what you want their 'legacy' to be?"

"Gutting a complex ship in space isn't adapting! It irresponsible! And… disrespectful," said Kallo.

Scott knew that he had to put an end to this and as much as it might hurt Kallo feelings, he knew that Gil was right. Every single shipping history had to be adapted to certain situations not only to remain functional but for the safety of the crew there was no denying of all the hazards in Heleus were unlike anything in the Milky Way.

"The Tempest is ours now," said Scott putting his foot down. "She has to serve our mission first, in whatever capacity we need." He then turned to Gil. "Gil, change whatever you have to."

Kallo looked disappointed and narrowed his eyes at Scott. "I wonder. In time, will strangers be treating your achievements so carelessly?"

He then walked off making his way back to the bridge and Gil looked immensely relieved.

"Peace and quiet," he said with a smile. "Finally. Thanks, Ryder."

Scott said nothing and looked at everyone present. "Okay, show's over. Back to it."

* * *

Scott made his way to engineering to see how Gil was doing after his final decision, but instead he asked him quite the random question.

"Hey, there," he said.

"Hey yourself."

"Question for you."

"Shoot."

"When all this craziness is over, think you'll ever have kids."

"Where the heck's that coming from?" Scott questioned.

"Jill—the best friend I mentioned while you and SAM were cheating at poker… She's starting the Initiative's first repopulation efforts at Prodromos. It's all she can talk about. Got me thinking. At the end of the day, this whole thing, the Andromeda Initiative… we're basically here to spawn."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "It took you this long to figure that out?"

"I told you, I deem really think this thing through. But nothing we do here really matters unless we survive. Jill's right. At some point, we better get busy making babies."

"True enough," Scott agreed.

Gil shook his head. "Who knew this whole thing was a glorified dating service." He sighed, shuddering at the prospect. "The biological imperative is kind of a bummer."

"So, you want to have a child of your own."

Gil paused. "I… I don't know. That's never been a thing for me. You know me. Whatever my gut says is the moment, I do—and I don't look back. My mum says that's how my dad was. I would know. His gut moved on before I was born."

"I had no idea. It must've been hard."

"Hey, I turned out all right," said Gil dismissively. "He did his part. Brought me into the world. Maybe that's enough. Thanks were talking, Ryder."

* * *

Scott pass the medical bay where he overheard Peebee and Lexi talking to one another and it sounded pretty heated.

"Yeah? When's the last time you had a _normal_ conversation," Peebee snapped.

"This is a normal conversation," said Lexi sounding frustrated.

Peebee laughed. "No. This is you trying to figure me out. Categorise my flaws. Put a label on me."

"That isn't—"

"Everyone on this ship is a big experiment to you. And I've got no interest in being a guinea pig."

Scott then decided to enter the medbay, he wanted to talk to Lexi anyway.

"Everything all right?" Scott asked looking concerned.

"Oh, yes," said Lexi. "Peebee and I were just… having a debate."

"You mean argument."

"No, that would be unprofessional."

"If you say so," Scott shrugged.

Lexi looked at him. "Ryder… do you think I'm uptight?"

Scott wasn't quite sure how to answer that question. "I—"

Lexi shook her head. "No—never mind. Don't answer that. Let's just… talk about something else."

Scott nodded, as he too was eager to change the subject. "I ran across another memory fragment. Dad made SAM for mum. To cure her. I knew that was part of it, but…"

"You didn't know it was a driving force," she finished.

Scott just shook his head. "He gave up everything trying to save her."

"You do realise how important his family was to him?" Lexi asked sounding a little surprised.

Scott rubbed the back of his head. "I guess not."

"Maybe that's what he wanted you to see."

* * *

Scott then made his way over to Liam and gave him the copy of the Nexus' movie library he downloaded. Liam was hoping for something good within it, though apparently he was half expecting agricultural learning vids.

Scott then made his way onto the bridge to find out how Kallo was dealing with the fact that Gil was free to do whatever he wanted with the Tempest.

"A foolish thing to get angry over, isn't it?" Kallo asked as Scott approached him. "I suppose the Tempest is just like any other ship, to be taken apart and put back together. Or she will be, once Gil's had his way."

Scott was positive that Gil wouldn't go that far. "Gil's upgrading the Tempest, not scrapping her. She's in good hands," he said assuring.

"I wish I could believe you. But perhaps…" He sighed deeply. "Anything else?"

Scott wanted to cheer him up by asking more questions about the Tempest, but sadly he wasn't in the mood.

* * *

Scott then made his way over to Suvi, who looked a little excited.

"Liam says that he is planning a movie night?" she said looking up at him.

"That's the idea."

"He's putting it off because… it didn't seem right, after seeing that exaltation facility. But now there's a delay, I had a thought. Every vid's better with snacks, right? I found an angaran recipe for those little morsels you can make from local Heleus plants. But it's rare and…"

"You want me to look for one?" Scott assumed.

Suvi looked up. "Oh, would you? I'd love to, you know, be social and things."

* * *

Scott decided that it was time to return to Voeld, the kett presence on the planet was getting a little out of hand. It also can hurt to cement better relationships with the Angara Resistance, there could even be a possibility of establishing an outpost if they have their permission.

They had to make their way all the way back to Resistance HQ, thankfully Kallo had a far easier time landing the ship the last time. Jaal led the way and they approached the female angara, who must be the commander in charge of this base.

"Good to see you again Commander Do Xeel," said Jaal.

She turned and smiled. "And you Jaal." She then turned and looked at Scott. "You must be the Pathfinder who saved the Moshae. I'm Anjik Do Xeel, commander of this encampment. You are welcome here, as an ally of the angara."

"Thank you for allowing us into your base, Commander," said Scott politely.

"Your actions display your soul's intentions," she said as she began to lead them deeper into the base. " hope you will join the fight against the kett. We've held the kett at bay, but we have been unable to deal a decisive blow. The longer things drag on, the greater our disadvantage."

"That's why I came. To help."

"If you want to know where you can make a difference, go to the post overlooking the valley. Nothing happens on Voeld without our lookouts knowing about it. Before you go, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"How are you holding up against the kett?" Scott asked.

A Resistance soldier then handed Anjik a datapad. "It hasn't been easy. We've had our victories, but we're small force. Too small."

Jaal frowned. "Didn't Evfra send recruits?"

"Most of them are young, untrained," she said regretfully. "If we want to beat the kett, we need medics, technicians and skilled fighters."

"Then Ryder and I will help," Jaal offered.

Scott looked up. "We will?"

"If the commander needs recruits, we'll find them."

Scott had his doubts. "I'm an outsider. How could I convince anyone to join your Resistance?"

"You may be an outsider, but Jaal is an experienced soldier with unmatched passion," said Anjik. "He's inspired the will to fight in so many of us."

"And you're the hero who saved our Moshae," Jaal pointed out. "That carries weight."

Scott could see they had nothing to lose in assisting the Resistance. "Jaal's right. We can find the people you need."

"I'd be happy to take anyone you send my way," said Anjik gratefully as he handed the datapad back to the soldier. "You have my gratitude." She then looked at Jaal. "Both of you."

"How long has the Resistance been around?" Scott asked.

"Nearly as long as the kett. With our military destroyed, civilians took the fight into their own hands. They formed the Resistance as a final effort to retake our home."

"It seems to be working," Scott noted.

"Only since Evfra took over. His tactics gave us the push we needed against the kett. But even now, we're a long way from winning."

"I've met, Evfra. He's… interesting," said Scott trying to find the right words.

Anjik nodded and clearly understood what he meant. "He's never been good at first impressions. He can be stern, but he's exactly what the Resistance needs. Evfra took a scattered band of civilian fighters and moulded them into an effective army. What success we've had against the kett is entirely due to his leadership."

"Most people seem to respect him," Scott noted.

"Because he would do anything for his people. He inspires the same in us. We may not always agree with Evfra, but we'd follow him to the end of the stars."

"That's it for now," said Scott.

"I'll be here you need any questions."

* * *

Scott then began to investigate the base, it was really an impressive set up. On his way he met up with an angaran panicked, who more than happily gave him a shield modification for the Nomad. He also had a conversation with the bases medical officer, who was in the best of moods due to the fact that they had no medical supplies and Scott promised that he would locate the missing medical supplies.

He also learned a bit more about angara physiology, he discovered that they naturally exorbitant sunlight into their bodies. If they did not get enough sunlight the interface they called go dark which could be fatal and seeing as Voled was covered in snow storms it made things very treacherous for the angara.

He also managed to hack a terminal and found that the supply officer had in having troubles locating supplies. He confronted the supply officer to this and agreed to make his way to the rendezvous point to find out why the supplies were missing.

Scott then approached an angaran priest, who is more than welcome them.

"Welcome," she said with a kind smile. "You're the Pathfinder, yes? I am Roshwar Linn."

Scott looked at the war when saw a good number of symbols. "What are these symbols on the wall?"

"My people worship him in private," Jaal explained.

"And I give them the blessing. Would you like one?" Roshwar asked.

"I'm a bit of a stranger to your faith," said Scott awkwardly.

"A stranger in all things, perhaps," she said gently. "The blessing is offered with simple goodwill."

"Why don't you practice your religion in public?" Scott frowned.

"Those who are slaves to the kett are forbidden to express their spiritual beliefs," she explained. "We honour that isolation by practising privately. Faith is also strongest when no one sees it."

Scott decided that it wouldn't be a bad thing to respect their religion. "It would be an honour."

Roshwar nodded and began moving her hands in front of him. "I give you strength and courage—yet be clear your heart."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "You seem troubled."

She looked up, clearly she did something she wasn't supposed to. "Oh, Pathfinder Ryder. I was just speaking a blessing for two of our young soldiers, murdered by kett. So many dead or disappeared, but these two cuts are the deepest yet."

"Do you need space? I can go," Scott offered.

She shook her head. "It's all right. Speaking grief lessons it. These children were swayed by new belief that's taken hold. A soul find enlightenment through reincarnation—but some now think they can force this. They fling themselves at death, thinking they will be reborn stronger. 'Gloryseekers,' we call them."

Jaal looked deeply troubled upon hearing this. "I have heard this. No one I know, but I can't be certain."

Scott did not like the sound of this, it sounded a lot like how the Japanese fought in Second World War and so many young lives have been lost because of it. "Reincarnation is a nice thought, but to die for it…"

"This has consequences," she said and looked at him with a pleading look. "If you meet somebody is Gloryseekers, do what you can to save them from death. That's all any of us can do."

Scott asked a bit more details on how one became a priest she said that becoming a priest in itself was hardship. She had to speak weekly words for those who seek them, they then take her words to their families in order to spread strength. He also asked a bit more details in their beliefs, he only knew so much about reincarnation but as far as he could tell we were very different from the Hindu belief.

She explained that they believed that a soul is always growing and it would get reincarnated later down in the family. With every single enlightenment it bolster their family dynasty, but when Scott asked about the souls of exalted angara she explained that they are lost for good.

They then entered the central command centre Scott had to admit that they had a very impressive set up. In the very centre was a huge holographic map, he could assume that all the bright lights were city is under siege and it looked as if it got updated regularly.

"From this room we keep track of our brothers and sisters in the field," Jaal explained.

"Feeling kinda honour that we get to see all this," said Liam.

"An impressive surveillance system," said Cora.

"You don't win a war without good observation," said Scott.

Chief Intelligence Officer, Davja Kaas then approached him and informed him that he was to brief him on the situation on Voeld. Scott asked details on how the Resistance plans on winning the war and he explained that due to their small number they could only win with strategic attacks. According to him the centre of all kett operations on Voeld was located across the valley and it was their hope by destroying it they would weaken them.

Scott also asked a few more details about the holo-map and just as he suspected it was constantly updated by agents in the field. He explained that the worst of the fighting was happening around their former capital city, Estraaja, apparently the kett were trying to force the angara into submission, but clearly wasn't working. Scott had also asked what the word daar meant, he had heard the good number of times, and he explained that it translated as 'rock foundation' apparently a daar was smaller than a city but larger than the settlement and everyone who lived in one is combat trained. Apparently there had been massive amounts of attacks on daar and as a consequence of prevented the angara from liberating slave work camps.

Scott then found the angara who contacted him after the little raid on the exhortation facility.

"Raelis?" he asked.

"That's me! Yes! I'm Raelis," she nodded. She just stared at him as if he was some sort of hallucination. "Wow, you really showed up!"

"You seem thrilled," Scott noted. "Honestly, it's nothing special."

"Nothing special?" she stared. "You saved the Moshae from the kett! And not just the Moshae! So many people owe you their lives! Anyway, I should get the point…" She then gestured him to follow her to a console and she brought out a holographic image of a kett station. "Your raid on the exhortation facility sent the kett scrambling. They're trying to get the operations in order. Our scouts reported increased kett movement from certain areas on Voeld. Not militarily, though. Science and research vessels."

Scott grimaced, this was not a good sign. "So, something that involves exaltation. All the creation of a new exhortation lab?"

"That's what I thought!" she nodded. "Either way, kett organising means trouble. We don't have tech to break their bases, but someone has to stop them."

Scott got the message. "You're talking to the right person. We always help our friends and allies."

"I knew you'd help. I'll send the navpoint immediately."

* * *

Scott and his team made it outside the base and that when they discovered that it overlooked the entire valley.

"Secluded. Blizzard provides cover. Great for a hidden in base," said Drack.

They then approached the lookouts, who immediately pointed their rifles at him.

Scott quickly held out his hands out. "Whoa! Didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"Squinting stars!" said the female lookout as they put their rifles away. "It's the Pathfinder. We heard how you punched the kett. Punch them right in the exaltations! So, amazing."

"Shut up, Beniska," said the male lookout, who looked a bit embarrassed. "You're embarrassing."

"You shut up. I'm being charming," she said look back at Scott. "Right?"

"The angara had been wonderful to us," said Scott. "Including yourself. So thank you."

Beniska smiled at her friend. "See? We're building bonds here, Tseek."

"So what's out there? Any tips?" Scott asked.

"As a start, you could join the fight in Hjara, where those red lights are," said Tseek gesturing down into the valley. "I hear someone's looking for help."

"Or you could just go there and kill some kett," said Beniska. "They're everywhere."

"Anything else you need to know?" Tseek asked. "We've been stationed here forever, so we're experts."

Scott asked a bit more details on Hjara and Tseek told him that it was mostly research station built with scientists. Scott was a little concerned that the lights might draw kett to the daar, but they confidently assured him that they had adapted to everything on the planet. The kett preferred they surrendered, but they fought to the death which deterred them.

Scott could see some sort of kett facility on a mountain that overlooks the valley. According to them it was the kett command centre and it was under the command of a kett named the Prefect and apparently the kett appeared to be a bit wary of her, but they have no other intel.

Scott also wanted there was any Remnant structures close by and Beniska confirmed his suspicions. Apparently there were few monoliths which indicated a vault in this area, probably another reason why the kett chose this place as their base of operations.

"I'll let you get back to your work," said Scott.

"Take care. Stay safe," said Beniska.

"You be safe too, Jaal Ama Darav," said Tseek looking at Jaal. "As your sister recovered from her mission? She was brave."

"So brave," Beniska agreed.

"She is. Both brave and recovered. Thank you for asking," said Jaal gratefully.

* * *

Scott then informed the Tempest that they needed the Nomad and a forward station and within less than a minute he got both.

"Okay, SAM. What's Voeld got for us?" Scott asked as SAM produced a holographic image of the area.

"Kett activity appears to be centred around this large, central command post," said SAM highlighting the kett commands under. "According to Resistance intelligence, the base coordinates all kett military efforts on Voeld."

"And taking it down will cripple their operations," Scott assumed.

"In theory. However, given the trouble the angara Resistance has had infiltrating the base, it would not be a simple task. I recommend a more cautious approach that starts with the investigation of small kett installations."

"What about the angara? The Resistance? What's their status?" Scott asked.

"Resistance dispatches indicate there is someone in Hjara who needs help. We could visit Techix, a larger and more established angara daar that is nearby."

"Sounds good. Thanks, SAM," said Scott.

"Pathfinder, Voeld's temperature ranges is fixed well below freezing, with pockets of even more severe conditions," SAM warned. "This necessitates the use of the Nomad. I'd advise against prolonged exposure to the cold."

"Got it. Don't crash the car," said Scott.

"Our scans have detected Remnant monoliths, which suggests the presence of a vault."

"And that means we might be able to melt this ice cube."

* * *

With that they entered inside the Nomad and started to make their way down the mountain, which was easy as the angara had installed lights to safely guide land vehicles through the rough spots. They kept on making their way down and it wasn't long until they encountered a Resistance doubt tangling with a few kett. Scott and the others immediately jumped into assist her and she was internally grateful.

Apparently these kett managed to track down a signal flare and were too stubborn to ignore it, they would have been halfway to the camp if Scott and the others hadn't intervened when they did. Thankfully they hadn't had time to report their superiors and for all they know they will be lost in the blizzard, which was a common occurrence on this planet.

With that they continue to make their way down the mountain and Jaal looked at Peebee curiously.

"Lexi gave me some reading material about asari culture," he said to her.

"And?" Peebee pressed.

"What?" Jaal frowned and soon realised, she wanted him to inform her of his conclusion. "Oh, and… nothing. You're an interesting people. Although… it's curious that you take the genetic material of other races to improve your own. Like the kett."

Scott knew that this was going to be a common occurrence amongst the angara and asari. The angara are no doubt going to be a bit wary with the asari especially after what they discovered the truth about exaltation, but in truth there was nothing sinister about it and they could only hope that they would see it in time.

Peebee, however, was not going to drop the subject like that. "Jaal, I want you to know, asari don't reproduce like the kett. "

Jaal looked sceptical. "No?"

"The person we mate with is unchanged, and a brand-new being is created from the experience," Peebee explained.

"But the resulting being is always asari," Jaal pointed out no doubt it soon dawned on him that this might be considered offensive. "I… I didn't mean to suggest anything terrible."

Peebee sighed and looked at him sincerely. "Asari have more in common with the angara than with the kett."

Jaal nodded and looked ashamed. "Of course. I've hurt your feelings. I'm sorry."

* * *

They ran into a few kett camps on their path to Hjara and they found an angara bug amongst the equipment. They also found an angaran corpse which appeared to be have been tagged, though they had no reason why.

Peebee turned around and looked at Vetra. "I met your sister on the Nexus. She's really…

"Chatty? Bouncy? Irritating?" Vetra offered.

Peebee nodded with a smile. "Yeah! I don't know anyone like that." She looked at her curiously. "She said you raised her?"

Vetra shrugged. "Well, I tried. She was a handful."

"What was it? Just couldn't wait to be a mum?" Peebee joked.

Vetra narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

Peebee sat back in her seed awkwardly. "Uh, never mind."

* * *

Fortunately they reached Hjara before things came too heated.

"I think we saw those lights from the lookout post," said Peebee.

"Let's see if someone here needs help," said Scott as they stopped at the daar.

It was a really impressive set up, but as they were informed it was just mostly scientists. Scott overheard two scientists mentioning something about ice talkers and he questioned them.

Apparently had been an old joke for a few angara that went to school in Estraaja. Apparently an old classmate of theirs was an old archaeological dig and he thought he heard a voice within the ice. A few months later another group claimed that they heard the same thing, an angry voice within the ice. Apparently some claim that it was just too much marljeh and it became a joke from their

Scott asked why they were studying the ice and apparently they were right above inland sea and ice went very very deep. Additionally everything under the first layer was perfectly preserved before the Scourge happened and were hoping that they could learn from the composition of the deeper layers.

They then began searching for the angara, who had requested help and they found him talking to a slightly concerned looking female angara. He looks particularly young, probably the teenage equivalent of an angara.

"We can't just attack an entire kett base!" she argued.

"So you're just giving up on Niilj. He was your best friend," the angara snapped.

"No, I'm saying we need to think about this," she said calmly. "Get in touch with Buxil and form a proper plan."

"They could be dead or worse by the time you're thinking's done! If you were captured, Niilj wouldn't leave you." He then stopped when he saw Scott approaching him. "Stars. It's you. You're the one who saved the Moshae. We've all heard. Hitting the kett where it counts has really helped our morale."

"Finding allies in the angara has been a great boost to us," Scott assured him.

"We are united by our struggle against the kett. My grandmother used to say that the mingling of shed blood makes family as surely as birth. Want to kill more kett? I need someone to rescue my Uncle Niilj. I'm not a fighter yet, or I'd go myself. If the kett move him from the Labour camp we'll lose him forever."

Scott asked a bit more details about these labour camps and according to Skeot they were used for different things. Sometimes they just put them in cages, other times they make them work, other times they just collect angara and once they had enough they move them and sometimes they just killed them like they did with his father.

"I'll give your uncle," Scott promised.

Skeot nodded and sent me navpoint. "Here's the navpoint of the labour camp. Please hurry. Niilj may not have much time."

* * *

Before they left Scott discovered that the angara were having problems with communications, but right now they had more important matters to deal with. Scott and the others were back on the Nomad and were following the navpoint towards the labour camp. Peebee looked at Vetra with an apologetic work, no doubt due to the words she said earlier.

"I think need to apologize, Vetra," she said finally.

Vetra narrowed her eyes. " _Now_?"

Peebee looked at her awkwardly. "Yeah. See, I had an older sister. Five hundred years older. By the time I was self-aware, she was already a matriarch. In other words, I had two mothers, and they tag-teamed, trying to raise me 'right.'"

Vetra gave her a scalding look. "Well, Sid and I had no parents, and someone had to be responsible."

Peebee raised her hands defensively. "I get it. That's why I apologized."

Vetra gave her sceptical look. "I doubt you do."

"Forget I said anything," Peebee grumbled.

* * *

They soon reached the labour camp and they could see several angara trapped in what appeared to be cages.

"This is the kett labour camp Skeot talked about," said Scott as he stopped the Nomad.

"Be careful," said Vetra has they grabbed their weapons. "Looks heavily guarded."

It certainly was heavily guarded and the kett were quick to react to their presence. They took out the Chosen that were guarding the outer structure pretty quickly and then made their way to the camp itself. It in take them long to approach one of the cages and the angara trapped in their looked immensely relieved.

"You came to rescue us?" he said with a hopeful look. "The control panel is right there shut this down."

Scott quickly deactivated the cage freeing the angara. "Once I have a weapon, I'm going to destroy those kett."

Scott certainly wasn't going to deny the extra help and it was a good thing to, because apparently word that the head of an attack at this labour camp had spread. A dropship soon appeared overhead and dropped off some reinforcements, but scarred was going to get some reinforcements of their own.

Cora led the charge in order to confuse the kett and Scott uses infiltrator profile in order to cloak towards the cages. Every time he deactivated one they gained an extra soldier and they were more than willing to get a little payback from their former captives.

With their combined power they managed to overcome the kett forces and liberated the labour camp. With that done Scott approached Niilj, who didn't look to worse for wear.

"Just in time," he said as he rubbed his chest, clearly the kett had been a bit rough on them. "I would've given us another day at most." He then turned towards the only female angara in the camp. "No thanks to Eraana's jabs."

"If the kett can't handle being called mildly insulting things, that's on them, not me," said Eraana.

Niilj shook his head and looked back at Scott. "You see what I mean? We owe you. How'd you find us, anyway?"

"Your nephew Skeot was trying to get you rescued," Scott explained.

Eraana smiled. "Good boy. He's got potential, Niilj."

"So you've said before," said Niilj tiredly. He then looked back at Scott. "The Resistance needs to be debriefed. We'll head back to base as soon as possible."

"What about the data drive?" Eraana asked. "We have to deliver it to Buxil so she can start the analysis."

"Interesting," said Niilj and then he turned to Scott. "It seems we have to depend on our rescuer for more than a rescue." He then poured out a data drive. "Can you deliver this drive to Techix? If we work together, no time will be wasted."

"What's in the drive?" Scott asked curiously.

"A kett code we stole while trying to infiltrate their command centre. The kett never realised how much we downloaded off their network."

Scott took the data drive. "I'll go there as soon as I can."

"Perfect. Buxil will be in her workshop. I hope we meet again, under better circumstances."

Scott couldn't help but agree now he was curious about what was so important this kett code.

* * *

On the Nexus, Adam was having a pleasant discussion with Andraknor trading stories military stories.

"I'm not joking, there was this planned that was controlling an entire colony," said Adam. "The Commander use some nerve gas in order to kill the spores freeing the colonists, cutting casualties to an all-time low."

"Impressive, this Commander Shepard of yours seems to be the pride of your military," said Andraknor.

Adams smiled. "He wasn't made the first human Spectre for nothing."

"I've read about Spectres, it said that the best of the best," said Andraknor. "Though I read that some of their methods can be quite extreme."

"Extreme but effective, so long as they don't cross a line the Council was willing to look the other way," said Adam. "Of course there are times when they do go rogue and the Council is sometimes reluctant to make a move."

"Politics, they never listen to the military, it seems to be a universal law," said Andraknor shaking his head. "So you actually worked with two N7s."

"Yes, two of the best," Adam nodded. "Admiral Anderson, before he became the first human Counsellor and of course Commander John Shepherd, the finest Alliance commander you'll ever meet."

"It's a shame that I won't be able to meet him, though I read that he got himself into trouble when you left the Milky Way."

Adam nodded. "That's right, but I'm afraid that information is classified. I know it might seem strange of classifying something that happened 600 years ago, but with the fact that were expecting batarains in the next wave of arks this is not the time to reopen old wounds."

Andraknor nodded. "Whatever the case I'm looking forward to see how Ryder does in those wargames I established. You're welcome to watch."

"I might get Kandros in on it, he's always looking for ways to improve training for the militia," said Adam.

"Excellent."


	21. Remove the Heart

Scott and the others were making their way to Techiix so they could hand over the data drive that Niilj gave them.

Vetra looked at Peebe awkwardly. "Uh…" she said cleaning her throat. "Peebee? Quid pro quo?"

Peebee predicted what she was going to say. "Yeah, sure, you're sorry for jumping down my throat, when I apologized for jumping down your throat. All good."

Vetra gave a small smile. "The truth is, I really like you."

Peebee smiled back. "Surprising, right? I have to say, I like you, too. You're cool. I mean, for an uptight, overbearing older sister." Vetra looked at her and Peebee held out her hands on defence. "Kidding!"

* * *

On the way Scott found out what became of the requisition's offices supplies, the Roekaar had been stealing them. Scott made a mental note in order to report this to the Resistance, maybe this incident would make the angara take action against them.

Scott then found the location of the trading supplies that Sohkaa had asked them to investigate. They found his supplier dead, but the supplies themselves were very much intact. Scott began to scan the wreckage in order to find a clue on what happened here.

"I detect traces of weapons fire consistent with kett technology," SAM informed them.

Scott cursed. "Kett. Great."

They then began searching through the supplies and found it that they contained angara weaponry, not what they had expected.

"Scans reveal these crates contain angaran weapons," said SAM.

"Oh, really now," said Scott.

Jaal looked at him surprised. "Oh. Did Sohkaa not mention he helps us out, sometimes?"

"That sneak!" said Peebee.

Drack just merely laughed.

Scott turned and saw a kett dropship arriving, he had been expecting this ever since they scanned the wreckage.

"And, here's the ambush," said Scott as he pulled out his rifle.

There was only a small contingent of kett, obviously they want expecting such a large force to investigate the supply drop. It in take them long to wipe out all we kett and didn't take Scott to figure out that this was all a test, no doubt set by Evfra. Scott decided that they might as well take all the supplies in the crates and delivered to Sohkaa the next time they were on Aya.

As they were driving their way to Techix, they also discovered what was the cause behind the communication problems at Hjara. They found a meteorite and some Adhi that were in quite a frenzy, but it in take them long to put them down. Jaal then explained that the meteorite was in fact something that they called a Scourge gem, an asteroid that passed through the Scourge. Seeing how dangerous it could be Scott decided that it was best to study it at the Nexus in order to create countermeasures.

* * *

They found Techiix and it was certainly quite an impressive set up, the place was far more defended than Hjara, made sends considering that it was three times as big. Scott wasted no time in order to find Buxil, who was in her workshop working on some code encryptions and apparently talking to Anjik.

"Not even a call 'Hello, sister. Thought I'd let you know I'm still alive,'" she said angrily. "Not even that."

"That's between you and him. He certainly had time to call," she said.

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, thanks for telling me. I'll keep you updated with anything else I find."

"Good. Signing off."

"Are you Buxil?" Scott asked approaching her and pulled the data drive that Niilj gave him. "I have something for you."

Buxil's eyes widened the moment she saw the drive and Scott. "From my brother who can't stop being a hero? Yes, Anjik told me to expect you." She then smiled at him. "My son Skeot said he sent people after Niilj. I thought 'more lives lost,' Nice to see that I was wrong. Thanks for getting him out. Losing him would've set our efforts back months."

"Losing family is hard," said Scott, knowing that pain more than anyone. "I'm glad I could spare you that pain."

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "They talk about your abilities, but no one's said anything about your kindness."

"Oh… pfft," said Scott dismissively.

Scott then handed her the data drive and she immediately inserted in her datapad. "Now, let's see what we have here." She looked at the data and her eyes widened. "Stars and skies. This is… this is a layout of the kett command centre. Entrances, exits, security. We'll be able to cripple their operations." Her excitement however was short lived as she noticed something else. "Wait, there's something else here… oh." Her face darkened she looked up at Scott. "That's not good."

"What?" Scott asked.

"The base entrances are shielded and locked with a code which changes. Often. Metadata tells me they downloaded this weeks ago. That code is about to change again. If an attack is going to happen, in needs to happen now."

Scott got the message, this might be their only chance to cripple kett operations across the entire planet. The big problem was the angara would never be able to rally their forces in time, Scott and his team were far more flexible.

"Let me help," Scott offered. "Tell me what to do."

"The code to disable the security shield is encrypted, but I'll keep working on it," she assured him. She then sent him a navpoint along with some additional map data. "I've sent you a map and a navpoint for side entrance that won't have as many guards. Go, quickly! We'll be in touch."

* * *

Scott decided that this was a good time to get supplies, if they were going to make a big move against the kett. While they were sorting themselves out a female angara, walked with authority approach them.

"Buxil says you rescued her brother," she said. "I don't have words to express my gratitude. I am Eska Yeveth, Steward of Techiix. I hope to make your stay here pleasant one. It's the least I can do."

"I am honoured to meet you, Steward Eska," Scott nodded. "I am Pathfinder Ryder, with the Andromeda Initiative."

"Wonderful. As we say here, there are no strangers, only unmet friends."

"Tell me more about Techiix?" Scott asked. "It's the largest town on Voeld. Home to hundreds of my people. We manufacture, we trade, and we try to live good lives, even with the kett presence. I have lived here all my life, and there's no place I'd rather live."

"What about Aya?" Scott asked.

She made a disgusted noise. "Sulfurous air. Not for me."

"You call yourself steward? What's that?" Scott asked curiously.

"I have guardianship of Techiix. I ensure it functions, and it's people are safe. Commander Do Xeel and the Resistance fight the kett with their weapons, with their fists. Myself and others here, we fight by refusing to give in. By living, in spite of them."

No one could deny the angara of courage and determination, but he knew that there was only how much they could endure. Having this alliance with the angara wasn't only important that them, but for the Nexus as well. He knew that there was still a long way to go before cementing a stable alliance, but they were closer than they were a week ago.

* * *

Scott then managed to find the gloryseekers that Roshwar mentioned. The eyes lit up the moment he entered the room and they wasted no time in approaching him.

"You're the ailing who saved the Moshae," said one of them stunned.

The only female among them looked at him eagerly. "How many kett did you kill? I hope they screamed."

"Don't know. Wasn't counting," said Scott.

Her eyes were filled with awe. "Wow. That many." She then turned to the oldest among them. "Hey, Kolf. This alien's my hero."

Kolf chuckled. "All right. That's enough." He then turned to Scott, clearly knowing that this wasn't a social call. "I know they call you 'Pathfinder.' What do you need from us?"

"Your priestess, Roshwar Linn, told me about you," Scott explained. "I was just curious."

Kolf narrowed his eyes. "Roshwar Linn is a blind old woman. She cowers with her blessings while kett consume everything."

"She said you were throwing away your lives."

"Nothing is thrown away. It's not suicide. We train as hard as anyone in the Resistance. But when you don't fear dying, that's when there's everything to gain and nothing to lose."

"I can't wait for my turn," the female angara. "But all our blood still runs too hot. Tej is our hope now."

The young male looked Scott. "Tej is going to take down a kett station. We could hear the news soon."

Scott couldn't believe he was listening to this, they were actually looking forward to hear the friend's death.

"You want to hear that your friend's dead?" Scott stared in disbelief. "That's kinda screwed up."

"We don't want it. We accept it." The young male then marched up to Scott and looked him in the eyes. "Just because you don't understand, doesn't mean it is wrong."

"So where's this kett station?" Scott asked.

"You shouldn't interfere, Pathfinder," said the female angara, now not looking as friendly as she did a few moments ago.

Kolf raised his hand. "It's okay, Vensh. As long as kett die, it doesn't matter who's killing them." He then transmitted a navpoint to Scott. "Here's the navpoint." He looked at Scott with some mixed feelings. "It was… interesting meeting you, Pathfinder. Skies be bright for you."

* * *

Scott decided to waste no time and he and the others made their way to the Nomad. It was important that they reach that kett station before Tej did something stupid, though attacking station alone was a bit stupid.

Scott just couldn't understand was going through the Gloryseekers heads, he understood the desire to kill kett. However, launching themselves at suicide missions with the belief that they would come back even stronger was lost on him.

They found the kett station and a single angara just outside the perimeter, who he assumed to be Tej. However, when Scott approached him he looked utterly terrified, not at all what he had been expecting.

"I can't do this. Taking this station is impossible," he said to himself.

"Are you Tej?" Scott asked approaching him.

Tej jumped and spun around. "Whoa! Didn't see you there. Yeah, I'm Tej. How'd you find me?" Before Scott could answer, he quickly deduced the question himself. "Wait. Kolf and the others, right? Stars. Don't tell me you found me like this." He then turned towards the kett station. "I wasn't expecting all this security, and the longer I sit here, the more I doubt… everything."

"I thought the whole point was you were supposed to die doing this?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow.

Tej sighed. "People always misunderstand, we don't waste our lives. I could die here, but it wouldn't be a glorious death. It would be sad and stupid and… lonely.

Jaal rolled his eyes. "Such a revelation."

Tej didn't appear to have heard him. "See? The more I think, the worse the thoughts get."

"I've got some experience with kett. I can help with this, if that would… help," Scott offered.

Tef's eyes lit up. "Would you? I think with all of us, we might actually take down this station. Live or die, I wouldn't leave here a failure."

They immediately stormed the place with everything they had. It was a hard fight and it would have been quite impossible for Tej to take down this station. Fortunately, Scott and his team had far more experience with handling kett which tipped the balance in their favour.

After the fight, Tej looked relieved. "Still alive! And honestly, I'm glad. Living and learning is a good way to grow stronger too. And I've never met anyone who had a blessed rebirth. What if it's not real?" He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Stars, if my friends heard this talk, they'd turn their backs. Vensh, especially. I'm almost afraid to go back."

Scott placed a hand on his shoulder. "Talk to them. Explain where you're coming from. I'm sure they've had similar thoughts."

Tej looked at him. "You really think so?" He then looked down at the snow. "When I heard about Taand and Aren dying. I tried to be happy but I just… couldn't. I don't want to lose the rest of my friends either. And if I feel that way, maybe they do too."

"Worth asking."

"Thanks, Pathfinder. You've given me a lot to think about. I'll see what Kolf and the others have to say."

* * *

Scott and the others and started to make their way back to Techiix they encountered more kett camps and when the access the terminal they discovered manifests of transport vessels. Somehow they managed to send supplies to Havarl and had already set a good number of them to Eos.

SAM managed to obtain a password to a labour camp and they quickly made their way over there. Once the they managed to liberate a good number of angara prisoners and crushed the kett presence. Using the password Scott was actually able to infiltrate the command centre and shutting the place down and bringing down a number of dropships making a major dent in kett in air superiority.

As they were making their way back to Techiix, Jaal was looking at Vetra in deep thought.

"You're afraid your sister will die here," he said completely out of the blue.

Vetra looked at him. "What sort of thing is that to say to someone?"

Turned towards her Jaal. "I see it in your eyes."

Vetra, understandably, looked pretty annoyed. "Just because it's true, you can say it out loud?"

Jaal frowned. "Hm. I've offended."

"I'm not offended. I just want this conversation to be over."

"I've hurt you."

"I said over," Vetra snapped.

* * *

Scott then encountered a historian by the name of Rjoek at Techiix, he pleaded with Scott it to make his way to a destroyed daar in order to locate a priceless ancient map of Voeld. He had already sent to colleagues to retrieve it, but he feared that they were in trouble. According to him kett had returned in order to finish what they started and its people are caught right in the middle of it.

Scott promised him that he would find them and he handed Scott a navpont of the daar's location. They started to make their way over their Scott managed to run into more kett camps and discovered more angara bodies with chips in them. SAM was able to calculate the location of these angara and followed the signal he was able to extrapolate.

It led them to escape southeast of Techiix where they had a tangle with a few kett, not to mention reinforcements by dropship. Though it appeared that the kett had been expecting any visitors and so they were easily crushed. Inside they found only one cage containing an angara named Maaravet. He was extremely grateful about been rescued and said that he was going to make his way to Havarl to have a chip removed.

They eventually reached the daar and the price was an utter wreck, the kett receded a heavy number on it.

"Damn. It's a smoking hole," said Vetra.

How they made their way inside and found that the kett were shooting at some turians, who could have only be Rjoek. Scott was rather surprised by this, but he decided that taking down the kett was the main priority here.

After they killed the kett the female turian looked at him. "Rjoek send you to help, right? We found the ancient city map, but the kett keep attacking."

"More kett incoming!" said the male turian.

Reinforcements then appeared by dropship forcing Scott to wait for the answer his questions, but it was only a small contingent so it in take them long to wipe them out.

"You okay?" Scott asked looking at the turians.

"Look, I don't know what Rjoek said to make you help us, but he lied," said the female turain.

Her partner looked at her. "Astra. Don't."

Astra turned on him. "Shut up."

Her partner sighed knowing that there was no point in arguing and walked off. She then looked back at Scott and began to explain the entire mess.

"Rjoek's a smuggler from Kadara," she explained. "We all are. Flew here when we heard the kett were picking up villages. He wants to sell the ancient Voeld map to the highest bidder. It's worth a fortune."

"I knew something was up as soon as I saw you weren't angara," said Scott folding his arms.

"I figured. But that's not why I'm telling you."

"Then why?"

She began to look at the ruins of the daar. "When I got here… when I saw what the kett did to this place… These people are dealing with enough. They don't need looters taking what little they have left. I want you to take the map to the Resistance where it will do some good."

"What about Rjoek?" Scott questioned.

"He's not a bad guy. Just has bad ideas. When we tell him about this place, he'll see reason. Don't be too hard on him, okay? Just take them up to the Resistance."

"He made it personal when he lied to me," said Scott firmly. "We're going to have a chat."

Astra sighed, clearly expecting this response. "Worth a shot. Either way, thank you."

Before leaving they had discovered a survivor from the attack a female angara. Scott wasted no time in order to apply some omni-gel on the wound and she was internally grateful.

* * *

Scott made his way back to Techiix and had a few words with Rjoek, who wasn't pleased that Astra had divulged everything. He was even less too pleased that Scott intended to hand the map over to the Resistance, but he let it slide.

Making their way back to the resistance based hand off all the medical supplies as well as the ancient Voeld map they discovered made them cross a bridge. It turned out that this bridge was rigged with charges sent by the kett.

And they quickly stop the nomad in order to disable the charges and dealing with the kett who had placed them. It was a good thing for according to Jaal this bridge was essential to transfer supplies to daars that were under siege.

When they got back to the resistance base Scott immediately handed the Voeld map to Kaas. He was absolutely amazed that they were able to find it and according to him they could use it in order to move through all trade routes that the kett were unaware of.

The chief medical officer was also pleased with the supplies he received and he said a few things aside from the shipment for them. He also mentioned that the female angara they found was recuperating nicely.

On the way back to Techiix, they Scott managed to activate one of the Remnant Monoliths. He knew that it was too dangerous to reactivate the vault now, not with the kett present so high in the area. He had no doubt that it would cause the snowstorms to dispel and could possibly reveal the Resistance base headquarters.

Fortunately operating the Monoliths was no different from the other ones they encountered. All it took was for Scott to locate the cliffs and play some sort of sudoku game on a terminal.

As they made their way Cora, couldn't help but eye Jaal's rifle.

"I like your rifle, Jaal," she said

Jaal smiled as he added a few mods. "I built the modifications myself. Once, it was kett. Now, it kills them for me."

Cora was now polishing her shotgun. "Back home some people name their favourite weapons."

Jaal pondered for a moment. "Hm. This one is a _darav_."

* * *

They were approaching Techiix when they got a call on the comm.

"Hey, can you help me with something?" said an angaran voice. "There's a Wraith cloak near you. I lost its movement. Will you scan for it and let me know where it's hiding?"

Scott couldn't see the harm in it, who was properly not a good idea to allow a Wraith to wonder near the daar. Of course finding it was not an easy task, but eventually he found it and it didn't appear to have noticed him.

"Got it. Over here," said Scott.

Then suddenly there was a gunshot and the Wraith fell to the ground, whoever fired the shot was a skilled sniper to say the least.

"Nice!" said Peebee.

"Been tracking that thing all day," said the mystery sniper. "Thanks for the help."

"Do I get to meet the mystery sniper?" Scott asked.

He laughed. "Only right. Come find me."

Scott approached the mystery sniper, he was slightly younger than Jaal, but he was nowhere near a kid.

"There you are," he said.

"Nice shot back there," said Scott impressively.

"Thanks. My father taught me as soon I was old enough to hold a gun."

Scott could tell that he maintained his sniper rifle with great care and maintenance. "I'm glad I'm not on the business end of that thing."

He smiled. "As long as you're not kett, you're safe."

Scott asked him if he shot any Remnant, that it in ran into anything though he had heard stories of a pretty large somewhere in the area. Scott also asked if kett appeared here often, but he admitted that the Resistance kept the main body away and he usually took down stragglers.

Scott remembered that Anjik was looking for some more recruits and he was probably one of the best snipers he had seen in his life.

"You ever think about joining the Resistance?" Scott asked. "They'd be lucky to have you."

"I want to," he admitted. "But my family would never allow it. Not after my brother."

Jaal looked up. "Your brother was a sharpshooter too, Neraav."

"How'd you—" He stopped and it appeared that he recognised Jaal. "Jaal? Stars, you were his friend."

"He was a good man. Fought hard for his people."

"I want to follow his example. But my family…"

Scott decided that this would be best in Jaal's hands. "This is your call."

Jaal nodded and looked at the young sniper. "This is what you truly want?"

"It is," he nodded. "I want to help."

Jaal placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then tell them. I've met your father—he'll listen."

He nodded. "You're right. It's time that I speak to my family."

* * *

Scott then had a talk with two scientists, who weren't in the exactly the best mood. Apparently some exiles were poaching and endangered species called yevara. Apparently these animals were very precious to the angara as the tales were one of the few things that managed to survive after the Scourge.

Scott did a little investigating and it turned out that these poachers were actually hired by an angara scientist. Apparently she had discovered that the yevara held medical properties that were beneficial to the angara. Jaal was certainly conflicted about this wasn't quite sure which course to take.

Scott had to admit that this research could help the angara, but he knew that back on Earth many animals were drove into near extinction due to these hunts. Scott wasn't about to allow the angara do the same and immediately reported her to the Resistance.

Finally they got themselves sorted for the big track for the kett base on Voeld, they would certainly need the supplies. Then suddenly an angara approached him, though he didn't look like a soldier and more the scholar.

"Pathfinder Ryder, it's wonderful to finally meet you in person," he said with a small twinkle in his eye. "I am Ari Vesjek, scholar and chronicler. I have followed your activity with great interest."

"Chronicler? Like a historian?" Scott asked.

He nodded. "Quite so. Denied memory of the past or hope for the future, we become dust in the void."

"That's a wonderful sentiment."

"My grandmother's words. She set me on this path. It is my life's work to document the events that shape our world. The arrival of visitors from beyond the galaxy is a significant development, of course."

"I'm just hoping that we don't become a significantly _bad_ development," said Scott, knowing the damage that the exiles have done to their reputation.

"Nothing you've done approaches the damage caused by the kett," Ari assured him. "And speaking of kett, I wish we knew more about how their invasion started. They must have records of first contact, and we have none of our own."

"Where would you get that information?" Scott asked curiously.

"The kett are a military people. They must have logs," he said and then he turned his eyes to the kett base on the mountain. "Perhaps they can be accessed from the base on Voeld. Approaching it would be foolhardy. Still, if you find yourself there, please, see what you can find."

Scott still little surprised that the angara had no records of first contact, he had expected that the angara would document the first alien species they made contact with, especially after the kett reveal their true intentions.

"Why don't the angara have records of the first contact with the kett?" Scott asked.

"Those who were there cannot tell the tales," he said regretfully. "Dead, enslaved or exalted. There are stories. Rumours. No one knows for sure what happened."

Scott knew that he was about to make his way to the kett base and he might as well download the historical records while he was there.

"I'll leave you to your work," said Scott.

Ari nodded. "Of course. I hope to speak to you in less frantic times. I would love to hear about your people."

* * *

Scott and the others started to make their way towards the kett base and that where they found a massive shield generator covering a large section of ice. The shield generator appeared to be powered by the kett base and whatever was inside they wanted guarded. Anjik contacted him and explained that it was Ja Niihk Dig Site, an ancient angara city that was currently under kett occupation.

It was a good thing they had a Nomad, because with the sheer cold, the powerful winds and the rough terrain there was no way they would be able to get there on foot. Eventually they reached the Kett Tactical Operations Centre forcing them to make the rest of the way on foot.

They managed to surprise the kett guarding the entrance, it appeared that Buxil's information were quite accurate there was little resistance. Once all the kett outside were dead they made their way deeper into the caverns and that's where they found a shield generator blocking their path along with a squadron of kett soldiers.

Scott looked at Jaal and gave him a small nod, he then overloaded the Aointed's shields and Cora quickly launched herself with a biotic charge followed by a powerful Nova. The result caused the kett to be sent flying and Scott and the others immediately opened fire before they had a chance to recover.

"Buxil, I'm at the entrance to the base," said Scott contacting Buxil. "Have you decrypted the code for the shields?"

"Yes, and not a moment too soon. Transferring it to you now! Stars be bright to you, Pathfinder!"

Scott made his way to the console and uploaded the code.

"Here we go," said Scott in within seconds the shield was deactivated. "We're in! Time to get to work."

They made their way deeper into the cavern and encountered more kett along the way, though apparently they caught them by surprise. It would seem as if the kett believe themselves so superior it's never occur to them that someone could infiltrate the strongholds. Due to this the kett forces they encountered were completely overwhelmed by the superior firepower.

Eventually they got outside and began making their way towards a kett command centre.

"The command base is just ahead," said Scott looking at the others as they kept low to the ground to avoid detection. "I know it's already pretty cold here, but stay extra frosty."

"Pathfinder, I recommend you head towards the primary tower," SAM advised. "It appears to be the core of the base."

It was a hard fight throughout the entire command centre, the kett were not about to give it up and so they were fighting extra hard. To make things even more complicated the primary tower was protected by a force field and according to SAM they needed deactivate three separate shield generators.

Drack was proving himself extremely useful with kett tactics as it was almost as if he was predicting the movements. Jaal was enhancing the weapons and shields thanks to his electromagnetic abilities, making it harder for the kett to counter-attack. Peebee and Cora were throwing some powerful biotics which was adding to the confusion and Scott and Vetra were fighting back to back laying down covering fire.

With alas the shield generator is now deactivated all they had to do was destroy the kett security terminal. Destroying the security terminal also allow them access to a kett storage centre and allow them additional access to the terminals.

Scott also managed to find a terminal and was able to download a good piece of information which contained logs that might hold details of first contact with the angara. However upon closer examination it appeared that some captured angara providing them with some useful information in exchange to stay alive.

"Wow, it sounds like some of the first angara the kett found we'd coerced into working with them," said Scott.

Jaal's eyes widened. "Some of my people sell out our entire species?"

"Looks that way," Scott nodded. "We should show this to Ari Vesjek."

Scott and the others quickly made their way towards the tower and managed to gain access to the command centre. They had a fight their way through even more kett as they try to make their way to the hangar bay in order to prevent the escape of the Prefect.

Once they reach the hangar bay they immediately began to overload the fighters that were currently on the platforms. Unfortunately, accessing the platforms was not as easy as they had predicted.

"Damn, the controls are locked!" Scott cursed.

"Pathfinder, I have located several overrides terminals in the vicinity," SAM informed him.

Scott quickly made his way to the nearest override terminal and managed to override the security protocols. He then returned to the platform console and managed to override one of the fighters that destroyed the platform.

Unfortunately, this gained the kett attention meaning they had to do two things at once, staying alive and hack the terminals. The kett were throwing everything they had left at them and Scott had to admit that it was impressive that they were able to mount a powerful counter-attack. However, they managed to persevere and destroy the last of the platforms.

"All hostiles down," said Scott.

"Pathfinder, the controls to shut down the kett base are located at the top of the tower in Zenith observation room," SAM informed him. "There is an elevator access nearby that you can take."

Sadly Scott was not able to take this elevated due to the small fact that the Prefect decided to join the battle. She was fighting the same manner as the Cardinal and Invictor, meaning they knew exactly how to take her down.

They quickly scattered and began concentrating on her shield generator. Once it was down they slammed her with everything they had, concussive rounds, biotics and fists. She was putting above valiant fight, but a strength was beginning to fade and eventually she fell and when she did the other kett were disheartened and practically lost the will to fight.

With the kett eliminated Scott took the elevator to the observation room and deactivated the base. He then immediately sent word to the Resistance but they managed to take the base.

* * *

In no time at all Buxil and a group of angara Resistance fighters landed and began to occupy the base. No doubt they were going to see what they could scavenge and download from the kett computers. The kett no longer had the superiority in this area of the planet and now the ground forces were in disarray, meaning that they had scored a massive victory.

"We try to take down this place for months, and you made it look so easy," Buxil smiled as she approached him. "Destroying the command structure and systems leaves the rest of the kett vulnerable. Remember Ja Niihk? The shield around it came down."

"The frozen city?" Scott blinked.

"That's the one," she nodded. "This is the perfect opportunity for a final push, while they're still dealing with the chaos."

"Tell me about this ancient city," said Scott.

"They say was abandoned when the Scourge hit. The cold came, and it was trapped in ice. The kett learned we were investigating, and took it. They think they can plunder it for Remnant secrets. Let's hope they haven't completely destroyed everything."

"I'll deal with it," Scott promised.

Buxil nodded. "In the meantime, I'll see if there's anything I can find here. Be careful, Ryder."

* * *

With that they started to make their way to Ja Niihk and on the way they found more kett camps and more those strange bugs. SAM was able to extrapolate the source of the transmission of these bugs and it seemed to be heading towards the direction of Ja Niihk.

Scott wanted to find out who was placing all these bugs and wasted no time getting to the coordinates. Unfortunately, the kett had been able to trace the source as well and killed the angara intelligence officer and Jaal recognised him as Talvor. However, before he died he left a datapad and it explained that he had to shut down the communication link to prevent the kett from using it to attack the scouts, he had survived the initial attack they had placed of rounds on him and he knew he was dying. He detailed instructions to anyone who found the datapad to bring it to Davja saying that he would know what to do with it.

They proceeded to go in deep into the ice caves and found the place was littered with kett tech, it was clear they had done some excavation.

"This is some heavy excavation equipment," said Scott and that when he found some explosives. "And explosives. The kett were trying to blast their way to something in here."

As they made their way deeper they found what appeared to be angara infrastructure indicating they had just entered the ancient city.

"I wonder what happened to the people," said Cora.

"SAM. Do we know how long this place has been trapped in ice?" Scott asked.

"Angara researchers hypothesised over 500 years, as a result of the Scourge event," said SAM.

"I believe it," said Peebee.

They soon entered some sort of icy chamber and found that it was filled with kett. However, they had a high ground and the element of surprise and they were quick to act on it. They immediately gunned down the kett below before they knew what hit them.

Scott knew there was probably more kett nearby and they may not have the advantage of the high ground next time. Unfortunately he was proven right, but then they discovered more cages containing angara slaves.

"They have enslaved people here," said Jaal horrified.

"Get them out!" said Drack.

Scott agreed and wasted no time in freeing as many angara as possible and they needed no convincing helping in the fight. With the assistance of the former angara slaves they were able to overpower the kett further back in the ancient city.

When the last of the kett were taken down Scott immediately approached one of the former slaves, he wanted know what was going on down here.

"That's all the kett," he said as he tried to ponder the prospect of being freed. "And… we're really free.

"Can you make your way from here?" Scott asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "With the kett gone, I can leave the others safely back to Techiix. I don't know how to thank you. I can tell you what I know about this place, if that would help."

"That would help a lot," Scott nodded.

"The kett are trying to get into a room behind that wall," he pointed. "Some time ago, they detected something and focus their attention on getting to it."

"How? It looks like solid ice," Jaal frowned.

"The kett made us carry explosives. They were preparing to blast through," he explained. "You could do the same. Is then anything more I can tell you? If not, I ache to see the sky again."

"Why were you captured?" Scott asked.

"We were taken during a raid on our village. They took us to a camp, put us in groups. And then there was… some kind of process. Blood-taking, examinations… I can't even remember all the tests. Eventually, they split us into groups. They said my group was 'flawed,' or… maybe it was 'unworthy.'"

Scott and Jaal looked at one another and they had the same thought.

"Unworthy of exaltation, I assume," said Jaal.

Scott asked for more details about what could be behind the wall, but he had no idea. He did mention that kett were excited about something and mentioned that indicated it was some sort of machine.

Scott nodded. "There's nothing else I need from you. Good luck."

He nodded and began to guide the former slaves away. "I hope you find what you're looking for. Be careful."

Now with the kett gone Scott could have a much more thorough examination of the ancient city and that when he discovered an ancient angara figure.

Jaal looked at it. "Is this… angaran? It looks strange."

"Maybe Avela will now more about it," said Scott. "Put it in cargo."

Scott eventually found his way to the blockage that the angara mention to them.

"We need to figure out how to get behind this wall. A scan might help," said Scott as he began to scan the large chunk of ice.

"Pathfinder, I detect a strong unidentified energy signature emanating from behind that wall," SAM informed him.

"So there really is something back there," said Scott looking intrigued. "It also looks like we're going to have to blast our way through with the explosives around here."

With that they began placing explosives around the blockage and immediately backed away to a clear distance. Once they were safely away Scott pressed down on the detonator and the blockage immediately exploded creating a passage for them.

"Everyone okay?" Scott asked looking at everyone. "No one crushed by falling ice?"

"All accounted for, and the blast brought the wall down," said Jaal.

* * *

They didn't waste any time making their way into the chamber that was now open to them and a few angara that volunteered to stay accompanied them. It was certainly strange as the was no indication of any kind of living quarters, in fact if Scott didn't know better it looked like some sort of generator room. In the centre of the room was some strange device with bright blue glow in the centre like some sort of eye.

"It's beautiful, but what makes this place so interesting that the kett would fight for it?" Scott frowned.

"Greetings. How can I assist?" said a female voice from out of nowhere.

Scott immediately approached the device with this voice came from. "What are you?"

"An interface for the power grid of this city," she said. "I have been operational since the city was encased in ice."

"She is lying," said SAM. "This is an AI and her origins appear to be angaran."

Scott wasn't entirely surprised that the ancient angara were able to create an AI. "Makes sense considering how advanced the angara are."

"True," SAM agreed. "I have no evidence the angara have hidden this knowledge."

"This is amazing news," said one of the prisoners that accompanied them. He then immediately looked at another. "Go get the commander."

Scott approached her. "So tell me—why lie?"

"As you can see, I am currently vulnerable," she said.

"What happened here?"

"The kett aliens talked as though I was evil and disgusting. They plan to take my knowledge and then kill me. I fought them off, but my energy stores are now drained. I am near death."

"Another lie," said SAM. "She is tied to a deep power grid."

"I beg you! Have pity on me," she pleaded. "Do not take me from here I would rather die. I am tired. I am done."

"That's insane," said the angara looking up at her AI. "You're an extraordinary find—a key to our past."

"Am I?" she said with scepticism. "You are not the ones who designed me. I do not trust you anymore than I do the kett aliens. Or these other aliens. I would rather die."

"Ryder, she has now blocked my attempt to scan her," SAM informed Scott.

Scott was in a rather difficult position on what to do with the AI. "Okay, this is… I'm open to suggestions here. Options? Thoughts?"

"Thoughts?" said the angara as he approached the AI before Scott could stop them. "I'm taking her out of here. That's what—"

He then suddenly screamed in pain as a massive jolt of electricity caused through his body. Scott immediately held out his pistol and aimed it towards the AI.

"No! I am tired! I will not go!" she yelled with a combination of anger and fear. "I am afraid—so afraid… and angry!"

"Help me… please… I have a family…" the angara pleaded.

"A life for a life," said the AI aiming her response to Scott. "Is mine really more valuable than his?"

Scott didn't know what to do if he freed the angara he would kill the AI. Unfortunately, eliminating the AI could hurt the angara quite a lot and it able to coax some sort of information from her that could go a long way of understanding the angara's past.

"You're way too valuable," said Scott looked at the angara as he lowered his pistol. "I'm sorry." The angara overcome by the US shark fell to the ground and Scott immediately turned on the AI. "You really didn't have to do that."

"With my feet now in your hands, consider it… a warning," she said.

"But your future is exciting. You can help the angara recover what they lost to the Scourge."

"I. Do. Not. Know. Them," she said plainly. "I owe them nothing. But your AI. I do understand him. Placed me in his custody."

Cora quickly approached Scott. "Ryder? Wow. Let's pause and think about this."

Jaal shook his head. "Must everything always be about borders? If, at the moment, SAM can best help this AI—then let's share her."

"Sure, but the optics are bad. Plus we already know there's anti-AI sentiment on the Nexus," Cora pointed out.

"I want to be with SAM," she pleaded. "I have a consciousness. I have desires and feelings. Please, Pathfinder."

Ordinarily Scott would entertain the notion of entrusting the AI to SAM, but Cora wasn't wrong about the anti-AI movement on the Nexus. Also complicating things was the fact that they still were working out relations with the angara and this could set them back several years.

"She belongs to the angara," said Scott. "Contact Commander Do Xeel and Evfra. At least the kett didn't get. Okay, team… what's next?"

* * *

Scott and his team soon returned to Techiix and they were given quite the hero's welcome. Eska was the first to congratulate them and wasted no time in pull Scott away from the celebrations.

"What you found at Ja Niihk was amazing, Pathfinder," she said. "We will be able to excavate the city, reclaim our lost history. These recent victories against the kett have open so many possibilities. Rebuilding, even expansion. There is a place for your people in this, if you desire. I'd like to extend formal welcome, as Steward of Techiix."

"I appreciate your generosity."

"I am being practical. Many feel our people are stronger together than apart. You have had success with Remnant vaults. There is one on Voeld. I would suggest investigating it before you make plans to build a permanent outpost here."

* * *

On the Nexus, Adam had just received Scott's latest report on Voeld and he was presenting it to Addison along with Isa, as this concerned his people.

"I'm not entirely comfortable about sending Initiative forces on Voeld," said Addison.

"We have permission," Adam pointed out.

"If you have permission I don't see any issue with electing an outpost Isa, it would only strengthen the trust between our people," said Isa.

"What a situation of the ancient AI that Pathfinder Ryder found?" Adam asked.

"Were taking it to Aya in Resistance Headquarters, but it's not been very cooperative," said Isa regretfully. "Any attempt any kind of communication is met with spat."

"Considering that the AI was alone in the frozen city for about 500 years and considering what the kett were going to do to her, I think it's quite understandable," said Adam.

Isa nodded. "One could only imagine that kind of isolation."

"If we are going to set up an outpost on Voeld, I take it that you already have the ideal personnel," said Addison looking at Adam.

"Their mostly former Alliance and their main priority would be to mine water," said Adam. "It will be mostly military personnel, due to the kett presence."

"I just hope this doesn't blow in our faces," Addison sighed.


	22. Know Your Enemy

Before leaving Techiix, Scott approached Arl in order to present him with his findings.

"I entered the destruction of the kett base on Voeld into my records, so we remember," he informed Scott. "But did you find anything of note in the kett database? Anything about the start of the invasion?"

"This might be of interest," said Scott as he sent his findings to him.

Arl looked for the data and his eyes widened in horror. "This… this can't be right. It says some angara… volunteered information to the kett. Is this how they found out about our abilities? Could this explain why they exalt us?"

"The kett would have discovered your people's bioelectricity capabilities another way," Scott pointed out.

"They _were_ studying genetics. It would be impossible to hide. Those first angara we lost, we thought they'd all been killed. I can't include this in our history, Ryder. We can't be remembered like this. The conflict with the kett will continue for years. We need hope, not crushing truths."

Scott disagreed with that sentiment, the angara needed to learn from past mistakes which they will be able to do if they hide. Plus realising that angara actually volunteered to dive old information would weaken the Roekaar recruitment efforts.

"You can't just like this never happened or make up some other story," said Scott bluntly.

"Pathfinder, that's all history is. Fact and conjecture blended to form a narrative."

"How does the narrative that the angara are perfect serve your purpose?"

Arl looked a bit awkward. "I thought it would keep morale from nagging, but perhaps we need to understand our own frailty. Thank you, Ryder. You've given me much to think about. Now, I must get back to work."

* * *

Scott then started to make his way back to the Resistance base, he needed to inform Kaas of the unfortunate fate of Talvor and handed him his datapad.

While he was there Anjik approached him, wanting to convey her gratitude. "Thank you for everything you've done to help, Pathfinder. I hope your people keep Voeld in mind as a potential home. We could certainly use trusted allies close by."

* * *

Scott and the others soon head out, they needed to find out what the kett were up to now their situation on Voeld was in disarray. Scott wanted a follow-up on Raelis intel and with the kett in disarray now was a chance to find out.

"Thank you for following Raelis' tip, Ryder," said Jaal gratefully. "Taking out these kett will mean a lot to my people."

Kett immediately engaged and the moment they saw them, was clear they wanted to protect this facility for some reason. Fortunately due to the disarray they were suffering after Scott took down the kett base they were unable to mount any kind of counter-attack especially when they were taken by surprise.

They then began to enter the facility and access the terminal, they discovered that the kett had some information on the Initiative species, listing their strengths and weaknesses and characteristics.

"There's a lot of organic material here," said Scott noted. "Angara? Kett? Something else?"

"Scans could tell us more, Pathfinder," said SAM.

Scott began to scan the samples.

"Pathfinder the samples all contain the same genetic sequence," said SAM. "At first it appears to be a familiar connection, but these genomes shows signs of modification. Evidence suggests the sequence has drawn from a single individual, and incorporates into other kett."

Scott nodded remembering what the Cardinal mentioned back on the exaltation facility. "The Archon."

"Exaltation," Drack spat.

"So does the Archon control the kett because they see him as a progenitor?" Scott wandered. "Or does his ranking given the privilege to propagate his genes like this?"

Jaal just made a disgusting noise.

"A cultural question, beyond my purview," said SAM.

"In any case this stuff should be of great interest to the science team back on the Nexus," said Scott.

"There is an audio log saved on this device, Pathfinder," SAM informed him.

"Kett?" Scott blinked, he wasn't aware that they would record anything. "Let's get a translation, SAM."

"Processing…"

"The angara genetic code that expresses as projection of bioelectrical field has been isolated," said a kett voice, no doubt the lead scientist. "The process to integrate this into our own genome is ongoing. Early successes documented. Once complete, adaptation to be distributed to all Ascended in Heleus. Ability may also provide useful as part of base soldier configurations. All research has been transmitted to the Empire."

"Exhortation is not just about making more kett. It's an exchange," said Scott looking at the others.

"The kett get stronger while everyone else is annihilated," Cora simplified.

"There's bound to be more here. Let's keep moving," said Scott.

"Another audio log detected," said SAM.

"Let's hear it."

"Transmissions unknowledged by home world," said the kett scientist. "Possible breakdown in connection and information mishandled. Investigation ongoing. Logs to be updated shortly."

Jaal smiled. "Anything that delays or stops the kett is a blessing."

"All transmissions appear to have failed. Some of the team has suggested that this research is being prevented from leaving Heleus. Troubling implications. Set aside for now. Taking steps to verify that primary communications are still active."

"I'm picking up the navpoint for another kett station," said Scott looking at his omni-tool. "Probably their 'primary communications.'"

"Good. Let's blow it up," said Drack with shotgun at the ready.

* * *

They immediately follow the coordinates to the kett primarily communication centre. It was imperative that they took it down in order to prevent the kett from talking to home, the last thing they want were reinforcements and for information to be sent about their presence.

They took down the kett guarding the station and in waste any time infiltrating it, this was a perfect opportunity to find out more about the kett. Scott managed to find a datapad which held some very troubling information, because it revealed that the Archon answer to the Senate of the Empire, meaning he was not the man in charge of the entire species only a small fraction of them.

"The Archon's not the kett supreme leader," he said looking at the others. "There's more like him, all over Andromeda."

"All assigned to gather genetic information for the Empire," said Cora looking over the datapad herself.

"And making more kett in the process," Jaal added.

Scott then managed to access the recording from the console.

"Primus: Communications orders require explanation," said the kett. "Archon commands a block of all transmission of angara data to the Empire. He is in breach of protocol."

Jaal smiled. "Sounds like people are questioning their leader. Good in this case."

Scott then accessed another log, this time from someone named Primus, who appear to be the Archon second-in-command.

"Communications: Only Archon is aware of shifting situations in Heleus," said the Primus, who was a female kett. "If Archon's opinion is that protocols are not to our benefit, accept his wisdom. He is the Senate's voice in Heleus and must be okeyed."

"I get the feeling there's more to this," said Vetra.

Scott agreed. "It sure sounds like the kett are starting to question what the Archon's doing. If this continues, it might be good for all of us."

"So what's next?" Peebee asked.

"There is likely nothing to be done," said SAM. "But conflicts between factions seldom resolve quietly."

"Then we'll just have to keep an ear to the ground for now," said Scott. "With luck, something will happen."

* * *

Scott and the others discovered that kett were attacking Remnant sites and leaving devices behind. They managed to trace the signal that the kett devices were transmitting to a small Remnant vault.

The kett had already infiltrated it Scott and the others found themselves in a firefight. They managed to access an interface terminal and discovered that the kett were trying to weaponise Remnant technology.

They quickly made their way deeper into the vault eliminating the kett and the devices they were using to study the Remnant. Once they eliminated the kett present Scott sent a message to the Resistance to inform them what they discovered.

They were now trying to activate the remaining monoliths in order to get the vault active. While Scott was interfacing with a monolith, Vetra looked at Jaal curiously.

"Jaal, did you know we were here?" she asked. "When the Nexus first got here, did you know?"

Jaal looked at her uneasy. "I… didn't. Not at first. Later, there were reports of a ship caught in the Scourge."

"No one went to investigate? To offer help?"

"The last aliens we encountered were the kett. We were… cautious," said Jaal regretfully.

Vetra looked disappointed. "I see."

"You're not happy."

"No, I'm not happy. But I do understand."

* * *

Scott then began searching for the beacons that Andraknor had left them, now with the kett present is no longer a priority Scott decided to take up on his offer and began a few war games.

Their first test was to hunt a gigantic fiend, but it was a bit more than they bargained for as three of them appeared. Scott immediately uses jump jets to increases mobility in order to outflank the fiends and remembered what Drack said about fighting them. He concentrated his fire on their heads and stayed out of the reach as much as possible.

The next test involved Scott from infiltrating a kett base and download the files located there. Scott used his infiltrated profiled accesses cloak ability in order to get to these data files. Sadly they had to wait for the files to be uploaded and the kett were sticking around long enough for that to happen.

Scott ordered everyone to hold their position and lay down covering fire so that they can complete the download. They had to do this process another two times, meaning that they had to make their way to another terminal and using their speed to avoid getting shot by the kett.

The final test resulted in them battling against Remnant against the clock. Scott accessed his engineer profile in order to create additional turrets and use the overload ability to overpower their shields. They did extremely well and managed to beat Andaknor's best time.

"That's more than enough proof for your talents," said Andaknor over the comm. "Come, let's speak again in person."

Scott managed to access the last of the monoliths and now they were making a beeline towards the Vault's location.

"The blowing snow is mesmerising," said Peebee as she looked out of the window. "And kind of pretty."

"Our history once said that there were flower meadows on Voeld," said Jaal reminiscing. "Colours we can have names for."

"Yeah, this is incredible," Scott agreed.

Though it looked beautiful, Scott would prefer it if it was just a little bit warmer. Hopefully we activate in the vault would make this planet viable for an outpost.

* * *

Scott remembered that Peebee was looking for rare pieces of rem-tech for her secret project and they soon approached a Remnant site.

"These are the ruins we're looking for," said Scott as he stop the Nomad.

"Time to scrounge for tech," said Peebee excitedly.

Unfortunately the ruins were filled with active Remnant so before they could start investigating they had to take them out. Fortunately it was only Observers and Breachers so it in take them too long to take them out.

With the Remnant taken care of, they began studying the ruins and found a container, but it was locked with Remnant glyphs. Scott had to scan the glyphs around the ruins and then play that strange sudoku game in order to unlock it. Inside they found several pieces of unusual looking rem-tech.

"Is this what you need for your project, Peebee?" Scott asked.

Peebee examined the rem-tech and her eyes lit up. "Looks like it. Very cool little piece of rem-tech."

Vetra frowned. "'Rem-tech?'"

"Yeah, shortcut I made up 'Rem' is short for 'Remnant' and—"

Vetra held up her hands. "Say no more got it."

"Any time we come across runes like this lets scrounge what we can," said Scott has they entered the Nomad.

"Appreciate it," Peebee smiled. "Come see me on the ship—I'll give you an update on the project."

* * *

As they were driving Vetra looked at Peebee, who was still studying that piece of rem-tech they found. "Peebee, do you really think this Remnant stuff is gonna help us live here?"

Peebee nodded. "All signs point to yes?"

Vetra noticed the uncertainty in her voice. "You don't sound sure."

Peebee shrugged. "We'll find a way. Even if it's not Remnant. I'm sure we will."

They soon reached the vault and use the gravity well to enter the entrance.

"Okay, Remnant vault. Let's get this place up and running," said Scott.

In the only slight problem was that it was just as cold inside as it was outside, clearly the Remnant builders didn't build central heating inside these vaults. Scott quickly began to access the interface terminal and activated the power, in turn evacuated shield generators that generated heat.

"Well, we turn the power on," said Scott.

"You'll need to locate the console to activate the purification field, Pathfinder," SAM reminded him.

With the door now open Scott and the others started to make their way deeper into the vault, but the next terminal activated certain platforms that pointed into different directions. SAM managed to highlight the terminals that Scott needed which made his job much easier and thanks to interfacing with the terminals he was able to acquire a Remnant data core.

They kept on pressing forward eliminating the Remnant bots that attacked them, but eventually they managed to reach the purification field.

"Okay. Get ready to run," said Scott looking at the others as he accessed the terminal to the purification field.

The moment Scott activated the purification field they quickly ran for it before the death cloud could reach them.

"Here it comes! Go, go!" Scott yelled.

They quickly ran towards the gravity well, but Scott made a quick detouring order to grab the cash of Rem-tech which had been protected by a force field, similar to the one they found on Eos. When they reached the gravity well chamber Scott immediately accessed the terminal deactivated the purification field before it landed right on top of them.

"Man… never gets less terrifying," said Scott as he caught his breath. "Let's get out of here."

They activated the gravity well made their way outside and found that the storms had stopped. In their place was a beautiful clear sky with the most wondrous aurora you would ever see.

"Pathfinder, air temperature has increased by 13 degrees since activating the vault," SAM informed him. "With the reduced cloud cover, solar energy will escalate dramatically."

"Our people could start a life," said Scott as he stared up at the aurora above them.

* * *

The immediately head out looking for an ideal location for an outpost and they found one. There was a lot of open ground, it was close to a frozen lake ideal for mining water and it had a key trade route to the Resistance base and the other daars in the location. Scott and the others immediately got out the beacons and sent the all clear to the Nexus.

It took several hours to get all the necessary equipment on Voeld set up, but it wasn't long until they had a fully functional outpost. Most of the Initiative personnel sent were former Alliance, made sends considering that Voeld had a heavy kett presence.

The moment communications were online Addison didn't waste any time contacting Scott. "Congratulations, Pathfinder. This was a real challenge. And badly needed."

"Director Addison? No personal appearance?" said Scott rather surprised. "Placing an a big deal."

"Thank you, but no," she said. "I prefer climate control to… these extremes." She then looked at him seriously. "Real talk, Pathfinder. Aya's Governor Shie is already off my ass about this outpost. If local angara weren't on board, we'd have a problem. We are good, right? As much as you've brought us, we can't anger the neighbours."

"Procedure was followed—as I invented it. Don't worry, we were invited," Scott assured her.

"Good. We need every drop of viability," Addison nodded. "Especially after this kett facility. Voeld helps. Cold as it is, it changes estimates in our favour. But the Initiative needs you to find more. And no doubt it will draw scavengers. Check the Nol system for Dr Kennedy's trackers. We need to determine her status. And… there's another matter. A ceremonial one. A statement from the archives."

"Is this really the time?" Scott frowned.

"'Pathfinder' was always a symbol. Like outpost flags hanging in the Commons, the people need a connection to reality on the ground. Address them, Pathfinder. What did this mean?"

"You need to see this place," said Scott, knowing that she was recording at the second. "I've laid the groundwork, but there's so much left to discover. Voeld is not just about survival. We know it. The angara know it. It's the adventure we all signed up on for."

"Recorded, Pathfinder. Addison out."

With that Scott began making his way to the leader of this new established outpost and she was certainly tough and disciplined.

"Pleasure to meet you, Pathfinder," she said shaking his hand. "Priya Blake, captain of Outpost Taerva Uni. I'm glad you're here. I thought we'd have to deal with this on our own."

Scott was rather surprised that they were suffering problems already. "What's the problem? Is it the kett?"

She shook her head. "No. At least, I don't think so. A few of my drill technicians went missing on a research expedition west of here. We've tried there comms, but get nothing but static."

"Whatever happened, they're not safe out there. We need to find them," said Scott.

"We're not equipped for a full search, especially into dangerous territory," she said regretfully. She then looked utterly frustrated and angry with herself. "I don't know what to do. I was supposed to keep these people safe. I've already failed them."

"Don't lose hope, I'll find your people," Scott promised.

"Coming from you, I believe it. The research log is in the lab. Maybe your AI can piece together the corrupted data and get a navpoint."

Scott wanted to know more about the outpost and their function in supporting the Nexus.

"We're staking a claim, but what does the Initiative one with Voeld?" Scott asked.

Priya smiled and then gestured towards the window towards the icy wilderness. "Look at the landscape. What do you see?"

"Ice. A lot of ice."

" _Water_ ," she corrected. "Voeld is a massive, endless source of it. We're proud to serve as the Initiative's first ice runners. We mind the ice here and haul it to the colonies where water is scarce."

"Like Eos."

"Even the Nexus. The more people we wake from cryo, the more resources we'll need. Our ice runners make sure water is never a problem."

"You picked a mouthful of a name for the outpost," Scott noted.

"It's Shelesh—angaran language. Means 'forward together,'" she explained. "It represents the close relationship we have with the angara here on Voeld."

"Glad to hear you're working together."

"This is their world. Because of you, they trusted us enough to give us a place in it. Now it's my job to cement that bond. We'll do our best to earn what they've given us."

Scott was still rather surprised that the angara would allow them to establish an outpost. He knew that the leadership wanted this outpost, but he was rather concerned about locals. Priya then explained that a portion of the ice they mine they gave to the Resistance, who give it their blockade runners that go across the entire cluster. Priya was quite pleased helping the angara with their fight against the kett, even if it was a small contribution.

Scott asked her personally whether she was in the Alliance and she confirmed his theory. However, she got sick of tired of being a pawn for the Council and quit her job. She heard about the Initiative and wanted a fresh start and a chance to make a real difference. If she was given the choice she would have made the same choice all over again, but after seeing the conflict between the Resistance and the kett she began to wonder if the data behind the gun were truly over.

"I should head out," said Scott.

"Come back if you need anything."

Scott then began making his way through the entire outpost, meeting the other members of the small community.

One of them was an asari ice runner, Lisana T'lesso, who used to be a pilot for the Citadel Fleet. She mentioned how much she enjoyed her job, transporting water across the cluster, and consider it the best job in two galaxies.

Scott also encountered the lead scientist, Ryan Fumuyoku, who wasn't exactly thrilled on being on Voeld. He complained that it was a frozen wasteland and considered no better than cyro. He was also working on a project tap into geothermal energy. Apparently below the surface of the planet was a maze of heated geothermal vents, which was part of the reason why the planet had been completely frozen over.

He also met the supplies officer, Bennett Kahele, who was a little too formal for his liking. Scott assured him that there was no need for formalities, but he said that it was hard to get out of the habit with Captain Blake in charge. Apparently Priya ran the place like it was still an Alliance camp, which earned her the nickname.

Scott also met the tech supplier Jackson Cross, who allowed him to access all of his technical storage. He was also quite interesting on the Nomad and Scott gave him a small inside on how it felt when jumping off a cliff. He then asked if there was any chance that they could get one for the outpost and Scott promised that he would put a good word in.

* * *

Before leaving the outpost, Scott managed to locate a suitable place in order to install a HNS communication tower. They also managed to get the location of the science team from the outpost terminal, fortunately the database provided them with a navpoint.

"Don't worry, Peebee. We're going to bring the asari ark home," Cora assured Peebee as they set up the beacons for the work crew.

Peebee frowned. "Who's worried? The Leusinia's okay or it's not. Either way, not much I can do."

Cora stared at her in disbelief. "You don't care that thousands of your people are missing?"

Peebee shrugged. "My people can figure it out. I've got Remnant to work on."

* * *

Scott then returned to the Resistance base and found a bunch of resistance fighters arguing. Apparently one of their team hadn't returned, a saboteur, when they destroyed a kett weapon depo. Haana was positive that she was still alive, but Raabar was be more realistic pointing out that she had to detonate the decimated by hand and the explosion back to be seen over the hills.

Scott entertained the notion that there was a chance that her friend might've survived and decided to search the wreckage. Haana was so relieved that someone was actually going to investigate that she gave Scott the navpoint.

However, upon investigating the wreckage it didn't look as if anyone could have survived it, but upon closer examination they found that Mashal was still very much alive. She had been interrogating a kett soldier for information about her family and her methods were bit extreme.

Scott had a feeling that the kett will dive old that information even if he had it and that was a pretty big if. However, she refused to leave and left Scott with no choice but to shoot the kett, leaving her quite devastated.

* * *

They then began searching for Priya's missing science team and Cora just looked at Peebee as they began looking through the snow for any sign of science team.

"I can't believe you're so blasé about the asari ark," she said. We're stuck here with a hundred problems. We need support, experience…"

Peebee rolled her eyes. "Oh, yay. Let's get more old biddies arguing over what to do. Wait long enough, and nine times out of ten, problems fix themselves."

Cora looked at her annoyed. "If you won't give a damn about saving the asari ark, then I will."

Peebee smiled. "See? Problem solved."

"There's Priya's drill techs," said Vetra.

Unfortunately, they were all dead, something had blasted their shuttle and they were killed upon impact.

"We need find what ever did this," said Scott.

They scavenge through the wreckage and found a datapad, apparently they had been searching a seismic activity and then something attacked them.

Using the information from the data pad they managed to locate the centre point of the seismic readings. They found an old kett facility that was in dire need of repairs, but the most pressing matter was the fact that there was an Architect floating over it.

"Yikes! Architect sighted!" Peebee panicked.

They quickly jumped out of the nomad and began to engage the Architect, using the same strategy they used against the one on Eos. This Architect had already created several Observers and Breachers said made things a little tougher when engaging it.

It then began to open fire at them revealing it head conduit, giving them a perfect chance to fire everything they had against it. However, unlike the previous one, this Architect was firing the lasers and energy beams, forcing them to get behind cover.

They kept on summoning more Remnant in order to assist it in battle, but Scott and the others were able to outmanoeuvre them then aimed for the leg conduit on its legs. Just like the previous Architect whenever they destroyed a leg conduit, it took off to the air and placed itself in a new position.

The biggest problem was the fact that despite activating the Vault, Voeld temperature was still below freezing. In order to prevent their suits from failing they had to position themselves within the ruined kett facility in order to get warm before re-engaging the Architect.

How they kept on engaging the Architect with flanking manoeuvres making it difficult for to get a fix on them and use what remained of the kett facility for cover. Eventually they managed to destroy the other two leg conduits and focus their efforts on the head while dealing with the Remnant it created at the same time. Scott then pulled out his sniper rifle and struck the head conduit dead on, destroying it.

The Architect then toppled over and Scott wasted no time to interface with it. Then just like before it dropped a cache of rem-tech hand flew up into the atmosphere.

"Wow… this thing caused a lot of trouble," said Peebee.

"We should tell Priya what happened here," said Scott.

They returned to the outpost and discovered that Priya was already aware of the Architect and what happened to the drill techs. She was annoyed with herself for failing her people, but she took solace in knowing that the rest of her people were now safe from the Architect.

* * *

Scott then began the search for the Periphona, but I was easier said than done for the signal was bouncing off the ice making it quite difficult to track. As they drove around the snowy mountains, Peebee saw Cora was watching the sensors without even blinking.

"Really putting your heart into finding the asari ark, aren't you?"

Cora narrowed her eyes. "Sorry if that's inconvenient. I know you have a busy day of not giving a shit."

Peebee looked insulted. "Hey, I give a shit! I give lots of shits! I just don't need to give one about the Leusinia because you do. You've got enough shit-giving for a herd."

Cora wasn't sure whether there was a compliment to an insult. "Okay, thanks?"

Eventually they managed to find the source of the signal, but it appeared they were too late. They saw the wreckage of the Periphona and the site was swarming with kett.

"This is the source of the Periphona's signal," said SAM.

"Oh god," said Cora horrified.

"And there's kett on-site. Let's clear them out," said Scott as they got out of the Nomad.

They quickly began engaging the kett, but Scott began to wonder why they were chasing after a ship like the Periphona. To his knowledge wasn't exactly much of a threat, it was unarmed but he decided to put his curiosity aside until they dealt with the kett.

Cora unleashed quite a bit of rage upon the kett, sending them flying with her biotics so it in take them long to finish them off. They then began searching for the wreckage hoping to find some clue the location of the

"That's the Periphona all right," Scott sighed as he found a nameplate in the snow. "What's left of her."

"Definitely kett weapon fire," Cora nodded. "This wasn't just a crash. The kett pulverised to the ship. No survivors."

Scott clenched his fists. "If we'd been faster, we could have… damn it…"

Cora looked confused. "But… this is stupid. If they wanted asari for exaltation why not take the crew alive?"

Scott agreed, there had to be an interior of motive. "It's like they saw the Periphona itself as a threat—but it's no match for a kett cruiser."

"Hey, got something," said Vetra waved. "Looks like the flight recorder made it?"

"It's in bad shape, but let's see what's—" said Cora as she examined it with her omni-tool.

"Final log," said the Periphona's captain in a frantic voice. "If the ark ever finds this we failed. Couldn't draw them off. The data copy's lost. The Decimation's to cunning. Forgive us. We tried…"

The rest was just static, but they got enough information to figure out what happened.

"'The Decimation?' Hydaria mention specialised kett Hunters. Maybe that's them," said Cora.

Scott looked at her. "Anyway we can use that or the flight recorder to find the ark?"

"If the nav records survived we could trace the Perophona's flight path. Might lead us to them."

"I can assist," SAM offered.

"I'll take a look when we get back. Still lots to do."

* * *

On the Nexus, Adam was having a conversation with Evfra, by hologram, with the recent intelligence they acquired on the kett.

"It would seem as if the kett have an Empire and the archon is not the supreme leader," said Adam.

"Great there's more kett out there," Evfra grumbled. "Jaal sent a report of his own, it mentions that there seems to be some kind of infighting."

"Seems to be quiet for now, but I imagine it will get heated up very soon," Adam assumed. "What I'm more curious about is that the Archon chooses not to send any of this information to the Empire."

"Yes, it would seem as if he's hoarding all this information for himself but to what end?"

"Advancement maybe?" said Adam rubbing his chin. "Maybe he's not satisfied with his rank and he believes that Remnant will secure him a higher position within the Empire."

"Speculation, so long as they don't send messages home I could care less. The last thing we need additional reinforcements."

"Those reinforcements could take time getting here, by all indications the kett had to go to stasis themselves when they entered Heleus. Anyway it seems obvious that an Archon is placed in charge of a cluster and we have been studying their tech, it seems as if genetics are not the only things they steal. The technology seems to be augmented with other forms of technology, the already starting to integrate our technology."

"Is anything they own something that they have not steal?" Evfra growled furiously.

"How's the situation on Voeld?" Adam asked.

"Ever since the Pathfinder destroyed the kett base, they have been in disarray and we have taken advantage of it. Was starting to turn the war into our favour, but it will only be a matter of time before the re-established communications and a new base of operations. However, we now do have air superiority and were harassing any kind of transport vessel that enter the system."

"We're establishing strike teams to attack key locations as well," Adam informed him. "Though I should tell you that our attacks are mostly to gather information. The Nexus leadership doesn't really want to rage a full-scale war with the kett, not with our outposts still quite vulnerable."

"You're going to be pulled into this conflict whether you like it or not," Evfra growled.

"I know, but we didn't come here to start a war we came here to build a community, we never dream that we would encounter such a hostile alien force this early on in development. We had hoped to have established at least a few of the colony worlds by now, and the moment we've only got two outposts."

"One of which is on our world," Evfra pointed out.

"And we were invited," Adam reminded. "I should also point out that we are delivering water to you free of charge. Besides it becomes very clear that the angara did this to themselves, if the information we retrieved from the kett base is accurate."

Evfra clenched his fist. "It's infuriating to discover that our own people betrayed their own."

"In some ways the kett did you a great service, and understand it your people were quite divided before they arrived. When they show their true colours you immediately banded together, and fought as one."

Evfra said nothing, but the look on his face indicated that he agreed with Adam. "Let's just wipe out the kett from the cluster."

Adam gave him a small smile. "Couldn't agree with you more."


	23. Kadara Port

Scott when to check on Peebee to see how her little project was going, but she stopped the moment his foot stepped through the door.

"Nuh-uh-uh, no peeking," she said. "I'm putting the finishing touches on my personal project."

Scott frowned. "I thought you said it was on the Nexus."

"I'm just perfecting the final component," she said and then looked back at the component she was fixing up. "Or should I say, trying to… Several of the crew have offered to help, and I keep politely declining and ushering them out. So thank you for retrieving that critical piece of rem-tech, but kindly _stop digging_."

Scott held out his hands. "Fine. Have your surprise."

"You won't regret it."

"Want me to ask the others the back off?"

Peebee shook her head. "No, no, I can handle it. As long as they're not looking to be besties. And I'm happy that someone with the galaxy at their fingertips can still give a girl her space. It's safe to say that you, my friend, are one of a kind."

"I'm hope I'm not just your latest cure for boredom," said Scott folding his arms.

"Me too." Scott raised an eyebrow and she gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I doubt I've seen all your bells and whistles. But no more distractions. The next time you're on the Nexus, my project will be done. Come by and I'll unveil it. Now if you will, please leave me to my own devices."

* * *

Scott then went to check up on Kallo, hoping that he had calmed down after his decision to allow Gil to upgrade the Tempest.

"Ryder… might borrow your research room access?" Kallo asked.

"What for?" Scott asked.

"There's a small something I need to take care of," he explained. "I might need your help, if you could."

"I'll help if I can," Scott offered.

Kallo nodded and looked over to Suvi. "Suvi, could you take the helm for little while?"

Suvi nodded and Scott and Kallo made their way to the research room.

"I mostly need your authorisation—to add to the database," Kallo explained.

Scott nodded and inserted his authorisation code into the console and Kallo then pulled out the schematics of the Tempest and then focused on the drive core.

"Is that a drive core?" Scott asked.

"The full blueprint," Kallo nodded. "Only a few in the system. I had them all by memory. So I drew them out. Every line, all the specs. Gil will be needing them, I… won't."

Scott could still tell that he was bothered by his decision. "You're still not comfortable with Gil been in charge of 'your' Tempest, are you?"

"Call it more memories—of the time they were going to scrap the whole project. Some 'engine consultants' kept insisting the ship would never fly right. He used a lot of Gil's arguments. I think that's why this hurts. The others died thinking we won, that their legacy was safe, and… I failed them."

"You showed us the Tempest through your eyes. Why she matters. Even Gil sees it now."

Kallo then began looking around the Tempest. "We forget all our technology didn't just appear. Someone invented it. Someone _cared_. And in the end, someone new always takes up the banner, and push forward." He then looked extremely uncomfortable, as if he was about to throw up. "I, um, I need the tech officer's sign-off on the schematics. Any thoughts on how to do this?"

"A little honesty and humility will go a long way," said Scott.

Kallo nodded and activated his omni-tool in order to talk to Gil down in engineering. "Gil? May I… get a moment of your time?"

They then waited in silence until Gil showed up. "I thought we settled this. What's going on?" he said the moment he entered the research room.

"I say the Tempest schematics for you. It'll be easier with them on hand," said Kallo.

Gil looked quite surprised and then he looked at the schematics and his eyes were filled with wonder. "Seen her drawn out down to the basics… She's kind of beautiful."

"Oh, right. You never saw…"

"Yeah," said Gil as he leaned in towards the schematics. "Look at the arc here. That artistry. And there…"

Scott smiled and left the two of them to it, he had a feeling that they were both going to work together to improve the Tempest's performance, which is what he wanted all this time. In his opinion having a pilot and an engineer discussing how to make a ship faster and more efficient was the best combination.

* * *

Scott then made his way to the bridge and activated the console, no sooner than he did that they got pinged by a ZK tracker.

"We just got pinged by another ZK Tracker," Suvi informed him.

"Let's try and get closer enough to pull some data," said Scott as he plotted a course.

"On it," said Kallo as he piloted the ship. "Tracker ahead. Looks active."

"Ease up on it. We need a point of origin," said Scott.

Unfortunately, the tracker exploded this second they tried to scan it.

"That's one which is self-destruct," said Scott shaking his head.

"Wait, just let me stick a predictive model on this fragment," said Suvi. "There! A common vector! Maybe a point of origin!"

"Good job. Let's go."

Before leaving Scott managed to scan the Architect that was now orbiting around Voeld and it appeared just as harmless as the one over Eos.

* * *

They were able to follow the trace of the signal to the Nalesh System and they were able to locate a damaged shuttle.

"Pathfinder, this is the exact navpoint indicated by the ZK Trackers," said SAM.

"Right, Addison's request," Scott nodded. "Let's see if this helps us find her missing scientist."

"Dammit," Suvi cursed. "The shuttle's just a relay. But I think we can get their feed. Hold on."

"Signals through," said a voice over the comm. "Ready for coordinating transfer and… Who the fuck?" Clearly they had just realised they had been spied upon. "We've been found, dead-head the comms!"

"Here we go again," said Scott shaking his head. "I'm the Pathfinder!"

"A Pathfinder? One finally showed?"

"Harlan, stop talking," said a female voice.

Scott's eyes lit up. "Is that Dr Kennedy? Are you okay? Director Addison is concerned about you and your tech."

"Keep them talking, Ryder!" Suvi whispered he was trying to track the comm signal. "Tracing."

"All I want is to stop the stealing," said Scott calmly. "I have outposts of people trying to start their lives."

"Our outposts starting lives, huh?" said Harlan as if Scott had said something funny.

"Let them see, Harlan," said Kennedy.

Suvi looked over her console and her eyes widened. "They just forwarded Dr Kennedy's medical profile? Ryder!"

Scott looked over the readings himself and his eyes widened. "She's pregnant. That woman is pregnant!"

"'That woman' knows full well the state she's in," said Kennedy.

"Chemical blockers were standard for cryo," said Scott in disbelief. "We were supposed to wait until we were stable."

"And when was that going to be?" Kennedy questioned. "Everything was going wrong. The Nexus had no plan. You're with Addison? Well, she fell in line with Tann. Said we couldn't 'add new mouths' until we were stable. But this wasn't about waiting until we could afford a house. We were dying. So I left with enough meds for Harlan and I to get off the blockers."

"How far along? Dr Kennedy, how long?" Scott insisted.

"Eight months," said Harlan. "Give or take."

"We're not going back, you're not getting my tech, we'll be fine without you," said Kennedy stubbornly. "Tell Addison." She then stopped for brief second. "Fuck it, don't tell her anything. Kill it."

Before Scott had a chance to make a reconsider the shuttle exploded.

"They flashed the core," Suvi groaned. "Couldn't get a trace."

"Addison would want to hear about this," Scott sighed as the mission had gotten even more complicated. "And I've got questions for her."

* * *

Scott made his way to the meeting room and contacted Addison, seconds later her hologram appeared.

"Director Addison? I have a sighting on your missing Dr Kennedy and her trackers," Scott informed her.

"She's alive?" said Addison looking relieved.

"And eight months pregnant."

Addison stared at him. "Fucking hell."

"She didn't 'disappear.' She disappeared to try and have a child," Scott explained and looked at her curiously. "You really had no clue?"

"I knew that she wanted us to fast-track the schedule, but we had no worlds. We were going to lose people. I wasn't going to watch babies die too!" She shook her head in disbelief. "Of all the stupid, irresponsible, selfish… she was always like this. Even back on Earth! She talked me into this and now… now we have to save her tail."

"Wait, what did Dr Kennedy talk you into?" Scott asked.

"She's an old university friend. We were catching up, and she mentioned a project she was training for."

"The Andromeda Initiative?" Scott assumed.

Addison nodded. "She'd still be here if I wasn't forced to tell her 'no' a year ago."

Scott asked for more details about the timetable for stopping the contraceptives everyone got before cryo. She said that it was to be determined and Scott could understand the frustration that a few people must went through before he arrived.

"Dr Kennedy seems to have a group with her," Scott informed her. "Stealing aside, she has of support."

How long will that last? She's the smartest person I know, but she jumps without looking. Ryder, we have two speeches banked for the first child in Andromeda. Trust me, you want the one for the good outcome."

Scott couldn't exactly disagree with that statement.

"We know how to find her. We find more her ZK trackers."

Addison nodded. "Hopefully you can draw them out by placing more outposts. If she hasn't changed the protocol."

"She's eight months. She may be distracted."

"This is a complete shitshow. Find them Pathfinder. The first human child in Andromeda can't just disappear."

Without her hologram faded leaving Scott with a massive problem.

* * *

Scott made his way back to the bridge and decided that they had spent enough time avoiding Kadara and they really needed a lead on the Archon so he plotted a course to the Govorkam System.

"System Govorkam. Approaching Kadara," said SAM.

"Besides being a haven of Nexus exiles, what do we know about this place?" Scott asked.

"Group of exiles called the Outcasts liberated Kadara Port from the kett," said Vetra. "Until recently, their power was absolute. But a new gang—the Collective—has been chipping it away. Real shady bastards led by an unknown called the Charlatan."

"Well, with luck, they'll be too busy shooting at each other to notice us," said Scott.

Before making their way to Kadara, Scott began to scan the system and they were able to locate the wreckage of a kett dropship. Scott suspected that the exiles had something to do with it and they had taken anything of value, but they did miss a few items.

Scott then scanned the planet Mine, of whoever named the planet lacked imagination, and were able to locate some materials that were located in the mountains, and it would seem as if the exiles had failed to notice. They also scanned the planet Thy'vernos and managed to locate a beryllium deposit.

* * *

They then flew straight to Kadara itself.

"Standing orders for all incoming ships: this port is a cease-fire zone," said Suvi. "By order of… Sloane Kelly. She was head of Nexus Security."

"Be ready for anything. And keep comms open," Scott ordered. "Should hear from our Resistance contact soon."

As though making their way down to the planet SAM informed him that he managed to locate from the intel on Spender. This was giving Scott a perfect opportunity to investigate what Spender had been up to.

They were now heading straight towards the port, and Scott had no idea what kind of reception he would receive. He had a feeling that most of the exiles wouldn't be too happy to see Initiative and you was kind of half hoping that Sloane's order would stick.

"Incoming call," said Suvi. "Patching it through."

"There's been a development regarding the spy, Vehn Terev," said Evfra over the comm. "Rendezvous at Kralla's Song. Your contact's code name is Shena."

"Shena. Got it," said Scott, thinking that it was a very weird code name.

Eventually they reached the port and no one had decided to shoot them down, which was a good first step. Scott then left the Tempest with Vetra and Drack in the first thing they notice were spiked with kett heads impaled on them.

"That's one hell of a welcome sign," said Scott.

"Exiles have stepped up their game since the revolt," Vetra noted.

They then entered what appeared to be the marketplace and it was certainly bustling. Scott had to admit that he was quite impressed that the exiles were able to find such a place.

"Not too shabby for folk who got kicked off the station with nothing to show for it," said Drack.

"Maybe we can get them back on our side," said Scott.

"We know they can fight kett," said Vetra.

"Our supplier's waiting," said Drack looking at her. "Come on—we're gonna be late."

Scott looked at the two of them as they walked off. "Do I even want to know?"

"Nope," the two of them said in unison.

* * *

Liam had managed to secure some security for the Nomad, the last thing they wanted was for someone to steal it.

Scott then started to make his way to Kralla's Song to meet the resistance contact, on the way he found several, what he seemed to be security, beating up people. He confronted them and apparently there was some sort of protection pay going on, and this was the consequence if you did not pay for protection, unfortunately there was not really could do no less want to get arrested by the 'law'.

He eventually reached Kralla's Song, and the bartender, an asari was yelling at a krogan, who refuse to pay for his drink.

"Hey!" she roared.

"Piss off," the krogan growled.

"You order, you pay."

"I said—" He stopped when the bartender pulled out a knife and gave a threatening look. Clearly there was enough to get the krogan to pay for his drink.

Scott just stood there by the bar when someone, who immediately pegged a smuggler, approached him. He had a very Hann Sole feel and Scott was uncertain whether there was a good or bad thing.

"You look like you're waiting for someone," he said.

The bartender then pulled out two drinks for him and he handed one over to Scott.

"I've got time for a drink," Scott shrugged.

The two of them toasted and then drank.

"Shena," he said and immediately shook Scott's hand. "But you can call me Reyes. I hate code names."

Someone was a little surprised that his contact with human. "I was expecting someone more… angaran."

Reyes laughed. "The Resistance pays me to supply information—among other things."

"So you're a smuggler," said Scott confirming his theory.

Reyes then moved his head slightly indicating that they should go somewhere more private. Scott followed him to the terrace that overlooks the valley.

"Your man—Vehn Terev—was arrested by Sloane Kelly, leader of the Outcasts," he explained. "Word spread about what he did to Moshae Sjefa. The people are calling for his execution. And Slonae… she's a woman of the people."

"I like her already," Scott smiled.

"Well, she doesn't like you."

"She's never met me."

"You work for the Initiative," he pointed out. "Sloane was part of the uprising on the Nexus. I doubt she'll give up Vehn up easily."

"I'm taking him—with or without her permission."

Reyes smiled at him. "We're gonna be friends, you and I. There might be another way to get to Vehn. You work Sloane. I'll talk to the Resistance."

Scott nodded and Reyes walked off. "How do I contact you if things go south?"

He just gave him a small smile before leaving the club and Scott was about to do the same, but the angry bartender with a knife turned on him.

"Hey! You gotta pay," she snapped.

Scott groaned, he had fallen for the oldest play in the book. He immediately transferred his credits to her.

"Keep the change," he said.

"Always do."

* * *

Scott decided it was best to know a bit more about Kadara and it was no better way to do that than to talk to people in the club.

He first managed to locate a salarain, who was a Collective recruiter and he was happy to explain a bit about his organisation. They appear to be more information brokers than pirates and they had absolutely no knowledge about their leader and apparently most in the Collective got their orders from representatives of the Charlatan. He also explained that they offered a number of services to different clients, but he assured Scott that unlike the Outcasts they weren't governed by hate. He was also very certain that Charlatan would willingly do business with the Nexus.

He then explained that their recruitment usually depends upon the Charlatan. If the said individual had potential the Charlatan would send a representative to reach out. Sometimes that was it, but others may have to pass a test of some kind it really depends upon the recruit. He also explained that there were lines being drawn between the Outcast and the Collective, indicating a war was inevitable.

He also had a few words with the bartender, whose name was Umi. She confirmed the rumours he had heard about the Outcast and the Collective fighting for control, though most the killing appeared to be happening in the Badlands. She really didn't care who was in charge, though she was quite annoyed with Sloane's 'protection fees' and the prices keep on going up by the day. As for the Charlatan there wasn't enough information on them, she was even certain whether it was a he or she.

He made his way outside he also encountered an asari Outcast recruiter and she wasn't as near as friendly as the Collective recruiter. Sloane apparently like to get to know all her people personally, unlike the Charlatan. She also compare the Outcasts as some sort of security measure for Heleus, but Scott can really see the difference between them and pirates. Also it appeared that Sloane had the final say on who could join the Outcasts and all recruits went through a series of trials to test their endurance, loyalty and intelligence. She was also quite confident that Sloane would be able to take down the Collective, though Scott had his doubts.

Scott then started to make his way to Sloane's headquarters.

"SAM: Tell me about Sloane Kelly," said Scott.

"Before joining the Initiative as head of Nexus security Miss Kelly served in the Alliance with a nearly spotless record," SAM informed him.

"Nearly?"

"She was involved in multiple altercations with other offices."

Scott nodded, now knowing what type of woman she was. A hot-head. Great."

* * *

He then entered the Outcasts headquarters and the guards weren't afraid to show off their weapons.

"Keep your hands where I can see them," said one of the krogan guards.

Scott then was led into Sloane's inner sanctum appeared she was busy going through reports.

"Focus defenders here and here," she said to the turian next to her, who Scott assumed to be her second-in-command. "The kett had been quiet for too long."

She then sat up as Scott approached her throne, the way she sat it was almost as if she some sort of Queen. Though Scott got the impression that exactly what she wanted people to believe, to show anyone who confronts her that she was in charge.

"What?" she said.

"That's quite the throne. Should I bow? Kiss your ring?" Scott joked.

"Very funny," she said dryly. "So, what brings a Pathfinder to our humble port?"

"Vhen Terev," said Scott folding his arms. "Name ring any bells?"

"What's he too you? And don't lie to me."

"I need him so I can infiltrate a kett flagship," said Scott bluntly. "You've obviously have no love for the kett. I'm doing you a favour."

"Kadara is an angaran port," she pointed out. "They want Vehn dead, and I want to keep them happy."

"This is bigger than local politics."

"You don't need Vehn—you need his intel," she said leaning in towards him. "Talk to him before I put his head on a spike."

Scott narrowed his eyes, he understood that Vehn needed to pay for his crimes but execution seemed to extreme. "Vehn should be judged by the Resistance—not you."

She waved her hand dismissively. "I don't have time for morality debate. Dismissed."

Scott then bowed mockingly. "Your Highness."

He then left the room and no sooner had he left them in the guards close the doors behind him.

"That could've gone better," said Scott to himself.

"Perhaps Mr Vidal had more success?" SAM suggested.

* * *

Scott made his way outside and he wasn't surprised in the slightest to find Reyes was already waiting for him.

"Have a nice chat?" he smiled.

Scott shrugged. "I think she likes me."

Reyes chuckled. "Don't worry. I found a workaround."

"Let me guess—it comes with strings attached."

"Not any new ones. Remember—Evfra wants Vehn alive, so when you get inside, give him this." He handed him what appeared to be a vial of acid. "That'll eat through anything Sloane's holding him in, and it can't be traced back to us. A Resistance agent will be waiting to pick Vehn up."

"What if he makes a run for it?"

"It's covered. You just focus on… whatever it is you need from Vehn. There's a maintenance shaft around the corner." He then accessed his omni-tool. "Sending the access code to your omni-tool. That'll get you inside. You should be able to handle the rest."

Scott nodded. "Thanks—you're a lifesaver."

"Literally, in Vehn's case," he said with a small chuckle. "When you're done come to Tartarus. First round's on me. I promise."

He then walked off.

* * *

Scott made his way to the side of the building and access the maintenance shaft and just like Reyes promised it led to a stockroom.

"Looks like it leads to a stockroom," he said. "SAM. Anyone up there?"

"No heat signatures detected. This room is clear to enter," SAM informed him.

Scott then entered the stockroom which was opposite the cells and he found a miserable angara sitting there and Scott was certain that this was Vehn.

"What do you want?" he asked when he saw Scott approach in his cell.

"The Archon's ship. Where is it?" said Scott.

"This a new interrogation tactic? Sloane's getting lazy."

"I'm not with Sloane. Evfra sent me. And to my questions, and I can get you back to the Resistance."

Vehn scoffed. "So I'm trading one cell for another."

"This is what happens when you make deals with the bad guy. Or stay here," he said gesturing to the cell. "Sloane's sharpening up a spike just for your head."

Vehn groaned. "I would rather be miserable than kaerkyn food."

"Which brings us back to the Archon's ship. Where is it?"

Vehn rose to his feet. "I never saw it. Got my orders from a kett transponder. But you could use its frequency to triangulate the Archon's location."

"Do you still have it?"

"I buried it before I was arrested. Should still be outside the city."

Scott nodded and handed him the vial of acid. "This is your way out of here. A Resistance contact will be waiting."

Scott then started to make his way back to the storage room and the maintenance shaft.

"Don't you want to know why I did it? Why I betrayed the Moshae?" Vehn asked.

Scott stopped in his tracks and looked at him. "Enlighten me."

"We're losing the war against the kett. And still, Evfra puts my brothers and sisters in danger to protect a useless old woman."

"So you took things into your own hands."

"I made the call he wouldn't. The Archon only wanted the Moshae. I thought if I gave her up… I do know what the kett would doing to my people."

Scott couldn't believe that he had been that naïve. "Evfra still entrusted the Moshae to you. And you betrayed them both."

"I did what I thought was right," he said as he sat down. "And I'll accept the consequences."

* * *

When Scott made his way outside he had a small discussion with Sloane's second-in-command, Kaetus. He pointed out that not many people stood up against Sloane and lived to tell the tale, but Scott wasn't intimidated in the slightest. He discovered that he hadn't been part of the mutiny, in fact he had been on Ark Natanus and it appear that he knew Avitus. He also wasn't the most open of people, Scott barely got any information out of them regarding the situation of the Outcasts and Collective, even his back story with Sloane.

Scott began to investigate more and more about Kadara Port and the more he was convinced that it was turning into another Omega. There was murder and crime on the streets and the Outcasts were more like a mob gang then security. Apparently anyone who can pay their detection fees were forced to be flung into the slums with the rest and the Badlands were even worse, the survival of the fittest.

Scott made his way into Tartarus, it was a bit wilder than Kralla's Song, it had dancing girls and the bar had bar running across it. Fortunately it was easy enough to locate Reyes, he needed more information.

"Got word from one of my colleagues," said Reyes as he handed Scott a drink the moment he entered the room. "Vehn Terev made it off Kadara. He's a free man—thanks to you."

"You got me in," Scott pointed out.

Reyes just shrugged. "It's what I do."

"Things are looking less friendly between the Collective and the Outcasts," Scott noted.

"Not everyone's happy living under Sloane's thumb. Whatever resources Kadara has goes to the Outcasts. The rest of us get scraps. The Collective claims to be different, but it's hard to trust a faceless leader."

"Especially with a title like the 'Charlatan,'" Scott added.

Reyes chuckled. "Have to admit—I'm jealous. That's a better nickname than 'Shena.'"

"Any idea where the Collective operates?" Scott asked.

"Rumour has it they have a swanky hideout in one of the caves in Draullir. I've never seen it myself."

Scott decided it was worth checking out, he needed to know the Collective was going to be a threat and you would rather like to deal with them sooner rather than later.

"Did you play a big part mutiny on the Nexus?" Scott asked curiously.

Reyes laughed, spilling his drink slightly. "I had nothing to do with that shitshow."

"Then why'd you leave?"

"The way Tann handled things didn't exactly inspire confidence. Decided I could do better on my own. So I jumped ship with the rest of them. Ended up here."

Scott could perfectly understand his decision, from what he was told about the aftermath of the mutiny, it didn't exactly end with the result that everyone wanted.

"How long have you worked with the Resistance?" Scott asked curiously.

"A few months. When Sloane 'saved' Karada Port from the kett, Evfra wanted eyes and ears on the ground. Figured people would be more loose-lipped around their own kind. He was right."

"Sloane's tough, but so are the kett. How'd she take them out?"

"Never underestimate the element of surprise. The kett weren't ready for an ambush. But they know her tactics now. Next time, Sloane won't be so lucky."

The kett getting caught by the element of surprise seemed to be a common occurrence, it had become more obvious they were so arrogant they never considered any strategic strikes against them. Though Scott had a feeling that there was only a small attachment of kett soldiers here and he imagined next time there would be a whole lot more to take back the port.

"I better get going," said Scott as he finished his drink.

"Ryder," said Reyes as Scott began to leave the room.

Scott stopped briefly and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but… you're not really liked here. In Kadara Port."

"Ouch."

"What I'm saying is—you need a friend. Someone on the inside to help you out. I can be that guy. You need Intel on the exiles, Sloane, whatever—come to me."

"Thanks. I think."

As Scott made his way out of Tartarus he actually ran into Rensus, who wasn't too happy about seeing him again. Scott immediately pointed out that he needed to be good and up straight with his wife for now on, and on that he reluctantly agreed. He admitted that things turned out for the better, they now looked out for one another and he offered his thanks.

Scott also had a few words with the bartender and he explained that the water was toxic on Kadara, which would make colonisation here even more complicated. He was also bit concerned with the war going on between the Outcasts and the Collective and he expected things to get a whole lot worse. He also discovered that the bars around the bar were not just for décor, they were to protect the employees as well as the customers due to the large number of pirates and outlaws.

* * *

Scott then made his way back to the port, he wondered have a few words with Sloane, though apparently he was the last person she wanted to see.

"You," she glared the moment he entered the room.

"We got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over," said Scott calmly.

"I know you had a hand in Vehn Terev's escape," she glared.

"There's no proof of that."

She laughed. "I don't need evidence to put a bullet in your skull."

Scott decided to call her bluff. "That's not how you do things."

"Last thing I need right now is Pathfinder grains on my floor," she said dismissively. "Talk. Quickly."

Scott was quite curious on how the exiles got here. "Heleus isn't exactly hospitable. How did you survive after the Nexus?"

"We didn't leave empty-handed, but when supplies ran low, we were forced to get creative. I ordered hits on kett convoys. Traded with angaran villagers. They told me about Kadara Port."

"You never got violent with the angara?" said Scott rather surprised.

"Just the Roekaar. Fuck those guys."

"I looked you up," said Scott as he began pacing up and down. "Head of Nexus security. Alliance-trained. Records show a temper, but otherwise paints the picture of a _loyal_ soldier. Why'd you switch sides?"

"Because I'm sick of serving assholes. I could've handled the situation on the Nexus, but Tann wanted a bloodbath. She brought in the krogan without even asking me. New galaxy, same old bullshit."

"You could've quit."

"They would've died without my help. Not all the exiles are criminals. Some of us just had enough."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "You became a pirate by trying to protect people from a massacre?"

"The irony isn't lost on me."

"Administrator Kingsman, told me that you decided to handle the situation by yourself, denying Tann's orders."

"Kingsman," she scoffed. "I tried to get him to join me, thought he was the one person I could count on. Turns out he's just like the rest so I decided to take things in my own hands like his dear Commander Shepard."

"Commander Shepard, didn't turn criminal the moment things turned against him."

"I actually fought side-by-side with him during the Skyllian Blitz, I know exactly what he's capable of. Anyway, I joined the Initiative, Pathfinder, because I believe that we could build a new society. A better one. But the Initiative was just another empty promise. The only person I can count on to change things is me."

Scott thought it was a little unfair to scapegoat the Initiative, it wasn't as if they planned for the Scourge and the kett, though he doubted that he could convince Sloane of this.

"How did a human come to lead an angaran port?" Scott questioned.

"When I got to Kadara, the kett were rounding up angara like animals. It was a slaughter," she said with a tone of disgust. "My people put an end to it. Naturally, the locals were grateful."

"And their heads decorating the spaceport—what's that about?"

"A warning."

"To the kett?"

"To anyone."

Scott got the impression that the gratitude that the angara had would soon deflate, especially with these protection fees going around. It's clear that anyone that was an Outcast were treated like second-class citizens and he was concerned how this would relax the Nexus-Angaran Alliance.

Scott questioned about the Collective, but she merely shrugged them off as nothing but thugs that just wanted power. She also suspected that the Charlatan was just a group of people, seen how organised the Collective was.

"I'll let you get back to it," said Scott decided that he had overstayed his welcome.

"Pathfinder. Stay out of Kadara's business. This isn't your turf," she warned.

* * *

As Scott was about to leave her headquarters, Kaetus stopped him, though frankly wasn't to arrest him.

"You've handled your fair share of kett?" he asked. "Hard to get far in Andromeda without running into them."

Scott could tell instantly that he wanted something. "Yes. And?"

"When Sloane took over, she slaughtered the kett who were here. There were mass executions. Public. So people would know that Kadara was kett-free. But there's been rumours of stragglers in the Badlands. If the tales are true, they need to go."

"What exactly are the rumours about the kett?" Scott asked.

"Ambushes. People disappearing. Vehicle sabotaged, picked clean of parts. Could be feral local wildlife, sinkholes, angara bullshit. Burt there's enough people saying kett."

"You said Sloane killed the kett here? What happened?"

"The kett had the port locked down when we arrived. They were shipping angara from who knows what. People were scared. But the place had potential. So we fought the kett for it, and we won. You saw the decorations outside? That's Sloane making sure everyone knows she's the new power."

Scott really couldn't see why he should clean up their mess, Sloane made it abundantly clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. "If there are kett out there, send your own crew to deal with them."

"Listen, this is how it is: everyone _knows_ Sloane destroyed the kett presence here. Anything that hints otherwise? Weakness. But you—you're independent. Where you go, what you do? Nothing to do with Sloane."

Clearly they only wanted to do this in order to keep Sloane in power and admittedly starting like the prospect of the kett retaking the port. "I'll think about checking out the Badlands."

"Excellent."

* * *

Scott decided to see how the rest of his team was doing, even had a word with the dock manager. Apparently Sloane was gracious enough to inform everyone not to harass him and his team.

Liam felt uncomfortable being here. "Pathfinder. Feeling out of place at the moment. And side effect, coming here makes me hate Tann a whole lot more. These were our people."

Scott knew there was very little chance that they will be able to get anyone associated with the Outcasts and Collective to rejoin initiative, but everyone else deserved a second chance. "Our job is to get people home. That includes Kadara."

"Glad to hear it. They were exiled to nothing, and build up on this," he said gesturing to the port. "We need that on our side."

* * *

Cora was staying close to the elevator to the slums, it looks as if she was guarding something which was either the Tempest or the Nomad.

"Guarding the Tempest?" Scott assumed.

"The Nomad," she corrected. "Got some attention when we disembarked—and it's a lot more portable. Seems smart. Only three attempts to steal it so far. And one offer buy it."

"What was the offer?" Scott asked curiously and Cora stared at him. "Just so I know how much I'm driving around."

"Negotiations fell apart when he asked if I came with the car?" she said folding her arms. Scott winced, having a pretty good idea how things ended for the guy. "Weird. Must have been something I aimed."

* * *

Peebee was overlooking the marketplace from one the terraces, though she appeared to be more focused on the people walking around. She was feeling rather uncomfortable being around here with all the stares and Scott advised that she should stay right back at them.

Scott wasn't entirely surprised to find that Vetra was in the marketplace itself negotiating supplies.

"Apparently half the people I knew who left in the uprising ended up here. Good for them, good for me, and good for the Nexus," she said with her mandibles clicking. She then looked at him. "You didn't hear me say that."

"Lips. Sealed," said Scott pretending to pull a zip over his mouth.

"Thanks. I'm trying to protect you too. If leadership finds out you know about me trading here… You have enough to deal with. I don't want to give them reasons to meddle."

"Appreciate it."

"I've got a couple of calls to make, so I'll let you go."

* * *

On the Nexus, Adam was filling in with the Nexus leaders on the situation at Kadara Port.

"So, that where they ended up," said Kandros. "And you're saying that Sloane liberated this spaceport."

Adam nodded. "Yes, now she's taken over it. While I cannot condone what she's done, it's abundantly clear that everyone considers her takeover a vast improvement."

"Considering the last occupants were kett, that's not entirely difficult," said Addison.

"I am more concerned that she has located a much more habitable planet, compared to the ones we found," said Tann bitterly.

"I'm a lot more concerned about this war going on, do we have any details?" Kandros asked.

"Sloane's faction the Outcasts, are currently battling against another group called the Collective, though information is scarce on them," said Adam. "They follow a leader called the Charlatan, and he appears to be as elusive as the Shadow Broker."

"You mean no one has ever seen," Addison simplified.

"Exactly, we don't know how their structure is formed, but we do know how they work. Apparently they offer their services to anyone who can pay them, and they provide a vast array of services. As for the Outcasts they're much closer to a mafia gang, they like to push people around and sure of who has the biggest gun."

"Then perhaps it is unwise for us to try and establish an outpost on Kadara," said Tann.

"That is not for you to determine, Tann," said Addison firmly. "You know as well as I do that we need as many outposts as we can get, we still have tens of thousands of people to wake up, the protesters may be appeased for now, but they will rise up again."

"Pathfinder Ryder is the one who make the assessment whether it is stable enough to establish an outpost on Kadara," Adam reminded. "Until then I suggest that we focus more efforts on trying to complete construction of the Nexus."

"What is the situation on that front?" Tann asked.

"Hydroponics is now fully operational, but we still have a lot of work on the commons area," said Kesh.

"And since you seem to be very insistent on getting more angara on the station, it has made things a lot more trickier," Adam added.

"My workers have been running double shifts, almost non-stop, they need a break," said Kesh firmly.

Tann sighed. "Fine, they can take the day off. However, I want them working first thing in the morning."

"You're too kind, Tann," Kesh grumbled.


	24. A People Divided

Scott was making his way back to the slums when he encountered an Outcast by the name of Grayson Wessler. Apparently Kaetus gave him the important job of collecting the protection money from the citizens of Kadara Port, but with so many people he got names moderate up and accidentally banished someone who had already paid their fee.

Apparently he took this job in order to feed his little brother while his mother was still in cyro, Scott wasn't inclined to believe him until SAM confirmed that he indeed had a brother. Scott promised that he would keep an eye out on this banished exile.

When Scott made his way through the slums, he found that a doctor treating some patients in the storage container.

"You look healthy," he said turning towards Scott. "My patients are usually leaking from _somewhere._ "

"No leaking here. Just seeing all Kadara has to offer."

"A tourist, huh?"

"Pathfinder, actually."

"One survived?" he said looking pleasantly surprised. "Could've used you when we got to Heleus. Dr Ryota Nakamoto. I used to work as the Outcasts' physician. Quit after Sloane turned what should've been a medical breakthrough into a drug."

"I thought she was supposed to be a woman of the people," Scott frowned.

"She's whatever she needs to be to stay in power," said Nakamoto. "When we arrived on Kadara, I found a local string of bacteria that shares properties with penicillin."

"Quite the find."

"It was—until I discovered the drug is addictive and induces hallucinations in large doses. I took my concerns to Sloane. All she saw was an opportunity to make a profit. Called the drug 'Oblivion.' But beyond stealing back my formula, there's no way to stop her."

The last thing Scott wanted was an addictive drug to spread across Heleus. "So that's still the formula."

Nakamoto stared at him. "Are you crazy? It's heavily guarded. I'm a doctor. I don't know how to fight."

Drack chuckled. "We do."

Nakamoto looked around, no doubt to make sure they weren't been overheard, he then leaned into Scott. "The former is in my old lab. Please don't get killed trying to fix my mistake."

* * *

Before leaving Scott questioned Reyes and Sloane, to verify that neck the motor was telling the truth. Reyes, who confirmed that he was possibly the only honest man on Kadara and Sloane also confirmed most of what Nakamoto said.

They soon got everything sorted out and started to make their way to the exit, Scott was now wearing new Pathfinder armour and it upgraded some of his weapons as well. Before leaving Scott talked to the Warden, a krogan Outcast, and he explained a few things about the Badlands.

Apparently this is where the Outcasts dumped all the unwanted exiles in the port, mostly those who had caused criminal acts or failed to pay their protection fees. Adding to the complication was the fact that the water was riddled with high concentrations of sulphur acid. Scott asked for details on Remi Tamayo, the exile who got exiled by accident, apparently she had talked to someone named Johan and gave in the navpoint of their previous location.

* * *

Once outside Scott summoned a Forward Station and Liam appeared with the Nomad.

"All right, SAM. Show me what we've got," said Scott.

"Kadara's water is dense with sulphide minerals, the oxidation of which produces toxic steams and lakes," said SAM.

"Never liked swimming much anyways."

"That is fortunate. Even the Nomad's shield cannot withstand the water's corrosive properties. The presence of monoliths suggests a vault might reduce the acidity. However, outlaws, pirates and other unsavoury exiles inhabit Kadara's hills. The further you travel from the mountain, the more dangerous it will become."

* * *

On that note they started to head out and it wasn't long until they encountered some Outcasts, leading them into a firefight. Fortunately they were poorly trained and they were quickly taken down, that when Scott found a datapad and it contained a ransom note from the Collective.

Vetra, however, marched up to Liam and narrowed her eyes at him. "What was with that fight back there?"

Liam merely shrugged. "It's called flanking."

"Your shields were drained," pointed out.

Liam shrugged yet again. "They're shields. Get hit, they drain. That's what they're for."

Vetra looked at him furiously. "Risky. Irresponsible."

Liam glared at her. "Yeah, I'm going to take a lecture on responsibility from you."

Vetra looked as if she was fighting the urge to punch him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Liam merely folded his arms. "Just keep your judgment to yourself, unless you want the same."

Not wanting this to escalate any further Scott quickly ordered everyone back to the Nomad and they were able to locate Remi and it appeared that the arrived just in time. Apparently Johan and his crew were cannibals and they were about to have her for dinner. Scott contacted Grayson and he arranged a shuttle in order to pick up.

* * *

With that they began moving out, this time in order to raid Nakamoto's old lab. Just as he informed them it was heavily guarded, but they had the element of surprise not to mention a very impressive land vehicle.

They literally smashed right through the security force of the lab and gunned down who was left, before they had a chance to pick themselves up. They then made their way into the lab itself and found an asari scientist by the name of Dr Farenth, who tried to convince them that Nakamoto was the villain here.

She informed Scott that they had always planned Oblivion to be a drug and the Nakamoto was using his makeshift clinic as a front by the Charlatan, who gave money in exchange for patching up Collective thugs. Though Scott quickly deduced that she was only saying this so that she could stay alive and avoid Sloane's wrath. Scott downloaded the formula and erased all copies from the lab.

As Scott was making his way back to Kadara Port, with the Oblivion formula, he managed to locate a promising site for an outpost. The only problem was the fact of the lack of drinkable water, not to mention the Sloane would destroy any installation they would set up main knew practically nothing about the Collective.

* * *

As they were making their way back to the port, Drack looked at Vetra curiously.

"So how'd you meet Kesh?" he asked

"A few years ago, I was running with a mercenary band, mostly smuggling work. Nova Force. Ambitious name for a small-time crew. On one of the jobs, I got caught. By Kesh. Made a deal. I got her some experimental prototypes out of Terminus, she didn't turn me in. It became a thing. She was always good for jobs. Paid well, and upfront. Credits helped me go independent. But then I got suspicious, all the things she was asking me to get. So I asked. That's when I heard about the Initiative"

"She brought you on," Drack assumed.

Vetra nodded. "Oh, yeah. I bought the pitch. Like everyone else."

"You think Kesh lied to you?"

Vetra shook her head. "Nah, she's not the type. I'm pretty sure none of us really knew what we were getting into."

* * *

No sooner had they entered the slums then Sloane appeared, with two bodyguards.

"Some of my crew saw you heading into the Badlands," she said. "I hope you weren't real estate hunting."

Scott folded his arms. "What if I was?"

She then leaned in towards him. "Then I'd warn you that any attempt to establish an Initiative presence on Kadara would be considered an act of war."

"Well, that's a little dramatic."

"I will raze your outpost to the ground. How's that for dramatic?"

* * *

She then immediately left and it was clear that trading outpost with Sloane in charge would be difficult to say the least. He decided to go back to Reyes, to see if he had any insight on how to deal with this situation.

"Ryder. Good to see you," Reyes smiled.

"You said I should come to you, if I needed intel," said Scott. "I want establish an outpost on Kadara. But… I'm not quite sure how to do it."

"Because of Sloane," Reyes assumed.

"She's made it pretty clear she hates the Initiative."

Reyes shook his head. "The woman knows how to hold a grudge. My advice: gain favour with the 'little people.' Prove that the Initiative hasn't turned its back on them and Sloane will hang herself."

Scott nodded, he knew that many of the exiles weren't as hostile to the Initiative as the Outcasts. To that end Scott made his way to Nakamoto and handed him his formula and he was immensely relieved. As Scott explained his little confrontation with Farenth and he confirmed his suspicions that she wasn't a doctor. He also mentioned that he didn't join the uprising he only joined the exiles in order to look after his patients and Scott couldn't blame him, they needed all the help they could get.

* * *

Scott had also had a few words with Wessler and he was relieved to find that Remi had returned to the port, no worse for wear. However, Scott insisted that he now had to pay her protection fee, indefinitely, and he reluctantly agreed.

Scott was once again about to head out, but then Sloane reappeared with her guards and she looked absolutely furious. Apparently she had just received word that her Oblivion lab had been destroyed and while she had no proof, she suspected that he had handed it. She gave him a final warning about staying out of her business and Scott wasn't sure whether she was bluffing or not.

As they were driving Liam looked at Jaal. "I understand where you're coming from, Jaal. I'm here because I had to change things. "

Jaal looked at him. "Leaving your job isn't the same as joining a Resistance. "

Liam nodded. "Course not. But I know what it's like to want to change things."

Jaal shook his head. "No, it's not the same at all. You may have wanted to change the system. I have to fight the system."

* * *

Before they had entered Kadara Port, Scott had received a message from Knight, an invitation to visit her at her headquarters. They were now approaching the hideout which was deep within the mountains.

"This must be the hideout of those hackers who attacked SAM," said Scott as they exited the Nomad. "Everyone remember, these people think there virus worked. SAM's gone, and I'm on their side."

"Hmph, if only," said Drack under his breath.

Scott looked at him. "Problem, Drack?"

"You know I don't like that widget in your head. You'd be better off without it," Drack reminded him. "But that's not my decision. Or the hackers. They don't get to win."

They then began approaching the doors.

"Private channel only once we're in, SAM," said Scott.

They then soon entered and the female human approach them, and practically welcomed them with open arms.

"Welcome to our sanctuary, I'm Katherine Night. 'Knight,' to my colleagues. I wrote the virus that freed you from SAM."

"I don't know how to thank you," said Scott cheerfully.

"I'm sorry your father did this," she said sincerely. "The Initiative's use of AI could doom us all, and you were the first to suffer."

"The disconnect was… surprising. You could have asked me."

"How could I be sure _you_ would answer, not SAM? I saw the folly of merging human and AI in the Milky Way: a black-ops project called Overlord that created a monster. Many died, my son was hurt, and young man used as a host was… consumed. Every Pathfinder risks the same fate."

"I'm glad to be free, but Dad designed SAM to work with the human mind," Scott pointed out.

"The quarians designed their geth machines to sweep floors, and they became an unstoppable army. A super-intelligent AI understands our world very differently. Anything might provoke it. Nothing could stop it." She then took in a deep breath and rubbed her forehead. "Excuse me. I have work to do—unless you have questions?"

Scott wanted to know more about Project Overlord, but she didn't provide much details and Scott decided that he should have a few words with Adam, he might know more about this project. She was also concerned that the Initiative might insist that everyone merges their mind with an AI.

Scott was also the curious in why she joined the Initiative, knowing that they had plans to use AI. Knight had assume that the Initiative were using shackled AI is for research purposes, when this was proven not to be the case you decided to fight against it.

"I shouldn't keep you," said Scott.

"Thank you," Knight nodded. "Don't worry about SAM reconnecting. Our AI detector is always watching."

Scott was now feeling quite uneasy. "That's… good to know."

"The virus was a beginning. I'm going to make sure the Initiative never repeats its mistake."

" _Pathfinder, it's unlikely an AI detector could discern our private channel. However, this may not be true for your scanner,_ " SAM warned Scott.

"Knight's planning something big. That's not good," Drack whispered.

"She's dangerous," Scott agreed. "Let's find out what's up—discreetly."

* * *

As Scott began investigating the hideout, he had a talk with a turian female by the name of Laveria. Apparently she had a nasty experience at the geth during the Battle of the Citadel, the geth had placed on the spikes that Adam described. Scott was quick to explain that not all AI's are the same, but she pointed out that none of the geth stopped the others from killing her sisters. Though she was surprised to discover that SAM would have been sorry to hear about her loss.

It was hard to tell, but Scott could tell that SAM had felt uneasy with the conversation. Though he was quick to point out the geth were different civilisation completely and that they had a proper symbiotic relationship.

That they did locate Knight's console, but SAM was quick to point out that they would only have one chance before the AI detector detected SAM. Not wanting to kill everyone here, Scott wanted to find another way in order to access the console.

During his investigations of the base he then located, who he assumed to be Knight's son. He was stuck in a wheelchair and he was hooked up to certain machines.

"You must be Ryder," he said looking up. "Alain. My mother's in charge around here. But you're a celebrity. Sorry I can't show you around—I'm stuck sitting here for a few more hours."

"I can find my way around, but thank you," said Scott appreciatively.

"Everyone here is helpful. Better than Project Overlord—those guys were _weird._ When mum has—" It looked as if he was about to mention something about his mother's plan, but he quickly shook his head, "nope. Can't talk about that. Do you need anything?"

Scott asked him about the machines he was hooked up to and he explained that he had a serious infection in his nervous system. He had used spinal implants in order to walk and other stuff. However, when his mother worked with Project Overlord his implants got hacked and now he was unable to walk no more than a few hours a day. Unfortunately, he wouldn't dive old anything else about what his mother was planning.

" _Pathfinder, I believe I can fix Alain's implants. I have schematics for an appropriate device. It will require time and resources_ ," said SAM on his private channel.

"Or I could start scanning. But that's risky."

* * *

Scott decided that scanning the console was too risky so they took to the nomad and made their way to Kadara Port, they needed the Tempest's research station. Along their way they encountered the Collective and they contained a data pad with a ransom note from the Outcast.

Verta looked at Liam. "That responsibility thing, it's about my sister, isn't it?"

Liam gave her stoic look. "Good sleuthing, Sherlock. Gold star."

Vetra glared at him. "Your mouth's gonna get your ass in trouble."

"My mouth didn't drag a kid to Andromeda," Liam pointed out.

Vetra turned upon him furiously. "Screw you, Kosta. She had a choice."

Liam scoffed. "Some choice. Lose you, or come here. Crazy how upbeat she is, considering."

Vetra looked as if she was really fighting the urge not to punch him. "Stay out of my shit, and don't talk to my sister."

* * *

As they were making their way back to Kadara Port, Scott encountered a building where everyone inside was acting strangely. The only one who appear to be relatively all right was a salarian, who appear to have terrible migraines. He managed to point towards a datapad which was left by someone and combining that with the scans that Scott took from the three exiles he was able to locate a location.

Scott followed the location to the signal to a facility which was manned by two human scientists. Scott immediately demanded what they were doing to them in the merely shrugged it off as an experiment. Apparently they worked with an organisation name Cerberus, Scott had heard one or two distasteful rumours about this organisation from his father, a human terrorist's impressionist group, who believed that humans should rule the galaxy.

Apparently they parted ways with their boss, when he decided to divert funding to a project named Lazarus, which according to them was bringing people back from the dead. They decided to leave when their boss and a woman by the name of Lawson began recruiting wrong people, which Scott translated as aliens. They were now working on a project in order to link alien minds together, clearly a form of mind control an apparently they knew quite a few details about SAM.

Scott managed to access view the terminals, apparently their boss, the Illusive Man, mention that they had a much more reliable means of mind control. There were also some test results from their experiments, but Scott had seen enough. He ordered SAM to ease the suffering of the victims and locked the system from further changes.

With that done they continued their way to Kadara Port, on the way Liam looked at Drack as he was polishing his shotgun.

"You've been around," said Liam looking at Drack. "Bet you've seen some real craziness. Not just in Heleus."

Drack didn't even look at him. "Save it, kid. Go bug someone else."

Liam stared at him. "The hell? What was that for?"

"Seen a thousand humans like you. Don't make me pretend you're the one who won't die. You're what, two? Come back when there's hair on whatever it is you have."

* * *

They eventually reached Kadara Port, and Scott wasted no time getting to the research station on the Tempest. SAM began work on the device that could help Alain and Scott decided to take the chance to talk to Adam.

"Something you need, Scott?" Adam asked.

"I just met up with the AI terrorist group," Scott informed him. "Their leader is a woman by the name of Katherine Night. Apparently she is afraid of some sort of secret project named Project Overlord, according to her son she was a program on the project."

"No wonder she hates AI," Adam sighed. "Project Overlord wasn't to create an AI interface like SAM, it was a human VI hybrid. They were designing it in order to combat against the geth, basically to upload a virus into their collective. However the project went seriously wrong and all but one researcher and the subject survived the ordeal."

"What went wrong?"

"They underestimated the power of the VI they designed, completely overwhelmed the human aspect creating a devastating virus, if it had uploaded to the extranet there is no telling what damage could have been done. Fortunately, Commander Shepard arrived and prevented that from happening, he then managed to rescue the young man that uses a test subject and secretly transported him to Grissom Academy."

"Sounds rough," said Scott shaking his head. "I also need to inform you that I've encountered some Cerberus scientists."

"Cerberus?" Adam growled. "I had a feeling that a few of the scientist would jump onto the Andromeda Initiative."

"What you know about the organisation?"

"Quite a bit, they were the ones behind Project Overlord."

Scott's eyes widened. "What?"

"Amongst other projects, most of which are unethical and extremely dangerous. When I was serving with Commander Shepard we encountered many of these operations and it wasn't exactly pretty."

"And they mentioned something about a Project Lazarus and some Lawson woman."

"They must be talking Miranda Lawson, she was effectively Cerberus' second-in-command."

"Was?"

"Let's just say that she cut ties with Cerberus when they disagreed on certain issues. She had been put in charge of Project Lazarus, we don't really know what it entailed."

"They mentioned it was to bring people back from the dead."

"Not entirely true, it was actually designed to bring one specific person back into action. You remember the news report of Commander Shepard been missing in action and was later pronounced dead."

"Yeah, he was very much alive according to certain news report before we left. I assume that he faked his own death, he is a Spectre."

"No he was actually killed, but Cerberus found his body and began to repair it. Sadly we don't know what exactly the project entailed, one of the doctors in charge turned traitor and attempted to kill everyone. Only three people, including Commander Shepard, made it out alive."

"Excuse me for saying this, but it does seems rather far-fetched."

"Believe me it's not as wild as half the things I've seen. Anyway, we need to know more about what Knight is working on. I'll alert Kandros, but we need more information."

"Don't worry, I'll get it."

"In the meantime I'll start working on plans to capture the Cerberus scientists, I am not going to let a bunch of xenophobic terrorists running around free in Heleus. Though our options are limited, we don't have a presence on Kadara and sending an apex strike team could be considered an act of war by Sloane."

"Do you have a plan?" Scott asked.

"Maybe, if you find the Collective tell them I might just have a job offer for them."

Scott looked at him surprised. "You're going to hire the Collective?"

"At the moment, they are only option in capturing undesirables on Kadara."

* * *

SAM managed to finish his little project and they were about to head out, but Scott then saw a dead angara in the middle of the street. There was an Outcast guard surrounding the body, though they didn't look as if they were investigating the death itself, he seemed to be more preoccupied pushing bystanders away.

"You've all seen a dead body before. Move along," said the Outcast guard.

"The Charlatan strikes again."

"If you would like, Pathfinder, I could provide an analysis of the deceased," SAM offered. Scott took him up on his offer and began to scan the body. "He's angaran. There are multiple lacerations on the face and abdomen."

The Outcast guard just shook his head at the body. "Another body. I don't get paid enough for this shit."

Scott looked at him. "There's been more than one murder?"

"Seven by my count. But that's all I know."

"Perhaps Mr Vidal would have more information, Pathfinder?" SAM suggested.

* * *

Scott agreed with SAM and made his way to the Tartarus, though apparently Reyes had already been expecting him.

"Ryder—glad you're here," he said getting to his feet. "I'm sure you've heard about the murders."

"There's a fresh body outside Kralla's," said Scott. "Some of the locals says the Charlatan's handiwork."

Reyes shook his head. "I don't buy it. The Charlatan is discreet, careful. Whoever did this wanted the bodies found."

Scott nodded. "Making a statement."

"But to who?"

"The killer could be unhappy with how Sloane's running things," Scott suggested.

"Less than a third of the victims are Outcasts," Reyes pointed out. "No, if I was a betting man—and I am—I'd say it was the Roekaar."

"Why would Roekaar be in Kadara Port?"

"It's angaran-built and, before Sloane, angaran-run. I think the Roekaar come here looking for new recruits, and things got out of hand."

"And the angaran victims? How do they fit into your theory?" Scott asked.

"I did some digging. All the deceased angara were public Milky Way sympathisers."

"So the victims either were from the Milky Way—"

"Or supported us. It's the only pattern I could find."

Scott had to agree was the likely outcome, it wasn't uncommon that alien terrorists would kill some of their own kind. He had heard stories that batarians terrorists kill their own people when trying to get to humans. Plus, Kadara would be the perfect place to gather angaran recruits for the Roekaar, considering how badly they were being treated.

"An angaran port run by aliens would be a prime target for their cause," Scott agreed.

"Problem is I've got no proof, and the Resistance doesn't want to antagonise the Roekaar," said Reyes regretfully.

"Guessing that's where I come in," Scott assumed.

"I need that fancy AI of yours to scan for evidence that could implicate the Roekaar. People are scared, Ryder. This is your opportunity to win friends in Kadara Port."

Scott sighed. "Looks like adding detective to my growing list of titles."

"Detectives find things. And you're—"

"A Pathfinder. Yeah, I got it."

"One of the crime scenes isn't far. Give me a call when you get there."

With that they made their way back to the slums and took the Nomad towards the crime scene provided by Reyes.

* * *

On the way they found that an exile had been providing both the Outcast and Collected with false ransom notes, hoping to get themselves killed so that he could steal the goods. The plan worked somewhat, and they certainly did kill each other, but the exile got himself killed and Scott decided that the loot would be put into greater use by the Initiative.

As they were making their way to the crime scene, Liam was still a little miffed with Drack's earlier comments.

"I'm not two, Drack, I've been around,"

"I'm 1400 and… something," Drack pointed out. "Two years or two decades, it's the same to me."

"Hm. There's a difference between experience and out of touch."

Drack nodded. "Yep. You're not as invested when young shits die. Look, I'm sure you're worth knowing, but all I see is a skull."

* * *

They eventually reached the crime scene and entered the building.

"Reyes. I'm at the crime scene," said Scott.

"Great. I've got intel on our dead guy. Krogan male. Went by the name of Zear," said Reyes over the comm. "His face plate was pried off before he was shot to death."

Scott understood that was quite painful, even for a krogan. "Poor bastard."

Jaal clenched his fist. "This cannot go unpunished."

"Do your scanning thing. Look for anything that might lead us to the killer," said Reyes.

Scott immediately began scanning the crime scene the first thing he noted were footprints.

"Those footprints are definitely angaran," said SAM.

"I count at least three. The tracks make it look like an ambush," said Scott as he followed them to the dead krogan in the other room.

"Fits the Roekaar profile," said Reyes. "It's a start."

Scott then scanned the dead body and found trace amounts of purple blood. "Angaran blood. Matches your Roekaar theory, Reyes."

"DNA cannot identify political affiliations," said SAM.

"Keep scanning. We need hard evidence," said Reyes.

There were definitely signs of a struggle it looked as if the victim had been in the midst of cooking dinner, but he was unable to find any more hard evidence. Scott continued to follow the tracks and that when he discovered a knife had been left on some crates.

"A knife," said Scott as he picked it up. "Killer must have dropped it during the getaway." He then found some writing engraved on it and he recognised it as Shelesh. "Something is carved into the blade."

Jaal took the knife from Scott. "'A home filled with strangers becomes a prison' Akksul's words."

"This inscription along with the DNA and footprint supports the theory proposed by Mr Vidal, Pathfinder," said SAM.

"Let's pay our local Roekaar a visit," said Reyes.

"You know where they are?" Scott blinked.

I wasn't sitting on my ass this whole time. I'm looking at the place right now. Send me the coordinates. These murders stop today."

* * *

Before leaving, Scott found a small low-grade hotel, which was run by a turian named Mallox and he decided to question the death of Zaer, but he was unable to help with the investigation. He claimed that Zaer shot anyone who stepped foot on his lawn. Scott was also bit suspicious on why he had so much clean water, knowing how rare it was but he was only tightlipped about it.

They then started to make their way to the navpoint provided by Reyes and on the way both Jaal and Liam began talking about their species.

"We have similar variations in our species," said Jaal. "Spiritual, political, and, hm, physical. Adaptation has always been a strength of ours."

Liam nodded. "Hm. For us, it depends on who and when you ask."

"Ah. Then we've had similar problems, too."

* * *

They finally reached the navpoint, but there was no sign of Reyes.

"This is it," said Drack as they got out of the Nomad. "Reyes actually gonna show up?"

Scott couldn't really wait, not with a bunch of murderers around. All they could see was a small storage house leading waste any time entering, which proved to be a mistake.

"Reyes should be here," said Scott.

"I detect no sign of Mr Vidal Pathfinder," said SAM. "Shall we proceed without him?"

"That's not—"

Seconds later a bunch of armed Roekaar stormed in and aimed their assault rifles at them.

"Don't move," said one of them.

They had been taken completely by surprise so they had no choice but to raise their hands up in surrender.

"Were we to loud?" Scott asked innocently.

"Shut up. Farah will deal with you."

The Roekaar Raiders then forced them through a secret entrance that led to a deep cavern. They could see a good number of angara surrounding the area, along with a good number of supplies and weapons.

Then approaching them was a female angara that Scott assumed had to be Farah and he got the instinct impression that she wasn't the talkative kind.

"I don't need to tell you what happens next," she spat.

Scott knew that it was a long shot, but he tried a diplomatic approach. "Settle down. We only came to talk."

"We don't talk to outsiders," she glared at them.

"What about one of your own?" Jaal asked.

She glared at him with disgust. "You eat with them. Travel with them. _Smell_ like them. You'll bleed. Just like the others."

She then pulled out a knife, similar to the one that they found at the crime scene.

"So it's true," said Scott looking at her. "You murdered innocent people."

"Invaders and sympathisers are not innocent," she said marching up to him. "I will protect my home."

"Don't let your hate poison you. We can coexist."

"Like here on Kadara?" she glared. "Sloane lies to my people and uses them for power."

"I'm not Sloane."

"You are all the same."

She then raised her knife, preparing to strike him, but then there was a sound of a gunshot and the knife shot out of her hand and she cried out in pain. Reyes then suddenly appeared running down the steps with rifle in hand.

"Not so fast!"

Scott folded his arms and looked at him. "You're late!"

"I've got a good reason," Reyes assured him. "You'll see in three…"

Farah then turned her people. "Don't just stand there!"

"Two…"

"Kill them!"

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion behind her which not to the ground and killed a good number of her troops.

"Still mad?" Reyes asked looking at Scott.

Scott then immediately rolled and grabbed a fallen rifle and Farah grabbed the nearest pistol she could get her hands on.

"Die!"

Jaal and the others and immediately grabbed some fallen weapons and joined in the fighting. It was rather close quarters, but Reyes little explosion had shaken up the Roekaar to the core and they were still getting their footing. Farah kept on shooting her pistol in front of her troops, making herself an easy target for Scott and he fired several shots into her gut, killing her.

With a leader now dead, it didn't take them long to finish off the remaining Roekaar. Once they clear the area they began looking around for any kind solid evidence that verified all the killings. Scott managed to locate some logs, which verified the death of the angara at Kadara Port and that they came for recruitment.

"You were right," said Scott looking at Reyes. "These logs prove they came here for recruits, then started killing the locals."

"And now they're dead. Don't you love a happy ending?"

They then started to make their way out of the secret hideout.

"The streets of Kadara are safe again. You did good, Ryder," said Reyes. "Don't worry, I'll let all the important people know who to thank."

"Always good working with you, Reyes," said Scott.

"Next time, let's skip the murder and go straight to the bar."

"Name the time and place. I'll be there."

"That's the spirit." He then started to make his way to the exit. "Don't be a stranger, Pathfinder."

* * *

Meanwhile on the Nexus, Adam was having some downtime with Kandros and the two of them were playing a game of chess.

"Scott managed to eliminate a Roekaar cell on Kadara," said Adam as he moved his rook. "Apparently they were trying to recruit more people to their cause and then started killing the locals."

"At least that's one less problem we have to deal with, though I am more concerned about the Cerberus scientists you mentioned," said Kandros as he took Adam's knight with one of his bishops. "I still can't believe that they managed to sneak their way onto the Initiative, I thought that we had careful background checks on everyone who joined."

Adam looked at him. "Aren't you forgetting that you wanted your identity from the Initiative?"

Kandros shifted uneasy. "That was different."

"Huh-uh," said Adam not looking convinced. "Don't worry I'll handle the Cerberus scientists, you should be more focused on securing our outposts. I'm concerned that the Roekaar will make a move against one of them."

"Do you have any evidence of this?"

Adam shook his head as he moved his Queen taking out Kandros' Bishop. "No, just call it a hunch." He then looked up at Kandros. "No word on the turian ark?"

Kandros shook his head. "Not a peep, though I am concerned about those rogue stasis pods that Ryder found on Havarl."

"We've got good people looking for the ark, I'm sure we'll find evidence soon." He then turned his eyes back onto the game. "Oh, and Checkmate."


	25. Behind Enemy Lines

They kept on going until they encountered an encampment on a side of a cliff. It was filled with just a bunch of refugee exiles, but they had been attacked by scavengers. He spoke with the engineer Aislin, a human female, and promised her that he would search for the missing parts which was easy considering that she had managed to put tractors on the viable parts that they stole.

Scott also had a word with the head of security, a Krogan male called Rotan. According to him the scavengers seem to attack when he was off duty. Upon further investigation Scott discovered that an asari called Niath have been selling his schedule for Oblivion and was quick to inform Rotan.

Also there was a very angry asari named Elora, who had a burning hatred for the Initiative. Apparently she believed that Sloane was too soft on them and she was certainly ambitious to say the least, believing she had a chance to take over. Scott was rather sceptical, most of the heavy hitters I've adjoined the Outcasts or the Collective and he extremely doubt that she had the brains or the training to run a faction.

He also had a conversation with a female turian called Thrasia, who was a trader. She informed him that the exiles had hit cash is filled with Nexus supplies across the Badlands, some of it was worthless but they did contain heavy weapons. She offers the navpoint for a price and Scott decided to take up on her offer, not wanting exiles to get their hands on viable weapons.

Scott and the others then began following Kaetus lead on surviving kett. On the way, Jaal looked at Vetra with a concerning look.

"You're afraid your sister will die here," he said out of the blue.

Vetra turned on him. "What sort of thing is that to say to someone?"

"I see it in your eyes."

Vetra glared at him. "Just because it's true, you can say it out loud?"

Jaal merely blinked. "Hm. I've offended."

"I'm not offended," she assured him. "I just want this conversation to be over."

"I've hurt you."

"I said over."

* * *

They soon reached the Sulfur Springs and it wasn't long for them to locate a crashed shuttle.

"We're gonna run out of shuttles at this rate," said Drack as they got out of the Nomad.

"Someone ran into trouble," said Vetra.

Surprisingly there was a survivor, but he was in pretty bad shape and no amount of omni-gel could save him.

"Who… who's there?" he said. "Hamash, is that you?"

Scott bent down, trying to do what he could do help. "Don't talk. We'll get you back to town."

He shook his head. "No, I can't move. It… it's too late. I just… want to rest."

"He's not going to make it," said Drack looking at Scott.

Scott can help but agree with him, all they could do was try to make everything comfortable for him.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Scott asked as he laid him down gently.

"It… it was the kett," he said weakly. "Took us by surprise. They killed everyone… Jon lasted the longest. They do know I was still alive. I saw them raiding our packs… Then they… they took off, into the hills."

"What's in the hills?" Scott asked wanting more details. "Is there a kett base there?"

"There's nothing in the hills. I don't… we're never heard of a base. Sloane says Kadara is free of kett."

"What did the kett take from you?"

"I… I don't know. Supplies? Weapons? Scavenged ship parts?"

"I'll leave you to rest," said Scott as he rose to his feet.

"Thank you. I… I wish…" His body then lent with limp and he breathed his last breath.

Scott then reached for his comm. "Kaetus, it's Ryder. Your kett rumours have weight—just found a caravan they attacked."

"Dammit," Kaetus cursed over the comm. "Really thought we got them all."

"One of the wounded said they headed for the hills. I'm going to check it out."

"I'll search, too. Grabbing a shuttle now."

* * *

They began searching to greater extent throughout the hills and they found more dead angara. Scott immediately began scanning the ground and found some footprints that matched kett and the heading straight up towards the hills.

They quickly made their way to the hills and saw series of caves.

"A cave?" said Liam. "Could be where Kaetus' kett are hiding."

Scott nodded and weekly his comm. "Kaetus. Think I found something. Sending the navpoint."

They made their way into the cave and found a door. Scott opened it and was about to enter when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Impatient are we?"

Scott turned and found Sloane approaching him. "Sloane. I wasn't expecting you."

"She wouldn't take no for an answer," said Kaetus as he stepped forward.

"I'm not about to let someone else fight my battles," she said plainly. "Especially an Initiative lap dog."

Scott narrowed his eyes. "You are happy enough to have this 'lap dog' track down information for you."

"That's what dogs do: fetch," she said marching up to him.

Kaetus clearly sense that things were about escalade and immediately placed himself between the two of them. "Enough. Let's get this over with," he said directing his concerns to Slaone.

"You're such a grump when you're worried," said Sloane patting him playfully on the chest.

"Every second you're gone from the port is an opportunity for the Collective," he said plainly. "The Pathfinder and I can handle—"

That's when they suddenly heard something behind them.

"What was that?" said Scott.

"They know we're he," said Sloane. "Get ready!"

It was a big encampment of kett, but there was still good number of them. A Wraith appeared from out of nowhere and tackled Liam to the ground, fortunately for him Kaetus shot in the head. Scott also noticed that Sloane was taking the lead, something he wasn't entirely comfortable with.

However, this wasn't the time to question who was in command. He activated his jump jet and hovered above the battlefield, to get higher ground and began gunning down the kett. Drack, as usual, charge into the thick of it and Jaal and Vetra attempted to outflank the kett.

The biggest challenge they faced was fighting against the Fiend, who practically tossed Drack to the other side of the cavern. Scott performed an incendiary and concussive round combination to create a massive explosion in space. Sloane and Kaetus concentrated fire on its face and eventually went down.

"That's the last of them," said Kaetus.

"Let's get rid of the bodies," said Sloane.

As Scott figured, he had done his part in the rest was down to Sloane. "I'll leave you to it. Manual labour is in my thing."

Sloane rolled her eyes, clearly not understanding that he was joking. "Of course it's not."

"I'll have your payments into the Tempest," Kaetus assured him.

* * *

Once outside, Scott and the others took the Nomad and follow the coordinates given by Thrasia. Only discover that a dropship appeared a few moments later with Outcasts. Fortunately they had much better equipment and able to deal with a small ambush. Clearly this was all set up, but surprisingly the crates were filled with weapons.

They then began searching for the missing pieces the scavengers took and they were able to find them, along with a Fiend. The Fiend of as he had been left behind by the kett when Sloane kicked them out. The scavengers had the unfortunate luck of running into it and kill them and smashed the parts.

He then started to make their way back to the exile encampment and Scott informed Aislin that the turbine parts were destroyed. He also had a few words with Thrasia, who acted completely innocent throughout the entire interrogation, but she admitted that she sailed the navpoint to other customers and to make amends she decided to give him a discount.

As they were making their way to who knows where, Jaal looked at Drack curiously as they drove.

"Drack, why would anyone near the end of their life take a chance joining the Initiative?" he asked

Drack turned on him. "Why would anyone at the start of theirs join up with strangers like us? Besides, who says I'm old? Who says I'm dying?"

Jaal frowned. "I… don't think I said that."

"You did."

"I'm certain I didn't."

"Now you're saying I'm deaf," Drack grunted

Jaa turned to Scott. "Ryder…"

Scott shook his head. "Nope! Not getting involved."

Drack chuckled slightly. "Hey, you're not wrong, Jaal, I am old. But I got a lot of living left."

* * *

They then suddenly found an angaran village, but everyone inside it was dead. They immediately began to investigate the deaths and found some encrypted logs. SAM was able to decrypt them and they contained logs from an angara who lived in the village. He made a number of references to desperate exiles wanting water purifiers.

On a hunch, Scott examined the bodies and it appeared that they had been poisoned and on closer examination the water filters had been tampered with. They had been tampered enough to provide a lethal dose of sulphur acid to the angara, but not enough that it didn't raise any questions.

Scott then remembered the hotel a few miles away and decided that they should investigate. Mallox played innocent, but Scott then by investigated the camp and that's where he found schematics of the water purifier.

Mallox then confronted them and admitted that they had tampered with water purifiers. However, it was only because they were desperate and the angara refused point-blank to help them out and bled them dry. Apparently he had offered to pay for the designs, but they refused clearly not wanting them to become independent.

Scott could understand their reasons behind this and if they had just on the schematics he would have looked the other way. However, killing their number of angara could not be ignored and soon a fight broke out. Mallox ordered everyone to kill them, but they lacked proper training and equipment so they were taken out quite quickly.

* * *

After that little mess Scott decided to make his way back to Kadara Port, he needed a drink. At Tartarus, Scott encountered a salarain by the name of Derc, who had hired an excavator and hadn't received any word from him. He offered Scots in payment to search for him and Scott to come up on his offer.

Scott then made his way over to Reyes, who looked overjoyed and seen him.

"Ryder! Perfect timing," he said as he rose to his feet. "You saved me the trouble of looking for you."

"You're a needy guy, Reyes," Scott noted.

Reyes chuckled. "Stop being useful, and I'll stop bugging you."

"Give me the details."

"A business rival—Zai Cordier—lifted cargo I was moving for a client," Reyes informed him.

"You want my help to get it back," Scott assumed.

"We work so well together on the Roekaar job, I thought you'd be willing."

Scott asked for more details on the cargo, but Reyes had no clue as the client paid extra for privacy. Scott was also curious on how his rival managed to get on hold of his cargo and apparently this wasn't the first time. Reyes explained that she got his middleman completely drunk and stole his ship right out from under him.

Scott looked at Reyes, there was no way he was going to do this for free. "We split the profits 50/50."

Reyes chuckled. "60/40. Final offer."

"Deal."

"When she stops in Kadara. Zia drinks at Kralla's Song. We'll start there. See if Umi heard anything that could help us."

* * *

Scott made their way to Kralla's Song and found that Reyes was already there waiting.

"You look like a waiting for someone," said Scott as he approached him.

Reyes looked at him. "That's my line."

Umi groaned looking at the two of them. "You want a drink or a room?"

"Information actually," said Reyes.

"That'll cost you more than a round of drinks."

"My friend's good for it," said Reyes gesturing to Scott.

Scott turned on him. "You still only for the last time!"

"Fine, fine. It was just a joke. I've got a bottle of Elasa I'm willing to part with."

"What do you want to know?" Umi asked folding her arms.

"Zia Cordier. She been around recently?" Reyes asked.

"You mean your ex? Yeah, she was here."

Scott turn towards Reyes with a sly smile. "You never mentioned Zai was your girlfriend."

"She's not," Reyes sighed. "We drink together sometimes. I drink of a lot of people." He then looked back at Umi. "Anyway, she was here?"

"Yeah. Met with a salarain. Shifty guy I've never seen before. Maybe it was a Charlatan."

"Anything's possible. You overheard their conversation?"

"They were planning to meet someone at Spirits' Ledge."

"Thanks, Umi."

"Whatever," she said as she walked off. "You didn't hear it from me."

Reyes looked at Scott. "If you check the meeting spot, I'll follow the Collective lead. The doubt Zai was meeting the Charlatan, but you never know."

"Why am I always stuck with the hard work?" Scott asked.

"Because I'm the delicate one. Call me when you get to the meeting spot."

* * *

Scott approached Jaal, who was looking extremely uncomfortable being here.

"I'm uncomfortable here," he said as Scott approached him. "I'm trying to be cheerful, but I'm not doing a good job."

"Shh, Jaal. Keep your voice down," Scott hissed.

"Why? I'm not ashamed of my feelings."

* * *

Scott shook his head and decided to talk to Drack, who apparently was loving the conversation between a few drunk salarains.

"Y'know, Kadara ain't half bad. Nexus could learn a thing or two," he said to Scott as he poured him a drink.

"Who do you think the Charlatan could be?" Scott asked taking the glass.

"Anyone. Or know one. Lots of people rather get behind the story then faced reality."

"I assume that you have opinions about Sloane?" Scott asked.

Drack grunted. "That's putting it mildly. Sloane switch sides, helps the uprising when she was head of Nexus security. I don't like Tann any more than I like her, but loyalty counts."

"How does this place stack up to the krogan colony?" Scott asked as he drank his drink.

"Hard to compare. The colony's ours. It works for krogan." He then turned towards the other patrons. "But these exiles are onto something here, if they can get along."

Scott looked at him curiously. "Why do you drink here instead of Tartarus?"

"This place has Umi. She gets me. Or at least she keeps pouring."

Scott placed his drink down. "Don't have too much fun."

"It's early."

* * *

Once everyone was ready they set out once again, this time to make their way to the meeting spot provided by Umi.

"You were in law enforcement?" Jaal asked.

Liam was adding a few mods to his assault rifle. "Not for long. Or long enough, depending on who you ask."

"So, you were bad at it."

Liam looked at him. "No! I wanted to make things better for people. And there were too many obstacles."

"You wanted to make things better, so you left? That sounds like you were bad at it."

Fortunately before the argument he did they reached the coordinates, though it appeared they were few minutes too late.

"Looks like we missed the meeting," said Vetra as they got out of the Nomad.

"Let's look around. Maybe Zai left something behind," said Scott.

They began searching the area for any sign of the missing cargo, but it looked as if it had been moved.

"Here goes nothing," said Scott as he began accessing a console that had been left behind.

"Your curiosity is gonna get us all killed one day," said Vetra.

"But not today." He then managed to locate a data pad and contacted Reyes. "Reyes. I found a datapad with what looks like a navpoint."

"Must be where Zai's hiding the cargo," Reyes assumed. "Probably left that behind for the buyer."

Scott frowned, this was a little too convenient. "What ever happened to just going to a store?"

"Sloane takes a cut from all 'official' sales in Kadara. Gotta get creative if you want to go around that."

"Did you find anything on your end?" Scott asked.

"The salarain is a fence. No direct connection to the Collective. My guess is Zai met him to find potential buyers. Let's follow up on those coordinates. I'll meet you there."

* * *

They follow the coordinates to a warehouse in the middle of nowhere and Reyes was already inside searching through crates.

"There you are. Help me get this open," he said gesturing to a particularly large crate.

Scott made his way over to him and together they open the crate, only to find nothing inside.

"It's… empty," he stared dumbstruck.

Scott had a nasty feeling about this. "What if this was all just some elaborate trick to get you here?"

"You mean… there was never any cargo?"

They then heard the sound of clapping and saw red head woman entering the warehouse. "Bravo. I knew you'd figure it out eventually."

Reyes looked at her. "Zai."

"You could never resist a big payout."

Reyes shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a greedy man."

"That's why you don't have any friends. You're selfish."

Scott looked at Reyes. "She has you there."

Reyes looked genuinely hurt. "Ouch."

"You must be losing your touch, Reyes," said Zia. "I remember you been such a smooth talker… right up until you dumped me."

"Don't tell me that's what all this is about?"

"Of course not. You've been taking all the good jobs in Kadara. It's gotten more than _my_ attention."

"So what?" said Reyes, not looking intimidated in the slightest. "The local smuggling union got together and decided to take me down?"

A small smile appeared on her face and she pulled out a pistol. "Something like that."

Reyes sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Shit."

"Move in!"

Almost immediately some other smugglers appeared and soon there was a firefight. Scott and the others quickly ducked behind cover and immediately returned fire. Unfortunately, the smugglers hadn't anticipated fighting against the Pathfinder team so they were ill-prepared in dealing with them.

Zia clearly realise that the battle was lost and immediately headed towards the door, but Reyes was able to shoot him in the back before she got past the doorway. With her dead the other smugglers began falling one by one.

"I knew I wasn't popular, but I never thought other smugglers would team up against me," said Reyes looking at Scott. "Kind of flattering, actually."

"They might try again," said Scott.

Reyes nodded. "Undoubtedly, but it's harder to kill a man who knows you're gunning for him." He then shook his head and look to the empty crates. "All that evident no credits to show for it."

"Story of my life."

Reyes laughed. "You and me both." He then sighed and looked at all the dead bodies. "I should clear up this mess. Zia was a piece of work, but it feels wrong to leave her out in the open."

* * *

As Scott was driving along he managed to pick up an SOS only to discover that the emergency was just a bunch of guys who needed a lightbulb place. Scott wasn't best pleased, but he discovered that they had some strange plans with medical properties. Scott was rather dubious, but after scanning the plants SAM confirmed that they were right.

Scott then ran into another bunch of exiles, who were extremely friendly. Apparently they had been swept away after the uprising, but they were surviving. Scott was able to prepare their antenna allowing them to establish communication to the Nexus and even provide him with some UV light bulbs. Scott also noticed that a few of them were sick and you wonder that planned those idiot merchants had could help.

He made his way back to those would-be merchants and gave them a lightbulb and they were more than willing to allow him to take a sample of the plant.

Scott then ran into an asari, who was trying to count the number of dead bodies that have been dumped into the sulphur pools and a male turian, who was looking to pay anyone from finding the bodies. Scott decided to assist the asari and on the way he found some exiles dumping the bodies into the springs when he was quick to show them the error of their ways.

* * *

They were now trying to locate the Collective and using information that Reyes provided them they checked a few of the caves.

Vetra looked at Liam, her expression hardened. "That responsibility thing, it's about my sister, isn't it?

"Good sleuthing, Sherlock. Gold star," he said in a mocking tone.

Vetra glared at him furiously. "Your mouth's gonna get your ass in trouble."

Liam turned on her. "My mouth didn't drag a kid to Andromeda."

Vetra's mandibles clicked furiously. "Screw you, Kosta. She had a choice."

Liam huffed. "Some choice. Lose you, or come here. Crazy how upbeat she is, considering."

"Stay out of my shit, and don't talk to my sister," Vetra warned.

Fortunately before the conversation got any more heated, they managed to locate the surveyor that salarain in Tartarus was looking for. Apparently he had slept and then to breaking his neck so the only thing they could do was take the samples he collected.

The place was certainly massive and the stalactites were amazing, they had to be over a hundred years old. Then strangely they ran across a generator and according to SAM they were powering floodlights and it was certainly a lot of equipment for one surveyor. As they went in deeper they found more generators and decided to follow them in order to find the source.

They then found a door in the middle of the cave and Scott curiosity got the better of him. The moment the door open several armed men pointed rifles at them and they were wearing uniforms indicating they were part of the Collective.

"Intruders!"

Before any shots were fired an asari appeared. "Stand down! The Charlatan wants this one alive. Out for a walk, Pathfinder?"

Scott looked at her curiously. "No one else in the Collective hesitated to shoot me."

"We're a big organisation. Low-level operatives might not have gotten the word. But my orders are clear, you're not to be harmed. Crux is in charge. If you've got questions, talk to her."

* * *

Scott decided to follow her advice and he can help but be impressed with the setup that the Collective had in the cave. It was also clear that organisation was far bigger than the Outcasts believed and they were better run.

Crux turned out to be a female human and he assume that her name was codename. "Pathfinder. You caught me off guard. We don't receive many visitors."

Scott couldn't imagine why. "The cesspools put them off?"

"They are a natural deterrent, yes," she nodded, clearly not getting his sarcasm. "The angara call this place 'Draullir.' Translates to 'death caves.' A bit melodramatic. If you've a head of navigation, it's perfectly safe. Like most of Kadara, it's the people you should worry about."

"What you mean?" Scott asked.

"Someone's been faking the Charlatan's orders—giving bad intel. It got two of our recruit killed."

Scott could see the trouble. "Someone impersonating the Charlatan could do a lot of damage."

"Only with the representatives have access to such high-level information. The boss knows it's someone operating out of the base. It's my job to find the culprit."

"So what's the hold-up?"

"The impostor could bolt at the first sign of suspicion. I need a subtle way to smoke them out."

"Why would someone risk impersonating the Charlatan?" Scott asked.

"Greed is a powerful motivator, Pathfinder. The Collective has access to supplies, credits—you name it. And we only answer to one person."

"Maybe I can help?" Scott offered. "I'm not connected to the Collective. A curious outsider would raise less suspicion then an official representative."

"That's true," she nodded. "All right, Pathfinder, here's what we know: The drop point was in the sulphur springs, so the impostor should have high levels of sulphur in their clothes."

"SAM's sensors should be able to detect that. Anything else?"

"We found footprints that could be human or asari, but to smudge for an exact size. That all my intel."

Scott began scanning everyone asari and human in the base, he even had a talk with a female angara called Ykaari. Apparently she had been kicked out of the port with her family and the collective offered protection and a chance to get back at Sloane, and she took the offer almost immediately.

Scott continued his scans, but are the only humans and asari had sulphur in their clothes was Lynx, the asari who met at the entrance, and a human female named Dorado. Scott decided to talk to Lynx first and she explained that she had been working next to the water purifier, which explained the large amount of sulphur in her clothes and he had been outside for weeks. Scott asked discreetly about the solving her clothes and she mentioned that she had a job at the sulphur springs and she was quite evasive about her mission, which made her prime suspect number one.

* * *

Scott then made his way back to Crux, who was anxious for any kind of report.

"Pathfinder. Any luck finding the impostor?" she asked.

"Dorado's clothes show high levels of sulphur. When I asked her about her last job, she was evasive."

"Her mission was at the port. She should've been nowhere near the springs." She then immediately reached for her omni-tool. "Aquila. Detain Dorado. _Quietly._ "

"On it."

"Good work, Pathfinder. I'll make sure the Charlatan knows you help to settle the matter."

"Administrator Kingsman, wished me to inform you that he has need of your services," said Scott.

"Why would a high-ranking official want the Collective?" Crux asked suspiciously.

"He wants a happier hand a certain group of people, but he doesn't want to risk sending our militia to Kadara, not with Sloane so trigger-happy," Scott explained.

"I'll see what he has to say."

* * *

As they were making their way out of the caves, Vetra was still quite annoyed with Liam.

"So the rest of the people with families here, you judging them too?" Vetra glared at him.

Liam raised his hand. "Look, I get it. The Initiative sold us on golden worlds. But kids? Even if everything was perfect, it's six hundred years and no going back. A child doesn't understand that."

Vetra looked even more annoyed. "I get you too, Kosta. Everyone knows how to parent other people's kids. Get back to me when you're looking out for something other than yourself."

* * *

They managed to locate the location provided by the security logs of Spender's transaction. However, when they got there they found the place was armed with exiles.

"Outlaws. Maybe friends of Spender," said Vetra.

Drack cackled slightly. "This is going to be fun."

Unfortunately there were anti-tank mines surrounding the place of they had to go on foot in the open. As a result it was easy for the exiles to spot them approaching their camp.

"Uh oh. We got company."

"That's not company. That's the Pathfinder!"

"Spender must have blabbed. Let's get out of here!"

"Quick, get on the shuttle."

The exiles and immediately rushed towards the landing pad with the shuttle was waiting.

"Hurry up!"

"What the—"

"No, no, no. Wait! Don't leave us!"

Scott and the others then watched as the shuttle took off leaving the exiles behind.

"The bastard left us!"

"Of course, he did."

"The shuttle left without them," Scott noted.

Drack laughed. "Beautiful."

The exiles watched as Scott and the others were approaching them.

"What do we do now?"

"I guess we fight?"

The exiles immediately opened fired on them, but Scott and the others had already covered quite a lot of ground and were now free of the mines. It in take them long to take down the exiles and began searching the place to find any clues that might implicate Spender.

Scott certainly found something incriminating, it was a datapad that an exile named Aroane had sent to Spender. It mentioned a few things like hitting the krogan and a scrambler that he gave him.

"So Spender's been sneaking goods from the Nexus to these exiles?" said Scott placing the datapad down. "Why?"

"This 'Aroane' seems concerned about something hidden in Spender's apartment on the Nexus," SAM noted.

"Aroane," Drack growled. "I've tangled with that quick before. What are you doing with Spender?"

"The datapad mentions a scrambler, which could explain the state of the file in the security archives," said SAM. "I highly recommend finding it."

"So find a scrambler, now Spender," Scott simplified. "Check."

* * *

With that they got back onto the Nomad and it took some doing, but eventually they were able to track down the transponder that Vehn Terev had left behind. The only problem was it was busted, something which neglected to mention.

"Found it!" he said showing it to the others.

"That thing's busted," said Drack.

"The transponder's power source is drained," said SAM.

"So let's juice it up. Turn it on, then Gil can work his magic," said Scott.

"Once complete, this should provide us with the Archon's location. And in turn, Meridian's."

"See? We're halfway there already," said Scott cheerfully to the others.

"Oh, yeah. The hard part's totally behind us," said Vetra sarcastically.

* * *

Scott then made his way back to the hackers base of operations, Knight was nowhere to be seen which was not a good sign. He immediately made his way to Alain, hoping that SAM's devised could fix his implants.

"Alain, I put something together. This should help your implants," said Scott holding out the device.

"Are you serious?" said Alain and Scott began to insert it into the back of his neck. Almost instantly he to move his feet. "Yeah—yeah. I can feel my nerves waking up!" He then rose to his feet and was utterly astonished. "When Mercury goes down, Mum'll lose her mind over this! Thank you!"

"No problem, Alain."

Now with the name of Mercury Scott returned to the console, hoping that he had better luck this time in accessing the data he needed.

" _Security protocols breached_ ," said SAM.

"Bring up anything tagged 'Mercury,'" said Scott after making sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Files found: 'Mercury.' A strike to prevent any future AI by destroying all quantum computers on the Nexus."

"Dammit," Scott cursed, knowing full well what the result would be. "You could use those computers to create an AI, but right now they run half the station. A lot of people going to die. We need to stop Knight. Now. But—quietly. Okay?"

On the Nexus, Adam was having a private conversation with Crux, on a secure hologram channel.

"Pathfinder Ryder says that you wish to hire our services," said Crux.

"Ordinarily, I would like to handle this myself, but I don't have the luxury of time," said Adam as he paced up and down. "It has come to my attention that a group of former Cerberus scientists are on Kadara. I assume that you know about Cerberus."

"Only whispers, but it half the more even true I can see why you wish to hire us," said Crux calmly. "You wish us to apprehend them."

"Sending an Apex team to Kadara is far too dangerous with Sloane in charge and I really don't want to get the Angara Resistance in on this. I wanna make it plain that it's important that you capture them alive, I want to know there's any more of them in Heleus."

"It will cost you," Crux warned.

"I'll pay your price, but only when you capture them."

"Agreed, but where would you want the transaction to take place? I assume that you don't want to do it on Kadara."

"We'll do it on Eos, you can choose the location."

Crux nodded. "I'll contact you when we apprehend your fugitives."

"I'll be waiting."


	26. The Firefighters

Once Scott was back at Kadara Port, he encountered an angara female by the name of Jataa who had lost her sister Morga. She was the only family she had left and she had been missing for three days and the fact that her job was fixing the water filters made it a dangerous occupation.

Scott began searching for Morga, but unfortunately she was dead. He had the unfortunate business of relaying this news back to Jataa, who was understandably upset but she thanked Scott nonetheless.

Scott also looked through the prison cells in the human male named Jim was trying to get his attention. Apparently he wanted to get a message to his girlfriend, Cele, an asari dancer at Tartarus saying that he was running a few problems but he will get the credits for Sloane's protection fee. However, it turned out that the whole girlfriend thing was nothing more than a delusion and Cele was in the slightest bit interested in him.

* * *

Scott then made his way to Kralla's Song and found Jaal still fuming at the terrace.

"I needed for anything?" he asked in a somewhat hopeful tone. "Or can I continue to stand here and imagine taking a Scourge bath."

"Scourge bath?" Scott frowned.

"It'll be an improvement," he said under his breath.

Scott then ran into Cora as they began making their way back onto the Tempest.

"Kadara's pretty lively," she said. "Lots of people coming and going. And a lot of exiles from the Nexus. More than they should be."

Scott nodded. "I wish we could do more for these people. Most of them just made mistakes."

"Best we can do is make new homes out there for them. And not get shivved in Psalm dark alley in the meantime."

* * *

Once they were orbiting Kadara, Scott and the others gathered around the meeting room. Apparently someone had called an emergency meeting, without telling him.

"What's up Ryder?" Cora asked looking at him. "Why an emergency meeting?"

"I didn't call it."

"I did," said Drack. "Got some disturbing news while we were on Kadara. There some tension at the Krogan Colony on Elaaden. It's bad."

"Tension among krogan? You don't say," said Peebee.

"I wouldn't waste your time with this if it wasn't important. We need to go."

"I agree," said Vetra. "Nakmor Morda made herself Overlord of the colony. It's weird."

Scott had to check the database, but he was very certain that a Krogan Overlord was basically the ruler of an entire solar system. There hadn't been a Krogan Overlord since the Krogan Rebellions, and one emerging now was a bit unsettling.

"No," said Jaal. "Our priority is the Archon. We have to remain focused on his next move."

"Jaal's right," said Cora.

Scott would prefer if they were bit more prepared before dealing with the Archon and that meant strengthening the Initiative and relations with the angara. They would essentially be going in blind and there was no telling what we might find on the ship.

"We won't make any rash decisions," said Scott trying to keep everyone calm. "Drack's just brought up a problem to the team. Let's dial down the emotions so we can be clear-headed."

"Well, as long as we're pitching staff—I overheard outlaws on Kadara talking about activity in the Remav System," said Peebee.

Vetra looked up. "No! That's the system where the turian golden world was supposed to be."

Jaal frowned. "Remav? There aren't any viable planets there—only asteroids filled with mining ventures run by criminals."

"I hear Elaaden's pretty rough, too," Liam added. "Roving scavengers with nothing to lose."

"Crap," said Scott shaking his head. "No one fights harder than people with nothing to lose."

"But now that we have a transponder, we're so close to finding the location of the Archon's ship," said Cora placing a hand on the table.

"Our goal is to create our home here—you never know how something might fit in," said Scott. He then turned and looked at the rest of the team. "Anyway. Get Kallo the navpoint for both Elaaden and that potential turian golden world. We want all our options ready to go."

Everyone then began to leave the meeting room, much to his annoyance.

"Hey," he said. "I didn't say 'dismissed' or 'meeting adjourned' or anything." They all just stood then looked at him. "Meeting adjourned. As you were."

* * *

Scott decided to check on Vetra, to see what she had managed to scavenge on Kadara, and apparently she was able to get quite a few useful items.

"Kadara's a lifesaver," she said as Scott approached. "I'd promised some people things I wasn't sure I could get. Turns out I can get them all on Kadara. Funny how things work out."

"I'm just relieved they didn't die out there without Nexus support," said Scott.

"Throwing off people the boat was hard, but Nexus leadership was desperate. Wasn't a great choice: lose some people or lose everything."

"You probably have some work to do. We can chat later," said Scott.

Vetra nodded. "You know where to find me."

* * *

Scott then made his way back to his quarters and approached SAM's node.

"Hello, Scott," he said. "Kadara Port has raised questions for the future."

"What questions?" Scott asked as he sat down.

"If we succeed in Andromeda, more AI will be created. We are all individuals. Some may commit illegal acts. But if AI are also citizens, there must be laws and penalties for us, too. I wonder what form they will take."

Scott then asked how his humour was getting along and this time he asked Scott what was green with red toenails. Apparently the joke was a krogan masquerading as a cherry tree, which wasn't that good of a joke, in fact it was absolutely terrible.

* * *

When he exited his quarters he found Cora waiting there for him and soon the two of them walked down the corridor.

"Pirates, exiles, severed heads… Kadara Port's peach, huh?" she joked. "And Reyes treated it all like a game."

Scott couldn't disagree with her on that, but there was not a lot they could do about it. Instead Scott decided the change the subject with some more than commander war stories. Cora told her that her commando sniper, Tethys managed to kill an elcor in the eyes two klicks away.

* * *

Drack then came to him with a complaint about crumbs in the kitchen and he suspected that something was nibbling their stores. Scott had to ensure him that he would investigate this and upon closer examination it did seem as if they had some kind of rodent roaming around.

Scott then asked him about more advisable fighting kett and he immediately told him that Chosen worked better in large groups, meaning it was better to separate them. He also advised that if they got too close, that he should just send him to deal with it betting that they couldn't deal with a krogan at such close range.

* * *

Scott then made his way to the engine room, he needed Gill to access the transponder they found on Kadara.

"Gil, here's the kett transponder," said Scott handing it towards him. "The spy used it to get his orders."

"What do we need from it?" Gil asked.

"The location it points to. Should give us a fix on the Archon's ship."

Gil that at him and then to the transponder, he then took in a deep breath. "Right."

"It's not like there's much riding on this," said Scott looking at him. "Just our best chance to find Meridian."

Gil gave him a small smile. "Pressure. I like that." He then began to juice up the transponder. "Luckily, no matter where you go in the universe, physics still applies. Only so many ways of communicating across space." He then handed Scott the transponder back. "There. Give it a shot."

"Did you connect the—"

Suddenly the transponder went active and they heard a kett voice on the other end. "Nutok sho-lun ka!"

"Shit, turn it off!" Gil panicked. Scott immediately turned off the transponder. "Careful. That is a direct line to people who want to murder everyone on this ship."

Scott hoped at least they got what they wanted. "SAM?"

"I have the coordinates. The signal points to the Tafeno system."

"We sure we want to do this?" Gil asked looking uneasy.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "Sometimes I think we're in way of our head."

Gil raised an eyebrow. "'Sometimes?'"

"Here's our chance to find out."

* * *

Peebee looked at Scott as he entered the research room. "Kadara Port's pretty grisly, huh? Probably get into all sorts of trouble there. And now were going after the Archon's ship? Sure that's a good idea?"

"Of all the ideas so far, is one of the most likely to blow up in our face."

"Thanks for the inspiration. Any other bubbles you want to burst?"

Scott shook his head.

* * *

When Scott made his way into the tech room he found Jaal tinkering with a few items.

"Hey, Jaal?" said Scott.

Jaal suddenly dropped what he was doing and spun around, he clearly caught in by surprise.

"Didn't mean to scare you," said Scott quickly.

"What? I'm not scared. One second," he said as he quickly tidied up his desk.

"What's going on in here?" Scott asked curiously. "You look busy."

"If I'm busy, my mind is occupied with whatever I'm working on rather than worrying."

Scott shrugged. "Whatever gets you through."

Jaal looked at him awkwardly. "I'd like your advice on something. I'm making gifts for everyone. I have a list."

"Gifts?" Scott blinked, wondering what they did to receive such gifts.

"Do turians like poetry?" Jaal asked. "For Vetra, I'm writing a poem and engraving it on… I'm not sure yet."

Scott shrugged. "Who doesn't like a personalised poem?"

Jaal looked relieved. "Great. Maybe I could just recite it for her."

"Make sure I'm there for that."

"Liam seems to like my Rofjinn. I might sew him one."

"He does?"

"Do krogan like knives? I could craft a ceremonial angaran dagger for Drack."

Scott had a feeling that Drack wouldn't mind the extra weapon. "Who wouldn't want that?"

"It's mainly decorative." He then looked at Scott curiously. "Would you like one?"

Scott really want to know what brought all this on. "Jaal. This is a lot of work. What's really going on?"

"I'm sure that I seem confident and skilled to you," said Jaal looking slightly uneasy. "But I'm not. Or. I don't feel like I am."

Scott could sympathise. "I feel like that a lot."

Jaal gave him a small smile. "Good to know. Thanks for sharing that."

"Just be yourself."

"My family is well-known. Our lineage is respected, and many of my kin have achieved great things. I've never been one of them. So many older siblings and cousins who succeeded at everything—I stopped trying to keep up."

Scott nodded. "Right."

"Thanks for listening," said Jaal gratefully.

"You're not in anyone's shadow here. I believe in you," Scott assured him.

* * *

Scott then returned back into the storage bay and found that Drack was moaning yet again by the end of the Krogan Rebellions.

"So the turians kicked out of the genophage, basically destroying our people, and they got a pat on the back and a seat on the council," said Drack. "And what do I get? A metal."

"A medal?" Cora blinked looking up at him. "From who?"

"My buddy. Made one out of a piece of scrap and pinned it to my chest. Still got it somewhere."

Scott then made his way back into engineering and had a few words with Gil, mostly about his friend Jill and some poker wisdom.

* * *

Scott then made his way back onto the bridge and Kallo quickly approached him. He had heard that Scott managed to locate a stasis locker from the salarian ark. He had to be quick to point out that he did not find it, but Kallo was just relieved that there some trace of the ark somewhere in Heleus.

They wasted no time getting back onto the Nexus, they needed a track down Knight before she caused any more damage. Unfortunately, they were bit late as Kandros deliver the bad news.

"Ryder? This is Kandros," he said over a secure channel. "SAM warned us about Knight's attack. Unfortunately one device triggered already. We lost a chunk of Hydroponics."

Scott knew that could have been prevented if he hasn't focused on fixing Alain's implants. "Sorry, Kandros. I had to—help someone out. Where's Knight?"

"We're tracking her down, but those devices are still live. I need you to take care of them—quietly. We can't afford panic."

Scott didn't waste any time in order to track down the devices, he managed to locate the first one in Hydroponics. Clearly there had been more than one in place and Scott can believe that Knight would take down the computers that gave them fresh water and clean air. He then immediately bent down and quickly deactivated it.

"Son of a bitch. You played me," said Knight's voice over his comm.

Scott looked up. "Knight?"

"Yes, me. I let you near my son! You're not stopping this."

* * *

Scott immediately made his way towards the tram, knowing it was only a matter of time before she detonated another one of the devices. He found the second one located in Militia HQ, it the computers in there went down they would be utterly defenceless open from attacks from the kett, Roekaar and exiles.

"Ryder, please," said Knight over the comm once again as he deactivated the second device. "The Nexus doesn't need those computers! But we won't be safe from another Overlord until they're gone!"

"You don't know that," said Scott as he made his way to Colonial Affairs.

"Yes, I do. I sacrificed everything to stop it!"

Scott managed to locate the final device, if this one had gone off there was no telling how many stasis pod would have been deactivated, killing the occupants inside.

"Ryder, we cornered Knight, but she's carrying the last of those devices," Kandros warned him. "I have a sniper ready, but she wants to speak to you. We could end this peacefully."

* * *

Scott nodded and made his way back to the Commons, Knight was standing over the balcony holding the last of the devices. She currently had her back towards him, though he suspected that she knew of his presence.

"Kandros reports the sniper is ready," SAM informed him.

"Understood, SAM," Scott nodded.

Knight turned to face him and looked at him bitterly. "'Sam.' Such a human name. No one ever listens. Your father built this human AI implant. Overlord went on despite my…"

She then stopped herself and Scott had a feeling that this was more than just simple hatred to AI.

"You're trying to bury something," said Scott. "And I think that's what this is really about."

"I thought Overlord might help my son," she said her face riddled with guilt. "They made him a candidate for their butchery. So I sabotaged it. I faked rogue code and ripped him out. Alain was… hurt, terribly. But he was alive and himself, not a…" She stopped herself yet again shaking a head. "First Overlord, then SAM. Horrors, forced upon on _children_! It has to end, even if I must do the unforgivable!"

"Dad created SAM to help my mother survived from a terminal illness," said Scott plainly.

"Many terrible things happen from good intentions. I should know."

"SAM and I helped Alain together. He's going to be all right," said Scott softly.

Knight just stared at him in disbelief. "No. Th-the code I made… no one could fix—"

"SAM did. Stand down, and you can ask Alain yourself."

Scott wasn't sure whether she believed him or not, but he was pleasantly surprised to find her handing him the last of the devices. "Here. The last device."

"Thank you," said Scott relieved taking it from her.

Almost immediately members in militia appeared out of nowhere and began to escort her way. Before they did however, she looked at Scott one last time.

"No matter what sentence they give me, I hope Alain will forgive me some day. If SAM really is what you say, perhaps it can forgive me too."

Scott was somewhat relieved that the situation with Knight was now over and he decided that he need to put his mind on something else. To that end he made his way over to Peebee's apartment to get a sneak peek of her project.

* * *

Peebee was probably one of the few people on the Nexus who had an apartment all to herself, but that didn't mean she kept it nice and tidy. There were papers littering the place and Remnant equipment lying around, but the thing that caught Scott's eye was the Observer remnant bot floating behind her.

"Ta-da!" she yelled dramatically to her Observer. "My project. She is complete."

"She?" Scott frowned.

Peebee shrugged. "Looks like a 'she' to me. Just a proof of concept. I stripped out its Remnant command prompts to see if I could power it up myself. It works! Now I can build a field model with combat protocols that fights for you. So… uh… what do you think?"

Scott was absolutely amazed. "You've outdone yourself, Peebee. Let Suvi and Gil eyeball it, then fast-track the combat model for me."

Peebee smiled. "I hoped you'd be happy."

They then heard the sound of the door opening. "Oh, no, I forgot to lock the…" At this tasteful frowned then appeared on her face when she saw who entered, "shit."

Scott turned and found an asari entering, she clearly wasn't from the Nexus judging from her armour. Scott was fairly certain that she was a scavenger, but she clearly had access codes to the Nexus indicating that she wasn't an exile.

"My, my, Pelessaria," she said with an obvious fake friendly voice. "You know you were still using this hole. Who's your friend?"

Peebee sighed and gestured to Scott. "Kalinda, this is Ryder—"

Kalinda waved a hand dismissively and pushed past Scott. "Oh, everyone knows the human Pathfinder." Her eyes then focused on the observer behind Peebee. "I meant, who's your Remnant friend."

Peebee narrowed her eyes. "None of your business, Kalinda."

"Of course it isn't—that's what makes it interesting. Don't be too hostile, babe."

Scott got the impression that the two of them had been a thing briefly. However, it was plainly obvious that they were no longer friends and Kalinda was trespassing.

"Don't be so condescending. Babe," said Scott approaching her. "This is Peebee's place, and you're trespassing. I'd say that warrants a little hostility."

"Now, now," she said calmly. "I'm just concerned something might happen here to my dear old friend. I'm sorry for the intrusion, Pelessaria. I'm just relieved to see you…" Her eyes then turned to Scott, "moving on. Ta-ta."

"I'll walk you out," Scott insisted.

Scott led Kalinda out of the apartment and then returned to Peebee, who he could tell was pretty shaken up.

"So, want to talk about it?" Scott asked.

"Oh, Kalinda and I go way back: we join the Initiative together," Peebee explained. "For long time, we were like family. Now we're not. When you live a thousand years, Ryder, people calm and people go. Entanglements are silly." She then looked around her apartment. "Just like places. Time to pack this one up. I'm done with it."

Scott was rather surprised, he could think of a good many people who would give their right arm to have apartment all to themselves. "But how can you give all this up?"

"Ha! Watch me. Easy come, easy go."

* * *

As Scott was walking around for the Commons he was immediately approached by Keri, how she managed to locate him was beyond him. Though he expected that this wasn't a social call and he was right.

"First thing's first—Tann sent a little gift for your 'positive message,'" she said handing him a good number of credits. "I'd make the most of it. Today's a tough one: the exiles. Probably the most live-wire topic for leaders. You've met the 'treacherous mutineers' at Kadara Port. Something the exiles are a menace to be eradicated."

Scott disagreed with that strongly, he was first to admit that some of the exiles were treacherous mutineers, but not all them. In fact he still held high hopes that he might be able to get a few back on board with the Nexus.

"The exiles have as many problems as the Initiative," said Scott. "Not every outlaw wants us dead."

"Wow," said Keri looking generally surprised. "It's almost heresy to hear that the exiles are anything but filthy… well, exiles." She then deactivated her camera and looked up at Scott. "Sorry, have to cut this short. I need to prep for meeting. Apparently some colonists want to talk about the series. Maybe they'll be willing to go on camera?"

* * *

Scott frowned Vetra overlooking the balcony at the ports and judging from the look on her face she had just seen something quite amusing.

"Damn, Ryder. You just missed a good show," she said as Scott approached him. "One of the alarms malfunctioned, and we thought it was an attack. Didn't take long to figure it out, but in that time, they managed to scramble at least half the station's defences."

"Why are the alarms still malfunctioning?" Scott frowned.

"Probably leftover issue from the Scourge fried systems. It's not that bad. I once worked on a building with a fire alarm that would glitch every other week."

Scott shook his head and took his leave and that when he ran into the dock manager and apparently he was having some issues. There had been unscheduled authorisation on certain shipments to Kadara. Apparently someone was stealing from the Nexus in order to better equip the exiles and Scott promised that he would keep an eye out for any of these packages lying around on the Nexus or Hyperion.

* * *

"Ryder," said Suvi over the comm. "Have you seen Lexi?"

Scott frowned. "She's not in the medbay?"

"No, and she's not answering my comm," said Suvi sounding worried.

"I'll find her," Scott assured her.

Scott wanted this had anything to do with the arguments she and Peebee had a few days ago. If it was, then she would no doubt want to go to a place to unwind and the best post do that was a Vortex.

* * *

Scott was finding that he was becoming quite the detective, because his deductive reasoning was quite correct. Lexi was sitting alone at a table in Vortex with a drink in front of her, though she just appeared to be sitting there staring at it.

"There you are," said Scott as he sat down opposite her. "Looking for the meaning of life?"

"At the bottom of a glass?" Lexi frowned.

"You would be the first to try."

"Alcohol rarely provides answers."

"Then why are you here?"

Lexi narrowed her eyes. "What? I can't kick back? Have fun?"

"Meant no offence," said Scott calmly. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Lexi pushed.

"You don't seem like you're having fun."

Lexi sighed as she leaned back. "I grew up on Omega. You'd think I know how to drink."

"What's this really about?" Scott asked.

"Peebee things I don't care about the crew. That you'll just experiments to me. Do you… is that how you think I see you?"

Scott frowned slightly. "Since when did you care what Peebee thinks?"

"It's not the first time someone told me that," she admitted. "In fact, every one of my exes said something similar. Hence why I'm taking a break from relationships." She sighed now looking even more depressed. "You didn't answer my question. Is that how you think I see you?"

Scott shook his head. "You wouldn't be moping in this bar if you only saw me as an experiment."

"I don't mop," she said briskly, but then relaxed. "But you're right." She took in a big sigh of relief and rose to her feet. "Thank you, Ryder. I should get back."

"What about your wine?" Scott asked gesturing to the bottom.

Lexi grabbed the bottle and smiled. "I'll save it for another day."

* * *

As Scott left Vortex he came across a concerned citizen, apparently he had heard about was going down in Kadara Port, though the stories appear to have been exaggerated slightly. Scott had to assure him that it was somewhat civilised and that there was a command structure and infrastructure just like the Nexus. He neglected to mention about the war between the Outcasts and the Collective along with the homicides in the port itself.

After which Scott made his way to Pathfinder HQ, Tann wanted expresses concern about the exiles. On his way he ran into a turian, who was concerned that his best friend had been granted an exile when he had nothing to do with the uprising. Apparently he had been involved with a woman that had been exiled, apparently she had been obsessed with the many fear that she might have kidnapped him during the mutiny.

Scott wasn't quite sure what to make of this, he knew that love could drive people to do crazy things. However, he was quick to inform him that that he did not love her that she was just a fling. Scott could only promise that he would look into this next time he was on Kadara and if he did fine prove he would presented with the Nexus leaders. He accepted this and informed him that the man's name was Sanjiv Clement and the woman was Delaney Roos.

"I see have crossed past with Sloane Kelly and the exiles," said Tann as Scott approached him. "A thorn in our side, if ever there was one."

"I don't think anyone came all the way to Andromeda to live like that," said Scott folding his arms. "The Nexus was part of this too."

"It's about the future, Ryder," said Tann plainly. "What sort of civilisation will we form in Heleus? One driven to extremes of anarchy? Or one dedicated to order and justice? I choose the latter, Sloane Kelly and her mutineers chose otherwise."

Scott wanted to argue some more, to point out that it was the way that he ran things that caused the uprising to happen. He also suspected that Spender had manipulated events solely to get the krogan off station. However, he knew that his words would fall on deaf ears decided to drop the argument right there.

* * *

Scott then made his way over to Adam's office, it appeared that he was busy going over kett movement on the cluster map.

"Watching kett movements?" Scott asked.

"And Roekaar," said Adam as he straightened up. "At the moment they are the only ones who can do some serious damage to the Initiative. Mind you Knight nearly accomplished that with the devices."

"What's going to happen to her and her group of hackers?" Scott asked.

"Knight is in the brig until we can decide on what to do with her, we can't risk exiling her after what happened," said Adam folding his arms. "As for the rest of her hackers, we'll see but I think we can get a good number of them to work with the Initiative instead of against."

"Good to know."

"I hear that you found the location of the Archon's flagship," said Alan.

Scott nodded. "Yeah, Cora and Jaal think that we should make our move right now."

"I can't dispute that Meridian is a priority, if what you find is true," Adam nodded. "However, in my experience if you poke the bear you end up getting eaten."

"You're saying that we should wait?"

"There is a good chance that you will be discovered, no matter how careful you are, and when that happens we could expect a lot of activity from the kett. I would prefer if we had a much firmer foothold in Heleus. We need to locate the other arks, maintain more outposts, get the krogan on our side, maintain strong relations with the angara, and find some way to make peace with the exiles."

"That's a tall order."

"Well, you've already made good progress and understand that you've got leads on both the asari and turians arks?"

"That's right, but we still haven't heard anything from the salarian ark."

"They might show up, but if they don't until you solve a good chunk of these problems were having I see that you go without them."

Scott looked at him curiously. "Do you think I'm nuts going after the Archon, especially since we almost got captured by him last time?"

"To be honest I find this mission a big gamble, too many unknowns, but sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith. Commander Shepard wants her to infiltrate a very fortified research station that was being run by Saren, he lost a member of the crew because of it."

"You're saying that I could lose a member of my team?"

"That's always the possibility in any kind of mission, that you might find yourself in the impossible decision on choosing who lives or dies. I don't envy anyone in that position, but you have to outweigh the pros and cons, and all missions have those."

"Thanks for the advice."

"Any time."

* * *

After that Scott immediately way onto the Hyperion, he had unlocked another memory and wanted to view it out SAM Node, but to his surprise he found Peebee on the deck.

"Hey, Ryder. Taking a stroll?" Peebee smiled as she joined him.

"Something like that," Scott shrugged.

"I just wandered over from the Nexus, myself. That place bores me."

"Been there, done that?"

Peebee nodded. "You get me. I spent over a year stuck there—well, when I was in exploring Eos. And I know things are getting better, more lively. But there are too many bad associations. I probably won't hang out there much."

* * *

Scott soon entered SAM Node, after losing Peebee, he trusted his team, but this was more the private matter and he didn't want to let on advanced SAM was, especially after what Knight managed to accomplish.

"Ryder, one of your father's memories is available," SAM informed him.

"Let's see it."

"This memory is of a family gathering on Earth."

* * *

Scott closed his eyes and then once again found himself in his father's body, this time it was extremely strange sensation. His mother was there, but this time he could see himself, his sister and his cousin.

Scott remembered this, it was one of a few gatherings they had as a family before his mother passed away. They also hadn't seen his father in years, not since they joined the Alliance and then they heard of his dishonourable discharge, which practically closed many doors for him and his sister. His cousin on the other hand had managed to get a post in Elysium and was now Corporal, though he was denied a few promotions and was unable to get himself serviced on a ship.

"Finally. The Ryder clan in one room," his mother smiled. "Feels like it's been years since we were together."

"Or more," said Scott, which was a bit disconcerting watching himself.

"We have been pretty busy," Rick admitted.

"Well, I'll take whatever I can get," his mother smiled at the three of them. "I missed the three of you."

"How are you feeling, Mum?" Sara asked looking concerned.

"Nope, we're not doing that," she says strictly. "Only one rule for this visit. No talking about me. I'm fine. And when I'm not, the appeals help. Deal?"

"Okay," Sara sighed.

"Good. Let's talk about something else Alec?"

Scott noticed that his father was viewing the prototype of SAM Node during the entire conversation. His father then immediately looked at everyone and he could feel the awkwardness in his posture.

"Uh…" he said trying to think of the right words.

"Really?" said his mother shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well. You three looking… taller."

"Yeah, Dad. That does tend to happen," said Scott coldly.

"Right, right," said his father awkwardly. "I know. So, uh… I heard the Alliance has a new Mako in the works."

"Yeah, word is the can air-drop this one from a ship," said Scott.

"I know!" said Sara enthusiastically. "They're saying we might get one on our next expedition."

"I've actually been on one of the early prototypes on a scouting mission outside of Illyria," said Rick excitedly. "The prototype itself had much better handling and weapons."

His father looked at his cousin with a somewhat concerned look. "I've heard there's a bit of friction between the batarians."

"That's putting it mildly, there are some concerns that are going to make a move soon, which is part of the reason why there's more military personnel on the planet," said Rick.

"Reminds of my time in the First Contact War, if it does come to a conflict make sure that you don't give them an inch." His father then looked at his sister. "You still poking around the Attican Traverse?"

"It's amazing," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "We think we might've found a Prothean Site. No artefacts yet, but we're still digging."

"I remember the day they found the first ruins on Mars," he said reminiscing. "Changed my life—we knew for sure that aliens were real. We just had to go find them."

"Yes!" said Scott with an anxious look on his face. "Every day I wake up, I'm looking at a mass effect relay and I keep thinking what's on the other side?"

"Don't lose that," said his father smiling. "The minute you stop wondering what's beyond the mountain you'll die a little inside."

"No chance of that. It's in our blood—you infected us," said Sara.

"I like to think that every human has the gene to go out exploring," said Rick.

"What was it like, Dad?" Scott asked leaning towards him. "When you went through that first relay?"

"Don't believe the stories—the Charon relay scared the shit out of us," said his father over small laugh. "Admiral Grissom included." He then rubbed his hands together and looked at everyone. "Why don't we go have dinner your mum's been slaving over all day, and I'll tell you about it."

* * *

Scott then found himself back in SAM Node, that memory was quite overwhelming. You remember that memory vividly himself, but watching it from his father's perspective was a bit daunting.

"I remember that," said Scott. "Mum complained the Ryder clan was never in the same room at the same time."

"Odd, considering you were family," said SAM.

"That's all you need to know," said Scott was small smile. "Dad wasn't much fun to hang around with. The awkward silences could last for hours."

"Yet you share a common interest."

"Yeah, good or bad, your parents rub off on you. Or in Rick's case, his aunt and uncle."

"A form of symbiosis?"

"Sure, I suppose," said Scott shaking his head. "Though not always beneficial."

"It gave rise to you."

"Jury's still out on that."

"Nevertheless, the emotional bond among family became clear to me that day."

* * *

Scott began making his way around the Nexus and ran into one of Kesh's staff who was planning a little surprised by her. She had managed to make arrangements on Kadara to get some very potent brews and Scott promised that he would see what he could do.

Scott made his way back to the Cultural Centre and the Liaison was quite excited that they were welcoming a species like the angara. She understood completely why they were bit cautious around them, especially given everything they went through.

Andraknor then approached him and commended him on those little wargames he took part on. He mentioned that he learned quite a few things and asked whether he could get his hands on a jumpjet. He also mentioned that he would be honoured if Ryder would consider joining the Heskaarl if he ever got tired of being a Pathfinder.

Scott then approached Jaal, to see if he had learned anything new about the Milky Way.

"Ryder, I have just read the most fascinating history about the conflict between the geth and their quarian creators. I feel like the angara and the quarians have so much in common."

"Really How?" Scott asked curiously.

"We're both displaced, struggling against cruel enemies to save our homeworlds."

Scott could see the similarities, but there was a big difference between the two. "But the kett showed up here—that's not your fault. The quarians created the geth."

"Home is home. When home is not safe, the heart is sick with from yearning."

* * *

Scott decided to leave Jaal to it and decided to begin his investigation with Spender. He immediately made his way to the commons area to wear Spender's apartment was located, due to his high position within the hierarchy he was given an apartment all to himself, which made his job slightly easier.

"SAM? Anybody nearby?" Scott asked as he approached the door.

"Negative, Pathfinder. The visibility is clear of all personnel," said SAM.

With that Scott began to bypass the security around the apartment door and entered it before anyone noticed him.

"There is a blank spot in your vicinity, Pathfinder," SAM informed him.

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot 'see' part of the room, for lack of a better term.

Scott then found a datapad on the table, apparently Spender in gathering information on the krogan colony. He also found a letter that Spender sent to Tann and apparently he was expressing his concerns about Kesh been in any form of role within the leadership. He also managed to locate a model ship that went missing from inventories six months ago and Scott decided to keep for himself for his own collection.

He also managed to locate an audio log from Del that was directed to Kesh, Scott was concerned on how Spender got his hands on this. It also indicated the concern Del had about redirecting this power to this stasis pods, indicating that Spender already knew what would happen if he did redirect power. There was also another audio log with Spender expressing doubts about Kesh in prioritising tasks.

He also managed to locate a few emails, nothing of any consequence but there was one indicating that he was in contact with an exile, who he assumed to be Aroane. There was also more data pad with shipments and Scott was very certain that these were not approved by Nexus control.

SAM was also able to decrypt a password protected datapad which contains Spender's personal logs. The first log was spent expressing concerns about Tann getting along with Vetra's replacement and that he was planning to do something about it. The second one was a reminder in order to keep Addison unhappy by reminding her that the krogan left. The third one was Spender's concern about Bradley, though apparently he didn't remember his name, about what would happen if you realise that he was messing with Addison.

"Play the final log," said Scott.

"Administrator Kingsman is proving difficult to control, he appears to be the new human Pathfinder confidant. Been trying to keep unbalanced with tasks, but he is proving to be quite manageable, might have to think always to get rid of him."

So far the information that he was able to gather was the fact that Spender was playing everyone, it was clear that he wished to be in charge and in so doing so messing with people's lives. Though he begins to wonder why he handed out for the krogan, there wasn't really that much animosity between humans and krogan unless it was something more personal.

Scott continued to look around the apartment and eventually found something attached to the TV monitor.

"What's this?" he said removing the device from the TV.

"I cannot scan what you're holding Pathfinder," said SAM. "It's somehow blocking me, as a scrambler might."

"Sounds like a job for a comms expert."

* * *

Scott made his way to Colonial Affairs and approached the Nexus controller, who was a human male.

"Pathfinder! What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Pathfinder business," said Scott as he looked around to make sure they weren't been overheard. "Stay calm—and trust me when I say this is serious."

"Calm and serious. Check."

Scott then handed him the device he found in Spender's apartment. "I found this thing… somewhere on station. I need to know what it does, exactly."

"Sure. I can—" He then stopped when he got a good look at the device's eyes widened. "Wait, this is a scrambler unit! These things are illegal! Where did you get this?"

"I've been investigating Spender," he explained. "Found in his quarters."

"I knew something was up with him," said the controller narrowing his eyes at Spender below them. "Such an asshole. I hope you fry him."

"Help me do it?"

"You bet. You could back through every security wall we have with this thing," he said looking down at the scrambler. "There's a reason they're illegal." Scott raised an eyebrow at him, indicate him to keep this quiet. "Sorry! Calm and serious. Deep breaths."

"Let me know when you're done."

"Yes, sir."


	27. The Vesaal

Once Scott made his way back to the Tempest and they left the Nexus and began to set a course to Aya. Scott decided that it was the best time to check up on how the Nexus representatives were doing.

Scott also wanted to check up on Peebee, who had moved quite a lot of her materials, including her Observer, to the Tempest.

"I take it you moved your stuff over from the Nexus," Scott assumed.

Peebee nodded. "Yeah, my squat's paradise is all the more cluttered. What's up?"

"Is there more about Kalinda you want to share?" Scott asked.

"Back home, she wasn't upper crust: an ambassador, respected, living the high life," Peebee explained which came as a surprise to Scott, she didn't strike him as an ambassador. "But miserable. Not built for royalty, she said. With her position, the Initiative sought her out as a first contact specialist. First wave out of stasis. Kalinda was the one who got me thawed out early. I'm still grateful for that. But things went south soon. She hurt me—pretty badly."

"What happened?"

"Oh, let's not drum up that sob story. It's all water under the bridge."

Scott nodded, respecting her privacy. "Thanks were chatting. We'll talk again later."

"You know it."

* * *

Soon they reached Aya and they saw good number of Nexus personnel in the city and it seems as if they were making a very good impression. Though he couldn't help but notice that some of the angara were keeping the distance, some even prevented their children from getting them anywhere near them.

As he made his way through the gardens he was surprised to find that Vehn was trimming the hedge.

"Vehn?" Scott blinked. "Thought you'd be in a Resistance holding cell."

"That was Evfra's plan," he admitted. "He wanted to throw me down a hole once he got his precious answers. The Moshae convinced him to release me here. I 'volunteered,' and they let me see sunlight."

"You didn't trade one cell for another, after all. And you get fresh air."

"And servitude, dressed up like forgiveness," he said bitterly turning towards him. "The Moshae keeps her high ground, and I'm the traitor who gets the second chance."

Scott narrowed his eyes, he can believe how ungrateful he was considering everything that he had done. "She didn't to offer you mercy. You certainly don't deserve it."

"I don't know that?" he snapped. "I should get back to work. They're not paying me to stand around. Oh, that's right. They're not paying me at all."

* * *

Vetra was still busy establishing trade with the angara merchant family she had been able to acquire the angara antiseptic called Sumaar.

Vetra looked at Scott. "I feel so out of place here. People keep staring at me. I can't tell they're fascinated or afraid."

"When I was little, I was scared of turians," Scott admitted. "You're a… stern species."

Vetra obviously did not find this helpful. "Not helping Ryder."

* * *

Liam was at the Tavetaan getting to know the angara are little better and they certainly were more open now.

"Can you believe this place?" he said gesturing dream to their surroundings. "Here's your golden world."

"Unfortunately, already occupied," Scott pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but it's here," said Liam. "Shows it's possible. That's something. There's just… so much to see."

* * *

Drack to appear to be enjoying himself, though many of the angara were keeping their distance from him.

"These angara are stronger than they look," he said impressively.

"Getting into trouble, Drack?" Scott teased. "Do I need to keep you on the ship?"

"Heh. Not what I meant," Drack smiled. "Just thinking it can't be easy to be angara under the kett's boots. Old krogan like me can relate."

* * *

Peebee was in the Repository of History and she was completely plastered, he got the impression from the email she sent him though he had hoped that he had sobered up a bit.

"Getting acquainted with our new neighbours?" Scott asked.

"Sort of," she said trying to stand up straight and failing completely. "All this… stuff. The angara sure do have a rich culture and blah blah blah."

Scott shook his head. "Your sauced, aren't you? What's your poison?"

"Yeeeaaah," Peebee laughed almost stumbling. "I visited that café the angara consider a bar. Asked for their hardest stuff. It was weird, which I like, but had almost on—" She then gave him a little hiccup, "—punch. Lightweights!" She almost toppled over, thankfully Scott caught her before that happened. "Whoa…"

"Steady now," said Scott trying to hold back is laughter.

"That stuff must have a slow absorption rate. Whoops." She then looked up at him. "Oh, Ryder, it's just—this museum reminds me being on Hyetiana during my indentured service as a student. They even have a whole section on the Remnant. I didn't come to Andromeda to follow in someone else's footsteps."

"Don't worry, Peebee. The angara barely have a foothold," Scott assured her. "Sure they live among the ruins. But they haven't seen what we've _already_ seen."

"Hmm. You might have a point there…" she admitted as she rose to her feet. "But nobody here has ever outrun an ancient vault purification field, huh?" She then gave him a small hiccup.

"Nope," Scott smiled.

"Or spat on the Archon's ugly mug and lived to talk about it? That was nice work, by the way?"

"Thank you."

"Ah, you're right," she said waving her hand dismissively. "Not sure why, but since I packed my apartment on the Nexus, something's crawled under my skin. But _whatever_ it is, I promise: I'll get over it lickety-split."

"Be sure you do. You're handful, even sober."

She smiled at him. "You can handle me, Ryder. Wheneeeeever you want," she said and hiccup once more. "Think I'll stay in your operation a little while longer."

Scott shook his head and decided to contact Liam in order to escort Peebee back to the Tempest, until she was sobered up.

* * *

Scott then made his way down to meet Moshae Sjefa and she was quick to apologise for the actions of Daanfre for scanning him without his consent and was thankful that he indulged her. She also informed him that she would be reprimanded for her behaviour.

Scott got a good look at her office which was filled with Remnant technology, it also appear that she had been tinkering with many other devices including kett technology. Most of it was well beyond Scott's head and he could see why she was quite the revered scientist.

"I found the device that Vhen was using to communicate with the Archon," Scott informed her. "I think we can use it to triangulate that kett flagship's navpoint."

"All you have to do now is board it, steal the Meridian artefact, and escape in one piece," she said.

She made it sound so easy, but Scott wanted every single advantage he could possibly get. "You've been there. Tell me what to expect."

"I saw very little. Corridors, and interrogation room… my prison cell," she said hugging herself. "The Archon's vessel is a place of pain and death for the kett's enemies. No one has ever attempted anything like this before. For all our sakes, you must succeed. Now it's my turn." She then gave him a very grateful look. "Thank you for freeing Vhen Terev at Kadara I'm told you saved him from execution."

"I know you wanted to question him. Did you learn anything?" Scott asked.

"And after understand his motives. He lost his way, but I have hopes he'll find it again. Evfra wanted to punish him. I suggested Vehn helped tend Aya's gardens. He spent too long surrounded by death. He needs to reconnect with life."

"I was hoping to know more about you," said Scott.

"What about me entreat you?" she asked curiously.

"What are you working on these days?" Scott asked.

"I thought being a kett prisoner was the worst fate imaginable. Then I got home and saw my backlog," she joked. "Avela comes in so often asking if I 'have a second,' At this rate, I'll never catch up. To answer your question. I'm busy with everything and nothing. We'll see which wins."

Scott also asked a bit more about her knowledge and she admitted that she was well versed in many topics. She also gave him a bit of helpful advice in ways of gathering knowledge. Scott also asked where exactly she was born and she explained that she was born on a research vessel, her parents had been explorers and she had been around quite a bit as well. Scott also asked the opportunity to know a bit more about Jaal and apparently he talks in his sleep.

"My translator doesn't know what to do with your title, Moshae," Scott informed her.

"Because it isn't a title—it's a reference," she explained. "People from mythological times before the Scourge. Legends say we once had many Moshae. Master inventors of unfailing wisdom, guided by boundless compassion."

"That's a lot to live up to."

"It's nonsense," she said dismissively. "Don't remember who first called me 'Moshae,' but I do remember telling them to shut up. To my regret the name stuck. I've minded less, lately. Being the Moshae has its uses."

"Any ideas on how we stop the kett for good?" Scott asked.

"The real question is: how do we determine victory over them?" she asked inquisitively. "Complete eradication? Unlikely, costly and… morally dubious. Drive them away? How? What is stops them from returning?"

Scott nodded. "Peaceful coexistence doesn't seem to be an option."

"There's much we still don't know. The kett are not simple problem. We can't reduce them to a simple solution."

Scott then asked her what the angara plan for the future after they got rid of the kett and fixed all the worlds. She admitted that question was far more difficult than it seemed, as they were all individuals. She is suspected that Paaran would continue spreading hope and optimism and he had no clue what Evfra might do without an enemy to fight, he wasn't the kind to retire. As will herself, she suspected that she would just fade away.

"Thank you, Moshae."

She nodded. "Isharay."

* * *

Scott then made his way to Paaran's office and apparently she wasn't busy with anything and allowed to see him.

"I've met your Nexus ambassador," she informed him as he approached her. "I found her practical and respectful. She'll fit in well. What can I do for you?"

"Why did you tell me about Kadara Port when I first arrived?" he asked curiously.

"I assumed you already knew," she explained. "We didn't realise there was a difference between your exiles and the Initiative."

As Scott could understand stand the misunderstanding, he probably would have done the same. "Fair enough."

"As for Vhen Terev… Evfra it is betrayal from everyone," she said bitterly. "He'll answer for that."

"Thanks for your time," said Scott gratefully.

"Isharay, Pathfinder."

* * *

Scott decided that now was the perfect time to check in with the ambassador, when he entered he found that she was already talking to a holographic image of Tann.

"Ambassador, I trust our people have a smooth transition to Aya," he said hopefully.

"The angara have been gracious. Everything's going well," she assured him.

Tann nodded. "Good. Keep me updated. Tann out."

His hologram then faded and Ambassador Rialla shook her head. "I've never lied to a director before."

Scott immediately got the impression that something was up and decided to lend a hand to her. Apparently she had always been aware of his presence as she immediately turned around and gave him a gracious smile.

"Pathfinder, it's a pleasure," she said shaking his hand. "I'm Ambassador Rialla, chief diplomat for the Initiative on Aya. I was removed from cryo specifically for this. Quite the wake-up call."

Scott could relate to her. "I know what it's like, jumping out of the cyro pod and into the fire."

She nodded, clearly she had been briefed about what happened on Habitat 7. "You've had it far worse. My condolences on your loss. I hear you're to thank for our new ties with Aya. This is our best shot for an alliance." She then rubbed her forehead with a tied expression on her face. "Now we just have to keep our people from wrecking it, no matter how hard they try."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"No more than I do. A salarian botanist Sorvis Lenn is here, learning how to improve our crops. He sent an urgent comm, saying a member of the Angara Resistance had threatened him."

Scott looked up. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," she said shaking her head. "Sorvis is an excellent scientist, but not the best communicator. I'm concerned this could escalate if someone doesn't look into it, but I don't have the staff to spare."

"I can go settle things," Scott offered. "I'm a friendly face for both sides."

"That would be helpful," she said with relief. "With any luck, we can prevent this from getting worse."

"What's our end goal for Aya?" Scott asked.

"A strong alliance is all we can ask for. It what we're working towards. Heleus is the angara home. They dictate the terms of this partnership, not us. We need them as allies, and they could benefit from us. But we have to tread lightly."

Scott nodded. "Show them we're not invaders."

"Historically, when two civilisations meet, one consumes or destroys the other. We need to break that cycle."

"How many of our people have they let into the city?" Scott asked curiously.

"A strictly limited number, and only certain professionals. Scientists, engineers, and scholars. The angara have agreed to allow some of our people working Aya's research facilities."

Scott was very surprised by this. "That's huge."

Rialla nodded. "It's more than I expected. Taan wants me to push for social visits, but I'm holding my ground. We need to move at their pace. They've been extremely gracious, all things considered. I'll take whatever they're willing to give."

"Aside from Sorvis Lenn, is everything okay?" Scott asked. "Need anything else?"

"Actually, yes," she said and handed him a datapad with names. "Director Tann gave me a project. He wants more Aya natives to live on the Nexus. He thinks it will deepen our partnership. A few angara expressed interest but… None of them will agree to live on the Nexus without speaking to you first."

Scott looked up and frowned. "Why me?"

"After what you've accomplished?" she said an eye. "I didn't want to bother you, but… you asked. I'll point you towards the candidates. If you could convince them to transfer, I'd be grateful."

Scott nodded. "That's all for now."

"I'm here if you need anything."

* * *

Scott then made his way outside and began searching for Sorvis Lenn, which was easy has he was yelling in frustration to anyone nearby.

"I cannot work under these conditions! What does it take to be left alone?" he yelled furiously as Scott approached him.

It would seem as if Rialla had been understating Sorvis communication difficulties. "Ease off! I'm here to help. You reported someone in the Resistance threatened you. Tell me exactly what happened?"

Sorvis actually looks quite pleased, though he didn't apologise for his outburst. "I didn't know Rialla was sending the Pathfinder. I deserve no less, of course."

Scott was not liking his ego, but he remained quiet and listen to his story. "I was measuring the photonic disperal from the canopies when some random brute interrupted me. I asked him to move, and he got nasty. Said it was my fault his friend was dead. Ridiculous!"

Scott had a feeling that he was overreacting slightly, though the mention of been accused of murder was slightly disturbing. "That's a weird thing to say. How'd he threaten you?"

"Oh, I don't know… maybe it was the big gun he was carrying?" Sorvirs snapped. Scott decided not to point out that the man was part of the Resistance and it was standard protocol that they would carry guns. "He got right up in my face and compared me to a kett. He wanted to kill me. I could see it in his eyes. The whole conversation made no sense. I think he was inebriated."

From Scott's point of view it seemed as if there were faults on both sides, but he can really act until he heard the other side of the story. "Sounds like there was more to this. Don't suppose you caught his name?"

"Didn't ask, didn't want it, didn't need it," he said waiting his hand dismissively with a frustrated look. "When he left, I tagged him with infrared dye from my sample kit. Invisible to the naked eye, but not to a scanner."

Scott rolled his eyes, somehow he wasn't surprised that Sorvis didn't think asking the name of the man that accused him of murder was important. He didn't like the idea of going around the Resistance and scanning every single angara, but he had no choice.

"Ask and people around the Resistance headquarters. See if I find him," said Scott.

"You're supposed to represent our interests on Aya," Sorvis yelled furiously pointing an accusing finger at him. "Go—represent. I have work to do."

Scott was really starting to hate this guy.

* * *

Scott decided that before anything else he should check up on these angara but wanted to live on the Nexus.

The first one was an anthropologist named Yuraalt, she saw this as an opportunity of a lifetime to study other alien species and their cultures. However, her family were concerned for her safety and Scott assured her they would take every precaution, but in all honesty that entering an alien environment is always a risk. She appreciated his honesty and assured him that her family appreciated as well and informed him that she would convince them to let her go.

Next on the list was an engineer by the name of Saairo, but he didn't just wanted to be an observer he wanted to work there. He was wondering if you would be allowed employment among his people and Scott was fairly certain that Kesh would jump at the opportunity to have such a skilled engineer on her team. Upon hearing this Saairo excitedly said that he would begin the transfer papers.

The final candidate was a Herluul, who had been fascinated about meeting aliens, but he didn't want to leave his family. Scott assured him that they would arrange messages, comms and visits to allow him to stay in touch with his family, he was very positive that Tann would allow it if only to get more angara on the station, and that convinced him.

* * *

Scott made his way to Resistance HQ and aid his way to the training area and began scanning every single angara mail he could find. SAM was able to locate the market from the dye that Sorvis had placed and his ID from the Angaran Database registered him as a Jarryn Sjek.

As Scott approached him, but apparently he had been expecting this visit. "I know why you're here. The botanist. You want an apology for what I said to him."

"I only have one side of the story. Tell me yours," said Scott.

"It's hard to explain," said Jarryn.

"Try me."

"Aya isn't big enough to give everyone a home. We each live here for a short time and then move on," he explained. "For someone to come, another must go. The exchanges are chosen at random. We call this arrangement the Vesaal. 'Time of Change.' It works well, but now."

Scott remembered Paaran mentioning the Vesaal to him the last time he was here and he began to see the problem. "The Vesaal never accounted outside as living on Aya."

Jarryn nodded. "There's only so much room. When our leaders agreed to make a place for your people here, it came with a cost. My friend won a place on Aya—but he sold that slot so one of you could stay here, instead."

"Sold it how? What did you get?" Scott asked curiously.

"Comforts for his family. Resources to improve their home on Havarl." He shook his head solemnly. "He always put others before himself. That's how he died, fighting kett on Voeld. When I found out. I was angry. Said things to your botanist I shouldn't have. But I'd never hurt your people."

Scott believed him, it was clear that Sorvirs had overreacted, but the problem with the Vesaal would only get worse. "I believe you—and I'm sorry for your loss. Between us, that botanist is kind of a jerk."

"He didn't fear my anger. I respect that."

Scott nodded and he could definitely tell they needed to sort out the Vesaal problem. "I'll talk time to our ambassador. See if we can minimise our impact on your Vesaal."

"We don't expect things to be easy. Only that you understand: nothing is free to us."

* * *

Scott then made his way back to Rialla and she looked particularly pleased.

"Director Tann is pleased with the angara you sent to the Nexus. Thank you for your help. Any news about what happened to Sorvis Lenn?" Rialla asked.

"Do you know about the Vesaal? The angaran lottery that decides who gets to live on Aya?" Scott asked.

Rialla frowned slightly. "I've heard of it. Why?"

"Angara are selling their slots to come here, so I people can stay in their place," Scott explained. "Including a member of the Angaran Resistance. He was killed on Voeld. Window happened if he'd been here."

Rialla's eyes widened in shock. "No one told me about this arrangement. We have to do something."

"We could lead angara who gave up their slots live on the Nexus. It's safer than Voeld," Scott offered.

Rialla nodded. "Exactly what I was thinking. No one should suffer on our behalf. Thank you, Pathfinder. I'll forward your proposal to Director Tann immediately."

Scott imagined that proposal wouldn't have any resistance, Tann no doubt still wanted more angara on the Nexus and this was the perfect opportunity to get them.

* * *

Scott made his way back to Resistance Headquarters and he found that the ancient AI they were covered on Voeld had been placed there, though she didn't appear to be enjoying herself.

She was extremely hoping that Moshae Sjefa will die in a few years, she hated Aya despite the fact that she was safe from the kett and surrounded by people that admired her and, to top it all off, she wanted them to deactivate her and erase her files and she made mentions of triggering a volcanic eruption in order to bury the city in ash and fire.

SAM expressed concerns about the AI through their private channel, but Scott was still hopeful that they might be able to make a come around. Though he imagine that would take years of therapy and a team of therapists just to make a more open.

"That's quite the prize you sent," said Evfra as he approached Scott, his eyes looking at the AI. "Insane AI—real attention grabber."

"I couldn't leave it on Voeld," Scott shrugged. "Maybe it'll help someday."

"Have to talk itself out of killing itself first."

"So what's the situation with Vehn."

"I interrogated him," he said and shook his head angrily. "He thinks he betrays the Moshae to save his team. Coward. We put the word out that his team can come home. They won't be punished for his actions. Now you've seen Kadara Port. You understand why I wasn't happy you found Aya?"

Sadly Scott had to agree, Sloane was treating the angara like second-class citizens. Plus there was the massive infighting among the different factions that didn't inspire much confidence.

"We need to deal with what's happening there, it's no good for anyone."

Evfra raised an eye. "Seems pretty good for _your_ people."

Scott decided not to respond on that comment and decided to assist the angara strategist again. He wanted his inside in kett psychology, they were having problems with some of their operations. Normally when their operations attracted too much attention they would withdraw a team into space and make sure they would follow. The idea was to divide their forces, but lately they just allow them to escape not even sending the token pursuit. Scott imagine they could possibly be trying to turn the tables, making the angara chase them and the shutters decided it was public time to change their tactics.

* * *

Scott then made his way down to the training area, Cora was to observing the angara training exercises.

"It took humanity eight years to get a Citadel embassy back home," she said. "Pretty impressive that we would get one here so fast."

"All it took was handling some Remnant," Scott smiled.

"It'll take more to keep this partnership going. Ambassador Rialla will handle the embassy. Let's focus on… everything else."

* * *

Scott made his way back to the Repository of History and on his way he bumped into Moshae Sjefa.

"You continue to surprise me, Pathfinder," she said as they walked together. "Returning Voeld's ancient AI… a priceless treasure."

"I don't know if anyone has told you, but that thing's completely bonkers."

She chuckled slightly. "I had the pleasure. Can't remember the last time a machine cursed my entire lineage. Hard to believe an algorithm can experience emotional pain. Its loneliness is real. Rehabilitating the AI is a priority, but we have other concerns."

Scott couldn't help but agree, at the moment rehabilitating an ancient AI hand reached his top 10 on his to-do list.

* * *

Scott then made his way over to Avela, who looked anxious to see him.

"Hello, Pathfinder. Any good news for me?" she asked excitedly.

"I picked up this figure earlier," said Scott handing her the figurine. "It might be angaran."

Avela looked at the figurine in puzzlement. "This… this is unfamiliar to me. It does resemble an angara, but… it looks so strange. It's clearly centuries old. Is it an artistic interpretation, or is this what we really looks like?" She then looked up at Scott with a gleam in her eye. "The implications… Pathfinder. You may have discovered our earliest artefact yet."

"If I had known what a big deal it was, I would've let it ride shot gun."

"No harm done," she assured him as you place it on a podium. "It seems centuries of wear—one bumpy ride won't change much."

* * *

Adam was currently in Tann's office and both he and Tann were talking to holograms of Railla and Paaran.

"Why weren't we informed about the Vesaal sooner?" Tann asked looking at Paaran.

"That was an error in our judgement, this is the first time we've established an embassy to aliens since the kett and back then we had far more room," said Paaran.

"Let's not point who is to blame for this debacle, right now we need to discuss how we can make the transition easier," said Adam.

"Pathfinder Ryder had a suggestion that we should allow angara that sell the spots to live on the Nexus," said Railla.

Tann looked at Adam. "Can we maintain a large group of angara on the station?"

"Kesh and her team are putting double shifts to get the Nexus operational," said Adam. "Fortunately with our two new outposts more apartment are becoming vacant, I think we should have room for a good hundred."

"Then I suggest that we transfer the angara on Voeld to the Nexus first," Railla advised. "I believe it is the most harsh of the angara world even with the Vault been activated."

"I'll send word, I appreciate everything that you're doing," Paaran nodded.

The hologram is then faded leaving Adam and Tann completely alone.

"Director, I'm afraid we've been getting more reports about Spender," said Adam.

Tann shook his head. "Spender is a hard-working employer, I'm sure that these reports have been exaggerated."

"Most of them are coming from Kesh's department."

"Why am I not surprised? She has never forgiven me for her people from abandoning the station."

"I think you're just been a bit hard on the krogan."

"They're a brutish race, I can't even imagine what Jien Garson was thinking allowing them passage on the Initiative."

Adam narrowed his eyes. "I actually worked alongside with a krogan and needing came across a very brutish man. And I should also point out that this krogan is now solidifying the krogan as a whole people and is more focus on rebuilding his world than invading others."

Tann turned away from him. "Your comments have been noted."

Adam knew there was no point of continuing this argument decided to leave, he was sincerely hoping that Scott would be able to rebuild relations with the krogan.


	28. From the Dust

They soon left Aya and Scott found that Vetra had sent him an email, apparently Sid had sent a decrypted transmission and it sounded urgent.

"Hey, Ryder," said Vetra as he entered her workshop. "Got an encrypted message from Sid. She has news, and wanted to talk to us both." She then accessed her omni-tool. "Connecting the call now…"

"Finally! I've been waiting for hours," said Sid's voice.

"So you wanna talk to us what this is all about?" Vetra asked.

"I was listening to an outpost update on caught a message about settlers going missing."

"That doesn't sound good," said Scott.

"Yeah, 'cause it's not. They were kidnapped. I dug around and I think I know where they've been taken. A cave on a moon in the Remav System. Originally an angaran mine, I think, but they abandoned it."

"I don't believe the planet you're talking about is a moon," said SAM.

"Whatever."

Vetra looked slightly frustrated. "What did I tell you about getting involved?"

"I couldn't just do nothing."

"How do we know that you're intel's even reliable?"

"It's reliable!" said Sid sounding insulted.

Scott had to admit that it wasn't much to go on, but if there was even a chance that settlers were being kidnapped they had to check it out. Plus they were going to make their way into that system to check up on the rumours that Peebee had heard.

"I trust your sister—and there's no sense in wasting time," said Scott.

"See? That's a Pathfinder," said Sid sounding triumphant.

"Sid… just give us everything you have on this," said Vetra.

"Already done! Could I come along? I wanna help."

Vetra sighed, apparently they've had this conversation a dozen times. "You know the answer to that."

"Right. Of course. Stay away from bad people. Guns. Bombs. Krogan beer."

"You did good," said Vetra gently. "I just want you to be safe, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

With that Vetra deactivated her omni-tool and shrugged at Scott.

* * *

When Scott made his way onto the bridge they first made their way to the Solminae System.

"With all this travel, we're building up a big pitch of the Scourge," said Suvi as they into the system. "I wonder if it's just local to Heleus—or if all Andromeda's like this."

Scott really hope that wasn't the case, they had a hard enough time navigating Heleus let alone the rest of the galaxy. They began scanning the planet Avelosa and they found that the satellite was orbiting the planet which apparently had been stolen by the Collective. Next they made their way to the planet Suuricoo and they found the wreckage of a Roekaar shuttle.

* * *

The next jump took them all the way to the Vaalon System.

"Looks like we're coming up to a blue giant," said Suvi looking at the sensors.

"From Aya, it's often the brightest star. The first to rise," Jaal explained.

The first planet they scanned was called Ra Moorondi and they managed to locate a massive iron deposit in one of the asteroids within its rings. Sadly there wasn't anything worth scanning on the other planets so they moved on.

* * *

They soon entered the Hefena System which was completely ravaged by the Scourge.

"This might have been a larger system once, before the Scourge," said Suvi gravely.

"As if we need a better reason to document everything," Kallo muttered.

One of the first things they managed to pick up on sensors was a comet and they found a vanadium deposit. They then headed straight towards the planet Kamiiro No and found that the asteroid rings surrounding the planet had once been a moon housing a small angara colony, no doubt it got smashed to bits by the Scourge.

* * *

They then finally made their way to the Remav System.

"Look at these readings," said Kallo as he looked at his monitors in wonder. "This system is… beautiful."

"I'll say," Suvi agreed. "That's a stellar nursery. Stars are born out here."

They made their way to the planet Nuundri and studied a particularly powerful volcanic eruption that gave them clues to the planets geology. Next they made their way to the planet Ameayii and found an ancient impact crater finding trace amounts of radioactive materials, including element zero which was not native to the planet.

* * *

Finally they headed to H-047c, which had supposed to be the turian golden world. It had been a small planet, but it had been battered by the Scourge almost constantly and was now just a large radioactive asteroid.

They began heading straight towards what remained of the planet, preferably near the mining facilities.

"Wow… look at all this," said Kallo stunned as they flew into the asteroid field. "The Scourge did a number here, didn't it? Do think this was supposed to be the turian home. Now the exiles have taken over."

"Cosmic radiation is off the charts," said Suvi and she looked at Scott. "Ryder. You'll need to stay in the Nomad."

Scott couldn't believe this, this was the second time they were being threatened by large amount of radiation. "What good are these fancy suits if they don't block radiation?"

"In normal situations, they do. But this planet's magnetic field was disturbed when it cracked open. No protection from a cosmic ray tearing you apart at the molecular level."

"So, stick to the Nomad."

"Descent engines engaged," said Kallo has they began to land, he then watched as Scott made his way down to the cargo bay. "Good luck, Ryder."

* * *

They began making their way to the nearest mining facility, Scott wanted to know why there were so many exiles here.

"Ever disobeyed an order, Cora?" Liam asked looking at Cora.

Cora looked at him. "In my soldier days? No. That's kind of the point."

Liam scoffed. "It's that mechanical? You never thought about it?"

Cora rolled her eyes. "Military discipline isn't there to give you something cool to rebel against. In combat, people depend on you being in the place they expect, doing what you're meant to do, or they die."

"That doesn't mean you're doing the right thing."

Cora nodded. "I know."

* * *

The drive to the nearest mining facility was a bit different compared to the others. Due to the planet's lack of an atmosphere it meant that the gravity was much less, one simple jumbo me ended up covering a full mile. Sadly Scott had very little experience when it came to driving in low gravity planets, but thankfully he was a quick study it in take into long to adjust.

Once they reached the mine facility, which was basically a large dome force field they made their way into the airlock. No sooner had they entered the facility that they were immediately attacked by outlaws.

Scott quickly pulled out his sniper rifle and immediately ended canister and seconds later there was a huge explosion taking out a few raiders. An adai try to pounds at Liam, who quickly activated his jump jet avoiding it and then he dived down plunging his omni-blades into its back.

Unfortunately there wasn't many of them so it in take them long to clear out the entire facility. Though Scott was a bit confused on why exiles would be holed up in a rundown mining facility, the angara no doubt abandoned them because the drains area of resources and the system was too far way for many trade routes.

"Kallo was right," said Scott looking at the others. "Exiles everywhere. What would they want with this place?"

The others merely shrugged, indicating they had no idea either.

"Pathfinder. I detect a data pad nearby. It may provide answers," said SAM.

Scott managed to locate the datapad and it mentioned a huge pile of Helium-3 in the soil at the site. It also mentioned about a man name Krex and his stash and was also a fragment of a password.

"They're mining… Helium-3?" Scott frowned.

"The main component in shuttle fuel, Pathfinder. It could also be used to make highly effective explosives," said SAM.

"Just what we need—exiles with explosives. Let's get into that base."

"The attached passcode is only a fragment," said SAM regretfully. "Data here indicates other mining domes. I've added the locations to your map."

* * *

With that they made their way outside and began making their way to the next mining dome. As they were driving Cora gave Vetra a suspicious look.

"You seemed at home on Kadara," Cora noted. "Very at home."

Vetra merely shrugged. "I should. I lived that kind of life for years. You don't look okay with that."

Cora gave a small smile. "I am! Just don't like the idea of losing you to someone like Sloane or Reyes. Too many good people have gone off the grid."

"That data pad we found mentioned a guy named Krex," said Scott looking at the others as he drove. "Any idea who that is?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Peebee shrugged. "Whoever he is, sounds like he's up to something."

Scott agreed he had a feeling that whatever he was up to wasn't going to be good for them or the Nexus.

* * *

They soon came inside the next mining dome and just like before they made their way to the airlock. Scott began to wonder how can the airlock had very minimal security, though he wasn't really complaining about the outlaws incompetence with security.

Unsurprisingly the moment they enter the dome they were immediately attacked by outlaws, though it appeared they had been taken completely offguard. Clearly they had been lazy, thinking that no one in their right mind would visit this planet.

Cora performed a biotic charge and then combined it with a powerful nova, Scott had seen her use this tactic a good number of times and it was very difficult to defend against. Vetra then quickly moved in tossing several grenades while the outlaws were still trying to get onto their feet.

Just like before they easily took down the outlaws.

"Datapad detected, Pathfinder," said SAM.

Scott made his way to the facility and located a status log it mentioned kett soldiers and ships had managed to trace signals coming from lockers from the salarian ark. Scott was wondering who is leaving all these lockers lying around, but he had to focus on his mission.

Scott found another datapad and once again it mentioned Helium-3 within the soil and a man named Krex. It also contained a fragment of the pass code they needed and Scott was starting to get concerned about all these potential explosives these outcasts were gathering.

"This Krex must be in charge of mining Helium-3," he said to the others as they made their way back to the nomad. "He's the one we need to stop."

"The passcode is still incomplete, Pathfinder," SAM reminded. "I require one more fragment."

* * *

They got their way back to the airlock and mounted the Nomad.

"SAM, I need info on the exile base," said Scott. "What you have for me?"

"The base is comprised of two mining domes. The second can only be accessed with a passcode. I also detect multiple frequencies originating from the area. They have communication is with Kadara."

Scott didn't like the sound of this, it was possible that Krex had managed to find a buyer for this Helium-3. It was entirely possible that he was selling to either the Outcasts or the Collective and he could only imagine the devastation that would be caused with their little war.

Liam looked at Vetra with an apologetic look as they drove. "Okay, I'm just going to say it. I was blaming you for how shit I feel."

Vetra didn't look at him. "I don't need your explanation."

"I figured any doubts I have must be worse for kids. Made me dislike the people who brought them."

Vetra turned on him angrily. "So I shouldn't feel bad about your judgment, because you figured out why you judged me? You understand why you're an asshole? Guess what, still an asshole."

Fortunately before this argument got heated up they reached the mining dome and thankfully they took out their frustration on the outlaws inside.

* * *

They had a rather easy time due to the higher grounds that was at the entrance of the dome. Scott really couldn't believe that their security was this bad, there should have been at least a guard or even one or two alarms at the airlock. Still he was not going to look at a gift horse in the mouth and began to gun down the outlaws.

Unfortunately this group of outlaws was a little bit more equipped because they had a Hydra mech, an early prototype of the Atlas and some turrets. Fortunately Scott had a few tricks up his sleeve, Peebee had managed to create the combat observer for him, which he nicknamed Zap. Zap's energy beam practically ripped through its armour in the pilot was more focused on it then he was on Scott's okay to no surprise that it eventually exploded. As for the turrets Vetra and Liam had managed to get behind enemy lines and tossed a few grenades creating a massive explosion that took them out.

"Another datapad nearby, Pathfinder," said SAM.

Scott quickly made his way to the facility and found another datapad. This was form a worker complaining to Krex that he was working as quickly as he could mining the Helium-3. There wasn't much more information to go on, but it had another piece of the fragment of the passcode which they needed.

"SAM, you get that fragment?" Scott asked.

"I've completed the passcode, Pathfinder," said SAM. "Marking the exile base in your system."

"Good. Let's put an end to whatever Krex is doing."

* * *

They made their way back to the Nomad and started to head towards the main exile base.

"Crazy to think this dust is packed with valuable resources," said Scott as they drove.

"An effective solar radiation. The radiation is also partly what makes this plan a dangerous," SAM explained.

Peebee looked at Vetra curiously. "You're not a turian citizen, are you? I just realised, you weren't on the Natanus, and you don't act like them."

"You're right. I'm not a citizen," Vetra nodded. "I was taken from Palaven real young. Didn't even get to boot camp. A real turian might look down at me. And so you know, I'm using my mother as the example of 'real turian.' I don't remember much about Palaven, but I remember her. She always looked like she was shitting a tank."

Peebee winced slightly. "Ew!"

* * *

Eventually they came into sight of the final mining dome, which was serving as the exiles base of operations. It certainly looked much more defensible and Scott was suspecting a far more heavily complement of outlaws inside.

Though strangely the airlock was still unguarded, clearly Krex wasn't much better when it came to security than his men. Though there was a lot more of them and Scott quickly pulled out his sniper rifle and began taking out the sniper is that had positioned themselves in some of the structures.

Cora moved in towards the outlaws that were charging in towards them, she used a biotic charge are getting close and then fired them with her shotgun at point-blank range. Peebee offered additional support by using her biotics to push and pull the outlaws away.

Once all the exiles in the first were taken killed they made their way to the second dome and inputted the passcode at the airlock.

Then they came face-to-face with Krex and Scott suspected that he was a krogan and he was starting to regret not bringing Drack along. The standard policy when it came to battling krogan was to keep your distance from them and gun them down with everything you have added appear to work quite well on Krex.

Unfortunately he had other outlaws to back up, forcing them to divide their forces. Scott decided to team up with Cora and Peebee on Krex, their biotics would give them the advantage against him, this left Vetra and Liam to deal with the outlaws.

Cora and Peebee were slowing Krex down considerably with their biotics and Zap was cutting his way through his armour. Scott also provided an additional distraction with several grenades and it was clear that he was getting overpowered.

Eventually they were able to taken down and without their leader the outlaws were now in disarray. The three of them quickly helped Vetra and Liam with mopping up the remainders of the outlaws.

"And that takes care of Krex and his people," said Scott as the final outlaw fell to the ground. "But what were they up to?"

"I detect an audio log nearby, Pathfinder," said SAM. "It may give you the information you need."

They found the audio login what Scott assumed to be Krex's office and he played the recording.

"I don't want excuses, Krex," said an angry female voice. Scott recognised that voice as Elora, the asari he met on Kadara and who has a massive grudge against the Initiative. He remembered her saying that she had her own faction and Scott dismissed her threats, but clearly she hadn't been exaggerating. "The dust on the surface isn't enough. If I want to take these Initiative colonies out, we'll need a hell of a lot more Helium-3. I know that Remnant tiller in the conservatory will work. Get it running. Elora out."

"It's that asari from Kadara, she wants to attack the colonies…" said Scott shocked. "But it sounds like they couldn't activate some sort of Remnant tiller. SAM?"

"An active Remnant tiller would expose more soil to radiation, increasing Helium-3 production exponentially," said SAM. "If my calculations are correct, this planet could fuel the Nexus ships for an estimated 368 years."

"Our Milky Way supply will run out eventually," said Scott looking at the others. "Now we won't have to worry. We need to get that tiller up and running."

"I've marked the remnant tiller conservatory on your display."

Scott shook his head. "If Elora had mined enough Helium-3 to bomb the colonies…"

"I advise against hypotheticals, Pathfinder," SAM suggested. "I've alerted the Nexus to the situation. Patrols will be stationed around the planet to ensure the Helium-3 remains in your control."

"Still, when I see Elora again, we're having a chat."

With that they made their way back to the Nomad.

* * *

As Scott was driving towards the Remnant tiller Peebee looked at Liam with a slightly annoyed look.

"Okay, cut the crap. You got a problem with me, Kosta?" she said.

Liam merely shrugged. "I don't know. Are you actually here?"

Peebee raised an eye. "If I'm not, you're haunted."

Liam turned towards her. "I mean, here, here," he said pointing at the floor. "With the Initiative. With doing something important."

"And you don't trust me."

Liam turned his head away from her. "Like I said, depends on whether you're here."

Scott was starting to think that Liam was not gonna make many friends on the team, he was pretty judgemental. He didn't trust Peebee, because of her free spirit, he was judgemental of Vetra because of Sid and the fact that she did under the counter dealings and he was giving Cora a hard time due to her military training. Scott found it ironic that he was crisis response specialist and yet he failed to notice that he was creating one himself.

* * *

Eventually they reached the location of the Remnant tiller and thankfully it was in a mining dome. They made their way into the airlock and Scott was getting quite used to the fact that there wasn't any security protocols in place.

Once they made their way inside the access the gravity well and would lower deeper within the Remnant tiller.

"SAM, how do we get the tiller working?" Scott asked the moment they touched down.

"I detect a console deeper inside," he said.

Suddenly there were immediately attacked by Remnant Observers and without hesitation the immediately ducked for cover and began returning fire. They quickly took down the attacking Observers, but one appeared completely harmless.

Scott decided to use this Observer in order to gain access to the tiller and it was more than willing to cooperate activating the doors.

Once they entered inside they found that the tiller was completely different to the layout of the Vaults, but Scott wasn't really surprised. There was a huge chasm between them and what appeared to be the console to activate the tiller and many active Remnant bots.

The protocol was quite standard to that of the vaults, eliminate the hostiles Remnant and activate consoles that would lead them to their destination. However, the difference is assisting and this time was the Observer from the entrance.

However there also appear to be some sort of pattern between the consoles they managed to locate. Scott saw that there were Remnant lights appearing around each one of the hidden consoles and he noticed that there was there were different number of them to each console. Deciding that this was some sort of clue he activated the consoles within order.

Turned out that his hunch was correct, it was some sort of puzzle. Scott began to wonder what the Remnant builders were thinking when they designed these Remnant structures. It wasn't only a test of endurance but a test of intelligence, but neither were these tests complicated.

Eventually they reached the main chamber and it was guarded by a Destroyer and they quickly hid behind cover. Scott immediately sent in Zap in order to distract it, allowing Scott and the others to aim at its turrets. The big problem was the shield so they had to spread out in order to give it multiple targets giving them a better chance of taking down.

Scott had access his engineer profile in order to create an overload within its shields, with its shields disabled the quickly poured everything they had into destroying the thing. Then wanted power core was opened they quickly fired several concussive rounds causing it to explode.

When the entered inside the chamber they found many vents erupting around them, but Scott was more focused on accessing the interface console where she hoped would activate the tiller. Once he interface with it he had to solve the sudoku puzzle that it produced, but he successfully managed to solve it activating the tiller.

"That did it! Nice going," said Peebee tapping Scott on the shoulder.

"Multiple mechanisms activating," said SAM. "The Remnant tiller is online. Within years Helium-3 production will increase dramatically."

"Send Tann the good news. We have fuel," Scott ordered. He then looked at the others. "Let's get back to the surface."

* * *

Scott was relieved that the ones they did had to run like hell to the gravity well so they can enjoy a nice stroll back to the surface. Though to get the surface the at activate certain consoles in order to open doors that they closed behind them to access the tiller, but all in all it was quite an enjoyable stroll.

When they made their way back to the Nomad and they found that planet hadn't changed much, in fact not at all.

"Doesn't seem different up here," Scott frowned. "You sure we activated the tiller?"

"The mechanisms are deep underground, so the effects are not visible," SAM assured him. "Within months, you'll begin to see a dramatic increase in Helium-3 production."

Scott decided to take his word for it. "Not bad for planet we wrote off."

* * *

Back on the Nexus, Adam was just giving Tann Scott's report on H-047c.

"You're saying that Ryder managed to turn this worthless planet to a real provider?" said Tann looking at Adam.

"Yes, we should be able to produce a large amount of helium-3 for about 300 years according to SAM's calculations," said Adam. "Unfortunately, it looks like they were going to need to find a dextro planet for the turians and the quarians, when they get here."

"Hard to do when we only have one Pathfinder out in the field," Tann frowned.

"I'm sure the other arks will be located soon," said Adam positively.

"All things aside, we're going to need to make sure that this planet does not fall into the hands of certain people," he said looking up at Adam.

"We'll have a routine patrol around the planet, but as you know we only have a few cargo ships, shuttles and fighters. It's not exactly a powerful fleet," Adam pointed out.

Tann looked at him. "You wish us to discard building warships? That goes against everything that the Initiative stands for."

"Director, every organisation needs a military otherwise we wouldn't have so many skilled soldiers joining the Initiative," Adam pointed out. "However, with kett and according to recent reports there are more them in Andromeda were going to need a lot more teeth to deal with them."

"We do not have the resources to get the Nexus fully operational, let alone start creating a war fleet," Tann reminded.

"I'm suggesting that we start at least building one ship the moment things are stable," said Adam.

Tann just sat there and looked at him. "I'll give it some thought."

"Very well, Director," Adam sighed. "But I hope that you don't think on it for too long."


	29. Means and Ends

With the tiller now sorted they decided to follow the coordinates that Sid had given them to the old mining facility where these settlers had supposedly been kidnapped.

Liam looked at Vetra suspiciously. "You're a go-to? You can get anything."

Vetra looked at him at the corner of her eye. "Not when you start like that. You have cop eyes."

Liam raised an eyebrow. "That makes me think your stuff is stolen."

Vetra looked insulted. "Not a thing. In fact, some stuff is recovered. But you gave me the look anyway, and I don't have to take it."

Fortunately they came into sight of the mining dome that Sid mentioned.

"According to Sid's intel, this is where those settlers are being held," said Vetra as they approached the airlock. "We should check it out."

When the exit the airlock they found the place pretty much deserted the only thing they could see was some sort of facility in the centre of the dome.

"I do not detect a life in our immediate vicinity," said SAM.

Vetra frowned. "Hmm. Let's head in, but stay sharp. My sister may have missed something in her 'investigation.'"

* * *

They soon entered the facility, but there was still no sign of anyone not even the so-called kidnapped settlers.

"Looks like no one's home," said Scott.

Vetra looked particularly annoyed. "I swear, if Sid sent us a pointless search, I'm going to drill her shin plates—"

They kept on searching around and they failed to notice the trip wire the crossed for it was too late. They immediately heard alarms and the sound of some sort of mechanism.

"Move! Go!" Scott yelled.

Unfortunately there were bits slow as a trapdoor appeared directly below them, Scott managed to jump in time and grabbed hold the ledge. The air was on the other hand weren't so lucky and fell through the trapdoor and Scott was losing his grip so it in take long for him to follow suit.

Scott landed on a hard metal floor, quite painfully.

"Argh!" he groaned as he picked himself up. "What the hell was that?"

Vetra had managed to land on Peebee and the moment she got to her feet she helped her up. "Did land on you? Sorry."

They saw the trapdoor ceiling itself back up Scott was wondering who would put a trapdoor in a facility. It was like being one of those ridiculous old spy movies, he never dream that someone would actually put a trapdoor in their hideout.

"Ah, Nyx," said a female voice over the comm. "So good to finally meet you. And you brought friends! That's even the Pathfinder, if I'm not mistaken. My bait worked better than expected."

"The missing settlers," Scott assumed.

"Who are you?" Vetra demanded. "Why are you kidnapping innocence?"

"'Innocence?'" said the mysterious voice. "They're criminals. You help them get away from me. You think I'm gonna let that go? Get comfortable. You'll be here a while."

Scott immediately turned to Vetra. "Case of mistaken identity?"

"I'm just as lost as you are," said Vetra and she did look equally confused.

They then heard the sound of a door opening and saw a group of people approaching them, who Scott assumed were the missing settlers. But a human male who was blind in left eye, and who appear to be acting as the leader, approached them.

"It's okay, Vetra. You don't have to cover for us," he said and then looked at Scott. "That was Meriwether. She runs a smuggling ring on Kadara. We worked for her. Vetra helped us get out of it. New lives, hiding in the outposts."

Scott turned to Vetra with an understanding look. "So you're helping people. There's no need for that modesty—"

"It's not modesty! I didn't help anyone!" she snapped looking quite frustrated.

"Okay, okay, you didn't help anyone!" said Scott raising his hand defensively.

"I'm getting out of here," she said storming off.

"We've tried," said the settler. "There's no way out."

Vetra looked back at him. "There's always a way out."

The settler then looked at Scott. "Vetra sees really agitated. It's making me doubt what really happened. I hope this gets sorted out soon."

He introduced himself as Galloway.

"There was some mention of you being a Nexus exile?" said Scott folding his arms.

"Yeah," he nodded shamefully. "I'm not proud of it. When we got here, things were bad. Really bad. It was all too easy to start scapegoating Initiative. When the revolt happened, I joined. But things aren't better on Kadara—or out there on your own. Thanks to Vetra, I got a second chance to do things right."

"I wish I knew what he was talking about," said Vetra from the other side of the room, who was clearly listening to their conversation.

"Tell me more about Meriwether," said Scott.

"She used to be some kind of military surveyor. Now she's a gang leader and smuggler," Galloway explained. "Working for her was all right at first. Then she started doing things we didn't agree with. Bird you don't just quit working for Meriwether. We needed someone to help hide us. Now Meriwether's convinced we we're scheming against her, or something."

"You said Vetra helps you," said Scott curiously. "How exactly?"

"Some of us are trying to get off Kadara. She must've heard about it through contacts. She reached out to us. Made of assignments at the outposts. That got us free. We didn't meet her in person. Only over comms." He then frowned and rubbed his chin. "Maybe it was never really her?"

"You think?" said Vetra under her breath.

"Anyway, we thought Meriwether would let us go," Galloway continued. "We were wrong."

Scott then asked details on how Meriwether got this base on this planet. Galloway explained that she made friends on Kadara and some angara told her about this place. This place was perfect for her, considering that she wanted to put some distance between her and Sloane. Scott then asked for details on what Meriwether plan to do with them, Galloway was concerned now that Meriwether had Vetra that they were now completely expendable. He also deduced that there was a good chance that Meriwether would torture Vetra for meddling in her business.

"There will be time to talk later," said Scott.

* * *

Scott then made his way over to Vetra who was using her omni-tool to no doubt try to hack the security protocols without Meriwether noticing.

"We need to talk," said Scott in a demanding tone.

Vetra looked a bit uneasy, but clearly she had been expecting this. "Yeah, I know. These people think I helped them, and somehow Meriwether feel screwed over by it."

Scott was still there a bit sceptical. "You sure you don't know anything about what happened here?"

"Ryder, I swear on my sister's life I don't know what I did to put myself in Meriwether's crosshairs," she said sincerely.

"How well you know Meriwether?" Scott wandered.

"I've heard of her. A smuggler. Not affiliated with either the Outcast or Collective. Never did business with her myself. Kind of a loose cannon, from what I've heard."

Scott was certainly getting that impression, it was a bold move capturing all of them.

"What do you think Meriwether's planning?" Scott wandered.

"Looks like she was gunning for me. Used the people she thinks I helped as bait. If you ask me, she's planning to kill me—after about interrogation, of course. Sounds like she wasn't expecting you. Might try to get something out of the Nexus in exchange."

"We'll talk later," said Scott. "Focus on getting out of here."

"What I like to hear."

Scott made his way towards the door, but as he suspected it was sealed shut.

"Door controls are not accessible from here, Pathfinder," said SAM.

There was a generator, but without help from the outside there was no way they jerry rig something.

"There has to be a way out," said Scott.

"I can open the doors from my end, but they're powered down," said a mysterious voice over the comm and Scott could have sworn that it sounded a bit like Vetra. "We need to get them going again."

Scott had a feeling that this was the person that assisted Galloway and the others from escaping from Meriwether. "'Your end?' Who're you?"

"I don't like the sound of this, Ryder," said Vetra.

"Just get those doors some power!"

Scott began to examine the generator, hoping that it could be useful. Fortunately it was still functional, but they needed a cable in order to link it to the door. Thankfully there were plenty of cables they all came down finding the cable with the light what length. Once he found the cable they needed he attached one end to the door and the other to the generator.

"And… there you go!" said their mysterious ally.

They watched as the door open and then immediately stepped out, but Scott wasn't surprised to find that they had another problem.

"Oh, crud!" said their mysterious ally. "Hacking the door tripped a silent alarm. If the guard see Galloway and the others, they're dead! We gotta hide them!" Unfortunately they were on a gangway and there was no place to hide, but then they saw a nearby storage room open its doors. "The storage room!"

Without any of our options Scott led Galloway and the others inside.

"Everyone in here!" he said gesturing them.

No one waste a single a second to get into the storage room and want everyone was inside they closed the doors behind them.

"I'm directing security cam footage to that panel," said their mysterious ally. "You'll be able to see the guard coming! If you wait til' they go by, you could surprise them!"

Scott immediately accessed the panel and indeed saw security footage outside. They waited for about 30 seconds and then saw Meriwether's guards rushing by.

"What the hell? Where are the prisoners?" said one of the guards bewildered.

Galloway looked at Scott. "Are they gone? Is it safe?"

"They didn't see you," said Scott as he pulled out his assault rifle. "Stay here, and we'll take care of them."

The storage room doors opened and Scott led the others outside and they carefully approached the guards from behind. Once they were in position they immediately gunned them down, before they had realised what had happened.

"That took care of it," said Vetra, who was still looking particularly uneasy. "We should check that the colonists are okay."

Scott agreed and they made their way back to the storage room and Galloway and the others looked completely unharmed.

"Is everyone okay?" said their mysterious ally.

"Sidera Nyx, you've been pretending to be me, haven't you…" said Vetra looking at the security camera, deeply annoyed.

"Uh, how did you—"

"Think I don't recognise my own tricks! As stop using my voice!" she snapped.

"Sorry," said Sid in her normal voice. "It was just easier to get things done when people thought I was you. You know, because you have contacts and… stuff."

"Sid!" Vetra groaned.

Galloway looked at Vetra stunned. "So you didn't help us, just like you said. It was—"

"Yeah, my kid sister," Vetra nodded.

Scott shook his head, part of him was quite impressed that Sid accomplished all this, but it didn't excuse the fact that you put a lot of people in danger.

"Messing with Kadara gangs? She put people in danger," he said looking at Vetra.

"It will never happen again. I swear," Vetra promised.

"I just wanted to help," said Sid. "All Galloway and his lot wanted was a new start!"

"Enough!" said Vetra putting her foot down. "Your ass is getting into a shuttle and booking it back to the Nexus."

"But I can help you get everyone out of here!"

"You have to door without checking the safeguards. That's help we don't need."

"So what me through it! I got eyes on the base."

Vetra was looking intensely frustrated and look towards Scott. "Ryder?"

Scott wasn't going to deny the help and with Vetra walking her through everything there was less chance of a security breach. "If she can tell us what we're up against, that'll be a big help."

"See?" said Sid and Scott was fairly certain that she just sneered at her sister.

"Fine, but she has to follow my instructions," said Vetra strongly. "Can you do that, Sid?"

"Yes, Vetra," said Sid, who was no doubt rolling her eyes at this very moment.

"We'll stay put and follow you when it's safe," said Galloway. "Don't want to get caught in the crossfire."

"The sooner we get going, the better Sid's alerts us if anything's heading our way," said Vetra.

"Head down the corridor, through the mess hall. That quickest," Sid instructed.

"Before we go farther, are you in a safe spot?" Vetra asked.

"Yeah. I'm tapped into their system from outside. Shuttle's well-hidden. Trust me! I know what I'm doing."

With that they made their way up the corridor and headed towards the mess hall.

Scott looked at Vetra. "Did you know your sister was messing about impersonating you?"

Vetra raised an eye at him. "Do you think I would've let her if I knew?" She shook her head in dismay. "This explains a bunch of the strange reactions I've gotten from some of my associates. Shit… I have no idea what she's done in my name."

* * *

Eventually they reached the door that would lead them into the mess hall.

"Sid, can you see the colonists?" Scott asked.

"Yes," said Sid. "They're playing it safe, keeping to corners. I'll keep an eye on them. Promise."

Scott then began to access the security panel next to the door.

"Sid, we're going to need you to hack into systems to cause a disruption," said Vetra.

"Right!"

"Only one," she said clearly. "Get in and get out. Too much messing around and they'll track you down."

One Scott access the security panel they had two options, either Sid could cause an overload within the generator or she can open the weapons blocker on the far side of the room. Scott decided that overloading the generator would be the best option.

The moment they step through the door the generator overloaded shorting out all the outlaws shields. Without their shields they were now at the mercy, but that didn't stop them from firing everything they had them. Unsurprisingly it in take them long to wipe out everyone inside.

"Did you really have to kill them all?" Sid asked.

"Would you prefer they went after your friends?" said Vetra.

"No, but…" She stopped herself and sighed. "Never mind. Take that passageway next. It'll take you through, huh, it looks like a bunch of cages."

* * *

They soon continue to make their way through this facility and apparently Meriwether was now aware that something was wrong.

"What the hell is happening?" she demanded over the speakers. "Who's messing with security? Why are the feeds down? Someone answer me!"

"Galloway, stay where you are!" Sid warned. "There's guards in the corridor right by you. They're moving on. Okay. Good. You're clear."

"Thanks, Sid," said Galloway. "That was a close one."

Scott found another security panel and immediately began to access the to see what was in the next room. It looked like some sort of storage area filled with the brim of cages of different creatures, including a Fiend. Vetra deduced that they were training the creatures inside and there was a high chance that they were still feral and unlocking them could cause quite a bit of mayhem. Sid also mentioned that she could turn off the total change the attack protocols.

Scott decided that it was probably best to let the creatures to roam free and Scott monitored everything as the creatures attacked the outlaws. Once they were weakened Scott led the others into the room and began attacking outlaw and creature alike.

The only slight problem was the Fiend as well as the turrets, but with all the mayhem they had no which way to turn. Head took some doing, but they managed to take down all the hostile forces inside.

"Phew. That was intense," said Vetra as he took down the Fiend.

"That thing was so big! You guys were awesome!" said Sid excitedly. "Anyway, you should head through the workshop next. That's the direct way out."

* * *

They followed Sid's directions and began going through some underground caves and that's when they heard Meriwether, apparently she was becoming wise about a Sid hacking their security.

"There's a rat in the system," she said. "I want this rat caught. Double the rations for anyone that does it!"

Vetra looked deeply concerned about Sid's safety, but there was nothing they could do at the moment.

Scott then immediately reached his comm. "Galloway? You guys still doing okay?"

"You've clear this place out good, Ryder," said Galloway. "No trouble so far."

Scott then accessed the security cam in order to see what was going on within the workshop. They found a Hydra mech on standby and Sid mentioned that she would be able to disable it. There was also an engine hanging above the room and is a possibility they could cause it to explode. Finally there was some gas tanks which Sid would be able to dump out, but it could also damage their shields.

Scott decided that blowing up the engine would be the best course of action and the moment they entered the room the engine exploded taking a good chunk of the outlaws. Of course they still had to deal with the Hydra mech and regrettably a pirate had managed to get inside.

Scott used his Engineer profile in order to do some considerable damage to its systems and combined in an overload skill with a concussive round causing massive electrical combination and then both Vetra and Liam tossed several grenades at its feet causing it to explode. Cora and Peebee use their biotics dispatch the rest of the outlaws leaving the entire workshop now vacant.

"That's really awful," said Sid. "I knew you guys did stuff like this, but helping you do it… it's different."

Vetra sighed. "That's why I never wanted you involved in the things I did. You can't have excitement and adventure if you can't handle pain and blood."

"Well, I guess it's straight through the door next."

They started to make their way towards the door.

"Sid, what do we have coming up?" Vetra asked. However, they heard nothing from Sid. "Sid?"

"Uh… looks like…" said Sid sounding a little uneasy.

"Sid?" said Vetra now starting to sound concerned.

"I think… I think someone found my shuttle. I can hear… I think I gotta… Oh no!"

"Sid? Sid! Come in!" Vetra panicked. There was no response which didn't bode well. "They found her. They're going to kill her. Why'd you have to be the hero, Sid? Stupid! So, so stupid!"

"It's better to try to be a hero then do nothing," said Scott.

"If 'trying' gets her killed… I'm gonna kill her," she said frustratingly. Scott raised an eyebrow and Vetra looked at him dryly. "You know what I mean." She then immediately accessed her omni-tool. "I think I can track Sid's signal. Should take us to her. No time to waste, but we have to be careful. They have my sister."

Scott nodded in agreement and they opened the door and was soon met by a few angry outlaws.

"Watch out! They're coming straight for us!" Vetra yelled.

They slowly began making their way up the slope, but the outlaws were seriously slowing them down and it didn't help that they had a working to it providing cover fire. Scott was also a bit distracted by the horrible smell in the cavern.

"The ventilation in this place is awful! Everything smells like spitbugs!" Scott yelled.

"Don't worry about it! Just try not to get killed!" Vetra snapped.

Vetra was working twice as hard as any of them, not surprising considering that her sister might be in danger. They kept on moving up the slope, but those two it was seriously slowing them down.

"That console probably controls the security in this room!" Vetra wanted a nearby console. "We should shut it off!"

Scott got the message and immediately activated his infiltrator profile and used his cloak to vanish. He made his way through the outlaws until you reach the console and deactivated the turrets. With the turrets now off-line the outlaws were now seriously outgunned and Scott was now hammering them from behind along with Zap so they were caught in a pincer movement.

"So you're the one that's been telling my people," said Meriwether over the comms.

"I didn't. I didn't kill anyone," said Sid's voice. "I don't even know how to shoot a gun!"

"You want your rat. Vetra Nyx, you come to me," Meriwether warned.

"Help—!"

Knowing they had no choice all of them made their way towards Meriwether's location.

* * *

They soon entered a cavern that had been converted into what appeared to be a shuttle bay. There they found Meriwether, who had a pistol pointed right at Sid's back. She then slowly made her way towards them and held out a grenade in her other hand.

"Think carefully about your next move, Pathfinder," Meriwether warned.

"That explodes, it takes you out, too," Scott pointed out.

"You won't let that happen."

Sid looked terrified and look to her older sister. "Vetra…"

"It's going to be okay," Vetra assured her. "We're going to get you out of this."

"Come on, that's a kid you got there," Scott spattered Meriwether. "She's not a threat. Let her go."

"She hacked my security. And she's as tall as you are," Meriwether pointed out. "Guns on the ground!"

Meriwether looks crazy enough in order to detonate that grenade so they had no choice but to lower their guns. Moments later outlaws appeared around the landing strip and aimed rifles down at them.

Before Scott placed his rifle onto the ground he immediately pointed it up and shot Meriwether through the shoulder. This causes a drop a grenade in the outlaws immediately fired down upon them. Vetra wasted no time and grabbed grenade and tossed out the outlaws moments later there was a huge explosion killing a good few of them.

Vetra then grabbed Sid and pulled her to safety behind the crates and slot and the others provided cover fire.

"Get them! Kill all of them!" Meriwether roared clutching her shoulder.

"Sid! Get down, stay down!" Vetra ordered as she went to join the others.

"Don't worry, Sid! Everything's gonna be okay!" Peebee assured her.

Cora immediately performed a biotic charge at one of the nearby snipers slamming right into him and before he could get his bearings she immediately kicked him across the face. An outlaw pointed his rifle at her, but he was tossed back by Peebee, who also used her biotics.

Liam concentrated on the more heavy armoured outlaws and user concussive round not one right off his feet. Vetra meanwhile was gunning for Meriwether, who was busy running away retreating and Scott covered her.

"More of Meriwether's thugs taking up position!" Scott warned as he saw more outlaws joining the party.

"Acknowledged!" Cora yelled and created a singularity around them causing them to float up helplessly in the air.

Scott then immediately fired several shots from his rifle and are the corner of his eye he saw Vetra had managed to shoot Meriwether in the back as she tried to access one of the shuttles. Without their leader the other outlaws soon followed and soon the entire place was cleaned out.

Vetra wasted no time getting back to her sister and kneeled next to her. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"I… I'm fine. I think," said Sid looking a bit shaken up.

"Let's get you to your shuttle," said Vetra.

Vetra then took a very shaken Sid to her shuttle.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Vetra asked widely.

"I… I think I'm okay."

"Help's on the way," said Galloway over the comm. "We're all good, thanks to you."

Vetra sighed as she looked at Sid.

"I didn't mean any of this. I'm sorry, okay," said Sid as she sat down next to some crates.

Vetra bent down towards her. "You can't just mess around with people from Kadara. They're dangerous."

"I just… these guys wanted to start over, not the exiles anymore. No one else was giving them a chance, so I thought… I can do that. I can help."

Scott was glad that at least one person on the Nexus hadn't forgotten about the exiles. "These are good people who made bad choices." He looked at Vetra. "Your sister did the right thing."

"She still should've talked to me," said Vetra shaking her head and then looked back at her sister. "I don't want you hurt. There are ugly sides to what I do, and you shouldn't have to deal with them."

"You started out when you are my age, and you managed okay," Sid pointed out.

"That wasn't by choice! You saw what we did here. This isn't all fun and games, Sid."

"Yeah, I was shocked at first, but I understand now. And I can handle it!"

"I don't want you to have to!"

"Whatever," Sid snapped as she rose to her feet. She then stormed off towards her shuttle. "I'm going back to the Nexus. Like you wanted."

"That was intense," said Scott looking at Vetra. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," she said, though she didn't look it. "I just need some time to think. Hey, at least the settlers are safe. Thanks for help me out with this, Ryder. Can we just get moving now?"

Scott nodded and began making their way back to the Nomad.

* * *

Adam was introducing his new assistant to the workings of his department, his new assistant was an angaran female by the name of Ilsil Sofe.

"Basically we coordinate and file anything the Pathfinders might bring," Adam explained. "We also provide them with assistance by sending them certain files and dossiers in our database that can assist them in their mission. We have managed to acquire files from every single government within the Milky Way, we even have some Spectre files."

"From what I understand Spectres have very high level of access," said Ilsil as she dotted down everything he said on a datapad. "How are you able to acquire them?"

"It took some doing, the standard argument was that since will be going to another galaxy on a 600 year journey there wasn't really any harm revealing them. Besides according to Citadel law Spectre files are open to the public after 200 years."

"And most respected who wrote those files I assuming would be dead," Ilsil assumed.

Adam merely shrugged. "Only asari Spectres would face the full criticism. We don't just deal with files here we also coordinate resources, send them where they need to go in order to support the Nexus and our outposts."

"Something which you've doing poorly," said a voice.

Adam turned and narrowed his eyes as Spender approached him. "Spender, what an unexpected surprise."

Spender marched up to him. "You've be diverted in the resources I diverted."

"I diverted, because Kesh needed them," Adam glared.

"Don't even get me started with her," said Spender folding his arms. "I can't believe they put a krogan in charge of the ingoing is of the Nexus."

"That krogan practically built the Nexus," Adam reminded. "And in my opinion she's doing a fine job, even Tann admits it and you know his limited views on krogan."

"We're better off without them."

"We didn't come to a new galaxy to hold onto our racism!"

Spender raised an eyebrow. "What about you in the batarians, I know you have very limited views with them."

Adam folded his arms. "I admit, I have some limited views about them, but I wouldn't let my views cloud the true purpose of the Initiative."

"Easy to say when they haven't arrived."

The two of them glared at one another and Ilsil looked at them cautiously.

"I think we're done here," said Adam.

"For once we agree, but I swear this is not over yet."

Spender then turned around and marched out of the office.

"Who was that?" Ilsil asked.

"Williams Spender, Addison is part-time assistant and part-time Chief of Staff," said Adam bitterly.

"How can he be part-time?"

"After the uprising, the krogan came to Tann to fulfil the agreement that Spender had promised them, more say on what said on the Nexus. Spender had agreed to speak to the krogan on Tann's behalf and exchange of becoming Chief of Staff, which should have been my position. Anyway, Tann refused to give the krogan what they wanted and Spender refused to acknowledge making that deal. After the uprising Addison reprimanded him in private so now he's both her assistant and Chief of Staff."

"So you were supposed to have his position?"

"I technically do have it, if not in name, so we are on equal footing," Adam explained. "He is in charge of the personnel, but I'm in charge and where our supplies go. I have noticed that some supplies have vanished of the Nexus willing to bet that Spender's fingerprints are all over it, I just don't have any proof."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ilsil asked.

Adam shook his head. "It's all well in hand, with luck we should have the proved indicate him very soon."


	30. At Duty's Edge

When they returned to the Nexus Scott wanted to see how well Vetra was taking everything, the entire situation with Sid really messed up.

Vetra was walking around completely frustrated. "I get influence with power players, only to have it squandered by a sister who calls in favours under my name. Do you know she got the genome fo… oh, what is it? 'Cats?' Pulled from storage? One, there's no place to grow anything. Two, it seems they weren't even a food. So why?"

Scott decided not to point out that he knew all about cats considering that they came from his homeworld. Instead he gave Vetra a calm and cheerful smile. "Lots of people love cats. They make them happy."

Vetra folded her arms. "I don't think we're in a position to put amusement over necessities." She shook her head. "She just doesn't think. Tries to help everyone, damn the consequences. And she things what we do is so exciting, but doesn't really understand what it takes."

Scott could understand her point of view, this job was dangerous, but it was exciting. "Because what we do _is_ exciting. We make people's lives better."

"You make it sound so wonderful. We see some real shit."

"But we don't quit, because what we do matters."

"It does, doesn't it," Vetra nodded. "Even on the worst days, knowing we make a difference."

"To make a difference is probably all that Sid wants."

"But what if she gets herself into another mess? What if she gets hurt?"

Scott raised an eyebrow. "She'll have you to watch her back."

"I hate it when you're right," Vetra groaned. "She's going to do her own way, no matter what I do. If she does it without my help, she'll run into even worse trouble." Her mandibles clicked as she looked up at Scott. "Thanks for helping me with this. I swear my sister isn't going to drag us into ambush again."

* * *

Scott had laid down a trap for their mysterious stowaway that had been eating their cereal and it turned out to be a hamster. Scott had no idea how a hamster managed to get on board the Tempest, Bird he was more than happy to keep it as a pet and apparently like the prospect of eating as much cereal as it could get.

Cora had since got a message, apparently she was able to locate the coordinates of the asari ark.

"We got it, Ryder," she said looking a bit chipper.

"You patched up the asari flight recorder?" Scott blinked.

Cora merely shrugged. "Some old access codes, at the data recovery from SAM—we have the asari's arks last heading. Navpoints are set. We can head out whenever you're ready."

Scott really didn't want to get her hopes to high, especially knowing that the kett were on their betrayal. "Remember the survey ship. This might not be pretty. Are you…"

Cora held her hand up. "Handling tough stuff is my job. We need the asari and Sarissa more than ever. I trust you to find them before the kett do.

* * *

Scott then made his way back to the bridge and began plotting a course to the Valay System, which was at the very edge of the cluster.

"Not many signals out here," said Suvi looking at her console. "Even that random noise we get from the Scourge is quiet. Eerie."

The first thing they did was scan the planet Phostaan and they found a particularly large river which had to be formed by a massive rainstorm. However, the river would either be absorbed into the ground or it would evaporate due to the planet's temperature. Next they went to the planet Masiid and they found a huge deposit of aluminium.

They then flew towards the Scourge closing in on the navpoint Cora provided.

"This is Cora's navpoint?" said Scott frowned.

He then ordered them to fire probe within the Scourge and it pinged back informing them that it managed to find something.

"We're approaching the navpoints Cora found," Kallo announced. " _Something's_ there. It might be an ark, but the damn Scourge isn't helping."

"SAM, help out with sensors," Scott ordered.

Cora soon joined him and already geared up for action. "Hard to believe the Leusinia could survive in all this."

"Why would the asari ark be here?" Scott frowned.

"Might be last, or looking for something. Sarissa will have plans for those Decimation hunters. Wrote the manual on crisis situations."

"The commando you mentioned. You still believe she'll save the day?"

"Sarissa was a legend even before she was the Pathfinder's bodyguard. She'll have a plan."

"Aha!" Kallo cried in triumph. "Detecting an Initiative vessel."

They turned towards the view screen and saw an ark trapped within the Scourge.

Cora immediately looked the sensors. "Reading life signs. And minimal power, multiple hull breaches… she's a wreck."

Scott was actually quite relieved that she was still holding together. "If she's spaceworthy and her crew's alive, that's all we need." He then turned towards Kallo. "Kallo, take us in."

"I'll try. Must be one docking bay still holding together…"

Kallo then flew the Tempest to one of the ark's docking bays and as they got closer they could see the hull breaches. It looked as if she had been in some sort of firefight, no doubt with the Decimation hunters.

* * *

Scott had decided to leave Drack and Liam back on the Tempest, due to the small fact that it would be cramped quarters and they needed to guard the Tempest case things got wrong.

"We're aboard. Any response to comms?" Scott asked.

"Nothing," said Suvi over the comm. "Maybe their sensors are busted."

They soon reached one the habitat decks and it was completely wrecked.

"What a mess?" said Cora has they jumped over the debris.

"Tsk. No one sweeps for guests anymore," said Peebee.

"Hello?" Cora yelled. "Anyone? We're here to help!"

"We've come to bring you home!" Jaal called out.

They soon made their way towards the door that would lead them to the bridge, hopefully there would be able to find the bridge officers. However, before Scott could access the door controls they heard the sound of the captain's voice.

"Beginning decompression!" she yelled. "Die, you kett monsters!"

Scott immediately reach for the terminal. "We're not kett! We're a Pathfinder team!"

"Ryder, Lieutenant Harper—SAM, just send ident codes!" said Cora.

They waited for about 10 seconds and then finally the alarms died down and appearing on the monitor was the asari ark captain.

"Confirmed!" she said. "Sorry. I'm Captain Atandra, of what's left of the Lesusinia. Come up to the bridge. Maybe you can fix this mess."

They soon began making their way down the corridor.

"So much for trying to help," Vetra muttered.

They soon made their way into the atrium and the place was a matter wreck, it looks as if there was some sort of firefight.

"This area saw combat action. No bodies, though," said Cora.

"Whatever happened left the captain a little trigger-happy," Scott grumbled.

Cora looked at him. "If the Tempest looked like this, how would you feel?"

Scott didn't want to admit it, but he probably would have acted the same way as Captain Atandra. He can only imagine what the asari went through, unlike them there ark had never been boarded by the kett and they only suffered some minor damage.

* * *

When they step onto the bridge they found that Atandra was busy arguing with another asari in commando gear.

"But you'd vent a Pathfinder team into space?" she said to the captain.

"Respectfully, yes," said Atandra. "We can't take any more chances!"

Scott immediately coughed to prevent the argument from going any further and soon everyone on the bridge turned and looked at them.

"Sarissa Theris, Pathfinder," said the asari in the commando gear. "Don't mind the captain. Scolding me eases her blood pressure."

Scott smiled. "Cora here thought the famous Sarissa would have everything in hand."

Cora's face turned bright pink, but she hit her embarrassment well. "I thought Matriarch Ishara was Pathfinder, ma'am, and you were her bodyguard—like her tiamna?"

Sarissa looked at Cora curiously, clearly she hadn't expected a human to know that term.

"I served with asari commandos, ma'am," Cora explained keeping herself rigid. "Memorised all your battle manuals."

Atandra rolled her eyes. "Matriarch Ishara is dead. Sarissa was next in line. Her battle manuals haven't kept the kett of my ark."

"What happened? Why are the kett after you?" Scott asked.

"Matriarch Ishara died trying to negotiate with those kett bastards," Sarissa spat. "So I took something precious from them too. I stole a module containing tactical data." She then turned the view screen ingested to the Scourge outside. "All their secret grounds through this phenomenon."

"We call it the Scourge, ma'am," Cora explained. "If we could out-manoeuvre the kett through it…"

"We'd stand a better chance against them," Scott finished.

"Their Archon had the same thought," said Atandra folding her arms. "He sent his elite agent, the Valiant, and his Decimation hunters after us. We take more damage each time we escape the Valiant. The last assault? He sent forces to borders us. Sarissa's theft has made things… problematic."

"How many boarders are we talking about?"

Atandra merely shrugged. "We're not sure, but for now, they're contained down there. We couldn't do more. We spent our resources evacuating civilians. The Valiant once Sarissa to pay."

Scott could understand that Atandra's priority is the protection of the ark, but at the same time a Pathfinder can stand around idle. He had taken a good number of risks in the past and most of them were longshots.

"Pathfinder's have to take risks, Captain," said Scott gently. "I've taken my share."

Atandra shook her head. "Goddess preserve me."

"What would it take to get the ark out of here before the Valiant catches up again?" Scott asked.

"An FTL burn long enough to lose him. But since the evacuation we've been stuck at minimal power. The drive core's dead."

"My people are investigating, but those systems are below decks. With the kett boarders," said Sarissa.

"Another Pathfinder team could back them up," Scott offered.

Sarissa nodded. "Get power for the drive core, and my SAM and I will finish the decrypting the kett data. We'll turn the Valiant's escape routes against him."

"The kett will suffer, I promise," Jaal vowed.

Everyone the bridge crew then noticed for the first time an unknown alien was on the bridge.

"He's on our side," Scott explained. "His people have been fighting the kett and we've only recently made contact with them. There's a lot you need to catch up on, but we can do that once this ark is safely out of here."

Atandra looked at Jaal for about 30 seconds before focusing back on Scott. "The last commando reports came from Hangar Control. I'll give you access. Please be careful."

They nodded and left the bridge.

* * *

Eventually they made their to a tram which was operational and began heading down to Hangar Control.

Scott noticed that Cora was looking leaning against the window, clearly the news of Ishara's death had hit her hard.

"You okay, Cora?" Scott asked.

"'Pathfinder's take risks,'" she said without looking at him. "They do. Matriarch Ishara. Your father. We roll the dice, and…"

Scott placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Cora, nothing will happen to me."

"I didn't say that."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you?" He then noticed the tram lying down, clearly they were close to the destination. "Come on. The sooner we find those commandos, the better."

* * *

They soon entered a corridor that would lead them to Hangar Control and it was a bit eerie, the place was completely dark and silent.

"Wasn't this quiet when the arks were travelling through dark space?" Scott wandered.

"Quieter," said Peebee. "They weren't busted up back then."

"The Leusina will be back to normal once we get her to the Nexus," said Cora confidently. She then looked forwards and found that they reach their destination. "Here we are, Hangar Control."

They then began looking around for any sign of the commandos and that's when they saw an asari, in commando gear, working at a control panel.

"Look, someone's alive down there," Vetra pointed.

"Must be part of Sarissa's team," Cora assumed.

They approach the unknown commando, who apparently was just as jumpy as her captain. She immediately turned around and aimed her shotgun at them.

"Stop! In the name of the Goddess, I'll—"

"Shoot your rescuers?" Cora finished.

She then realised for the first time that none of them were kett. "Rescuers?" Her eyes then lay down upon Scott and Cora. "And—humans! Your ark made it!"

"Just about," said Scott. "I'm Ryder, the human Pathfinder. This is my team."

"I'm Vederia Damali, Sarissa's new second-in-command," she said looking at them slightly awkwardly. "Sorry about the mix-up. I hope I can help?"

"The captain says we need to restore power to go to FTL," Scott explained.

"Right. Yes," she nodded. "I've tracked the power drain, and I think shutting the hangar bay doors will fix it. The kett forced the doors open, and the safeties are draining power trying to shut them."

"Don't worry. My SAM can probably override whatever the kett did," Scott assured her.

"Kett can survive in vacuum for a little while," Vederia explained. "If we shut the doors, the Valiant's pet hunters lose their last escape route, too. I pray the power will be enough for FTL. I just…"

Cora could definitely since that she was a bit nervous. "Vederia, I served as a huntress. Remember Sarissa's manuals. Breathe, purpose, action. Breathe—"

Vederia took in a deep breath and relaxed a little. "Okay. Please take a look at the console. I'll keep watch."

Scott made his way to the console and immediately began accessing it.

"Starting hangar door closure sequence," said SAM.

"Kett!" Vederia cried.

"We've got this!" said Cora as everyone immediately drew their weapons. "Cover the console while SAM works—nice, steady fire."

"Yes, ma'am!"

The immediately opened fired upon the kett as they stormed in, fortunately was only just a few Chosen and Wraiths. Sadly one of the Wraiths pounced on Scott, but thankfully Vetra fired a shot at its skull and with its head now exposed, a second shot killed it.

Their three biotics caused quite a bit of mayhem within the kett ranks had one concussive round from Scott created a massive explosion that sent them backwards. Also thanks to the enhancements due to Jaal's electromagnetics they were much better protected.

Unfortunately Anointeds began to enter the fray, but Jaal was able to disrupt their shields long enough for Scott to fire a few rounds with his sniper rifle. To assist them in pushing back the kett, Scott had sent Zap to lay down some covering fire.

"Hangar doors are closed and locked," said SAM and Scott could see the hangar doors were sealed off from the window. "Kett access is cut off."

All that remained was eliminating the remaining kett forces in front of them and without reinforcements they began falling like flies.

Scott killed the final Wraith with his pistol. "Okay, that…" He stopped when he noticed that they still had no power, "should've done it."

"But no lights," Jaal frowned. "Is there still no power?"

"Vederia?" Cora asked as she turned and they saw the young commando rushing off. "Let's ask her."

They followed her towards the console when they suddenly heard explosions.

"What was that?" Scott cried.

"I estimate that several of the ark's electronic junctions just overloaded," SAM deduced.

"Shit," Cora Kirsten then turned to Vederia who was busy accessing a console. "Vederia?"

Vederia was to focus on her work to notice any of them, it was only when Scott pulled her away from the console that she became aware of their presence.

"Vederia, SAM says we lost some electrical junctions," he said.

"I know!" she said sounding a little frantic. "The overload started a fire. Damn it, that shouldn't have happened!"

"Be calm, soldier," said Cora in a stoic voice. "What could've made them overload?"

Vederia began walking around pondering. "If… if there's something else draining power on the lower decks? Something big?"

"Maybe the Decimation hunters rigged something up," Scott theorised.

"I wouldn't put it past those wretches," Vederia spat. "Those kett… they must be watching us. If they delay the repairs long enough, the Valiant's ship catches up."

"Can we flash some lights, make some noise, get the kett of our backs?" Scott asked.

"Well, splitting up words give them two targets, right?" She stood there for a few seconds, no doubt coming up with a plan. "Okay. First thing is the last stasis pods. I'll go check on them. You could go below, look for whatever's draining power, and maybe help with the fire?"

"Which way to lower decks?" Scott asked.

"Uh—the living quarters. I'll open maintenance access—you can cut through." She then send them the access codes. "Good luck. May the kett wither in the void before you."

She then made her way towards the door that would lead her to the cryogenic chamber.

* * *

Scott and the others then took the other door that would lead them towards the living quarters.

"Ryder, it's Sarissa," said Sarissa over the comm. "We got some power, then a damage report. What happened?"

"An accident. We're fixing it."

"All right. Go forward, we'll keep prepping the drive core."

"We will let you down, ma'am."

"Of course not, Lieutenant. Sarissa out."

Cora bent down and picked up a data pad I was lying down on the floor. "An evacuation order. Someone must have dropped it."

Vetra looked over her shoulder. "'Don't wait for family.' That's rough."

* * *

They then entered the corridor for the living quarters and it was a bit eerie with all the darkness and the quiet.

In one of the first rooms they found they found a helmet resting on a bed with lit cartridges and datapad surrounding it, it looked as if it was some sort of shrine.

"What's this?" said Scott as he bent down.

Cora noticed a nameplate next to the helmet. "The nameplate says, 'Matriarch Ishara.' The Pathfinder who died."

Obviously the asari had erected a shrine for her and Scott looked at Cora. "Did you know Matriarch Ishara?"

Cora shook her head. "Only by reputation. She was a diplomat very wise and respected." She then clenched her fists. "And the kett took her away." She sighed heavily. "It must be eating Sarissa up inside."

They continue to make their way through the living quarters when Vederia made contact.

"Vederia here," she said over the comm. "I'm almost at the stasis pods. Ah, blast it. No power for elevators."

"Vederia, cut the elevator's mag locks. If the ark's like ours, you can climb down the shaft," Cora advised.

"Good idea! Thanks, ma'am."

* * *

They entered the room and found sleeping bags and mattresses covering the floor.

"They really packed people in," said Scott.

"A lot of asari think communal living is cosy," said Peebee.

"You're not one of them?"

Peebee looked at him insulted. "Hell no! Give me personal space. And stuff space."

Cora shook her head. "So many people. Crammed in waiting, hearing emergency alarms… The kett did that them."

* * *

They continued making their way down the caller when they suddenly heard noises and then suddenly charging towards them were Wraith.

"The kett brought their pets!" Cora yelled.

They quickly gunned down the Wraiths before they were 10 paces in front of them.

"Really hope these things got aboard _after_ the children left," said Cora.

Scott didn't even want to think about it so in order to take his mind off it they continue with searching.

"Careful, I hear kett," Jaal whispered as they passed a door.

The door opened and they found to Chosen inside and Cora immediately performed a biotic charge slamming right into them and then fired her shotgun at close range.

"What were they up to?" Cora pondered.

"They were probably trying to sneak past us," Scott assumed.

* * *

They soon exited the living quarters when Vederia contacted them again.

"Vederia again," she said. "Two kett were trying to mess with the stasis pods. Not anymore."

"Good work," said Cora. "Remember Sarissa's manuals. Stay low."

"I will. The pod's a safe. I'll keep tracking that power drain."

* * *

They soon entered a new corridor and found the place completely wrecked and pieces were on fire.

"Looks bad," Cora frowned as they climbed of the wreckage. "Why is the fire suppression systems engaged?"

"Either insufficient power, or the explosion damaged fire control," said SAM.

"We could fix that if we find a controls," said Scott.

"And then reach whatever's draining power without getting singed," Cora finished.

* * *

They continued making their way through the burning wreckage, staying clear from the flames when Vederia contact them.

"It's Vederia—the kett saw me!" she said in a hushed panic. "I'm trapped in the air vent!"

"Ready your biotics and pick them off as they pass," Cora ordered.

"But they'll hear—"

"You're a huntress. A silent predator."

"Okay," she said swallowing her fear. "Going silent."

They soon entered fire control and found the place overrun by kett. Fortunately there wasn't that many of them so it in take them long to kill the kett.

"I think the kett were after the fire suppression controls. Over there," Cora pointed.

Scott made his way to the console and began to access it, but then the consoles acting.

"Ah!" he yelled clenching his fingers. "Yeah, that's fried."

"Ironic," Cora smirked.

"The electrical junction is damaged," said SAM. "I recommend searching for an alternative."

Scott used his scan in order to follow the junction to another terminal and found a junction box. He immediately began to access it in order to divert the power to fire control.

"Whatever this powers, the ark need to fire control more," he said as he finished reconfiguring the junction box. "There. Let's try again."

Scott made his way back to the console and this time he successfully managed to get the fire suppression systems back online.

"That should cool us off," said Scott.

"Vederia again," said Vederia. "I got the kett. They got me back, but I'm okay."

Cora smiled. "Nice work."

"And with the hangar shut I managed to track the real power drain. Here's the navpoint—I'll see you there."

* * *

They soon received the navpoint and began to follow it when they were contacted by Atandra.

"Captain Atandra here. We're warming up the drive core, but we need more juice," she said.

"We're on it, Captain," Scott assured her.

"Good. The Valiant's ship is still out there somewhere. We've lost so many, and Matriarch Ishara. It can't be for nothing."

They then soon entered an engineer room and the previous occupant had failed to clean up her work station.

"Some engineer left before she could clean up her workbench," Scott noted.

"These components were taken from ark systems, including power distribution," said SAM.

"Explains the problems we've been having. What could be worth gutting the ark?" Cora frowned.

They continue to press on towards the navpoint when suddenly Cora, Jaal and Peebee clenched their head.

"Ow. _Ow_ ," Peebee groaned.

"Uhh. Unpleasant," Jaal growled through gritted teeth.

"What is it?" Scott asked looking back at her.

"It's like nails on glass. Ugh."

* * *

They continue to make their way until they found themselves in an observation deck.

"Looks like an observation deck," said Scott.

"Wow," said Vetra. "A lot of people came through here fast."

They found Vederia in the centre of the observation deck standing in front of some sort of device.

"Ryder, over here!" she waved. "Thank the Goddess—you're all right." She then gestured to the device next to her. "Here. This is what's draining the power."

"What is this thing?" Scott frowned.

"Head looks like the kett attack sheared off some hull plating. Then someone rigged up this mass effect field device. The field's so strong, it holds the hull together. It would help people evacuating the deck beyond."

This explained one or two things, the headaches for one as anyone who was sensitive to mass effect would suffer migraine. It also explained why the engineer gutted the ark, Scott had no doubt that she was the one that constructed this device.

"Whoever built this was smart. Probably saved a lot of lives," said Scott looking at the device.

Vederia nodded. "I pray she got out safe."

"That deck's deserted now. We need to turn the device off."

"I tried pulling the plug but—nothing." She then turned and looked at Scott. "Can you scan it? Maybe your SAM can figure it out."

Scott did what she said and scanned the device.

"The device requires two people for shutdown—one disconnecting the cables and the other at the device itself," SAM explained.

"I'll handle the device," Vederia offered.

"Caution: once begun, the fail-safe cycle must be completed or the device will fuse," SAM warned.

Scott made his way to one of the first cables and grabbed hold of it.

"Ready, Vederia?" he called. "Disconnecting the first cable now."

Scott managed to remove the first cable, but unfortunately they had another problem.

"Kett!" Vederia yelled.

"Watch the device, we'll handle them," said Scott.

"But…"

"We need you, Vederia! You can do this!" said Cora encouragingly.

They immediately rushed towards Vederia and provided her cover fire as the kett stormed the observation deck. The big problem fighting on the observation deck was trying to avoid hitting the glass, then you could take several hits, but they got hammered too much it could shatter and they would all be blown out into the vacuum of space.

"They're down!" said Vederia looking relieved as the last of the kett fell to the ground. "Okay, next cable—ready when you are!"

Scott made his way to another cable. "Second cable, we're getting there!" The moment Scott yanked the second cable more kett appeared. "More kett! Take them down!"

"Goddess, how many came aboard?" Vederia groaned.

Too many for Scott's liking and they were determined to eliminate a few more kett. If Scott had known that there was this many kett on-board he would have brought Drack as he was there expert on fighting kett. Fortunately they still had some skilled fighters on their side so it in take them long to kill the kett.

"All right! Now the cable!"

Scott made his way to the final cable. "Working on the last cable!"

Scott wasn't entirely surprised to see more kett had arrived the moment that he yanked the final cable out of its socket.

"Another attack!" Vederia groaned. "They're desperate, Ryder, this must be the last of them!"

Scott and the others immediately began to engage with the kett and it looked as if Vederia was right, they were desperate. They just charged in without thinking and that left them quite vulnerable.

"The kett are down!" Scott called as he shot a Destined.

"The device can now be deactivated," said SAM.

They soon joined up with Vederia hand they deactivated the mass effect field device. The moment it was shut down Cora, Peebee and Jaal looked immensely relieved.

"That _noise_ … it's gone," said Cora.

The noise wasn't the only thing that was gone, they saw a huge chunk of hull plating detaching itself on the ark.

"If anyone asks, it was like that when we got here," said Peebee innocently.

"It's Captain Atandra," said Atandra over the comm. "Ryder, the drive core's coming online. You did it! A few minutes and we're out of here."

Scott then slowly turned towards the massive hull breach. "Can we still go to FTL if there's, say, a big hull breach down here?"

"Uh… the manoeuvre I've planned _should_ hold us together," said Atandra, though she didn't sound sure. "If the FTL burn doesn't—we'll have to cope."

"Sarissa, here," said Sarissa over the comm. "Superb work, all of you. We're almost home."

"It's really over," said Vederia looking relieved. "I should go over and help—there might be something I can do."

Scott smiled at her. "You helped save this whole ark. Not bad for your first big mission."

"Sarissa should be proud, Vederia," said Cora looking at the young commando with pride. "You'll be one hell of a commando."

"You'd know, Lieutenant," Vederia smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, for everything. Goddess guide you."

They then watched as Vederia walked away.

"Pathfinder, restoring power has freed up a data cache," SAM informed them. "It includes the succession logs from Matriarch Ishara."

"Can you access it?" Scott asked.

It took a few moments for SAM to play the recording, there was a bit of static and the good hear gunfire in the background, but they could hear the word clear enough.

"Forget the data!" a voice cried, who Scott assumed to be Matriarch Ishara. "I need you—the barrier's collapsing!"

"Ishara, they'll tear the ark apart," said Sarissa's voice. "I… that date is the only thing that might buy us time."

"Kett reinforcement approaching, Pathfinder Ishara," said the Asari SAM's voice.

"Sarissa! My SAM can't—Tiamma, _please_!" Matriarch Ishara pleaded.

"I have to save them! Even if I can't save—" Cora then turned her back upon hearing Sarissa's voice. "Forgive me."

That was the last of the recording, but they all could piece everything together. They had all assumed that Sarissa had stolen the data after Matriarch Ishara was killed, but clearly that had not been the case.

Scott looked up at Cora and he could only imagine how she was feeling, Sarissa was her hero and now they discover that she betrayed the Pathfinder she was supposed to protect.

"'Tiamma' used to mean 'guardian of temples,'" said Cora looking quite shaken up. "A champion who stayed faithful even when all was lost." She looked back at Scott with a crestfallen look on her face. "Sarissa left her to die."

"What good is a guardian doesn't defend her Pathfinder when it matters?" Scott mumbled.

"After everything she wrote on duty, sacrifice…" She then clenched her fist and shook her head violently. "Damn it all, Ryder. What do I do?"

"First, we—"

Then suddenly they heard an alarm transmitting throughout the entire ark and Atandra contacted them.

"Atandra here!" she said. "The kett Hunters blindsided us. They have a drop ship headed for the breach on Deck Twelve!"

"How long until we have FTL?" Scott asked.

"Too long! Sarissa's coming to help. Push them back!"

Scott looked at the others. "Helmets on, people!"

No one waste any time getting their helmets on and Peebee and Jaal put on their breathing masks. With that they immediately headed towards Deck Twelve.

"Caution: the mass effect field device is still connected," SAM warned. "Remotely triggering it may affect local gravity."

"Could be useful," said Scott knowing full well that the kett don't wear mag boots.

* * *

Within seconds they entered Deck Twelve and found that kett had already boarded the destroyed deck.

"Keep your mag boots active!" Scott ordered.

"And stay back from the edge," Vetra added.

There was a tough firefight due to the fact that they had to avoid the massive hull breach next at them. Since the place was already in a vacuum the kett didn't need to worry about being sucked into the endless void.

Unfortunately when they dealt with the first wave another dropship appeared dropping off reinforcements, but Scott had managed to reach controls and affected the gravity. Immediately a mass effect singularity appeared out of nowhere.

"Everyone hang on!" Scott ordered.

Thanks to their mag boots Scott and the others weren't drawn into the singularity, but the kett weren't so lucky. Some of them were tossed right out of the massive hull breach while others were just floating aimlessly in midair, making them quite the target.

"Ryder, the Valiant's sending more kett!" Vederia warned over the comm. "Sarissa's almost there! Don't let up!"

Another dropship soon appeared it was clear that the Valiant really wanted to destroy the ark. Cora managed to create a singularity above the kett and Scott combined that with a concussive round creating a massive explosion of biotic power.

"Enough!" a voice roared and Scott assumed it was the Valiant. "The Decimation will not be denied. I will take my prey."

Scott then saw a prefect floating towards them. "Must be the Valiant himself!"

"Take him down!" Cora ordered.

Jaal and Vetra immediately fired upon the orb that generated his personal shield and managed to take it out. Cora then performed a biotic charge straight into him and Peebee slammed him with the power biotic force. Scott merely fired an incendiary causing him to burn and had Zap flank him in order to attack and from behind.

"The asari vive hides behind her minions," the Valiant roared furiously. "She is their puppeteer. She will be judged as they are!"

Scott got the impression that the Valiant in care much for Sarissa, but right now his main focus should be on them. They continue to hammer the Valiant with everything they had as he merely floated there firing energy pulses down at them.

"The Archon's commands will be completed," said the Valiant. "In death, he is perfected."

The Valiant's reinforcements were now dead leaving only him to deal with Scott and the others, but that did not deter him. Apparently he didn't care that he was outgunned and outnumbered and you continue to fight ferociously.

"They resist their natural superior," the Valiant growled. "Bend the knee! Or break!"

Cora then slammed into him as hard as she could with a biotic charge. "Shut the hell up!"

That biotic charge had knocked the wind right out of the Valiant and he soon fell to the floor.

"Forget capture," he said as he clenched his stomach. "Launch everything! Kill the ark! Kill—"

Then suddenly he was struck by a biotic blast everyone turned and saw that Sarissa had arrived and her eyes were filled with vengeance.

"Sarissa!" Cora gasped.

Sarissa then lifted the Valiant write off his feet and then tossed them right out of the hull breach towards his ship.

"Incoming fire!" Scott yelled.

Everyone turned and saw that the kett had opened fired on them with enough firepower to destroy the entire ark. Sarissa just looked at the oncoming fire without a shred of fear on her face and stood firm.

"Like the Battle of Kerkis… There's still a chance!" she said.

She then stepped forward and created the largest biotic shield Scott had ever seen, but there was no way that it was strong or large enough to protect the entire ark.

"Lieutenant—please!" Sarissa called to Cora strain herself to keep the shield up.

Cora just stood there for a few moments, Scott could hardly blame her this was almost the exact situation that Matriarch Ishara was in. However there was a key difference, if Cora didn't jump in the entire ark could be destroyed.

Cora then quickly stood beside Sarissa and added her power to the biotic shield. Together they were able to make the shield stronger and larger to protect the entire ark. The moment the kett torpedo struck the ship they were bounced back straight towards the kett cruiser.

With their work done both Sarissa and Cora lowered the shield, the toll of maintaining had weakened Cora immensely. Sarissa helped her up and Scott had a feeling that when the crew is of blew up it would take them with it.

"Captain, get us out of here!" Scott yelled as they made their way back into the ark.

"Punching it! Hold on!" Atandra yelled.

The moment they were inside they jump to FTL, not a moment too soon because a few seconds later the cruiser exploded.

* * *

Once they were safely out of the Scourge, Scott and Cora watched as the bridge crew were congratulating both Sarissa and Vederia a job well done.

"A skeleton crew, but enough to patch the ark," said Cora. "She'll make it to the Nexus." Her face and darkened she looked at Sarissa. "Whatever it cost."

"You need to talk to Sarissa about Ishara's message," said Scott.

It was about point that Sarissa approached them. "I want to thank you both. That was exemplary work. I'm proud to—"

"Ma'am—" Cora interrupted, narrowing her eyes, "Sarissa. We know about Ishara."

"The logs survived?" she said looking surprised. "Then her final moments won't be lost."

Cora stared at her in disbelief. "Her final—You deserted your Pathfinder! You should be better than—"

"I chose protecting all these people over a single life," she said sternly. "The choice they trained us to make, Lieutenant!"

"But you didn't tell anyone," said Scott.

"Because you wouldn't be there shining hero. And maybe that's how it should be," Cora spat.

Sarissa kept her cool and looked at the two of them. "Being a Pathfinder means giving them hope." She then turned to Scott. "Ryder, you know this. Don't you?"

Scott did, but he wouldn't let anyone die in the process. His own father risked his life to protect him when he was more valuable. "They need to hear the truth. Let them handle it."

Sarissa looked at the two of them sternly, not showing any sign of begging. "Ryder—Cora. Don't do this."

Atandra then approached them. "Sorry, but we need to prep for Nexus approach. We've got a hell of a story for them."

"There's… more," said Cora looking at Sarissa and then back to Atandra. "Sarissa shows retrieving the kett data over saving Ishara's life. Our SAM found the succession log."

Atandra looked at Sarissa in outrage. "You… One of your harebrained ideas got Ishara killed?"

"The kett killed her," said Sarissa rationally. "I had to be sure the ark could escape them."

"And we did!" Atandra spat. "Again and again, while they hunted us down! It's only dumb luck that Ryder found us!" She then turned to the bridge crew. "Who's next in line?"

The asari looked at one another awkwardly and then Vederia raised her hand slowly.

"Vederia?" said Atandra slowly. "Maybe a Pathfinder with some humility can do better. You can look to Ryder's example."

Scott nodded. "I worked out okay—Vederia will find her feet."

"I defended you against the kett!" Sarissa roared. "Vederia can't face them, she's not—"

"'A huntress without the trust of a team stands alone: she as free in the desert, bearing only defiance,'" said Cora.

Sarissa looked at her slowly. "My own words, Lieutenant?"

"They're true. Ma'am."

Sarissa just walked off without saying a word.

"Let's go," said Cora. "They're safe. That's all that matters now."

Without the two of them made their way back to the hangar bay.

* * *

Adam had just received the report and was now briefing Tann and Addison on the matter.

"Pathfinder Ryder was able to locate the Lesusinia, but I regret to inform you that Matriarch Ishara is dead," said Adam regretfully.

"Not another Pathfinder," said Addison shaking a head. "Who's the asari Pathfinder? Sarissa?"

"She was, but she had been relieved of duty and now a young commando named Vederia has taken over," said Adam.

"How did it happen?" Tann asked.

"They ran into the Scourge and met up with the kett, apparently Matriarch Ishara try to negotiate with them and I think you can imagine the results." Addison and Tann just remained quiet. "They then spend a good amount of time trying to navigate the Scourge."

"At least the asari ark survived," said Tann.

"And what about all those that didn't?" Addison questioned.

"I'm merely saying that it could be a lot worse," said Tann looking up at her. "What is the asari Pathfinder planning to do?"

"Once the ark arrives she plans on attacking the kett in the hidey holes in the Scourge, I'm doing everything I can in order to provide her with a ship, but as you know all the Pathfinder scout ships were destroyed during the scourge apart from the Tempest."

"If you excuse me gentleman, I have to make arrangements for the asari colonists and it's gonna take a lot of paperwork," said Addison as she left.

Tann looked at Adam. "How much support can we give Pathfinder Vederia?"

"The best we can possibly do is provide her with a cargo ship, until we can provide her with something more suitable," said Adam going through his datapad. "As for her Pathfinder team, I'll have to discuss with that with her in person."

"Very well, let's just hope that the remaining arks are still intact," said Tann.


	31. A Future for our People

When they left the Leusinia, Scott made his way to Cora to see how she was coping. He wasn't surprised to find that she was sitting at her desk with her hands on her face.

"Hey, you okay?" Scott asked approaching her.

"Can I just do today over again?" she asked. "And not have a Pathfinder stripped of everything she loves?" She then looked up at Scott. "I put so much faith into Sarissa. But the asari were just as lost as we are."

Scott had to disagree with her. "We know our mission. I think we're finding ourselves pretty well."

Cora chuckled and shook her head. "Should have known better than to say that to a _Pathfinder_." She gave him a calm and gentle smile. "Thank you for being there, on the Leusinia." She then looked into his eyes. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"The old man was right to choose you as Pathfinder instead. I don't blaze a trail. I always look for the mentor, their plan. As a Pathfinder? My mistakes would be worse than Sarissa's."

"Everyone makes mistakes. You're still you: smart, talented, wonderful Cora."

Cora blushed. "Is that what you see?"

"It's what I always see."

"How?" ahe asked looking confused. "You're so important, and… damn heroic… and or I see in the mirror is Sarissa. The Pathfinder might have been."

"You know I can't do this without you."

"Scott—"

Scott held out his hand. "Okay,I don't _want_ to do this without you."

"Look. I know we flirt, the other person flirt back, and it's fun. But—real talk?" Her entire face glowed as she looked up at him. "I feel a hell of a lot better with you here."

"Would a hug be okay?" Scott asked.

"Absolutely," she said rising to her feet.

The two of them then hugged one another and a few seconds later they parted.

"Thanks," said Cora gratefully. "I'm okay, or I will be. Just have something to do—if I can get you off my mind."

Scott smiled at her and walked away.

* * *

Scott then made his way into the kitchen, because apparently Drack had something urgent to discuss.

"Ryder. I need your help with something," he said.

"I get the feeling that this is something big," Scott assumed.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is," Drack nodded uncomfortably. "One of our botanists, Hark, called up in a panic. A colony transport has been stolen."

Scott frowned, he could see what the big fuss was about. "It's a transport. Can't you just replace it?"

"It's not the transport. It's what on it," Drack explained. "Our seed vault. One of a kind. Without that vault, things get complicated. Krogan children need the nutrients in those plants to survive. Even one clutch of babies hatch before we get the stuff sympathised… the effects could be permanent."

"So what you need from me?" Scott asked.

"I'm going to find those thieves and get the vault back. Be nice to have you along."

Scott had a hard time picturing someone stealing from a krogan, in his opinion it would be blind suicide. Not to mention every single Initiative transport ship had specific passcodes, you will be able to fly it without them.

"Aren't the transports protected by passcodes? And how do you still anything for me krogan?" Scott asked sounding slightly bewildered.

"First thing Hark checked," said Drack. "Looks like some old authorisation codes weren't erased. He was working in the transport, and stepped out for two seconds. The thieves walked right in and flew off."

Scott could see the necessity of the situation, it appeared that seed vault was crucial for krogan survival.

"Of course I'm in," Scott nodded. "Whatever you need."

Drack smiled. "I knew I could count on you. Hark's waiting for us at the colony on Eladden. He's tracking down the transport beacon. He'll have the location ready for us on arrival."

Scott nodded. "Good. We'll find a transport Drack. Don't worry."

"I'll hold you to that, Ryder." He then looked at Scott appreciatively. "Hey. Thanks. I owe you one."

"Don't be silly. That's what friends are for."

* * *

When Scott made his way onto the bridge he immediately plotted a course to the Tecunis System.

"Tecunis," Suvi pondered. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"They named it after the Tecunis Expedition. The first salarians to reach the Citadel," Kallo explained. "It's a big name to live up to."

Scanning the system led them to comet there was passing by and it had a plentiful platinum deposit. They then scanned the planet Mosiiba and found a deposit of beryllium and on the planet Vinvaiko they managed to locate a satellite that was monitoring the gas giant atmosphere and it had plentiful amount of data.

With that done they entered the Anasa system.

"Radio emissions of the black hole of incredible out here," said Suvi when they entered the system. "The song of the dark side of creation."

Upon entering the system they found a wrecked starship which appeared to be kett in origin. Whoever destroyed it they were more than willing to scavenge for components from the wreckage.

They then made their way to the planet Sedele into their amazement they managed to locate what appeared to be the last traces of living ecosystem within a river.

Scott decided that perhaps it was time to make their way to Elaaden and so they entered the Zaubary system.

"Careful. Word is there's pirates all over this region," Kallo warned.

"You'd think they'd run out of people to steal from," said Suvi.

Scanning the system revealed an asteroid that contained a graphite deposit which they mined.

They made their way to the planet Grogorna and they were able to locate a copper deposit. They then headed to the planet Dubraaci and found a massive crevice and they found traces of alien technology, presumably the remnants of an old angara facility.

* * *

They then headed straight towards Elaaden and unlike the other golden worlds, this one was in fact a moon orbiting a gas giant.

"SAM send Kallo the navpoint provided by our krogan contact," Scott ordered. He then accessed the comm system to talk to Drack. "Drack. We're landing on Elaaden to rendezvous with Jorgal Strux."

"On my way," he said.

With that they soon headed straight down towards the moon.

"Where is this meeting place exactly?" Scott asked.

"Called The Paradise," said Kallo. "Middle of nowhere as far as I can tell."

Drack then entered the bridge. "Paradise is different for a krogan."

They soon entered the atmosphere in the first thing that Scott noticed was the fact that there was no clouds. As they were making their way to the small outpost that when they saw a huge Remnant ship half buried in the sand.

"Remnant starship?" Scott blinked. "No…"

"Only 41 percent exposed," said SAM as they flew past it. "I will gather what information I can, Pathfinder."

They soon approached The Paradise and landed on one of the ports. With that Scott and his team made their way off the Tempest.

"Who lives here besides the krogan?" Scott asked looking at Drack.

"Scavengers with nothing to lose. Criminals, chucked out of Kadara," Drack answered.

"Gonna be interesting."

* * *

When they stepped outside immediately struck by the blistering heat making Scott wish that he brought sunscreen with him.

The Landing Zone Steward then quickly approached them and he was extremely nervous.

"Hey, hey," he waved. "Welcome! Come this way. Follow me." His eyes then turned towards the Tempest. "That's a fancy ship all right. You'll find lots of deals inside. Just talk to my boss. Come on. This way."

His boss turned out to be a female angara and Scott could all the sense the hostility from her.

"Welcome to the Paradise!" she said with open arms.

"Uh, thanks," said Scott caught by surprise.

"So what do you think?"

"What do you mean, what I think?" Scott frowned.

"I mean look around! No guns. No blood. No violence. Outside the gate you're on your own, but in here, you're safe. Anyone the violates peace, they have to answer to me."

Scott had noticed the lack of violence and he could tell that practically everyone here was afraid. "Yeah, everyone's on their best behaviour. Is it natural or are they own something?"

"Hah. Nothing so complicated. These people need me. They need what I sell. So they behave, or they're out." She then smiled at Scott, but it wasn't the good kind of smile. "Now what can I get you? How can I help? Just let me know."

"You have a pretty good attitude for place like this," Scott noted.

"I've got nothing to complain about. I'm rich and no one message with me. Most powerful woman on Elaaden."

"Yeah?" said Scott dubiously.

"I don't mean to brag… but absolutely."

Scott then asked a bit more information about Elaaden, more precisely about who lived here. She explained that it was mostly desperate folks, a few misfits and those that can't get along in the galaxy, but she was more interested in those that could make a profit of that desperation.

She also explained that there was a place the scavengers called the flophouse to the east. Scott also asked about the krogan colony, she informed him that they built the colony within a sinkhole which kept them cool due to the planet extreme heat. Unfortunately they lacked water and that's where she comes in, apparently both she and Morda have an arrangement.

Finally Scott asked about the remnant ship and she explained that scavengers had been trying to pull it apart. She also warned him that the scavengers there would shoot anyone on sght.

Scott looked around her inventorying. "What can I buy?"

"I don't know. What you have to trade? Mostly I sell water, but you should go out to the tanks if you want that."

"Is there anywhere else on the planet to, I don't know, find water?" Scott asked.

"Not really. And if I don't like the look of you, or if you get on my bad side… then no water for you."

* * *

Scott was soon discovering that if he wanted to establish an outpost here there were going to be one or two problems. Number one was the krogan, imagine they wound be too pleased that the Initiative came in and set up shop. Number two was the scavengers, by all indications they would prey upon anyone foolish enough to enter their territorial. Finally, and possibly the biggest problem, would be the lack of water and he imagines that Annea would pay a very steep price.

Scott went around the outpost and talk to a good number of people, among them was a salarian scavenger who told him a bit more about the flophouse and you can get yourself a bed of someone was killed. He also spoke with Annea Water Distributer, who was an angara male, and he mentioned that Annea was able to keep the scavengers under control by threatening to deny them water and if they did attack she would dump the tanks of water into the crevice. This information indicated that she somehow had a plentiful water source and he imagine that every single person on Elaaden were looking for it.

Scott was able to locate Strux and he had a good number of friends with him.

"Stop shushing me," said a female krogan. "Strux should be leading New Tuchanka."

"Don't have to be so loud about it, is all," said a krogan.

"He's from Clan Jorgal. And you. And me. That means something."

"You're right, Petcha. Just need the colony on our side."

"Are you Jorgal Strux?" Scott asked approaching the leader of this merry band.

"Maybe. You who I think you are?" Strux asked.

Scott nodded. "Scott Ryder. Pathfind for the Initiative. You asked me to meet you here."

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for coming," said Strux.

"Everyone's best chance for survival is to cooperate," said Scott. "That includes the krogan."

Strux nodded. "Good. Nice to know some people are on our side."

"So troubled the colony?" Peebee asked folding her arms.

"It's heading to a bad place."

"We can't be there anymore!" said a female krogan.

"Morda's become a tyrant," Strux explained.

"Did she kick you out?" Scott asked.

He shook his head. "It has come to that yet, so we're laying low. I want to keep my eye on her. She's planning a strike against the Nexus. That much we know."

Scott found that hard to believe, according to Drack Morda can be quite reasonable when she wants to be. He could understand her fury of being used by the Initiative, but to launch an attack?

"Drack trusts Morda. And I trust Drack," said Scott.

"Morda's leading the colony for a reason. She's tough, but that's good," said Drack.

"You're not there, Drack. Morda is going to rip this colony apart."

"And then we're all going to die," said one of Strux's supporters.

"Krogan dying? Really?" said Jaal dubiously.

"Everyone needs food and water, even krogan, Morda's rationing," Strux explained. "My group thinks the krogan should make peace with the Nexus."

Scott couldn't disagree with in there, the two groups needed one another despite how much each other denies it.

"We need the krogan, and krogan need us," said Scott. "We all came to Andromeda as one. We should at least try to fix this."

"Well, there won't be a colony to make peace with if Morda ruins it," said Strux. "You don't believe, me, go to the krogan colony yourself and see what she's planning. Talk to Ravanor Brenk. He's one of us, on the inside."

"His the safety of the Nexus is really on the line, I'll go." He then approached Strux. "Better hope she doesn't shoot me on site."

"Yeah. That'd be a bad omen," Strux agreed.

* * *

Scott then made his way outside of the outpost and ordered Forward Station to be positioned just outside along with the Nomad.

"So, Elaaden," said Scott as he brought out a holographic map of the surrounding area. "Charming so far. What do we got… besides the sand?"

"The remnant monoliths suggests this was indeed supposed to be a golden world," said SAM. "It also suggests the presence of a vault. Additionally, here is a large derelict Remnant ship that we saw as we landed."

"Hopefully abandoned?"

"Scans indicate it is not. The site is active with scavengers and Remnant bots." SAM then highlighted an area within the mountains. "Here, the scavengers have taken over an abandoned camp between the two." He then highlighted the krogan colony. "In this direction, located in one of the planet's sinkholes, is New Tuchanka, the krogan colony."

"Sinkholes. Sounds fun."

"Not really. Elaaden is tidally locked to its sister moon and that gas giant above. This side of the moon never cools. Getting trapped inside a sinkhole without shelter would mean certain death, as one's blood would boil in 75 seconds."

Scott then deactivated the map and looked at the others. "And on that cheery note, let's head for the climate-controlled paradise of the Nomad."

"Hark's waiting for us at Vorn's greenhouse," said Drack. "He'll have more information on where the transport was taken."

Scott nodded. "Got it."

* * *

Everyone mounted on the Nomad and headed straight towards the colony and as they drove Drack looked at Peebee curiously.

"Peebee, you're sure you're not half krogan?" he asked.

Peebee blinked at the question. "Nope. Why?"

Drack shrugged. "Your attitude, aggression. The way you don't take shit from anyone."

Peebee shook her head. "My mother mated exclusively with other asari."

"Is that right?"

Peebee gave him a small smile. "Except when she conceived me. My father was an elcor."

Drack stared at her. "You've gotta be kidding."

"Offended Indignation: Why? Doesn't it fit?" she said making her voice as dry as possible.

"You're as far from an elcor as I can imagine."

Peebee gave him a sly smile. "Then it makes perfect sense, right?"

Drack burst out laughing. "I suppose so, you little rebel."

Drack then turned towards the window and saw they were coming inside of the colony.

"So, Morda's still pissed off at the Nexus," Drack warned Scott. "You'll wanna be careful around her, kid."

Scott was too amazed by the colony itself, they had built it within a sinkhole and had carved out a massive rock stack. He could see red banners flying and he could see their flag waving, Scott then recognised the symbol but he assumed that it had something to do with krogan history.

"It's amazing that they managed to set up any kind of working colony on this hellscape," said Scott.

"They're krogan. They can live anywhere," Cora reminded.

* * *

They soon stopped and approached the gates were was well guarded by two krogan.

"Move along. No outsiders," said the guard.

"He's with me, Human Pathfinder," said Drack stepping forward.

The other guard looked at him. "Drack. It's been a while."

"Jogarl Strux sent me, I'm supposed to talk with Morda," said Scott.

"So now Strux is friends with the Nexus. Traitor," the first guard spat.

"Think I'm a traitor too?" Drack challenged.

The second guard rolled his eyes. "Shut it, Brek."

"I'm not here to step on any toes. I can help you guys out," Scott offered.

"You assume we need help."

"Hey. You guys did your job," said Drack. "Now stand down and let them in."

"But Drack…" Brek began.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" the second guard snapped. "I'll spread the word so Morda knows you're here."

"Good," Drack nodded.

Soon the doors opened and they stepped into the colony and it was more impressive inside it was outside. Unfortunately most of the krogan didn't look too happy to see them and it sounded as if the colony was on the verge of civil war.

* * *

Drack led them deep into the colony towards what appeared to be the throne room, apparently it was the custom of a krogan warlord or, in this case, overlord to sit upon a throne to look down on their subordinates. It made sense, krogan like to show their dominance with one another to prove that they cannot be pushed around.

They managed to locate Ravanor Brenk at the base of the throne and approached him.

"You Ravanor Brenk?" Scott whispered. "Strux sent me. He said that you—"

"Hey!" a voice above them roared.

They looked to see an angry looking krogan female, who Scott assumed had to be Morda, looking down at them.

Brenk leaned in towards him. "Yes. Find me later near the fighting pit."

"Hey! Nexus!" Morda roared. "I am the one you talk to around here."

"Are you Morda?" Scott asked.

"I'm Nakmor Morda. Overlord of the krogan in the Heleus," she said as she walked down towards him.

"Overlord?" Scott questioned.

Morda ignored him and looked at Drack. "Drack. Kesh said you had a new job."

"She didn't tell me you did," said Drack.

Morda then looked back at Scott. "And you're the celebrated Pathfinder from the Hyperion, found at last."

"I'm Ryder."

"This is thrilling," she said with dry sarcasm. "I've never stood so close to a Pathfinder before… mostly because the krogan never got one. Welcome to New Tuchanka."

"I understand that you and your people are pissed off," said Scott sympathetically.

Morda narrowed her eyes. "Humans were welcomed into the Citadel with open arms while the krogan insured centuries of oppression! You have no idea. Your understanding only makes me mad."

Scott decided it wasn't exactly the best time to remind you that the krogan were the ones that started the aggression. He was found for that he didn't bring Vetra along, there was no question how they might treat a turian.

"Okay. Gotcha. Loud and clear," said Scott defensively.

"Why are you here Pathfinder?" Morda questioned giving him a suspicious look. "To see what a successful colony looks like?"

Scott merely folded his arms. "Our outposts are new. We could use the advice."

"Your manipulation is so transparent. No advice for you. Only regret. Watch—the krogan will thrive and the Initiative will pay. Get out of my face before I smash it."

Scott wasn't sure whether she was bluffing or not decided not to push his luck.

"Pleasure catching up with the new krogan hierarchy," said Scott respectfully. "See you soon."

Has they left the throne room, Scott could tell that Drack was looking deeply troubled.

"Morda's a hard-ass, but that surprised even me. Not good," said Drack.

"Yeah. Maybe…" Scott frowned, the way she acted it almost seemed as if it was a warning rather than a threat.

"'The Initiative will pay,'" said Cora looking concerned. "She said that, right? I didn't imagine it."

"Let's talk to Brenk before we freak out," Scott advised.

* * *

Talking to Brenk did seem like a necessity at the moment, but Scott felt the missing seed vault was the more urgent matter so they made their way down into the greenhouse.

The greenhouse was quite impressive, it could almost be anything they had in hydroponics. It was clear that the krogan had a few good botanists and Tann thought they were all brawn, shows what he knew about krogan.

Hark was inside the greenhouse and looked immensely relieved in seeing them. "Drack! Sir! You're here!"

"Settle down a second, Hark," said Drack calmly.

"Sorry. This is just more excitement than I'm used to." He looked around to make sure that no one was overhearing their conversation and then leaned in towards them. "I tracked down the stolen transport to one of Elaaden's moons. You need to take your ship. Nothing we've got has stealth."

"How did they still transport?" Scott questioned.

Hark looked them awkwardly. "I… had the security system off while I was transporting a new sample, and well… They snuck in from the far side. Morda thinks Vorn took the transporter for a sample run. I didn't tell her otherwise."

"If she finds out what really happened, she'll fry your quads over low fire," Drack warned.

"I know," he said shuddering. "Thank you so much for helping me."

Scott got the feeling that they weren't exaggerating and the sooner they got that moon the better.

"Let's go," said Scott.

"My coordinates should drop you just close enough to seek in," said Hark.

"What are we walking into?" Drack asked.

"A group of Nexus exiles. They're hiding out in an old complex up there."

"Nexus exiles," Scott frowned and looked at Drack. "Friends of yours, Drack?"

"We made a lot of 'friends' during the mutiny," said Drack. "Guess we'll find out."

* * *

They wasted no time getting to the Nomad and back to the Tempest. Kallo then plotted a course to the coordinates provided by Hark.

"Let's keep our visitor surprise as long as possible," said Scott briefing the team.

"Until we shoot them all. Right, Ryder?" said Drack looking at Scott.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Yes, Drack. Until we shoot them all."

* * *

Thanks to the stealth drive they were able to sneak in without detection and landed just outside of what appeared to be a ruined mining complex. Surprisingly they were actually able to get to the back door without running into a patrol or any other outer defences.

"This place is a dump," said Drack as they position themselves at the back door.

"Pirates I know back in the Milky Way would be offended," said Peebee. "Let's put these ones out of their misery."

Drack laughed. "That's the spirit." He then turned his eyes back onto the complex. "Still. Be nice to have some kind of challenge. It's the least they could do making us come all this way out here to kick their sorry asses."

Scott shook his head and then looked at the landing platform on top the complex and there he saw a transport ship. "Over there. Guessing that's the colony's transport?"

"Yeah, that's it," Drack nodded. "The seed vault better still be on board."

"And if it's not?" Scott asked.

"I tear this place—and everyone in it—apart until we find it."

Drack then rose to his feet and began making his way to the complex.

Scott looked at the others and shrugged. "It's a plan."

They made their way to the door and met with no resistance, these had to be the most incompetent pirates Scott.

"This place is a dump," said Cora.

"Told you so," said Drack.

Sadly there approach did not go completely unnoticed as outlaws appeared and started shooting at them.

"Intruders!"

Drack merely charge into them swinging his massive fists and sending them flying. "These guys are barely worth the ammo."

"Warn the boss!" an outlaw cried, before he got blasted by Cora's shotgun.

"You shouldn't have jacked our transport," Drack growled.

"What is that thing?"

"It's the krogan."

"Which krogan?"

"That krogan!"

By the time they figured out which krogan Drack was there were nothing more than blood stains on the floor. Scott then took out the sniper above them with his own sniper rifle and soon the coast was completely clear.

"I've had better fights in my sleep," Drack grunted.

"They're probably just warming up," said Cora.

"Yeah, but will they get it together before I die of boredom?"

* * *

They began making their way deeper into the complex and Jaal looked at Drack curiously.

"Hey, Drack… why did you stay with the krogan colony?" he asked.

"Kept tripping over the young ones asking for more war stories. Morda had things in hand. Didn't need a relic like me around. So I set out to hunt kett."

Suddenly they heard a static on their comms.

"SAM, can you clear that comm signal?" Scott asked.

"I will attempt to do so," said SAM.

* * *

They then entered into the next room work gang of pirates were hanging around.

"Aroane! We've got a problem!" an outlaw yelled.

Aroane rose to his feet and for the first time noticed Scott and Drack in the room. He then quickly turned towards his men.

"Get it together! Stop them!" he ordered.

Almost immediately they opened fired and Scott and the others barely had time to hide behind cover.

"Wait, did I hear Aroane?" Drack asked as they returned fire.

"Yeah. You think Spender's involved?" Cora asked.

"It'll explain how they got the code the transport," said Drack. He then growled furiously at Aroane. "Aroane! We're going to have a friendly little chat you and I!"

Aroane, no doubt realising that Drack was going to be anything but friendly, ran for it leaving his men behind.

"Looks like someone's holding a grudge," Scott noted.

"I'll teach him a thing or two about how to hold it," Drack growled.

"Where did they come from?"

"Hold them here just a little longer!"

The outlaws had send adhi to back them up, but unfortunately for them they had a very angry krogan on their side and who was smashing right through them. Scott was rather tempted to allow Drack to fight alone, but he figured that the old man was going over his head.

After the fighting was done, Drack was looking slightly impressed. "About time they got organised."

Scott looked at him weirdly. "You get way too happy when people shoot you."

Drack merely chuckled.

More outlaws then gathered in the attempt to slow them down.

"How about you learn how to aim first!" Drack growled as he charged in. Scott and the others attempted to give him back up, but now was a bit hard to do with him running rampant. "You can do better than mad!"

The outlaws were always a bit disorganised, but considering they were up against a very angry krogan that had 1400 years of experience it was a bit understandable.

"You have no idea what you're in for," Drack roared.

* * *

Once this group of outlaws were dealt with they began climbing over some crates in order to get over a bridge to the other side of the crevice.

"They're getting better at this," said Scott.

"Says you," said Drack.

Once again they had that mysterious comms signal, but all they could hear was static. Scott was beginning to wonder where it was coming from as there was no way you could belong to the pirates.

"Stop hiding and fright, you quadless bastards!" Drack roared.

Drack got what he wished the pirates immediately stormed in towards them.

"Now it's getting good!" Drack smiled.

As they fought against the pirates they heard that mysterious comms signal.

"Is that an emergency channel?" Jaal frowned.

"Let's worry about it when we're not been shot at," Scott suggested.

The pirates had brought in several adhi to assist them and one of them had managed to grab hold of Scott's arm. Scott managed to break free and accessed his Adept profile and managed to create a singularity that drew in the pirates leaving them easy targets for Drack and his shotgun.

* * *

Once the pirates were dealt with they continue to make their way for the complex and it was apparent that this mining complex had been abandoned for quite a long time. Most of the corridors were caved in due to neglect, but Scott was able to find a small opening within the wreckage.

"Over there," he pointed. "I see a path on the other side. Maybe we can move this we can get through it."

Drack then stepped forward and then lifted the wreckage allowing Scott and the others to get under. Scott had to admit that he was quite impressed with a krogan's strength, in fact he was highly recommended every Pathfinder needed a krogan.

Once they got under the wreckage Drack slipped through and lowered back down behind him. They then immediately took up defensive positions and noticed that the pirates were getting reorganised.

"They're falling back to the building," Cora informed them.

"Like that's gonna help," said Drack.

"Hello?" said a voice on the emergency channel. "Can you hear me out there?"

Drack looked up. "I know that voice. It's our botanist, Vorn."

"Pathfinder? Drack?" said Vorn. "No wonder the pirates said they needed reinforcements."

"Why are you here?" Scott frowned.

"I was on the ship doing inventory when the pirates stole it," Vorn explained. "It happened so fast I couldn't warn anyone."

"Right. Quit messing around and get down here," Drack ordered.

"I would but I had a lot myself in one of the containers to keep them away! Pretty sure they want me dead right now."

To make matters worse Scott and the others heard the engines on the transport warming up.

"Of course they're warming up for lift-off," Drack groaned. "We don't have time for this."

"Guess they figured out why we're here," Scott assumed.

"We can't let them get away. Colony's doomed without the vault on that transport."

"Cowards are hunkering down over there. We spooked them good," said Peebee.

Scott looked at Drack, he was the only one among them who knew what the colony needed. "Transport or Vorn, we've got to make a move here."

Drack looked immensely frustrated, obviously he's in like these kinds of choices and admittedly neither did Scott. It all came down to what needed the best priority.

"You know what the colony needs," said Scott. "Just point us in the right direction, and we'll get things done."

"We need the seed vault, but it's useless without the kid," said Drack.

"Then we go get him."

"Vorn, we're headed your way."

With that they made their way towards the building where the pirates had hunkered down and Drack placed a detonator on the pipelines next at them. They backed away and Drack pulled down on the trigger causing a massive explosion and creating a massive hole for them to go through.

They then jumped through the hole and began making their way over a maintenance shaft.

"That doesn't look so steady," said Scott.

"It'll hold," Drack assured him.

"Pathfinder? If you don't make it to me in time… could you give Kesh my love, please?" Vorn asked over the comm.

"Don't be stupid, of course will make it in—" He then stopped himself. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"Uh. Oh! Oooh. I said 'love,' didn't I…" said Vorn in an awkward tone.

"I'm going to rescue him and then I'm going to kill him," Drack roared.

That seemed rather counter-productive, considering that they needed Vorn to help operate the seed vault.

* * *

They used the jump jets in order to manoeuvre themselves over the ruined platform, it would have been nice if the pirates had spent as much time preparing this complex and they did with their unlawful enterprise.

Eventually they came across a whole gaggle of pirates in one of the buildings.

"10,000 credits for the krogan, dead or alive!" Aroane's yelled over the speakers. "I don't care what you have to do, stop them!"

Clearly they were having some sort of an effect, but that didn't help the pirates they just slaughtered.

"Back in my day, krogan asked for permission before they went in and started courting," Drack grumbled. "They didn't just hop into things without the proper clan traditions. Kids these days. No damn manners."

Scott decided not to touch that argument with a 10 foot pole, because after seen Drack slaughter so many pirated didn't want him to turn on him.

Eventually they reached the building where Aroane was hold up and upon seen them he fired.

"Aroane! Get over here so we can talk!" Drack roared.

"I don't think so krogan," Aroane yelled back. "Stealing your transport was just one step. We're going to destroy everything you care about!"

"There's only one thing getting destroyed today. And that's you. And this place. And also your boss. And probably your entire crew. So a lot of things are getting destroyed here actually—and all of them are yours!"

Drack then stepped out and immediately fired and Scott and the others followed his lead. Aroane and his men then quickly retreated deeper back into the building, but that wasn't going to stop them.

"We find Vorn. Then the transport. Then I deal with Aroane," said Drack.

It was nice to see that Drack had his priorities straight despite having defied every single pirate in the complex. The pirates had sent a few adhi, but a few well-placed grenades kill them before they had a chance to take a bite out of them.

"You never mentioned Vorn before," said Scott looking at Drack.

"Eh. Clan botanist. Kid's real good at making things grow," Drack shrugged. "But he has no survival instincts. At all. Miracle that he made it to adulthood."

Scott remembered that krogan had a Right of Passage when they come of age in order to control their aggression. In some ways it was actually quite similar when a human reaches puberty, but it was a hundred times more brutal.

* * *

They continue making their way for the complex killing pirates as they went and Aroane was starting to get annoyed.

"You're all useless! 25,000 credits!" Aroane roared.

After killing all the pirates inside the building they began making their way up to the stairs towards the cargo container where Vorn had locked himself in. They could hear noises on the other side indicating that Vorn was trying to bust out.

Drack shook his head and slammed his fist against the door and it automatically opened. A split second later they Vorn toppling to the floor. He was rather small by krogan standards, he was roughly the same height as Scott and he had a certain innocence about him.

"Hi guys!" he said looking at them.

Drack sighed. "Let's go."

Both Scott and Drack helped him to his feet and that's when Vorn noticed that one of the pirates was still alive aiming at Drack.

"Watch out!" he yelled jumping in front of Drack.

The pirate fired and the shoot struck Vorn.

"No!" Drack roared angrily and fired at the pirate with his shotgun.

Scott rushed over to Vorn, who was still alive. Of course if he had been human he would be dead, thankfully the bulletin hit anything vital and he was already regenerating.

"Hey! You okay?" Scott asked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine!" he assured him.

Drack turned on him angry. "What were you thinking? Why would you do something like that!"

"He… he was going to shoot you."

"The colony can survive just fine without me. But without you and what's in your fool head there's no future for our people."

He then turned his back on Vorn, who immediately got to his feet.

"You're always talking like you're expendable. But you're not. We _need_ you. You're not just some old soldier. We know what we lost because you lived it." Drack just gave a short growl and Vorn flew his arms and turned to Scott. "I need to get some stuff before we go. You talk to him."

Scott agreed with Drack that what Vorn did was stupid, brave, but stupid. However, Drack had been charging to battle the moment they landed headfirst was getting concerned that you will get himself shot someday.

"You do tend to get a little reckless in combat when things get personal," Scott pointed out.

"I won't let anything happened to my clan, Ryder," Drack grunted.

"You won't be much good to them if you're dead."

Drack groaned. "Quads! Not you too. We don't have time for this. We have a transport to get."

Vorn then returned with some strange plants in his hand. "I'm ready to go."

Drack looked at him. "You. You stay right here. I'm not telling Kesh you died like an idiot."

Drack then began to examine the walls and appeared to be looking for something apparently he was able to find it.

"Yeah, this'll do," he said. He then began to back away from the wall. "Incoming!"

He then charged at the war full speed and smashed right through it surprising the pirates on the other side.

Drack laughed at them. "Hi."

He then shot them.

* * *

Scott and the others then quickly followed Drack to the letter would take them to the platform where the transport was docked.

"Um, Drack? The seed vault is still on the transport," Vorn informed him. "I hit the locks before they caught me."

"Good thinking on those locks, Vorn," said Drack.

"Thank you, sir!"

"Don't get too cocky. You still got caught."

"Yes, sir."

"30,000 credits!" Aroane yelled over the speakers sounding desperate. "The bounty is now 30,000 credits."

That announcement apparently convinced more of the pirates to join the battle, apparently it never occurred to them in my not live long enough to spend those credits. In Scott's opinion they were being completely suicidal, they had a very angry krogan, two biotic users and Jaal was enhancing their shields and weapons with his electromagnetics and of course there was him with his SAM.

"40,000," Aroane yelled in a panicked voice after they killed half of the pirates. "Seriously! Please! Why aren't they dead yet?"

"Just me, or is Aroane starting to freak out a bit?" Peebee asked.

"Yeah, well, it _sucks_ to be him right now."

Once all the pirates return as they began making their way to the lift controls and that when Scott saw a mechsuit just sitting there.

"Looks like mechsuit," said Scott.

"Not going to be much use to anyone in that condition," said Drack.

* * *

They soon accessed the lift controls and were now making their way up towards the transport.

"There's the transport," said Scott and then he turned to Vorn. "Vorn, override the controls and keep the docking clamps shut. We'll cover you!"

"Okay!" he nodded.

They then reached the platform and Vorn wasted no time making his way to the controls while Scott and the others took positions.

"Never mind the bounty. Just kill them all!" Aroane's voice roared.

The pirates sent everything they had left directly at them, and to make matters worse it had began to rain.

"Hard to get a good shot in this rain!" Drack growled annoyingly.

The rain didn't stop Drack charging in, forcing Hiccup and the rest of his team to provide him with cover fire. Cora performed a biotic charge to join him and combined it with a powerful Nova blast sending the pirates flying. Scott had created a singularity in the middle of a gang of pirates and there were lifted off their feet, he then began ticking them off with his sniper rifle.

"I think they're letting up," said Scott.

"That or we killed 'em all," said Drack as he slammed his foot on the skull of an adhi.

Unfortunately they had not killed them all, because then a drop ship arrived.

"Looks like we spoke too soon!" said Scott as he immediately began firing at the reinforcements.

"Finally, something I can sink my rounds into!" Drack smiled as he raised his shotgun.

Peebee and Jaal immediately made their way to the other two landing pads and began battling the pirates on them. This left Scott, Drack and Cora to deal with the ones in the middle and with them cut off from one another it in take them long to kill the pirates.

Unfortunately two Hydra mech then joined the battle.

"Guess they want all broken," said Scott.

"They will be soon," said Drack.

The Hydra mechs were the trickiest to handle, but without the backup of the other pirates it was quite easy to outflank them. Scott then released Zap giving them a little extra firepower and Jaal began to overload their systems and a single concussive round from Scott created a massive explosion of electricity and in about five minutes the mechs were destroyed.

"That takes care of that," said Drack.

Scott was rather concerned that they had not seen Aroane anywhere on the battle, but the transport was the main priority. They started to make their way back to Vorn, who had to have secure the transport by now.

"Looks like were done here," said Scott looking at Vorn over the controls.

Vorn nodded and managed shut down the transport engines. Scott and the others began searching around for any stragglers, but Aroane had managed to snap up behind Vorn and placed his pistol against his head.

"Don't move!" he said.

The all immediately turned around and aimed their guns at Aroane.

"You," Drack grunted.

"I'm taking this transport," said Aroane.

"You're going to get yourself killed if you do this," Scott pointed out.

"Like I'm not dead the moment that crazy old krogan get his hands on me?" Aroane questioned.

While Aroane's attention was on them, Vorn managed to pulled out the strange planned he grabbed earlier.

"I'm not the one you need to worry about right now," said Drack.

Vorn then squeezed on the plans and some strange vapour exited out of it.

"This is about to be my favourite part," Peebee smiled.

Scott was rather confused about what was going on and then suddenly began coughing.

"Just wait… Oh my God…" He then collapsed.

Scott and the others were about to move in, but Drack quickly stopped them.

"Wait, wait—don't come any closer," Vorn warned. "It'll affect anyone who is not krogan. It's pretty strong stuff."

"Time to take out the trash," Drack smiled.

He then began to approach the unconscious Aroane and dragged him across the floor.

Vorn just stood there excitedly recording his findings. "My first live specimen test. Doesn't last long—but it sure works fast."

When Aroane regained consciousness he found himself in a very unpleasant position. He was looking straight down at the ravine and when he looked up he found that he was hanging upside down with Drack clutching his ankle. He immediately began to whimper and looked at Scott who had bent down towards him.

"You—you wouldn't dare. You're just bluffing!" said Aroane sweating profusely.

"Did you really just say that?" Drack questioned.

"No, no, no! Wait! Don't let me go!" Aroane pleaded.

Scott was tempted to allow Drack to drop him, but he had information on Spender, information they could use to nail the guy.

"We need to know what Spender's up to," he said looking up at Drack. "Besides, there's got to be a line somewhere."

"Figured you'd say that," Drack grunted. "Fine. Taken back to the Nexus it is. It's still not as nearly as fun as dropping him."

"I'll take your word for it."

"I'll tell you everything I know," Aroane promised.

"Shut up, you quadless little shit," Drack growled. "We're letting you live, for now."

Drack then pulled him back onto the platform and they began to escort him towards the transport.

"Let's get this transport back to where it belongs," said Drack.

* * *

Everyone soon got on the transport and Scott sent word to Kallo to meet them back on Elaaden. Cora was keeping a close eye on Aroane, but Scott doubted that he would do something stupid like escaping with Drack around.

"You're not expendable, Drack," said Vorn as he sat behind the wheel.

"We are not having this conversation," said Drack.

"I don't know. No harm in hearing him out," said Scott.

Drack look at everyone and saw that they were all nodding. "I hate you all. Let me be old and cranky in peace already."

* * *

They soon reached New Tuchanka and no one was answering any questions on why Scott and his team were on board along with a notorious pirate. It made one think whether this was just a normal curve and is on a regular day in the colony.

"Thanks for helping me get the colony transport back, Ryder. Of all the stupid things," said Drack when the exited the transport.

"That's life on the frontier for you," Scott shrugged.

Drack's eyes then turned to Aroane, who was being dragged out by Cora and Jaal. "You should have just let me kill Aroane. Would have been simpler. Safer."

Scott couldn't help but agree, but he had his uses. "He's more useful alive than dead."

Drack nodded. "Makes sense I suppose. I can still kill him late." He then clenched his fist furiously. "I can't wait to nail Spender to the wall."

"Sooner or later, we'll take him down just like Aroane," Scott promised.

"Hopefully sooner. I have plans for him." He then sat down, clearly the fighting had taken its toll on him. "Ugh. Listen to me Ryder… you've been around me long enough to realise this. The fact is a relic, a symbol of the past—when krogan were bent on destroying themselves. Fighting, killing… it's all I know. For my clan—for Kesh—to have a real future? Maybe it's best I'm not part of that."

Scott disagreed, he could be useful in many other ways. "Fighting is pretty useful out here in case you haven't noticed."

Drack smiled at him. "So, the old man still has some use you think?" He then rose to his feet. "Just remember who you're encouraging."

* * *

At the Nexus the Leusinia had finally docked and Vederia was currently in Adam's office was there you were going through the details.

"You're now officially the asari Pathfinder," said Adam as he finished off with the paperwork. "Unfortunately riding with the ship will be a bit tricky. I'm afraid the only things we have our transports, we lost the other Scout ships when the Scourge hit."

"So long as it can fly, we should be fine," Vederia nodded.

"As for your team, while it will be mostly asari I would recommend having other species," Adam presenting her with a list of names. "Here's a list of names of people who could assist you."

"Did Ryder get one?" Vederia asked as she took it.

"We were in a bit of a rush so we had already picked out the personnel he needed, though after his first mission he began adding other members," said Adam. "You have the luxury of having a bit more breathing room."

"I'm still a little nervous," she said.

"Understandable, as I have every confidence in you as I did with Ryder," said Adam as he rose to his feet. "I can't tell you what you should do, the job of the Pathfinder to make their own. Just be careful out there, we can't afford to lose too many Pathfinders."

"Don't worry, the my team will be fine," Vederia assured him.


	32. The Benefactor

Kallo had informed Scott that Adam had an urgent message so he returned to the Tempest.

"Kallo said that you that it was important," said Scott talking to Adam's hologram.

"It's Spender," said Adam folding his arms. "He's trying to relocate equipment again, including equipment needed of the Vederia's Pathfinder team. I'm doing everything I can in order to prevent him from messing things up, but I can do with some backup."

"We have a Nexus exile whose done business with Spender, he is willing to testify against him," Scott informed him.

"Good. Combining that with the information from the scrambler you found we have enough to implicate him. I suggest that you get back to the Nexus as soon as possible before he does something disastrous."

"On our way," Scott nodded.

* * *

It took them a few hours to get back to the Nexus and they soon landed at the port. Asari from the Leusinia had already been checked through customs and Tann wasted no time in greeting them. He was standing on top some crates smiling down at the asari as they walked past.

"I'd like to welcome our asari pilgrims to the Nexus!" Tann announced. "You've had a long journey, but we're thrilled that Ark Leusinia has finally arrived. We ask for patience as we find homes for everyone. To those who doubt the future, the proof stands before you: the asari live—and so does the dream!"

Everyone nearby immediately clapped to his speech and Scott had a feeling that Adam was the one behind in writing that emotional speech.

Tann then saw Scott. "Ah—there's the hero who made it possible, Pathfinder Ryder." He then helped Scott up onto the crate. "Do you have any words for us?"

Scott then looked at everyone. "Like Director Tann said, the dream lives. If we all pull together, this can work."

"Exactly what I would have said. In fact, I did," said Tann. He then turned back to the crowd. "We all owe Ryder a debt of gratitude. In the meantime, please enjoy whatever comforts the Nexus can offer for a weary traveller."

"Excuse me…" Scott looked down and saw a bunch of asari looking up at him. He jumped down from the crate to meet them at eye level. "You're the one who saved us?"

"I am," Scott nodded.

The asari then shook him in the hand gratefully. "I owe you everything. If it hadn't been for you… I'd be dead."

"We all would," said another asari. "Now we have a future."

"A bright future," Scott nodded. "You've been through a tough time, but it gets better. There's plenty of good in Heleus."

"I can't wait to find it."

* * *

Once he finished greeting all the asari, he got a message from a comm officer from Nexus Control.

"Pathfinder, this is Nexus Control. I've decrypted the scrambler you found, sending you the information now."

"Good job, Pathfinder out," said Scott as he made his way to the tram.

* * *

Scott made his way to the Militia HQ and looked over the review of what they found on the scrambler. It heavily incriminated Spender, there was proof that he helped Calix during the mutiny and prove that he was still supplying the exiles.

"Drack will want to see this," Scott smiled.

Drack was in Kesh's office and no doubt he could tell that he had good news just in from the smile on Drack's face.

"With got everything we need on Spender," said Scott.

"I've been waiting for this moment for nearly a year," said Drack with a blissful look. "Ready?"

Scott nodded. "Let's go confront Spender."

"Be nice to bring his head back to Morda on a pike—y'know as a gift."

"I'm seriously tempted to let you go do that," Scott admitted.

"You better not be joking, because I absolutely will."

* * *

It only took them a few moments to get Adam, Addison and Kandros together. Kandros had already begun the interrogation on Aroane, the moment they dropped him off. They had all gathered together at Kesh's office and Spender was sitting down in the chair looking at them with a pleading look.

"I did have a choice," said Spender pleadingly. "Aroane said they'd kill me!"

"Yet you allowed Calix access to the armoury and failed to report this for about five minutes," Adam glared.

"You help the mutineers, Spender," said Addison narrowing her eyes. "That was a choice right there."

"All you have to do was ask for help," said Kandros. "Instead you put everyone else at risk to save yourself."

"People died because of you, Spender," Scott spat.

"They said no one would get hurt," said Spender. "I didn't hurt anyone. It's not my fault!"

"You're done now buddy," said Drack. "And with any luck, they'll give you to me."

The Nexus Controller then came up with the scrambler. "Everything the Pathfinder's saying is true." He then handed the scrambler to Addison. "Here's the proof."

"A scrambler packed with logs—and credit transfers to exiles," said Drack.

"This has been going on since the mutiny," Scott informed her. "He's been altering files, stealing supplies, communing with them."

"He's also the one behind stealing a krogan transport which contained there's seed vault, which is vital for their species survival," Adam added.

"We've got a confession from Aroane," said Kandros as he began playing the recording of his interrogation. "One of the exiles."

"Aroane. On the record this time," said Kandros' voice.

"We've been working with Spender since mutiny," said Aroane. "He armed us. And he keeps us supplied… as long as we keep heat on the krogan. I don't know why he hates them. But he _really_ hates them."

Kandors then swish of the recording and shook his head. "I can't even begin to fathom the damage he's responsible for."

"Like your hands are clean Kandros," Spender scoffed. "We all wanted the krogan gone. I just made it easier. The exiles think I work for them just like you think I work for you. That's what _real_ politics looks like."

"This isn't about politics, it's about survival and you have jeopardised everyone on this station just so you can grab for power!" Adam roared furiously.

"Right under our noses. Goddamn it, Spender," said Addison.

"The krogan are gone. Spender forced their hand. And you let him do it," said Scott folding his arms looking at her.

Addison looked at him. "I… dammit. Dammit! Tann was on my ass about the krogan so much, I let myself be blind to Spender."

"You're getting a chance to fix this now."

"Let's start with taking our side when Mike clan tries to negotiate a better deal with Tann," Drack suggested. "You need us. And frankly, we need you."

"You're right," Addison sighed. "I'll back you up. We'll do it right, this time."

"So. What about him?" Kandros asked gesturing to Spender.

"Kick him off the station. Let his friends out there deal with him," said Scott.

Spender looked utterly terrified. "What? No, you can't do that. They'll kill me!"

"Then perhaps you should have picked one side than both," said Adam with a small smirk.

"Your pirate friends of the least of your worries," Drack growled.

Kandros practically dragged Spender out of Kesh's office.

Drack then turned to Scott. "Thanks, Ryder. You have no idea how glad I am this business is settled."

* * *

Kesh herself was quite thrilled with Spender being exiled. Addison had her work cut out trying to fix all the damage Spender had caused and now Brecka have been promoted to Addison's assistant.

"How's your new position?" Scott asked as he made his way over to Adam.

Adam had been promoted to Chief of Staff now, that practically put him as Tann's second-in-command.

"Good, now maybe we can get the Nexus in the right direction," said Adam.

"What's the fallout?"

"First we need to change or the security codes and try to find out what Spender stole. Kandors has an entire team working on that, so what you will about Spender but he knew how to cover his tracks. Kesh is now able to get things running without Spender's interference in fact their efficiency has almost doubled."

"And what's Tann's opinion about all this?" Scott asked.

"He's just bewildered that he had been duped by Spender, it would be funny if it wasn't so disastrous."

"Who is taking over your old position?"

"We don't have anyone, as search am doing two jobs at the same time. Thankfully I have Ilsil helping me out and he is getting quite the work experience."

"I'm still impressed you able to get an angaran to be your assistant," said Scott stunned.

"Evfra was more than willing to have someone on the inside as it were, is the best way order to symbolise trust and it appears to be working."

* * *

After talking with Adam Scott decided to make his way down to Pathfinder HQ, he wanted to see how Vederia was settling in and Cora was more than willing to provide a few pointers to the young Pathfinder.

"I'm still not used to the second voice yet," said Vederia.

"Take some getting used to, but your SAM is just there to help," Cora assured her.

"Goddess willing I will adjust soon."

Scott then approached Cora, who just smiled at him. "Vederia's off to a good start as a Pathfinder."

"She can't be worse than the last asari Pathfinder," said Scott solemnly.

"Let's hope not. Vederia's got a cause to fight for. All she needs now is a good team."

* * *

Scott then approached Tann, who was quite thrilled to have the asari ark rejoining the Nexus.

"Good work locating the asari ark, Ryder. I gather there were problems with Sarissa?" Tann questioned.

Scott nodded. "We handled it."

"Perhaps it's best I don't know. All that matters is that the Lesusinia has returned safe and sound. Do you have any other business?"

"Thought I'd check in on the arks."

"Keep investigating, Ryder. We still need closure on the salarian ark. And the turian ark. And to all the species are accounted for, we're a broken family."

Scott was fighting the urge to remind him that the krogan were part of the family as well. Either way with Spender now out of the picture it made his job of getting the krogan back on board all the much easier.

* * *

Scott then made his way over to Vederia, he wanted to see how she was settling into the vault Pathfinder.

"Ryder!" she smiled when she saw him approaching. "Good to see you again—Vederia, remember? They finalise the transfer. I've officially taken over from Sarissa as Pathfinder. She left big shoes to fill."

Scott felt a little guilty, considering he was partly to blame for her situation. "This kind of got forced on you because of me. Sorry."

Vederia shook her head. "I was her second. I knew this might happen. Just… not so soon. I have to train a team—and finish my own training. Goddess, there's so much to do." She then looked at him and smiled. "But I hope it helps to know there's another Pathfinder out there."

"I haven't run into Sarissa yet," Scott frowned. "Do you know where she is?"

Vederia gave him a glum look. "I don't. She took her weapon and armour, and left without a word."

"Will she be all right?"

"I pray she will. Sarissa has a powerful spirit, but this hurt her terribly. I almost feel sorry for the next kett she sees."

"What's your mission, now that you're a Pathfinder?" Scott asked.

"I'll be exploring and charting the Scourge," she informed him. "I want to drive the kett out of their hiding places. Goddess willing, that data module will be worth the price we paid."

"How does it feel been back on the Nexus finally?" Scott asked.

She gave him an unsure look. "It feels… after so long on an ark that was falling apart, I'm not used to feeling safe. But I can breathe. See the people I'm here to help. This is home."

"I get the sense that you draw a lot of strength from your faith," said Scott curiously.

"I do," she agreed. "It's a comfort to know I'm never alone—though I suppose now, with my SAM, that's doubly true." She looked curiously. "Do you have any particular belief?"

Scott wasn't really that religious. "I wouldn't say so."

"Everyone has their own path through the world. I wish you the best on yours."

"Good luck—Pathfinder."

"Goddess go with you."

* * *

Scott then made his way to SAM Node has he had managed to unlock another one of his father's memories.

"Ryder, one of your father's memories is available," SAM informed him.

"Let's see it."

"This memory is when Alec first learned of the Initiative."

* * *

Scott closed his eyes and then found himself in some form of meeting room. He watched as a female human wearing an Initiative uniform approached him with a cup of coffee.

"It will be just a moment," she informed him.

30 seconds later, images of different species and genders appeared on the monitor.

"Hello, Alec," said a female voice.

"I'm too old for cloak-and-dagger," said Alec tiredly. "I got your message. I'm here. So who are you?"

"A benefactor, if you like."

"You have something to offer me?"

"A future," said the Benefactor.

"That's vague," said Alec taking drink of coffee.

"A future for your wife." That got Alec's attention and he looked at the monitor with his full attention. "You're out of money. Your contacts have dried up. You can't finish SAM."

"How do you know about—"

"I can help you. Whatever you need."

"Start by telling me what _you_ need."

"Your AI is more than a cure for your wife, it could also be the salvation for many others."

"I don't follow."

"Where we're going. We'll need a different perspective to understand things."

"Where's that?" And image then appeared on the monitor next to him of a galaxy. "The Andromeda Galaxy?"

"I have a proposal for you… and Ellen doesn't have much time. Are you interested?"

* * *

Scott then found himself back at SAM Node and he was completely stunned by what he had just discovered.

"Who was that—the 'benefactor'?" Scott frowned.

"I believe there's more to the Andromeda Initiative than was publicly understood," said SAM. "Personal loans are now available in your father's quarters. They may shed further light on the matter."

* * *

Scott made his way to his quarters and accessed his father's logs, preferably the ones about this mysterious Benefactor.

"I had a strange meeting yesterday: I thought it would be with Jien Garson, who founded the Initiative," said his father's voice. "But it wasn't. I guess Jein is the visionary, the one who gets everyone excited about the project and drums at the publicity. But then this 'benefactor' apparently provides resources and money. And I mean a _lot_ of money. It's a little unusual but everything about this project is."

"Interesting," said Scott rubbing his chin. "I wonder if Director Tann knows anything about this. Worth talking to him."

Scott then accessed the other file that was on the computer. "I accept the Initiative's offer. They're calling me a Pathfinder. There's no other option left—SAM will never happen without their help. Our savings are gone and no one will return my calls. I'm a pariah. There's something strange going on with the benefactor, but… Ellen's getting worse. I can't fail her."

To Scott it sounded as if this benefactor was a big deal, not to mention secretive. They certainly put the Shadow Broker to shame, but the question is who would have so much money to invest in a scheme like the Andromeda Initiative and why.

* * *

Scott made his way back to Pathfinder HQ and made his way over to Tann's desk.

"Ryder, how can I help you?" Tann asked.

"I'm curious—what do you know about the people who backed the Initiative?" Scott asked curiously.

"What everyone knows," said Tann looking confused. "Jien Garson was the founder and visionary. Unfortunately, she died on the Nexus, during the Scourge disaster."

"Is there anyone else?"

"I would almost welcome them… a voice to silence the rabble. Then Kesh might listen," he said bitterly. "But no, we're alone. Why do you ask?"

Scott merely shrugged. "No reason. Guess I was hoping the cavalry was on its way."

"Yes, if only she'd lived," Tann agreed.

Scott should have suspected that Tann knew nothing, he was after eighth in line for the throne, in fact he wasn't even supposed to become Director if things had worked out.

"No, Jien Garson was the beacon," Tann continued. "A sad end to someone of such stature, dying alone."

Scott looked up. "Oh?"

"It was chaos. By the time they found her, she was already dead, succumbed to her injuries."

Scott frowned, he had always assumed that she died in her stasis pod, but it sounds as if she was walking around before she died. "Was there a follow-up investigation?"

"I wasn't even out of stasis. But knowing the violence of the Scourge disaster… death was everywhere. If you're suggesting something else happened, Ryder… I'd rather you didn't. Let's not add to the confusion."

"Thank you for your time," said Scott as he backed away.

" _Ryder, if you wish to pursue this further, accessing Nexus security records may reveal more information,_ " said SAM over there private channel.

Scott agreed, he needed to know what happened to Jien Garson. It would appear talking to Tann was a complete waste of time, though if she was murdered it certainly gave lie to a travelling scenario.

* * *

Scott made his way towards Militia HQ and made a beeline for the security terminal.

"Okay, SAM. What are we looking for?" Scott asked.

" _Any information related to Jien Garson's death_ ," said SAM.

Scott accessed the security terminal and look for the files surrounding Jien Garson's death. He discovered that she had been found in one of the apartments, and why it was unclear what she was doing there, it became apparent that she had suffered burns similar to that of the Scourge. However, to Scott that seems like speculation rather than actual fact.

"Hmm. The only fact is that her body was found in one of the apartments," Scott frowned.

" _Then connecting her death to the Scourge disaster was mere speculation_ ," said SAM.

"Yeah. They just wanted this to go away," Scott frowned disapprovingly. "I think we need to check out that apartment."

"Environmental data will allow us to reconstruct the scene."

* * *

Scott took the trams to the Commons and made his way to the apartment where Jien Garson's body had been found.

"This is where Jien Garson's body was discovered," said SAM as Scott entered the apartment.

"What are we looking for?" Scott asked.

"If you scan the room, environmental data may allow for scene recreation."

Scott used his scan and scanned the room and found it near the bed to outlines. He assumed that the one lying down on the bed belong to Jien Garson, but he was more curious about the second. Sadly there wasn't enough data to determine what gender or race they belonged.

" _There_ ," said Scott. "This was no accident. She was _murdered._ "

"As this incident occurred over a year ago, her colour is likely far away by now," said SAM.

Scott had to agree, the trail was called in the was no way he could track the killer now. He wasn't even sure whether the killer was on the Nexus, on one of the outposts or even on Kadara, in fact he was even certain whether the murder was still alive. Adding to the complication was the fact that he didn't even know what species they belonged to, let alone the gender.

"Yeah," Scott agreed, but then he frowned as something was off. "But… wait. The whole area was shuttered back then—didn't open til the Hyperion arrived. So what was Garson even doing?"

"Perhaps a further scan of the room is in order."

Scott scanned the room and located a hidden door within the wall.

"A hidden door," said Scott he accessed his omni-tool and managed to open it. Once it was open he found a hidden room with a terminal inside. "What do we have here?"

Scott managed to locate a datapad which had a recording from Jien Garson, no doubt shortly before her murder.

"This is Jien Garson," she said in a somewhat frantic voice. "I don't have much time. I've been hiding in the sealed-off sections of the Nexus since we got here. Someone's trying to kill me. And now I hear them down in the hydroponics area—they're coming. I've embedded what I know in my VI in the Cultural Centre. This log has the code. And whatever happens—oh god, they're outside the door!"

There was nothing after that and Scott could figure out what happened afterwards.

"Wow. This is some serious shit," said Scott shaking his head.

"Yes, deeply troubling," SAM agreed. "I have a code she mentioned for the VI kiosk."

* * *

It didn't take Scott long to get to the Cultural Centre and he made his way over to Jien Garson's VI.

"SAM? Can we hear that message Garson talked about?" Scott asked in a whisper.

"Unlocking it now. Rerouting to our private channel," said SAM.

" _For years, there was a silent partner with the Initiative_ ," said the VI. " _The truth is I was running out of money. Then a 'benefactor' stepped in, I didn't ask questions. I never met them face-to-face. That was a mistake. I lied to everyone. Something big spooked them in the Milky Way, and now they're moving 100,000 of us to Andromeda. I hope it's all for the good, but… I have my doubts. And now I think they're going to remove me. Alec Ryder and I had a code word for this: 'Fulcrum.' He may have learned more._ "

"What about me, 'something big' in the Milky Way?" Scott frowned.

" _Perhaps your father's locked memories hold the answer. He might have known more_ ," said SAM over their private channel.

Scott nodded. "Yeah. Guess I'll have to keep unlocking them to find out for sure."

Scott was in a massive bind, he had no idea who this benefactor was so he couldn't come forward with all this information. He had a feeling that he could trust the members of his team and of course there was Adam, but there again there was all this secrecy. Before he could inform anyone of this he had to find out more and that meant unlocking his father's memories, all of them.


	33. Parlay with the Krogan

Scott decided to make his way back to Elaaden, now the situation with Spender was over and done with all that was left was to sort out the Krogan. Scott managed to get permission for the Tempest to land just outside of New Tuchanka, though they insisted that the Tempest left the moment they disembarked.

Once there Scott had a real chance of actually talking to most of the krogan, he learned that there was a massive Remnant worm not too far away. Apparently pops out of the dunes from time to time ploughing down everything in its path.

He also talked are krogan geneticist, who seem to be quite a follower of the krogan Dr by the name of Dr Okeer. Apparently his work had been accidentally sold to a junker and the geneticist believed that it could hold the key for curing the genophage. His assistant and gave Scott the navpoint of its location along with the name of the scavenger that she accidentally sold it to.

He also met up with a more friendly krogan named Rorik and apparently he was quite worried about a female angara by the name of Ljeta. Apparently she he was a salvage that made runs to Elaaden. Apparently the two of them became friends and due to the fact that she was suffering from the heat he had made her a cryo-bracelet.

Scott promised to keep an eye out for her, but he also asked why he was so friendly, given the fact that most of the other krogan gave him a cold shoulder. Apparently he had no interest in becoming a merc like his father or battling it out on Tuchanka.

Scott then began searching for Brenk and found him near the greenhouse.

"Ravanor Brenk," said Scott approaching him.

"Quiet," he hissed looking over his shoulder. "Anyone tells Morda I'm talking to you and I'm kicked out."

"Last thing I want to do is jeopardise the Nexus or this colony," Scott assured him.

"Me neither," Brenk nodded. "Or Clan Ravanor. Or Clan Jorgal. Or Clan Urdnot. Some in Clan Nakmor, too—"

"Okay. Got it."

"Did you see the crashed ship as he landed? Morda's after the drive core."

Peebee's eyes widened. "That's Remnant. No way she can use it."

Brenk turned on her. "What are you talking about? She's building a bomb."

Scott frowned. "With the drive core as a power source… SAM?"

"Dangerous to those handling it, but in the end, very possible," said SAM.

"Demolition teams've been busting down walls from months, battling those robots and scavengers. Lots here want peace with the Nexus. If Morda gets that drive core, 'boom,' it's over. Now get away from me."

"Thanks, Brenk," said Drack.

They then parted way with Brenk and all them were immediately concerned about the bomb he mentioned.

"Well, shit. A bomb?" said Cora shaking her head.

* * *

Despite the urgency of the situation, Scott wanted a look around the cornea little more and met up with a small couple, who were hoping for a clutch of babies. Scott assured them that the Initiative had been looking for a cure, but at the moment they've only dealt a chunk in the armour.

Scott then went down to the greenhouse, you want to see how both Vorn and Hark were doing.

Hark was extremely grateful that they were able to locate Vorn and return the transport. He was more than willing to tell them a bit more about Elaaden, informed him that the red plans on the dooms were mostly used to create a red dye. He also had a small experiment he wanted to work on, to cross vegetation with the wildlife on the moon. Scott had to admit that the plants created from such an experiment would be interesting, but the same time there was a chance of creating carnivorous plants.

"I don't think I properly thanked you for the rescue back there," said Vorn with a small smile. "So… thank you."

"Helping out the colony was good enough for me."

"Drack threw his lot in with the right person, then."

"What are you working on in here?" Scott asked curiously.

"Mostly diverting hardier strands of Milky Way plants, so they can survive here," said Vorn. "Mixed results so far. Fruit-bearing plants seem to do the worst, unfortunately."

Scott smiled at him slyly. "So… you and Kesh."

If krogan's could blush his face would be entirely pink by now. "Yeah… We actually knew each other before we came to Heleus. But it wasn't 'til until we work together on the Nexus that we really got close." He then had a dreamy look on his face. "She's… I really care about her, Ryder. Drack doesn't hate me, does he?"

"I'm right here," Drack reminded. "And no, I don't."

Vorn looked at Scott. "Actually… I have a favour to ask you, Ryder."

"What kind of favour?" Scott asked curiously.

"Well, I, ah… developed a certain kind of… flowering plant," he said as he held pulled a beautiful multicoloured flower from beneath his desk. "And I might've named it after Kesh. I was thinking… the next time you're on the Nexus, maybe you could give it to her from me."

Drack looked as if he was going to throw up. "Seriously?"

Scott had to admit that Vorn was quite the romantic, a hopeless romantic, but a romantic nonetheless.

"Consider me your wing man," Scott smiled.

"And tell her this flower couldn't grow on Tuchanka, but has a new life here," said Vorn. "Just like us."

Drack then walked off in order to be sick, which was quite the accomplishment way krogan.

* * *

Scott then entered what appeared to be some sort of krogan tavern and Drack apparently found an old drinking buddy hanging around their.

"Ryder. This is Grot, an old friend," said Drack patting Grot on the back. "Practically built this whole place. Though at the fact that he's Urdnot bother you. He can't help it."

"What do you think the colony?" Grot asked. "Pretty great, huh?"

Scott was utterly impressed and looked at Drack. "When you said 'Colony,' I didn't think you meant this. Why didn't you tell me, Drack?"

"Wasn't sure about you at first," Drack admitted. "And then it seemed simpler to just show you when we got here."

Scott looked around the colony trying to think of the right words, it wasn't exactly the same standards of what a human colony would look like. There again the krogan look very much at home with all the rust and rocks.

"It's… rustic," said Scott.

"That's what we were going for. Rustic," Grot smiled.

"I'm guessing you have questions," Drack assumed.

Scott had more than a few, but he started on how they got the materials needed to build such a place. Grot admitted that some of the gear they got was stored away on the Nexus while the rest they kind of stole when they left and Scott would have liked to see a bunch of security officers trying to stop about 700 krogan from taking prefab material and shuttles.

He then asked on how long the colony had been here and he was surprised to discover that it had been here since after the mutiny. Both Drack and Grot reminded him that they were krogan meaning that they could survive just about anywhere.

"You seem at home here, Drack," said Scott.

"And you're not getting any younger. Ever think of retiring?" Grot asked.

"The day you take my grave, old-timer," Drack smirked.

"Sad honour that'll be."

"How do you know Drack?" Scott asked.

"We minded together back when our quads had barely dropped."

"Now I can't seem to get rid of him," Drack grunted.

* * *

Scott also talked to an injured krogan scout, who explained that he had some troubles dealing with scavengers at the flophouse. He was more than willing to give Scott the navpoint in order to avoid it. There was some concern that the scavengers might attack the colony if they got desperate enough.

Scott then encountered an argument between the colony shaman and an angry looking female krogan.

"What you want me to do?" said the shaman tiredly.

"Handle it, Kortik. Or I will," she threatened.

Kortik shook his head and looked at Scott. "Half the time, I feel like I'm the only one holding this colony together."

"Trouble?" Scott asked.

"Varka and Gren thought together back home—side by side, but always in competition," he explained. "Made them stronger. Now they have no enemies to fight, so they're fighting each other. I can see the tension building. Colonists taking sides. This is how clan wars start."

"Sounds like all they need is something to shoot."

"That's exactly what they need. Best way to stop this feud is to perform a Rite of Union."

"Which is?"

"Shut them into a ring with a beast. Make them fight as a team," he explained. "Defeating a common enemy creator powerful bond. Krogan don't take that lightly. How we perform the rite and we can hold this colony together."

Scott asked for more details on how to help with the rite and Kortik explained that he needed his help to capture a beast and he had a special lure for him. Scott was also finding it hard to believe that us all rivalry could start a war within the colony, but there again big problems can always start out small and Kortik wasn't taking any chances.

"I'll do whatever I can to help," Scott offered.

"Good." He then handed him the lure. "Set this lure out in the wilds to attract a fiend. The beast might be feisty at first, so stay on your toes. I'll keep Varka and Gren from each other's throats til' you get back. Good luck."

* * *

They then began making their way towards the derelict Remnant ship in the dunes. On the way they discovered that the scavengers were transporting some explosives, but sadly they had no idea whether we transported to yet.

"I'm guessing even you weren't around for the rachni wars," Cora assumed looking at Drack.

"Before my time, but you could still see the aftermath when I was young," said Drack thinking back. "Ruined cities devoured from below, smoke still pouring out of old nests, centuries after my people burned 'em out. And the bleached skulls of rachni queens in the dust."

Cora looked as if she was trying to imagine it. "Wow."

"We learned a lot from the rachni. Nearly learned how to go extinct."

* * *

They were soon coming into view of the derelict Remnant ship and it was even bigger up close. There was about the same size of a dreadnought, but as far as Scott could he couldn't see any weapons built in and you are certainly a strange design to boot.

"Detecting deep seismic activity in this area," SAM informed them.

"That thing is massive. I wonder what brought it down?" Scott wandered.

They then started to travel through a large gap within the ship, he was so large that it practically was a tunnel.

"Wanna bet we're gonna run into a bunch of angry Remnant?" Drack asked.

"Yup."

"And they're probably cranky," Jaal assumed.

They soon entered inside the ship and then found a bunch of scavengers waiting for them.

"Scavengers have been trying for months to get salvage from this place," said Drack as they quickly jumped out of the Nomad.

They began to encountered the scavengers at the first encampment, but they were poorly equipped so it in take them long to take them down. Unfortunately they can proceed any further due to the fact that the turrets are operational and shooting at them.

Their progress was slow taking down all of the turrets, but it was progress nonetheless. Fortunately the scavengers were having a hard time with the turrets as well so at least they weren't playing favourites. They had a fight their way a few Remnant bots, but other than that it was virtually easy.

Scott also managed to locate the glapths that were needed in order to access the door to proceed further down into the ship. It would seem as if the security protocols will just as similar as the ones on the monoliths.

All that remains now was trying to locate the drive core and it was as you quite relaxing, the inside of the ship was much cooler than outside.

"Oh. So cool in here. So nice," said Scott blissfully.

"Elaaden's a mystery to me," said Peebee. "It's hellish… hot…"

"Lawless. Crazy. Murderous," said Scott counting them off his fingers. "Never mind the water mafia."

"Gotta be a big reward for those scavengers to put up with the risk," said Drack.

"Information from Kadara lists raw materials from remnant Architecture as extremely profitable," said SAM.

"There's a lot of damage in here," said Scott noticing the cracks within the walls. "Better watch our step. Hopefully we can find a route to the drive core, then get out of here."

Fortunately some of the consoles was still working on the way would accrete certain bridges over large crevices.

"At least this still works," said Scott gratefully. He then began walking over the bridge. "Any theories about this ship?"

"You mean the crash?" Peebee assumed. "Scourge fried of the guidance system or, I dunno, everything?"

"That's a safe bet. But where's the crew? What happened to them?"

"And where did they come from?" Drack added. "This ship suggests they aren't from Heleus."

Scott had to agree, but what was their purpose they had to be more than just installing Remnant vaults within the surface of planets. Perhaps it was some sort of experiment or test, but then something went wrong and the Scourge appeared. There was just too many questions and right now Scott's main priority was given the drive core.

How they kept on making their way through the ship until they entered an extremely deep canyon. Fortunately there was an interface console that was still operational, unfortunately the bridge was badly damaged in when they were halfway across sections of it collapsed.

"Heads up!" Scott warned. "Maybe this places isn't functioning as well as we thought."

"If that also means the killer bots. I won't complain," said Cora as they use the jump jets to jump across the broken sections of the bridge.

* * *

Eventually they reached the other side of the bridge and found another interface terminal.

"This is probably the access terminal for the drive core," said Scott as he began to access it. He waited for someone to respond, but they all remain silent. "'Why yes, Ryder. I think you're right.'" The others just remained quiet. "'Talking to yourself, Ryder?' 'Yeah, I am.' 'Okay, just checking.'"

The seals that kept the drive core were released, but they found it completely empty.

"The drive core's not here," said Scott.

"Someone's been here, but they didn't come in the way we just did. Couldn't have," Scott frowned.

"A crash like this? There must be another entrance," Cora assumed.

"That what we get for coming in the right way," Drack grumbled.

"So who has it?" Scott wandered.

"Scavengers? Gotta be," said Jaal.

Scott nodded. "I agree. Seems like the most likely culprit. We just had to find our way out and track them down."

* * *

It didn't take them long to find the other entrance, because they found a good number of flares were littering the place, no doubt left by the scavengers.

"Huh," said Scott bending down to pick one up. "I don't think these belong here."

"Flares?" Drack frowned. "That's not Remnant tech."

"The intruders must have entered from this direction," Scott assumed.

They followed the flares through certain doors, luckily Scott was able to open them rather easily. Also the thieves made it easy by leaving their flares around, gave them a good direction where they headed.

"More flares," said Drack. "Seems like the right direction."

"Very kind of these thieves to leave us a clear trail," Scott smiled.

"Pretty handy. I'd hate to get lost in here," said Jaal.

They notice a lot of dead scavengers laying down on the ground, which made Scott wonder whether the ship's defences were still online. They soon found the cause of their deaths, the Remnant robots had not been badly damaged and immediately shot at them on site.

"No wonder about the dead scavengers," Drack roared. "Naturally, they're getting their asses kicked."

Once the remnant had been cleared out they continue to follow the flares until they finally found a large gaping hole within the hull, no doubt caused by the scavengers in their attempt to get inside.

"So this is how they got in," said Scott. "Whoever it was."

"Wasn't Morda who took the drive core," said Drack shaking his head. "If she knew about this entrance, they wouldn't try to break in."

Which raised the question on who the scavengers were.

They began crawling out of the hole until they found themselves outside of the derelict.

"Finally," said Scott tasting the fresh air. "Back into the bright, bright—scorching light of day."

"Uh! Angara do poorly in such heat!" Jaal moaned and he looked at everyone apologetically. "Sorry to complain, everyone."

"We've got a lot on your position. Sending down a forward station," Gil informed them.

They looked up as a forward station was deployed next to them.

"Suvi, SAM's uploaded a signature from the Remnant drive core housing," said Scott as they prepared to rearm themselves. "Can you trace it?"

"Tricky from our position. It won't be a full scan," she informed him.

"Give me whatever you can—we need to find out who stole it."

"Scavengers scum!" Drack roared furiously.

"Okay, think I've got something," said Suvi. "I've updated your nav system."

* * *

They had to make their way back to the Nomad, it was the only way they would be able to catch the scavengers and survive the immense heat.

"Serving with asari commandos doesn't make you asari," said Peebee as they trudged through the sand.

Cora stared at her. "When did I say that?"

"You sure act like it sometimes. It's kinda funny. Just saying, don't be that person, there's nothing worse."

Cora narrowed her eyes. "You're wrong. Alien cultures need to learn from each other. Change. Grow."

Peebee rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."

"Otherwise what's the point of the Initiative?" Cora asked in a firm voice

"Uhhh… finding new stuff? Not rehashing everything old and ending up the same?"

"Asari culture's old to you. Not to us," Cora snapped.

Peebee merely shrugged. "Mm, sure thing, Matriarch. Can we get back to something interesting?"

* * *

Fortunately they reached the Nomad and Scott wasted no time in following the navpoint and luckily the distraction trying to find the drive core occupied their minds.

"How will that scanned energy signature help us find the drive core again?" Cora asked.

"The drive core emitted a unique reading that I have encountered before in Remnant tech," SAM explained. "It took a great deal of power to run that ship—whatever its purpose."

"Suvi, keep your eyes on this and give us an update when we get closer," Scott ordered. "Don't want overshoot."

* * *

They soon began to approach the source of the signal, but there were a few problems.

"Fiends! More than one!" Jaal yelled.

"We're sure this is the right spot?" Scott asked in a somewhat hopeful voice.

"I'm sure," said Suvi.

"Perfect," said Scott shaking his head. "How can the right spot is never by a quiet pond or field of wildflowers?"

"I cannot pinpoint my scan until we are closer," said SAM.

"Let's go! Fiend stake for supper," said Drack with a hungry look.

There was some kind of encampment which was currently being demolished by a bunch of Fiends. They immediately jumped in and began to engage them, it was a hard battle and it didn't help that they were fighting under a blistering sun, but they managed to overpower them.

"Pathfinder. That signature SAM uploaded from the missing Remnant drive core? It's near your present position," Suvi informed him. "Scanning the area should narrow that search radius."

"Thanks, Suvi," Scott nodded. "SAM, scan the area?"

"The scavengers are scum, but also desperate. And desperate is bad," said Drack.

"What is this thing worth to them?" Peebee wondered.

"Their friends died for it, so, a lot."

"SAM, let's scan for this drive core," said Scott.

"Scan is complete. By my calculations the drive core is here," said SAM.

Drack smiled. "Wait until Morda sees us with her drive core."

Scott began to scan the area, but there was no sign of the drive core.

"No drive core here," Scott frowned. "Suvi? SAM? What's going on?"

"The drive core was here, Pathfinder. By the strength of that signature, not long ago," said SAM.

"Of all this shitty luck," said Scott sounding a little frustrated. "Sometimes I think I'm unlucky. In general, I mean."

"Not that I've noticed," said Peebee cheerfully.

"You can be honest. It's possible, right?" he said as they made their way back to the Nomad. "Could even be genetic."

"You need to talk to Lexi about one," said Drack.

"Think I'd rather not."

* * *

They began following the signal to what they hoped would be the drive core.

"Nearing the new area where the signature from the remnant drive core was detected," said Suvi. "We only to scan the area to zero in on the signal."

"Thanks, Suvi," said Scott.

"I still can't believe Morda's trying to build a bomb," said Drack.

Peebee nodded. "It's too bad. The raw power of it could advance their colony by decades."

"So could forcing the Nexus to give them everything," Drack pointed out. "Lots and the colony feel they deserve it."

Unfortunately the signal didn't leave them to the drive core, instead to a destroyed shuttle with bodies of dead scavengers along with a few dead krogan.

"Looks like we missed the action this time," said Scott.

Drack examined the dead krogan. "I think I know these krogan. They aren't Modra's group."

"We should scan the bodies before they turn to dust," Jaal advised.

"Or we do."

They began to stand the surrounding area, but there was still no sign of any trace of the drive core.

"Pathfinder, I'm scanning the unique signature from the drive core, but it's clearly not here," said SAM.

Scott looked around at the wreckage. "Yeah. I got that part."

"Which is why I specified 'clearly.'"

Scott blinked. "SAM. Were you being sarcastic?"

"Not intentionally. However, I've noted that my response was regarded that way."

Scott shook his head and looked at the others. "The drive core must be powerful to be worth killing and dying for."

"And the winner here took off with it," Drack added.

"Seems to track."

"We should look for another clue to where they were headed," Cora suggested.

They began looking through the wreckage and eventually Scott managed to locate a datapad. It mentioned the drive core and base of operations, it even had a password.

"Password," said Drack as Scott handed him the datapad. "Why would you ever write down your password?"

Scott wasn't going to complain, they now had a new coordinates for the drive core.

They hopped back into the Nomad and began heading towards the new coordinates.

* * *

On the way they found several datapad mentioning someone called Little Mouse, it looked as if a bunch of scavengers were going to take advantage of them since he was having more than a child.

Jaal looked at Cora with some intrigue. "Cora, this talent you and Peebee have…"

"Biotics?" Cora asked.

Jaal nodded. "Mm. What does it feel like? Does it… hurt?"

"When you really let loose, it's like a massive, deadly sneeze."

"Amazing," said Jaal in wonder, but he then frowned. "What's a sneeze?"

* * *

Before they could explain to Jaal what a sneeze was they approached the coordinates on where the drive core should be located. The base was buried within side of rockface, it was well hidden, but there wasn't even a lookout outside.

This of course meant it was very easy for them to reach the door and with the password the received on the datapad they were able to enter inside. The entire facility was filled with scavengers along with a bunch of krogan they recognised.

"These were the guys with Strux. What are they shooting at us for?" Jaal yelled as they hid behind cover.

"Hiding something?" Scott assumed.

"Like a drive core for instance?" Cora asked.

Scott then immediately ordered Zap to attack both the scavengers and the krogan. Cora and Peebee then fired some powerful biotics between them forcing them to converge into the middle of the room. Drack then charged in and with some aerial assistance from Zap he was able to crush them almost instantly.

"That's the last of them, let's find that drive core," said Scott.

It in take them long to find the drive core and it looked very much intact.

" _These_ krogan hit the drive core from the _other_ krogan for a vile reason, am I following?" Jaal frowned looking confused.

Scott was equally as confused. "I think I feel used, uh but I'm not sure for what." He then looked at Drack. "Drack? Any ideas?"

"A few. Clan Jorgal is the worst," said Drack through gritted teeth. "Unbalanced. Unreliable."

"You think maybe Strux wants to build a bomb?" Jaal asked.

"Or just sell it on Kadara?" said Scott, but he shook his head as it didn't make any sense. "But then why hide it here?"

"I don't know, but I can't wait to find out," said Drack.

"This is serious," said Scott bluntly. "Political double-crosses involving enormous bombs piss me off. Drack do me a favour and don't spill this to the krogan yet. I want to talk to Morda and Strux face-to-face."

"You got it," said Drack chuckling quietly.

Scott then reached for his comm. "Gil? I need you to send an ops crew to this location. They're picking up a Remnant drive core."

"Got it. Will do," said Gil.

"SAM. Change the passcode on the door to this place and transmitted to Gil. Keep that tech safe. It might be the most powerful thing we've found."

"Can't wait to I can take a shower," said Cora with a blissful look. "It does not smell nice in this suit."

"Waste of water. What you need is a good old-fashioned krogan dust bath," said Drack.

* * *

They soon made their way back outside and got into the Nomad, but before heading to the colony Scott wanted the set up the lure that Kortik had given him. On his way to the police to set up the lure Scott was also able to retrieve Dr Okeer's data and SAM managed to access some of the data and forwarded it to Scott.

Once that was done they found the place where Kortik wanted them to place the lure. Apparently it was quite pungent, because a pack of Wraiths appeared along with a Fiend. They took down the Wraiths easy enough, but quelling the Fiend was quite a different matter and it took some doing, but they managed to succeed.

They then made their way back to New Tuchanka and when they reached the phone room they found that Strux appear to be challenging Morda for the throne.

Morda narrowed her eyes as Scott and his team into the throne room. "Hello Nexus. You're back."

"I am," said Scott folding his arms.

"Strux tells me you went to get the drive core from my Remnant ship."

"That's true."

"And that you sold it to scavengers who took it off-world to make profit—for you and them," she said not sounding completely convinced.

Scott's eyes turned to Strux. "Strux is the one you should be interrogating."

"Stay out of krogan affairs, Nexus!" Morda warned. "I'll interrogate who I want."

Scott looked at Drack. "Are all krogan terrible listeners?"

"Wait for it," he said patiently.

"Clan Nakmor is a joke! The losers of Tuchanka are now the losers of Heleus," said Strux to the crowd. "Overlord Morda has lost the drive core and our colony is doomed."

Morda responded by head-butting him so hard that he was not office feet. "You're all talk Jorgal Strux! I made this colony!"

Strux rose to his feet and glared at her. "If there's an overlord, they should be with the oldest krogan blood, Clan Jorgal. Watch! I'll rescue the drive core and make us so powerful that the Nexus will bow down to us!"

Now it all makes sense, Strux lied to them about Morda building a bomb so they would be forced to make their way to the Remnant ship, not knowing that he had hired scavengers to steal the drive core. He then killed the scavengers and took the drive core for himself and then he would magically make it reappear in front of the entire colony allowing him to take Morda's throne right beneath her. He also wondered whether he is also somehow convinced Morda they were threat which would explain the warm welcome they got a few days ago. It was a good plan, but he had greatly underestimated them.

"Except you can't. Cause we have it," Drack smirked.

"Aw, Drack," said Cora looking disappointed. "I want to see how long before he hung himself."

Morda turned on them. "What do you mean, you have it?"

"I'll the Pathfinder answer that," said Drack gesturing to Scott.

"Strux played us both," Scott explained. "Told me you were building a bomb."

"Told me you are planning to attack the colony," Morda growled as she immediately turned on Strux looking somewhat impressed. "I'm impressed, Strux. You're more cunning than most Clan Jorgal. Smarter even."

The two of them began to circle one another like a pair of lions, watching to see who would pounce first.

"Nakmor arrogance," Strux spat. "My father lowered himself to join your Clan, because he admired your grandfather. He was laughed at. Called 'not worth killing.' But now I've finally bested you Morda, and Clan Nakmor will pay with blood!"

Morda then suddenly punched Strux in the face and soon the two were battling it out. Clearly this was a challenge and if Morda one she would continue ruling the colony. However, from where Scott was standing that seem to be a very likely outcome.

Strux dealt a few good blows, but they were nothing compared to Morda's, who managed to kick him in the stomach knocking him into the air. She then slammed her elbow down onto his chest knocking him hard into the ground.

Morda growled at him furiously. "You put the colony at risk over a grudge you carried across dark space? You really aren't worth killing, Jorgal Strux. Get out. Take your goons with you."

Strux got to his feet and limped away with what few supporters he had left.

Morda then turned to Scott. "Now where is the drive core? Hand it over."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Just like that? Hand it over?"

"It's incredibly powerful! We'll use it to power the colony. This'll put as ahead by decades."

"Ryder! That's unique Remnant tech!" Peebee reminded.

"If you keep that drive core, it's over between the krogan and the Nexus, forever," Morda threated.

"You have to give us something for it," said Drack. "S'only right."

"We did get shot at… a lot," Scott pointed out.

"What about joining our colony with your outpost?" Morda offered. "Give us the drive core and we'll be friends—New Tuchanka and Nexus. Keep it and you've created a sovereign krogan nation. We don't abide by Nexus laws or owe you anything—even peace."

" _Ryder, I must point out that, historically, unchecked krogan advancement has been the cause of wars and disasters for many—even the krogan_ ," said SAM over there private channel.

Morda stood there waiting for his response. "Well?"

Scott knew that SAM was right, an independent krogan nation at the Nexus doorstep was not an ideal scenario. This was also their best chance to get the krogan back on board with the Nexus and with Spender now out of the way the transaction would be 10 times easier.

"Okay, Morda, let's work together," said Scott. "You can have the Remnant drive core."

"And you can set up your outpost here, Nexus," Morda nodded. "We're all gonna be friends and prosper. Right? You bet we are. Whenever you're ready, bring your outpost people here and they'll be welcomed."

"This is a great day, Morda," Drack smiled.

"We'll contact Addison and give her the news," said Scott. "Good luck, Overlord Morda."

* * *

On the Nexus both Adam and Addison had been informed on the situation on New Tuchanka. All that was left was to convince Tann of allowing the krogan to set foot on the Nexus, which wasn't going to be easy.

"You cannot be serious," said Tann.

"Tann, we need the krogan," Adam sighed.

"You know how brutal their people are. Didn't you tell me you worked alongside with one during your time in the Alliance?"

"He was a hard ass, but Wrex wasn't a warmonger more like a strong idealist," said Adam. "In fact both he and Morda were friends, I believe they fought side-by-side with one another. Anyway that would explain how well they seem to be prospering without Nexus support."

"Tann, Jien wouldn't want prejudice to get in the way of the dream of the Initiative," said Addison. "And to be quite bluntly we need the krogan, probably now more than ever."

Adam nodded. "We need the extra muscle especially with the number of enemies we have in Heleus. The kett… the Roekaar… the exiles… the krogan would be powerful allies, especially since we don't know what else is out there in Andromeda."

Tann obviously could see that he was been outnumbered. "Fine, let's work out a deal with Morda, but I remain sceptical."

"We still have time before establishing the outpost, Scott need to find a way to reactivate the vault, sort out the water problem and deal with scavengers," said Adam.

"Elaaden sounds more dangerous place than Kadara," said Tann.

"I think it's a universal constant in Heleus, I mean so far all the planets we visited deathtraps I'm just hoping there aren't any more in Andromeda."


	34. Water Supply

After the handoff, Scott made his way to Kortik and found that Varka was with him.

"Pathfinder. You're back," said Kortik looking somewhat relieved.

"I set the lure. We should be in business," said Scott.

"Good. I already filled Varka in," he said gesturing to her.

"I don't like it, but I won't back down from a challenge," said Varka gruffly.

"Gren's another story. He refuses to fight with Varka."

"I'll talk to Gren. He'll come around," Scott assured them.

Varka laughed. "Good luck. Coward's afraid my fighting'll make him look bad."

Kortik looked sceptical. "I don't think you listen to an outsider, but it's worth a shot."

* * *

They went through the colony and found Gren outside landing pads.

"It's Gren, right?" Scott asked approaching him. "I'm the Pathfinder. There's a Rite of Union waiting for you."

"I told Kortik, now I'm telling you. I won't do it," Gren growled furiously.

"Varka already agreed to the rite," Scott pointed out.

"Don't care. I'm not fighting with that arrogant sat of rocks."

Scott shook his head and looked at Drack. "Help me out here, Drack."

Drack nodded and then turned to face Gren. "Kid, you have two choices. Charge into that arena—or listen to Varka Colin you a quadless coward for the rest of your life."

"So you're ganging up on me, too" Gren glared. "Any chance you'll give up and leave me alone?"

Scott shook his head. "You had to be stubborn. Now you're stuck with me."

"Thought so," Gren sighed. "Fine. If it gets everyone off my back, I'll perform the rite." He then immediately looked at Scott fiercely. "But I don't trust Varka to fight fair. The second that fiend is dead, she'll gun for me. I need a third party to keep her in check. Someone neutral. Like a Pathfinder."

"Me?" Scott stared placing a hand on his chest.

"That's right. I won't fight unless you do."

"What about my squad?"

"No squad. Just you, me and Varka."

"Guess I don't have much of a choice," Scott sighed.

* * *

Kortik and Varka agreed allow Scott to join in with the rite and soon they were making their way down into the arena. As Scott was fairly confident that they would be able to handle a single Fiend together, but of course it wasn't going to be that simple.

"Pathfinder," said Kortik. "Turns out that Fiend you lured was female. Brought two males with her."

Scott turned and saw that Fiends fiends were now in the arena and they looked a very hungry.

"You got to be kidding," Scott groaned.

Gren merely laughed.

"Now this is a fight!" said Varka with a smile.

Fighting against three Fiends wasn't exactly Scott's idea of fun, but thankfully Varka and Gren were working well together when they battled against them. In fact one of them had nearly grabbed Varka if Gren had insulted that the last second. Scott also refused himself to be outshined by couple of bickering krogan and fought just as hard as they were if not more so.

"Three Fiends," said Varka once the fight was over. "They'll be talking about this for years."

"You're tough one, Varka," Gren admitted. "Couple of those bites should've killed you."

"Almost did. Your quick shooting saved my hide."

Gren shrugged. "Yeah, well."

"Was that a compliment I heard?" Scott smirked.

"Don't look so smug," Varka growled.

"You're pretty impressive yourself, Pathfinder," Gren admitted.

Varka nodded. "Too bad you're not krogan. You'd make a good warlord."

Scott stood there with a dreamy look. "Warlord Ryder does have a nice ring to it."

Gren laughed. "Spoken like a krogan."

* * *

Scott and the others then soon left the colony and began making their way to reactivating the monoliths in order to get the vault started up. On the way they managed to save an Initiative patrol from a bunch of scavengers.

He also encountered another group of scavengers that were holed up in what can only be described as a small locker. Leader the pack was a man named Barret and he was unlike the other scavengers, he was more of a long-term thinker.

He also wanted Scott to help him with finding proper accommodations, something more defensible. Apparently another gang had located a base not too far way, but rather putting it to good use they were scrapping it for parts.

He also explained that the scavengers operate on the principle of getting bigger guns in order to overpower other scavenger groups. He also explained that the main reason why there were so many scavengers on Elaaden, was because they want to get away from Sloane's power grab.

Scott also wanted to know what his intentions were and he expressed that he hoped to begin trade with the krogan colony. He was also hoping that other exiles might join up with them, he wanted the scavengers to be organised rather than having so many wild groups causing so much anarchy.

Scott had managed to activate two of the monoliths and was now heading straight towards the third. He managed to locate more datapads mentioning Little Mouse and began mentioning that he had some kind of mystical power and the exile who had wrote these datapads was found dead.

Jaal looked at Drack looking somewhat confused. "So your granddaughter, Kesh, is superintendant of the Nexus. I thought the krogan all left."

Drack grunted. "Nexus brass would have loved to see Kesh off that station with most of us. My ru'shan's special. She's keeping them honest."

* * *

They eventually managed to find the third monolith now they were heading straight towards the vault. It was important to get it operational due to the lack of water and the extreme heat, if they wanted to establish an outpost alongside with the krogan colony.

They managed access the gravity well and made their way into the central chamber, birds getting through the door was a bit of a challenge. Scott had access some sort of sequence of terminals in the correct order in order to open the door.

It took some figuring out but Scott was eventually able to get the door open, but once inside they found themselves face-to-face with Remnant bots. Fortunately it was nothing they weren't used to and so they kept on pressing forward deeper into the vault.

They soon entered the central chamber where it's like all the previous vaults was large. Scott could see what appeared to be some sort of bridge that spanned all the way to the other side of the room and they appear to be an aqueduct in the very middle of it.

Also just like the main entrance there were many interfaces and activating them in the Pacific order created pillars allowing them to access more areas of the vault. Accessing these areas also provided him a step closer into accessing the purification chamber.

In one of these chambers he had access certain terminals in a certain type of row in order to open a door. According to SAM there was a force field behind the door which would deactivate the moment he activated the purification console.

Eventually Scott managed to reach his way to the purification chamber and activated the console and without wasting a single second and immediately made a run for it. Scott had to avoid getting hit by the flames that erupted from the vents and he was able to access the Remnant cache.

The purification field was practically above them with managed to access the console the deactivated. Once they made their way outside they found that the temperature had dropped drastically.

"Pathfinder, ambient temperature has dropped to 34 degrees Celsius and continues to decrease," SAM informed him. "Humility has increased by 21 percent."

"We can bring this place back to life," said Scott.

* * *

With the vault now active Scott decided that now was the time to make their way to the flophouse in order to eliminate the scavenger threat.

As they were making their way to the flophouse, Drack could tell that Cora was still reeling over what happened at the asari ark.

Drack looked at her. "Give yourself a break, Harper. No one's worth making yourself miserable over, especially Sarissa."

Cora looked immensely frustrated. "I should toss out every one of her damn battle manuals."

"Don't you dare. If those manuals made you this kind of fighter, it's be criminal to toss 'em."

Cora smiled at him. "Thanks, Drack."

* * *

They eventually reached the entrance to the Flophouse and they were forced to carry the rest of the way on foot.

"If the directions are correct, Elaaden's nastiest are hiding right through here," said Peebee.

"Elaaden will never be a safe place to settle unless they're gone," said Scott as he led them inside.

"Time to clean house."

"I can smell the violent and corruption from here," said Jaal distastefully.

"You are saying, 'honour amongst thieves?'" Scott asked as they infiltrated the base.

"Yeah, but it isn't true… ever," said Cora.

With that they immediately struck the scavengers patrolling some of the outer buildings and they do know what hit them. The moment they were down Scott immediately deactivated the security alarm, before reinforcements could show up.

They then continue to put on their advancement and countering more scavengers, who apparently had become aware of their presence. Unfortunately for them they were disorganised and ill-equipped so they can exactly stand much of a chance against them.

Unfortunately they had a Hydra mech supporting them so wasn't exactly smooth sailing, but to make things easier Scott accessed his Adept profile. He created a singularity in order to draw in the enemy forces and then combined it with a biotic charge to create a massive explosion of biotic power.

Jaal had managed to use his override ability in order to sabotage the Hydra mech leaving it open for Drack the charge right into it. Cora then tossed several grenades at its feet making the driver loses balance and then with one precise shot from Scott sniper rifle it exploded.

All that was left now were the surviving scavengers and without a leader to coordinate their efforts they were in disarray. Scott and his squad immediately took advantage of the confusion and continued silencing the alarms for rent reinforcements from arriving.

Scott then began accessing all of the security consoles in order to gain access to the storage room and it was chock-full of valuable supplies. Scott decided to send them to the Nexus once they establish an outpost.

They then had to access a terminal in order to deactivate the security protocols of the entire Flophouse, but the scavengers weren't going to give up their base that easily. How they attempted to stop them, but they charged in without thinking and without a proper plan they were slaughtered.

Now the security protocols off-line on the central command centre immediately stormed the place which held the last few scavengers. It turned out there was a leader within the command centre, a krogan named Strogjaw Grog, but obviously he wasn't a natural born one given the fact that they managed to slaughter all his men easily.

Drack wasted no time engaged him in single combat and Drack one with his overwhelming experience. Cora and Peebee continue to harass the scavengers with their biotic abilities which left Scott and Jaal to eliminate them.

The scavengers now dead they immediately began to access the controls in the command centre deactivated all security protocols. The scavengers no longer had a place to call home, which meant no doubt they would now slaughter each other rather than ganging up to attack the colony.

* * *

They were about to leave the Flophouse when they found an open comm signal discussing about Annea and the water problem on the planet.

"Had a thought," said a scavenger. "You think Annea has info about her water source in her office?"

"The one by the docks?" said a female scavenger sceptically. "Security's insane. We'll never get in there."

"Just trying to find an alternative to combing the wastes."

"Hey, did you make sure comms aren't set to wide broadcast?"

"Uh… What? Sh—"

Clearly the scavenger had finally used his brains and shut up the comm signal.

"Huh. Comms just went dead," said Scott.

"I knew she looked shifty!" said Peebee. "Keeping all the water from people? She's just plain on their despair."

Scott couldn't help but agree, the vault was back online, but it could take years until they get a fresh water source. "This impact long-term survival of everyone here. Krogan, exiles, it doesn't matter. We need to improve the situation if we can."

"Have scans revealed anything about buried groundwater?" Peebee asked.

"Those scavengers talked about the security around Anne's office. I bet there's something there," said Scott.

* * *

Theyimmediately left the Flophouse and headed back towards the Paradise, it was important that they investigated this water source.

"Too bad your people don't have biotics. But that EM ability of yours?" said Cora in wonder as she looked at Jaal

Jaal merely shrugged. "We all have it. It's useful, but not exciting.

Cora stared at him. "You make art with it, fight with it, blow up electronics!"

Jaal chuckled. "Well, when you put it that way, I suppose it has a beauty."

* * *

They finally reached the Paradise and very carefully began to approach Annea's office, the last thing they wanted was heard to know that they were trying to steal her business.

"I think this is Annae's office," said Scott as he approached the door.

"I'll be the lookout," Cora offered. "Check the door."

Scott approached the door and he wasn't entirely surprised to find that it was locked shut.

"As expected. It's locked," he said.

"As scan should tell you how best to proceed, Pathfinder," SAM advised.

Scott accessed his scan and found a junction lead leading away from the office and began to follow it. Following it proved to bear fruit as it led him to a terminal and he wasted no time in hacking it.

"Got the code for the office door," he said to the others.

They soon quickly made their way back to the door and Cora maintain her position as lookout. Scott inserted the code and unlocked the door without wasting a single second they entered inside.

"We're in," said Drack. "Let's be quick, in case Annea comes by."

Scott looked around her office hoping for some kind of clue to this water saucy heard so much about. He then found a datapad line on a desk and it mentioned an entrance to a vast lake. There was a navpoint attach that the pad is well, it looked as if they managed to find the source of Annea's water supply.

"Got the navpoint," he said looking back at the others. "Let's get out of here."

Without making it look too suspicious they wondered around the Paradise and encountered some very hostile exiles. Lexi expressed her concern, knowing about the psyche tests that everyone had to go through in order to get onto the Initiative and she was concerned that being in stasis long-term had some negative side-effects.

She asked Scott to scan a few of the exiles and he complied with her request. Using the scan she created a serum and asked Scott to give it to an exile. Scott found the ideal test subject for the serum, though convincing the scavenger to take it was quite the challenge but eventually he agreed. Lexi informed him that she would continue to monitor the exile and wait to see whether the serum had any results.

* * *

They soon made their way back to the Nomad and began to follow the navpoint to this underground lake. It was necessary for them to find it if they wish to establish the outpost, even the krogan were having a hard time expanding due to the limited lack of water. Scott knew that with the vault now active that they wouldn't have to worry about it in the long term, but the short-term was more a priority and they wouldn't survive without it.

Peebee began to explain more about her family to Drack.

"My mother had me extremely late in life," she explained. "She'd slowed down to the point where my elcor father was the quick-witted one."

"Your household must have been a hoot."

Peebee nodded. "That's why I'm here."

* * *

Following the navpoint they found a door carved in a rock face which led down a tunnel. They went down the tunnel and found pipelines in the wall face and following them led them to a large cavern with an underground lake. The lake was gigantic and there was no telling how deep it was and they could see some form of Remnant tech in the very centre with water pumping out of it.

"That a lot more water than I was expecting," said Drack.

Scott immediately began to scan the water appearing out of the Remnant tech and according to the standard the water was pure.

"Huh, I wonder what the Remnant builders' plans were?" Scott wandered.

"I'm disappointed, Pathfinder," said a voice behind them and they turned and found Annea approaching them with some of her goons in tow. "I thought you were someone I could trust. I welcomed you into my home, and you would pay my kindness by robbing me."

"Hey, I didn't take anything," Scott pointed out. "Left every single drop of water where I found it. Count them if you'd like."

Annea narrowed her eyes as she folded her arms. "Very glib. Do you know why I do this? My brother tried to help your people when they first came here. He showed them where to find shelter. Allow them to take freely from our water tanks. He was killed for his troubles. I won't be as foolish as Asgaar."

"Don't you think you're headed towards the same fate by restricting access to a necessity?" Scott questioned.

"If I die, so do they. There's not enough surface water on Elaaden. The scavengers respect no one. Not me, not you. But they do respect the planet." She then gestured the scavenger she had brought along behind her. "As long as they need me to survive, they live by my rules."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "You want me to forget everything I've seen?"

"Exactly. You say nothing. You allow me to protect myself and my home how I want."

"You expect me to do this just because you asking nicely?" Scott questioned.

"Your Nexus needs resources to survive. Elaaden is rich in those. What I gather, I will share. Just so long as Elaaden remains mine."

"How long have you known about this water?" Scott asked.

"Asgaar and I found it years ago, on a mining expedition," Annea explained. "The Remnant nearly killed us. I knew, even then, but I wanted to keep it a secret. It gave us an advantage. It took time to convince Asgaar, but he came around, eventually. I made him promise."

The truth of the matter was Scott wasn't gonna let this lie down, Annea only controlled the small outpost not the whole planet. He also didn't trust her to upheld her end of the bargain and there was no telling how she might react once the vault managed to fix the water problem.

"By keeping this secret, you're preventing anyone from establishing a real home here," Scott glared.

"I've allowed your krogans to stay," she pointed out.

"It shouldn't be about what you allow. It's not up to you."

"So now I have to sit by and what you destroy everything I've built?" She then approached Scott and glared at him furiously. "I will hound you every step of the way! This isn't over!"

She then fired a powerful burst of electromagnetic and then turned her scavengers. "Get them! Kill them if you can!"

The scavengers immediately opened fired and Scott and the others immediately hid behind cover. Scott saw Annea running out of the tunnel, clearly she had no confidence in her goons fighting ability and it proved to be well founded. The scavengers were completely overwhelmed when Cora performed a biotic charge and practically fell to pieces when krogan charged at them.

"Great," said Scott when the last of the scavengers fell. "Annea got away. What now?"

"Inform the Nexus," Cora suggested. "With time and the right people in charge, we could make real change here."

Scott nodded. "SAM?"

"As you wish, Pathfinder," said SAM. "I have relayed the information to the Nexus."

"Let's hope this works out for the best."

* * *

On the Nexus, Adam was filling in on the situation on Elaaden with Addison, Kesh and Kandros.

"Pathfinder Ryder has successfully managed to deal with the scavengers, they are now disorganised and we should keep it that way," said Adam.

Kandros nodded in agreement. "I'll send an apex team to help keep them confused, I'm sure that the krogan would also want to work together."

"What about the water problem?" Addison asked.

"Ryder managed to find a suitable water source that should sort out any short-term problems," said Adam. "Though we could do with the team to look after the Paradise, we need to find out if Annea was hiding anything else."

"I'll send someone down to take over management of the outpost," said Kesh.

Addison then rose to her feet. "Then I had better get everything prepped in order to establish the outpost."

Adam nodded. "The krogan have already delivered terms of a new partnership, I've already looked over them and they seem quite reasonable. They won't be officially part of the Nexus more like mercenaries, but considering how we do things of its quite the olive branch."

Addison nodded. "I'll convince Tann that this arrangement is suitable for both parties."

"At least that's one problem we don't have to content with now," Adam sighed. "There were still a long ways to go, but at this pace all of our problems should disappear in a blink of an eye."


	35. Taming a Desert

It was easy to find an ideal location for the outpost, there was a lot of open ground next to the colony. Once the outpost blocks were set up Scott was facing Addison's hologram and she looked quite pleased.

"You really did it," she said impressively. "Almost a civil war, and you brought them back."

"But it's all about the resources. No poetry, right?" Scott questioned.

"I consider the krogan a permanent loss. Too many egos involved. Thankfully my ledgers don't care how they get filled. If I can retroactively call the krogan colony an outpost, that's a win. But that practicality is not universal. Tann will hate this."

"I'm not interested in opinions that don't see the value here," said Scott bluntly.

"Good," Addison nodded. "Because there will be a lot of them. But not for me. This will be our last outpost to find, but New Tuchanka helps immeasurably. And… it will undoubtedly draw one of Dr Kennedy's trackers. Search the Zaubray system. She and her child are still a priority. But for now, I need your voice. To remind them what this meant. Get the flags waving."

"This seems more important than that."

"It's about settling a tone, not telling the whole story."

"Thanks to the krogan doing what krogan do—survive despite and in spite of everything—we have another home. It's not tame, it's not safe, but it brings the dream back. New Tuchanka."

"One for the record's Pathfinder. Addison out."

* * *

Scott then began making the rounds to see how well everyone was doing, he found a former scavenger named Boomerang. He was in charge of getting the resources they needed, he was grateful that the Initiative allowed him a second chance and he mentioned how his old smugglers again just couldn't get rid of him no matter how hard they tried.

Scott then found Anixian, who was studying the weather patterns on Elaaden.

"You're the one that got the vault running, right?" he asked. "I have to say, when I heard about this place, I didn't think it would be viable. But now that I've seen what the vault's already done, I'm daring to hope," he said.

"A few more years here, and you'll think of Elaaden as home," said Scott.

"I believe it."

"What are you studying here?" Scott asked curiously.

"The evolving climate of Elaaden and the possibility of water," Anixian explained. "There are already underground pockets. Nasty, brackish stuff, but it can be purified. My job is to see if it can someday reach the surface. Can you imagine? Rivers—maybe even lakes—on Elaaden."

"That would be huge," Scott admitted.

"Clouds—and soil that can hold water. That's all we need. Let's hope the vault provides."

"Sounds as if the vault's made a big difference so far," Scott noted.

"That is an understatement," said Anixian as he continued to go through his findings. "Since you activated the vault, either observed the beginnings of cloud formations. Some of them are even nimbus clouds. Rain-bearing. Months from now, we could see real rainfall."

"Rainy weather on Elaaden. Can't even picture it," said Scott stunned.

"I can. And it's beautiful."

* * *

Scott then found a female salarian doctor running tests on the krogan. She turned around the moment he entered the block and judging from the look on her face she had been expecting someone else.

"Oh. I thought you'd be my patient from the colony. She's 20 minutes late," she said.

"The colony?" Scott frowned. "Do the krogan really need a doctor?"

"Not for injuries. A fertility specialist. Dr Mesha Lannok," she said shaking his hand. "I'm working with the krogan to maximise their new, more lenient birth restrictions? But I can't do anything if they don't show up for their appointments."

"I'm surprise you're working to help krogan fertility," said Scott rather surprised.

She narrowed her eyes. "Why? Because I'm salarian? I want the krogan to thrive here just as much as they do. The Initiative may not agree with me, but I'm doing whatever I can to lessen the genophage."

"Don't worry. I want the krogan to make a live here just as much as you. I didn't mean any offence," he said apologetically.

"Sorry. I'm so used to defending my stance. But I'm glad you agree. The krogan have a real shot in Heleus. Better than they had back home. It's up to the Initiative to help them along."

"Have you had any births in the colony yet?" Scott asked.

She shook her head. "No luck so far. But it's early. Believe it or not, there's a deep ingrained psychological pattern to colonisation. Birth won't happen 'til the krogan feel secure. It's a biological reflex. Fortunately Administrator Kingsman has provided me with a stepping stone on a cure for the genophage."

"How did you manage to get his hands on that kind of information?" said Scott rather surprised.

"Apparently he got it for me salarian doctor by the name of Mordin Solas," she explained. "Apparently one of his apprentices was working on a cure, though his methods were extreme. They managed to stop the tests and saved the data, it's not complete, but it makes my job easier to find a cure."

Scott decided to make a mental note to ask Adam more details about this cure.

He found the outpost engineer Jonah Park, who was assisting the with the krogan colony with growing crops. Apparently both he and Vorn went down like a house on fire, it was reassuring to know that the Initiative and the krogan were working together harmoniously.

* * *

Scott then met up with the outpost leader, an asari named Kariste Archana. Apparently part of the deal that was made between the Initiative and the krogan was that while Morda has sovereignty, it had been agreed that the outpost would have its own leadership.

"Kariste Archana, Andromeda Initiative," she said shaking Scott's hand. "Here to oversee operations—and attempt to repair relations between the Nexus and the Nakmor clan. It is a tremendous accomplishment, securing their cooperation."

"We can't afford to stay divided. We need to work together to survive."

"I understand, and I promise to do everything I can to maintain relations," she promised.

"How's the situation?" Scott asked.

"Actually, I have a concern. There's a Remnant Architect in the area. You might have even seen it on your way in. If it detects us, or the krogan, it's going to attack."

"I'll see what I can do," Scott promised.

"Thank you, Ryder. In the meantime, I'll have our security on alert. It comes down to a fight, we'll fight."

* * *

Scott decided to waste no time in dealing with the Architect, it would appear that activating a Remnant would awaken an Architect. It was paramount that they took down the Architect before it caused any problems to both the outpost and the colony.

Stars and the others got into the Nomad and began tracking down the Architect, which wasn't difficult. The Architect was currently flying over some Remnant ruins and it appeared to have some form of control over them as they kept on forming barriers and platforms out of nowhere.

They began to engage the Architect using the same principles as they use with the previous ones, aim for the conduit on its legs. This Architect appeared to also drop several grenades down on top of them forcing them to give a wide berth before they exploded.

Scott managed to get in close towards one of the conduit on its legs and tossed several grenades and then fired his Remnant altered assault rifle cutting a beam right through its armour. Once the continent was destroyed the Architect took off into the air, but it landed only just a few hundred yards away.

Scott got as close as he could and Jaal improved their shield with his electromagnetics which was a good thing considering it started a fire lasers down on top. To improve their odds Scott immediately sent Zap to give them a little extra firepower and Cora and Peebee performed some extra strong barriers improving their chances.

The Architect also sent some Remnant bots to attack them, but Drack immediately charged in towards them smashing them to bits. This allowed the others to focus on the Architect's head conduit and they managed to achieve some massive amount of damage. They then focused on its second leg component and managed to destroy it.

Just like before the Architect took off into the air and began chasing after it. Scott then quickly activated his cloak in order to get in close towards the conduit and used an overload and concussive round combination to create a massive electrical explosion.

They eventually managed to destroy the leg conduit and then focused all their remaining firepower onto it head. The Architect kept on firing lasers and dropping grenades down on top of them, but Scott and more manoeuvrability and managed to outflank it and eventually destroyed its head conduit.

He then collapsed Scott immediately rushed over towards it interface with it and just like before it dropped a cache of Remnant tech before it flew off into the atmosphere. Inside the cache was another Remnant data core.

Scott then went back to the outpost and informed Kariste that the Architect was now pacified and she was immensely grateful to him.

* * *

Scott then decided to head out deep into the desert and on the way he and Nexus scientist called Nora Tallis. Apparently her shuttle had crashed down a few days ago due to overheat and then she ran out of water. In desperation she traded a part of the ship for some water to a bunch of scavengers, but then she realised that she had sold her thruster.

Scott offered to take her back to the Nexus, but she was adamant about not leaving her shuttle behind. In the end Scott had to agree to reacquire her thruster and she happily gave him the navpoint to their camp.

Unfortunately when Scott reached the camp he found that all but one of the scavengers had been killed. According to the survivor a smuggler by the name of Axius had slaughtered everyone, remembered Boomerang mentioning the guy. Apparently Axius and his gang made a living by raiding other scavenger camps killing everyone and stealing everything not nailed down. The survivor was more than willing to give him the navpoint, but claimed it was nothing more than a fools errand.

They managed to find Axius camp and he immediately attacked them the moment they came into sight. Unfortunately for him Scott and the others were far better equipped and have a lot more discipline, plus they had an large angry krogan on their side selected tip the balance more into their favour.

They managed to locate Tallis shuttle thruster inside some shipping containers and elimination of Axius would certainly make the situation on the planet better. They returned the thruster to her and she immediately began to install it on her shuttle.

* * *

"You have a huge task, to responsibly settle all your people in Heleus," said Jaal as they dried over the dunes.

"It seems incredible sometimes, the idea of making places to live?" said Cora. "Even though we've already done it. There's so much hope riding on us."

Jaal nodded. "Hm. Speaking for the resistance, I know what that's like."

They kept on going but then when they went over dune something affected the Nomad engines.

"Whoa," said Scott as he looked the others. "Feel that? The Nomad's really struggling."

* * *

Scott kept on pressing forwards, but after every few seconds the engine kept on cutting out. Eventually got so bad that Scott had no choice but to stop and call the Tempest.

"Tempest, this is Ryder," he said. "The Nomad broke down in the middle of nowhere. We're stuck out here. Could use a pickup."

"Sure thing, Ryder," said Kallo. "Just let me… oh, that's not good."

"What happened?"

"Not sure," said Kallo sounding confused. "Problem with one of the thrusters. You'll have to hang tight while we figure out what's wrong."

"Great…" Scott moaned.

"Hello there!" said a voice over the comm. "Looks like you can use a boost!"

"Who the hell is that?" said Scott as they got out of the Nomad.

"Vehicle trouble, huh?" said the mysterious voice. "Gotta be careful in these parts."

Scott couldn't help but notice the timing and he had a feeling that this mysterious voice had a hand in their breakdown. "We're armed and ready for any trouble we might come across," Scott warned.

"Oh don't worry. So am I. I've seen this before. Pretty common out here, what with all the scavengers. I may just have the part you need to get you up and running. I'll give you a navpoint to my camp. It's just around the bend."

"We're in the middle of nowhere. How did you just happen to see us?" Scott suspiciously.

"There'll be plenty of time for questions at my camp."

Scott didn't really like the idea, but it was better than hanging around in the desert for who knows how long into the Tempest was up and running.

"Thanks for this. I guess we owe you one."

"Don't worry about it. Happy to help a fellow human."

Drack frowned and gave a suspicious grant.

Before Scott made his way to this mysterious helper, he decided to contact the Tempest.

"How's it going over there? Can we get left?" Scott asked.

"Gil decided to make some… adjustments while we were docked," said Kallo sounding annoyed. "The ship's grounded until further notice."

"Ryder, it's Gil," said Gil sounding a little guilty. "Sorry about this. Thought you'd be gone a while and… yeah…"

"This is why we have protocols, Gil," Kallo snapped. "Maintenance is scheduled."

"If you'd come down and help me…"

"Someone needs to turn the key—so to speak."

"This would never happen to angara tech," Jaal grumbled.

"Patience is a virtue… or something," Scott sighed.

Unfortunately, both Gil and Kallo hand switched off their comms meaning that they could hear the argument as they walked.

"Great. Now the consoles blinking red," said Gil.

"Did you try turning it off and on again?" Kallo asked.

"Don't you think that the _first_ thing I'd tried?"

"Hey, don't get testy. I'm just trying to help."

"Something is up with this guy," said Drack as they approached their mysterious callers encampment, who was wearing scavenger armour.

"Components are scarce out here, but this board should do the trick. My backup," he said as he pulled out the component for them. "Just swap it out with your old one. She should stay as good as new."

"Thanks. A friendly face is the last thing I'd expect out here," said Scott looking at him suspiciously.

"Wow, your nice one," he said sounding rather surprised. "Listen, though, before we go any further… Maybe you can tell for my fancy suit, but I must scav, same as any other out here—except I'm better with my hands than most. Even build a special EMP. I push a button, it fries any vehicle that gets too close."

Scott wasn't entirely surprised. "You don't say…"

"Then I strip the vehicle, and, um, 'dispatch' anyone who doesn't want me to strip said vehicle. Quite the racket."

"Why are you admitting all this?"

"Because look at you," he said gesturing to their armour and weapons. "Good as I am, I can't handle that fight. Figured I'd offer what I can do help you back on your way. No fuss, no mess, no hard feelings. For a price, of course."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Do you pull this scam often?" Scott asked.

"I don't usually wait long enough talk. The dead go all in, so consider yourself lucky."

Sadly for him Scott had a counteroffer. "We need that board. And I can't let you keep doing this to people."

"If not me, someone's gonna profits. But suit yourself."

He then immediately went to retrain his rifle, but Scott was too quick with his pistol and fired a bullet in his stomach killing him instantly.

"Let's collect that board and get out of here," said Scott as he put his pistol back in its holster.

The immediately grabbed the board. "I bet he has a whole case of the somewhere."

"It's sad how some choose the live," said Jaal.

They made their way back to the Nomad and thankfully the new board worked on the soon back on the move again. Also they could no longer hear Gil and Kallo complaining to one another indicating that they had switched off their comms.

* * *

They continue to scour the desert when suddenly they saw something that gave them chills. Laid out in the sand were dozens of stasis pods.

"Damn," said Cora.

"Stasis pods from Ark Natanus," said SAM.

"Are any of them alive?" Scott asked.

"It's difficult to obtain a clear reading on all pods at once," said SAM. "We should investigate." When they got closer to the stasis pods SAM had even worse news. "No lifeforms detected, Pathfinder."

"They're gone," said Cora.

"SAM. We should have Macen's genetic profile in the Initiative database," said Scott as he began to scan the stasis pods. "Let's check it against the pods."

Scott continued to scan all the pods, but none of them had a match to Macen's DNA. However, one of them was still operational and Scott wasted no time to get it open.

"Help me get it open," he said as he tried to fiddle with the controls.

"Pathfinder, the body has no vitals," SAM reminded him.

Scott sighed, but he remained focused on the mission. "SAM, check the pod's history."

"According to the final log, this stasis pod was jettisoned from Ark Natanus," said SAM.

"Because of the Scourge?" Drack assumed.

"The timeline doesn't match," said SAM. "This pod was rejected long after Natanus was reported missing."

"The stasis pod were dumped for a reason," said Scott.

"Could've been dead already," Drack pointed out.

"We should update Avitus," said Scott. "He'll want to know what we found."

They went deeper into the desert and then found an old angara ruin, which was a bit of a surprise. They scoured the ruin and found what appeared to be an ancient star map, at least according to Jaal. Scott decided to keep the Star map in order to present to Avela the next time they were on Aya.

* * *

They started to head out of the desert and Peebee looked at Jaal.

"Jaal, your people have been fighting the kett for a long time," she said

"Since long before my birth."

"Are you encouraged that you have allies now?" Peebee asked. "Us, I mean."

Jaal pondered for a moment. "Mm, it's better not to die alone. Yes."

Peebee stared at him. "Wow. You don't think we can win?"

Jaal shrugged. "This isn't a typical war. Therefore, winning won't be typical."

* * *

Scott decided to check on that outpost that Barrett wanted for him to secure. It was certainly a very defensible position clearly the scavengers inside weren't using it to its fullest potential. So they started to hit them hard and quick before they knew what hit them.

The scavengers did call for reinforcements but they weren't much help as Scott and the others had managed to secure key positions within the outpost. Scott then located a locked door, curious to see what was behind it you managed to unlock it and discovered a hoard of weapons.

There was some debate whether Barrett knew about this arsenal were not, but Scott decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. They returned to Barrett and his crew and informed him of the weapons, it was a good thing they did because no sooner had they moved in that they were immediately attacked and those weapons provide them with additional firepower.

They had also heard rumours of scavengers messing around with Remnant tech and Peebee much insisted that they investigated. They soon reached the site of Remnant ruins were scavengers were busy dismantling the structure.

"Ryder, the scavengers are dismantling the Remnant tech," said Peebee.

"Is that a problem?" Scott asked.

"Normally, no. But if they get their hands on a Remnant core, it could become unstable and attract the Scourge."

Scott had just managed to fix the planet he wasn't in a bunch of stupid scavengers wreck everything he had accomplished.

"How do we stop it?"

"I have no idea."

"Pathfinder, I could modify your omni-tool to disable the cores and prevent them from reacting," said SAM.

Scott nodded. "Do it. Let's go fix this."

Of course before they could reach the cores they had to fight against the scavengers and they weren't about to give up their territorial. It was a hard fight, but it was nothing that Scott and the others can handle.

One of the scavengers were taking care of he began to jump from platform to platform in order to getting close towards the cores. Unfortunately reacting with the cores awakened Remnant bots which immediately attacked them.

"There that should do it," said Peebee one Scott activated the last of the cores.

"Pathfinder, I detect scavenger interference at additional Remnant sites," said SAM.

Scott sighed. "They never make it easy for me. Let's go to these other sites."

They follow the navpoints to the other Remnant sites where the scavengers were operating. It was basically the same drill with the other side, kill the scavengers, deactivate the cores and fight against the Remnant bots that were awakened.

"We did it," said Scott as he deactivated the last of the cores at the last of the Remnant sites. "The cores are safe."

"We dodged a big one, Ryder," said Peebee relieved. "Thank you."

* * *

They soon returned back to the Paradise and found that it was under new management. The man in charge of the Paradise now was called Callingwood and under his management place a change completely.

"Good to see you, Pathfinder," he said. "Director Addison and Superintendent Kesh gave me the task of overseeing operations here. With luck, we'll soon see some changes on this trading post."

"Now that Annea's gone, what are you trying to do here?" Scott asked.

"I'm sorting through Annea's books and forwarding what I can to the Nexus," he explained. "The plan is to maintain this trading post and offer support to the krogan colony. Later on, we may use it as a base to expand Nexus mining operations on Elaaden."

"What are you going to do about the water situation on Elaaden?"

"The water you found is being distributed fairly. People can expect to receive as much water as they need when they come here. Regardless of who they are."

"Even the scavengers?"

"Even them. They have been advised that any abuse of the privilege may result in it being taken away. They seem to understand, for now."

"Have you encountered any resistance? Any violence? Is everything okay?"

"We have enough guards and soldiers to put down any violent opposition. For now it seems to be working. Perhaps we can rehabilitate the population of the planet. But that is a long ways off."

Scott nodded. "Well, I'll leave you to it."

* * *

Scott then met an angara engineer by the name of Sjaan, he had previously assisted Annea with the water dispensers and he admitted that he had like the way that she had run things. Of course now with the Initiative taking over the outpost, there wasn't much for him to do.

"If you want to make a difference again, the Resistance needs recruits on Voeld," Scott pointed out.

"The Resistance? It's a nice thought, but I doubt they'll take a lowlife like me," he said doubtfully.

"With your skills, Evfra will welcome you," said Jaal. "We don't turn away those who want to fight."

Sjaan looked at him stunned. "You're a member?"

Scott plays down hand on Jaal back and smiled. "You're looking at one of the best fighters in the Resistance."

"Is that so…" He loved his chin pondering. "Voeld, huh? Guess it'll be a change from all this sand." All right, fine. I'll checkout the camp. See what I can do."


	36. Lost But Not Forgotten

**I made a mistake in a Little Things That Matter, but I have fixed that by adding extra content in Kadara Port.**

* * *

When they returned to the Tempest they found that Gil and Kallo had got the ship up and running and they soon took off.

Scott then checked in with Drack to find out exactly how the negotiations were going between the krogan colony and the Nexus.

"Just talked to Kesh," said Drack. "Looks like some of the clan are back at the Nexus. Hired on as mercs instead of part of the Initiative, but still. Good call you made, letting her keep the drive core."

"New dawn for the krogan, huh?" Scott smiled.

"Never thought I'd see the day. Sovereign krogan as equal allies. My mother would have improved."

Scott then asked a bit more about his combat experience and he revealed that fire worked well against heavy armour. He then slightly mentioned that he himself had been set on fire once. Scott immediately asked for more details and Drack was more than willing to share, apparently 400 years ago that he and his outfit had been pinned down with a skirmish against the never merc group. Drack then did his usual thing, charging in head-on to breach their barricade and then let loose with his flamethrower and the immediately began running away screaming. It was only until after the battle that he realised that he had crashed through a shipment of turian brandy which had ignited and due to his fixed skin he didn't even notice.

* * *

Scott then decided that it was time to contact Avitus, he needed to inform him on what he found on Elaaden.

"Ryder," said Avitus as his hologram appeared. "I was just about a call you."

"Everything all right?" Scott asked.

"I've got numbers—coordinates—flashing in my head. I think it's an SOS… from Macen," he explained.

"It could be coming from your SAM implant," said Scott.

"He's sending me his location."

"We did find evidence that Natanus may be intact."

Avtius looked up. "What evidence?"

"A bunch of stasis pods were jettisoned from the ark. No survivors. Bart the log shows that it happened long after Natanus hit the Scourge."

"Someone still flying the damn thing."

Scott felt as if 'flying' was a bit too strong a word for this situation. "Or keeping it floated, at least."

"Here are the coordinates from my implant," said Avtius as he send the coordinates. "Meet me there. We'll find answers."

* * *

Before leaving the system, Scott decide to scan the system for any trackers left by Dr Kennedy and indeed found one in the system.

"Just detected a ZK Tracker," said Suvi as she launched a probe.

"Scans ready," said Scott. "We need Dr Kennedy's location."

"Understood. Believe me."

They managed to get the tracker and for once and explode. Unfortunately it had been tampered and they had received a radio signal which sounded angaran.

"—attached. We find the source, this tech will give us Initiative access. The breeder is also a symbolic target. No mercy."

"Roekaar targeting Dr Kennedy," said Scott horrified. "Suvi, do we have her?"

"Negative! We need another tracker."

"Damn it."

They also discover that hovering over Elaaden was the Architect which was now completely harmless.

* * *

They then set a course towards the coordinates that Avitus gave them and they found themselves at the Remav System. Scott had a feeling that it wasn't a coincidence that they were brought the same system which housed the former turian golden world and on a hunch he began scanning over the ruined planet.

That's when they found the Natanus and it looks in pretty bad shape, there were multiple hull breaches and there was no signs of any life support.

"That's… the turian ark," Scott stared. "It seemed better days."

"Incoming call," said SAM.

"Pathfinder. Think we're on the right track," said Avitus' voice.

"No kidding," said Scott. "Is it safe to board?"

"Only one way to find out. I'll meet you inside."

* * *

They soon made their way to the docking bay and landed very carefully. According to initial scans the Natanus was practically falling apart, there was no way they would be able to tow the ark back to the Nexus, but it was possible for recovery team to retrieve this stasis pods.

Scott found that Avitus was already waiting for them in the docking bay.

"Limited power. Life-support's busted. Surprise there's any gravity at all," said Avitus as they made their way down the corridors.

Scott looked at him. "This can't be easy to see."

"I'm not really a feelings type of guy, Ryder."

"Even so…"

"Let's just find Macen." He then frowned slightly as it would the window and saw H-047c in front of them. "H-047c. It was supposed to be the turian homeworld Heleus."

"Like Habitat 7," Scott nodded.

"Whoever was piloting the ark wanted to get here no matter the cost."

"They wanted to find home."

"It's not really a home if no one is left to live there,"Avitus pointed out. He then turned back down towards the corridor. "Come on. Speculation won't get us anywhere."

"We're lucky this part of the ark survived," said Scott.

"Looks can be deceiving, Pathfinder," said SAM. "The hull is barely holding together."

"Thanks, SAM. Always a ray of sunshine," said Scott sarcastically.

"I could provide an analysis via the scanner, Pathfinder," SAM offered.

Scott activated his scan and scanned the door and discovered that it still had power.

"Hey! This door still got power," he said.

"I wouldn't open that, Pathfinder—it leads to space," SAM advised. "Perhaps you could divert the power to a different door?"

Scott then made his way to the door that would lead them to the research room, but the power was out.

"Locked," Scott looking back at Avitus. "Needs power to open."

"Something's gotta still be online in this wreck," said Avitus.

Scott made his way to a terminal began diverting the power from that door to the door that would lead them to the research room. Scott made his way to the door and entered the room and found a console that still had some power.

"This one's still got juice," said Scott as he began to access it.

"Looks pretty busted," said Avitus looking over his shoulder. "Think your SAM can get us in?"

"Only one way to find out."

"I found the log from Dea Praeton, the ark's captain," SAM informed them. "The video is corrupt, but I can recover the audio."

"Play it," Avitus ordered.

"Something's tearing the Natanus apart—half the cryo-chamber is gone," said the voice of Dea Praeton. "Trying to get everyone awake to the escape pods. Spirits, there's no time. Find Macen!"

"Dea was abandoning ship," said Scott once the recording finished.

"She wouldn't leave unless the situation was dire," said Avitus. "Natanus didn't get hit on its own. We need to know what happened next."

"The rest the date on the console is corrupt," said SAM. "Perhaps we find another—or the ark's SAM node…"

"All right. Let's keep looking," said Scott.

They soon made their way out of the research room and Scott began to access the door that would lead them to the atrium, unfortunately there was no power.

Scott groaned. "This one also needs power."

"Maybe we can use the same trick as last time?" Avitus suggested. "Divert power from something else?"

Before doing that Scott wanted access the other door and found that it did have power, unfortunately the entrance was blocked.

"Well, we're not going that way," said Scott.

* * *

Scott made his way back into the research room and began diverting power from the blocked door to the door with no power. With the door now fully powered they could now enter the atrium and found the place was as much as a wreck as the rest of the ship.

Scott then noticed a working console nearby. "Avitus, over here!"

"There's still life in this one," said Avitus as they approached the console.

Scott immediately began to access it and managed to play a recording.

"SA… SAM. How are we doing—" said a voice.

"Macen," Avitus gasped. He then looked at Scott. "Bring it back!"

"The video's is corrupt on this one too," said Scott.

"What about audio?"

"Repairing now. One moment, please," said SAM.

Scott then looked at Avitus and can help but notice that he was anxious. "We're going to find him, Avitus."

"Macen. He's… more than Pathfinder to me," said Avitus.

Scott got that impression, but he was really hoping that he was prepared for the worse. That being said they really needed a Pathfinder in order to locate the remaining turian stasis pods that have been scattered throughout Heleus and they needed a new home now that Habitat 5 could only support life.

"Playing audio," said SAM.

"SAM. How far to Avi's pod?" Macen asked.

"300 metres," said the SAM of the turian ark.

"An easy stroll, then," Macen joked.

That's when they heard something in the background and it didn't sound particularly good.

"Dammit," Macen cursed. "Maybe not so easy."

"Where's the rest of it?" Avitus demanded.

"That's all I could recover," said SAM.

"Damn it!" Avitus cursed.

"He was looking for your pod," said Scott looking at him. "Do you remember, anything before waking up on Havarl?"

Avitus shook his head in frustration. "I told you. My first memory was clawing out of my stasis pod."

"Then we keep looking."

Scott was having doubts whether they would find Macen at all now, because from what they could hear he was injured. Plus Scott imagined that walking through the corridors of the ark was a bit hazardous considering that they had just hit the Scourge.

* * *

With that they decided to make their way to SAM Node, hoping that the Natanus SAM could provide them with more answers.

"That door leads to the SAM Node," Avitus informed them pointing at the door in question. "We've got to get in there."

"Surprise. It's locked," said Scott as he tried open the door.

Scott then re-disputed power from the door that led to the Pathfinder's quarters to the door of SAM Node and it immediately opened. Without hesitation the opened the door and rushed inside and approached the SAM hologram which was thankfully still online.

"SAM! Where's the Pathfinder? Where's Macen?" Avitus asked frantically.

"Avi. Avi. Avi. Commence. Stars," said SAM of the Natanus.

"'Avi,' isn't that what Macen called you?" Scott asked looking at Avitus.

"He's the only one who calls me that," said Avitus.

Clearly their relationship was more than just mentor and protégé, though Scott had an inkling even before they step through the door. It made Scott wonder how intimate the relationship truly was, but now was not the time.

"My counterpart is suffering from severe trauma," SAM informed them. "If I partition the damage, it may be able to speak with us."

"Be careful," Scott warned. "I don't want to lose this SAM because we rushed for answers."

It took a few moments, but SAM was able to stabilised his counterpart in the hologram appeared to have stable.

"Avitus Rix. Welcome home," said SAM.

"SAM, Macen sent coordinates to this location. I need to find him," Avitus explained.

"You are mistaken. I send the coordinates."

Scott didn't like with the way this conversation was turning. "What do you mean _you_ send the coordinates?"

"The Pathfinder ordered me to help Avitus find a home for the turians. I located our destination, H-047c, then sought out Avitus.

"Why would Macen do that?" Avitus frowned.

"It was his last request."

Avitus turned to Scott. "This thing's still busted. It doesn't know what it's talking about."

Scott had a feeling that this SAM was working just perfectly and Avitus was just refusing to accept the truth. In true Scott had a feeling that this might have been the case the moment they step foot on the ark, but there was only one way to fully know.

"We should have access to Macen's logs. Maybe there's something in there," said Scott.

SAM men began playing the rest of Macen's logs for all them to hear.

"Avi," said Macen coughing ferociously. "Whatever we hit, a piece of its shredded my suit. Stings like hell, but spirits, it's beautiful. I need you to go on for both of us. Don't let that temper get the better of you. SAM. Commence transfer."

"Yes, Pathfinder," said SAM.

"Even the stars look brighter—"

That was the end of the log and suddenly everything started to make sense.

"He died before the transmission was complete," said Scott looking at Avitus. "That must be the source of SAM's trama."

"Why bring me here? What was the point?" said Avitus shaking his head.

"To complete the transfer. The turians need a Pathfinder," said SAM.

Avitus shook his head. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" said Scott loudly.

"I never thought I'd get the job," Avitus admitted. "My whole career, I worked alone. I don't know how to lead people. I don't _want_ to lead people."

"Avitus. I've seen you protect settlers. You found the turian ark," Scott pointed out. "You've already been playing the part of Pathfinder. Just without the title."

"Title that belongs to Macen."

"Which he wanted you to have. Rejecting it won't bring him back."

Avitus still looked uneasy. "What if I let him down?"

"You can only do that by walking away."

Avitus groaned in frustration. "Damn it. You're right."

"Shall I begin transfer?" SAM asked.

Scott shook his head. "It'll be safe on the Nexus. Suvi, call Tann. We need a shuttle to pick up the SAM node." He then looked directly at Avitus. "Tell him we found the turian Pathfinder."

With that they left the ark.

* * *

On the Nexus, Adam had just informed Kandors of the situation of the Natanus.

"I can't believe it, Macen is dead," said Kandros shaking his head.

"That makes three Pathfinder is now," Adam sighed. "We're going to need a set of arrangements for the SAM Node, I've already talked to Kesh on this matter. We're thinking of placing the node in one of the abandoned warehouses, until we can find something more suitable."

"And the ark?"

Adam shook his head. "It's barely holding together, large chunks of it is missing not to mention half of the stasis pods."

"Sounds as if the next step is trying to locate although stasis pods."

"And that will be Avitus' mission now as well as finding a home. Not only for them but for the quarians when they show up, it had been agreed that they would share the world until we could find another suitable plan for colonisation. Sadly all those plans are now out the window."

"We don't even know when they'll were live," Kandros pointed out. "I suppose we should be grateful that we have a Pathfinder at all."

"You should thank Scott for that, it had a little persuasion for him to take the job apparently," said Adam.

"I understand that when you are working with Commander Shepard you were hunting down his mentor," said Kandros looking at him.

Adam sighed. "Believe me I still have nightmares about it, I keep on thinking that so much death could have been avoided if the Council had listened to the Commander in the first place."

"I've heard the stories, but I wouldn't mind a first based account of the events."

"Maybe one drunk sometime," Adam chuckled. "Right now we need a make sure that Avitus has everything he needs to carry on his mission."

"More paperwork," Kandros groaned.

"That's the downside with these jobs, spend most of your time net high in paperwork," Adam joked.


	37. All In

Everyone was still reeling over about what they discovered on the Natanus and Vetra was taking it harder than anyone.

"Still thinking about the turian ark," she said to Scott. "Macen and Avitus. I hope Avitus is doing all right."

"After losing someone like that, can anyone ever be 'all right'?" Scott asked.

"I hope he—what did dad used to say?—'look to those who look to him, and together, be uplifted.'" She then blinked in surprise. "Wow. I… can't believe I remember that."

"So why weren't you on the turian ark?" Scott asked curiously.

"Our dad left Palaven with us long before the ark even existed," she explained. "I don't know if we really count as members of Turian society anymore. But who needs all those rules anyway, right?"

Scott had received an email from Liam, apparently something big had happened. Clearly it was important because when Scott made his way to Liam's pad he found that he was having a conversation with Bradley.

"Come on. I need a way out of this," said Liam's voice.

"Not sure how I can help," said Bradley.

"Something I should know about?" Scott asked as he entered.

"Hey!" said Liam quickly cutting off communication to Bradley. "I was just… How are you doing? I'm… great. Just…" He looked as if he was trying really hard to find an excuse, but he collapsed in on himself. "I told you I'd screwed up. And I have. Remember Verand? My contact in the angara? She's gone. Her whole group is gone. Sudden. So, yeah. Up for a rescue? Because if we don't, we could be next."

Scott frowned. "Of course we are. Why wouldn't we go after them?"

Liam rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Because… I gave Verand Nexus data and nav-points."

"Why would you do that?" Scott asked.

"We need to know how to live here. I tried asking. I tried taking. No one would help 'outsiders.' So I took initiative. Gave her data and tech so she could mod it. Verand was… she _is_ a good risk. But if pirates interrogate her or… barter her to the kett—it's our heads."

Scott could see the problem, pirates they could probably handle, but if that information got out of the Roekaar or the kett things could get drastic. Kett had already began modifying their technology for their own purposes like they did with the angara and the last thing they wanted was a give them even more tech.

"Why didn't you alert everyone immediately?" Scott asked.

"If they have her info, they have our comms. The Nexus goes on alert, they'll know. Verand's people are tough. They'd have fought if they thought there was a chance. Something made them think there wasn't. I won't risk that. But enough I have to involve _you_. Like I said, I screwed up."

Putting it mildly. "This go south, you're on the hook for it," Scott warned.

"I know, and I'll fix it," Liam assured him. "I got a lead from a trader. A grainy visual. We find that system we find our bad guys. I… also asked Bradley for people to help intercept. I thought they might want to pitch in."

"How a bunch of settlers supposed to help?" Scott questioned.

"That's what he said. We're on our own. I'll forward the visual to the bridge, for when you want to start hunting. And—sorry."

* * *

When Scott made his way to the bridge they immediately jumped to the Sephesa System.

"The heart of this system is a massive red giant. Like Arcturus, back home," said Suvi as the entered the system.

"Far more remote, I'm afraid," said Kallo.

Scott decided to scan the system before following on Liam's lead and they found on the planet Chophise a huge amount of biomatter practically failing caverns kilometres long. They then headed straight towards the planet H-119 and found a copper deposit.

* * *

Finally they headed straight towards debris, though Scott had no idea why Liam chose these coordinates.

"All right, we're set to go," said Scott frowning at the debris field in front of them. "Somewhere."

"This is on me," said Liam as he entered the bridge. "I'll take care of it." He then turned and looked at Suvi. "Any sign of the pirates who took my contact?"

"There's too much background radiation," said Suvi shaking her head. "Could be anything hiding out there—all debris in orbit."

"That tracks," Liam nodded. "Heard they were scavengers." He then looked back at Scott. "I'd hoped Bradley or some of our colonists would follow. Join in."

"Still don't know why you'd try an outpost first," Scott frowned. "Why not a strike team?"

"Like I said, I gave Verand a lot of Nexus data. If the pirates got that, they'd know a team was coming," Liam explained.

"We're a 'team'," Kallo reminded him.

"I'm not risking the Tempest either," said Liam firmly. "I say we play to their scavenger roots. With, that debris. I'll explain in the airlock. We've wasted enough time. Let's hit the go button, shoot the pirates and save people. We've got this."

"What we've got is a chance," Scott pointed out.

"And I'll make the most of it. You'll see," Liam promised. "We play this right, they'll deliver us just where we need to go. I have a plan."

* * *

Liam's plan was basically to hide in a cargo container in the middle of space, Scott and the others weren't entirely frilled with the idea.

"Not loving this plan, Liam," said Scott.

"Come on. Hiding in delicate cargo to get scavenged?" Liam smiled. "Sure, we don't know what we're up against. Neither did they. Trojan horse simple."

Jaal was the only one who was a bit confused with that statement and Vetra promise that she would explain later.

Scott had to admit that the plan was a classic, though there were some major key differences. Number one the Greeks knew who they were up getting step the time. Number two there were a lot more them hiding inside the fake horse. And finally and most importantly they didn't have to worry about the lack of air.

"The Greeks didn't need to worry if Troy had air," Cora pointed out, sharing his concerns.

There was that moment that they felt themselves being dragged somewhere in the entire cargo container shook the moment they hit solid ground.

Liam waited for about a minute before he kicked the cargo door open and they instantly detected air.

"There's air," he said as the out of the cargo container.

They began to remove their helmets and that's when they took in their surroundings. Scott immediately recognised infrastructure as kett and it soon dawned on him that they had entered a large kett cruiser.

"Whoa. This isn't right," said Liam.

"Liam, you said to expect pirates," said Scott slowly turning towards him. "This is a kett ship. A big one."

Liam looked at him awkwardly. "Change… change of plan?" He then noticed everyone looking at him which made him feel even more awkward. "Okay. It's a kett ship. But… scavenging isn't their MO."

They then immediately heard alarms and Scott looked at him. "Alarms, Liam."

"Doesn't change why we hear: find Verand and get out! Somehow.

"Alarms, Liam!"

"I know, I know!"

They then noticed a bunch of angara in the cargo hold may appear to be moving cargo.

"Move it! That cargo is your pay!"

"SAM's… that's," Scott stared.

"The angaran language, Pathfinder," said SAM.

This certainly proved that kett weren't involved, though Scott would have preferred to know that they were about to infiltrate a kett cruiser for this mission started.

Scott pulled out his sniper rifle and managed to take out one of the pirates before he realised what was happening.

"What the…!" said a pirate as he drew his rifle. "Tell Calot we have stows! We have stows!"

"Definitely not kett running this thing!" Liam yelled as he plunged his omni-blade into adhi.

"Shut them down!" Scott ordered.

Vetra quickly moved in tossing several grenades and Cora performed a powerful Nova blast that sent them flying into them. Jaal had taken over defensive position was now offering them covering fire and eventually they managed to kill them all.

"Report!" said a voice over the loudspeakers. "What's going on down there!"

"Sounds like we could get some answers," said Liam.

They quickly made their way towards the terminal and could hear whoever was on the other side speaking to them.

"For the last time, report!" said the angry voice. "We just fix those base seals. If you idiots blew them, I'll have your skins!"

"Everything's that the control," said Scott. "Just a simple weapons malfunction. How are you?"

Liam sniggered slightly and Jaal looked even more confused, he clearly had not had watched some of those old human sci-fi films yet.

Scott wasn't entirely surprised that the man on the other side wasn't fooled. "What is this? Get cameras on the bay! Well, figure it out!"

They waited for a few seconds until holographic screen appeared over the terminal. Staring before them was an angara who had to be the leader of this pirate gang.

"Stows?" he said looking at all them. "This ship is property of Talon Wing. Now you're property too, just like the rest. I don't let property mess with my—"

Scott then slammed his hand on the terminal cutting the transmission from its source.

"Well, that wasn't going anywhere useful," he said as he drew out his assault rifle. "Shoot pirates, rescue contact."

Liam then began looking around uncertainly. "She's here… somewhere. Think they salvaged this thing?"

"They're not kett," Scott pointed out. "SAM, do you have us?"

"Not precisely, Pathfinder," said SAM. "Debris and radiation are still disrupting scans."

"So where to?"

"Find Verand and fast. This way?" said Liam leading them to adore and they found a turret the other side aiming straight at them and charging. Liam quickly shut the door just before it fired. "Not that way. Start there! Let's go!"

Scott was now having serious doubts about this mission, it looked as if Liam was making this up as he went along. He knew that in some missions they went in blind, but they usually had some idea on what to expect this mission was following them into a loop.

Then suddenly they saw pirates approaching them and they fired on site.

"Fight to the door they came in!" said Liam as he began firing at the pirates.

"We're sure the captors of there?" Scott questioned.

"Have to be somewhere!"

Scott rolled his eyes, this mission was already turning from bad to worse. They had no backup, no idea where the hostages were being kept and they had no idea how many pirates were on this cruiser.

"Think I've heard of this Calot and his 'Wing'!" said Liam. "Supposed to be small time!"

Scott looked at the cruiser they were currently standing in. "This ship says different!"

"Lucky find?"

* * *

So far all the pirates they encountered were angaran, clearly this Calot prefer to recruit his own kind. Scott wondered whether he had support from the Roekaar, but that didn't seem likely.

Once all the pirates were dead Scott made his way to the door, but it was locked.

"Door's sealed!" Liam cursed. "Override from the console?"

Scott made his way to the console and began to try to overlie to the door locks and Liam was now getting utterly frustrated with the whole mission and himself.

"Come on, we have to find Verand!" he yelled frantically.

"We don't even know if this is the way!" Scott reminded.

"Well, something has to go right! You take a risk for the right reasons, it's supposed to work!" he yelled slamming his hand at a cargo container, but only ended up hurting his hand.

"You don't your locker, the principal will be pissed," Scott joked.

"It isn't a joke! I jumped us here blind—we don't know where anyone is or how anything works!" Holographic image of Calot then appeared on the console, but Liam slammed his fist on top of it cutting the transmission. "And we're fighting some asshole who wants everyone chained. It's like hitting Andromeda all over again!"

Calot then reappeared. "I've sealed the bay. There's—"

Scott then cut the transmission and turn to Liam. "Don't make this about the whole Initiative. We're here to help and…" Scott stopped himself realising that was defending Liam, "why am I the one defending your plan?"

"I don't know!" Liam yelled.

Calot then reappeared and looked pissed. "I will not be ignored anymore!"

"See? Total asshole," said Liam.

Calot looked furious. "That's it! Space them!"

"But Calot, we…"

Calot pulled out his pistol and shot the pirate that questioned him. "Rah. I will not be ignored."

He then ended the transmission.

"Such an asshole," Liam muttered.

Suddenly a cargo bay doors opened and they found themselves been sucked in, fortunately they were able to grab hold of some railings before falling into the vacuum of space.

"I really hate this plan Liam!" Scott yelled.

"Right now? Me too!" said Liam.

"Thirded!" said Cora.

Jaal and Vetra nodded in agreement as they held on for dear life.

Fortunately at that precise moment several Initiative shuttles appeared and surrounded the cruiser.

"Get on the junctions! Go!" said Bradley's voice over the comms. "You folks need a hand?"

"Augie? You have timing!" Liam smiled.

Bradley must have been able to access some of the systems on the cruiser, because the cargo bay door closed and they were saved from been sucked into vacuum.

"We would have come in sooner, but we didn't know how we could help," said Bradley. "Settlers aren't soldiers. But the wreck of a ship with bad shielding? _We've_ got engineers, son!"

Suddenly a massive pulse ran across the entire cruiser.

"Oh! Power surge!" said Bradley. "This piece does _not_ like to being prodded!"

"Shit, shit, shit!" Liam yelled as the entire ship shook.

"It's the artificial gravity! Everything's shifting!" said Scott as they suddenly found themselves falling to one of the ship sides.

"Liam! Pathfinder, are you okay?" Bradley asked.

Fortunately they didn't have far to fall, though it was still a bit painful. They rose to their feet hand looked their new surroundings.

"We're here," said Scott. "But things have gone a little sideways."

Scott and the others then began to find a place out of the cargo bay, using their jump jets to get around much more easily.

"Get to engineering and fixed the gravs," Calot ordered furiously over the speakers. However it seemed apparent that they could only hear one side of the conversation. "—Then I'll do it myself!"

They suddenly heard the sounds of shooting and assumed that Calot had just shot another one of his men.

"Sounds like we made your man angry," said Bradley. "You take out the fighting, Liam. Find Verand. We'll keep this barge stable!"

"Oh! Hell, yeah!" said Liam now sounding a bit chipper.

"We've lost the map," said Jaal looking at his omni-tool. "SAM?"

"I'm having difficulty analysing predictive meshes. Walls are not floors," SAM pointed out.

"I feel you," Liam nodded.

* * *

They began climbing their way over the cargo which had shifted towards the floor so they could reach the nearest door to them.

"I knew they'd show," said Liam as he climbed over a container. "Knew they'd find a way to fight."

Scott looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "That's not what you said before."

Liam shrugged. "Moment of weakness."

"Where are we going?" Vetra asked.

Liam pointed towards an open door. "Climb up there! The turn got as a new exit!"

"We're getting real lucky, Liam!" Scott pointed out.

Vetra looked as all the stuff that the pirate had managed to scavenge.

"A lot of salvaged gear," she said.

"How many mystery raids must have been these guys?" Liam pondered.

"The ship would have confused reports," Scott pointed out.

"Or just scared people into surrendering."

They eventually managed to reach the door and found the pirates in the corridor looking quite confused. Scott and the others didn't waste an opportunity to shoot them well they try to figure out what had just happened.

"There! Just as sideways as we are!" said Liam.

"No advantage then," said Scott. "Keep on your toes!"

"We may be in for a lot of pirates," Jaal pointed out. "Big ship!"

"A ship like this would really bring in recruits!" said Liam.

They kept making their way through the sideways corridors fighting against the pirates, who were still trying to get their footing.

"Get me grav control! Idiot!" Calot roared over the loudspeakers.

"Fight him for it!" Bradley ordered. "Report."

"Kett foundation, angaran patch job," said Chief Grace Lito.

"40% functional at best. Partly stripped," said Kuriada.

"Parted out, then dumped. A junker," said Westie.

* * *

They kept making their way through the corridors and it was a bit disconcerting walking on what used to be the walls. It also meant that the layout of the entire ship was now different forcing them to use their jump jets in order to access other corridors and to avoid falling down certain corridors.

Then suddenly the corridor they were in collapsed behind them.

"It collapsed behind us," said Scott.

"Well, we're committed now," said Cora.

"Bright side: no one's sneaking up on us from behind," said Liam positively.

Scott managed to make his way to a door and opened it only to find that it was blocked off due to the fact of cargo that had not been nailed down.

"Dead end past the door," he said looking at the others.

"Bound to be another way…" said Liam as he looked around and saw another corridor directly above them, "back above us!"

"How do we get up there?" Cora asked noting the difficulty.

"Wait, there'll be…" Liam then spotted an air vent, "a vent! We can blow it!"

"You knew that how?" Scott asked

"Verand mentioned it. Believe I said she studies tech."

They immediately activated their jump jets in order to get closer to the ventilation shaft and then destroyed the grate that surrounded it. Once inside they had to use their jump jets almost constantly in order to navigate through the air vent.

And eventually they found themselves in another room which was filled with pirates, who apparently were getting used to their new surroundings.

"Watch it! They're getting their footing!" Liam warned as they began to engage them.

"So are we!" said Vetra.

"There! See how it's done?" said Caloit's tired voice. "Sealed them in! Shoot them—no more excuses!"

"Shit!" said Liam.

"We'll get the door! You fight!" said Bradley.

The immediately jumped down and began to engage the pirates and Scott released Zap in order to give them some extra firepower. Though with the limited amount of space was causing a few problems for the pirates.

"The spaces giving them trouble!" Scott yelled.

"Even ground for everyone!" said Liam

Cora used a biotic charge in order to launch herself the sniper above them and Vetra and Jaal recovered Scott and Liam's back as they dealt with the pirates on the ground level.

Calot apparently was starting to get annoyed with his men, who apparently were having trouble apprehending a few stows.

"What is wrong with you squits? There's only five of them!" he roared.

"A little help on the outside makes all the difference!" said Bradley cheerfully.

It in take them long to take down the remaining pirates, but they were still trapped inside.

"Pathfinder? Grace is working on the lockdown," Bradley informed them.

"Can you spot a control herbal console? In the room?" Grace asked. "Have your SAM pusher scan of it to me."

* * *

They began looking around for console and eventually found one, it was a bit disconcerting seen it sideway. Scott immediately scanned the device and scented to Grace, hoping that she would be able to unlock the lockdown.

"Forwarding scan result," said SAM.

"Thought so," said Grace. "Calot did a power reroute. Easy fix. Here's to access points to hit. I'll sync when you activate."

"Well. Go team," said Scott.

Scott found one of these consoles began to access it and managed to pull out a few logs. Calot apparently found the cruiser completely by accident and he intended to use it to kill anyone who look down on him. Clearly the guy had a chip on his shoulder, though the biggest problem appeared to be the fact that the cruiser was heavily irradiated and most of its systems were inoperable.

"Progress made. Next one," said Grace.

"And there's how they salvaged the ship," said Scott looking at the others.

"He found a way to retrofit a derelict, and he's wasting it on raiding?" said Liam shaking his head.

"Not everyone wants to fix themselves," said Cora.

They soon accessed the other console and it appeared that Calot had made some hits on some former associates, mostly those who ignored him. It also became apparent that he was having problems trying to fix everything on this ship even with the additional workers.

"Looks good. Hold for unlock," said Grace.

"And we know a little about this Calot," said Liam.

"Big chip on his shoulder," said Scott. "This ship definitely made him dangerous."

"Seen his kind before. Small man, big gun."

"I've access security, such as it is," said Grace. "Door control. And cameras. Westie?"

"On it! Watch the monitors," said Westie.

They turned and looked at the monitors which now showed images of angara and humans.

"There's Verand!" Liam pointed. "And… what the hell? They have humans locked up too?"

"Got your timing wrong, Liam," said Bradley. "Calot wasn't hitting the Initiative 'soon'…"

"He already did!" said Liam horrified. "Pathfinder, we have to end this!"

"Working on it," said Scott.

* * *

Eventually the doors on the lock were unlocked allowing them to access the rest of the ship, but the moment he did a power surge erupted across the ship.

"Gravity's shifting!" Liam warned.

This time Scott and the others found themselves falling onto the ceiling, they were now officially upside down.

"Get off my ship!" Calot roared furiously.

"Augie?" Liam asked.

"Still here," said Bradley. "We'll find your router those captives.

Scott then opened the door and they discovered that they were back in the cargo bay, they had officially gone around in one big circle.

"It's the cargo bay," Scott groaned.

"Again!" Liam stared.

"What do you mean you can't see them?" Calot roared over the loudspeaker. "Well, get ready everywhere!"

Clearly Calot had failed to notice that he was shouting everything all over the ship.

"I'm looking forward to meeting him," Jaal snarled.

"Pathfinder," said Liam pointing. "That door up there. It was blocked before."

"How about it. Bradley?" Scott asked.

"Negative," said Bradley. "You'll have to scan for something manual."

Scott looked down and immediately scanned what appeared to be a cargo crane.

"We move this, maybe we can reach the door," said Scott.

"Let's find the controls," said Liam.

"There's where we need to go," Scott pointed.

"Move the crane, pop the door. Perfect," said Liam.

They began making their way to the crane controls, which was an easy considering the cargo bay was now upside down. If it wasn't for their jump jets the mission would be entirely impossible.

"Still good, Augie?" Liam asked. "Slowing the pace for moment."

"Just hacking multiple systems while parked on a ship careening through a brief field," said Bradley as if it was a normal occurrence.

"That means he's good."

Eventually they managed to reach the control room for the crane and began to access the controls, which was an easy considering they were now upside down.

"Still on their cameras," said Westie. "Calot has filled the hall past that door."

"And the captives?" Liam asked.

"Past them."

"Whatever it takes," said Cora as the crane began to move.

"Door and crane," said Scott as the crane was now in its position. The moment the door opens they saw pirates rushing out. "Here they come!"

Scott quickly took up a sniper position and immediately fired upon the pirates as they entered through the door. The stragglers that he missed Liam and the others dealt with, but they just kept on coming.

"They're pushing harder!" Scott yelled.

"Calot's feeling the pressure! Keep it up!" said Liam.

"How many pirates does this guy have?"

"Big ship! Looks like an easy gig!"

Eventually no more pirates came through the door.

"That's the last of them," said Cora.

* * *

With the pirates now dead they made their way to the door and into the next room.

"Cycling power for doors ahead," said Bradley. "But it seals the one behind you"

"We're not turning back anyway," said Liam.

"You know we're getting real lucky," Scott pointed out.

Liam looked at him. "Look, some things you just have to count on. Purpose. Allies. We have all in spades."

"And if it goes wrong?"

"It already did. Still better than day one in Heleus."

Scott still would have preferred if they had an actual plan rather than having all this shoot from the hip. The pure fact was that they were really lucky that Bradley and the other showed up when they did otherwise they would have been spaced.

"They're bunkered in the next room, Pathfinder," said Westie as Scott opened the door. "Sniper, maybe two. And… I think, cages?"

"Thanks for the lookout," said Scott.

No sooner had they entered the next cold all that they were immediately attacked by pirates and some wild adhi. Just as Westie informed them they were indeed snipers in the corridor, but Scott was a pretty good sniper in his own right and managed to take them out while Liam and the others dealt with the adhi.

"Door's open, Pathfinder," said Bradley when he took down the last of the pirates.

* * *

They then soon entered what appeared to be another cargo bay and they saw the captives being held by several Hydra mechs. Obviously Calot had taken a few mech during his little raids with Initiative personnel.

"That's them! Seal the bulkhead!" a female pirate ordered.

The Hydra mechs then left their position guarding the prisoners.

"Now's our chance," said a female human, who Scott had to assume to be Dace from the logs. "Take them!"

The pirates have been too preoccupied with Scott and the others that they were ill-prepared for their captives from attacking them from behind. Suddenly a bulkhead landed in front of them cutting the pirates from recapturing their prisoners.

"See that! That's our captives kicking ass!" Liam smiled proudly.

"We need to get in there to help them!" said Scott as they immediately jumped down and began to engage the mechs.

They separated in order to outflank the mechs and used the fallen cargo as cover. Vetra managed to place a few grenades on the legs of the mechs causing them to lose their balance slightly. Jaal used his electromagnetics in order shot out their weapons systems leaving them vulnerable to Cora's biotic charge and Scott's assault rifle and soon they were destroyed.

"Hit the interface, Pathfinder," said Liam pointing out a terminal. "I need to know what happened on the other side of that door.

Scott immediately rushed over to the console and accessed it in order to establish two-way communications between them and any survivors on the other side of the door.

"Hello? Anyone alive out there?" said Dace.

"We're here," said Scott. "You're initiative? Where'd you come from?"

"Trading ship out of Kadara," she explained. "You're Nexus?"

"Scott Ryder. Pathfinder from the Hyperion."

"Holy shit! An ark showed?" she gasped in astonishment.

"Is Verand all right?" Liam asked.

They heard a jostling sound, no doubt Verand making her way to the terminal. "Liam? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Didn't want you getting killed over what I told you?"

"I'd never give that up. Not that it matters, Calot hasn't asked anything."

"He dumped her in here same as us," said Dace. "We're all just labour. Half this ship is our handiwork."

"We didn't realise these pirates had gone after Initiative already," said Scott.

"He isn't picky. Everyone is 'keeping him down.' Everyone is 'going to pay.' The ship rolled up and we surrendered. Seemed smart at the time."

"Wait—Calot captured you to fix this thing?" Scott frowned.

"He wanted to ransom us, but this ship is draining him. It's a wreck," Dace explained.

"He had to go back to scavenging just to keep it afloat," Verand explained. "So he put us to work."

Liam shook his head in disbelief. "Found a project car, didn't count on maintenance."

"We had help getting this far and we'll need more," said Scott. "Can you open this door?"

"I think Dace was working on those systems for all this happened," said Verand.

"Hang on," said Dace and they heard movement indicating that she was checking a few things on her side. "I've got the override, but we need power. Fault's on their side."

"You get that?" Verand asked. "Turn on the power from your side?"

"On it," said Liam. "We'll get you out!" He then reached for his radio. "Augie, did you get all that?"

"Kuriada, can you get them a path?" Bradley asked.

"Allow me," said Kuriada.

They turned and saw a door opening and immediately use their jump jets to make their way into the next room.

"There's a problem," said Verand. "Dace says the override only pulls the lock."

"Meaning?" Scott asked.

"It lets the door open under its own weight. But it's upside down."

"So it's gravity held… You get that, Augie?" Liam asked reaching for his radio. "Gravity!"

Bradley got the message. "I get you, Kuriada, we've been fighting the shorts, think you can…?"

"Roll with it?" Kuriada finished.

"All right, Pathfinder," said Bradley. "You have the button. Power, override, and hang on."

They had to use their jump jets almost constantly in order to climb up the corridor until they reached the console needed to turn the power on. Scott accessed his omni-tool and began to send the override codes and braced himself.

The ground he then instantly began to shift and all of them now fell towards the floor which used to be the ceiling.

"We have the floor," said Liam.

Scott was hoping that this was the last time that the gravity would shift, because he was getting sick and tired of this funhouse. They then saw Verand and Dace leading the others out of the cargo bay.

Liam laughed. "Yes!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, your exit vehicle will be at the nearest airlock," said Bradley.

"You old ham."

"Grace will evac," Bradley showed them. "But we can't have Calot chasing us."

"Where is he?" Scott asked.

"Engine control. Past where they held the captives," said Westie.

"Right," Liam nodded. "Final stretch to put a stop to Calot. After all this, I just have one thing to say. Proud of all our people, Pathfinder. Let's do this."

* * *

They then began making their way down the corridor that led them to the engine room.

"Fine, take them!" said Calot now sounding absolutely frustrated. "I'll chase you down and burn you where you live. My Talon Wing will never let you sleep!"

"What's he complaining about? Put him right-side up, didn't we?" said Bradley.

There was just no pleasing some people and Calot clearly had a high opinion of himself. It was as if he never did use the fact that Scott and the others would chase after him.

They soon entered the corridor just outside the engine room and found a number of pirates guarding it.

"Inducted cooling systems?" Kuriada laughed. "Override."

Seconds later there was an explosion of cold air taking out the pirates.

"I _might_ be turning round on this plan, Liam," said Scott.

"Me too."

"Set coordinates for Eos!" Calot ordered. "What do you mean, 'it's not responding?' Everything to engineering! Yes, even that! I don't care if it's eating!"

Calot was clearly losing control and he was allowing his anger to get the best of him. Scott smiled knowing that this would play to their advantage and he began to wonder how many of his own men he had shot.

* * *

They eventually made their way into the door that led to the engine room and that's where they found Calot glaring down at them.

"Get a ship, fill it with shooters, and I'm still disrespected!" he yelled frustratingly. "Fine! Fine!"

"It doesn't have to go down like this!" said Scott.

Calot aimed his rifle at Scott. "No one is taking anything for me ever again, Pathfinder! I'll kill you myself!"

Suddenly some kind of shield generator appeared over him and then stomping around throughout engineering was an eiroch.

"Calot's got a pet," Liam warned.

"And a shield pulling straight from the drive core!" Bradley added. "Hold on! We'll try to hack it!"

"Found a weakness!" said Kuriada. "Hit the marked console!"

"We'll have to shield one port at the time! Make it happen, Pathfinder!"

Scott followed the navpoint that had been provided to the console in question, while the others lay down covering fire for him. Now all that remained was staining position while they waited for the hack to be completed.

"Reinforcements! Now!" Calot ordered.

The eiroch was the main problem is they had to stay far away from it prevent it from grabbing them. Vetra and Liam lay down some explosives that confused the creature and Scott used an incendiary combo to set itself on fire. Cora and Jaal meanwhile fought against the pirates in order to prevent them from regrouping.

"I found that fiend like I found a ship!" Calot smiled as they fought against the eiroch. "Like I'll have you!"

Scott immediately responded by firing a shot from his sniper rifle which went straight through the creature's head.

Calot watched horrified as his pet fell to the ground. "No! That fiend was mine! It's all mine!"

With Calot's now dead the pirates were having a much more harder time fending off Scott and the others, despite the fact that they themselves were in defensive position.

"Think you're tough? I rule here!" Calot growled.

Eventually the hacking of the terminal was a success meaning that they now had more room to move.

"Progress!" said Liam, but he noticed that the shield generator was still operational. "But Calot's still getting power! Where to?"

"Hold on in there—we're looking for another weak spot!" said Westie.

"Don't take long!" said Liam as he plunged his omni-blade into adhi.

"Got it!" said Bradley. "Liam, do you see?"

Liam nodded. "Second console! Pathfinder, let's shut him down!"

They quickly made their way to the second console and began to upload and now it looked as if Calot was sending everything he had left at them.

"Empty the stores! Throw everything at them!" Calot ordered furiously.

Unfortunately for him what he had left wasn't a large amount and those he did have left had very little skill. Plus it also became apparent that they had no experience when it came to dealing with biotics as Cora's biotic charges kept on catching them off guard.

"I'll cage you, make your people what I was! Nothing!" Calot roared.

Calot had clearly lost his mind and the fact that he refused to join his gang in their fight wasn't doing much for their morale.

"Drive core… redirected!" said Kuriada as the shield generator went down.

"That's his shield! Calot's shield is down!" said Liam.

"Go get him, Pathfinder!" said Bradley.

"Everyone to engineering! Everyone!" Calot panicked.

They began shooting the pirates left and right leaving Calot with very few friends, if he had any to begin with. Calot also appear to be overcome by fear as he was slowly backing away as they advanced towards him.

"I don't deserve this! I'm better than all of you!" he yelled. Scott then immediately activated his jump jet so that he was directly over Calot. "No, no, no! Everyone! Kill them!"

Unfortunately for him all of the other pirates were now dead leaving him utterly alone. Scott then fired several rounds into him before he had a chance to react.

"That's him done. The fool," said Liam looking at Calot's body.

"Standing by the evac, Pathfinder," said Bradley. "Hit the airlock when you're ready."

"Don't take too long I don't like the look of those reactors," said Westie.

"Like everything else… pushed too far."

It didn't them long to signal the evac and soon they all left the wrecked kett cruiser to drift aimlessly as small explosions erupted along its hull.

* * *

When they returned to the Tempest, Scott and Liam made their way to the bridge and found that Kallo was already talking to Bradley over the view screen. They clearly just missed an amusing conversation, because Kallo was laughing.

"Don't tell me a stock shuttle can mag-lock like that. I saw," Kallo pointed out.

Bradley chuckled. "Don't spread it around." His eyes then turned to Scott and Liam. "There you are! Safe and sound?"

"All good, Augie," Liam assured him.

"We got everyone out just in time. Inside of that boat is six kinds of irradiated now," Bradley informed them. "Hold on. Someone wants to say goodbye."

Bradley then vanished from the view screen and was replaced by Verand.

"Thank you, Liam," she said gratefully. "I didn't expect… whatever that was."

"You gave them plenty of trouble on your own," Liam reminded.

"Maybe. But it's good to know your friends will come. And their friends."

Bradley then reappeared on the view screen. "We'll get people where they need to go. Most want to go to Prodromos. Verand says we might get some angara. That's good news."

"No detours. We went through a lot to keep everyone in one piece," said Scott.

"I hear that, Pathfinder." Bradley then turned towards Liam. "Liam? Next time, let's just do cards. I'm too old for this shit."

"I'll believe that when you do," Liam joked.

* * *

Bradley then ended the transmission and Scott led Liam to the meeting room, they still had one or two things to talk about.

"That worked out," said Liam somewhat awkwardly. "Everything just… just so." Scarred then turned towards him. "Before you start. I want you to know: I… ah, well… I'm sorry. I mean this was a mess. Even though we won, it wasn't by much. And it was all worth it. You showed Verand that 'Pathfinder' can stand for everyone. But… I need to be smarter about taking risks. So, you're right. Sorry." He then braced himself for the reprimand Scott was no doubt going to give him. "Okay. Go ahead."

Liam apparently had learned his lesson and Scott didn't think that putting more salt on the wound was going to help.

"We did good," Scott smiled.

Liam just stared at him openmouthed. "What, really?"

Scott then turned towards the window. "Could do with a little less dangling in space, but."

Liam nodded. "You got it."

They then turned and looked the kett cruiser that was hovering in front of them.

"Think that thing can survive a jump back to the Nexus?" Liam asked.

Before Scott had a chance to answer the kett cruiser blew up.

"Probably not," said Scott.

The two of them then laughed.

* * *

At the Nexus, Adam was prepping Avitus with the equipment and team he would need.

"We've managed to secure you a cargo ship, it may not be fast, but it'll get the job done," said Adam handing him a datapad. "I also have a list of people that might assist you on your mission, but it's up to you whether you wish to recruit them. As for your SAM Node we have inserted him in one of the empty cargo rooms."

"Thanks, this still doesn't seem real," Avitus sighed.

"I know that you don't feel comfortable about this job, but at the end of the day you were going to be Macen's successor," Adam reminded him.

"Doesn't make it easier."

"So far nothing about this mission has been easy, but it's no longer difficult and we do need every single Pathfinder out there," said Adam.

Avitus looked at him. "I read your file, it stated that you served with a Spectre."

"That takes me back," Adam smiled. "Commander Shepard, possibly the best soldier the System Alliance ever had or ever will have." He then looked at Avitus. "I understand that you were Saren's protégé, but I'm not hold that against you is that what you're concerned about. However if you show any signs of delusion of grandeur or wish to wipe out humanity for good I will have to replace you."

Avitus laughed. "Nice to know I'll be working with someone the sense of humour, Saren wasn't exactly the laughing kind."

"Now more like shoot first and ask questions later kind of guy," Adam agreed.

"So do you know what drove him crazy?" Avitus asked curiously.

Adam just sat there. "I'm afraid that is classified, I was sworn to secrecy never to share that information with anyone at least not yet."

Avitus shrugged. "All right, but something that is still being classified after 600 years must be some pretty damning stuff."

"You don't know the half of it."


	38. Hunting the Archon

After the little palaver with Liam's mission Scott was in need of some therapy help, especially after his last experience with his father's memory.

"Need something?" Lexi asked.

"I saw another one of Dad's memories," said Scott as he sat down. "I was in this one. Sara, too. We were home visiting. Dad told us about going through the Charon Relay."

"So you got your sense of exploration from your father," Lexi smiled.

"We joked it was in our DNA."

"Then that part of him lives on."

* * *

Now feeling much better Scott made his way over to Liam, seen how he was coping after their little rescue mission.

"Hey, Pathfinder," said Liam. "Still praising that mess with Verand and Calot. I made sure Nexus data will be changed. Kesh is none too happy, but she can blame me. The important bit is we're all alive, I'm all in, and I'm doing things differently now."

Scott nodded. "Excellent Liam. But let's not do this again any time soon."

"Oh, total agreement there," Liam nodded. "In fact, this made me think how I'm doing a lot of things. I want to arrange a thing for us and the angara. Once their civil stuff calmer. Maybe talk to Jaal about the Roekaar. You'll lend your weight there. I can focus on something normal for everyone."

Scott had to admit that the sense of normality would be a welcome gift, but they had several more important things to deal with.

* * *

Truth is Scott wanted to sort out the situation with the Roekaar and the exiles before dealing with the Archon's flagship. Unfortunately, he felt as if he had delayed this for far too long and if the Archon was close to Meridian as they believed it was important that they get right on that.

To that event Scott made his way to the bridge and set coordinates for the Tafeno System.

"Ryder, we're getting a lot of kett comm chatter," said Suvi as the entered the system.

"Keep a stealthy, Kallo," Scott ordered. "No sense picking a fight just yet."

They then began to scan the planet within the systems and they managed to locate a large iron deposit on the planet Tentrobiil. They also managed to find an abandoned angaran mine half buried in the snow on top of a sheet of frozen water on the planet Solad. On Pas-65 they managed to find a satellite that appear to belong to the salarian ark, much to their surprise.

* * *

Finally they made their way to the planet where the Archon's flagship was located and they were in for a nasty shock.

"Pathfinder, senses confirm the presence of the Archon's ship," SAM informed them as the headed down towards the planet.

"I'll be damned—it worked," Scott smiled.

Kallo frowned as he looked over his console. "But there's something else… that's an Initiative shipped ever to it. It's… Ark Paarchero!"

"Confirmed," said SAM. "It matches with the salarian ark. Readings suggest it has been here for some time."

This explained where that satellite came from and it also complicated the mission slightly.

"Well, that changes things," said Scott.

He would need everyone for this mission so everyone got prepped and ready for what was both a retrieval mission and a rescue mission.

"It's true, then?" said Cora as she and the others made their way onto the bridge. "We found the salarian ark?"

"SAM, tactical," Scott ordered.

Soon a holographic image of both ships appeared in front of them and it did look as if they were both tethered to one another.

"Head looks like the Archon captured it. The ships are tethered," said Scott.

"What can we do?" Jaal asked.

"I'm working on it," said Scott. "SAM, connect me to the Moshae."

"On screen," said SAM.

A few seconds later, Moshae Sjefa appeared in front of them on the view screen.

"Ryder, it's good to see you again," she said joyously.

"We've located the Archon's ship," Scott informed her. "It's more complicated than we thought, so I want to make sure we know what we're looking for."

"It was a large Remnant relic depicting Meridian," Moshae Sjefa informed him. "It's in his private chamber—his sanctum, he called it. He's very proud of that relic."

"That's what we needed. I appreciate it."

"And I appreciate what you're doing for all of us. But be careful. I've seen the Archon's cruelty," she warned. "I hope you don't."

"That makes two of us. Thank you for your help, Moshae."

She nodded. "Of course. I wish you well."

With that they cut the transmission and Scott looked at everyone.

"Okay, we play this right, not only do we get away with the relic, we save the salarians." Then pointed at the holographic image of the ark. "I say we get onto the ark, assess the situation, then sneak onto the kett ship through the tether."

"A feasible approach," said SAM. "Currently, Ark Paarchero is on standby. Only it stasis facilities are online."

"What about the salarians?" Scott asked.

"Unknown."

"You heard the Moshae. The Archon's capable of anything," Vetra reminded.

"If he's done anything to those salarians, he'll find out what _we_ can do," said Scott.

"Ryder…" said Kallo as he rose out of his seat. "Whatever you need. Those are my people."

"We'll get them back," Scott promised and then he turned back to the view screen. "Now let's make this one count."

* * *

With that they began to approach the ark, making sure the stealth drive was fully operational. Unless the kett looked out the window they would be able to know of their presence and make sure that didn't happen they went on the far side of the ark which had them from view from the flagship.

The first thing they did was make their way to the med bay.

"Tempest, we're in," said Scott reaching for his radio.

"So far, no unusual activity from the kett ship," said Kallo.

"Let's hope it stays that way."

"Pathfinder, if you access a terminal. I can access the station," said SAM.

Scott made his way to the welcome terminal and began to access it.

"Accessing Ark Paarchero's internal systems," said SAM. "A moment. Additional data encryption has been added."

Scott frowned. "That's not regulation. Did the salarians do that?"

"It appears so. It's a cryptography key associated with their intelligence services. I have unlocked it."

Scott clicked on one the options on the terminal in order to play the message.

"At present Ark Paarchero has arrived in the Heleus Cluster," said the narrator. "Location of the Nexus is unknown."

Suddenly the screen turned red and a new voice was speaking. "This is Captain Hayer of Ark Paarchero. If you are receiving this message, hostile aliens have captured our ship. Please look for our Pathfinder Zevin Raeka. Situation urgent."

"Well, that was clear enough," said Cora. "Let's find them."

"Overriding bulkhead door," said SAM.

They then made their way into the cyro chamber and the can help but notice that a few stasis pods were missing.

"How does the ship look, SAM?" Scott asked knowing they might need a quick getaway.

"Some kett infrastructure has been added, but the ark's systems are operational," he informed them.

"So it's flight-ready?"

"Yes."

Liam looked at Scott. "Ryder, are you thinking of…"

"Easiest way to save everyone is take the whole ark with us," said Scott looking at them.

"Easy, huh?" said Drack dubiously.

"If the right salarians are still on board, this might work."

* * *

They soon entered the med-bay and there seemed to be no signs of a struggle.

"No signs of a fighting or struggle," Jaal noted.

"Damn salarians didn't even put up a fight," Drack grunted.

"Let's hope there Pathfinder can make sense of it," said Scott.

They then noticed a dead salarian on one of the medical beds and Scott immediately began to scan it.

"This colonise is deceased," said SAM. "The medical terminal may provide more information."

Scott began to access the terminal beside the bed.

"What do the records say about the salarian, SAM?" Scott asked.

"He is identified as Pathfinder Zevin Raeka," said SAM.

Scott sighed. "Another Pathfinder down. We can't keep losing good people."

"Agreed. However, Initiative records indicate Pathfinder Raeka is _female_. This patient is male."

Scott's eyes lit up. "What? Then who is this really?"

"I have his DNA signature from your scan. Locate a sequence to confirm his identity."

Scott immediately made his way to the medical terminal and began to access it.

"The DNA of the deceased salarian matches colonist 'Jeks Arlan,'" said SAM.

Scott immediately realised what happened. "So they switched them. Trying to hide their Pathfinder." Scott then immediately turn to the others. "Let's check this colonist's stasis pod. See if anyone's there."

"I've marked the pod row," said SAM.

"Leave it to the salarians to pull a sneaking manoeuvre like that," said Vetra.

* * *

They soon entered the row SAM had indicated they noticed that a few more stasis pod were missing. They began scanning all of the pod that remained inside, until eventually they found the pod of the deceased salarian.

"This is the deceased salarian's pod, yet I detect a female salarian inside," said SAM.

"I think we found there Pathfinder. Let's get her out," said Scott.

"You need to access the stasis controls to revive her."

Scott began to access the controls in order to lower the stasis pod, SAM then talked them through the procedure of stasis revival. They carefully took Raeka out of the pod and into the medical bay in order to monitor her revival.

* * *

It took a few minutes until she opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was Scott and the others.

"Hey there, take it slow," said Scott.

"No need," she said as she sat up. "I'm fine. Salarian stasis recovery is almost immediate. Who are you?"

"Scott Ryder, Pathfinder for the human ark," said Scott.

Raeka stared at him. "Where's Alec?"

"He… didn't make it."

Raeka closed her eyes and then got off the bed. "This is madness," she said as she began stumbling towards the nearest console. "Stasis was a mistake. I should never have agreed to it."

"What's bothering you?" Scott asked.

"A leader leads. She doesn't go to sleep," she said simply as she brought out tactical. "A hostel species—an armada—set upon us. Our captain saw no choice but to surrender. Said we'd live to live to fight another day. He convinced me to hide in the general population, and to disassemble my SAM so we wouldn't fall into enemy hands. But we're still in their grasp, I see."

"We're the rescue party," Peebee explained.

"We're headed into the kett vessel to gather intelligence," Scott explained. "Wake up a flight crew and ready the ark for escape. On my signal."

"That'll be no trouble," said Raeka. "And then I'll work on freeing the ark so you can focus on your objective."

Scott nodded. "Do what you can, but stay quiet. We don't want to alert the enemy."

Raeka took in a deep breath. "Yes, yes, of course."

"I'm keen you into our comms," said Scott sending her there radio signal. "We'll stay in touch."

"Hello, Pathfinder Raeka," said SAM.

Raeka's eyes lit of the moment she heard his voice in her ear. "Ah, a SAM in my head again. I'm back in the game. We'll be ready, Ryder."

Scott nodded.

* * *

Scott then led his team to one of the tethers and began making their way onto the flagship.

"Tempest, we're on the tether going across to the kett ship now," said Scott.

"So far, there are no indications they're aware of your presence," Kallo informed them. "Good luck, Pathfinder."

They certainly were needed, they were lecturing the lions den and they had about 20,000 lives on the line on this mission.

"Okay, we keep this quick and quiet and they'll never notice," said Scott as he began to open the door.

Unfortunately the moment Scott opened the door they found several kett troopers on the other side.

"Uh… I think they noticed…" said Cora.

They quickly opened fired on the kett, taking them out good and quick before they could send a message. Though there was no telling whether they had done so with so many in the room.

"We walked right into that one!" said Liam.

"More than coming in upstairs!" Cora warned.

Obviously they had drawn is quite a bit of attention, Scott was actually quite afraid that everyone on the ship knew of their presence. Fortunately none of them had anticipated a boarding party so they did had a slight element of surprise on their side which they used to great effect.

Once all the kett were taken down Scott quickly made his way to the nearest terminals to patch SAM into the ship's systems.

"Accessing the ship's systems now…" said SAM. "I have located the Archon's private chamber."

"Is the Archon in his quarters?" Scott asked.

"That information is not accessible, only the rooms location," said SAM regretfully.

Scott was half hoping that he was inside that way taking down the kett leader would help them in the long run.

"What's their security situation look like?" Scott asked wondering if the entire ship was on red alert.

"An alert was issued, but I have countermanded it," SAM informed him. "The delays only temporarily."

Scott got the message. "Right. We got to hurry." He then turned towards the others. "The Moshae said the relic would be in his chamber. Let's get there."

They then turned round the corner and found Raeka standing there with three other salarians all of them armed.

"Ryder…" said Raeka.

"I thought you were on the ark?" said Scott.

"Too many of our people are missing," Raeka informed him.

"If we don't find them now, we never will," said one of the salarians and Scott recognised the voice.

"This is Hayjer, captain of our ark," Raeka explained. "We'll focus on the rescue, while you push ahead, Ryder."

"A secondary route is available. Marking navpoint," said SAM.

"We'll help you get on your way," said Scott.

Scott made his way over to the terminal in order to provide the salarian team with another route. . With any like having two separate teams would divert the kett's attention and give them a better chance of acquiring the relic and rescuing any other salarians on the ship.

"Let's move," said Raeka to her team.

One of the salarians was a little nervous. "I'm a history teacher. I don't know how to fight."

Hayjer looked at him. "And all I've done is a pilot ships. That doesn't mean I just roll over and die. We can do this."

Scott then opened a door leading down an opposite corridor.

"We'll try this way to look for our people," said Raeka as she guided her team down the corridor.

Scott nodded. "I'm sorry we can't help you, but we have our own mission."

"Good luck, Pathfinder."

"You too, Pathfinder." He then led his team down the other corridor. "Okay, SAM. The relic. Still got a lead on it?"

"Marking the route of the Archon's chamber. You may proceed," said SAM.

"Easier said than done," said Cora shaking a head in disbelief. "Only seven of us and a ship full of kett."

"I prefer an open fight," said Jaal. "The best will win."

* * *

They began following the path that SAM had given them and pounded themselves in some kind of armoury.

"Armoury of some kind," said Scott.

"Only thing I have in common with the kett: an appreciation of high-calibre firepower," Drack grunted.

They soon entered what appeared to be an observation and unfortunately it was well guarded.

"Here we go!" Said Scott as they pulled out their weapons. "Keep your heads down and push forward!"

"Where are we going?" Jaal enquired.

"The exit is on the far side of the room," said SAM.

"With a lot of kett between us," Peebee pointed out.

One thing was for certain if the kett do know they were on the ship they showed it now. Scott had been hoping that they could stay secret for another five minutes, but oversee that wasn't going to happen. They immediately began shooting as they cut a path forward towards the door pointed out by SAM.

"Dropship inbound! This'll get worse before it gets better!" said Drack.

Sure enough dropship had made its way past the shields that protected the observation deck and they began dropping off reinforcements.

" _Dropship_?" Cora yelled. "They've got everything!"

"They're reinforcing?" Scott yelled.

"We've got kett in every direction!" Peebee panicked.

In order to give them some extra firepower Scott sent in Zap to assist as they pushed their way towards the door that SAM had marked. It was slow going, but they were advancing and by spreading out they caused the kett to shift their focus in different directions.

"Clear!" Cora yelled as they took down the last of the Anointed. "That was the last one!"

"Good," said Scott feeling rather exhausted. "Let's get the hell out of here. SAM?"

"You're still on course to the Archon's chamber," SAM informed him.

"I hope this relic is everything the Moshae said it was," said Cora.

"She's one of the wisest people I know. We can trust her judgement," Jaal assured her.

Finally they took down the kett that was stationed and Scott accessed the door.

"Ryder, this is Pathfinder Raeka," said Raeka over the radio. "I assume those alarms are because of you?"

"Yeah, had a little altercation," Scott admitted. "And you?"

"Undetected so far. Still looking for people. Raeka out."

* * *

As they were making their way through the corridor they came across what appeared to be a kett worker.

"Got a worker here!" Vetra yelled.

The worker immediately made a breakthrough towards the door, but Scott immediately shot him in the back before he was three paces to it.

"Can't take any chances," said Scott.

Cora then looked at what the worker was studying and it turned out to be a stasis pod.

"Uh… that's a salarian stasis pod he was looking at," she said.

Scott immediately began scanning the pods.

"It's empty," said SAM. "This pod belonged to Yosz Enrix. A member of the salarian leadership." Scott then immediately scanned the pardon next to it. "Also empty. Also senior member of Ark Paarchero's leadership."

"Leadership, huh?"

"It seems the kett targeted them. Perhaps to sow confusion among the colonists."

"Still missing a lot of pods," Drack noted. "Where are the rest of the salarians?"

Scott didn't like where this was going, but they had a keep on pushing forwards.

* * *

They then entered what appeared to be the gun battery and saw a massive big gun aimed directly at the ark.

"Take a look at that…" Peebee gasped.

"Those guns out there?" said Jaal.

"Confirmed," said SAM sounding troubled. "The offensive armaments of a highly capable warship."

"All pointed at the salarian ark," Cora noted.

"That's going to be a problem," said Scott.

"Your route continues to the far side of the room," said SAM.

Scott wanted a check on the guns that will be named at the ark.

"If those guns go off you can forget about finding your relic," said Drack. "You can forget about everything."

"This is the current firing solution on Ark Paarchero," said SAM when the access the targeting solution. "The kett are targeting the stasis holds midship."

"It will be sliced in two," said Scott horrified.

They made their way over towards the door, but it was sealed.

"Shit… the door just locked," said Scott.

"I doubt that's an accident," said Jaal.

"Look sharp," Scott warned.

Then suddenly entering the gun battery were several kett and the immediately began shooting on site.

"I see them—it's an ambush!" Peebee yelled.

"Those tricky bastards!" Scott cursed. "Get ready!"

They immediately began hunkering down and firing upon the kett that emerged. The big problem was the fact now though they were trapped in the room they could just simply keep on sending forces after them until they ran out of ammo.

Drack tried open another door, but it wouldn't budge. "They locked us in!"

"Only way out is a fight!" said Cora as he performed a biotic charge against an Anointed.

"It's a big room! Don't let them drop on you!" Scott warned.

They had already killed quite a few kett, but they just kept on coming and pretty soon they would overrun them.

"Assholes everywhere!" Vetra yelled.

"We won't last much longer!" Jaal yelled.

Suddenly gunfire fell down upon the kett above them and that when they saw Raeka and her team laying down covering fire from above.

"Ryder!" We're here! We've got your back!" Raeka yelled.

"It's the salarians—up top!" Cora yelled. "We still have a chance!"

"Raeka, we'll take whatever help you can give!" said Scott.

"We'll provide overwatch!" she said.

With the cover five been provided by Raeka and her team there were now had the kett on the defensive, but they were still trapped inside the room.

"Captain Hayjer, we need suppression fire at you eleven o'clock!" Raeka ordered.

"I'm on it!" he said firing down on a Destined.

"I got one!" said one of the colonists as a Chosen fell to the ground.

"Not a bad shot from a history teacher!" Raeka smiled.

"It's working! The salarians are thinning them out!" Jaal yelled excitedly.

"Just keep it up, guys!" said Scott.

"Get them everything you've got!" Raeka ordered.

The history teacher smiled back at her, but then a kett managed to fire a shot through his shoulder.

"Seldin's been hit," said Hayjer.

"Cover his position!" Raeka ordered.

The kett just kept on coming in the appeared to be no end in sight and they were getting pretty low on ammo.

The salarians immediately closed up to protect their comrade, but it appeared that his wounds were extensive.

"Ryder, we need to pull out!" said Raeka as she grabbed his shoulder. "We have wounded!"

Scott nodded. "Go! We can take it from here! You saved our ass!"

Raeka and her team soon left leaving Scott to deal with the remaining kett, who were still unbalanced thanks to the suppression fire from the salarians.

As a result it in take Scott and the others long to clean up the kett, but then an Ascendant class kett appeared. Obviously he was in charge of the ambush and decided to take matters into his own hands after the death of his underlings.

It was standard practice by now to spread out when dealing with Ascendant and concentrate fire on the orb that was creating his protective shield. Once it went down they immediately fired everything they had on the Ascendant and eventually he fell before he could do pretty much anything.

"Clear!" said Peebee relieved.

"That was close," said Scott. "If Raeka's team hadn't come by…"

"That took balls," Liam nodded. "We owe them one."

"Yeah. Now how do we get out of here?" Cora asked.

"I have located a new path to the Archon's chamber," said SAM.

* * *

With that they began following the markers that SAM had left them and they began making their way through series of corridors.

"Whole ship is probably looking for us," Scott assumed.

They then soon entered what Scott assumed to be some sort of processing chamber.

"Over here!" Raeka whispered.

They turned and found that Raeka and her team were in another room and the two rooms could be seen out of through a window.

"Raeka, what's happened?" Scott asked as he approached her.

"Seldin's wounds were fatal," she said regretfully.

"I'm sorry. He was brave."

Hayjer was standing near the door controls trying to access them. "I can't access this terminal. It's not working."

"Ryder, can SAM open this door for us?" Raeka asked.

Scott nodded and made his way over to one of the consoles in the room.

"A moment while I overwrite security," said SAM.

Scott decided to take this moment to discuss the big problem they saw in the gun battery.

"Raeka, we've got a big problem," said Scott. "You see those guns back there?"

Raeka nodded. "I know. They'll destroy the ark before we can power the engines. Unless…"

"If you've got an idea let's hear it," said Scott.

"Venro here used to repair drive cores on private cruises," said Raeka gesturing to the female salarian that was on her team. "Venro—an EMP device?"

Venro nodded. "It might work. If we rig want to detonate near those guns, they'd lose power."

"And the ark would be out of harm's way."

"What about you're missing people?" Scott asked.

"I'll keep looking. Captain Hayjer and Venro will focus on the EMP."

Scott knew they had no choice but to separate, though he did exactly like the prospect given that the entire ship was now aware of their presence.

"Everyone be careful," Scott advised. "Good luck."

"The door is now open," said SAM.

"We'll stay in touch over the radio," said Raeka as she moved out.

"In the meantime, we've got a relic to find," said Scott. "SAM?"

"Marking the route to the Archon's chambers," said SAM.

"Why are we still keeping our voices low?" Peebee asked.

"We're infiltrating an enemy ship," Jaal reminded her.

"Who already know we're he," Scott reminded.

"My take chances?" Jaal grumbled.

"Not saying we're going to screw up, but if we don't get the ark out of here, how many salarians are left in Andromeda?" Vetra asked as the entered the next room.

By Scott's count there can be more than just a few thousand and of course 10% of their population were female meaning that there wasn't enough to go round.

"Not enough," said Scott. "The whole species is at risk."

"They'd know what the genophage felt like," Drack grunted.

* * *

They followed the markers that SAM had left for them and headed straight towards a door, but it closed on them.

"Damn, they're doing it again," said Peebee.

Scott really didn't want them to land another ambush and this time they didn't had Raeka to bail them out.

"SAM?" Scott asked.

"There is an alternate route. Overriding the door now," said SAM.

They made their way over towards the second door, but it was completely sealed.

"The kett are hardwiring their security. Try scanning the access panel," SAM suggested. Scott immediately scanned the access panel. "The door is voice activated. I can attempt to modulate your vocal cords to approximate kett intonation."

"Okay…" said Scott feeling rather creeped out.

Scott immediately began accessing the door.

"Rok tal?" said a voice.

"The system is asking for your authorisation," SAM translated. "How do you wish to respond?"

"Intruders have been spotted on the ship," said Scott and he nearly jumped when he heard the sound of his voice which was exactly that of a male kett. "We need to secure this area."

"Yol ma."

"Access granted," SAM translated.

Jaal looked at Scott. "Impressive. But also disturbing."

Scott couldn't help but agree and hope that he didn't had to impersonate a kett any time soon.

* * *

They soon entered the next room which appeared to be some sort of laboratory.

"Well, we're off the beaten path now," said Scott.

"A kett lab. Nothing good can come of this," said Jaal.

They saw several kett scientists working in the moment that they saw them they immediately ran for it.

"They must've heard us," said Cora.

"Scientists probably," Peebee assumed.

Ordinarily Scott wouldn't attack helpless scientists, but he was willing to make an exception for kett especially since he knew some of their unethical work. He managed to kill a few but some did manage to get away.

"So what are they up to?" Scott wandered.

"Nothing good from the looks of this place," said Vetra gesturing to all the equipment.

Some of the escape scientists must have alerted security, because a few brief moments later they were attacked.

"They found us!" said Peebee.

"We gotta get through these guys!" Scott yelled.

Drack was more than willing to sell that little issue as he charged in and went on a rampage. Scott and the others backed up with gunfire and biotics and it in take them long to wipe them out.

"They're down," said Drack stepping over the body of a Chosen.

"Be easier if the kett just handed the relic over," said Scott.

"We could all save on ammo," Cora agreed.

They continued to follow the markers and then they found a whole series of stasis pods.

"Uh… I think we just found all the missing stasis pods," said Vetra.

"Maybe the salarians are still alive," said Jaal hopefully.

Scott extremely doubted it and began to scan the pods, but every single one of them were empty.

"They're all empty," said Peebee.

"What's going on here?" said Scott.

* * *

They soon entered into another laboratory and found hundreds of dead salarians on slabs.

"Oh my god… what is this?" Cora breathed.

"They're dead," said Scott stunned.

"Who could do this of thing?" said Vetra.

Scott immediately began scanning the bodies and it was quite the grisly sight.

"This salarian is missing organs," SAM informed them. "It appears he died after the operation."

"You mean they were _alive_ when it happened?" said Liam horrified.

"We're animals to them, aren't we?" said Peebee. "Genetic material to be harvested.

They then saw that a salarian was being operated on by some scientists and he was still alive. Unfortunately there was no way to get them and the scientists darkened the view screen preventing them from seeing more.

In rage they went through the door and saw scientists running.

"Someone's going to pay for this," Scott swore as he pulled out his rifle.

"Let 'em have it!" Drack roared.

The scientists ran by a few kett soldiers, but Scott and the others were now completely enraged and gunned them down.

"That felt good," said Jaal.

"SAM, how's it looking?" Scott asked.

"The Archon's chamber will require a new path through the unlocked door," SAM informed them.

Scott accessed another the unlocked door and they soon found themselves in yet another laboratory.

"Ryder, caution—" said SAM.

Too late, the moment they stepped in the centre the room they found themselves been lifted up into the air and trapped by some sort of energy grid.

"Some kind of… immobilising field," said Scott trying to move his arms and legs to no avail.

"It's useless to struggle," said a familiar voice.

They turned and saw the Archon himself approaching them with his hands behind his back.

"I've been in this forsaken cluster for decades, surrounded by amoeba," he said as he walked around Scott. "Then you arrive—a human able to do the unthinkable. You even evaded me." He then stopped and looked at Scott straight in the face. "Such an unlikely rival. It was almost invigorating to have one. And yet, it's a fitting end."

Scott glared at him. "Not before I end you. I've seen your experiment. It what we call 'inhuman.'"

"And what I call 'progress,'" he said and then grasped his throat.

"Hey hands off, asshole!" Cora glared.

He then suddenly injected Scott with something in the back of his neck. "A first sample. Your testing begins now. I will learn you're secret soon enough."

They then suddenly heard an explosion close by and Scott could only assume that Raeka had something to do with it.

"Report," said the Archon. They could hear the reply due to the fact they were on a separate frequency, but he looked frustrated. "Await my arrival."

He looked at Scott and can no doubt tell that Scott was trying to break free. "Save your strength, human."

He then walked away with his bodyguard.

"Raeka must have run into trouble," said Peebee.

"We have her beat," said Scott trying to think of a way out of this mess. "SAM, what can you tell me?"

"I'm sensing a biological transmitter in your bloodstream now," SAM informed him. "Attempting to neutralise it."

"Okay, that's priority two for sure. Any ideas how to break out of this?"

"The containment field only interact with living matter. If you expire, the field around you will extinguish until manually reset. As you know my access to your physiology allows me to enhance your vitals signals when required. I can also do the opposite."

Scott's eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa, whoa—kind of don't want to die today, SAM."

"After stopping your heart I would attempt to resuscitate, of course."

The word 'attempt' did not inspire confidence in Scott and he was really hoping they had a second option.

"Are there any other options?" Scott asked.

"None that I can determine."

Scott wasn't fond of the idea, but they had no choice and immediately after what experiments the kett did to living subject's death would be preferable. Also the entire survival of the salarians was now riding on him and he promised Kallo that he would get them out of there.

"All right. Let's do it," he said finally.

"Not again," Cora groaned.

"It has been a pleasure," said Jaal.

"You better come back," Drack growled.

"Stopping your heart… now," said SAM.

The immobilising field around Scott then suddenly dispelled and he fell to the ground. He lay there for a few seconds which was a bit of a concern for everyone else.

"SAM?" said Cora with a concerned voice.

"Stimulating the cardiovascular core…" said SAM. They watched but there was still no response from Scott. "Zero activity. Stimulating the cardiovascular core…"

Images then suddenly flew into Scott's mind and then he gasped for breath and sat up almost immediately.

"That's twice now I've come back from the dead," said Scott catching his breath has he stood up. "Can't say the experiences improving."

"I believe it's preferable from the alternative," said SAM.

Scott then turned and faced the others, who were just floating there.

"You guys were comfortable," he said.

"Down. Now," Drack growled.

Scott made his way over to the controls and deactivated the immobilising field around the others freeing them.

"Let's find a way out of this cage, huh?" said Scott.

"There is a maintenance corridor connecting to this room," said SAM.

"Okay. Must be a way to access it," said Scott. "I'll look for it."

"And while we have the chance, may as well snoop around," Peebee suggested. "Might be useful intel."

"Gor leto mahi!" said a Kett loudspeaker. Lutod—"

"Step away from there!" Raeka's voice yelled.

"Gosad!"

They then heard a series of gunshots. "Archon, do you hear me?" Raeka yelled. "Now you have _two_ Pathfinders to deal with! And we're not impressed with your security!"

They then heard more series of gunshots and start was concerned that Raeka was injured.

"Raeka, come in?" said Scott frantically. "What's going on?"

"A little diversion!" said Raeka. "Captain Hayjer and Venro need time to set up the EMP. I'll be in touch!"

"That is one brave salarian," said Jaal.

* * *

They listen to a good series of audio logs from the Archon's interrogation of Moshae Sjefa and Primus' interrogations of the salarian captives. From what they could hear both of them were just as district as one another, but most troubling issue wasn't the Primus was under the impression that this was some sort of invasion.

They also listen to a good number of reports that the Archon had made on each one of the Initiative species. Amongst them were his personal views and when he got to the asari's breeding process it almost sounded as if they were doing it to influence their superiority and dismissed their views of embracing eternity as poetry which to him sounded useless, but he was interested in their biotics. His report on the humans left him quite a bit perplexed and it sounded as if he feared that a champion amongst them would make them a real danger and he suggested capturing said champion for study.

He also mentioned that the krogan would be extremely useful and pondered what would have happened if the genophage had never been unleashed on their population. As for the turians he was very interested in their discipline and their appreciation for military order and mentioned that it was a key trait for obedience. As for the salarians he was intrigued with their cunning and intelligence along with their agility, but apparently they needed more work to isolate the genetic markers.

They surged throughout the entire laboratory and found nothing else useful, with that Scott began to access the controls to the maintenance tunnel.

"Well, that did something," said Scott. "Let's look around."

They made their way to the maintenance tunnel which was now open.

"Here we go. This way," said Scott gesturing to the others.

* * *

They began to navigate their way through the maintenance tunnels, using their torches to light the way as it was so dark.

They began to navigate their way through the maintenance tunnel and then heard a scream. Immediately went to investigate and found more empty stasis pods, which appeared had been dumped here. They then tangled with a Wraith and discover the source of the scream, a salalrian had managed to escape managed to hide in the maintenance tunnel, but the kett sent the Wraith after him.

"This is Rakea," said Rakea over their radios. "Some of our people are still alive. I'm headed there now. Captain Hayjer, what your status?"

"The EMP is primed and ready," said Hayjer.

"We're almost to the Archon's chamber," said Scott. "Stand by."

* * *

They eventually managed to exit out of the maintenance tunnel and then made their way through a door which led them to some sort of experimentation lab. They found several salarians in some sort of containers as if they were pickled onions or something.

However, the most troubling thing they discovered was a kroagn that was no longer a krogan. It share the same similarities of a krogan, but the bone structure indicated kett. It was clear to all of them that this was an exalted krogan indicating that the kett were close to exalting the species.

"Is that a krogan?" Jaal frowned.

"Not anymore it isn't," Drack growled. "Must be one of my missing scouts. I can't tell which one."

"The DNA is krogan, but drastically altered," said SAM. "It's clear the kett are closing in on successfully exalting the species."

"I'm beginning to hate these guys," said Scott.

"Get in line," Drack growled furiously.

With that they entered the next room which turned out to be the Archon's chambers and it appeared he wasn't at home. They could see a series of Remnant artefacts littering the place, no doubt items he collected and studied.

"Well, here we are," said Cora.

"Captain Hayjer, this is Ryder," said Scott. "We've reached the Archon's sanctum."

"Give the word and we'll set up the EMP. Should disable the guns," said Hayjer.

"Got it," Scott nodded and then he looked at the others. "Alright guys, we're looking for a Remnant relic. Map of Meridian."

"Why does he care so much about the Remnant anyway?" Vetra asked. "It's an obsession."

"That's the question isn't it? And we need to beat him to the answer," said Scott.

"The Archon's anger will only get worse if we pull this off," said Jaal.

"He needs to be stopped. What we've seen on the ship—it would be genocide for the whole cluster," said Scott.

They continued looking at every single Remnant device in the room, until they reached the very centre and found a relic which had the mark of Meridian on it. In hindsight it probably made sense that the archon would have his prized possession in the centre of his chamber.

"Pathfinder, this is the relic the Moshae described," said SAM. "It does seem to be a map."

Scott raised his hand and with a little help from SAM he began to interface with the relic and it immediately floated up in midair.

"I'll overlay the chart we uncovered in the vault on Eos," said SAM.

"Look at that," said Drack in awe.

The star map from the vault on Eos then appeared around the relic and any produced a holographic image. It was hard to describe, but it appeared to be some form of space station, a large one if the readings were correct.

"It's Meridian," said Scott.

"Coordinates secured, Pathfinder," said SAM.

"So that's what you're after," said a voice behind them. They immediately turned and saw a holographic image of the Archon looking at them. "There's more to Meridian than you know. Changing the weather is a fraction of its power—and I will not allow you to defile it."

"I'm better equipped to handling it than you," Scott spat.

"Why? Because you have an artificial intelligence in your head explaining it?" said the Archon with a slight sneer. "I've seen what transpired in the laboratory and now I know what makes you… special. Meridian is my. I've tolerated you long enough." He then turned his back on them and walked off. "Once your vessels are destroyed you will be stranded here."

Scott activated his omni-tool. "Captain fire the EMP!"

"Done!" said Hayjer.

A massive pulse them erupted all over the ship shorting a good majority of its electronics and the Archon hologram faded and the relics slammed onto the podium with the gravity around them now off. Unfortunately the MP had one unintentional side effect, it awakens the exalted krogan in the next room and they heard his roar.

"That can't be good," said Cora.

Then storming into the room was the exalted krogan and he looked angry and very hungry. He jumped down in front of them and aimed a kett rifle at them.

"Oh shit…" said Drack.

"Drack, anything you can do?" Scott asked hopefully.

The exalted krogan charged them and Drack rushed in and began to wrestle with him.

"Krogan! Stand down!" Drack roared.

The exalted krogan, or the Behemoth, as they like to call him, didn't appear to be listening and roared in Drack's face.

"I don't think he understands!" Peebee yelled.

"Krogan! Listen to me!" Drack roared.

Scott knew that there was no point trying to reason with him, not after what he'd been through. "Forget it! It's not working!"

"Damn them!" Drack roared.

"This guy's going to be trouble!" Vetra yelled.

"Stay out of the way and give them everything you've got!" Scott yelled.

"These are my people they're messing with!" Drack roared

The Behemoth was certainly much tougher than the average krogan and it still had their regenerative abilities. He also appear to be stronger than Drack as it managed to toss him into one of the podiums nearby. They began firing everything they had at him, ballets, grenades and biotics, not stopping for an instant.

Then to make matters worse kett reinforcements then arrived, mostly Chosen and the immediately began to assist the Behemoth.

"Ryder, this is Captain Hayjer. We detonated the EMP!" said Hayjer.

"Yeah, we know!" Scott yelled as he wrestled with a Chosen.

"Raeka is still trying to free the captives."

Scott struck the Chosen with the butt of his rifle and concentrated his fire on the Behemoth. "I wish her luck, but I can't talk right now."

"You sound busy—I'll let you go!"

It didn't take them long to take down the chosen with only left the Behemoth, who was now getting worn out. He was like a walking tank, but eventually they managed to put in enough bullets into him.

Scott immediately looked outside the window and saw that the ark was still intact.

"The ark still looks okay," he said.

Scott knew that the EMP would wear off very soon and once the flagship guns were operational it would destroy the ark. It would take too long to get back onto the ark directly so the only option was to get to the Tempest and quickly.

"Pathfinder, a moment," said SAM. "I'm picking up krogan life signs on board the ship. Several captives being held not far from your location. They are scheduled for exaltation."

"Damn," said Drack. "Could be the rest of my missing scouts."

"SAM, do we have time to get there before the kett restore power?" Scott asked.

"If you act quickly."

"Ryder, it's Raeka," she said over the radio. "I'm pinned down. Don't think I'm going to make it."

"Where are you?" Scott asked.

"Near holding cells where they're keeping several of my people. They're still alive. I ordered Captain Hayjer back to the ark."

"You should be with him."

"I couldn't leave my people—I had to try. And now… I think it's over. From one Pathfinder to another… farewell. Raeka out."

"Damn it!" Scott cursed.

"There isn't time to save both," said SAM regretfully. "Once the kett restore power, you're be trapped."

"Ryder, by scouts…"

Scott was now understanding what Adam meant about making difficult choices, it was either the salarians or the krogan. Losing another Pathfinder would be a sheer damage to morale, but at the same time the Archon was very close to exalting the krogan and after tangling with that Behemoth he wasn't looking forward to battling any more than.

Scott also knew that the Archon would be after them which meant that they had to weaken his forces as much as they could and he would be far weaker if he didn't have any exalted krogan behind his back.

"Reload," said Scott looking at them. "We've got to save, those krogan from exaltation."

"Damn, right. We do," Drack nodded.

* * *

They immediately rushed towards the holding cells where the krogan were being kept and they found that one was standing outside the door.

"Drack?" the krogan stared.

"Birtak, what are you doing here?" Drack asked.

"I got lost when the power went out," he explained. "Our scouts at the end of the corridor. With a lot of kett in the way."

"Then we push ahead and don't stop for anything," said Scott as he pulled out his rifle. "Let's go."

They immediately opened the door and charged in were the kett were waiting.

"Here we go… kett up ahead," said Vetra.

"About to be dead kett," said Birtak.

They began making their way through the kett, firing everything they had and causing as much chaos as possible.

"Tempest, this is Ryder! Do you copy?" Scott yelled over the radio.

"I hear you, Pathfinder," said Kallo.

"We have the map, but we're trying to rescue some prisoners!"

"Those kett guns once the offline forever."

"I know, I know! Just tell us if anything changes!"

"You will be the first to know, Kallo out."

They continued fighting their way through the kett as quickly as possible and Drack was really taking his frustration out on the kett.

"Pathfinder, that kett ship is trying to reset the power," said Kallo over the radio.

"Ah, crap," Scott groaned.

"They'll have the guns back on in no time."

"Copy that." He then turned and looked at everyone else. "You hear that, everyone?"

"Shooting as fast as I can!" Drack roared as he fired his shot gun constantly.

The most troubling issue was that assisting the kett was an Ascendant, bird with such close quarters it was impossible for them to perform at her potato trick. Also it was easier to shoot them when their shield was down due to the limited space.

"There! Killed 'em all!" Birtak roared triumphantly.

Drack turned towards the holding cell holding the scouts. "Let's get them out of there."

"The terminal next to the door," said Birtak.

Scott quickly began accessing the terminal and opened the door and they quickly made their way inside.

"Can you run?" Scott asked the scouts.

They all nodded.

"Pathfinder, the kett are close to restoring the ship's power," said SAM.

"Tempest, we're going top side," said Scott as everyone made their way to the nearest hatch. "Track for extraction."

"Understood," said Kallo.

Scott then in one final desperate hope contacted Raeka. "Raeka, are you still there…?" There was no answer which meant only one thing. "I'm sorry."

He then began to follow the others top side.

The Tempest was heading straight down towards the flagship in order to pick them up and soon everyone exited out of a maintenance vent. Unfortunately, the kett weren't about to let them go just yet and they have followed them top side began firing at them.

"Let's move! Move!" Scott ordered.

Scott and the others began laying down covering fire for the scouts as they climbed aboard the docking ramp of the Tempest.

"Ryder, now!" Kallo yelled. "We've got to go!"

Once Scott and the rest of his team were on board the Tempest took off and they fired a few more shots just to wipe out a few more kett. The Paarchero was already moving off China put as much distance from the flagship as possible in one Scott and the others made their way into the cargo bay the cargo ramp closed. A split second later they joined up with Paarchero and the two ships jumped into FTL.

* * *

They had jumped to friendly space, putting several light years away from the Archon and Scott had the unpleasant duty of informing Hayjer about what happened to Raeka on the flagship.

"The team is on its way," said Scott. "They'll scored the ark to the Nexus. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you, Captain Hayjer."

"It's a day I wasn't certain would ever come," Hayjer admitted.

"Now that it has, what will you do?"

"Technically I'm next in line to be our Pathfinder. Though I never started the training. Raeka will be difficult to replace."

"Speaking from my own experience, Captain, just take it one step at a time. You're up to this," Scott assured him.

"I hope to justify your confidence. What matters most is the salarians people are no longer at the mercy of the kett. For this, we are you eternally grateful."

"Just make sure my scouts make it safely to Nexus," said Drack as he joined them.

"Of course," Hayjer nodded. "Be well, Ryder."

Hayjer then started to make his way back to his ark.

Drack looked at Scott. "Must've been a tough call, leaving Raeka behind. But I'm glad you did. My scouts are alive because of it."

To Scott it was more the hollow victory. "Yeah. But the salarians we left behind…"

"Focus on what went right. You kicks the Archon's tail today. You took the ark right out from under him _and_ got Meridian's location. So—enjoy this one."

Drack then left the meeting room.

"Your father would been proud," said SAM.

"It's been tough, trying to fill his shoes," said Scott. "I hope I'm finally starting to earn it. Though slapping the Archon in the face like this will only make you more dangerous."

"Or perhaps reckless. Your father liked putting others off balance. He said the worthy would rise above it and learn to face adversity ably."

"And the unworthy?"

"Would crumble." SAM no doubt could tell that Scott's mood hasn't improved from this conversation. "I'll leave you to your thoughts."

* * *

Back to the Nexus, Adam had his hands full the leadership's reaction to Scott's last mission. Tann was annoyed that Scott abandoned Raeka and the salarians, Kandros was concerned about antagonising the Archon, Addison was concerned for the safety of the outposts and Kesh was getting even more concerned about AI.

"We're going to need to prepare for an attack from the Archon, but it could either be here or elsewhere," said Adam as he talked to both Vederia and Avitus. "I would ask you to send anything that could interpret an attack to me."

"Understood," said Avitus. "I hear that things aren't going smoothly with the leadership."

"You could say that," Adam sighed. "They all have different points of views, but it all goes down to the same thing that Meridian may not the worth the trouble."

"But it could make the entire cluster sustainable," said Vederia.

"I know and if the Archon get his hands on it you can be sure that it won't be pretty," said Adam looking at the two of them. "I can't believe that someone would look at this five this technology and just see a weapon and he calls us are shortsighted."

"But you think Meridian is worth the trouble," Avitus noted.

Scott looked at the two of them. "When Commander Shepard was trying to convince the Council that Saren was making plans to launch an attack on the Citadel all they did was pure the line border control. The Commander kept on insisting that the Conduit that he had been looking for was the real threat, but they dismissed his claims and grounded him. Of course during the Battle of the Citadel it was proved that the Conduit turned out to be a backdoor allowing Saren to attack them while their pants were down. I'm not saying that this is the same sort of situation, but you can be assured that it may very well have the same result unless we do something."

"Would you want us to do?" Vederia asked.

"Back Ryder up, I'm sure that Hayjer will be worse," said Adam. "In the meantime prey to whatever belief you worship, because we're going to need it."


	39. Plan B

The Archon was on his flagship going over the information that he had managed to collect on the Pathfinder during his short stay on your ship. His second in command, Primus, was looking very agitated, she had never been convinced that his research on the Remnant would be beneficial for the Kett Empire and his obsession of unlocking Meridian was beginning to vex her.

"With reverence, Archon, this fascination with Meridian cannot continue," she said plainly.

"It's the key to our future, Primus. The human knows nothing of its true power," said Archon dismissively.

"Even _we_ don't fully understand it. Our orders are to exalt this cluster, not study the Remnant. Questions are being asked about your judgement… Questions that come from the highest levels."

Archon immediately turned on her. "The answers will be clear soon enough." His eyes then turned to the view screen which showed a bunch of salarian prisoners being escorted to an exaltation chamber. "With Meridian, we can transform every world in this cluster to a wasteland. Either the subjects admit to exaltation, or we will use it to annihilate them."

Primus was very dubious about his master plan, he had been studying the remnant for decades and he hadn't even figured out how they worked. She also doubted that any of this species in the cluster would submit even if he did, in her view the only way to force exaltation on a species was to force them into a surrender by force of arms.

She then watched as the Archon's drone floated beside him. "This 'Pathfinder' has opened the door." Suddenly images began to flash on the view screen. "Now _we_ must be the first to cross the threshold. _We_ must seize Meridian before it does. Like all lesser creatures, it mistakes a battle for the war. It doesn't know its weakness. Or its potential."

* * *

Back on the Tempest, Suvi had given Scott a very disturbing report.

"The Archon saw my memory flashes?" Scott stared. "He got that from my implant?"

"His device went in deep," Suvi informed him. "Our connections were wide open when SAM… killed you."

"We hit him once—we focus on doing it again," said Scott. "We have to rally the Nexus and move on Meridian."

* * *

Scott immediately made his way to the meeting room and began contacting Adam and quickly informed him of what they had just discovered.

"So the Archon now knows that he needs an artificial intelligence and an implant to interact with the Remnant?" said Adam.

Scott nodded. "Yeah, before and I can tell they consider artificial intelligence an abomination."

"Which means they will have to try and steal one of the SAMs," Adam concluded. "Most likely yours, he is the most advanced out of all the SAMs. I'll warn Captain Dunn of the situation, but I suggest that you get back here as quickly as you can."

"Something wrong?" Scott asked.

"I'm afraid the Nexus leadership aren't convinced that Meridian would be beneficial for us," said Adam regretfully. "Considering the fact that the Archon has yet been able to access any of the Remnant artefacts indicates that it is not a priority at the moment. Plus they concerned about agonisingly Archon any more than we already have."

"But if we don't get to Meridian first, the Archon would use it to turn everything into a wasteland!" Scott yelled in disbelief.

"I know, I said the same thing, but they still remain unconvinced. I suggest that you try persuading them yourself, how they might just listen to a Pathfinder."

"You don't sound too hopeful."

"This situation is reminding me too much about Commander Shepard's appeal to the Council just before the Battle of the Citadel. They dismissed his claims and in so doing so nearly brought themselves to ruin. Politicians, they never listen to their agents in the field before it's too late."

"I'll make them see sense," Scott assured him.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Anyway, before you make a move on Meridian I suggest that you sort out any more lingering issues. We're going to need every single ally we can get if we're going to face against the Archon."

* * *

After talking with Adam, Scott made his way to his quarters and talked to SAM by his node.

"Hello, Scott," he said as Scott sat down next to him. "Your choice aboard the salarian ark was not an easy one. Your father approached such moral quandaries differently."

"Dad was used to making snap life or death decisions," Scott admitted.

"I now know that coloured his perceptions. Alec treated death as a problem to be solved. I have now encountered it several times—his death, and your own."

"And what have you learned about dying from us?" Scott asked curiously.

"The self is forged by experiences. Death is the only experience that ends the self before it's understood. So, is death completion? Or an experienced cut short before it reaches its full solution, giving a difficult answer? I can see why it fascinates you."

"Thanks, SAM. Nothing more."

* * *

Scott then went to see how Cora was doing after their experience on the Archon's flagship and she was looking immensely frustrated.

"That Archon barely sees us as sentient," she growled clenching her fist. "Strings people up like puppets." He then looked at Scott with a somewhat pleading look. "Just… no more plane dead, okay? I couldn't…"

"I just wanted a belly rub—is that so much to ask?" Scott joked.

"Scott—you're adorable, but damned if there's something wrong with you," Cora laughed.

"Or I like making you laugh."

"I could use it. Losing another Pathfinder is…" She stopped herself, knowing that Scott was blaming himself for what happened to Raeka. "At least the kett can't exalt the krogan."

* * *

Lexi had one or two things to Scott when he entered the med-bay and he wasn't sure whether she was angrier with him or with SAM.

"We need to talk. About SAM," she said bluntly.

"Dr T'Perro does not approve of how we escape the kett containment field on the Archon's flagship," SAM explained.

"By stopping the Pathfinder's heart—no, I do not approve," she said furiously.

"We didn't have a choice," said Scott. "If there had been another option, I would've taken it."

Lexi looked at him perplexed. "How can you be so calm about this?" She then rubbed her hand on her face, as if she had a massive headache. "Ryder. SAM _killed_ you. Yes, he brought you back, but what if he didn't?"

"I cannot will learn without the Pathfinder," SAM explained. "That would be akin to killing a part of myself."

"You're lines of code. You can't die," Lexi snapped.

"SAM would never hurt me," said Scott.

"Thank you, Scott," said SAM appreciably.

Lexi sighed. "Look. I'm not against SAM." She then looked up at the ceiling. "I'm not against you, SAM. But my job's hard enough without an AI stopping your heart. Even to save your life."

Scott got the message. "All right, I'll find a new party trick."

"Have Gil teach you Three-Card Monte or something," Lexi advised.

"Lexi. I apologise for any distress I have caused you," said SAM apologetically.

Lexi sighed. "And I'm sorry for calling you 'lines of code.' You more than that. Even if you don't have cells to prove it."

* * *

Jaal on the other hand was rather thrilled that they managed to make a fool of the Archon, despite the losses they did prove that he was not invincible.

"Ryder! What a victory!" Jaal announced. "Now we know where Meridian is, the Archon's downfall begins."

"A victory feels good. And there's more to come," Scott promised.

"You have a good team here, Ryder."

"Yeah. Seems to be working out okay," Scott agreed.

"If you'd like, I can provide crew training about embracing emotions," Jaal offered.

"Oh… okay… I'll think about that."

"Okay! Let me know."

* * *

Scott then entered Vetra's quarters and found that she was busy talking to a contact on her omni-tool.

"You realise that even if I do find it, it's going to cost you?" said her contact.

"And you know I'm always true to my word, so just get it done," said Vetra and in the call. She then turned and looked at Scott, leaning against some of her inventorying. "I'm hearing that kett activity's down. I bet the Archon's still nursing his wounds. That means he can be beaten. The kett can be beaten. People are waking up to that."

"Didn't sound like you are discussing kett over comms when I walked in, though," Scott noted.

"Wasn't," she admitted. "I have a friend keeping a lookout for a lamp. One brought from home, but stolen in the revolt."

"I didn't think you were so sentimental," said Scott pleasantly surprised.

"I'm not the only one. Suvi has her father's antique instruments. Cora her asari prayer book. Adam has a few keepsakes from his time on the Normandy. And Liam has… the junk that Liam collects. These things are so important. They remind us where we came from."

Scott nodded. "I know what you mean. I never wanted to forget what I left behind."

"Even as we look forward to the future. Yes."

"So what's so special about this lamp?" Scott asked curiously.

"It's awful," she admitted with a small laugh. "It's a butt-naked asari for the stand, and she's holding… a moon."

Scott stared at her. "One of your prized possessions is a really ugly lamp?"

"The foreman at my first job had this lamp," Vetra explained. "When he was mean, I'd focus on it, so he wouldn't see me upset. Now I keep it so I remember when I started. Most of my life was doing stuff to survive, taking shit from assholes, or… being one. I don't have to do that anymore. I can start over. Something honest."

Scott found that hard to believe. "Honest work? Vetra, you'd be an awful farmer."

"Yeah? You don't know that. Point is, I could be anything." She then turned and looked at the drive core. "For a while I didn't care that I'd lost the lamp. Everything was a mess and it… just didn't matter. But we've made progress, Ryder. Small things matter again. People are daring to dream."

"It's nice seeing you like this," Scott smiled.

"I know. I like being able to go and do something for myself once. Let's hope that this is just the start, huh?"

Scott was silently hoping for that as well.

* * *

Peebee surprisingly was not as chipper as she usually was, clearly what happened on the Archon's flagship had really shook up.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked. "I shudder to think what the Archon meant to do with you. Still can't believe you had to kill yourself in order to escape. I think of myself as daring and death-defying, but you…"

Scott shrugged. "You _are_ daring. I had to up my game."

"Well, you win," she chuckled. "Jackass. Just don't get yourself exalted, okay? That asshole means to kettify us all."

"Can't let that happen."

"But he's close," she said looking deeply troubled. "He's almost figured out krogan. It's the scariest thing."

Scott wouldn't disagree with her there, it was fortunate that the managed to rescue the krogan scouts before he had a chance of exalting them.

* * *

"Hey, you're two for two," said Gil as Scott approached him.

"What you mean?" he frowned.

"Two times face-to-face with the Archon. Two times you spat said face. Figuratively speaking, of course."

"We were nose-to-nose this time. Some spit might've hit the mark."

"That a two-way street, Ryder. Yuck." He then looked at him gravely. "The bastards trying to exalt us all, huh? That's what all this about?"

"Could be."

"Typically I like high-stake games, but I'd rather be sitting at the kiddie table this time."

* * *

Scott then made his way over to Drack, he wanted to see how the scouts were doing after their little rescue mission.

"Morda just comm'd in," Drack informed him. "Scouts are expected to arrive soon and medics are on standby. I won't forget this, Ryder. You chose krogan first. It's been a long time since anyone's seen us as anything more than cannon fodder."

"I couldn't let you down. My crew is like family."

"Only family I've had for a long time is Kesh. Guess anything can change."

Scott then asked a bit more advisable fighting kett and Drack mentioned the Ascendant. He advised that keeping your distance was key in order to avoid getting trapped by their force fields. He then told sky basically what he already knew, attack the orb and then shoot them in the face as quickly as possible.

"Hey, Ryder," said Liam as Scott approached him. "Thinking about our run through the Archon's flagship. Word of warning: you die again, I'm taking it to HR as emotional abuse. Stop it."

* * *

Scott considered herself warned and then approached Suvi.

"Feeling all right?" she asked looking at him with concern. "You were clinically dead for a few seconds. I didn't even know SAM could do that could do that."

"I didn't either. Imagine how _I_ felt," said Scott.

Suvi gave him a small chuckle. "I'll bet. Death is the only exit. Not the most reassuring of words to hear. Anyway, thank you, SAM, for saving Ryder's life."

"You're welcome, Dr Anwar," said SAM.

* * *

Scott also wanted to see how Kallo was doing after their little adventure.

"A real victory—our ark, back at the Nexus! I'd almost given up hope," he said.

"I find things, Kallo," Scott reminded him. "My job description is only one word."

"Losing Pathfinder Raeka is… a bow," said Kallo solemnly. "So many Salalrians join the Initiative because of her. But you did your best."

* * *

They soon made a course back to the Nexus and before Scott made his way to Pathfinder HQ, he headed straight towards the Hyperion. He wanted to view the latest memory he had managed to unlock. On the way he met up with Keri's producer and he informed him that she had landed herself in a cell. He suggested that Scott should visit her, hoping that his presence would shake things up and possibly releasing her.

When Scott made his way into SAM Node, SAM wasted no time informing him of the memory.

"Ryder, one of your father's memories is available," he informed him.

"Let's see it."

"This memory is from your mother's final day."

Scott immediately closed his eyes and when he opened them he found himself in a hospital ward. She could see himself and Sara standing over their mother's bed and he remembered this day. This was the day that Mum died and things were never the same quite after that.

"It was a good fight, soldier," said Ellen looking at Alec with tears in her eyes.

"It's not over yet," said Alec determinedly.

"Alec…"

"No."

"Alec we have a few hours. Let's enjoy them."

"And after that?"

"You'll have each other."

"But we want you," said Sara as she cried.

Scott then saw himself grasping his mother's hand. "I love you, Mum."

"I love you," she said looking at him and then looked at Sara. "Both of you. Live your lives. Do great things. I see so much potential in you. And remember… fall in love, at least once."

Scott then saw his father grasping his mother's hand.

"We'll let you guys talk," said Sara.

He then watched Sara placing a hand on his shoulder and the both of them walked off leaving their father with their mother.

"Say it, Alec," said Ellen. Scott had no idea what she wanted him to say, heard his father seemed reluctant to say it was some reason. "Say it." Still he refused to say whatever she wanted him to say. "Then I'll say it. 'Goodbye.' Watch out for the kids. Be there for them?"

"I will," Alec promised.

"Mourn me, Alec. But don't let this destroy you. What did you used to say when you were an N7?"

"When your back is against the wall… if you can't run from it, use it."

"Remember that. Be strong."

"Never as strong as you. I love you, Ellen."

* * *

Scott then found himself back at SAM Node and that memory was quite intense. Scott could feel tears running down his cheek, experiencing it once happened gruelling but twice that was another thing entirely and it had been from his father's perspective to boot.

Scott sighed. "I… I didn't expect that."

"Death remains an elusive concept for me," said SAM. "A finite end in a cosmos otherwise filled with infinite possibilities."

"Everything ends. Life… stars… galaxies. They all die eventually. It's just how things work."

"Yet it appears this belief serves as a form of motivation for many organic lifeforms."

"It's why you exist… Dad hope you could save her."

"And I failed."

"No one can conquer death. Not you, not my dad. It was fate."

"And yet, paradoxically, at that moment I gained a great understanding of life."

"In what way?" Scott asked curiously.

"The depth of feeling your father had for Ellen."

"He didn't show very often."

"A fact which he regretted."

* * *

After that Scott made his way to Pathfinder HQ, there was no way he could put off this meeting any longer. When he entered Tann's assistant approached him the moment he went through the doorway.

"Hello again," said Scott looking at her.

"They're waiting for you," she said. "Careful…"

Scott got the message, obviously they were at each other's throats again and his actions have no doubt made things a bit more complicated.

"Ryder made a sentimental choice, saving those krogan," said Tann now in his eyes at Kesh. "He looked at them and thought of you."

"Ryder's his own person," Kesh snapped at him. "Just admit you don't like krogan."

Addison cleared her voice the moment she saw Scott entering the room. "The Pathfinder."

Tann looked at him. "Ryder. We were just discussing your encounter with the Archon."

"It's true I had to leave some salarians behind, Director Tann," said Scott apologetically. "I'm sorry about that."

"Noted. Though it is good to see Ark Paarchero reunited with the Nexus."

"Yet I have to question what we've gained, provoking the Archon like this?" said Kandros.

"He had a map showing the location of Meridian," Scott explained and he produced a holographic image of Meridian in front of them. "Now we have it. And a short window to get there. It's the control centre for the terraforming network. If we get that working all of our problems are solved."

"Based on what data? This is alien science," Tann pointed out.

"The vault on Aya suggest that Meridian is the key."

"Why appreciate what you've done for our strike teams, we're not equipped for a war with the kett," said Kandros. "They'll be defending Meridian with everything they've got."

Scott very much doubted that the kett would leave them alone, exaltation was their main drive and they wouldn't stop until the exalted the entire cluster.

"If we do nothing. I guarantee there's a fight coming," said Scott looking at all them. "The Archon's already studying how to exalt us. It's not pretty."

"Still it's better to focus on the outposts," said Addison. "If the kett attack, at least our people won't be in one place."

"Then there's this SAM of yours," Kesh added. "We took the chalice letting AI get involved. Frankly, I'm uncomfortable just _how_ involved it's become." She then looked at him regretfully. "I like you, Ryder I really do. But I cannot support your plan."

"Then I will," said Hayjer as he entered.

"And so will I," Vederia added.

"I agree," said Avitus.

"Ryder deserves a chance to try," said Hayjer.

"I applaud the gesture. But you answer to _me_. I hope you understand," said Tann.

"What's the matter, Tann?" Scott questioned. "Don't want anyone else overshadowing you?"

Tann narrowed his eyes at Scott. "It's not called the ' _Pathfinder_ Initiative.' The chain of command has to be respected. That is all."

It figured the only time they would all agree on something was when Scott came up with a way to solve all their problems. The other Pathfinders then escorted Scott to the reception desk where Adam was waiting for them.

"I take it that the meeting didn't go well," Adam assumed.

"I don't know why I'm surprised," said Scott disbelief. "Was this what it was like for the Commander?"

"Well, they can take your ship away I say that's a plus," Adam smiled. "The Council actually took a ship away from him, he had to steal it back right from under their noses."

"Well, I did exactly came up with a Plan B if things went south," said Scott regretfully.

"There may be a way," said Hayjer.

"Pathfinder, apologies," said the receptionist. "There was an urgent message for you—they said your sister is awake."

Scott's eyes widened. "What?"

"Go. We'll talk later," said Hayjer. "In the Tech Lab."

* * *

Scott immediately made a beeline towards the Hyperion and entered sickbay. There he found his sister sitting up on her bed very much awake with Harry looking over her.

"Sara…" said Scott.

Sara looked up at him and smiled. "Scott!"

"Bring it here…" said Scott hugging her. "Man it's good to finally see you."

"It's good to see _anything_ ," she said. "I was starting to think I'd never wake up."

"Well, I sure missed having you around," said Scott as he sat down next to her. "We've hit a few rough patches along the way."

"And so I wasn't there when dad died."

"There's nothing anyone could've done. I was even sure I should tell you."

"I'm glad you did. It gave me time to let it sink in. I'll miss him… but I also know he'd be the first to say 'Get over it and get with it, already.'"

"Oh, there's been plenty of that," Scott assured her.

"So I hear—Mr Pathfinder," she said tapping her elbow against arm playfully.

"Not by choice."

"Uh huh," she said not sounding convinced. "Then I guess I'll overlook your little 'embellishment.' You told me we found home."

Scott looked at her uneasy. "I…"

"Yeah, yeah," she said dismissively. "I know you meant well. But no more lies, okay? I'm a big girl—I can handle it. From the sounds of it you're going to need all the help you can get…"

She then instantly rose to her feet and almost toppled over in the process. Both Scott and Harry rushed over to her to support her, in case she fell over.

"Careful," said Scott gently.

"Nowhere your fit for duty, miss," said Harry. "That stubborn skull of yours needs a chance to heal."

"Says who?" Sara grumbled as she sat back down on the bed.

"Just for once take it easy, will you?" Scott asked. "There'll be plenty of mountains left to climb when you wake up."

Sara yawned. "Better leave the tallest one for me."

"If you too want to catch up some more, that's fine," said Harry and then he turned towards Sara. "But no getting out of bed."

Scott nodded and approached Sara. "You're probably wondering how things have been going."

"Yeah, feeling a little out of it," she said looking at him. "I know you're Pathfinder, but not much else. Did they make you president of the universe, too?"

"Well, the big vote is tomorrow and I'm here to make every comatose patient has their say. Vote Ryder," Scott joked.

"Ha-ha. So what have you really been up to?" Sara asked dryly.

"In a nutshell: We found an alien terraforming network that spans the cluster. We're going to reactivate it at some place called Meridian."

Sara blinked. "Wow. That all?"

"Nope—there's also a race of aliens called 'kett' that want to turn all of us into them. And their leader, a guy named 'Archon,' once me dead."

Sara just stared at him as he tried to process everything he said. "Uh, right. Maybe taking a long nap wasn't so bad."

Scott looked around to make sure they weren't been overheard then leaned in towards her. "You should know. Dad was keeping some secrets from us."

"How do you mean?" Sara asked, knowing from the look in his eye that this was important.

"First off, SAM's a lot smarter than he let on. Also his connection to Dad-and now me—is way more powerful than the other SAMs."

"I never knew that. What was Dad up to?"

"Dad encrypted memories in SAM," Scott explained. "I've been unlocking them."

"What were they?"

"You, me… and Mum."

Sara stared at him. "You saw her?"

"In the hospital, the day she passed away. And at that 'reunion dinner' she twisted our arms on."

Sara nodded. "Right… Awkward."

"And there's something else: Dad meeting with a 'benefactor' back in the Milky Way. Some Initiative power broker I've never heard of."

Sara frowned. "Me either. Weird."

Scott nodded. "Yeah. Still trying to figure out what it all means."

Scott looked at her. "Feeling homesick at all?"

"Well, all I've seen so far is this med-bay. We could still be on Earth for all I know." Scott raised an eyebrow and she sighed. "But yeah, before we went into stasis. I was missing my life. Or at least the idea of it."

"Which part do you miss most?" Scott asked.

She smiled. "Looking for Prothean artefacts. My team was a special exo-archaeology unit. Fully funded and sanctioned by the Alliance. My job—as in they _paid_ me to do it—was to help dig up more artefacts and learn whatever we could from them. If things haven't gone sour, it would have been a great life."

"What was wrong with how things really were?" Scott asked.

"Welll… Mum was gone. I'm not sure I'll ever fill the hole she left. And Dad… it hurt him more than he let on. Plus his research on SAM was illegal as hell. He was trying to save her, and maybe the Initiative looked the other way, but the Alliance didn't. After they discharged him, whenever people found out I was his daughter, doors slammed in my face. Been Alec Ryder's kids in the Milky Way, we were in for a lifetime of dreams that were never going to happen."

Scott nodded, he had a somewhat similar experience he tried posting onto ships, hoping to actually see some real action, but he was always turned down. He decided that the change of subject was needed and decided the shift their focus on their parents.

"I thought maybe we could talk about Mum and Dad," he said.

"What about them?" Sara asked.

"Thought you might want to know how Dad died."

"I've been wondering."

"First planet we landed on. There was an atmosphere processor, it was malfunctioning, Dad managed how it down. Saved us all. But there was an accident. My helmet broke, I couldn't breathe. And then dad gave me his."

Sara looked at him shocked. "He sacrificed himself?"

"It was hard to tell with Dad, he could be so distant. I guess he loved us more then we knew."

"All those times I yelled at him growing up…"

"You and me both. This is a better way to remember him."

"Yeah," Sara agreed.

"What do you remember on how they met?" Scott asked.

"As Mum tells it, he was doing his N7 training on Earth. She was a scientist working on biotic implants. He was trying real hard to pull off a bad-boy-in-uniform thing—and failing. But she thought it was charming and struck up a conversation. Dad mostly just grunted. She finally had to ask him out."

Scott shook his head. "Our Dad, the ladies man."

"Then he went off to fight the First Contact War," Sara continued. "When that was over, we were born, and Dad was posted to the Citadel as an attache."

"Would you remember about Mum's biotic research?" Scott asked.

"That was back when biotic abilities were a total mystery. She was a pioneer, helping people cope by designing implants. It's what made her sick though. People get all sorts of weird diseases from eezo exposure."

"What do you remember about going up on the Citadel?" Scott asked curiously.

"Giant space city filled with every kind of alien you could imagine," she said with a dreamy look. "I remember trying to play hide and seek with some hanar. It was no fair because they could float. Looking back it's probably why I'm here, I saw how mind-boggingly enormous the universe really is.

Scott remembered his own times of the Citadel playing with the turian and salarian kids, was an easy considering that they were much taller than he was. Sometimes he miss those times, everything was a new experience for him and it was probably what setting down this path as well.

"You still think about Mum?" Scott asked.

"When I woke up, I forgot she was dead for a second," said Sara sadly. "I looked around for her… then I remembered."

"Dad talked about her. Before we left on our first mission."

"He didn't show it, but he never stopped thinking about her. He wasn't the same after she was gone."

"At least they're together now." He then rose to his feet and looked at her. "Well, I should let you rest up."

"Yeah, the only way to recover from a coma is getting more sleep," she said dryly.

"It won't be much longer," Scott assured her.

"At least take some pictures of Meridian for me? I can pretend I was there."

* * *

Harry was quite thrilled that Sara was awake, for once there was good news in the family department. He said they needed to keep her under close observation and to give time to recover. Scott can only imagine how restless she would get, she had already missed quite a lot while she was a coma now she gets to miss more now she was awake.

Scott then decided to go and meet up with the other Pathfinders in the Tech Lab and he met Adam along the way.

"So the scientists on our side?" Scott asked looking at him.

Adam nodded. "They know the dangers Meridian could pose if it under kett control and this is their chance to monitor the terraforming network once it's fully activated."

They then entered the Tech Lab and Hayjer looked up. "Ryder, good to see you. We've been working with Dr Aridana and her team on the problem of getting to Meridian."

"The big issue is that you need a few seconds to actually the stealth drive the moment you come out of FTL, more than enough time for them to get a trace on you. We had similar problems for the Normandy, but that issue was fixed with the SR2. Unfortunately, we don't have time to rebuild you an entire ship from scratch, but Dr Aridana has come up with a plan which is the next best thing."

"I'm listening," said Scott as he leaned over and looked at Dr Aridana.

"Its plans for new technology we've designated Ghost Storm," she said.

"As you approach Meridian, our ownerships can broadcast fake returns for the Tempest," Hayjer explained.

"The kett won't know which is real. It will confuse their senses and draw their ships off," said Vederia.

"It could buy you some time," said Dr Aridana.

"I can work with that," Scott nodded. "Just enough to give us the advantage."

"The rest is up to you," said Avitus.

"I can handle it," Scott assured them. "Though it means going against the Initiative. We're alone here." He then looked at Dr Aridana and her team. "You didn't hear that."

"Hear what?" she said innocently. "We've been busy collecting gamma charts all day."

"The moment you make a move on Meridian the Nexus will know about it," Adam informed him. "I'll do my best to prevent them from hindering your mission, but not for long."

Scott nodded and jested for the other Pathfinders to follow him.

"Risk comes with the job. Part of becoming a Pathfinder," said Avitus.

"Sure, if they'd paid us once in awhile," said Scott.

"Not after this," said Hayjer.

"First you'll need to research the Ghost Storm technology. Then we'll rendezvous and Meridian," said Vederia.

"It might be wise that you finish things up any missions you have to carry out," Adam advised. "The moment you strike that hornets' nest, who knows what will happen."

"Good luck," said Hayjer as they all left.

* * *

Scott then made his way to Militia HQ and looked at Keri behind her cell.

"Oh. Hey, Ryder," she said with a small smile.

"Hakim said they arrested you over the documentary," he said.

"Guess I tweaked the lion's tail too hard."

"A crowbar, some gum, a little nudge from SAM and I could get you out," Scott offered.

"I'm right here, hero," Sergeant Aker pointed out from his desk. "Trust me, this is safer than exile."

"You know… they've had other people in the cells," said Keri. "Rioters. People crying and scared. Me and my 'truth' did that to them."

"In prison in a vidmaker for her work seems… historic," said Scott. "Too bad no one recorded it."

Keri gave him a small laugh. "They took my camera, but I was scribbling a few notes… Maybe I can use this, Ryder. I'll send word if anything changes."

* * *

Scott then approached Kandros, who seem to be mostly troubled about the situation of the Natanus.

"I got your report," he said. "Both our Pathfinder and the Natanus? What a mess."

"It could have been much worse," Scott pointed out.

"True," Kandros nodded. "We've got survivors to find and a new Pathfinder out in the field—I'll take it. I owe you for this, Ryder. They'd still be lost without you. We're also getting the salarian ark settled in now. That an entire wave of arcs accounted for, thanks to you. Plus outposts, and—" He looked at Scott curiously, "how do you find _time_ for all this?"

"It helps that I'm incredibly good with my job."

"Start getting incredibly good at holding a liquor. There's a queue of people waiting to toast your health. Just so you know… our Intel says the Archon's pissed. I'd warn your team."

"There's an asari documentarian in your cells, Keri T'Vessa," said Scott.

"Yes. Word came down that her series were frightening people," he admitted. "We can't afford more unrest."

"But—"

"I'm sorry, Ryder, but it was this or exile. At least this way she's safe. Now. Anything else?"

"Any news on the kett?" Scott asked.

"Raiding the Archon's flagship has them stirred up. The Archon's gunning for you, Ryder. Watch your back."

* * *

Scott ran into Peebee and she informed him that her apartment had been appropriated. Clearly with more sleep is now waking they needed more room, especially with more angaran wanting to stay on the Nexus.

In Vortex, Liam was complaining that they were beginning to raise the drink prices and Scott had to point out they had bigger things on their mind rather than the expense of alcohol. In the Cultural Centre, Jaal and began reading Elcor Hamlet and he found it very enlightening.

* * *

Scott then made his way to Pathfinder HQ to see how the other Pathfinders were sitting in now that they were altogether.

"Unfortunate news about the turian ark," said Tann as the two of them walked side-by-side. "At least some survived. It could have been much worse. And I see we have a new Pathfinder."

"Avitus just need a little coaxing," said Scott.

Tann looked very surprised. "Surprising considering he is a former Spectre. They had a reputation for—shall we say—extreme measures. Now that is a Pathfinder, I'll expect him to temper his methods."

Scott said nothing he was still little miffed about them denying his expedition to Meridian.

Tann sighed no doubt sensing this. "Ryder, I trust there's no hard feelings? As tempting as Meridian may be, caution must guide us."

There was also a thing called too much caution. "Director, it's my job as Pathfinder to take risks. Meridian is our chance to find a home. What else matters?"

"Avoiding wholesale slaughter at the hands of the kett, for one."

"That could happen anyway. It's worth the risk."

"The leadership disagrees. That's our final word."

* * *

Scott then made his way over to Avitus. "So it's official? You're part of our little club."

"I know I was… reluctant. But it was the right call," Avitus nodded. "Thanks for the push."

"Anytime. I love pushing people around."

Avitus chuckled. "So I hear."

Scott looked at him. "From who?"

"Everyone."

"Any luck finding other survivors from Natanus?" Scott asked.

"Brought another batch yesterday. Still too many unaccounted for, but we're getting there."

"I'll keep an eye out," Scott promised.

"Thanks, Ryder. Appreciate it."

Scott then asked how he was settling into the Nexus and he was quite pleased to have running water and rations. He could tell how people were shook up from the uprising, but compared to what he experienced on Havarl everything felt quite normal.

Scott then asked how he was settling in as Pathfinder, he was finding it difficult when people questioned his actions, but he enjoyed a challenge. He only had one regret and now was Macen not been around to see him talk diplomacy with Tann and he mentioned if he was back in the Milky Way he would have punched him in the face by now, something which Scott would have loved to see.

Scott then asked was the comparison of being a Pathfinder to a Spectre and he quickly responded that they were completely different from one another. As a Spectre he worked in the shadows and Intel was on a need-to-know basis, but as a Pathfinder everyone was looking to him for guidance and everything was out in the open.

"How have you been since H-047c?" Scott asked.

"Fine. I'm fine," he assured.

Scott wasn't buying it, not for a second. "If you ever want to talk about Macen, you know where to find me."

"Thanks, Ryder. Really. I'm just… not ready."

Scott nodded. "Good seeing you, Avitus.

"Stay safe out there."

* * *

Scott then made his way over to Hayjer.

"Ryder," he nodded.

"Captain Hayjer, Scott nodded back. "Or is it Pathfinder Hayjer now?"

"Well, I have the title, but I've only begun the training," he said. "There's so much to learn."

Scott had only been a Pathfinder for a few months and you still haven't got a pull handle on it. "You can say that again. I'm still figuring it out."

"So I shouldn't expect to see the light at the end of the tunnel any time soon, then. What can I do for you?"

Scott asked how things were going with his training and he informed them that they had yet to get his SAM online. So far everything that he's learned was through books, but he felt as if he was barely keeping his head above the water and gasping for breath.

He then asked how his people were just into life in the Nexus and he told him that they were mourning at the moment. It was easy to forget that thousands of them had been lost not to mention the loss of their Pathfinder. Scott really didn't expect anything less, no one had signed up for this 600 years ago and he had a feeling that there were going to be more losses.

"I know Raeka was well loved. Have your people embraced you?" Scott asked.

"They know that I share their reverence for her. They know I mourn with them. But the sense of security she inspired… that will take time to find again. Restoring that is what drives me. Only then will I have honoured her."

"What are you working on now?"

"After what we went through, the salarian path is clear. We came so close to suffering as the angara suffered. It's our mandate to figure out exaltation. I already have a task force studying the kett to that end."

Scott was pleased to hear this, he been so busy trying to react with the terraforming network that he had even started on studying exaltation. He imagined that the angara would want to help Hayjer with his investigations, but he hoped that he wouldn't be involved in yet another rescue.

"Please be careful—and keep your distance," Scott advised.

"I promise, we'll be methodical and take no unnecessary risks," Hayjer promised him. "I will share all our findings."

"Nice talking with you, Hayjer."

"And with you, Ryder."

Scott had a brief conversation with Verderia about both Hayjer and Avitus. She was shocked about what the kett did to the salarians and could sympathise with Hayjer sudden role as Pathfinder. As for Avitus she had promised to keep eye out for any turians stasis pods out there.


	40. Truth and Trespass

Scott was about to make his way back to the Tempest when Dunn contacted him on his radio.

"Pathfinder, this is Captain Dunn," said Dunn. "There's a situation I could use your assistance with. I'd rather not discuss it over open channels. Please come see me on the Hyperion bridge as soon as you can."

Scott didn't like the sound of this and immediately made his way to Hyperion and Dunn immediately informed him that they had a member of Harry's team had snuck a relative on board with rare disease. Fortunately it wasn't contagious, but in the later stages it would be and she wanted this to be settled quickly and discreetly.

Scott immediately made his way over to Harry in the med bay.

"Good, you're here," he said looking relieved. "Dunn brief you?"

"High-level only. So to speak to you with you for the full brief."

"Great," he groaned. "Well then, here we go. Before we left my medtech Charlie helped his hand sign on to the Initiative program."

"He cheated the screening process?" Scott assumed.

"Yeah. She has TH-314. Deadly, highly contagious in the latter stages, and jumps across species. It was dormant, but flared up when Charlie woke her. He just assumed it was stasis sickness. There's no cure. No vaccine. It's deadly in its final stage and she's off-grid. She is a problem."

Scott had heard of TH-314 enough to know that it was a human disease able to jump through species, but he wasn't sure about the symptoms. Harry explained that they had three stages of development, the first stage was similar to stasis sickness which explained why wasn't noticed right away. Stage 2 leads to paranoia and finally the third stages when it becomes infectious and airborne.

Scott asked for details on where Charlie was located at the moment, apparently he assigned to an APEX team which was currently on a mission and they were unable to communicate with them. Charlie apparently wasn't a virology so he had no idea that the virus would awaken when he got his aunt out of stasis.

Scott was very sympathetic to the poor woman, it wasn't exactly her fault that all this was happening now.

"We need to help her, you mean," said Scott folding his arms.

"Every instinct I have, both medical and human is screaming me to help her," Harry admitted. "Making sure that TH-314 doesn't spread as top priority. No matter what. This one isn't going to be easy."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Be quick, but discreet. We can't panic the entire station over this."

"I only have a whole station to search. Discreetly. Check."

"Could be worse. She could be off-station and potentially infecting the angara. Try customs first. Even with fake medical clearance, she had to go through there like anyone else."

"Dr Carlyle has granted me access to Ruth Bekker's profile. The fire includes her physical description."

Scott nodded. "That'll be useful. Thanks, SAM."

* * *

Scott then made his way to customs and talk of the immigration officer, who was a female turian. She was a little surprised to be speaking to the Pathfinder and even more when Scott asked the whereabouts of Ruth.

He had to explain that Harry sent him to verify something with her and she was more than willing to given the information he needed. Apparently she had restricted her access to the common area because there was a problem with her file. Unfortunately, she had managed to sort it out and sent a message to inform her that she was clear.

SAM mentioned that with the restricted access he would be able to follow her footsteps at the time. Hopefully it would give Scott another lead on how to locate her and using his scanner he was able to trace her movements to Vortex.

Scarred then began to ask around and met up with a male salarian called Lator Valon. Apparently Ruth had been assisting him with his paperwork and then pointed him into the direction of Ops where friend of hers, Teron, was working.

Scott immediately made his way to operations and track down Teron, a female turian. She mentioned that Ruth had been here a moment ago, but didn't look so good. Scott was slightly concerned and asked for few more details and she said that she was talking about keeping her nephew safe and stopped midsentence. Then they began talking about the shuttles, which was a very troublesome development.

"SAM. Paranoia define Stage 2 of Th-314?" Scott asked.

"Correct," said SAM gravely. "The virus becomes highly contagious in Stage 3."

"If she gets off the station…"

"The risks of a pandemic increase greatly."

Scott wasted no time and immediately made his way down to the docks, only to find that he was too late. He found that a dock worker struck him in the back of the head while he was working on a shuttle and took it, nearly killing the poor guy.

Scott immediately asked if he had any idea where she went, but he had no clue. Fortunately when she knocked him out he had blowntorched into the hull which would leave a radiation trail large enough to be picked up by scanners.

"SAM, our scanners contract the shuttle's emission trail, right?" Scott asked.

"Suvi confirms," said SAM.

"Look, we can contain a colony outbreak if need be," said Harry over the comm. But if she contacts an angara… Find her, Ryder. Whatever happens, she can't land anywhere near the angara."

* * *

Before Scott left he had a talk with Sid, who had found something monitoring comm on the Nexus. Apparently there had been multiple attacks on colonies and supply vessels by a group called the 'Three Sabers.' The most troubling issue was the fact that they seem to be quite aware of their operations and she was afraid that someone was leaking information to them.

Scott was still little and easy about following her lead considering what happened the last time he did. She promised on her sister's favourite gun that she wasn't covering anything up or asking him to clean up her mess. She did put in an official report with the promise that they would investigate, only to do nothing. Scott could see that this was a security threat he couldn't ignore and said that he would look into it.

They also seem to be having problems with medical supplies been taken by exiles and Scott had promised that he would look into it.

Scott then remembered that Vorn wanted Scott to deliver his flower to Kesh. Upon receiving the flower, Kesh treated it as a waste of time and pointed out he had no benefit for krogan survival. Though she did ask Scott how she should take care of it, indicating that she was touched by the gesture.

* * *

With that he made his way back to the Tempest and they left the Nexus.

"Ah, there you are," said Kallo looking at Scott. "I was wondering. When you found the salarian ark, was anything… strange? Out of place?"

Scott looked at him. "You mean besides the exalted krogan, the relics and getting jabbed in the neck? Why are you asking?"

"Because a few hours ago, we received this."

Kallo then began playing recorded message from a mysterious contact. "Hello, Ryder. I don't think the salarian ark was captured by chance. If you want to know more, meet me at these coordinates."

"That's all," said Kallo. "Do you think it's some sort of hoax?"

Scott frowned. "Now that I think about it, a kett armada just stumbling across the salarian ark seems a little convenient."

"Coincidences do happen, though when you put it like that… I'll put the coordinates for this 'meeting' in the nav computer. I suppose there's no harm in making sure?"

Scott then made his way over to Suvi, he had been meaning to inform you that he had located the plants she asked for on Aya for the movie night, but with everything going on it slipped his mind.

"I found that planet you wanted," said Scott.

"Great," she smiled. "I'll give the recipe a try when I'm off-duty. I've already got ideas for how to jazz it up. And I'll keep working on Mister I-Don't-Like-Movie-Nights here to come along."

"I like them!" said Kallo indignantly. "I just don't trust our autopilot alone for too long."

* * *

Scott made his way into the research room and found Vetra standing over the console.

"I feel like things are finally going our way. For real," she said. "Getting the salarian ark back… that's huge. I just wish we could have saved Raeka too."

Scott couldn't help but agree, Adam had been right when he said that he might be forced to make difficult choices. You should count himself lucky that he had been in the same situation as Commander Shepard, deciding which members of his team was going to die.

Suvi then approached him looking a little tired. "I need a break. Do you need a break? Let's go for a break!"

* * *

Scott then suddenly found himself taking a break and he guided Suvi to his quarters.

"Care for some tea, Ryder?" Suvi asked.

"I'd love a cup."

Suvi then made him a cup of tea and one for herself. "It's a cultivar originating in Sumatra. My own personal stash. Once I run out…" She then handed Scott his cup of tea and that her own sadly. "That'll be it for Earth tea."

She sighed as she looked out of the window. "I keep having these thoughts. 'I'm never going to taste this again. I'm never going to see that again.'"

"You're not the only one, Suvi," said Scott looking at her sympathetically. "I have those senseless thoughts all the damn time."

Suvi looked at him. "And? Do they bother you?"

"It's natural. You'd have to be made of stone not to miss home sometimes."

"The universe is like a great tapestry. I love following its threads, but it distracts me from the whole picture. My family was right there, but I was too obsessed by the abstract to appreciate them."

"From everything you've told me, you're here _because_ of your family," said Scott as he straightened up. "Your love of science, doesn't that come from them? Aren't they with you every time you chase down a new discovery?"

Suvi actually blushed. "Ryder, that's beautiful."

"My mother made the implant in my head and my father created the AI that uses it. I haven't lost them either."

"Thank you, Ryder," said Suvi appreciatively.

* * *

Once they finish their cup of tea, Scott ran into Vetra and her mandibles clicked as Suvi as she walked back to her post.

"Suvi," she said. "Gotta love her, but those green snack things she's making for Liam's movie night… Let's just say they're probably better suited to throwing at the screen."

"You've got a better idea?" Scott assumed.

"Yeah, actually. Core lent me an Initiative access code so I could track down some contraband. Long story short, someone on Kadara Port has popcorn. And graxen, which is like your popcorn, only better because I can eat it."

It was easy to forget that Vetra was unable to eat the food that everyone else could, mind you Jaal was a picky eating himself. Apparently the angaran tastebuds were quite opposite to that of human tastebuds as they did like sugar and liked spices.

"Someone smuggled popcorn across galaxies?" Scott frowned.

"It's light and people would pay big credits for it. Why not?"

Scott shrugged. "Fair enough. I could track some down the next time we're there."

"Thanks, it will be nice to have a treat out here, you know?"

* * *

Once Scott made his way to the bridge they started to make their way back to Havarl, Scott wanted to see how things were going there and it was also where this mysterious contact wanted them to meet.

Scott made his way to the research station and Addison waited no time in contacting him.

"The report did not do this well justice," she said. "It's… ethereal."

"Director Addison," Scott nodded. "I imagine you have concerns that we haven't place to full outpost?"

"Frankly, it's impressive you weren't covered in vines on landing. Given the planet's significance to the angara, it is appropriate that we assist, but _not_ place an outpost. And the stability you brought… I received a _thank you_ from Aya. That might be the first time I've heard those words in Andromeda."

"It's not just about being a good neighbour," said Scott. "Their stability helps us in the long term."

"Practical and true," Addison agreed. "Ledgers don't trust that nuance, but I do. Havarl helps. Outpost or not, we're gaining. We need another, but we're gaining. Although it's probably not enough to draw out one of Dr Kennedy's trackers. You'll have to look in 'outpost systems' elsewhere."

She then looked up at him seriously. "I still need your voice. Something they can think about instead of an outpost flag."

"We're still here. Still doing important work."

"Then tell them that."

"We're not just here to survive, to scramble for resources. We came to research and explore. Havarl is made for that. And everything we learn about it helps not just us, but the angara as well."

"Into the books, Pathfinder. Addison out."

* * *

Scott then made his way over to the leader of the Initiative research team, a human male called Hawkins Macintyre.

"You'll be the Pathfinder, then, Dr Macintyre, from the Nexus," he said shaking Scott's hand.

"Ryder. Welcome to Havarl."

"She'll be more welcoming now that you've put the vault back on track. The angara invited us to monitor plant growth—and study ruins in the jungle. It's the chance of a lifetime."

"Careful around those monoliths," Scott warned him. "There might be more stasis fields. We think they only affect angara, but who knows."

Macintyre nodded. "Oh, we know, make no mistake. I have a check in system ready. Whether young Farley remembers it when he's out chasing butterflies is another matter."

"What is your team do here?" Scott asked.

"Zerra is our botanist, she'll be minding the plants and designing an artificial habitat for them," he said gesturing to an asari working close by. "She also happens to be an engineer. Asari: one profession's never enough." He then moved him towards a young human male scientist. "Then there's young Farley. He's here for the insects."

"And you?" Scott asked looking at him.

"I'm a xenoanthropologist," he said and noticed Scott's blank look. "A fancy word for talking to the angara about these ruins—and listening."

"I imagine you've already spoken to Kiiran Dals already," Scott assumed.

"She's the one who invited us here, aye," Macintyre nodded. "Fussed over something terrible. But she's a fine lady, and hopefully a good colleague down the road. I plan to listen to her."

"You know how Taavos found the monolith, right? Reincarnated memories?" Scott asked.

"Aye, I heard," he nodded looking intrigued. "One for the textbooks."

"You believe him?" Scott blinked looking rather surprised. "But you're a scientist."

"Asari share thoughts and memories. Prothean tech speaks in visions. Those are scientific facts. There's more to people than what can go under a microscope, lad."

"Good luck, Macintyre," said Scott.

"Safe journeys, Ryder."

* * *

Scott had a brief conversation with Kiiran and he was pleased to discover that the Initiative was making a good impression. Apparently Macintyre had been talking a lot about their galaxy to Kiiran.

Scott then encountered two scientists, an asari and a human male, who appear to be examining some animal and plant remains.

"Pathfinder Ryder," said the asari shaking his hand. "Dr Tassana Rilar, xenobiologist for the Initiative." She then gestured to her colleague. "And my colleague, Dr Erich Baumgarten."

"Xenogenetics," said Baumgarten shaking Scott's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"No offence, but you probably shouldn't be out here alone," Scott advised.

"I'm not alone. I'm with her," said Baumgarten gesturing to Rilar. "She's quite fierce."

Rilar shook her head and looked at Scott. "Your report of accelerated evolution and rapid growth of nature here caught our interest."

"We're analysing everything we can for clues to replicate the effects on our own crops," Baumgarten explained.

Scott nodded seen the intent, but there was only one major flaw. "It would have interesting applications—if there's a way to _control_ the process."

Baumgarten nodded with a smile. "Aha! You understand the end goal."

"If we learn to enhance the growth of plants and animals in non-destructive ways, we could end hunger," said Rilar. "It would change everything for the Initiative. Our colonies could thrive virtually overnight."

"Since you repaired the vault, things are returning to normal—but too quickly for us," said Baumgarten regretfully.

"The accelerated lifeforms you want to study are dying off. Decaying," said Scott.

"We're scrambling to scan and catalogue everything before it's gone. We could use some help," said Rilar.

"For me at the life signs you need," said Scott. "I'll do the rest."

"Anything mutated beyond its baseline growth cycle will aid our work."

"I'll provide the most promising genetic markers to scan for," said Baumgarten.

"Thank you for whatever help you can provide, Pathfinder. Rendezvous here when you're finished."

* * *

With that Scott and his team began searching through the jungle for these genetic markers. Fortunately it was a lot easier to move around now that the vault had halted the growth of the plants.

They did still had a cut their way through several vines and branches, but most of them were dead anyway. Scott had to search for a challyrion, a rylkor and an eiroch, considering that they work tracking dangerous beasts Scott had brought Drack along to assist them.

Drack was proving to be quite the excellent track as they had already located a mutated challyrion. After which they began tracking down a mutated rylkor, which was basically a huge reptile that bore a striking resemblance of that of a raptor.

They then finally began tracking down the final genetic marker, which was an eiroch. Unfortunately when they got there they were surprised to find that the Roekaar without shooting at the huge beast. Of course the moment they saw Scott and the others the immediately opened fired on them.

Scott had a feeling that it wasn't a coincidence that the Roekaar were hunting down the same animal Scott.

"These angara were carrying more than just weapons," said Scott looking at the others. "They had research tech, datapads… Let's find out why."

They began to examine all the equipment and that when Scott found a datapad. Apparently they had been hunting down the same creatures as they were, but instead of finding a way to control the out-of-control plant and animals they were creating a toxin aimed at them.

"The Roekaar were studying mutated wildlife too," said Scott looking at the others. "They want to use it against us. The datapad mentions a camp…"

"Updating known data," said SAM. "Mission parameters changing."

* * *

With that they began to track down the Roekaar camp deep into the jungle and of course they weren't surprised to find that they immediately fired at them the moment they saw them.

Fortunately they had not been expecting visitors so they were ill-prepared for Scott and his team. Once they cleared out the base Scott approached a computer terminal and began accessing the data from it.

"SAM, what you get from this?" Scott asked.

"Analysing. The Roekaar take special interest in mutations that would poison a natural environment," said SAM.

"They wouldn't use that on _our_ worlds," said Jaal.

"What are your instructions for this data, Pathfinder?" SAM asked.

Scott knew what to do, they needed a copy the information just in case the Roekaar tried something like this again.

"Download a copy, then erase the Roekaar computer," Scott ordered.

"Acknowledged. Copying complete. Erasure of Roekaar files complete."

"Let's wrap things up and get back to our researchers," said Scott.

* * *

With that they started to make their way back to the research station and approached Rilar and Baumgarten.

"What have you brought us, Pathfinder?" Baumgarten asked.

"I got jumped by Roekaar," Scott informed them. "They were researching harmful mutations… hoping to use them against us."

"I hope you put an end to their work," said Rilar.

"Do you have any of their data? May we see it?" Baumgarten asked.

"I copy the files before I erased the Roekaar computer," said Scott as he accessed his omni-tool and sent them the data. "I'll transmit everything."

"If nothing else, it may help us defend against future attacks," said Rilar.

"I scanned all the mutated wildlife I could find. I hope it helps your research."

"We're going to be overwhelmingly busy, aren't we?" said Baumgarten looking rather excited.

"Thank you for everything, Pathfinder. We'll get to work," said Rilar.

* * *

Scott and the others began to head off towards the coordinates that the mysterious contact had sent them. They took them to the Remnant riverine, deep within it.

"Those are the coordinates we were sent," said Scott.

"That thing about the salarian ark?" said Drack.

"So are we checking it out?" Peebee asked.

Then suddenly kett dropship appeared directly above them.

"Kett!" Jaal yelled.

Scott immediately accessed his Adept profile and immediately unleashed a singularity right in the middle of them. Jaal then immediately shot them down with his assault rifle while they were helpless and Peebee unleashed a powerful biotic blast that sent many of them flying.

"A betrayal, yes. For us," Jaal assumed.

"Let's look around. They might have left something," Scott suggested.

They looked around and found a container filled with gear designed to capture prisoners alive for transport.

"From their gear, they were hoping to capture someone…" said Scott.

"Probably me," said a voice and they saw a male salarian stumbling out of the foliage clutching his chest. "Sorry about that. Though, if you'd broken a sweat, I'd be sorrier."

"You sent is the message about the salarian ark?" Scott assumed.

"Yes," he nodded. "Major Saelen Varn, STG. Retired, of course."

"What's STG?"

"Special Tasks Group. Back home, we were field agents who gathered intelligence and handled… inconveniences."

Scott remembered his father mentioning them, the Spectres have been based upon the STG and they were one of the many hands of the Council.

"Spies? Assassins?"

"If you prefer. As I said, these days I stick with 'retiree.'"

Scott found that hard to believe, he had never heard of a spy retiring before. "Espionage is the job that follows you home—or across galaxies."

"Until there is nothing for it but to grow a conscience." He then looked directly at Scott businesslike look. "Let's be frank. There are too many inconsistencies about our ark. They only make sense of someone betrayed us to the kett. My best suspect is a biologist, Dr Aden. But the evidence is thin. I need a Pathfinder to verify what I found, or I risk arresting an innocent man."

"Who's Aden?" Scott asked. "Why would he betray his ark?"

"And ex-military biologist from the early wake-up team on ark," Saelen explained. "He claims to be studying the kett. As for why… I intend to ask him."

Scott was surprised that he didn't bring this to Hayjer, he was after all the salarian Pathfinder. "Couldn't Hayjer help you with this?"

"Hayjer's too green to be corrupt, but his team's another story. You're obviously trustworthy. If you were involved, you wouldn't have saved our ark in the first place."

Scott knew that he couldn't let such an accusation go without any further investigation and if it was true the salarians deserve justice.

"All right," said Scott. "I'm in. How do we catch your traitor?"

"I only have two leads left: Dr Aden's equipment, and a kett who could be his handler. I need you and your SAM to analyse them. If we show Dr Aden's in regular contact with the kett, that would prove he's the one."

"What's the standard punishment for kett collaborators?" Scott asked.

"Most people would settle for an angry mob, but I like to think justice made the trip out here. Remember, Dr Aden's equipment and his kett contact. This has to be watertight. Good luck."

Nothing seemed to be ever simple with salarians as Scott was soon discovering and he was signed to understand why Drack got so frustrated with them.

* * *

While they were here Jaal thought it was best that they made contact with a woman named Thaldyr. Apparently she was a recluse who had escaped with Akksul from the kett prison camp. Jaal believe that they could use her in order to contact Akksul so that Scott could convince him that they weren't threat.

"Ryder, Thaldyr lives near here," said Jaal. "She's our best lead to finding Akksul."

"Think she'll talk to us?" Scott asked sounding a little sceptical.

"It'll take some convincing, but I think so," Jaal assured him.

They began making their way to the look recluse, but there was a small problem.

"Kett!" Scott yelled.

Indeed there were kett at the look recluse, it was quite shocking to discover that the kett had landed on Havarl. Though why they were after one angara female was a bit of a mystery, but they all knew what they would do to her they got their hands on her.

"Protect Thaldyr!" Jaal yelled.

They quickly engaged the kett, thankfully was only just a small party of Chosen. Either the planetary defences and managed shut down more the kett dropship or they never anticipated any resistance once they reach their target.

Kett bodies weren't the only thing at the recluse, there was a small number of Roekaar as well and it looked as if they died fighting.

"Roekaar. They died fighting," said Scott.

"Akksul must've sent them here to watch over, Thaldyr," Jaal assumed.

Then made their way to look the recluse and found that the door was locked.

"Locked," said Scott and he accessed his omni-tool. "I'll override it."

It took about 30 seconds for Scott to override the locks and open the door and then they heard some heavy breathing inside.

"Don't come any closer!" said a weak voice inside.

"Thaldyr. We're here to help," said Jaal gently.

Scott immediately made his way over to her to see whether she was hurt, but she just snarled at him.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped.

"I just want to help," said Scott.

Jaal looked at her wounds and then to her. "Your wounds… they're self-inflicted?"

"The kett. I can't go back. I won't," she said wincing in pain.

"Hush now, sister," said Jaal gently as he approached her and took her hand. "The kett are dead. They can't take you. We won't let them."

She looked up at him. "You sound like _him_. So confident. So sure."

"You mean Akksul?" Scott assumed.

"He saved me. Gave me a chance to live… and die on my own terms."

"We need to find him, Thaldyr," said Jaal.

She just looked at him for a few more seconds before her body went limp and she closed her eyes for what would be the final time. Jaal then placed her hand on her chest and looked at her solemnly.

"Isharay, brave one," said Jaal.

"Even in the end she was devoted to him," said Scott.

"And Akksul's uses that devotion to spread hate," Jaal scoffed. "The only other person who could reach him is the Moshae." He then groaned in frustration. "I was hoping to keep out of this. She's always had a blind spot when it comes to Akksul. Come on. Let's go."

* * *

On the Nexus, Adam was just finishing a few arrangements with Hayjer before he started his mission.

"I've managed to procure you a ship," said Adam handing him the relevant information. "And your choice of crew has been accepted. I have also managed to convince Evfra to have an angaran technician to join your team."

"Thank you, Chief Kingsman," Hayjer nodded taking the datapad.

"I can't express the importance of studying exaltation, we need to find a way to neutralise it if we're going to survive here out in Andromeda. Because with the information we have gathered it clear that there are more kett out there."

"I understand and rest assured we will discover the kett's secrets."

"Speaking of the kett, it has come to my attention from Ryder's last report that some of the salarian leadership decided to sell their ark to the kett. Do you have any thoughts on the matter?"

"I do find it extremely hard to believe, but we are missing a lot of people most of them from the leadership," Hayjer admitted. "I'll see what I can do to find it there is any truth in these matters."

"Good, because we can't have any kind of security breach at this point."

"Are you saying that you might have approved of such behaviour?"

"Infiltrating the kett in gathering information on them would prove to be beneficial, but not when it puts the entire Initiative at risk as well is on entire species. It was pure dumb luck that Ryder was able to locate the ark and rescue your people and it cost you your Pathfinder."

"I see your point of view."

"I'll keep this quiet has much as I can, but I have to at least inform Kandros of the situation."

"I understand."

"Good luck to you, Pathfinder."


	41. Contagion

Once Scott and the others returned to the Tempest they took off. Scott then went to inform Kallo on what had transpired with their mysterious contact.

"So that message was from an STG agent?" said Kallo.

Scott nodded. "One who is convinced your people were betrayed."

"That's bizarre. What could the kett offer anyone that's worth an ark?" He then looked at Scott with a warning look. "What you step, Ryder. Back home, when STG was involved, things got messy."

Suvi then informed Scott that Peebee was feeling a little stressed out. He made his way over to her quarters and found her looking frustrated on her project.

"…come on, think… _think_. I need… something!"

"Who are you talking to?" Scott frowned as he looked around for an invisible person.

Peebee jumped. "Ryder, shit, you shouldn't sneak up on someone like that. I'm just… talking to myself. Don't tell me you never do that."

"You seem stressed," Scott noted.

"No kidding." She began pacing up and down looking immensely frustrated. "I'm not built for this kind of… homesteading. Don't like people knowing where I am, where my stuff is… arghh!"

"You've got to relax," said Scott gently. "You're starting to stress _me_ out."

"I'd like to. I need to, yes. When I felt like this back home. I'd look for a zero-G chamber or at least an isolation. Some places to just drift away. I could really use that now!"

"If I may, gravity can be overriding the escape pod. You can create a zero-G chamber," SAM offered.

Peebee's face immediately lit up. "Of course! SAM, you're a genius!"

She wasted no time in entering the escape pod and looked back at Scott. "It's easy. It will make a huge difference, Ryder. You'll see. You know, there's… room for two."

"That's all I needed to hear," said Scott as he entered the pod.

Peebee then began accessing the gravity controls of the escape pod. "And… this… should… do it."

Seconds later the gravity was switched off and they soon found themselves floating in midair.

Peebee sighed with relief as she laid back. "Close your eyes… relax… let yourself go." She closed her eyes and looked quite blissful. "Oh, this hits the spot…" Peebee looked up and saw that Ryder was floating above her. "Ryder?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thank you for this."

Scott had received a message from Reyes and immediately contacted him by hologram.

"Ryder?" said Reyes looking pleasantly surprised. "How's my favourite Pathfinder?"

Scott shrugged. "Just enjoying another day of what Heleus has to offer. Why?"

"Thought we could grab a drink. Sloane's holding a get-together for the locals. I managed to snag and invite. Care to be my plus 1?"

Scott frowned. "Sloane doesn't seem like the party type."

"She sees these events as a necessary evil to keep the people happy."

"I'd never say no to free drinks."

"Especially from Sloane's reserve. I'll meet you outside Outcast HQ."

* * *

Before making his way over to Kadara, Scott began scanning for the radiation trials from Ruth Bekker's shuttle. He was only able to locate the radiation trials at the Anasa, Solminae, Tecunis, and Zaubray Systems and it looked as if she was making a beeline for Kadara.

Scott also began searching for the missing satellites from the astronomer he met on Aya. In the Onaon System the satellite was missing. In the Sabeng System the satellite was also missing but there were radiation particles indicating a small starship had been in the area. They then entered the Joba System and were able to find an angaran Comm Buoy which was sending a message and contained a navpoint of where they were going to next. In the Eriksson System they found the wreckage of what appeared to be an angaran ship and all evidence suggests that it was scavengers who are taking the satellites. Fortunately there was a transponder ID indicating that they were heading to Kadara.

Scott decided to follow up on Sid's lead and began scanning wrecked ships at the Jirayder, Nalesh, Joba and Solminae Systems. Using all the data they collected Suvi was able to pinpoint the location of the Three Sabers and as fate would have it, they appeared that they were on Kadara.

* * *

They then soon made their way to Kadara and landed at the port, Scott had a word with the dock manager about Ljeta. Unfortunately he was only tightlipped, but Scott managed to convince him to give him the information pointing out that Scott had very powerful connections. While he didn't tell him exactly where she was, he didn't stop him from searching through his dock records and even gave in the password. Scott accessed the terminal and it appeared that Ljeta was on Aya.

Scott then started to make his way to Outcast HQ, but before he did he stopped by a few vendors and managed to locate the popcorn Vetra mentioned.

Scott then soon entered Outcast HQ, but before he could enter Sloane's throne room he was stopped by a guard.

"Hold up. This is a private event," he said.

"I'm meeting a friend," said Scott.

"Not without an invite."

Reyes then appeared out of nowhere. "He's with me. Reyes Vidal."

The outcast looked at his datapad and saw his name and nodded for him to enter and then turned to Scott. "Go on in."

The two of them then entered Sloane's throne room and found that the party was already in full swing. There was a good number of angara at the party which was a bit of surprise to Scott.

A female angara then turned and saw the two of them enter. "Reyes Vidal. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

"Remember what I said about 'fashionably late?'" Reyes smiled.

"Shush," she said holding back a laugh. Her eyes then turned towards Scott. "Introduce me to your companion."

"Pathfinder. Meet Keema Dohrgun, the angaran representative to Sloane. And a friend."

"I don't think Reyes had friends," said Scott looking rather surprised. "Only contact and colleagues."

"Oh, I'm those as well," she assured him. "Who do you think secured him an invitation to this event? I was hoping he'd bring you, Pathfinder. You're all he talks about lately."

"Is that so?" said Scott wondering what Reyes had talked about.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I need to take care of something," said Reyes looking at the two of them.

"Abandoning me ready?" Scott questioned.

"It won't take long. There are important players here tonight. You should mingle. Make a good impression."

"You're going to be playing catch up on all the fun," Scott warned.

"I work best one step behind. Promise."

They then watched as Reyes walked away.

"And there he goes," said Keema.

"Any idea what he's up to?" Scott asked.

"It's better not to worry about what Reyes does. Enjoy the party."

* * *

Scott decided to do what Reyes suggested and began to mingle he encountered a turian male, who made the unfortunate mistake of comparing his date, an angaran woman, to his sister in order to make her jealous. Scott assured him that he could still recover from his little fiasco and got to tell her that he said what he said because he's an idiot and he liked her.

Sloane wasn't too pleased to see that Scott had been invited to the party. She warned him not to make any trouble, but Scott felt as if it was an idle threat. Sloane had plenty of chances to begin a war with the Nexus, no doubt realising that fight between the two of them would leave both of them vulnerable to the kett.

Scott then made his way over to Keema, who looked pleased to see him.

"Good to see you again, Pathfinder," she said.

"What's it mean to be an angaran representative to Sloane?" Scott asked curiously.

"Sloane relies on me to provide an angaran perspective."

"Does she listen to you?"

"Only in extreme cases," she grumbled under her breath. "She makes a show of being pro-angaran, but our priority is the Outcasts. She froze these parties to mollify my people. It won't work forever."

"How did you meet Reyes?"

"The only way anyone meets Reyes Vidal—through business. His skills are very valuable in Kadara Port."

"Are you part of the Resistance?" Scott asked.

She shook her head. "No. Evfra and I share information, but Kadara's problems come first. If war breaks out between the Collective and Outcasts, it will be my people who suffer."

"I hope these pirates haven't given you a bad view of my people," said Scott gesturing to the Outcast guards.

Keema laughed. "Don't worry, Ryder. I judge individuals, not groups. You, for example, I like. Not sure about who you work for, but I've learned to keep my options open."

Scott got the message, she was a friend of both sides so no matter who won she would be on the right side. In some ways this reminds him of what Spender tried to do, but he cared more about power which in the end had been his undoing.

"You never know who might end up in charge," said Scott.

"Exactly."

Scott looked around and he still had not seen Reyes at all at the party. "Have you seen Reyes?"

"No, but I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Scott frowned, Reyes went to a lot of trouble to get tickets for this party and yet he didn't seem to mingle. He began to wonder whether Reyes had some automotive at the party, but why would he invite him?

"Nice talking to you, Keema," said Scott raising his glass to her.

"Likewise, Pathfinder."

* * *

Scott began to search for Reyes and found him in the storage room going through the many shelves.

"Damn it. Why can't the serial numbers be in the same spot?" Reyes cursed.

It soon became very clear to score that Reyes had used him as a distraction so that he could get into the storage room. Sloane and her men were so focused on him that they failed to keep a close eye on the other guests.

"'Take the night off. Come out for a drink,'" said Scott shaking his head. "Should've known you up to something."

Reyes looked up and saw him enter. "Ryder! It's not what it looks like."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "So you didn't use me as a distraction to go through Sloane's stuff?"

Reyes looked as if he was trying to think of an excuse and Scott had to admit that he would have loved to hear it. Though it became painfully obvious to him that no excuse could point out the necessary facts that were plain in front of Scott.

"Okay, yes," Reyes surrendered. "But it's for both our benefit! I promise."

Scott narrowed his eyes. "You've been making a lot of promises—"

Then suddenly they heard footsteps and they were getting louder.

"Shit—someone's coming!" Reyes cursed. "We need a distraction!"

Scott began wondering what kind of distraction would work in this kind of situation. He had thought about punching Reyes, but that seems a bit too over the top.

"Hide," said Reyes gesturing to one of the containers.

"That's your plan?" Scott hissed.

Unfortunately he couldn't come up with a better one and followed him and just in time as a guard entered. She looked around briefly and then began scavenging through one of the containers, taking two bottles of whiskey out of it.

Reyes then quickly made his way to one of the containers and pulled out a bottle. "Finally! Here it is."

"That's what this was all about? Whiskey?" said Scott in disbelief.

"The only bottle of Mount Milgrom in Andromeda," Reyes smiled as he struck the bottle. "Triple-distilled and 645 years old. This isn't whiskey—it's treasure."

"I hope you are planning on sharing," said Scott.

"We'll see… Let's get out of here."

The two of them wasted no time and ran out of the storage room.

* * *

After the party the two of them spend some time on the roof the port overlooking the common district. The two of them then began drinking the whiskey and Scott had to admit it was delicious and he could see why Reyes wanted to get his hands on it.

"Gorgeous, isn't it? I sometimes forget," said Reyes as he looked at the sun setting. Then turned and looked at Scott. "Is Andromeda everything you hoped it would be?"

"Every day's an adventure," Scott agreed and then he turned and looked at Reyes. "Even my nights off are interesting." He then handed him the bottle of whiskey. "What about you? Why did you come here, Reyes?"

Reyes immediately took a swig of whiskey. "To be someone."

Scott looked at him. "You're someone to me."

Reyes raised the bottle of whiskey. "To new adventures."

He then drank from the bottle before handing it back to Scott. "And new friends."

Scott then took a drink from the bottle and handed it back to him.

* * *

After that Scott and the others made their way into the Badlands and surprisingly Scott was able to locate a turian and ordered six bottles of his hardest staff. Once that was done they made their way for the Badlands.

Liam was looking at Vetra suspiciously. "Heard a weird rumour. Security in the Nexus was eyeing you someone in supply. Something about a drop date?"

"Huh, that's interesting," Vetra shrugged. "If someone was involved in that they would probably move the drop."

"Someone could do that, yeah. And you're welcome."

* * *

They were driving along when immediately they received a warning from a rather unfriendly female angara.

"Hey, skkutaa. Get any closer, and I'll hit you with a corrosive bomb. Killed two looters today already. You want to test me?"

"Whoa, hey. We're not outlaws," said Scott quickly. "We're friendly."

"Then prove it. Slowly."

Scott decided that he should only bring Jaal so that they wouldn't get vaporised by corrosive acid. She calmed down a bit the moment that she saw them, clearly realising that they weren't outlaws by their gear.

"Well, you definitely don't look like outlaws," she admitted. "Good thing I disarmed the traps. Sorry about that. I'm used to your kind giving me trouble."

"You've only seen the worst of us. We have some good ones," Scott assured her.

"Well you have a shot at me yet. That's a start."

"You said that you had traps around here?" Scott asked.

"Corrosive traps. Made them with gas from the vents."

"That's smart."

"You have to get creative out here. I learn sabotage when shooting stopped working. I can disable vehicles, takedown shields—anything that gives us an edge over attackers."

"What you doing out here?" Scott asked.

"Keeping my people safe. Between the kett and the outlaws, we've been pushed out of our homes. Some decided to dig their heels and whether the attacks. I'm making sure they survive."

Scott and Jaal looked at one another and silently agreed that she would be a great addition to the Resistance.

"The Resistance could use someone with skills like yours," Scott suggested.

"We have enough to deal with here. I'm not leaving my people," she said firmly.

"If we don't take the fight to the kett, your people will never be safe," said Jaal.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And what would you know about it?"

"The Pathfinder and I have seen what the kett can do. In time, they'll come for Kadara. For you."

"If you join, you can make a better world for your people," said Scott.

"Not just on Kadara. Everywhere."

She sighed. "When you put it like that… I guess I don't have much of a choice."

"At least go to Voeld and talk to them," Scott insisted.

"Fine. I'll go check it out. No promises."

"Stay safe out here."

"No problem there."

* * *

They continue to make their way through the Badlands and that's when they found an angaran relic. According to Jaal it was some sort of musical instrument, though Scott had never seen it's like ever before.

They also managed to track down the scavengers who had taken the astrologers satellites. They managed to kill the scavengers in take them back, but Jaal was concerned that the astrologer might take this the wrong way.

"Looks like the kid was pretty upset with ya," said Drack and Scott assumed that he was talking about Sid.

"The usual," Vetra shrugged and then started to do an imitation of Sid's voice. "'Curfew is unfair. Staying back on the Nexus where it's safe is unfair. Everything is unfair.' She hates me."

"She pulled that 'you're not my mum' line?" Drack asked.

"Not this time."

"Ah, you're doing fine."

* * *

They soon managed to locate the base of the Three Sabers and appeared they were very well armed. Fortunately they had surprise on their side so they managed to take them unawares, violating to be a bit more organised than the random gangs they encountered.

Once they took down the thugs they began to search around for any clues of their operations and how they were getting the intel. They managed to locate an entire stockpile of Nexus supplies and they had quite the armoury.

"Grenades… rifle mods… body armour. They're well-stocked," said Scott.

"This is top end gear," said Vetra examining the goods. "We don't trade with this stuff and it wasn't stolen in the uprising. Someone on the Nexus gave this to them."

It would appear that Sid had been correct in her assessment, that still raised the question how they got the intel. They managed to locate a datapad which mentioned that they had doublecrossed their leader, a man by the name of Yale who was currently on Eos.

"They got rid of their former leader," said Jaal as she looked over the datapad himself.

"This former leader, Yale… he's on Eos. He was their tie to the Nexus," said Scott.

"We'll have to talk to him to get to the root of this," said Vetra.

"I'm saving everything we found as proof. It'll come in handy."

* * *

Once they got back to the Nomad they started the search for Ruth Bekker and found her crashed shuttle.

"That was a soft landing," said Scott and he began to scan what remained of the shuttle.

"Scans find no life signs within the shuttle," said SAM.

Scott then found the flight recorder and played the last entry. "This is Ruth Bekker. Shuttle's crashed. I think I'm in Stage 3 of TH-314. The virus was dormant. I don't understand. Can't let anyone near me. I'm going to set the warning buoys—and rig the shuttles are blow. I'm scared. I'm alone but—I can't take the risk. I'm so sorry." She most certainly did sound very little, but the fact that the shuttle was still here indicated that something must gone wrong. "I—who's there? No! No, wait! Stay away from me, you can't—"

That was the end of the recording.

"Shit. Somebody found her, took her maybe," said Scott.

"Then it's possible the illness is spreading," said SAM.

* * *

They immediately began looking for tracts and as luck would have it located them. Unfortunately became clear that it was the Roekaar behind the kidnapping of Ruth Bekker.

Fortunately when they reached their base they discovered that it was only just a small installation, no doubt taking care of their recruitment drive had a lot more damage than they anticipated. Of course I didn't stop the Roekaar from shooting at them on site.

All that was left to do was to locate Ruth Bekker along with any information that could reveal why the Roekaar took her. SAM also informs Scott that he could make him immune to the virus, which meant he was the only one of the team who could approach safely.

Scott then managed to locate a datapad which contained a medical log. According to the log the angara worm unit and the Roekaar were planning on using Th-314 as a weapon.

"The angara are immune," said Scott looking at the others. "Well, that's a relief."

"That's good, I guess," Drack grunted.

"Your people are safe, Jaal."

"The research is sound, Pathfinder," said SAM. "The angara actually are immune to TH-314."

"Let Harry know when we get back," said Scott. "Maybe this will help with a cure or vaccine."

Jaal bent down towards and Initiative stasis pod. "One of your stasis pods. Someone's cannibalised it for parts."

"If we get to Ruth in time, maybe we can use a pod to bring her back," Scott suggested.

Since there was no sign of Ruth in this area Scott had to assume that she was in the room above them, which was currently locked. Scott managed to find the door controls and deactivated the mag locks.

"You guys stay here," said Scott looking at the others. "Especially you, Jaal. She doesn't need a scare right now even if you are immune."

Scott made his way upstairs only to find that Ruth was being held by gunpoint by a Roekaar, who had to be the cell leader.

"Stay back. Or I'd kill it!" the cell leader.

"No. No, no, no!" Ruth pleaded. "I have TH-314. I'm contagious! Don't come near me!"

"Quiet. Human," the cell leader snarled. "Let me go or this one dies."

Scott narrowed his eyes. "I see an angara, but all I hear is kett."

"Quiet! You know nothing! Your people and the kett are all invaders. The Roekaar will kill you all."

"You can't let go," said Ruth. "I think he has a sample of the virus. Just—just shoot him!"

"You have a choice human. Save this woman, or try to stop me," said the cell leader.

"SAM. Scan him," said Scott. "Does he have a sample of the virus?"

" _Affirmative,_ " said SAM over the private channel. " _However, it is badly degraded, possibly beyond use._ "

"Let me go. Now," the cell leader threatened.

This was a difficult choice, but the fact that the virus was degraded made it a whole lot easier. Plus now that they knew that the angara were immune to the virus meant there was a good chance for them to find a cure. It could take the Roekaar years to weaponise the virus and already they were doing some damage to the operations.

"You can go," said Scott. "But you put even a scratch on her and you're dead."

"You're a fool, human," the cell leader laughed as he walked away.

Scott then began to approach Ruth, but you quickly backed away.

"Stay away. Please, stay away. I don't want to make you sick," she pleaded.

"How about we worry about you instead?" Scott suggested.

Ruth frowned. "You're not scared of me at all… are you immune? I don't understand. How?"

"It's complicated and we don't have time," said Scott. "C'mon, let's get you back in the stasis pod."

Ruth sighed. "Finding a cure might take centuries. Charlie will be dead by then."

"We'll stuff Charlie in a pod too. It'll be fine."

Ruth blinked. "I-I hadn't thought of that. Okay then. Thank you."

Scott and Jaal then escorted Ruth to the stasis pod.

"Suvi? There's a stasis pod here ready for pickup," said Scott over his radio. "Follow proper decontamination procedure, okay?"

"You found her. Is she okay?" Suvi asked.

"All wrapped up and ready to go. Maybe we'll find a cure for her someday."

"I hope so."

* * *

Adam was on the Nexus relaying the report to Harry in both of them were very grave.

"So the Roekaar have a sample of the virus and they're were immune," said Harry.

"So it would appear, I've sent a team to retrieve Ruth's stasis pod and your assistant Charlie has agreed to go into stasis as well," said Adam. "Doctor, I can't express the urgency to find a cure for the virus."

"Easier said than done, but with the revelation that angara are immune I might be able to isolate the antibodies, but it could take years possibly even decades to isolate them," said Harry.

"In the meanwhile will try and make life as difficult for the Roekaar in order to prevent them from getting the resources needed to reverse engineer the virus," said Adam. "SAM believes that the virus is too degraded to be used, but there is a small chance that it can be used so I'm not gonna sit by and let possibly the most deadly virus kill us."

Harry nodded. "Let's hope that this mistake does not cost us everything."


	42. Forgotten History

Once they got back to port the immediately got back onto the Tempest and took off.

Scott frowned Jaal tinkering in the cargo hold and it looked as if he had something on his mind. "Liam's idea about watching vids together…"

"Movie night? He delayed again, out of respect for Raeka," Scott explained.

"Good. From what I've seen, your vids are… flat," he said trying to come up with the right words. "They're only seen and heard. Angara vids use tiny electrodermal signals. You feel it through your skin. I spoke to Gil! We have time to rig up a system to mimic it, if we can acquire the right components."

Scott could barely imagine what that would feel like, he suppose considering that the angara were able to use electromagnetic it made sense that they would use them in vids. Though he could only imagine that none of them had had an opportunity to make any films, not with the kett occupation going on.

"That sounds amazing. Let's do it!"

"The components we need should be sold on Aya. Let's be vigilant."

* * *

They soon returned back to Aya for some well-earned shore leave, but for Scott it was more business rather than pleasure.

He first approached Maariko and decided that it was best to withhold the information about the scavengers. Instead he directed the blame to the Roekaar and he felt utterly ashamed with that prospect. Scott felt a little guilty about lying to him, but the benefits was that they would have better access to the angaran star charts. Scott then went to the market place to buy the components needed for the film.

Scott then met up with Moshae Sjefa, who was both impressed and relieved to see that he was alive and well.

"You did it," she said with a smile. "Infiltrated the Archon's vessel and returned victorious."

"And save one of our lost colony ships from the kett," Scott added.

"You're getting a taste of the war we've fought for decades. With the relic in your possession, you'll be able to find Meridian—and answers. I envy you."

As much Scott wanted to track down Meridian, he knew that Adam was quite correct that the situation was tenuous at best. He might have sorted out the krogan and ark problem, but there was still the Roekaar and the exiles to deal with.

* * *

Scott then made his way to Resistance HQ and managed to locate Ljeta in the medical centre. She was a little wary of him at first, but then he explained that Rorik sent him to find her in order to give her the cryo-bracelet he made.

At first she didn't want it, in fact he was quite hostile to Scott. Scott could tell that she had a bad experience with the Milky Way species. She explained that she had been dumped by scavengers and then she decided to return to Aya so that she would feel safe next to her people. Evidently she was unaware the fact that her people and the Initiative had made an alliance.

Scott asked for more details about the scavengers and apparently they had tricked her in order to steal her ship and then left her for dead. She had to walk for three hours through the dunes with broken ribs and had to take a ship to Kadara.

Scott was rather surprised that Aya took someone in from Kadara and she confirmed that it was true. However, she explained what had happened to her and they welcomed her back. Apparently she impressed Evfra enough that he offered her position within the Resistance.

Scott had to explain that there were outsiders that did care for her like Rorik. She was curious on why he went to so much trouble and he explained that there were many outsiders who wish to bring some good to Heleus.

She admitted that she should have known that Rorik would have been worried about her and examined the bracelet. Scott told her that she could use it to visit him again, she was still rather reluctant but given time she believed that she could do it. She also insisted that Scott did not inform him of what happened to her otherwise he would blame himself.

* * *

Scott made his way to the Repository of History in order to hand over the artefacts he had discovered to Avela.

"Hello, Pathfinder. Any good news for me?" she asked inquisitively.

"I picked this up," said Scott handing her the star map. "Any idea what it might be?"

Avela's eyes widened and wonder the moment she laid eyes on the star map. "How in the skies did you find an angaran star map? One that still works, even. It must be pre-Scourge. If we can analyse it, we can learn where our people travelled before the dark age."

"Aren't star maps usually bigger?" Scott frowned.

"An angaran star map isn't used for navigation. It acts as a log where its owner travelled. This one's data is locked, but Elihn can decrypted it for me."

Scott then handed her the musical instrument. "Is this angaran? I found on one of your homeworlds."

Avela's stared at the musical instrument. "Sun above… it's an ancient rivaan. A musical instrument. It uses an angaran's body energy to produce music. We have them now, but nothing this beautiful. The songs it plays will probably lost long ago." She looked sadly. "How much culture have we forgotten? Art, music, stories… it's all gone."

"I can't imagine losing everything that way," said Scott.

"You left your culture behind," Avela reminded him. "This isn't much different. In any case, relics like this help us. You've given me more to study than I ever expected. I've got a lot of work ahead. Thank you for your help, Pathfinder. I'll let you know if I discover anything."

Scott was about to leave the Repository of History when he ran into Moshae Sjefa.

"Paavoa, Pathfinder," she said. "I've been considering that I'm at an age where I must look for someone to replace me." Her eyes then turned towards Avela, who was busy studying the artefacts Scott had left her. "With your aid, our Museum curator made an extraordinary discovery. I've always respected Avela, but I may have underestimated her. You've helped us both."

Scott was quite pleased to assist, he had hoped that this assistant would prove to the angara that they were nothing like the kett. Though with the Roekaar still roaming around spreading the belief that they were no better than kett it was very slow going.

* * *

Scott made his way back to Resistance HQ and found Evfra was busy coordinating their efforts. Apparently the recent blows that they had dealt with the kett have made quite the impact.

"Jaal tells me you raided the Archon's flagship. Save one of your arks. Not bad, Pathfinder," he said looking mildly impressed.

"What matters is that we've proven that the enemy is vulnerable," said Scott. "We can win this war."

"You fighting a war, or running for office?" Evfra asked.

"He was certainly be a better improvement than Tann if he did," said a voice.

Scott turn into his surprise he found that Adam was approaching them.

"Adam? What are you doing on Aya?" Scott blinked.

"Diplomacy, both Commander Evfra and I are trying to coordinate our efforts," Adam explained.

Evfra grunted. "You call it diplomacy, I call that meddling in our affairs."

"Something I should know about?" Scott asked.

"I'm just trying to convince Evfra that he need to do something about the Roekaar before they become a threat."

"I did not start leading the Resistance in order to attack my own people," Evfra snarled.

"The Roekaar have already started that, they've been killing Milky Way sympathisers on Kadara and not to mention they've been stealing your supplies on Voeld."

"Kadara is out of my jurisdiction and as for Voeld and beefing up security."

Adam looked at Evfra with affirmed look. "Evfra I don't know how much you know about my people, but when we first met up with the turians things didn't go smoothly. The First Contact War was absolutely terrifying, it was the first time that we engaged with the hostile species in it in help that they were the first ones we encountered."

"I know enough to know that war was virtually bloodless," Evfra growled. "Don't compare it to what we've been through."

"I'm not," said Adam folding his arms. "I'm just saying that after the First Contact War there was a lot of amount of xenophobes and they began to form organisations against alien species. One of them was Cerberus, who wished for humanity to call the shots. You should see some of the abominations they created with their experiments in order to elevate humanity, they crossed well over the line. I'm just saying that the Roekaar might very well become an even bigger danger than the kett if you don't do something."

Evfra growled. "What I do with my people is now of your business. Beside your Pathfinder has already invited the Roekaar leader to Aya. Do you expect me to imprison him when talks break down?"

"Of course not," said Adam looking rather angry. "I am not going to give the Roekaar any more reason to fire campaigns against us."

"Maybe we should all calm down," said Scott quickly in order to diffuse the tension. "Let's not try and jeopardise this alliance it would only serve to help the kett."

Adam sighed. "Fine, but I really hope that you can convince Akksul that we're not a threat."

"So do I."

* * *

Scott soon made his way to Moshae Sjefa's office and she was currently with an angara male in Roekaar armour, who Scott had to assume was Akksul.

"Evfra should have come to me," he said rather angrily.

"Shh, Akksul. I'm all right," said Moshae Sjefa gently.

"You almost died—" He then saw Scott for the first time and he narrowed his eyes. "What's he doing here?"

"I asked the Moshae to set up a meeting," Scott explained. "I don't want us to be enemies."

Akksul looked at Moshae Sjefa with a dubious look. "Is this true?"

"Akksul. Ryder rescued me from the kett. He risked his life to—"

"Sloane Kelly saved Kadara. Look how well that went," Akksul snarled.

Scott wanted to point out that it was much better than being slaves to the kett, but he refrained from pointing that point out. He had a feeling that Akksul would take it completely the wrong way and right now he couldn't afford to anger him.

"I don't condone what happened on Kadara," said Scott. "But one bad experience doesn't define an entire species."

"Your kind has a history of treating each other unfairly. Just ask the krogan."

Scott was rather surprised that he knew about them. "How did you—"

Akksul walked up to him and glared. "I've been watching you. You're invaders. Just like the kett. Except less cautious."

That almost sounded like a threat to Scott. "What does that mean?"

"You'll know soon enough." He then walked off. "Do not trust them, shovaan."

"Akksul," she said sadly as he marched out of her office. "He didn't used to be like that. He was… curious. Brilliant. But the kett… even without exaltation, they change us."

"There still time to bring him around."

"I want to believe that, but… his hatred towards aliens…"

"I'll prove we can be trusted."

"I hope so."

"Ryder. We just received an emergency recording from Eos," said Suvi over his radio. "Come to the meeting room when you get back to the Tempest."

Scott frowned, it was another coincidence that Eos contacted them the moment that the leader of the Roekaar just stormed off threatening retribution. Scott really hope that he was wrong, but judging how well his luck had been over these past few months it was very doubtful.


	43. Friend or Foe?

Once Scott was back on the Tempest he made his way straight to the meeting room.

"Suvi, play the full distress call from Prodromos," Scott ordered.

"Right away."

"This is the Initiative outpost Prodromos on Eos," said Bradley's voice. "We're in need of assistance. Tempest, this one is for you. We've got hostiles inbound. No ground activity, but there soon will be. Pathfinder, we need you. Going dark until it's resolved. We're not giving up on Eos again. Out."

"Could use some more information than just 'hostiles' and the worry of escalation," Scott frowned.

"Could be he's worried it's not a simple attack?" said Suvi. "If someone's willingly to risk attacking Prodromos, your first outpost…"

"They're trying to make a point," Scott finished. "That's the last we heard? Nothing else?"

"No, Ryder. But also no alarms. The orbital buoy isn't showing any major traffic. Bradley's military. All about the prep. I bet it's a brown-spot to present less of a target."

"Keep the nav fresh. I'll be on the bridge soon."

"Understood."

Scott could really ignore a threat like this, he knew what damage to morale would use the Initiative if their first outpost was attacked by hostile force.

* * *

Before making his way to the bridge Scott decided to check on Peebee and it looked as if she had just about finished her project. In her quarter was the Observer she had been tinkling with for the past few weeks.

"Poc, Poc, Poc, you're gonna be the gateway to so many great things, my friend," she smiled.

"Hey there," said Scott as he entered. "You named her 'Poc'?"

Peebee turned and nodded. "Yep. Proof of Concept. To distinguish her from Zap, your souped-up nasty combat version."

Part of Scott referred she would have chosen a more original name, but there again it was short and simple and was a very good description of his combat model.

"Zap. I like it," he said.

"Yeah, it's edgy."

"The storage box from the vault on Eos was the key to everything—including integrating that piece of rem-tech you got me. But our new Observer friends are just the beginning. I'm working on something even bigger."

Scott wasn't entirely surprised by this announcement. "Sure, why stop and smell the roses? Getting Remnant technology to work is so passé."

"I'm not one to rest on my laurels. So get this: we can only scan for Remnant signatures we've already encountered. My scanner's doing that around the clock. But if I integrate the right rem-tech, we could scour the cluster for _any_ Remnant signatures. Even ones we don't have. My scanner could literally become a Remnant mystery detector!"

"Your enthusiasm is infectious," Scott smiled liking the idea.

"Don't tell Lexi. She'll look for a cure." She then turned and looked at Poc in wonder. "I came to Andromeda to touch the unknown. To find the never-before found. Once I perfect this scanner, it'll do exactly that. All I need is three special pieces of rem-tech."

"We can do that."

"You. Rock," she said as her face lit up excitedly. "Poc and Zap think so too. So far, I've located the first place—it's back on Eos. I'll upload the coordinates."

As luck would have it they were already making their way to Eos so they could kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

Once they landed Scott approached Bradley with Jaal to find out exactly what was going on.

"Thanks for coming," said Bradley gratefully. "Knew you'd be up for it."

"I need answers. You said there were hostiles inbound," said Scott.

"We've had raids. With all our scientific gizmos, we expected pirates," said Bradley as he raised his omni-tool. "But not this."

"…four, five, repeat. Stockpile complete, waiting for beacon. Launch on detection. Repeat, one, two, three…" said a recording.

Scott recognised the voice as angaran knew he wasn't going to like this. "What am I hearing, Bradley?"

"Here's my worry, may be the raids we've seen were just a decoy, so someone could do a slow tactical buildup in the Blackrock," said Bradley.

"Tactical? You mean military?"

Jaal shook his head. "No, that was an angaran voice. He means Roekaar. That's why he called us."

"An attack on our first outpost? Can you imagine how the Nexus would react?" said Bradley.

"Exactly the response Akksul once," said Jaal.

"Eos has been through enough," said Scott firmly. "We'll put a stop to whatever this is."

"I knew you would," said Bradley sighing with relief. "I hope I'm wrong, Pathfinder. I don't want to bring this kind of thinking to Andromeda. Head to Blackrock Tande. I'll transmit the navpoint for the signal."

* * *

Seeing how bad this could get Scott had ordered Liam and Drack to stay behind the security measures. It was quite a long journey to Blackrock and as they drove Cora and Jaal began talking with one another.

"So many of my family are distinguished," said Jaal. "The name carries weight on its own. I didn't want the name to carry me. I want my own story. If that makes any sense.

"Plenty," said Cora. "I just can't imagine that much family. I didn't even have one brother or sister."

Jaal turned and gasped. "What?" He then laughed. "How?"

Cora smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. Ask my parents?"

* * *

They were now coming into view of Blackrock Tande.

"Almost at Blackrock Tande," said Scott.

Jaal was looking at his omni-tool at the signal. "This is definitely a Roekaar signal."

"Understood. Eyes open."

They then began climbing up the mountain and it wasn't long until they saw a Roekaar encampment.

"Bradley was right, Roekaar on-site!" Scott yelled as they jumped out of the nomad.

"Watch for reserves after the first assault!" Jaal advised.

"Good to know," said Vetra.

They quickly began to engage the Roekaar apparently had been suspecting an attack, because they were unprepared. Also they seemed unused to dealing with biotics to Cora and Peebee were successful in causing massive confusion among their ranks. Though they did fight ferociously especially against Jaal, who they saw as a sympathiser.

"Jaal? Are we clear?" Scott asked as he killed a raider.

"We're clear," said Jaal. "And we still have Bradley's signal."

"Right, let's see what they were protecting."

Jaal frowned. "This worries me. Roekaar are not pirates."

They began searching throughout the camp trying to find any kind of clue that might tell them what they were up to. They managed to find a console and Scott began to access it and SAM analyse the data.

"The signal can call dropshipped to a precise location," said SAM.

"That's a Roekaar strategy," said Jaal. "The scout would've placed the beacon in the centre of Prodromos."

"Telling Akksul exactly where to strike," said Scott.

Peebee immediately reached for her radio. "Bradley? Blackrock was a Roekaar scalp with a homing beacon."

"Shit," Bradley cursed. "Glad you put an end to that."

Scott frowned, he knew that this kind of setback wouldn't deter Akksul from trying to again and this time they might not be so lucky. They needed to show Akksul but they won't be pushed around and that they were here to stay.

"I'm not walking away from this," said Scott determinedly. "This is _my_ house."

"Not sure what you're asking Pathfinder," said Bradley. "We can't risk our first outpost."

"Not like the first two," Cora agreed.

Scott had nearly forgotten that Prodromos was the third outpost on Eos. "Promise and Resilience."

An idea then came to him, Akksul had no idea about the other two outposts, he after all had been concentrating on the primary outpost.

Jaal also could tell that Scott had some sort of plan. "What are you planning?"

Scott smiled. "If they want to attack an outpost, we'll use their beacon and let them. Then finish the job."

Bradley got the idea. "The comm array at Site 2 is still intact. You could broadcast from there."

Scott looked at the others. "Everyone get that? Roekaar welcome party at Site 2."

They might very well be able to get some use out of the failed outposts after all.

* * *

They wasted no time driving to Site 2 and amazingly the place was still intact. Scott knew there had been some talk whether they should try to reoccupy the ruined outposts, but they just didn't have enough personnel at the moment.

"SAM, you have a location for this Roekaar beacon?" Scott asked as the entered the outpost.

"Yes, Pathfinder. Site 2 communications array."

"Well, let's not keep Akksul waiting."

They soon started to make their way to the communication array where was thankfully still intact.

"Navpoint marks for Roekaar signal upload," said SAM.

"Hit the button, it'll draw them write to us."

Scott looked at all them. "We know this place. They don't."

"They can't have it," said Vetra.

Once Scott reached the communication array he began to upload the signal from the beacon.

"Starting Roekaar signal upload," said SAM.

"Are they heading towards us?" Jaal asked.

"The Roekaar have altered course."

"Now might be a good time to take cover," Scott advised.

All of them immediately started to take cover, Scott remained on the roof of a building and took up a sniper position. Jaal and Vetra had taken of positions behind some crates and had their assault rifles at the ready. Cora and Peebee position themselves in an ideal location where they could fire biotics.

"Human, I told you you'd know soon enough," said Akksul's voice over Scott radio. "The beacon is live. You couldn't stop our scouts."

They watched as shuttles began descending towards them and Scott had to admit that he was impressed by their reaction time.

"They bought it," Scott smiled as the shuttles began dropping off Roekaar troops. "Hold until they're on the ground."

"Holding," said Cora.

Once the Roekaar had jumped off the shuttle Scott immediately fired, performing a perfect headshot on a sharpshooter. That shot gave Jaal and Vetra the signal they immediately fired upon the Roekaar from their hiding place. Cora and Peebee then fired biotics behind them adding confusion into their ranks.

Roekaar had no which way to turn as they were having a hard time navigating the layout of the outpost. Cora then performed a biotic charge slamming into a raider and Scott quickly fired upon another raider that to attack from behind.

"They're breaking!" Jaal yelled as both he and Vetra continued their advance.

"Don't stop!" Vetra yelled.

They certainly didn't stop and it wasn't long until they killed the last of the Roekaar troops, though Scott had predicted more to arrive by now. There was no way they could have taken down a fully functional outpost with just one wave of troops.

"This site as a decoy!" Akksul growled and annoyance. "Rally at these coordinates!"

"They're on to us!" Scott cursed. "Where are they going?"

"I'll tell you," said Bradley sounding rather cheerful. "Site 1! We overcharged the power relay to draw them in!"

Jaal smiled. "Akksul is _not_ going to be happy about that."

"Promise, here we come!" said Scott.

* * *

They quickly made their way back to the Nomad and immediately headed straight towards Site 1. Apparently they were already under siege, Drack and Liam were already there with a bunch of security personnel from Prodromos.

"Akksul! The Pathfinder is coming!" said a female Roekaar trooper.

"Motherless! Everyone prepare to defend!"

Scott smiled. "Sounds like they're losing their support."

When they got there it turned out that Drack and Liam had managed to ambush them upon arrival decimating half of their forces. Now they were been attacked by two different sides which was the worst kind of situation a soldier could be in.

With the morale was shattered and with overwhelming firepower from two different sides it didn't take Scott and the others long to wipe them out.

"That's the last of them," said Jaal. "We did it, Ryder."

"Pathfinder. Akksul's shuttle is leaving orbit," said SAM.

"I'll remember this! When not finished," Akksul threatened.

"You are today," said Bradley. "And we'll be ready next time. Come to Prodromos, Pathfinder. We owe you. Again."

* * *

They didn't waste any time getting back to Prodromos, though Scott was rather concerned about morale. This was officially the first time that any of the outposts had been attacked by a hostile alien race and there wasn't any military personnel on the outpost apart from the security personnel.

"Pathfinder," said Bradley.

"The Roekaar attack is over," Scott informed him.

"We'll know what to watch for in the future," said Bradley. "It can't be just this old man and his hunches. Special thanks to our friend, Jaal. It helps to show we're not all on opposite sides."

"We can't assume anyone could be an enemy. That's no way to live," said Scott.

"We're not planning on it," Bradley assured him.

"How's the team holding up?" Scott asked.

"A little shell shocked. Can't blame them."

"Maybe I should say something?"

"If you like," said Bradley.

Scott then activated his omni-tool and began broadcasting his message to everyone in the outpost. "I just want to say… I'm sorry. You're colonists. Explorers. We came here to live, not fight. This shouldn't have happened, and I'm sorry it got this far. I'm sorry."

"So… when do we get back to work?" Hainly asked.

Bradley smiled. "No apology asked or expected. We lose sometimes, but they have the choice to keep going? They'll take it. This wasn't a good day, but it was _another_ day. You gave them that. Your people, Ryder."

* * *

With the threat of the Roekaar dial down Scott met up with Gil, who was going to introduce him to his friend Jill.

"Oh good. You're here," said Gil looking pleasantly surprised. "Yeah, so listen. She's only got a minute or two—and she's in a rare form today, just want to warn you. She's here kickstarting the repopulation protocol, reversing the chemicals blockers for colonists. Calls it 'boosting the batter.' She's going to talk your ear off about your civic duty as a man."

"Then she'll find out what a skilled topic-changer I am."

"Good luck with that. The woman's tenacious." They began making their way to the landing pad. "I mean, makes no difference to me. No chance _I'll_ ever oops a baby into the world."

"Am I interrupting something?" said a voice.

The two of them turned and saw a human woman, who Scott had to assume was Gil, exiting out of the shuttle.

"Ah, Jill. About time," said Gil. "This is—"

"Save it," said Jill holding her hand out as she made her way towards them. "I asked you both to stop by, remember." She then stopped the moment she was right in front of Scott. "Ryder, pleasure. I know we're all very busy, so I have only one question for you…"

"You want to know if you can reverse my chemical procreation blocker?" Scott assumed.

Jill shook ahead as she looked at Gil. "You baby. I see my reputation precedes me." She then looked back at Scott. "The question is… What the hell did you do to him?" She gestured to Gil in astonishment. "It's like he's an adult or something. He can even have a mature conversation without integrating to pot shots—unless _I_ take it there. What's your secret?"

"I sneaked into the stasis pods and switched on with another baby," Scott smiled.

Jill laughed. "My boy's in good hands." She then looked at the two of them. "Okay, you're both off the hook. So glad I got to meet you, Ryder."

"Likewise."

* * *

The mood in Prodromos was slightly uneasy, clearly everyone was quite shocked about the Roekaar attack.

"It seems there's no galaxy free of people like the Roekaar," Hainly sighed. "So much for peaceful studies. Maybe we should get some armed personnel after all."

"What brought you out here to Andromeda?" Scott asked curiously.

"Back home I was filling test tubes in some dead-end lab," Hainly explained. "People knew me as Stephan. But that was never who I was. I knew what I could do. And I knew who I wanted to do it as. 'Hainly Abrams, Andromeda Explore.' That's me. Feels good. Feels right."

"What made you choose the name 'Hainly'?" Scott asked.

"It's the initials of my favourites place back home. My fiancé helped me pick before we left. And now Evan's here to make it complete, thanks to you. When it's time, I'm… hoping Bradley will perform our wedding ceremony."

"I've got to go."

"Keep up the good work."

* * *

Apparently there were had been a few more arrivals ever since they took on the Archon's flagship, among them was a krogan called Grendmar. He was extremely grateful that Scott freed his people from the Archon and ingratitude he decided to help keep the outpost saved by doing some hunting.

Scott also met Chief Lito, the chief engineer that a decider go back to stasis. She was a little surprised that Scott got her out of stasis, but was grateful. Though the loss of her team had struck a hard now that she knew about the Remnant she wondered if she could have used that to help her team to survive.

Darket was also grateful to Scott, because apparently her brother had been in that shuttle that fled from Site 2 that Scott managed to locate.

Fawkes also was considering what they should do with the society of AIs. Organics needed a whole lot of different things to survive, but AI needed next to nothing. Scott couldn't help but agree with his assessment and there was no telling whether they would encounter any other sympathetic races out in Andromeda.

"Pathfinder," said Bradley as the two of them walked side-by-side. "Glad to be in one piece after Liam's little jaunt to that kett ship."

"It was… interesting. I'll give it that," Scott shrugged.

"Verand and her group are extremely helpful. Glad to have them. Lucky, too."

* * *

Scott decided that now was the best time to confront Yale about the Three Sabers. He had asked Bradley if he knew the name Yale and he pointed him in the right direction.

"Is your name Yale?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Yale nodded. "Stanton Yale. What can I do for the Pathfinder today?"

"Tell me about the Three Sabers."

Yale stared at him and closed his eyes. "Ah, shit."

"Well, that reaction tells me all I need to know."

"Look, I just didn't think anyone would find out about it, okay? It's something that ought to be left alone. We made a mistake."

"Explain," said Scott folding his arms.

"The new outposts, our supply routes, they need protection. We couldn't rely on just you. I propose that we'd save Nexus blood by hiring exiles to fight for us."

Scott could see the idea working in theory, it had been done several times back home. Though trusting a bunch of exiles was a bit of a stretch.

"It could've worked," Scott admitted. "Mercenaries and privateers have existed throughout history."

"That was the hope," Yale nodded. "Cochrane and I served together. I thought I could trust him in the crew. I became their commander. I armed them. I shared access in Prodromos operations. And then they took their new toys and went rogue. Attacked people they were supposed to protect."

"I've dealt with the Three Sabers. They won't be a problem," Scott informed him.

"Damn," said Yale staring at Scott. "They're… gone then? Shit. Cochrane. He was a good man, once. Addison will be pleased, at least. One loose end tied up."

Scott looked up and stared at him as did the others.

"Wait, Addison?" Vetra stared.

"She wasn't sure Ryder would work out as Pathfinder. She was desperate for options," Yale explained. "It doesn't even matter anymore. The Three Sabers are gone. Just let this blow over. I have to get back to work. We've got an outpost to run here."

Scott couldn't believe that Addison had somehow become involved and jeopardise the safety of the Nexus. Scott wasn't gonna let this blow over, at least not until he had a few words with Addison and he also imagined Sid had a few words as well.

* * *

Scott and the others then got into the Nomad and started heading towards the location of the Remnant signal Peebee had located. The signal was located across the large lake so they had access an interface in order to create a path to get to it.

The moment Scott infiltrate with the interface several pillars rose out of the lake forcing them to use their jump jets to get towards the signal.

Then once they reached the platform they had to cross a bridge in order to reach another platform. Sadly these pillars were guarded by Remnant bots forcing them to deal with them before they carried on.

They soon reached the Remnant site where the signal was coming from.

"Well, this is the right place," said Scott. "Let's find that tech we're after." Scott managed to locate the Remnant tech they were after and showed it to Peebee. "Here's your piece of rem-tech, Peebee."

Peebee took it from him. "Awesome. One down, two to go." She then pulled out her Remnant scanner. "Syncing with my remnant scanner, the second piece is on Havarl. Uploading coordinates."

Then suddenly they heard a broadcast completely out of nowhere. "We claim this site, Initiative scum."

They turned and saw several dropships approaching them and once it was over the side outlaws immediately began jump out.

"Outlaws!" Peebee yelled.

"Guess we're not the only ones interested in this tech," said Scott.

They immediately began to engage with the outlaws, but they were clearly more suited to scavenging than anything else. They were extremely ill-prepared to deal with an angry krogan and powerful human biotics. The ringleader of the decided to cut his losses and he fled with his drop ships, no doubt realising that he and the rest of his men wouldn't stand a chance against them.

Peebee much of the scavengers confused. "They wanted the rem-tech. Wonder why."

"We got the piece we came for. We can move on," said Scott.

Though secretly he was a little troubled, it could have been a coincidence that these scavengers attacked them at the exact same time they reached a Remnant site with some important remnant technology inside it.

* * *

Adam was back on the Nexus having a conversation with Evfra by hologram.

"The Roekaar just attacked Eos," Adam informed him. "They appear to be getting a bit bolder."

"I've read the report from Jaal," Evfra nodded. "I understand the seriousness of the situation, but I am still not going to make a move."

Adam was doing his best to keep his anger in check. "The Roekaar are becoming a problem for all of us. I understand that you don't want to make a move against them publicly, but can you at least do some shadow operations."

"I could say the same to you and your exiles," Evfra pointed out.

"The exiles are a completely different matter, there are dozens of different factions and they all spread out," said Adam clenching his fist. "And we are trying to do something about them, our APEX teams are slowly taking them out."

"Not fast enough," Evfra growled.

Adam could see that he was going nowhere with this conversation. "We're both very busy then, Evfra. Maybe we should have this conversation at a later date."

"Or not at all, but fine," said Evfra and his hologram vanished.

Adam just sat back and looked at the ceiling, he had a feeling that the Roekaar were going to make another big move if the psych evaluation of their leader was anything to go by. He very much doubt that the next attack would be on any outposts, but these not directly. He could only wish that Evfra would do something before this alliance collapsed.


	44. Flesh and Blood

One Scott returned to the Tempest, he discovered that Akksul had sent a message, no doubt he was still fuming about his little disaster on Eos.

"Jaal, I'm in the meeting room," said Scott over the loudspeaker.

"Right behind you, Scott," said Jaal as he entered. "Pulling up the message."

A holographic image of Akksul then appeared in front of them.

"Jaal Ama Darav. You were always a shortsighted fool," Akksul growled. "Helping outsiders instead of your own people. You're unfit to bear your family's name."

"Okay, this guy is really starting to piss me off," said Scott.

"He was always a vehshaanan," said Jaal.

Scott blinked. "Veh-sha-what?"

"Someone pleased with his own shit."

Scott laughed, he had to remember that one.

"We've never gotten along," said Jaal.

Scott frowned, he was still trying to get used to the angaran openness with their emotions, but there was something deep in Akksul when he spoke, almost seems like resentment.

"I'm still learning about angara. But that sounded more personal than a childhood rivalry," Scott noted.

"He's too smart to attack me directly. Akksul wants us to do something reckless. Let's not given the satisfaction."

Scott got the message, they had to wait until Akksul made his next move and Scott had a feeling it was going to be big. Though he had no idea what was bigger than attacking the first Initiative outpost apart from attacking the Nexus directly, though that seemed a bit unlikely as it was too well protected.

* * *

Scott made his way down to the engine room to talk to Gil after their encounter with Jill.

"It was great meeting, Jill. Any news from her?" Scott asked.

"You know the look Peebee guess when she finds something new?" Gil asked looking slightly awkward. "That greedy kid in the candy store look?"

"Yeah?" said Scott slowly.

"Jill's all goofy like that lately, which means there may be some pregnancy cropping up on Eos soon. After all her hard work… I'm so happy for her."

"Did our tangle with the Archon's ship leave the Tempest in decent shape?" Scott asked.

" _More_ than decent. Stealth drive worked like a charm, then bat-outta-hell drive kicked in without a hiccup. I see no reason to detail the shit storm of lightning-quick band-aids I had to apply at the time. All that matters is that she met the challenge, and now I know exactly how to keep a fresh and frosty. So win-win."

"Are you and Kallo getting along any better?" Scott asked folding his arms.

"I doubt will ever 'get along,' but yeah—that fight was just a blip on the radar. We're finding our way working together. It's an exercise in tolerance, for both of us."

"Go easy on the guy. Don't need a tense pilot on the stick, you know?"

"Sure, sure. Sometimes I forget that others don't let things roll off their shoulders as easily as I do. So long as I slip in an occasional snide comment, I'm good."

* * *

Scott then made his way to Jaal's quarters apparently something was troubling him and he needed to talk. When he arrived he found that he was already speaking to a group of women who Scott assumed were his mothers.

"You more than anyone, now how dangerous Akksul is."

"Why were they allowed to speak to him?" Jaal groaned.

"They aren't children anymore. We can't control their every move. You remember how you were."

"Please, Jaal."

"I'll bring them home," Jaal promised cutting the transmission.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Three of my brothers and sisters have joined the Roekaar. Akksul has poisons of them with his hatred of aliens."

"And your mothers want you to bring them back," Scott assumed as Jaal sat up.

"The Roekaar have made at the Forge," Jaal explained and noticed the blank look on Scott's face. "Many consider it the birthplace of our civilisation. Akksul likely believes this bold move will create more fanatics for his cause." He then looked at Scott with a worried some look. "Ryder. He has my family, but I don't think I can do this alone."

"You don't have to," said Scott placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just tell me the time and place."

Jaal smiled at him. "No hesitation. You are good friend. I have a contact who's been monitoring the Roekaar. I'll set up a rendezvous with her."

* * *

Scott immediately set a course for Havarl, they had to go there anyway for Peebee's remnant scanner. They landed at the research station and made their way to Jaal's contact, who was waiting by a shuttle on the launching pad.

"Jaal, you made it," she said looking relieved.

"Any word on Teviint and the others?" Jaal asked her.

"No," she said shaking her head. "All traffic and communications from the Forge have stopped. It under Akksul's control now."

This was a particularly good to hear, it meant the place was no doubt crawling with Roekaar. They needed to get inside the place quickly and quietly.

"Any advice on how to get inside?" Scott asked.

"My shot I can drop you nearby, but that's about all I can do. Evfra doesn't want to make enemies of the Roekaar unless we have to."

"We'll keep a low profile," Jaal promised.

They soon got into the shuttle and immediately flew towards the Forge, though Scott was a little uncertain whether it was wise bringing him and his team on this mission.

"Jaal. You sure you want me here?" Scott asked. "Bringing an outsider—"

"Will give the Roekaar a different perspective. Just follow my lead. We'll get my family back."

* * *

They soon landed on the outskirts of the Forge and Jaal began to leave them through the foliage.

"Move carefully," Jaal advised. "We don't want to alert the Roekaar.

"Quiet isn't exactly my thing," Peebee pointed out.

"It'd be easier if we knew where to find your family," Scott pointed out.

"The Moshae brings all of her students to the Forge. I know my way around. The govataan—a welcome centre—is up ahead."

It wasn't long before they reach the welcome centre, though it wasn't exactly as welcoming as Scott imagined. In fact the place was like a ghost town, there was no sign of anyone.

"It's… deserted," Jaal frowned. "The govataan is usually filled with travellers.

"Avka said no traffic in or out," Scott reminded him.

"Doesn't explain the ghost town," said Liam.

"Where are the Roekaar?" said Jaal looking troubled.

* * *

They began looking around the area for any clues as Scott managed to find a datapad containing arrivals in out of the facility.

"Arrivals were steady until week ago," he said looking up from the datapad.

"Most angara come here at least once in their lives," Jaal informed them. "Even for tradition or to share knowledge."

"Which did you visit for?" Scott asked curiously.

"A bit of both. Come on, let's keep looking for Baranjj and the others."

They kept on looking and found a storage room and it was quite full.

"Wherever the angara when they left a lot of supplies behind," Scott noted.

"Where'd they get all this?" Liam asked as he examined the equipment.

"Aya and the Resistance provided support," Jaal explained. "If the kett destroy the Forge, it would be a terrible blow."

Scott searched through the console and found a log from an archaeologist. The archaeologist mentioned that Akksul had visited people were regarding him as an equal to that of the Moshae. She wanted him to leave, but apparently the leader of the site so that all angara Wellcome and that Akksul wanted to protect their culture. Jaal scoffed at the log, clearly he had doubts that Akksul wanted to protect anything.

* * *

They then made their way into another building and found that there had been some sort of a scuffle.

"And people say I'm messy," said Peebee.

"They left in a hurry," Scott noted.

"Or were forced out," said Jaal.

In another building they found a never log from another archaeologist, apparently Akksul had made a speech about the 'Milky Way Menace' and the archaeologist appeared sympathetic to his cause.

Liam then bent down and he saw something. "Looks like blood."

Scott immediately saw that there was indeed blood on the floor, blue blood Scott immediately scanned it. "It's angaran."

"Akksul doesn't kill angara," said Jaal.

"The amount of blood and back-splatter suggests a non-lethal below," said SAM.

"Won't kill, but he unloaded like a thug," said Liam bitterly.

* * *

They continue to make their way and then suddenly they heard Akksul's voice over the speakers. He kept on talking about how the Milky Way races were not to be trusted, that they would betray them just like the kett.

"You hear that?" Scott asked.

"Akksul's voice," Jaal frowned.

They then soon approached the door and Jaal opened it and inside they saw several Roekaar troopers. The moment they saw Jaal then immediately aimed their rifles at him.

"Thought you said you got them all!" said a female angaran.

"I did!" said man angaran. "He must've—"

Scott and the others then immediately popped their heads out.

"Alien! Kill it!"

Unfortunately Scott and the others were bit too quick for them and pull their rifles out before they could shoot.

"Shit. Hope no one heard that," said Scott.

"They shot first," Jaal reminded him. "We had to defend ourselves."

Scott then managed to find a datapad and it looked as if Akksul had searched everyone to search the camp. It mentioned that all the citizens were accounted for, though it mentioned nothing about what purpose.

"'Accounted for.' What does that mean?" Scott frowned.

"Were they rounding them up?" said Jaal stunned.

* * *

When they made their way outside they found that the Roekaar were already waiting for them, apparently they did hear the commotion inside after all.

"So much going on quietly!" said Scott as they immediately went behind cover.

"Didn't give us a choice!" Cora yelled.

"Surrender's not an option with the Roekaar. Take them out!" Jaal yelled.

"Kill them! Bring their bodies to Akksul!" a female Roekaar yelled.

Sadly the Roekaar had the advantage and they were tenacious. No matter how many good shots they fired, they just kept on firing.

"Damn. They're tough bastards," said Cora.

"Just a little longer!" Jaal yelled.

How they use the advantage of biotics in order to give them a slight upper hand and it certainly did cause confusion within their ranks. Scott began picking out the sniper is with his own sniper rifle giving them a bit more room to move. Jaal and Liam pushed forward and finally they took down their attackers.

"Area clear. Any sign of your family?" Scott asked hoping that they hadn't shot the people they were trying to save.

Jaal shook his head. "No."

"The Roekaar now we're here—maybe that will flush them out."

* * *

As they began searching the facilities they could hear Akksul's voice constantly and was more than a little annoying of all the propaganda he was spouting out.

"Fear the aliens. Stir up anger. An old playbook," said Cora looking disgusted.

"But he's not 'playing.' Akksul believes everything he's saying," said Jaal.

"He really hates us."

"The kett made us fear the unknown."

* * *

They soon found the living quarters of the archaeologists and the accessed a never log. Apparently Akksul had foresaw the archaeologists out, a few did try to resist but they were knocked out cold and dragged out.

"Explains where the researchers are—Akksul sent them away," said Scott.

"What's he trying to pull?" Peebee frowned.

"I don't know," said Jaal looking grave. "But I don't want my family involved."

Scott made his way to the door but found it locked. "It's locked. SAM, any suggestions?"

"I detect electrical wiring underground, Pathfinder," said SAM. "You can use the scanner to follow the wires."

* * *

Using his scanner Scott began to follow the wires underground until they reached the generator. It only took a second for Scott to reactivate the generator and bring power to the door.

"There's a bridge to the ruins beyond those doors," said Jaal as they opened the doors. "My family should be there."

Unfortunately the moment they stepped outside explosions erupted around the bridge and it collapsed into the deep ravine.

"Whoa!" Scott yelled.

"Shit," said Liam.

Jaal just growled and annoyance.

"I take it that the Roekaar didn't want us going that way," Scott assumed. "How are we going to get to them now?"

"We'll have to jump down," said Jaal.

They soon made their way to the edge of the ruined bridge and looked over the deep ravine.

"Too far to jump," said Cora.

"Use the rocks," said Jaal as he pointed down.

Scott looked down and saw that there were some wide ledges against the ravine walls. With no other choice they jumped down and then use their jump jets to jump to the other side of the ravine.

"Now what?" Scott asked.

"Up the hill," Jaal pointed. "We'll climb our way back."

* * *

They hadn't gotten very far when they saw some sharpshooters aiming at them.

"We've got company! Sharpshooters!" Scott warned.

"Damn it! I wanted a look around!" Peebee cursed.

"Akksul must've sent reinforcements!" Jaal yelled a dropship arrived.

"Take them out!" said a Roekaar. "We can't let them reach the nest!"

Immediately there was a firefight on the ledge, though why all the Roekaar had a high ground they had the advantage of biotics. Cora and Peebee unleash their biotics to cause mass confusion within their ranks allowing Scott to lead the others up the hill to engage them.

Once all that was done Scott managed to take a chance to look at the glorious view in front of them.

"It's beautiful," said Scott.

Jaal nodded. "Even Roekaar can't ruin this view."

Once they finish taking in the view they started to make their way through the ruins.

"Wow! Look at these!" said Peebee in awe.

Jaal chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Just wait til' we get inside."

"Inside?" Scott stared.

"There's a cave up ahead. That's where the Forge is. And hopefully where my family is."

Scott didn't want to waste the opportunity by scanning these ruins.

"These stones are massive," said Scott.

"They were shaped here by the very bedrock of Havarl using extreme heat," Jaal explained. "That's why we call it 'the Forge.'"

"Do you still use that technique?" Scott asked looking at him.

Jaal shook his head sadly. "No, it's lost to us."

"I can see why this place is so important to the angara," said Peebee looking at some more ruins.

Scott scanned the glyphs on the ruins. "Do these markings mean something?"

"Something it's an ancient version of Shelesh, our trade language," Jaal explained. "But no one's been able to decipher it."

"SAM, can you make anything of it?" Scott asked.

"The markings appear to share some similarities with Remnant glyphs than with Shelesh," said SAM. "Bra they do not match any known syntax in my records, Pathfinder."

"What was this place before the Scourge?" Scott asked.

"Everyone's got a theory," said Jaal. "The Moshae believed it was a monument.

"And you?"

"I like to think of it as a market. A gathering place of some kind."

* * *

They then began to make their way up the ledge and the moment they jumped on top of it shops were immediately fired.

"Intruders have reached the nest," said a female voice.

"I count five."

Scott was about to fire back, but Jaal pulled him back. "Wait! I know those voices."

"Lathoul, go for backup," said the female voice.

Jaal then rose to his feet and exposed himself. "Lathoul! Wait! Stop!"

Baranjj saw him first. "It's Jaal! Jaal is that you?"

Jaal then went out to meet his brothers and sister. Jaal greeted his brother Baranjj with a punch and then he hugged him. Scott had to admit that it was the unusual way of greeting one's brother, though it was easy to forget that the angara were very open when it came to emotions.

Once the two of them parted, Jaal looked at his brother. "Baranjj. Our mothers sent me."

Baranjj looked shocked. "All of them?"

His sister, Teviint, then marched up to Scott in a threatening manner. "Did our mothers send this human, too?"

Scott looked at her unflinchingly and then turned his eyes to Jaal. "Jaal, you didn't tell me your sister was such a badass."

Teviint narrowed her eyes. "Your people are a joke."

"Teviint… please," Jaal pleaded.

Teviint then backed away from Scott shoving one of her brothers aside indicating she still had some animosity.

Baranjj turned to Jaal. "Why'd they send you?"

"Because we've lost another to the kett. They're afraid to lose you to this insane cause."

The three of them looked at one another.

"But Jaal!" said Baranjj.

Jaal then immediately grabbed Scott and pulled him towards them. "I want you to meet my friend, Scott. So you can see that Akksul is wrong."

Scott looked at all them. "Trust me, we have as much to give you as you have to give us. We all win."

"Who cares?" said Baranjj dismissively.

"The angara don't want anything you have," Teviint glared.

"We don't need you."

"Jaal, our mothers want us to live truthfully."

"It's because I love my mother that I will die for this cause."

Jaal's other brother, Lathoul, had remained silent during out this entire confrontation, but then suddenly he pushed his way in front of his brother and sister and looked at the two of them.

"Akksul is going to blow this place up," he said.

"Lathoul!" Teviint snapped.

Lathoul ignored her. "That's why he sent the researchers away!"

"Stop. Talking," said Teviint, who was now starting to look quite aggressive.

Lathoul continue to ignore her. "He has bombs." He then looked at Scott. "Stolen from your people."

Scott's eyes widened when he realised what Akksul planned to do. "Those bombs go off, it will look like the Initiative did it."

"We have to disarm them," said Jaal.

Lathoul nodded. "I'll take you—"

Then suddenly they heard a gunshot and Lathoul fell into the arms. They looked up and saw Teviint holding a smoking pistol in hand and she looked utterly distraught upon realising what she had done. Baranjj then quickly grabbed his sister and the two of them ran deep into the Forge.

"Teviint!" Jaal yelled about to go after her.

Lathoul grabbed his arm as Jaal placed him down. "No, no, no—the bombs. In the Forge. I'm okay, Jaal. I'll be fine."

Scott looked at his injuries, it looks as if the bullet had passed through him and it hadn't struck any vital organs. Of course if he had been human he would have been dead, but thankfully he wasn't. Teviint obviously was a bad shot which given the circumstances was a good thing.

"You gonna make it?" Scott asked.

Lathoul nodded. "I hate Akksul—don't let him win."

Scott nodded. "You got it."

He and the others then immediately ran straight towards the Forge as quickly as they could.

"I'm glad you're here," said Jaal. "We need to find those bombs. If Akksul's willingly to blow up the Forge, there's nothing he won't do. Ryder, if he shows up…"

Scott nodded. "I know—follow your lead."

* * *

Scott couldn't believe that Akksul would go so far as destroying the angaran birthplace just to start a war with the Initiative. It also never occurred to him that would lead to a three way conflict for all parties, because the kett would take advantage of war between the Resistance and the Initiative and the most likely outcome was for all parties to be exalted.

When they got to the Forge they found the bombs had already been planted and is set for destination.

"Skkut! Intruders in the Forge!" a Roekaar yelled.

Obviously Teviint and Baranjj had reported the arrival Scott and his team to the other members of the Roekaar.

"The bombs are already set!" Jaal yelled.

"How long do we have?" Scott asked as the immediately engage the Roekaar.

"A few minutes at most," said SAM.

"Lest talking, more shooting!" Cora yelled.

Scott immediately made his way to the first bomb and began to disarm it.

"One down!"

"Now the others! What your head!" Jaal yelled.

"Shuttle inbound!" Cora warned.

Scott made his way to the second bomb just as the shuttle dropped off some reinforcements and it only took a few seconds disarm this bomb.

"Think Teviint warned them?" Scott asked.

Jaal shrugged. "Maybe. Doesn't matter now."

They only had two bombs remaining in two minutes to disarm them and between them and the bombs were some angry Roekaar. Scott made his way to the third bomb, fighting his way through an entire squad of Roekaar in the process and disarmed it.

"Watch the pillars!" Jaal yelled as the Roekaar took up positions behind them. "Or we'll lose the Forge trying to save it!"

"Those bombs go off, they'll die too!" Cora yelled as he fired her shotgun.

"They _want_ to die for their cause," said Jaal.

Scott managed to make his way to the final bomber began to disarm it.

"Okay, all the bombs are disarmed!" said Scott as he turned to face the remaining Roekaar. "Now just the Roekaar to worry about!"

"Don't go easy on them!" Jaal yelled.

It was difficult trying to concentrate their fire without damaging the Forge, but amazingly they were able to subdue the Roekaar, who were acting rather recklessly. Scott can believe that so many of them willing to die just to start a war I would get thousands of their people killed for no reason.

A few seconds later, Teviint and Baranjj exited from their hiding place.

"Jaal! Jaal!" Teviint cried and ran into his arms. "I killed Lathoul. I killed him. I'm so sorry."

"He's not dead. You're lucky," said Jaal.

Teviint looked relieved upon hearing that she had killed her brother, though she was obviously still shocked that she pulled the trigger. "I lost my mind, Jaal. I want to go home."

Baranjj stared at her. "But the cause! I joined you because of you."

Teviint turned on him. "I shot our brother."

"Don't leave me," Baranjj pleaded.

"Let her go," said a voice and they turned and saw Akksul exiting from the shadows. "I only want soldiers who are committed to our cause—" His eyes narrowed when they turned to Jaal. "Not weaklings who stand by and watch the destruction of our people—" He then looked at Scott with discussed, "at the hands of aliens."

Then they saw dozens of Roekaar troops appearing over the ledge all armed to the teeth. They all looked pretty young so Scott imagine they were new recruits.

To Scott, Akksul was a bit of hypocrite, considering the fact that he tried to blow up his people's most holy site just to incite a war.

"Blowing up your secret birthplace seems pretty drastic," said Scott. "Your cause is falling apart, like you."

"I speak for our people! And I say you're done in Heleus!" Akksul glared.

When Scott saw his movements he assumed that he was reaching for his pistol and raised his rifle.

"Ryder, don't!" Jaal pleaded.

Akksul laughed. "Martyr me. Please. I dare you."

Scott narrowed his eyes. "I don't shoot unarmed crazy people."

Akksul narrowed his eyes and remain silent, he then turned and looked at his people. "They move onto our planets. They take of the resources. Make us weak."

Jaal then stepped forward. "I've watched Ryder make planet habitable!"

"Exactly! And they'll never let us forget it."

"He rescue your beloved Moshae."

"I know…"

"Saved her life."

"I know… Stop defending them!"

Scott could tell that many of the Roekaar look as if they were starting to question them been. Akksul also noticed this as well because he was starting to look aggravated and his anger was being pointed towards Jaal.

"The Moshae trusts Ryder and—"

Akksul lost his temper and immediately pulled out his pistol. "Stop! We've been fighting the wrong enemy. Maybe the enemy is this traitor!"

"Easy…" said Jaal directing his response to Scott.

Scott wasn't liking where this was going and aimed his rifle at Akksul's head. "Jaal…?"

Jaal looked at Scott. "Don't." He then turned to Akksul. "The Moshea trusts Ryder. You've become a danger to your own people. Walk away."

"Or… I kill you and reveal the Resistance for the traitors they are!" Akksul roared.

Scott wanted to pull the trigger more than anything, but he had promised Jaal to follow his lead and so moved his finger away from the trigger. Seconds later, Akksul pulled on the trigger of his pistol firing a shot at Jaal, but spectacularly he missed.

The shot merely grazed Jaal's cheek and struck the rock behind him leaving only a nasty scar on Jaal's cheek. Everyone present was absolutely speechless and the Roekaar above them were more stand than anyone. They had just witnessed Akksul attempted to kill one of their own, plus the fact that he was willingly to destroy the Forge didn't help matters. Akksul looked up at them and one by one saw them leave with looks of disgust on their faces.

Scott, Jaal's brother and sister then joined Jaal's side as they look to Akksul.

"The alien is not the monster here," said Jaal.

"I love my people," said Akksul.

There was silence between them until Jaal turned his back looked at his brother and sister.

"Come on, let's get you home," he said guiding them out of the Forge.

Scott looked at Jaal. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks," he said, but he winced as he placed a hand over his scar.

Akksul just stood there in the Forge in some sort of daze as if he was hoping this entire ordeal in a dream.

* * *

They soon joined up with Lathoul and called in a shuttle to get back to the research station.

"I'm so sorry, Lathoul," said Teviint as they exited the shuttle. "I never—"

"Couldn't even kill me at short range," said Lathoul in disbelief.

"They're here," said Jaal as they watched as two of Jaal's mothers made their way onto the landing pad.

The three young siblings then made their way to their mothers and began to embrace them.

"Let's get them a minute," said Jaal taking Scott to one side. "Thank you for trusting me. Killing Akksul would have made the Roekaar stronger."

"He shot you," Scott pointed out.

"I'm glad he did—it exposed how far he'd fallen."

"Akksul, walked away, but what's stops him from coming back?" Scott asked.

"His pride will keep him in the shadows. You have done my people—and me—a great service. Thank you, Ryder."

Jaal then extended his arm and Scott smiled and performed the angaran gesture.

Jaal laughed. "You've been practising!"

"A little."

"We should get back. I want to say goodbye before my family heads home."

* * *

On the Nexus, Adam was having another conversation with Evfra especially about the recent events on Havarl.

"You can say it," Evfra groaned. "I should have reacted to the Roekaar threat sooner."

"No need to, you only said it," said Adam. "I think we should just be thankful that Ryder and Jaal were able to disarm the explosives."

"I knew that Akksul was a fanatic, but I never imagined he would go this far," said Evfra.

"We've been getting reports of Roekaar activity dialling down all across the board," Adam informed him. "There are still some factions, but without a central leadership they are all divided and most of them just pure fanatics."

"We should still keep an eye on them even still, I refuse to allow them to divide my people any more than they already have!" Evfra roared.

Adam nodded. "All that's left are the exiles on Kadara, but I'm confident will be able to sort out that situation soon."

"Good to hear, though I wonder what the situation will look," said Evfra suspiciously.

"I think it comes down to who we support the Outcasts or the Collective."

"And who do you favour?"

"The Outcasts are known, but they have the most animosity against the Nexus. The Collective is a lot more reasonable business partner but there are a lot of unknowns. We still have no idea who the Charlatan might be, he's as elusive as the Shadow Broker back home."

"High praise?" said Evfra and Adam raised an eyebrow. "Some Resistance members have studied more about your galaxy and I've been reading the reports. Of course I don't know whether these are just truths or just fabrication."

Adam gave him a small smile. "Then you just have to judge by our actions, isn't that what your people keep on telling us."

"Sure enough. I would appreciate it if you inform me if you have any more information that could be beneficial."

"You'll be the first to know."


	45. High Noon

Since they were on Havarl, Jaal decided to use the opportunity to introduce got his family. They took a shuttle to Jaal's place elsewhere on the planet and Scott had to admit that he was curious about seeing where Jaal grew up.

The moment they arrived an angaran woman then immediately rushed towards Jaal.

"Jaal! Jaal!" she cried and the two of them hugged. Once they parted her eyes immediately turn fearful. "Wait, is there bad news?"

Jaal quickly shook his head. "No. No. The Pathfinder is interested in where I grew up." He then gestured towards Scott. "Ryder, this is my true mother, Sahuna Ama Darav."

Scott then immediately hugged her, he knew enough about angaran customs to know that it was all right. "Nice to meet you. I know angara like the hugging."

She smiled at him as he parted. "Jaal's told me how much he admires you."

Scott looked at Jaal. "Really?"

"He's my favourite. Smart. Loyal. Kind. A great shot. Writes poetry… sews."

Jaal was looking increasingly embarrassed by this praise. It would seem as if being embarrassed by one's mother was a universal law.

"Mother…" Jaal groaned awkwardly.

She gave him a small chuckle. "I'm late for Resistance meeting." She then placed her hands on their shoulders. "Stay clear."

Scott watched as she walked off and then looked back at Jaal. "Your mother's in the Resistance?"

"Yes," Jaal nodded and leaned in towards him. "And every child is her favourite."

Scott couldn't help but laugh as they made their way to the house.

Now Scott knew that angara had large families, but when the entered he never realised how large they were. The entire house was filled with angara relatives, too many to count and you can help but think that was a good thing that the angara didn't celebrate Thanksgiving, because they would be enough food to go around.

"Everyone, this is Scott," said Jaal.

"Hi," said Scott awkwardly.

"Look who the kaerkyn dragged in!" said one of Jaal's uncles.

"Welcome back!" said a rather old angara male.

"This is where I spend most of days growing up," said Jaal as they made their way through the crowd. "Me. My sister, Koana, our cousin, Etta, and brother, Finn. Then Bavsil, Rollu…"

"So wonderful to have you back!" said an old female angara.

"Hey, Jaal! Hey, human!" Baranjj waved.

"Jaal! You bring someone special to meet us?" said one of Jaal's aunts.

"Wow. Cozy," said Scott looking rather perplexed.

"We like to live like this," said Jaal.

"Gonna give your friends some real food?" Teviint asked.

"Good to see you!" Lathoul waved.

Jaal then escorted Scott away from the large crowd of family members to a small room.

"And here's my room. My tiny sanctum," said Jaal closing the door behind them.

"We have a saying that I like: 'Home is where the heart is,'" said Scott.

Jaal smiled as he grabbed a container. "I like that."

He then frowned when he saw some sort of container on his bed. "Oh, no. Who put this here?"

He then sat down and Scott sat next to him wondering was in the container was and then saw him pulling out schematics. "Schematics? Of…"

"When I was seven my aunt stole a kett weapon for me," Jaal explained. "So I took it apart. To learn."

Scott frowned at the next item he pulled out. "And that is—was—a kaerkyn."

"Pet kaerkyn—Alfit. He died. So I also took him apart."

"To… learn?" Scott assumed feeling slightly disturbed.

"Why not?"

Scott really hope that when his hamster died, Jaal will decide to take apart to learn about his anatomy.

"I never show people these things," said Jaal no doubt sensing Scott uneasiness. "But I feel like we're… family."

Scott nodded, the two of them certainly had a rough childhood and they had both lost their fathers. Plus there was their desire to be something more than they are.

"I'm glad Evfra through you on my ship," said Scott.

Jaal smiled. "Hey—there's one more thing you might like." He then rose to his feet and made his way to his desk, but not before pointing at a spot on the floor. "Sit there."

Scott compliant and sat down on the floor Jaal indicated. "Be interesting so far…"

Jaal then activated some sort of device then immediately a holographic display of a cluster of stars appear to around them.

"Nice," said Scott amazed. "You made that?"

"Long ago," said Jaal as he sat down. "It's not accurate. More the dream, really. Just one more thing I want to take part and figure out."

Scott nodded. "Me too, Jaal. Me too."

* * *

Once they returned Scott and decided it was time to hunt down that remnant piece for Peebee so they made their way into the jungle. They soon made their way to a remnant ruining activated the gravity well in order to descend into the ruins deeper.

They began to study the ruins and then were immediately attacked by Remnant bots and had hunkered down before advancing. They then soon entered some sort of chamber and found some dead scavengers along with a data pad from a guy named Butch, it looks like they were after the same Remnant piece they were after.

They then came across a door when they open they saw female human on the other side and she wasn't looking particularly thrilled seen them.

"They're all dead," she said with a voice full of dread. "And now you're here. I'm screwed."

"That's right. You're in trouble now," said Scott.

"'Now.' Huh?" she said looking sceptical. "We were supposed to clean out this site before you got here. But there were way too many damned bots. This outfit doesn't care a lick about any of us."

Scott folded his arms. "Guess if you hang out with pricks, you end up bleeding."

"Guess so. And on my first assignment no less," she sighed. "Still. I owe them no loyalty, so. The krogan's name is Krank or Krankit, or something. He runs the field crews. That's all I know." She then handed Scott a piece of remnant tech. "Here, take the choice piece from this site. I'm officially retired."

"That this is the second piece you need, Peebee," Scott assumed giving her the peace.

"Yup," she nodded and immediately began to scan it. "And the last one's turned up on Kadara. Coordinates uploaded."

* * *

When they got back to the research site they made their way onto the Tempest and left Havarl. Skull then Scott then decided to check up on Jaal, to see if the face wound had healed up.

"Hey," said Scott.

"Hello, Ryder," Jaal nodded.

"How's the face wound?"

I think my scar will be impressive," Jaal smiled.

Scott nodded. "Now you're gonna look even more badass."

"And more appealing?" Jaal added.

"No doubt. Look at all the dates Drack gets."

* * *

They then started to make their way to Kadara Port in leading waste any time getting to the Nomad. Knowing that the scavengers had attacked the other two remnant sites there is a strong possibility they might attack this one.

"Liam, when we're paired up, I often notice you're taking position close to Ryder," Peebee noted.

Liam shrugged. "Mm, could be."

Peebee raised an eye. "Seems like a deliberate attempt to be the one protecting him."

"He's the Pathfinder," Liam reminded her.

"You do that when you're out there with the others?"

"Not so much."

Peebee gave him a judging look. "I see."

* * *

Unfortunately at about moment they arrive the remnant site and Scott had predicted there were scavengers. They immediately jumped out of the nomad and began to engage them, but there wasn't that many of them so it in take them long to wipe them out.

"All right—let's find a piece of tech Peebee needs," said Scott as they made their way to the site.

And there was nothing out in the open on the site itself so they decided to check the containers, but all of them were empty.

"Empty, but there's a datapad," said Scott. "Looks like there's a message for us."

Scott played the message and immediately they heard a krogan laugh and he recognised the voice belonging to the krogan they encountered on Eos. He remembered that the scavenger on Havarl said that his name was Krannit.

"Hope my boys put up a fight," he said. "But you're too slow, Pathfinder. I got what you're looking for. I'll meet you and your asari at Kadara Port. You can buy the tech from me. Out."

"I need that piece, Ryder," said Peebee.

"Guess we've got a date with an annoying outlaw who fancies himself a rival," said Scott.

* * *

They made their way back to Kadara Port and both Scott and Peebee made their way to the meeting point, but there was no sign of him.

"No all we have to do is wait for that krogan," said Scott.

"Just need to buy the rem-tech piece of him, so I can affect my Remnant scanner," said Peebee. "He and his crew keep showing up at sites we've targeting. It can't be coincidence—I think they could be following us somehow."

Scott agreed and he didn't like it one bit. "Just what we need—parasites."

"When you're doing interesting things, you're bound to attract interest," said Peebee.

"Ryder, come in. We've got a problem," said Kallo over the radio.

"Go ahead, Kallo," said Scott.

"We've had an intruder. Got onboard and into Peebee's quarters. Her bot is gone."

Peebee's eyes widened. "Poc?"

Scott was utterly perplexed, Liam's security measures were supposed to prevent such things. They had taken every precaution considering that they had stopped on Kadara so it should be impossible for someone to sneak in let alone sneak out with a Remnant observer.

"How the hell did that happen?" Scott asked.

"Not sure," said Kallo sounding just as astonished as Scott. "Someone knew what they were doing. They left an impressive piece of rem-tech and a recorded message. Relaying it now."

"Ryder, it's Kalinda T'Reve, Pelessarias… well, whatever she calls me these days," said the voice of Kalinda. "Please tell her thank you for the nifty bot. I trust the rem-tech piece my crew took will be adequate payment. Oh, and no need to wait for my krogan friend—he and his outlaws work for me. Ta."

"Shit!" Peebee Kersten looked as if she wanted to strangle someone. "Why can't she just leave me alone?"

"I take it you were lovers," Scott assumed.

"Why? Think she's fixated or something?" Peebee asked and she groaned in annoyance. "To complete my scanner. I need access to the storage device in Poc. Kalinda's always been a troublemaker. Anything for a rise, and if there's profit in it, all the better. I'm sorry you're catching her crap now, Ryder. You don't have to deal with this—I'll take care of it on my own, I promise."

"Hey, we're in this together," Scott pointed out.

Peebee looked taken aback by this statement. "Uh… thanks. When I have a lead on getting Poc back. I'll let you know." She sighed and now really looks as if she wanted to strangle something. "Bitch stole my bot."

* * *

Scott had received a rather surprising message from Sloane, shocking considering their past engagements. He made his way to her throne room and found that it was completely deserted, again surprising.

"Where is everyone?" Scott asked.

"I told them to get out of my sight," Sloane snapped.

"Take it someone pissed you off," Scott assumed.

"The Charlatan used by own people to beat up Kaetus," she roared furiously. "He's alive. Barely."

"The Charlatan's using Kateus to put you on edge."

"I know that." She then sighed and looked at him. "I didn't call you here for a pity party."

"Why did you call me?" Scott asked folding his arms. "I'm not exactly your favourite person."

"The Charlatan left a note on Kaetus' body," Sloane explained. "He wants to 'settle things' between us. Meeting spot in Draulir."

Scott found this suspicious. "Could be a trap."

"You think?" said Sloane raising an eyebrow. "I can't trust my own people, but you—you're an outsider. And honourable."

"The Charlatan's had plenty of time to act. Why make a move now?" Scott wandered.

"I ignored the Collective for too long," Sloane admitted. "Thought they were just another ragtag group of upstarts. Now they're bold. And dangerous. What happened to Kaetus is on me. I've got to end this before it gets worse. You with me?"

Scott can believe that Sloane had underestimated the Collective so much, he had seen how they operated personally and he knew that they were threat to her and her regime. He was somewhat glad that she was no longer their head of security on the Nexus, Kandros would have recognised the danger immediately and acted.

Still this was the perfect opportunity to get into Sloane's good books and he might very well get to see the true identity of the Charlatan. Scott needed to establish an outpost on Kadara and he could see that this was the best way to accomplish that goal.

"I'll watch your back," said Scott.

"Kadara's fate will be decided at this meeting," she said. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but hey—shit happens, right?" She then activated her omni-tool and sent him the coordinates of the rendezvous point. "Meet me at this location. I'll go on ahead."

* * *

Scott immediately made his way onto the Nomad and they started making their way to the coordinates Sloane provided.

"How you doing, old man?" Liam asked.

Drack shrugged. "Pretty good, few more pups dogging my heels. You?"

"Not dead yet."

"Yeah? Let's work on keeping it that way."

Liam looked pleasantly surprised. "I didn't know you cared. Seriously, there was no clue you gave a shit."

Drack shrugged. "A younger me would've killed you. An even younger me… was you."

Personally Scott was glad that Drack was no longer like Liam, he wasn't sure whether he would be able to handle two of them at once.

* * *

Eventually they reached the coordinates that Sloane had given them and they found her at the entrance of the cave.

"Took your sweet time," she said as they got out of the Nomad. "Come on let's get this over with."

"I'm with you," said Scott.

They soon began making their way into the tunnels with Sloane at the lead, Scott had no idea what to expect. APEX had been trying to nail the identity of the Charlatan, but it was next to impossible of course this entire meeting could have been a trap in order to get Sloane out of the picture which was probably why she had asked Scott to be her bodyguard for the day.

"You look like you're waiting for someone," said a voice.

Scott immediately recognised it and then suddenly stepping out of the shadows was Reyes.

"Reyes?" Scott blinked.

"I'm here for the Charlatan, not some third-rate smuggler," said Sloane looking annoyed.

Scott couldn't believe that she was this dense. "They're one and the same."

"Surprise," Reyes smiled.

It was all now starting to make sense, Scott wondered how Reyes had so much information on the planet. Being a spy for the resistance, the Roekaar murders and where a Collective cell was located to name a few.

"The angaran spy. You interest in the Roekaar murders. Everything you've done has been to undermine Sloane's power," said Scott.

"Death by a thousand cuts," Reyes smiled.

"You said you wanted to 'settle things.' How?" Sloane asked.

Reyes jumped down from the ledge. "A duel. You and me. Right now. Winner takes Kadara Port."

Scott stared at the two of them. "You want to avoid war by shooting each other?"

"Two people shooting each other is better than a lot of people shooting each other," said Reyes.

Sloane stood there silent for a few moments as if to consider the offer. "I'll take those terms."

Scott heard the confidence in her voice and he had to admit that she had a lot to be confident about. Unlike Reyes she had Alliance training while Reyes used tricks to get the upper hand in every one of his battles.

He watches the two of them circled one another with their hands hovering over their pistols. It looked as if both of them were waiting for the other to make the first move and you could feel the tension in the air. Scott then for that he noticed something behind Reyes, a small flash and apparently Sloane missed it.

" _Sniper. His site on Sloane_ ," said SAM over there private channel.

Scott had a feeling that Reyes wasn't going to play fair, this duel was a farce just to get Sloane in position so the sniper could finish off. A small part of him wanted a jump in there to save Sloane, but if she was killed that would mean that Reyes would be in charge of the port and he was already on good terms with him. Plus Sloane had never been shy do hide her animosity with the Nexus which made her a dangerous threat.

Then they heard the sound of a gunshot as the bullet went straight through Sloane's stomach and her eyes widened as she fell to her knees.

Reyes held up his fingers as if there was some sort of gun. "Bang."

Sloane then fell to the ground.

The sniper then emerged from his hiding place and approached Reyes. "Get her out of here. Prepare the crew. Kadara Port is ours tonight."

He then guided Scott back towards the cave entrance and the two of them had a lot to talk about.

"Guess you got everything you wanted," said Scott.

"What I want is peace," said Reyes sincerely. "Sloane would've brought war to Heleus. We don't have a population to survive that."

"Is Reyes even your real name?" Scott asked.

"It's what my mother called me." He then turned and faced Scott, no doubt knowing that he had destroyed Scott's trust in him. "It's my real name. I only lied because I didn't want the rumour surrounding 'the Charlatan' to change your view of me."

Scott nodded. "Your reputation does proceed you."

Reyes shrugged. "It's a gift and a curse."

"So what now?"

"I get to work. Kadara Port won't take itself."

He then walked off leaving Scott alone in the cave entrance.

* * *

They eventually made their way back to Kadara Port and Peebee had informed him that she had a lead on Poc. Apparently she had made contact with a former associate of Kalinda at Kralla's Song.

He made his way to the bar and found that Peebee was already chatting with the contact, a human male.

"You are my new best friend," she said. She then noticed Scott approaching them. "Ah, Ryder, I'd like to introduce you to my new best friend…" She stopped and looked at him, "what's your name, again?"

"Samrick," he said and looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else but here.

"Right, right," she said dismissively. "Samrich here's been so sympathetic about Poc being stolen. He used to run with our pal Kalinda, and he knows where her crew congregates. Safe houses. Rallying points, etc."

"Well, that makes Samrick a truly important person," said Scott.

"He's having some trouble understanding that."

"Look, uh, I appreciate the drinks and the flattery and all, but…" said Samrick looking at the two of them. "Kalinda doesn't take too kindly to people discussing her business interests. She busted me up pretty bad when she kicked me out of her outfit. I don't really want a repeat."

Scott then placed his hand on the table and leaned towards him. "You're sitting in an open bar on Kadara Port with us. Kalinda we all know, and she'll assume the worst."

"Yeah, she probably won't be satisfied the first thirty or forty times you screen your innocence," Peebee nodded. "So you might as well tell us what we want to know."

"At least that way you get another free drink," Scott added.

"Well, shit. Guess I can't argue with that," said Samrich. "And I am still thirsty."

Peebee smiled at him. "Thanks, Ryder. I think he'll cooperate now. I'll know where to look for Poc soon."

* * *

On the Nexus, Adam was informing Tann and Addison about what had transpired on Kadara.

"Sloane's dead," said Addison stunned. "How?"

"Details are still foggy, but according to Pathfinder Ryder there was a confrontation between her and the Collective leader, the Charlatan and I think we figure out the rest of ourselves," said Adam.

"This is good news, one last threat we have to worry about," said Tann.

Addison turned on him. "How can you be so cold, Tann? Sloane was one of us."

" _Was_ being the operative word," Tann pointed out. "She betrayed us and allied with the exiles."

"She allied with them in order to protect them," Adam reminded him. "In case you forgot the krogan just stormed in their shooting everything in sight. If I had been in her position I would have done the exact same thing."

"The massacre was regrettable, but she still disobeyed my orders about contacting the exiles," Tann reminded him.

"And the mutiny might have been avoided if it hadn't been for Spender playing both sides, a man you trusted," Adam added. "But what is done is done, now we have to see how all this plays out."

"You aren't suggesting that we try to establish an outpost on Kadara," said Addison shocked.

"Why not?" Adam asked. "This might be a good opportunity to get some exiles back into the Initiative. We didn't exactly had time to check everyone stories when we kicked them off the station, some of them were just innocence dragged in to a conflict they didn't want."

Tann just stood there pondering. "It would give us a firmer foothold in Heleus, but from what I understand the water is still toxic and it is not best to make a move until we have some reassurances that our people will be shot on sight. Of course that even if we trust the word of exiles."

"How about we leave this to Pathfinder Ryder," Adam suggested. "He is after all the one that is to judge the threat level of a planet for colonisation."

"I agree," Addison nodded. "If he gives us the green light, then we should attempt an outpost."

"Very well, but make sure we have trusted people stationed there," said Tann firmly.


	46. The Three Sabers

Soon everyone was back onto the Tempest and they left Kadara, Scott didn't want them anywhere near the port until he was certain that violence had dropped down.

He decided to check up on Peebee, to see how she was dealing with the loss of Poc and it looked as if she was immensely frustrated.

"Ryder, hey," she said calming down slightly upon seen him. "Kallo was right. Nothing missing except Poc. Hate imagining Kalinda tiptoeing around here, with nosey eyes and sticky fingers."

She then sighed calming down slightly. "Is there anything you need?"

"Is there more about Kalinda you want to share?" Scott asked. "Just that I'm pissed my prior associate with her has become a problem, again. For me, and now for you—well, us. She's like a… _wart_ that you freeze off, but—damn it—there it is again, popping to the surface."

"I'll rid you of that nasty wart," Scott offered.

"Please do, because, it's unsightly and… stupid, and… warty," she pleaded. "I can't believe I ever thought I was close to her."

"Come on—you two were intimate, right?" Scott assumed.

"Take a wild guess. Why are people so hung up on sex? It's a natural expression of attraction. We would doing exciting, daring, irreverent things. It stirs something up. Like a bottle of champagne, you know? I'm not the type to 'save myself.'"

"What happened in the relationship?" Scott asked curiously.

Peebee chuckled. "Which time? She'd thrown me aside so many times, I felt like a yo-yo. Each more cruel than the last. She's come back with sweet talk, apologise profusely, tell her feelings were so intense, she got scared, yada yada. Until she disappeared, right around when I found my first Remnant ruin. So I threw myself onto that."

"Tell me more about the two of you."

"After she woke me out of stasis, I was living off-grid, right? She set me up, got me ID cards, access to resources. I thought we were team. She was the society lady—proper, established, powerful, living vicariously through me. She introduced me to her circle. Showed me off—called me her little rogue. I felt special."

"Did you know she was working with the exiles?" Scott asked.

She shook her head. "Had no idea. Blows my mind she was leading a double life. Nexus aristocrat by day, thrill-seeking outlaw boss by night. I realise now how little I knew about her. Makes me question everything."

* * *

Scott made his way over to Vetra in the research lab and handed her the popcorn.

"I got the popcorn—and whatever graxen is," said Scott.

"Thank you. I owe Cora for letting me use her clearance. This'll be fun. Like watching vids with Sid when she was little."

* * *

Scott then decided it was time to investigate these allegations that Saelen had announced. Finding the samples and the kett handler meant going to Voeld.

"Are you upset to be the only child of your parents?" Jaal asked as they made their way to Dr Aden's workplace. "This team, and your commando team before that… does it satisfy that yearning?"

Cora frowned pondering the question. "It's a different kind of belonging than family. Here, I can walk away. Good or bad, that knowledge is always there."

"Yet you stay. For the adventure?"

Cora smiled. "For the adventure."

* * *

They soon entered a laboratory which appeared to have been long abandoned.

"This must be Dr Aden's workspace, the one the STG agent is investigating," said Scott and he immediately made his way to the equipment which contained some kett samples and scanned them.

"This equipment has been sterilised with a standard radioisotope," said SAM. "There are trace elements of biomaterial that could be connected with exaltation pods."

"Or they could be leftovers from Aden's experiments," said Scott.

"The ancient mentioned a kett handler, too," Jaal reminded him.

* * *

They began heading towards the location of the kett handler and as they were driving through the snow in the Nomad, Cora looked at Peebee curiously.

"What did you do back in the Milky Way?" Cora asked.

Peebee blinked. "A job, you mean? Nope. Not for me."

Cora frowned. "Everyone needs to eat. You must have done something."

Peebee shrugged. "I did a bunch of things. Scout, courier, shuttle mechanic, short-order cook for a while, researcher… the week after that, I switched things up a little."

Cora looked at her amused. "How did you ever commit to a 600-year intergalactic voyage?"

Peebee smiled. "Easy. It was new."

* * *

They soon reached the location where the kett handler was located, who was unfortunately based at a small kett outpost. They had to kill every single kett in the building before they had a chance to scan the handler.

"If an STG agent was right, this kett was Dr Aden's contact," said Scott as he bent over the dead kett and then scanned him.

"This kett has a Milky Way comm device implanted," said SAM. "Particle vibrations on the transmitter resemble salarian encryptions."

"'Resembles' doesn't prove much," Scott frowned. "The kett could've found the implant on the salarian ark."

Scott folded his arms, so far all these leads were nothing more than circumstantial, no hard evidence. He found it hard to believe that a STG agent would make such a mistake, even if he was retired.

"The best leads on Aden's 'betrayal,' and they're both circumstantial," said Scott.

"Too bad for Saelen," said Peebee.

"How about we talk to Hayjer about this back on the Nexus?" Scott suggested. "He might have something."

* * *

They soon made their way back to the Tempest and began heading towards the Nexus, Scott had a meeting with the other Pathfinders anyway so was a good chance to talk to Hayjer. This would be the first official meeting that all four Pathfinders have had.

Scott found it somewhat amusing that despite the fact that he had the fastest ship out of all of them, he was the last of them to arrive.

"Ah, Ryder. Grab a seat," said Avitus.

Scott sat down as Hayjer finished his debriefing on his last mission. "So yes, after that the kett tightened security. I've only just got back."

"They must be afraid you're close to figuring out exaltation," said Vederia.

"A comforting thought."

"It's satisfying to wipe that smug look off kett faces," Scott smiled.

Hayjer nodded in agreement and looked at Vederia. "I meant to thank you for the star maps."

"Oh, of course. I'll be charting the Scourge for while, though Ryder's data from the vaults is helping," said Vederia.

"I'll send you our latest," said Scott.

"I'll take a copy as well. Anything to expand the search grid," said Avitus.

"You're still looking for stasis pods?" said Vederia somewhat surprised.

"And finding them. Having a partner AI makes one hell of a difference."

Despite the fact that all them on separate missions, they were helping each other out in different ways. The data that Scott was collecting from the vault is provided a much more detailed outline of Heleus, which Vederia used in order to plot a more accurate map.

Hayjer then use the star charts to assist his mission with infiltrating exaltation facilities. Not only was able to locate these facilities, but he was able to plan escape vector. The star charts also assisted Avitus, whose main focus was trying to locate the remaining turian stasis pod scattered throughout the cluster as well was a proper home for them.

Stopping only imagine how much work would be done when the quarian ark finally appeared along with all its Pathfinders. Unlike the other arks, due to the fact it had multiple species on board only made sense that there were multiple Pathfinders. There was a total of three with two species sharing them between them until they had the population to start training their own.

"Guess I need to train a successor, and figure out how to prepare them," said Avitus.

It was easy to forget that Avitus was the only one among them who actually had Pathfinder training. The rest of them found themselves thrown into the role when their respective Pathfinders were either killed or went through some sort of disgrace.

"I don't think this is a job you can ever prepare for," said Vederia. "You live it—and you do your best."

Scott nodded in agreement. "There's only one way to find out what kind of Pathfinder you are."

"Ha. Guess so," said Avitus.

"For now, friends, I need your help: the first wine bottle in Andromeda, sent back to the Nexus," said Hayjer as he pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Good thing I brought my flask…" said Avitus as Hayjer poured the wine. He looked at it and give it a small sniff. "… damn, that smells good."

"Seemed worthy of our first proper meeting together. If we have a toast?" said Hayjer.

Scott then raised his glass and the others did the same. "To our crews, our SAMs, and each other. May we always find our path home."

The rest of the meeting was just discussing rudimentary stuff, the kind of they could easily lead to Nexus. None of them made any word about Meridian fearing that the Nexus leaders would be listening in on them.

* * *

Once the meeting was over Scott pulled Hayjer away to discuss Saelen's allegations.

"Ah, Ryder," said Hayjer no doubt predicting why Scott pulled him away. "Your pilot said you were helping Major Saelen Varn with an investigation into Dr Aden."

"You know Saelan?" said Scott.

"Only by reputation. One of STG's finest, back in the day. I tried to help him with Aden but sort of stalled."

"What do you make of Saelan's theory that someone betrayed your people?" Scott asked.

"He doesn't seem possible… but there's so much that doesn't fit otherwise. I reached out ark leadership—the ones who woke up first—but they keep putting off. I had an idea, but it might not be completely legal."

"Hey, if we don't break the rules, who will?"

"One of those ark officers, Rand Lon, has an apartment here. If he's busy, he won't be around, and a quick scan wouldn't hurt anything. Just… see what's there."

* * *

Scott immediately made his way to the commons and towards Rand Lon's apartment. The door was locked, but thanks to SAM's hacking abilities they were able to bypass the lock and enter the apartment.

"And we're in," said Scott. "Definitely the apartment Hayjer mentioned."

Scott immediately began scanning the room and the first thing he scanned was Rand's personal terminal.

"Password protected," Scott frowned. "Little help, SAM?"

"Accessing," said SAM. "It contains financial and personal reports. However, the EM signature suggests data was recently cleared."

Scott then made his way into the bedroom and scanned before. "Fleshly vacuumed."

"Traces of dust still remain," said SAM. "Based on the Scourge radiation count they came from a remote world."

"So, Rand Lon, or someone in his apartment, went exploring out there," said Scott.

Scott then made his way into the kitchen and scanned the plants.

"It's been watered recently," he said.

"A single fibre is caught on a leaf," said SAM. "It shows traces of novetamine."

"A drug?"

"A neurodepressant reported in some Andromeda wildlife. This plant is not one of them."

"Okay. Something's fishy SAM, can you work out which planet the dust on the floor came from?" Scott asked.

"I have a candidate. No record of any official visit. Once in orbit. I can approximate a navpoint."

Scott decided I was pretty much everything he would be able to get from scanning the apartment and began to leave, only to run into a male salarian, who he assumed to be Rand Lon.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" he said, though there was no anger in his voice rather it sounded more closer to fear.

"You must be Rand Lon," Scott assumed.

"Yes, you're the one that saved our ark," he said folding his arms. "What are you doing here?"

Scott had to come over very quick excuse. "My fault. I'm visiting a friend and these doors all look alike."

Surprisingly, Rand Lon didn't buy that excuse. "You're quite obviously not here by accident. Now please explain why you broke in or I'll report this to the militia."

"First, explain why your console's been scrubbed and why there's traces of a neurodepressant in here," Scott questioned.

"Probably because I visited the labs and suffered a power surge," he said now looking very annoyed. "Shall I also explain my heart medication? My clan ornaments? You sound just like—oh, wait." Clearly he had just figured out why Scott had appeared. "Did you get roped into another of Saelen Varn's crusades?"

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"No. I won't spread rumours," he said bluntly. "You can go, but I wouldn't break into my home on Saelen's advice."

"If I've been misled, I should hear these rumours," said Scott folding his arms.

"The Major is brilliant, but… he's just been in STG too long. He's been bothering us with 'conspiracies' since he woke up. It's common in retired agents. They can't navigate a world without espionage."

"I see," said Scott, glad he got the impression that there was more to it than that.

"Look, let's forget this happened—for the Major's sake," Rand Lon suggested. "Goodbye, Pathfinder."

Scott then watched as he entered his apartment and Scott could tell that he was trying to hide something. Though he didn't want to push his luck with Rand Lon any more than you already had, especially since he had no hard evidence against the man.

"Still got that planet identified, SAM?" Scott asked.

"Yes, Pathfinder."

"Let's see why Rand or his friends are going to the middle of nowhere," Scott suggested.

* * *

Scott decided it was time to confront Addison about the Three Sabers and on his way he ran into a rather happy male turian. Apparently he had heard a rumour that Scott had been one responsible for killing Sloane and Scott had quickly corrected me to inform him that he didn't pull the trigger. Though he appeared to still be quite happy that she was dead, Sloane clearly did not make many friends on the Nexus.

Scott soon made his way to Addison's office and she wasn't surprised upon seen him.

"I know why you're here," she said. "Yale told me to expect a visit. I hoped that this blunder wouldn't come to light, but Heleus has a habit of dashing our hopes. Have the Three Sabers been eliminated, Pathfinder?"

"Their deaths don't make this okay," said Scott.

"I realise that, Ryder. A poor decision was made. People paid for it. But it's over. As far as everyone's concerned, the Three Sabers acted on their own."

"But they didn't, did they?" said Sid as she approached them. She then looked at Scott. "Hey, Ryder."

"Who the hell's this?" Addison asked.

"Uh, this is Vetra's sister, Sid," Scott explained.

"Oh. You," she said with a disapproving look. "I noticed you try to get someone to look into the Three Sabers."

"So I was right, wasn't I?" said Sid. "Someone on the Nexus _was_ helping the Three Sabers."

"Yes, it was a mistake," Addison admitted. "We authorised a course of action that cost lives. But, like I said, it's over."

"You have to tell people. If we make a mistake, we have to own it, right?"

Addison narrowed her eyes at her. "Who does that serve? It could damage relations with the angara, spark another uprising."

"It would be lying!" said Sid and looked at Scott. "Ryder, if you hide this, what else will you let them hide?"

"We're not taking tips on diplomacy from a teenager," said Addison bluntly.

Scott didn't like it, but sadly lots of people would hide inconvenient truth rather than exposing them. Scott felt as if Addison was over exaggerating the scope of the impact that this information would have on the public, but he had been working hard to strengthen relations with the angara and this could ruin it.

"Sid, Addison's right," said Scott looking at Sid. "We can't risk the consequences of this info becoming public."

"Then we'll make sure all the evidence you've collected is destroyed," said Addison.

Scott activated his omni-tool and began to delete the evidence he collected and looked up at Sid. "Sid, you to."

"Wow, seriously?" said Sid as she activated her omni-tool and began to leave the evidence she collected as well. "Whatever."

"Thank you for helping the Nexus day strong," said Addison and looked at the two of them. "I swear to you both, this will not happen again."

* * *

When Scott made his way back onto the Tempest they immediately headed straight towards Elaaden. Once landed Scott made his way over to the krogan colony in order to inform Vorn that he delivered the plant to Kesh.

Vorn asked excitedly how she reacted and scarred basically mentioned that she said that it was a waste of resources and had no benefit for krogan survival. Vorn then gave a little chuckle, indicating that she did like it.

"Doesn't SAM just freak you out, Jaal?" Drack asked as they made their way over the dunes in the Nomad. "A bot whispering in Ryder's brain, hearing him think? "

Jaal shook his head. "Not at all. I'd love to take SAM apart. See how it all works. Though I'd need more information. Schematics. I wouldn't want to… kill him."

"Goes without saying."

"Taking me apart would more likely risk killing Ryder," said SAM.

"Yeah, conversation over," said Scott.

* * *

Eventually they reached the location that Samrick had given them in order to find Poc. Unfortunately the place was already scuttled, clearly they knew that they were coming.

"Damn it," Peebee cursed. "Abandoned. They scuttled everything."

"Well, we're here," said Scott as he passed the Nomad. "Might as well search it."

When they entered the facility they found that it was almost completely stripped bare, but they found Poc though she had seen better days. They could also see a male turian going through all the scrap, obviously a scavenger.

"Ryder, he's got Poc," said Peebee. "She's broken, though."

"Guess Kalinda didn't take very good care of her," said Scott.

The scavenger then looked up and saw them for the first time. "Hey, I don't want any trouble. I found this site abandoned. By scavenger law, it's all mine."

"We're not here to fight you for it," Scott assured him.

"That's a relief…" he said looking relieved, but then he immediately straightened up and tried to act tough. "I mean, good thing! Well, I'm a businessman, you see, so I'm willing to sell if you see anything you like."

"Did you see where the crew that use this site went?" Scott asked.

"Nope," he said shaking his head. "But they were trouble, though. That by a pain-in-the-ass asari with a mean-as-spit krogan toadie. They've been picking Remnant sites clean all over. Never leave anything worthwhile behind. But, uh, they screwed up and left some choice items here, though."

"You ever hear of an asari named Kalinda T'Reve?" Scott asked.

"That's the, uh… pain-in-the-ass asari I stupidly mentioned." He sighed and looked at them pleadingly. "Please don't tell I called her that, or next time I see her it's _my_ ass."

"Yeah, so you better do right by us," said Peebee.

"How much for the broken Observer?" Scott asked gesturing to Poc.

"What, this thing?" the scavenger frowned. "Yeah, it may look trashed, but I assure you it's easy to fix right up. In fact, I could do it myself and make a killing, so, uh, no discounts."

"Right, this guy's going to put her back together," said Peebee sceptically.

"Let's get down to business," Scott suggested.

"Okay, look, what you think is fair for the Observer?" the scavenger asked.

"Take this, and consider yourself lucky," said Peebee handing him some credits.

"Yup, that'll do it," he nodded. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"I'll get it to the Tempest and put her together," said Peebee as she made her way over to Poc. "Thank you, Ryder. Maybe this Kalinda nightmare is over."

Scott extremely doubted that and he knew that Peebee didn't believe it either.

* * *

As they were making their way through the outskirts of the planet Liam was looking at Cora curiously.

"You went deep with the asari," he said. "Where's their early tech? Their modern museum equivalent?"

Cora looked at him. "That was about thirty thousand years back. Not much left."

Liam looked disappointed. "Awww. No asari Chitty Chitty Bang Bang?"

"Also no asari Child Catcher."

Liam shuddered. "Eugh. For the best, then."

* * *

They soon reached the location of the coordinates they managed to gather at Rand Lon's apartment. All they could find was a crashed shuttle and it looked as if it had been there for while.

"Pathfinder, these are the approximate coordinates extrapolated from the salarain apartment," SAM informed him.

"This was sure worth the trip," said Drack.

"There's sand traps all over," said Scott as he began scanning. "Let's look under the surface." It didn't take him long to find the remains of footprints in the sand. "Something was here, then dragged… that way."

* * *

With that they began following the tracks over the dunes when they got over the dune they saw a bunch of scavengers surrounding a salarain.

"Scavengers. This could be fun," Drack smiled.

"The trail leads right to them," said Scott.

They immediately began to engage with the scavengers and caught them completely by surprise. Once they dealt with the scavengers they made their way over to the salarian and discovered that it was Saelen.

"Saelen? What happened to you?" Scott asked.

Saelen blinked. "Saelen? Ha. Very familiar for our first real meeting."

"Not funny, salarian," Drack growled.

He winced in pain, clearly he had been roughed up a bit. "I contacted you hoping one of my suspects would do something reckless. Unfortunately—uh!—he did. I imagined I was supposed to vanish out here while he used my cloak device. Any 'Saelen' you met was Dr Aden in disguise."

Scott was now even more confused. "Wait. You—he asked me to analyse leads that could implicate him."

"Let me guess. Aden asked you to scan those leads? I suspect the traitor was hiding messages on optical encoders. Those messengers were the real proof I needed. But a powerful scanner like yours would wipe them. Aden used you, and—uh!—my investigation, to cover his tracks. Canny bastard."

"I feel like you and Dr Aden are taking turns yanking my strings," said Scott now feeling utterly annoyed.

"Then who is Aden's puppeteer?"

"Everything comes back to our ark," Saelen explained. "Aden didn't have the clearance to alter logs or alter the nav computer, yet he's obviously guilty. I suspect Aden is the front man for conspiracy involving the kett. He's the key to blowing it open."

"Right," Scott agreed. "Except Aden got rid of anything we had on him and I'll bet Rand Lon has disappeared."

"Aden—uh!" Saelen frowned and it looked as if he had an idea. "—he forgot that dart he poisoned me with. Still in there with the ballistics intact. Contact Aden. Feign ignorance, and ask for meeting. I'll be there to arrest him."

"We'd need somewhere to meet Aden," Scott pondered. "Somewhere neutral."

"There are caves on Kadara that might be suitable," SAM suggested.

Scott nodded. "Send the word."

* * *

Clan Nakmor had reported that they had witnessed two kett ships crashing on the planet after got damage flying through the Scourge. Apparently they had been firing upon one another and the clan seem to believe that this won't investigation.

Scott knew that there was some animosity within the kett ranks it would seem as if it had finally surfaced so they immediately made their way to the crash site.

They soon came into distance of the crash side and saw that smoke was coming from the top of the hill.

"Smoking the distance," said Scott. "Probably the crashed ship we're looking for."

When they made their way to the top of the hill they were utterly surprised to discover that the kett were shooting at one another.

"Kett killing other kett?" Scott stared.

"I have never seen this before!" said Jaal looking equally stunned.

They immediately began to engage with the kett and soon there was a three-way fight between all parties. Though the kett will focus on each other, clearly viewing them as nothing more than an irritation which proved to be their undoing.

Once all the kett were killed they began scavenging through the crash site for anything that could explain why they were shooting one another.

"What's this?" said Scott as he bent down.

"It appears to be a kett datalog, Pathfinder," said SAM. "It may contain saved data of some variety."

"Can we access this data, SAM?" Scott asked.

"The device is locked."

"When has a simple lock ever stopped you, SAM?" Scott questioned. "Come on, hack this thing."

"Pathfinder, it's not just a simple lock. We have never encountered a kett device with security like this before. I suggest we bring it back to the Tempest for further analysis."

"Suvi might be able to figure it out," said Cora.

Scott agreed with that they began making their way back to the Tempest.

* * *

Adam had just received a report about this confrontation on Elaaden and was relaying this information to Kandros.

"Kett shooting one another?" said Kandros stunned.

"That's what Pathfinder Ryder says," said Adam. "There was a report that there was some form of dissension in their ranks, but I never imagined it would go this far."

"This could be good news, we had always assumed that the kett were united and now we discover they are fighting amongst themselves."

"According to the Resistance they haven't witnessed anything like this for all the time they've occupied this cluster. Mind you and willing to bet they feel bit isolated, because was some reason the Archon has cut all transmission to their Empire."

"Perhaps we can capitalise on this."

"Possibly, but we should wait until we have more information," said Adam. "We humans have a saying, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend,' but what happens when we both eliminate our united enemy. Plus we have live a little information on how the kett social structure works."

"So we just sit on our hands and wait?"

"Not my favourite plan, but we can't do anything else until we know more."


	47. A Moment Planetside

Once they were back on the Tempest, the immediately left the planet and Scott went to check on Peebee.

"There you are," said Scott.

Peebee just looked at him dryly "Hi."

Scott blinked. "Okay, who stole Peebee and put you in her clothes?"

She did look amused. "Not funny."

"It's a little funny."

"Okay, it's a little funny," Peebee admitted. "I received this."

"Hey, babe," said a recording of Kalinda's voice. "Sorry I broke your pet. It lacked versatility. Couldn't keep up. Maybe I'll do the same with your other new toy. Ta."

"She means you," Peebee explained. "I hate her."

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Scott asked with a doubtful look.

"Oh, I don't know. It's not that she took my part and broke her. We got Poc back and I repaired her, better than ever. Now my scanner's fully upgraded and sweeping the cluster for Remnant signals. We won."

"So what's the problem?" Scott asked.

"It's just—drummed up feelings I thought I'd put behind me. Turns out I just buried them. This is what happens when you let people in—you acquire baggage. I travel light, damn it. _No_ baggage."

"You just have to let the right people in," said Scott.

"Right can turn wrong. Good goes bad. I let Kalinda become important to me. Look where that ended up. Now you've become—or you're becoming—important. But you need to know, I resist checking out of this hotel every day."

"With accommodations like these, I don't blame you," Scott joked.

Peebee almost laughed. "You _are_ funny." She then looked at him seriously. "I just need a little space. Time to think. Hopefully my new rem-tech-infused scanner will pick up something _amazing_ and make all this Kalinda trouble worthwhile."

* * *

Scott then made his way to the bridge to discuss the infighting amongst the kett and she appeared to be just a standard everyone else.

"It's almost unbelievable, that some of the kett would be fighting their own," she said. "The kett always seem so monolithic. Almost… faceless."

Scott had a feeling I had something to do with the fact that they knew very little about their culture. "And there's so much we don't know about how their society functions."

"The stuff you've brought in is helping shed some light on those questions," said Suvi. "Speaking of which, this device you found at that destroyed kett ship… It's secured with a biometric lock that can only be activated with a specific genetic code."

"So, like a fingerprint scanner. Except with genetic fingerprints," Scott simplified.

"Exactly. Whatever's in this, it's probably only meant for trusted individuals," Suvi suspected.

"A kett genetic code? We can't get one of those," Scott cursed.

"Thankfully, I think I have a work-around. Remember those kett genetic samples you scanned on Voeld? Lexi's been working on the data, and I have an idea that just might work. We should go talk with her when you have time."

* * *

Kallo was a little bit troubled with the stuff they had found out about this conspiracy on the salarian ark.

"Disguises. People dumped in the desert… So much fun optimistic new start," he said. "I hope that this Saelen character is in trying for some… triple cross."

"Me too," Scott agreed.

"Say the word and I'll land the ship on him."

* * *

Scott then made his way down into the med-bay and found that Lexi was already hard at work on the genetic lock.

"Got your memo, Suvi," said Lexi talking into her omni-tool. "Data's right here but I'm not sure what you're expecting to find."

"Tell me you have it all sequenced," said Suvi over the comm.

"Yes, of course. It was the first thing I—"

"Perfect!" said Suvi interrupting her. "SAM, can you test combination of sequences against the lock?"

"Testing…" said SAM.

"Brute force, Dr Anwar?" said Scott rather surprised.

"Tried and true method, and with SAM's processing speed, it should take no time at—"

"Key found," said SAM.

"Whoa," said Suvi stunned. "We thought it was a data log. But it's not. It's… it's…"

"Er…?" said Lexi looking slightly nervous. "It just locked onto a transmission."

"Oh, crap! Turn it off! Who knows what it's doing," Scott ordered.

"The devices are receiver. It will not reveal our location," SAM assured them.

"This transmission is… audio," said Suvi.

"…the Archon has abandoned our way," said a female kett voice. "Spurns tradition, defiles protocol. "He abuses his authority, obsesses over Remnant secrets, and keeps us cut off from home. This cannot continue. He will return to the path of right, or be destroyed. This is my promise. An Archon stands tall only while we hold him up."

"Someone's really upset with the Archon," said Scott looking at Lexi.

"A collective culture word take a harsh view of any action that defies the will of the group," said Lexi. "And isolated kett here would breed resentment. They may feel… abandoned."

Scott stared at her. "Kett? Feeling abandoned?"

"Some things are universal."

"I wonder if there's a way to trace the signal…scanning for navpoint," said Suvi. "I'll transmit it to your omni-tool, in case you want to check it out."

"What you think we'll find out their?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. It might be a base of kett dissidents, organising against the Archon."

"Whatever it is, please be careful, Ryder," Lexi pleaded.

* * *

Scott then made his way back to Peebee to see if she was doing better now that she got Poc all fixed up.

"Ryder, hey," she said looking more cheerful than the last time. "I'm so glad we got Poc back. It's weird, but I missed her."

"You built her," Scott reminded her. "There's investment in that. I can see why you'd miss her."

"Hmm. Not my typical M.O., but… maybe that's it." She then looked at him curiously, she suspected that this was not a social call. "So what's up?"

Scott asked how she was coping with the team and she said that she was keeping it light and pleasant. Her view on Lexi had changed slightly and she seemed had some sort of affection for Jaal. She also pondered whether it would be okay for asari to mate with other aliens in other galaxies and Scott saw no issue with it.

* * *

Soon they reached Kadara Port, they had received news that every single Outcast or anyone supporting them had been kicked out of the port and it looks as if things weren't exaggerated. He made his way to Tartarus and found Reyes sitting there at his usual table.

"Thought you'd be in the throne room," said Scott as he sat down next to him. "Tartarus is a little shady for Kadara's new leader, don't you think?"

"Come on, Ryder. You know I prefer to rule from the shadows," he said with a smile.

"You are a shady bastard," Scott admitted.

"Guilty as charged?" Reyes smiled. "The angara you met at Sloane's party—Keema Dohrgun. She's agreed to be my front. And with Sloane gone, there's room for the Initiative on Kadara."

"I'll start-up rounding up volunteers for the outpost," said Scott. "My take a while—you exiles have a reputation."

"Not all of us are thieves and murderers," Reyes pointed out. "I am, but some of the others are perfectly nice."

"Perfectly."

"Jokes aside, I wanted this outpost just as much as you do. It will have my full protection. That a promise."

"And how much will this protection cost me?" Scott questioned.

"That trade your outpost will bring should cover it," Reyes assured him.

He then got to his feet and extended his hand.

"What's this?" Scott asked.

"It's a handshake. We're partners now."

Scott rose to his feet, the smart move would be to stay on Reyes good side. With everything going on they didn't need any more enemies, especially after they took down one.

"Partners and friends."

* * *

Scott then met up with Drack and Kralla's Song and found an unconscious human male on the floor with a massive bruise on his forehead. When Drack saw him he gestured for Scott to get over.

"Do I even want to know?" Scott asked gesturing to the human on the floor.

"Eh?" Drack frowned and looked at the human by his feet. "Oh, this." He tapped the guy with his foot and he fell over and was now drooling on the floor. "Some idiot who got talked into a head-butting contest with me by his buddies."

"Some buddies," said Scott wondering who in their right mind would head-butt a krogan.

"Hey! You!" said a human pirate shoving him in the back.

Umi sighed, no doubt seen trouble on the horizon. "Not in my bar."

"I know you," said the pirate glaring at Scott. "Your people hurt my friends. Now we're going to hurt you!"

Obviously despite the change in leadership there was quite a bit of anti-Nexus going around.

"Looks like someone wants a fight," Drack smiled. "You up for it, Ryder?"

"You know I am," said Scott and then he turned to face the pirate. "You start this, I'm gonna finish it."

"Yeah? You and what army?" the pirate sneered.

Obviously the pirate was very confident, because he had quite a few friends backing him. Unfortunately for him this was a match of quality not quantity which was more in Scott's favour.

"I don't need an army. I've got a krogan," Scott pointed out.

Drack placed his glass on the bar and turned towards the pirate looking quite threatening. "Just what you think you're doing?"

Now any sane person would back away now rather than face a 500 pound krogan. Sadly, the pirate was not sane and swung his fist at Scott, who quickly ducked and flipped him over the bar. He then quickly turned and blocked a jab from another pirate before punching him in the face.

Drack just laughed as a female human pirate struck him in the face with a bottle. Not surprisingly, Drack was unfazed by the shattered glass and then head-butted the pirate. Unfortunately this had the unfortunate side effect of her smashing to the table belonging to a salarian smashing his drink.

A male angara had joined the fight and managed to punch Scott right in the face. Scott quickly recovered and before the angara could do anything else he kicked him in the stomach so hard that he was sent flying into a table.

Drack was now wrestling with a human pirate and then slammed his elbow down on top of her back, knocking her out cold. The angara had recovered and pulled a knife at Scott, who quickly pivoted on one foot and disarmed him. He then locked his arm behind his back and shoved him towards the bar where Umi struck him in the face with a glass bottle.

Drack had now grabbed a male turian and then tossed him across the bar. An angry male salarian then tackled Scott to the ground and began punching him constantly. Drack quickly grabbed him and tossed him to the far side of the room, he then helped Scott up.

The two of them then faced a good number of pirates of all different species, who are now slamming their glasses on the table and looked them threateningly. The two of them just look at one another and then immediately charged into the fray.

A few moments later, Umi gave two of them to glasses and a bottle of alcohol, though Scott was rather surprised that she was still serving them after everything.

Drack laughed as he poured out the drinks. "Vaul's almighty quards, I'm getting too old for this shit." He then looked at Scott as he handed him his drink. "Hey, Ryder. Do me a favour? Don't tell Kesh about this."

"I've got you covered," said Scott grabbing the drink.

"That you do," said Drack and the two of them toasted. "I just… don't want her to worry."

Scott looked at all the unconscious pirates littering the floor and wondering just what Kesh had to worry about.

* * *

Scott made his way to Sloane's throne room which was now Keema Dohrgun's throne room now. She just sat there smoking a pipe and look particularly pleased to see Scott.

"Pathfinder. It's good to see you again," she said.

"You've done well for yourself," Scott noted.

She gave him a small chuckle him. "What's that human expression? About having friends in high places? The Charlatan and I agreed it would be mutually beneficial if I was the face of Kadara Port."

"Was it always the plan for you to take Sloane's place?" Scott questioned.

"It was a requirement for my cooperation, yes. As Sloane's angaran representative, I had more access to the Outcasts than the average Kadara citizen. Also I could rally the angara to the Collective's side."

"How's the mood in Kadara since Sloane's death?" Scott asked.

"I doubt we'll ever achieve unanimous approval, but my people are happy to be under angaran rule again," she said. "Sloane made a lot of enemies, even among your people. It's a welcome change."

"You're not worried that people think you're a figurehead for the Charlatan?"

She gave him a small smile. "My ass does more than just sit in this chair. The Charlatan listens to me more than Sloane ever did.

Scott then asked her whether she knew the Charlatan's true identity and she confirmed that she was one of the select few. She did advise Reyes to tell him sooner, but apparently he was worried about what he might think of him.

Scott then asked for more details about the whereabouts of the Outcasts and she confirmed that all of them had left the port except for Kaetus. Apparently the poor guy had been left behind when the outcasts abandoned the port and he was now trapped in the cells. She also advised him to watch his back when he made his way into the badlands, since many of the outcasts blame him for that leader's death.

Scott then asked what she planned to do with Kaetus and apparently she believed the safest option would be to execute him. But apparently Reyes believed that he was still worth something, no doubt because he was Sloane's second-in-command and still held some juicy secrets.

Jaal was still not happy about Kadara Port, even despite the change in leadership. He also didn't hide his feelings of disgust Scott asked him why he didn't just stay on the ship. His reply was that he was afraid of missing out.

Scott also met Kaetus, who was absolutely furious that Scott allowed Sloane to die and threatened that if he ever got out of the cell he would hunting down.

* * *

"Be careful, Ryder," said Vetra as she went through the inventory they were bringing onto the Tempest. "I know you think you've got an ally in the Charlatan. But he's only lied to you once."

"I'm okay, Mum. Promise," Scott assured her. "Thanks for looking out for me though."

"I don't do it for just anyone. Only friends."

* * *

Scott then met up with Drack at Kralla's Song.

"That fight was a riot, huh?" Drack smiled.

"I'm surprised they let us back in here," said Scott.

"Are you kidding? We're legends now. Umi should let us drink for free."

"So Reyes was the Charlatan," said Scott folding his arms.

"He fooled everyone. Hard to trust a guy like that—but then, I don't have to."

"Don't have too much fun."

"It's early."

* * *

Liam to was little concerned about the alliance they made with the Charlatan and noted the nothing had really changed. Peebee on the other hand was actually quite pleased that there wasn't as much animosity then their previous visits.

Scott was rather surprised to find that Cora was in the market are not guarding the Nomad.

"You're not on Nomad guard duty?"

"No need. Word's got around," she said. "Wonder how Kadara will change now that Reyes is running the show."

"Probably more sneaking and secret identities," Scott shrugged. "He set a trend."

Cora looked at him concerned. "Ryder, he murdered Sloane Kelly in cold blood.

* * *

Scott was making his way to the lift and nearly bumped into some crates that Vetra was moving to the Tempest. They heard a small banter and Vetra made one or two comments about his weight.

He made his way to Tartarus and had a quick word with Reyes mostly about the Outcasts. Reyes was quite pleased that the Outcasts were now scattered and leaderless and drive that it was easy now that Sloane was dead and Kaetus was captured. Scott then asked what were his plans for Kaetus and he was hoping that he would someday become an asset, though the man was stubborn. Scott insisted that Reyes shouldn't give up on him and give him some time to cool off which was easy considering he was spending all day in a cell.

Scott then asked how he became the Charlatan and he explained that he never planned it. Sadly he wasn't able to work against Sloane out in the open so he hired other people to pose at him, recruit allies and give orders. It was the locals that started calling him the 'charlatan' because they were never who they claim to be.

Scott then asked whether the Resistance new his true identity and he assured him that they hadn't a clue. Though he suspected that Evfra didn't care either way, he only cared about results. He explained that his secrecy was not malicious, it was only so that he could work in the operating the open freely.

* * *

Scott then took the Nomad and began to work on the Remnant monoliths, it was imperative that they got some clean fresh water before colonisation. During one of these excursions they ran into a group of angara that were studying the monolith and their leader remain sceptical whether Scott was able to access it or not.

They ran into many Outcasts, who wanted revenge but they were a shadow of their former selves. In truth it in take long to activate all three monoliths and they started heading towards the vault.

"I guess he is unique, isn't he?" said Cora.

Peebee frowned. "Who?"

"Jaal. I'm amazed all that staring hasn't burned a hole in his armor."

Peebee raised an eye. "You're saying you're not a little curious?"

"I say nothing," she said and her eyes turned towards Scott. "I've got my own someone to be curious about."

* * *

They soon reached the vault and access the gravity well to get inside the main chamber. Sadly in order to get any further they had to operate certain consoles which were covered by some sort of field that did a number on their shields.

Once the door was opened they started to make their way deeper into the facility and Scott was a surprise that they encountered some Remnant bots. Fortunately they had become quite proficient in destroying Remnant bots and these weren't particularly strong.

This facility appeared to be surrounded by aqueduct, there was this strange burning liquid flowing over the floor. They had use their jump jets in order to jump from platform to platform in order to avoid touching it.

The facility was quite a puzzle as they had to deactivate bridges in order to raise platforms to cross the burning liquid. Once they managed to cross a few bridges they came across a Nullifier guarding a large Remnant door and immediately engaged it and did the same to the toe at behind it.

They then came across another room which was guarded by a Destroyer indicating there was something valuable behind it. They took cover and began to engage in making sure to take out its turrets before concentrating on its power core. Bursting through the shield was quite tricky, but Scott used an overload ability to disrupt them allowing them to cause massive damage.

Once they took down the destroyer they began to investigate the chamber and there were indeed a few valuables and they didn't hesitate to take them. They then came across yet another chamber and this one had a much more complex security system.

To access the room they had to interface with consoles which had holographic Remnant glyphs on top of them. There was some precise order to it and it took some doing, but they eventually managed to solve it and inside they found a treasure trove of Remnant data which the immediately scanned along with a Remnant core block.

They then reached the purifying chamber, but access it they had to operate Remnant consoles. Clearly the ones who had designed this vault had put in massive security measures and given the Archon's interest was understandable.

As they were accessing the consoles they were attacked by Remnant bots, but Cora managed to push them aside with her biotics giving the others opportunity to fire back. Once they took down the Remnant sought approach the purifier controls and everyone got ready to run.

The moment Scott activated the atmosphere processor the purifying field became active and they quickly made a run for it. As they ran Scott immediately grabbed the treasure trove they had found earlier. After that they ran like hell all the way to the entrance chamber and Scott quickly access the console in order to stop the purifying field.

When they got outside he found that all the poisonous water had turned pule, now no one need to worry about dying from first on the planet.

* * *

Before heading out to establish the outpost, Vetra wanted to show Scott something unfortunately that something happened to be on top of a mountain. Vetra insisted that they free climbed it, it was easy for her considering that she had very sharp talons though Scott on the other hand was finding it difficult to hold a steady grip.

Though he couldn't argue that the view was beautiful. "You were right. The view is great from up here."

"We're not even to the top yet," said Vetra with her mandibles clicking. "Come on, I'll race you."

Scott immediately stared at her. "A race? Up this cliff?"

"Let's talk, more climbing!" Vetra scolded. "Let's go, Pathfinder. And no jump-jets. No one like to cheat!"

"All right. That's it," said Scott as he began climbing. "I'm going to show you how it's done!"

"You can try!" said Vetra as she climbed.

Scott found it a bit hypocritical that she said no cheating, but she was forgetting the fact that she had very sharp talons that could cut into the rock. Scott on the other hand had to find proper handholds, which there weren't many of.

"Pride gothe before a fall!" said Scott.

Unfortunately Vetra was the much better climber and he was tempted to use his jump-jet. However, he fought the urge not to use it and continue to climb only to end up out of breath the moment he reached the top of the peak.

He looked up and saw Vetra looking down at him, she wasn't even out of breath. "Having fun?"

"Told you I'd show you," Scott panted.

Vetra then helped him up. "Oh, I am well and truly shown."

The two of them instead of the sunset over the whole mountain peaks.

"Wow. It's all going to be like this, huh?" she said.

"No. Better."

"For fourteen months, I wondered if I'd made a mistake coming here and dragging my sister with me. I don't wondered any more. Boarding the Tempest that day was the best decision I ever made."

"It's been a wild ride, huh?"

"Wouldn't exchange it for any other."

* * *

When the two of them climbed back down, they began to make their way to the caves where they were to meet Aden.

"There you are," he said. "Did you investigate those leads?"

"I learned that you're a kett collaborator and a murderer," said Scott folding his arms.

"Who's one victim shot," said Saelen as he emerged from the shadows.

"So it's true," said Aden as he deactivated his holographic disguise. "Old spies really do live forever."

"This old spy would punch you he wasn't—uh!" Saelen then clutched his chest in pain. "—carrying evidence in his chest."

"I tried it give you a decent burial, Major. There was no time to convince you of our cause."

"Save it, Aden," Scott glared. "You betrayed your people. You'll never see daylight again."

"My people agree to this! Several of us woke up early, prepped the ark… and then we found the kett. An unstoppable enemy. So we made a pact. Sacrifice our ark to the kett, and learn their secrets, so one day we could destroy them along with their exaltation."

Scott can believe what he was hearing, a group of salarians put their entire species at risk to gather information on the kett. "'Hey, I know how not to get exalted—get ourselves exalted!' You idiot."

"Listen. There is an entire _empire_ of kett beyond Heleus, all-powerful conquerors who will invaders eventually," Aden pointed out. "The secrets we learned could stop our exaltation before it begins. Give us our freedom, and they're yours. Don't let this go to waste."

"What exactly are you offering?" Scott asked.

"The intricacies of the kett empire. Vassals, potential weaknesses, exaltation secrets…"

"Which we can't confirm and could've pulled out of your cloaca," said Saelen.

Aden glared at him. "We had a sacrifice of aliens for this, Major! Will you let that be for nothing?"

Scott had to admit that the intel was tempting, but he imagined that Adam would be able to gather this information and he was more inclined to trust him.

"Put there straightaway he belongs, Major," said Scott.

"I've got suggestions if you need them," said Drack.

"Arrest me, and you never find the others," said Aden as Saelen approached him.

"I've got nothing but time to look. I'm retired, remember?" Saelen pointed out. He then looked at Scott. "I owe you big for this, Ryder. Now if you excuse me—uh!" Saelen winced as he dragged Aden away. "—I need a militia pickup, doctor… and the biggest drink on the Nexus."

* * *

Scott then made his way to the location he had marked down earlier for an outpost. It was a good pencil position close to a lake which was now for fresh clean water.

Scott had to admit it was quite impressive how the Initiative were able to establish an outpost so quickly. Once the outpost blocks were established Scott made contact with Addison by hologram.

"Amazing," she said. "This may piss off as many people as you manage to feed."

"Director. I trust you are enjoying the show?" Scott asked.

"I'm enjoying the progress. The 'show' part is something else entirely," she said and looked at Scott with a concerned look. "Honestly, and outpost on Kadara? Where the worst of our exiles staked their claim? You'd better be sure about this."

"We can't turn our backs—the Initiative failed _them,_ " Scott pointed out.

"You weren't there," Addison reminded him. "But you're here now. And it's your call. This is the last one, Pathfinder. The last golden failure we fought we'd lost. You did it. And perhaps this will bring in one of Dr Kennedy's trackers. Search the Govorkam System. We need find her. She and her child need us."

She then calmed down slightly and gave Scott a small smile. "Time for the public address. Think you can distill something motivational out of this?"

"Something to sell Kadara?" said Scott looking surprised. "You'll actually run it?"

"I may have concerns, but my ledger has one more outpost than it did yesterday. Sell it."

"We train for years, but when we reached Andromeda, everything changed," said Scott as he stood straight. "The dream almost died on worlds like this. But we can rebuild it—bring stability. If there was a world that needed our best, at their best, this is it."

"For prosperity, Pathfinder. Addison out."

Scott then decided to explore the outpost everyone here was mostly from the same mining company that operated on Mars.

He met up with a male turian named Dru Senecus, who was the requisition's officer though he did any odd jobs that came his way. Apparently he was an old acquaintance of Vetra and he asked whether he was there during the uprising. He confirmed that he was and that he barricaded himself in one of the stockrooms. He did like how Tann handled with the exiles and he was pleased that Scott took a different approach. He was quite impressed how the Collective were providing them with so much stock, even joked that they might be better than Vetra.

* * *

Scott was surprised to find that Dr Nakamoto was the medical officer of the outpost.

"Dr Nakamoto! What are you doing here?" said Scott stunned.

"When I heard the outpost needed a physician, I offered my services," he explained. "Least I could do after you retrieve my formula. And the setup's a site better than a shipping container."

"I don't know… the Free Clinic was charming in its own way."

Nakamoto scoffed. "Rust isn't charming. It's tetanus."

"How your patients doing? Any serious injuries?" Scott asked.

"The Collective is doing its best to protect everyone," said Nakamoto. "But when it comes to brute strength, the Outcasts have the upper hand. Sloane may be dead, but we still have bloody days ahead of us."

"What about your old clinic?" Scott asked.

"I moved my patient here—with Christmas' permission, of course. And spread the word that my door is still open. Just in a different location. A small gesture, but it done wonders for the Initiative's reputation."

"Keep up the good work."

"Thank you, Pathfinder."

* * *

Scott then made his way to the outpost leader, he wanted to see how things were progressing especially with relations with the exiles. He was a male human who had to be in his 60s, making him the oldest of the outpost leaders, relatively speaking of course.

"Well, if it isn't the Pathfinder. Welcome to Outpost Ditaeon," he said shaking Scott's hand. "Christmas Tate of Mining Company 07, at your service."

"Christmas—that a nickname?" Scott asked.

"Afraid not. My old lady—Holiday Tate—had a sense of humour."

"It's certainly a conversation starter. Things going well?"

"No one's been shot in the back, which is more than I expected."

Scott noted the uneasiness in his tone. "You have doubts about the Collective?"

"I don't like making deals with people flightier than ghosts," he said folding his arms. "I'm an honest man, who likes working with honest people."

"Then you came to the wrong place."

"On the contrary, I think a bit of honesty will do Kadara some good."

Scott shrugged. "Guess it can't hurt to try. Anything else to report?"

"Well, there's this cult…" he said looking rather uneasy.

Scott stared at him. "A cult? Seriously?"

"They're harmless, but that thing they worship… that's what worries me. Some kind of massive machine. They call it 'Old Skinner.' Could be nothing, but their leader, Bishop, went to pay tribute and hasn't come back."

"I'll check it out," Scott assured him. "Better safe than sorry."

"Appreciate it."

Scott looked at him, he was rather surprised that someone this old was running the outpost. "You look as if you've been around the block."

"That's one way to say that I'm old," said Christmas.

"That wasn't—"

Christmas held out his hand. "Hey, at 61, I've come to terms with my age. I'm the oldest out of the outpost leaders, but I'm also the toughest. I didn't come to Andromeda die. The opposite actually."

"'Ditaeon.' Interesting name. Does it mean something?" Scott asked.

Christmas laughed. "It's an inside joke among the company. 'Ditaeon' is a temp name we pitch for our outpost block. It's actually an acronym. Stands for 'Deploy in the ass end of nowhere.'"

Scott then asked whether the exiles were giving him any problems and he informed him that they are actually taken a few on board. Though he remained defiant not to allow anyone from either the Outcasts or the Collective to join. He knew that there was a lot of innocent and good people that got caught up in the uprising and he was more than willing to provide them a second chance.

Scott then asked for more details about his former mining company. They basically mined eezo on Mars until the ground dried up. He also informs Scott that while the water was now pure there was still plenty of sulphur within the bedrock and Tann wanted to use it for fertilisation.

"Thanks for the update, Christmas."

"Anytime."

* * *

Scott then encountered the outpost science officer, an asari called Nesi Cartar and she was a little jumpy. According to her while she didn't do any mining with the company she did work with Christmas and the others in the main reason she joined them was because she consider them family. Scott then asked what she was working on and she was planning to turn the sulphur into useful fertiliser. If it was successful she would be able to provide much needed nutrients to all gardens in Heleus.

Finally there was a male salarian named Ril, the mining engineer for the outpost, who was having a conversation with Christmas at the time. Christmas was informing him that Scott was doing the rounds and asked him to stay away from his rock collection, which he quickly corrected and informed him that they would drill core samples.

It was only then that he realised that Scott was standing behind him and Scott quickly assured him that he wouldn't judge him for collecting rocks, though we kept on insisting that they were just drill core samples. He then asked him what he thought of Kadara and he said that the planet was a goldmine of minerals, though he didn't spend much time to judge the Collective. He then asked for more details about his work and he explained that he was the one in charge of deciding where to drill and when to stop.

* * *

With the tour the outpost done, Scott decided it was best to investigate the whereabouts of Bishop Sally began following the coordinates that Christmas had given him.

"Drack, how come you like me?" Vetra asked curiously. "We turians haven't exactly treated krogan very well."

Drack looked at her. "You aren't like most turians, Vetra. You know what it's like to hurt a little."

"I haven't taken half the shots you have. Still have all my limbs."

Drack shrugged. "Give it time."

* * *

They then reached the coordinates that Christmas had given them and began searching the area. That when they found a dead human body lying on the ground, who Scott suspected was Bishop, his hand was over a datapad and they appear to be a recording on it.

According to the audio log Bishop had been standing in front of Old Skinner performing some sort of prayer and pay tribute to it. Unfortunately Old Skinner had no interest in the tribute and it killed him.

It also turned out that old Skinner was in fact an architect, no doubt awakened after Scott activated the atmosphere processor. Knowing that it would cause a danger to the outpost and anyone else on the planet Scott knew they had to deal with it now.

The area where it was floating over consisted of Remnant pillars which lowered the moment it touched the ground. Instantly they began firing at the conduit on its legs with everything they had while avoiding its lasers.

Fortunately the pillows provided some protection, though with its hide that protection was very limited. Scott managed to activate his cloak in getting close, tossing several grenades at one of its conduits as the others distracted it with some serious firepower.

Finally they did enough damage for it to reveal the conduit on its head and with a combination of a concussive round an incendiary the way would accrete a massive explosion within its core. After which it began creating Nullifiers to support it and Scott had to divert their forces to engage both the Remnant reinforcement and the Architect.

Eventually we succeeded in able destroying one of its leg conduits and just as Scott predicted it took off into the air and moved to a never location. Fortunately it didn't go too far so they were easily able to catch up with it and began concentrating their fire on its second leg conduit.

Then just like before after doing some considerable damage to its leg the head conduit revealed itself and with few trained shots from a sniper rifle they were able to do considerable damage. Then just like before it created reinforcements forcing them to engage them rather than the Architect itself.

Scott then quickly activated his cloak in order to getting close to the leg conduit from the Architect and just like before tossed a few well-placed grenades at its joints. The explosions managed to destroy the leg conduit completely and then it took off.

This time it landed on top of a hill meaning that Scott and the others had to climb over some Remnant pillars to reach it. Then they got as close they could to the final leg conduit and began blasting it with every single weapon in their arsenal. They managed to do it enough damage to reveal its head conduit once again and just like before they fired everything they had at it.

Then in order to protect itself further it created Remnant bots which immediately engaged them. Fortunately Scott and the others were more than prepared for them this time so it in take them long to crush the bots and then concentrated their fire power on the leg conduit.

Eventually succeeded in destroying the leg conduit and then they turned their focus on the head conduit, in an attempt to finally bring down the behemoth. Scott pulled out his sniper rifle and with one precise shot he managed to destroy the conduit causing the Architect to collapse.

Scott wasted no time making his way towards its head and began to access it and just like all the others it left a cache behind before heading up towards the sky.

* * *

Adam meanwhile was questioning Aden and Militia HQ and the salarian wasn't exactly cooperating.

"You might as well tell me what you discovered, we'll find out eventually and it might ease your sentence," said Adam.

Aden narrowed his eyes. "I think we both know that nothing I say will make my punishment less severe."

"True, but in fairness you did put your entire species at risk," said Adam leaning in towards him. "For information that we could easily acquire by other means."

"We saw an opportunity and we took it, I am not going to apologise for it," said Aden folding his arms.

"I already came with the assumption that the kett had vassals," said Adam as he looked over a datapad. "And I can assume that Exaltation helps them to unify themselves as a people and there's only two possibilities that could have happened. Either there was a serious disease outbreak that would have wiped them out or a war created by a faction of fanatical kett hellbent on keeping their species pure."

Aden looked somewhat impressed. "You managed to figure all this out?"

"We humans have a diverse culture which means we have fought wars against one another for many different reasons," said Adam. "I've been using history to piece together the kett motors and how they operate and so far everything seems to be accurate. Although I wouldn't mind to know what species they had forced to become vassals and a bit of their history."

Aden looked at him. "You're really not gonna let this go, are you?"

Adam looked him. "You and your collaborators need to be brought to justice, but I refuse to allow the information you gather to go to waste, especially considering how much it cost us. You were just damn lucky that Pathfinder Ryder appeared when he did to save your ark, before more of your people were lost."

Aden looked at him. "What do you want to know?"


	48. Dissension in the Ranks

When they got back to the Tempest they left Kadara and when Scott made his way onto the bridge he wasn't surprised to find that Kallo was furious over Aden's actions.

"That's what the salarian ark was worth to our 'officers'?" said Kallo furiously. "Thousands of lives, for maybe a future advantage against the kett? You're a better person than I, Ryder. I'd toasted Aden in our thruster exhaust. But at least the dead and their families have some justice."

* * *

Scott had received a message from Kesh and she was worried about her grandfather. She had eventually managed to persuade Drack to see Lexi, but she wanted Scott to make sure that he fulfilled his promise.

Scott made his way to the med-bay and found that Lexi was already giving Drack a check over.

"Move your arm again," she instructed.

"Readings won't change, doc," said Drack as he raised his prosthetic arm.

"Your prosthetics are syncing perfectly," Lexi informed him. "Your neuropathy-induced pain levels are… consistent."

"Hey, I'm used to it. It's okay," Drack assured her.

"No. It's not okay," she said looking frustrated, but then took a deep breath and relaxed. "Keep fighting smart, you hear me? You don't have much left in terms of organ redundancies."

Scott then cleared his throat and Lexi realised for the first time that he had been listening.

"Nah, it's fine. I don't mind," said Drack sensing her apprehension.

"Everything okay?" Scott asked. "This looks… like a lot."

"It _is_ a lot," said Lexi. "Just nothing he doesn't already know about."

"What do you mean?"

"He's fine, just… old," she said making her way to her desk. "And missing too many parts." She then narrowed her eyes at Drack. "And too stubborn for his own good."

"You love me just the way I am, Doc," Drack smiled.

Lexi gave him a frustrating growl, it would make someone think that one of her parents were krogan. "Don't get off that table until the scan is done."

Scott looked at Drack, it was easy to forget that the krogan sitting in front of him was over 14,000 years old. Krogan the longest lifespan than any other species in the Milky Way, but even they had a limit on how long they can survive for dying of old age. Drack roughly had about another century in him before he kicked the bucket and that depends whether he stopped jumping at every fight.

"Can I ask what happened?" Scott asked.

"Arms, sides, hip, part of my leg. Strain balancing threads across my spine," he said as he flexed his muscles got of the table and approached the window. "It's all prosthetics and implants."

"That's… a lot," said Scott.

He knew that Drack had seen a lot of action and had lost a few body parts along the way, he never knew just how much he had lost. It was a miracle that he was still alive, even if he was a krogan as not many of them reached to be his age.

"Made it through the krogan rebellions, watched my culture disintegrate, survived centuries of the merc and all sorts of pirate shenanigans. A thousand years of combat experience. All it took was one idiot with a pack of frag grenades."

Scott could barely imagine what he went through. "It must have been hard."

"Yeah. It got… pretty bad. I hit some dark moments. Implant rejection after implant rejection. Prosthetics not syncing properly. Everything hurt. A lot. All the time. No purpose to anything."

"How did you deal with it?"

"I didn't. I fell right into the pit. Almost—but then some shaman showed up, dropped the tiniest little baby girl in my lap." Scott had a feeling that little girl had to be Kesh. "'This one is dying,' he says. 'Not worth the trouble,' he says. 'Useless,' is what he meant."

Scott got the feeling shaman was talking to Drack rather than Kesh, but he decided not to put any more salt on his wound.

"That's awful," he said.

"It's practical," Drack shrugged. "Krogan. Gave me a purpose again. Wasn't just me anymore, so I got help. Learn how to take care of myself, take care of her. And she took care of me."

"You found a way to live again."

Drack then turned and looked at Scott. "We sure did. Wasn't easy for either of us. I'm old. Stuck in my ways. And Kesh? Kesh want to change everything since she could talk. Raising Kesh taught me an important lesson."

"What was it?" Scott asked curiously.

"Took me awhile to figure out, but it's important. Parents aren't meant to be a goal or a finish line. We're the starting line. Where you go from there? It's all you. Remember that."

* * *

Scott made his way to Cora's quarters and she immediately approached him the moment he entered.

"Got a minute? I could use a favour," she said.

"Sure. What do you need?" Scott asked.

"I kept thinking about—Sarissa. And my not being a Pathfinder. And the thinking turned into… a project. On Eos. Can you help me finish it?"

"What kind of project?" Scott asked curiously.

"I'll put the navpoints in the helm. Come along, and I'll show you."

* * *

Scott was making his way back to the bridge when Liam caught up with him.

"Pathfinder," he said with a slight skipping his step. "Bradley says Prodromos is back on track. That Roekaar threat made me angry as hell. But it also kind of made me feel like a local. I've arranged a thing. On Eos. For everyone. It's time I gave back, not just go from crisis to crisis. SAM has the navpoints. Dressed light."

* * *

Scott made his way over to the bridge hand immediately began searching the system for the last of Dr Kennedy's ZK trackers and found the architect he had previous battle orbiting Kadara.

"Pathfinder, I've detected the last ZK Tracker we need," Suvi informed Scott.

"Right. We need to find Dr Kennedy before the Roekaar," said Scott.

He knew that the Roekaar were shadow of their former self, but if they killed the first human baby in Andromeda it will just only shatter the morale of the Initiative, but it could bring in more recruits.

"Erratic," said Kallo as they approached the satellite. "It's drifting. And I'm getting kett drive wash."

"Now the kett are involved?" Scott groaned. "Damn it. Get close."

"Kallo was right," said Suvi as she scanned the satellite. "Signs of kett. But I'm getting data. The four trackers give us a point-of-origin… on Voeld!"

"That planet has no shortage of leftover kett," said Kallo.

"We don't want a baby near exaltation. Or Roekaar," said Scott. "We have to find them on Voeld."

* * *

Without wasting a single second and they immediately headed straight towards Voeld. The moment they landed they got into the Nomad and made their way over to the coordinates and Scott hope that they weren't too late.

"Mayday! Mayday!" said the voice of Harlan Wells over the comm. "Any Initiative personnel, we need help!"

"This is the Pathfinder," said Scott. "There may be Roekaar and kett closing on you!"

"No, no, no, not now!" said Harlan's frantic voice.

"This does not sound good," said Scott. "Can you make a run for it?"

"Running is unlikely, Pathfinder," said Dr Kennedy and seconds later they heard grunts of pain.

Scott managed to put two and two together and realised that she was about to have the baby. He couldn't believe that this was happening, now of all times, it was like something out of a holovid or something.

"This is not the ideal time," said Vetra.

"Tempest, Dr Kennedy will need an escape vector ASAP!" Scott yelled.

"Understood," said Kallo.

They had just arrived where Dr Kennedy shuttle was located and found that the place was swarming with kett. Unfortunately, they had turrets in place that were fending off, but they win last forever.

"Give me a gun!" said Dr Kennedy through gritted teeth.

"Always give the mother the gun!" said Jaal.

Without hesitation the immediately jumped into the fray giving the kett something else to shoot at. They had an anticipated another force to attack them from behind so they were quickly overwhelmed and within seconds they were surrounding the shuttle.

"Tell them to hurry!" said Dr Kennedy sounding aggravated.

"We hear you, doctor," said Scott as a kett dropship arrived dropping off reinforcements. "Hold on."

"I'm on someone else's schedule," she said through a lot of intense pain.

To make things even more complicated the Roekaar decided to show up and soon it was a three way battle for a single human baby. Fortunately providing power to the turrets helped Scott and his party immeasurably and they began doing some damage to the attackers.

"Take them out!" Scott yelled. "Kennedy's shuttle needs a path!"

"You got it!" said Drack.

Then the Roekaar sent in a Hydra mech which was advancing towards them and shooting everything in sight. Fortunately the kett had been wiped out of this moment so they had additional firepower to deal with it, but on the negative side that meant that the Roekaar could focus all their efforts on them now.

Then to make matters worse Kennedy's shuttle began to take off.

"They're too close! I'm taking off!" said Harlan.

"Wait until you're clear!" Scott yelled.

"There's no time!"

Something was immediately concentrated their fire on the the Hydra mech override techniques and concussive round to create an electrical blast.

"Enemy down!" said Cora. "Are you clear, doctor?"

"What about it Kennedy?" Scott asked.

The comms was silent for moment and then suddenly they heard the sound of a baby crying.

"We're safe," said Kennedy sounding relieved. "He's safe."

Drack laughed joyously.

"Get clear, doctor. But we have to wrap things up with Addison," said Scott.

"Understood, Pathfinder," she said.

* * *

Scott made his way back to the Tempest and the left Voeld and once they were safely in orbit he contacted Addison by hologram and Kennedy joined them.

"Pathfinder. I have Dr Kennedy on the channel," said Addison and her eyes turned towards Kennedy's hologram. "She is… very tired. But alive."

"And the baby?" Scott asked.

"Long is like a banshee, and safe," she said rather joyously.

"And now that you're back in the fold, it's the Initiative's job to keep you safe," said Addison.

"This all started with tech that could still Initiative resources," Scott reminded her.

"Dr Kennedy has graciously offered to return her research, and any resources gained along the way."

"I could always just purge all data," Kennedy offered.

"No, thank you. We'll be keeping things simple: you and your trackers all safely accounted for."

"Locking people up isn't the solution," said Scott. "We can't watch everyone all the time."

"You had to comb the cluster and run a gauntlet to save them," Addison reminded him.

"From what I've heard, they've done the same for every outpost," said Kennedy. "Your Pathfinder nose you can't keep this bottled. If you want a safe, make it all safe."

Scott knew that everyone will know about the first human child in Andromeda very soon which meant they would be swarmed the moment they got on the Nexus. Prodromos on the other hand was secure and Jill was starting to reverse the proclamation blockers there which meant there would be other families.

"Prodromos has started reversing the procreation blockers," said Scott. "You'll fit right in."

"It's not too far. If you ever want to talk," Addison offered.

"I haven't changed, Foster," said Kennedy.

Addison smiled. "That's what I hoped you'd say."

"You never said what name you chose," said Scott looking at Kennedy curiously. "Maybe Pathfinder? Scott's good too."

Kennedy laughed. "No. It's David. David Edward. For an old friend. Goodbye, Ryder. Thanks again."

With that both Addison and Kennedy's hologram is faded and start plotting a course to Eos. As they were heading their way to Eos, Scott had a brief talk with Drack and asked a bit more the experience about fighting kett. He went on to say that you had to keep your distance from Fiends, not even Drack was going to attack them at close range and to strike them in the fleshy bits that once protected by armour.

Scott then asked him about his first fight where unsurprisingly took place during the Krogan Rebellions. Apparently he was a snotty nosed brat and his mother wanted him to get some experience. At first he enjoyed it, but then his mother was killed, apparently she was one of the last few great warlords of her generation. The moment she fell was the beginning of the end for them and soon they began to splinter.

* * *

A few hours later they landed at Prodromos and Scott and Cora took the Nomad towards the lake. Scott still wondered what she wanted to show him out in the middle of nowhere.

"So where's your mystery project?" Scott asked.

"Not far," she assured him.

They then soon reached what appeared to be an old outpost site, there was still some equipment but there was no sign of anyone operating it.

"The old outpost site, they left a few things behind," Cora explained.

Cora then suddenly tripped over a rock and would have fallen on her back if Scott hadn't caught her in time.

"Wow, steady," he said.

"Thanks."

The two of them stood there looking at each other's eyes, it was almost as if they were hypnotised by one another. Though Cora was blushing slightly, though Scott suspected it had more to do with the embarrassing position they were in.

"I, uh, can't lead you the way unless you…"

"Spoilsport," said Scott as he lifted her up.

Cora looked a little flustered, but managed to regain her composure and led Scott the equipment.

"Soil converter," she said as she bent down towards the equipment. "No Remnant terraformer, but it makes sandy dirt into something useful—eventually." She then rose to her feet and looked at the landscape. "Add seeds, some rain, and you've got a garden."

"That's right," said Scott looking at her. "You wanted a garden of your own."

"It'll take years," she said looking slightly disappointed. "I might not even see it, but it's okay. Asari thinking centuries. Lay a foundation, then step away—let it grow into something you might never expect."

She then turned and looked at Scott. "Pathfinder training was my foundation. Gave me a whole galaxy of directions I could go. I don't need someone else's plan. Just a good beginning." She then bent down and picked up a few seeds. "The first seeds of a garden." She then turned back and looked at Scott. "Or someone I need in my life."

"'Someone you need.' I could get used to hearing that," Scott smiled.

Cora laughed. "I'll have SAM make a recording."

"I want to keep hearing from you."

"You will. But first…"

She then gave Scott some of the seeds and then they turned towards the landscape.

"Ready?" she asked Scott nodded. "One, two—"

They then tossed the seed into the air and soon they were scattered by the wind at that moment the two of them looked one another. Scott couldn't hold back any longer, he placed his hand against her cheek and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Cora didn't fight back, in fact she embraced it and their tongues soon dance within their mouths as the seeds fell around them.

* * *

They soon returned back to Prodromos and Liam had finished setting up his little exchange. He had set up a makeshift football field and it was against the angara and the Initiative.

"Prodromos is suited up and ready to host," said Bradley.

"Ready for the exchange, Pathfinder," said Verand.

Liam tossed Scott the ball. "Grab your civvies. Going to get hot."

Unfortunately the angara had improved upon the rules of football, along with the nonhuman members of the Initiative, who were unfamiliar about the game. Bradley had volunteered to be the referee and blew on the whistle signalling the start of the game.

Scott looked Liam, somewhat impressed. "How did you do all this?"

"Didn't take much," Liam admitted. "A ball, flat ground. HUSTL would start games at refugee camps. I didn't 'get it' then, but after the attack here, and with the shit with Verand's rescue, I wanted to try something… low tech. What do you think?"

Scott had to admit that it was a good distraction and an excellent way to blow off steam. "It's good to get people's mind off all the crap we go through."

"Not just that," said Liam looking at him. "I didn't do it to distract them. We don't get distracted—we go head on. When it's life or death, you have to. No one is living or dying because of this. They're here because they want to be. I didn't get how important that is. Maybe that choice is how we stop being outsiders."

Without the two of them turned their focus back upon the game and believe it or not the angara were putting on a good show, despite only just learning the rules.

"Check the play!" said Liam pointing.

They watched as an asari tried to head-butt the ball, but a male angara shoved out of the way. It was possible that it was only just in accident, but that didn't prevent the asari from falling on her butt.

"Free kick for charging!" Liam yelled as the angara helped the asari up.

"No charge for matchmaking," Liam whispered to Scott. He then saw that he drifting off into space and frowned. "What?"

"Thanks, Liam," said Scott.

Liam frowned. "For what? Building on what you started?"

"If you like."

Liam still looks confused. "Right. Well. You're welcome."

Bradley then blew on the whistle signalling half time and Liam placed his foot on the ball as it rolled towards him. "Switch up. Ready to get in the game?"

"Yeah, the Pathfinder should make an appearance," Scott agreed.

Scott then suddenly kicked the ball beneath Liam's feet and began to dribble it towards the field.

"Try to keep up, Kosta."

Liam then suddenly began chasing after him. "Don't count on it. I'm complete rubbish."

* * *

Scott then gathered his team and they began searching for that kett signal somewhere on Eos, it originated in a cave not too far away and found the place completely deserted and the only thing of work they could find was a beacon.

"This is the navpoint Suvi gave us, but there's nothing here," Scott frowned, he had been expecting more. "Just this beacon."

"They're being careful," said Jaal. "Speaking out against the Archon will have consequences. The true location other transmission will be hidden."

Scott then began to scan the beacon, hoping to find a lead.

"Pathfinder, I have located another node on this network," SAM informed him. "Updating your omni-tool with the information."

* * *

With that they began following the navpoint towards The Sheartop.

"By the way, our term for a loved one is _talshae_ ," said Jaal looking at Cora.

Cora blinked. "It is?"

"I thought you or Ryder might like to know."

Cora cheeks turned pink and Scott had to admit that he felt a bit hot under the collar. "I… thanks, Jaal."

* * *

Soon they reached a small kett encampment and began to engage the kett that was stationed there. They appear to be protecting some sort of device that was surrounded by a shield generator, indicating that it was something important.

Unfortunately that wasn't exactly a large kett present so Scott had to assume that these were deviants. It only took them about 30 seconds to wipe them all out and soon they turned their focus to the shield

"Let's see where this beacon leads us," said Scott as he deactivated the shield generator.

Scott then approached the beacon and began to scan it.

"Pathfinder, I have located another node on this network," said SAM. "Updating your omni-tool with the information."

* * *

This time they were taken for out to the Presson Dunesand once again they engage the small encampment of kett guarding a shield generator. Once again they began to engage them, but these ones were slightly tougher than the previous ones they faced against.

"Looks like that of the hostiles," said Scott as he took out the last of them. "Let's see what this beacon has for us."

Scott then began to disable the shield generator and then scanned the beacon which was protecting.

"Pathfinder, I have located another node on this network," said SAM. "Updating your omni-tool with the information."

Scott was really hoping that this was not going to turn out to be nothing more than a wild goose chase. Though he very much doubt that the kett would be so devious and it was obvious that they were trying to protect something.

* * *

They began to follow the new set of coordinates towards Blackrock and this time it led them to a kett facility. It obviously wasn't new, so obviously was one of the rest over outposts when they still had a large presence on Eos.

"The transmission is strong and undistracted here, Pathfinder," SAM informed him.

"Looks like we found it then," said Scott as they began to approach the facility.

When they got close of the building they found that the place was secured by a small kett presence and the immediately engage them. Heading tech long to crush the kett presence and after which they began to investigate the building.

Scott found a good number of audio logs within the facility and played the first one.

"Exaltation lifted our ancestors out of sorrow and tribulation," said the voice of the Primus. "This noble gift now allows us to raise others, and share in the genetic bounty of this galaxy. But the archon would selflessly horde what Heleus has to offer."

"Recorded messages?" Scott frowned.

"A sermon, meant to inspire the kett?" Jaal offered.

Scott accessed another audio log, made by the Primus.

"The Archon does not serve kett interests, only his own. He wastes our time on Remnant, but keeps all knowledge for himself. These are the acts of a traitor, not true kett."

Scott then accessed the last audio log.

"The Archon believes Meridian will bring him power. He will become the master of the Remnant. Its sole master. Once Heleus submits, where does the traitor turned his gaze? Think. Understand. Our home is in peril."

Scott then made his way to the console. "Well, we found it. Looks like a comm console. It's probably what's sending out the messages."

"All that work and this is all we get?" said Jaal.

Suddenly appearing in front of them was a holographic image of the Primus.

"And so you have found me," she said looking somewhat impressed. "You are single-minded creature, 'Pathfinder.' I see it now. Your determination will grant the kett dominion over this galaxy."

Scott was about to let that happen. "Not on my watch, asshole."

"This pastoring benefits know one. Our confrontation is inevitable not imminent. I did not reveal myself as a traitor easily. I did so only because I seek a mutual benefit."

"Getting rid of the Archon," Scott assumed.

"The Archon's obsession with the Remnant insights chaos, and endangers all we've worked for. This must end."

Scott folded his arms. "Still not seen how I don't benefit from chaos within kett ranks."

"Because it means the Archon lives and challenges you for Meridian, which you desire. I need only ensure nothing stands between you and your target. Once he is cut down, the Remnant will cease to be a concern. We will complete our purpose here, and leave."

"Yeah. Exaltation," said Cora through gritted teeth.

"One day, you will be family," said the Primus. "'Til then, fight if you must. But I offer a reprieve from this conflict, so you can destroy a mutual enemy."

"Take it," Vetra urged. "We need all the help we can get."

"The kett cannot be trusted Ryder, think!" Jaal warned.

Scott knew very well that the kett could not be trusted, but he believed that the Primus did in fact want to kill the Archon and there was no denying that they needed all the help they could get even if it's from the devil.

"Why do you oppose the Archon?" Scott asked.

"The Archon says he will use Meridian to dominate this cluster. He says Meridian will bring us victory. We have never needed Remnant to be victorious. No, he wants more. His ambition is plain. I am not alone in this thought."

"What exactly do I get from this deal?" Scott asked.

"Sometime soon, I will be called upon by the Archon to destroy you. When that time arrives, I will provide you with the means to disable my ship."

"Or you could just leave me alone."

"And should you fail to bring down the Archon, my treachery will be exposed."

"Clever," Vetra admitted looking somewhat impressed.

Scott felt dirty to agreeing to such a thing, but disabling the Archon's capital ship in the middle of a battle was too tempting to ignore.

"Fine. Anything that'll help me kill the Archon," said Scott.

"During our next clash, I will lower my ship's defences and allow you to use a kill-code to disable it. I have transmitted the code to the console in this room. I bid you goodbye, Pathfinder. We will not speak again."

Her hologram then faded away and they saw that she was as good as her word as the kill-code had been sent to the console.

* * *

Adam had just received a report from Scott and was now talking to him by hologram on a secure channel.

"So the Primus is going to backstab the Archon," he said folding his arms.

"I've had Suvi go over the code she had sent and it is legit," Scott informed him. "I never would have dreams that we would be working together with the kett."

"I think in her mind she is merely using us to achieve her goal, to her were nothing more than tools," said Adam. "Though given the circumstance having that code will prove beneficial next time we engage the kett. However, I'm more concerned about what will happen afterwards."

"You think that your contact her Senate to send reinforcements?"

"She made it abundantly clear to you what she intended to do afterwards. Which means it is important that we gain a foothold in order to fight back against any kind of invasion they sent our way."

"But to do that we need Meridian."

"I'll keep on trying to convince the Nexus leaders, but unless they feel threatened they won't do anything. Believe me, Commander Shepard felt just as annoyed with the Council over their inactivity of Saren."

"Well, we're just about ready to make our move."

"Good, but remember to stay alive we can't afford to lose any more Pathfinders."

Scott smiled at him. "Don't plan on dying any more than I already have."


	49. A Mysterious Remnant Signal

They returned to the Tempest and left Eos and Scott got a message from Peebee and judging from how she wrote it she was extremely excited.

"Hey there, what's new?" Scott asked as he ended her quarters.

"Ha—funny you should ask," said Peebee smiling broadly. "I need to know: if I had something really important to do, could I count on you to help? To come along?"

"If it's as exciting as you make it sound…"

"It's pretty damned exciting. Thanks to my new Remnant-augmented scanner, I'm onto something big…" She then guided Scott towards her desk and just to a signal on her console. "Here that signal? Best I can tell, it's coming from a piece of raw Remnant programming tech. A building block in an unused state. My eyes bulged thinking what we might be able to learn from it—do with it! It's like a rem-tech wild card. The kind of mystery I live for. I have to get it. There's no time to waste, right?"

"What are the implications of this device, whatever it is?" Scott asked curiously.

"At the very least, it'll strengthen our bridge to Remnant technology. Even just getting closer data readings could help us break down Remnant programming, using their tech more efficiently. I need to find it. Like, now. Well, now that's now's gone, so… now."

"Okay," said Scott simply.

"That's it?" Peebee blinked. "No preamble, no further investigations, just 'okay'? You're in?"

"I'm in."

"Yes!" Peebee cheered. "That you're game means the world to me." She then immediately accessed her console. "Loading the coordinates into the galaxy map. Consider me primed and ready."

* * *

Scott wasted no time to get the bridge and immediately plotted a course to the Inalaara System.

"The Inalaara System," said Suvi as they exited FTL. "Was that someone's name, Jaal?"

"Inalaara is a virtue," Jaal explained. "To know your map, your course, right down to the blood. It's a good name for the brink of the unknown."

They began scanning the system and located a comet that contained a vanadium deposit. They then began to scan the planet Pas-88 and located a kett scout ship that had crashed in an ammonia glacial and the heat from the ships core had melted into a very large river. On the planet, Tobonoor, and they found a kett satellite hovering over the planet scanning the remains of a research outpost and the immediately disabled it.

* * *

Once all that was done they finally headed towards the planet Pas-10, which was the location of the Remnant signal.

"Ryder, signal source is near a violent volcano," Kallo informed him. "I don't see a clear place to land."

"Wow. Peebee's right," said Suvi looking over her instruments. "Whatever's giving off that signal is special."

"Prep your team. I'll try to find a safe spot," said Kallo.

* * *

Scott, Cora, Vetra and Jaal were all prepping themselves in the locker room, but there was no sign of Peebee which was strange given the fact that they would doing this for her.

"Where's Peebee?" Scott asked.

"I thought she'd be here," Jaal frowned.

"Wake up, Peebee. Your mystery signal awaits," said Scott over their radio.

"Uh, right, okay, yeah," said Peebee, not sounding like her enthusiastic self. "Actually, could you come here, please? My place. Straightaway."

Scott sighed and made his way out of the locker room. "Kallo…" Once he poked his head out he looked at Kallo. "Hey, any luck finding a place to land?"

"Nothing yet. Might take a while."

Scott then turned his eyes towards Peebee's quarters. "Okay, Peebee. Be right there."

"You grab her hands. I'll grab her feet," said Cora as all them made their way to the escape pods.

"Peebee?" Scott frowned not seen her anywhere near her equipment.

"Back here. I won't bite," said Peebee from the escape pod.

"What's this about?" Scott asked as they climbed their way into the escape pod.

"Kallo won't find a safe place to land the Tempest…" she said with her back to them.

Then the moment that they were all inside the escape pod she pressed down on a button and they heard an alarm. A split second later the escape pod sealed behind them and they will launched out of the Tempest and straight down towards the planet.

"And safety first," said Peebee as she sat down.

Scott couldn't believe this was happening. "Safety first? You've got to be kidding me," said Scott as he sat down next to her. "This crosses the line, Peebee!"

"And then some," said Vetra as she and the others sat down opposite them and the harnesses lower themselves.

"There was no other choice…" said Peebee. "The Tempest can't where we need to be, and you can't get there from the ground. This is the only way in."

"In?" Scott questioned. "Where exactly are we going?" Peebee winced, she clearly wished that Scott hadn't asked to that question which meant they were going somewhere dangerous. "Peebee, where are we going?"

"It's not my fault the signal's coming from inside a volcano. And we should land on stable ground, assuming my subterranean scans are accurate. And the impact doesn't alter trajectory to severely. And—"

"And tell me you have a plan for getting back onto the Tempest," Jaal interrupted.

"Is that thing?" she said with an innocent smile. "We came all the way to another galaxy with no 'plan' for getting back home. All right—brace for impact!"

Then suddenly the escape pod landed violently on the planet surface began bouncing around and seconds later everything stopped. Scott still had some ringing in his ears and the escape pod would badly damaged, but otherwise everything seemed fine.

"So, uh… are you mad, Ryder?" Peebee asked looking at him.

Scott was trying very hard not to explode with fury, this is not how he planned on getting down to the planet. "Mad is the smallest word for what I am."

* * *

They eventually freed themselves from the harnesses and began to crawl out of the escape pod. That's when they discover that the escape pod had landed a few feet away from some red-hot lava, if Peebee's calculations had been off by even a meter they would have been cooked.

"Close one," said Jaal.

"Any landing you can walk away from, right?" Peebee smiled awkwardly.

"Ryder, come in… are you… all right?" said Kallo voice over their radios.

Scott had a feeling that Kallo won't be able to pick up their transmissions, especially not since the escape pod was badly damaged. Fortunately they had other methods of communication.

"SAM relay to the Tempest that we're fine," said Scott. "Investigating Peebee's signal."

"Right away," said SAM.

Since now they were stuck on the planet they might as well begin searching for the signal Peebee had located. They had use their jump jets in order to avoid the river of lava and they could see some Remnant ruins sticking out the bedrock.

"And picking up the signal," said Peebee activating her omni-tool. "It's housed within a Remnant structure not far from here."

"SAM, plot our trajectory," Scott ordered.

"Plotted," said SAM.

* * *

They soon entered a series of caverns and saw more Rremnant tech sticking out of the walls, some of them were even blocking several of the tunnels.

"We'll need to find a way to the surface," said Peebee.

Unfortunately they couldn't get any further due to it being blocked by Remnant.

"Need to get through that obstacle," said Peebee pondering. "Maybe there's a console buried here somewhere."

Scott used his scan in order to locate the console needed to operate the obstacle in front of them and found it located in some rock. He immediately pulled out his rifle and began blasting the rock and within seconds freed the console.

"Well, what do you know," Scott smiled and immediately began to access it.

"The network you're accessing seems to be a production system," SAM informed him as the gate blocking the tunnel began to retract.

"Production of what?" Scott asked as they continued making their way through the tunnel.

"Remnant hardware."

"Good. The gates opening," said Peebee.

"You've opened more than that. I'm picking up structural shifts throughout the cavern area."

They didn't get far when they encountered an Observer floating above them, but unlike the others they've encountered this one didn't seem hostile.

"Interesting," said SAM. "The Observer is in a persistent idle state. Its natural pathways are blank."

"It's like Poc when I stripped out its Remnant protocols," said Peebee. "It has no programming."

* * *

They continued moving forward and everything started to shake, but they pressed on. They found more crushed Observers littering the tunnel floor and according to SAM this had once been assembly line before the equipment was crushed by falling rubble.

Scott then found a console which was operating a still working assembly-line.

"You are identifying yourself as an ally to unprogrammed Observers in the assembly-line," SAM informed him.

"Hey there, little guy," said Peebee waving at the Observer that had just been created. "Nice to have you on the team."

"It's protocols are limited, but it will perform simple tasks for you via your scanner," SAM informed him.

They continued to make their way through the tunnel, but found it blocked by another Remant gate.

"Another gate," Peebe frowned. "Have to get through." She began looking for anything that might help them then immediately pointed above them. "Look. Up there above the gate. Another node. Try scanning it."

Scott raised his scan and scanned the node and saw a conduit running from it into the gate.

"That node controls the gate, but it's disabled," said SAM.

"Too high to access," Scott frowned.

The Observer they activated then immediately fired a beam at the node.

"Our new friend knows what to do!" Peebee smiled.

A few seconds later, the node flashed green and the gate began to lower itself.

"And… voila! Thanks, buddy," Peebee smiled.

"Let's push on," said Scott.

* * *

They continued making their way through the tunnel and SAM contact them with a report from Kallo.

"Pathfinder," said SAM. "Kallo reports finding no safe area to land. Retrieval may be impossible."

Scott and the others immediately turned to Peebee who gave them a nervous smile.

"Uh, oops?" she said.

"He has detected a smaller number of vessels making their way to the surface, however," SAM continued.

"Friend or foe?" Scott asked.

"Unknown."

Scott didn't like the sound of this, but this sudden arrival might actually be a blessing in disguise. The Tempest was too big to land in the general area, but if they grabbed a shuttle that gave them a few more options.

* * *

They soon made their way out of the tunnel and that when they saw a shuttle heading towards them and Peebee grimaced upon seen them.

"Uh-oh. I know that shuttle…" she said.

"Pelessaria, are you tracking that sweet signal too?" said Kalinda's voice as the shuttle flew past them.

"Ugh, Kalinda," Peebee groaned. "Back off—it's mine."

Kalinda laughed.

Peebee turned and looked at Scott. "Let's hurry. We have to get to the signal source before Kalinda."

They then began scaling down the cliff and soon they ran across more Observers and unfortunately these ones were programmed to see them as enemies rather than friends.

Also their access was blocked by yet another remnant gate so they had to fight their way through the Observers and Assemblers stationed near the gate. Unfortunately the moment the engage them more Observers appeared and immediately they took up defensive positions.

"All clear," said Scott as he took out the last Assembler.

"All right, now let's find some way to open that gate," said Peebee.

They began looking around the area and eventually found a console and when Scott accessed it it lowered the gate.

"Good. That gate's starting to open," said Peebee.

They were about to cross over the threshold when Kalinda contacted them over the radio.

"Ah, thank you, Ryder," she said graciously. "You open the gate up here too. Come on, boys—we're in."

"She must be on a ridge above us," Scott concluded.

"Shit shit shit," Peebee cursed.

"Pelessaria, the high road is much more direct," said Kalinda.

"How the hell did you find us here, Kalinda?" Peebee asked.

"Guess you didn't notice the little transmitter I hid in Poc. So sloppy. Tas."

Scott had wondered why Kalinda had ditched Poc, it was the oldest trick in the book. Make someone else do the hard work and then take the credit at the last possible second.

"Ugh!" Peebee growled frustratingly. "That… Ryder, we need to pick up the pace."

* * *

They soon reached the ridge, but they can proceed any further unless they wanted a hot lava bath.

"We have to make it across to the next ridge," said Peebee.

"Chasms too far to jump," said Vetra.

"There may be a way to extend that antenna," said SAM.

They began looking around for console and Scott was able to find it and he wasted no time accessing it.

"Whoa. Major activity," said Peebee looking down at her omni-tool.

"I can complete the hack, but you'll have to stay close," said SAM.

Remnant bots then immediately began to descend on them and Scott quickly activated a nearby tour to provide them with some extra firepower. Unfortunately SAM's hack was lowering the remnant structures that were providing them with excellent cover.

"Still working on it," said SAM. "Rewriting power from those other structures."

"And reducing our cover," Scott added.

"Shit," Peebee cursed. "We'll never catch Kalinda!"

"Hunker down—more Remnant," Scott warned.

They kept on fighting as more Remnant appeared and with SAM decreasing their cover it was in making things easier. However, they managed to endure these hardships and eventually SAM was able to complete his hack.

"The Intel is extending—let's go!" said Peebee as she dashed over the antenna before anyone could stop.

And they cross the antenna and made their way over to the other ridge. They then entered a chasm and saw movement on the rocks above them.

"Kalinda's men spotted on the upper ridge," said Jaal.

Scott frowned. "Hmm, they're in sniper range."

"Who cares," said Peebee. "What matters is that that mountain of rocks between us and the signal source."

They began to descend into the chasm and began searching for way to press forwards. Scott managed to destroy some molten rocks and found a Remnant console, which he immediately began to activate.

"Now we are in business," said Scott.

"Activating could draw hostile Remnant," SAM warned.

Scott knew that was the distinct possibility, but it won't be able to go anywhere unless Scott access the console. The moment he did they saw the assembly creating a friendly Observer.

"Anyone order a friendly Observer?" Scott asked.

Unfortunately, SAM had been correct in his assessment as immediately appearing in front of them were remnant bots appeared including a Destroyer.

"SAM was right—it comes word ton of angry bots!" said Peebee as they began to hunker down.

"At least I knew friend is fighting for us," Scott pointed out as their Observer began firing it energy beam at the enemy bots.

Scott quickly managed to locate a Remnant tablet and potted operational, giving them a little extra firepower. He also had Zap join the fray and they soon began to flank the Destroyer eliminating its turrets.

It took some doing but eventually they managed to destroy the Destroyer and the other Remnant bots that had joined in the battle.

"Pathfinder, interfacing is escalating tectonic activity," SAM warned him. "The area is becoming increasingly unstable."

Made sense they were practically standing in an active volcano and the Remnant operated underground. He could only imagine how much movement was being caused when the access to these consoles.

"Come on, we have to get past that boulder," said Peebee pointing to the large bold in front of them. "Try to destroy it."

"The rock is too dense for your weapons, but there is a deep fissure that an Observer's beam might be able to exploit," said SAM.

"So scan the fissure and tell the bot to attack it," said Peebee.

Scott wanted to remind her that he was the one who gave orders, but he knew that she was just very annoyed with Kalinda butting in. So without any arguments, Scott made his way to the fissure and began to scan it. The Observer then immediately approached the boulder and then began firing its beam into the fissure.

"Observer to the rescue," said Peebee.

Within seconds the entire boulder collapsed creating an entrance for them, but the Observer was just too close and got pulled into the lava along with the fallen rocks.

"All right! Let's get across and over that ridge!" said Peebee.

* * *

Using their jump jets they began to scale the rich until they finally reached the top and they found that Kalinda was already at the base of the Remnant tower.

"Make sure they don't get inside!" she ordered. "A triple share to whoever brings me their sweet implants!"

"Man, I hate her!" said Peebee as she went for cover.

They began firing at the outlaws as Kalinda ran into the tower.

"We've got the follow her inside!" said Peebee.

"Her outlaws might have something to say about that," said Cora.

"Take them out!" Scott yelled.

Fortunately there was only a handful of them so it in take them long to eliminate them, especially with biotics on their side.

"Let's go!" said Peebee rushing towards the tower.

* * *

They entered the tower and found themselves going underground and apparently Kalinda was aware that they took care of her men outside, because they could hear her.

"Hold them here, Krannit!" she ordered. "I'm making sure they can't follow!"

"Shit, what's she up to?" Peebee frowned.

"Krannit's that krogan outlaw we keep running into," said Scott.

"Looks like we'll run into him one more time."

They began to step into a chamber when suddenly everything shook violently.

"Hahaha! So long, loses!" said Kalinda over the comms.

They soon discovered that Kalinda had collapsed the entrance behind her with explosives.

"No, no, no!" Peebee cried. "Kalinda's barred the way."

Unfortunately before they could think of a way out of this situation Krannit and about the outlaws immediately attacked them.

"Boom! Come to your doom, Pathfinder," said Krannit as he advanced towards Scott.

"Reception committee!" Vetra warned as they hunker down.

Krannit made a beeline straight to Scott, but he activated his Engineer profile and unleash some turrets. They immediately fired upon the krogan capturing him in a pincer movement and he then unleashed a powerful electoral combination which overwhelmed the krogan.

Eventually they managed to clear out the outlaws now they were left with the difficult task of catching up with Kalinda.

"Up there, above the gate," Peebee pointed above them. "Another power node. There's got to be a console for the dispenser around here."

Scott looked around and eventually found the console and began to access it. Then appearing before them was a friendly Observer and by using his scanner Scott guided towards the power node. The Observer then immediately made its way to the power node and began to repair it and it opened the side door.

"All right!" Peebee cheered. "We're back in the game."

* * *

They then began making their way down the passageway.

"This is it—the signal source is in the next chamber," said Peebee looking down at her omni-tool."

"I'm reading more dispensers for allied Observers," SAM informed them.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Scott as the entered the next chamber.

Peebee shook ahead at her omni-tool. "Can't get a bead on the device. Let's drop to the cavern floor."

They jumped down towards the floor and began looking around.

,"Good place for an ambush," Jaal noted.

Then suddenly appearing from out of every nook and cranny were outlaws and their pet adhi.

"Funny, that's exactly what I thought," said Kalinda over the comm.

"Kalinda, you ass!" Peebee yelled as she began shooting the outlaws. "Just give it up."

"There's a piece of pure unprogramming tech in her. Plus—you want it, so there's no way I'm giving up."

Scott immediately began accessing the dispensers in order to give them a bit of backup with friendly Observers. Once they appear they began firing down upon the outlaws, giving them a little bit of breathing space.

"Ugh, you really are annoying," said Kalinda, who was starting to sound frustrated.

"Finished yet?" Peebee asked.

"Not even close. But I will have to go on a recruitment spree after this."

Kalinda obviously wanted them dead badly, because she had sent in some Hydra mechs, two of them to be more precise. They had to perform flanking manoeuvres in order to confuse the mechs and laid out a few traps. Though with their friendly Observers flying overhead they had more options and much more cover.

"You see Kalinda, it's fruitless," said Peebee when they took down the last mech.

Peebee frowned when there was no reply. "Silence? Don't like the sound of that."

"The signal source is beyond the next rise," said SAM.

"Let's go get it," said Scott.

Unfortunately in order to get to the next rise they had to cross a lake of lava and the gap was far too wide to use jump jets.

"Look!" Peebee pointed. "Over that pool of lava—another power node! Scan it to our friendly Observer will enable it."

Scott scanned it and one of the observers flew towards it and began to access it with its beam and then suddenly emerging from the lava pool were Remnant platforms.

"Yes!" Peebee smiled. "We're in business. Let's cross it and reach Kalinda."

They had to wait slightly until the platform is cooled down, it had been underneath lava for who knows how long.

"Kalinda's already there. We've got to get across," said Peebee dashing over the platform before anyone could stop her.

* * *

They began making their way over the platforms and began to climb to the next rise, but they found that Kalinda was already at the source of the signal. The last remnant of her outlaws again firing upon them, pinning them down to allow Kalinda access to the Remnant signal and to make matters worse the entire cavern started to shake violently.

"Are you kidding me?" Scott groaned. "How many guys do she have?"

Peebee then saw Kalinda making a dash towards the Remnant signal. "Kalinda's about to get the device!"

She then started chasing after her, despite the fact bullets were flying above them.

"There goes Peebee," said Vetra.

Scott and the others then immediately lay down some covering fire to allow Peebee to catch up with Kalinda.

"You won't make it, Kalinda!"

"Too late, gal. It's mine!"

Kalinda spoke too soon, because the bridge that led to the platform containing the device was not active.

"Damn it!" she cursed.

She then moved back and then performed a long jump to get to the platform, she managed to grab hold of the platform but she was hanging off the edge. Peebee on the other hand had no such problems thanks to her jump jet and mandala platform safely and grab the device.

Suddenly the platform shook as the supports holding this began to break and began to tip into the lava. The sudden shift caused Peebee to topple over and she dropped the device, Kalinda was in a worse position as she was hanging off the edge by her fingertips.

"Shit!" said Scott seen the situation.

"We're good!" Cora yelled. "Get her!"

Scott then immediately rushed towards the platform while Cora and the others lay down some covering fire against the remnants of Kalinda's men.

"Peebee, help!" Kalinda begged. "I'll give you everything I've got—all the relics, everything worth anything…" Peebee looked at Kalinda and then towards the device which was now rolling towards the edge. "Please, I… don't want to die…"

"Aw, crap," Peebee cursed as she rose to her feet.

"Aw crap, what?" Scott asked.

"I don't want her to die, Ryder!" she said and dashed off towards Kalinda.

"But the device…!"

"It's not worth her life!"

Scott admit that he was very tempted to shoot Kalinda, especially after all the trouble she put them through. However, he restrained himself, knowing that this was Peebee's choice and respected her decision.

Peebee bent down and pulled Kalinda onto the platform and as she did the device rolled off the platform and into the hot lava below. Once the platform was close enough to the ridge the two of them jumped and landed and almost toppled over if Scott hadn't grabbed them in time.

"Wow, that was close," said Peebee.

"We need to get out of here," said Vetra as she and the others approach them.

No one argued and they immediately made a run for it, because it was very clear that the volcano was about to erupt.

"Peebee, thank you," said Kalinda gratefully to her. "Listen, no hard—" Peebee then back fist her in the face. "Ow! Fuck!"

"Finally beat you to the punch," Peebee smirked.

"I've got two shuttles waiting," said Kalinda rubbing her nose. "Follow me."

* * *

They made their way through a side entrance and managed to get outside of the tower.

"Let's get out of here!" Peebee yelled.

"Hurry, this way!" Kalinda gestured. "Move it, slowpokes! You didn't save my life just to watch me die, did you?"

"Was she always like this?" Jaal asked looking at Peebee.

"Always," Peebee nodded.

They entered the cavern which was crumbling around them.

"The valley is submerged in lava!" Peebee yelled she then pointed towards the escape pod. "Hey look, the escape pod—" seconds later was completely submerged in lava. "Well, there goes my bedroom."

They soon came into sight the two shuttles that Kalinda mentioned and the immediately got in them and took off just before the volcano erupted consuming the Remnant ruins in lava.

* * *

Adam was now giving the Nexus leadership his report on the kett, he had been spending the past few months trying to get some idea of how their culture worked.

"I would like to point out before I explain this report that everything that I have gathered is only from what I've seen of their military," Adam began. "I am lacking crucial information, more specifically how the society works for an everyday life."

"Understood," said Tann. "So tell us what you have been able to put together."

Adam nodded. "I have been using cultural references in order to get the true determination of how the kett may operate both militarily and in severe in life. I have been able to find two references of human knowledge."

"Why human?" Kesh questioned.

"As we all know we humans are a very diverse people which means that we have multiple religions and societies. To put it simply needs an excellent think tank in order to put together foreign cultures."

"I am inclined to agree," said Addison.

"For their militarily I believe it works similar to that of the Roman Empire, in sense of duty and how they operate. Also we know that they have an Empire and the Senate and I believe that the Senate sends an Archon to take control over a cluster of stars."

"Makes sense," Kandros. "And they certainly have the discipline, but I am more concerned about this ideology of theirs. Surely I have not seen a species is arrogant enough as this."

"Actually you'll find that there was a time when we humans were so arrogant is that, which brings me to my next reference," said Adam. "They are under the impression that they are the superior species and the exaltation is away for them to stay pure, plus there slave camps put captives too hard gruelling work. In that regard they resembled that of Nazi Germany."

Addison looked up. "Now there's a dark chapter in human history."

Kandros frowned. "Yes, I read enough of Earth history to know that they were the worst of humanity."

Adam nodded. "If the Allies hadn't won World War II, our little scuffle would have escalated unimaginably."

Tann frowned. "I hope that you're not using this to try and push us to have a confrontation with the kett."

Adam narrowed his eyes. "You sure you that I am being honest in my assessment, Director. I'm nearly suggesting that we cannot ignore them, in their minds with you're already at war with them and so far we have been lucky because the Archon has been more focused on Remnant than completing his mission."

"You have already reported that the kett are in the midst of some infighting, I suggest that we stay out of it and allow them to destroy themselves," said Tann as he rose to his feet. "I appreciate all the time and effort you have put into this report, but my views stay the same."

"We'll see how long that lasts," said Adam looking deeply annoyed.


	50. Journey to Meridian

Once they were back on the Tempest, they parted ways with Kalinda, who was as good as her word and provide them with some Remnant artefacts.

Scott, however, wasn't best pleased with how they landed on the planet. "Peebee. You put us through a pretty rough ride. Where are you at?"

"How she delivered?" Peebee asked.

"We just received a massive shipment of Remnant tech, quite valuable," said Scott and handed her a datapad. "And this."

Peebee saw that it contained a message and read it out loud. "'Pelessaria, with my compliments. My crew won't bother you again. In your debt. Always, Kalinda.'"

"So she made good on her promise," said Scott though he still had some scepticism. "She still doesn't strike me as someone to trust.

"Being a fingertip away from death can change a person. Still, best if we scan everything she sent over."

Scott nodded. "Better safe than sorry."

"I just wish we could have had that device," said Peebee looking disappointed. "The scan data does provide a glimpse into how Remnant acquire programming, though. So we missed out on a key to unlock secrets of the tech, but maybe came away with a glass to listen at the door."

"We do have a little bookkeeping matter to discuss," said Scott gesturing to their missing escape pod.

"Ah, nuts," said Peebee. "Yeah, the Tempest is light one escape pod. That's gonna cost me, isn't it?"

"Next time we docked at the Nexus, you buy a new one," said Scott bluntly. "If you don't have the funds, you work it off over time. Got it?"

"Hey, I'm the one out a bedroom," Peebee pointed out. "What do we have to do about _that_?"

There was no way that Scott was the letter a mile from an escape pod after what happened. "Tell you one thing, you're banned from all future escape pods."

"Except in cases of emergency?"

" _Especially_ in cases of emergency."

Peebee pouted. "Oh, you're no fun."

* * *

Scott had finally finished gathering the materials for the Ghost Storm technology and now all they have to do was wait until was finished being constructed.

"The Ghost Storm technology has been fully researched, Pathfinder," SAM informed him.

"Excellent," Scott smiled as we began making his way to the meeting room. "We're ready to make our push on Meridian, then. I'll call a meeting immediately."

"Prepping vidcom communications."

Scott immediately assembled every member of the crew began gathering around the table. Both Adam and Hayjer were part of the meeting as well as holograms.

"The Nexus leaders think our search for Meridian is a waste of time, but we know they're wrong," said Scott looking at every single one of them. "Turning on vault won't be enough without the heart of the system."

"Just to clarify: You're define a direct order?" said Cora.

"No, not 'me,'" said Scott as he looked at everyone. "'We.' We are going to defy them."

Drack laughed. "That's the spirit."

"And the kett?" Jaal asked.

"That's where the Ghost Storm technology comes in," said Scott. "Isn't that right, Hayjer?"

"Exactly," Hayjer nodded. "Our forged signals should divert some kett from you."

"It won't be all of them, that it'll be enough," said Vetra.

"The Tempest is small and fast," said Kallo. "I don't need a big window. We'll drop you off and they cut exit before the kett catch on."

"Once we're on Meridian, it'll be a small team," said Peebee. "Move fast, figure out its secrets."

"Right behind enemy lines," Drack added. "Good time to assess their numbers, defences…"

"And when you're ready, we'll extract you the same way we got you in," said Kallo.

"If we come back with actuals on Meridian? The Nexus will sit up," said Liam.

"I'll do everything I can to let the Nexus know of the danger that the kett pose," said Adam. "However they will need some actual evidence, something that will make battling the kett worthwhile."

"Sounds like a solid plan, team," Scott smiled. "Hayjer, are you ready?"

"Good to go on your word, Pathfinder," said Hayjer.

"All right, guys," said Scott. "This is it. Let's get moving."

With that the meeting was adjourned and everyone got to their positions, because they knew that a hard fight was awaiting them.

* * *

Scott made his way to the bridge but before making his way to Meridian, decided to check a few more systems. His first destination was the Dar'hegah System

"They named this system after a batarian pioneer," said Suvi as the entered the system. "The first astronaut. It's good to remember these things."

They made their way to the planet H-505 and located a pretty large crater which had to be the largest on the planet. Scanning the system they were also able to locate what appeared to be a kett scout ship in the asteroid belt and they began to scavenge the wreckage.

* * *

They then headed towards the Togessan System.

"Very little signal traffic around," said Kallo curiously as they entered the system.

"It's pretty remote," Suvi pointed out. "I wonder what view of the Milky Way you'd get out here?"

They began to scan the system and located a wrecked kett dropship and they began to scavenge what little they could find with in the wreckage. They also managed to locate an asteroid which contained fragments of Remnant technology. They also located another asteroid and this one contained a deposit of aluminium which they mined.

* * *

They then headed straight towards the Shojaon System.

"This place is almost off our star charts," said Jaal.

"Considering what they were up against, your explorers made it a long way out," said Kallo.

They began to scan the planet Pas-24 and found an extremely large crevice that had hundreds of small tunnels leading underground. They then scanned the planet Pas-48 and located a copper deposit on the planet.

* * *

They then jumped to the Skeldah System.

"This is one of the most remote systems in the cluster," said Kallo as the entered the system. "We're on the brink."

"Exciting, isn't it?" said Suvi.

The only thing they could find within the system of any worth was a beryllium deposit on the planet Kotkoborra.

* * *

They then jumped to the Kindrax System.

"I studied Kindrax's theories," said Suvi as they entered the system. "A real turian aeronaut. The first across the ocean in a balloon."

"On Palaven?" Kallo blinked in disbelief. "Brave soul. There aren't many soft places to land."

They first scanned the planet H-202 and found the wreckage of an Initiative shuttle, there was hardly anything left in the only thing they could do was scavenge the remains. They then scanned the system and found the remains of a Remnant fighter but got torn to pieces when it touch one of the Scourge's tendrils.

* * *

Then they headed straight towards the Faross System.

"The light on the side of this cluster is so different," said Suvi mesmerised as the entered the system. "Maybe the Scourge is absorbing certain wavelengths."

"Does it ever give anything back?" Kallo asked.

They then scanned the planet Grill and managed to locate a volcano on the surface and its lava flow had destroyed an unmanned Outcast monitoring post. They then headed straight towards the planet Asiaq and found a kett satellite orbiting the planet and judging from the scans was badly damaged by the storms. Then they scanned the system and located in asteroid and located in empty Outcast supply post and docking station.

* * *

With that they finally headed straight towards the Civki System.

"If the Archon's information is right, this is the system," said Kallo. "Meridian should be here somewhere."

Before heading to Meridian, Scott wanted to scan the nearby planets in the system since they were still undetected. The first planet they scanned was H-110a and located a Remnant installation that the kett hadn't been able to locate yet. Then on the planet Rakaelmo they found a huge iron deposit. They then headed towards the planet H-065 and located a kett satellite orbiting the planet taking detailed readings of what appeared to be an empty expanse of desert.

* * *

They then finally headed straight towards the space station, which according to the information they managed to acquire was in fact Meridian.

"That's it. That's Meridian," said Suvi.

"Or Khi Tasira, as the kett call it," said Kallo.

"Looks like a giant space station.

The space station looked in tatters, it had clearly been hit hard by the Scourge though that did not discourage the kett shipped orbiting it. If it hadn't been for the Ghost Storm technology the only way to get anywhere near it was with a fleet of ships.

They then headed straight towards the space station and began putting their plan into action. Scott was in the cargo bay with the rest of his team while Kallo and Suvi moved in towards Meridian.

"Initiating Ghost Storm, on my mark," said Hayjer over the comm. "Three, two… go!"

They then activated the Ghost Storm along with the stealth drive. They were now flying directly underneath a kett cruiser and there were several Tempest signatures all over the board. They also managed to tap into the kett comm systems without them knowing.

"Enemy signature detected," said the voice of a female kett, designated as Archon's Sword. "Commence pursuit."

Almost immediately a large portion of the kett fleet then began to chase after the fake signal.

"Hayjer, it's working!" said Suvi excitedly.

"Reading a bunch of kett headed our way," said Hayjer. "Pulling back. It's all you now, Tempest."

Almost immediately they activated the engines and made their way towards the station.

Kallo was now desperately looking for a drop point for Scott and the others, the buildings were so close together and there was still enough kett patrolling the main landing zones. Suvi on the other hand was trying to figure out where the main control centre for everything was on the station.

"We should get them as close as possible to here," said Suvi. "Intense readings. Could be some kind of control centre."

"No decent landing sites," Kallo frowned. "This could get messy."

"How messy?" Suvi asked.

* * *

Scott and the others meanwhile were getting themselves sorted out and Gil was assisting them.

"Ryder, looks like a flyby is our only option," said Kallo over the comm. "I'll get as low as possible, but you'll have to get over the target area."

"I've fallen out of so many things now I should be a pro," said Scott.

"Ever since day one on Habitat 7," Liam joked. "Good times. Except the shuttle exploding, let's not do that again."

"I got this _shuttle_ streamline," Gil assured them. "Plus I'm going to be on it."

Gil finally finished attaching Scott's jump jet to his back and then looked at everyone.

"All right, you know the drill," said Gil. "Watch your rate of descent. Shields should take care of the rest."

With that Scott and the rest of his team made their way to the ramp.

"So far so good," said Suvi. "The kett have detected us."

"But once we go in, we'll be clear as day to any troops on the ground," Kallo warned.

"Don't worry about us," said Scott. "Just make sure you and the Tempest get out safe."

"Loud and clear."

They then just waited for the ramp door open.

Kallo began to manoeuvre the ship throughout the station towards the energy signature that Suvi detected. He piloted the ship straight upwards and then hovered over the area just beyond the large tower in the centre of the station.

The moment the ramp door is open Scott and the others jumped and use their jump jets to slow their descent. The moment they were on the ground they saw the Tempest moving away, no doubt to avoid detection.

"Everyone okay?" Scott asked looking at the others.

"I think I bumped my head, but I'm good," said Peebee.

"We'll need to survey the area," said Scott. "Fergie out what we're dealing with."

"I am detecting active conduits nearby," said SAM. "Your scanner should be picking them up."

Indeed they were Scott activated the first of the interfaces and it managed to create a bridge that reached the other side of the ridge.

"Pathfinder, while interacting with that console, I detect the presence of a complex network, connecting via a central command hub," SAM informed him.

"A hub?" Scott blinked. "You mean we found Meridian's controls?"

"Most likely. However, the hub is dark. Deactivated."

They crossed the bridge and began making their way through the main door.

"Let's see what Meridian's all about," said Scott. "We can start by finding its central hub."

* * *

They didn't get very far until their path was blocked, but fortunately there was an interface terminal and Scott wasted no time accessing it.

"Pathfinder, we are looking at the central command hub I detected earlier," said SAM as the doors opened revealing a massive tower ahead of them. "As with the monoliths and vaults, the hub is connected to the two neighbouring towers."

Scott looked at the two towers that stood at the base of the larger one. "So activating those towers will also activate the command hub."

"Guess recon's over—we could activate Meridian right now," said Cora.

"Forgetting about the kett?" Vetra pointed out.

"Activating the vault has previously activated the purification field," said SAM. "Perhaps Meridian is similar."

"Better to those towers and see what we can find," Scott suggested.

"Pathfinder, interfacing with that console has activated a gravity well," SAM added.

Scott got the message and access the gravity well and soon they found themselves gently falling towards the base of the tower they were in.

"Look at that," said Drack gesturing to what appeared to be a Remnant city.

"Pathfinder, and picking up radio interference—a kett signal," SAM informed them as they landed.

"Alert!" said the voice of the Archon's Sword. "The detected signal was a decoy. Khi Tasira has been infiltrated. All units are to focus on the incapacitation and capture of the 'Pathfinder.'"

"Let's teach them a lesson," said Cora.

They then exited the door and then found a bunch of kett meeting them outside.

"Here we go!" Drack smiled.

They immediately began to engage the kett, but the main problem was is that some of them had a high ground and they were shooting down at them.

"Kett above us! We're completely open!" Scott yelled.

The kett present in Wraiths to attack them, but Drack managed to catch one and slam it into the ground. Jaal then performed an excellent sniper shot shattering the second one score and and fired another shot into it head. Cora then used a biotic charge in order to attack the kett above them and began fighting them in close range. Scott led the others down into the middle to engage the main kett forces there.

Scott then noticed for the first time that it was actually raining. "I wonder if there's a broken atmosphere processor somewhere that's causing this downpour."

"Or maybe the builders just liked rain," said Peebee.

"Look out! Reinforcements!" Drack yelled as a kett dropship descended towards them.

They quickly began to engage the reinforcements and adding to the complication were Observers shooting at everything, but they managed to persevere and were left with a choice.

Scott nodded. "Right. So Command Hub. Probably need to check out those other two towers first."

Before making the decision on which way to go Scott scanned the wreckage in front of them.

"SAM, what do you think?" Scott asked.

"Intense vortexes of Scourge energy," said SAM. "I would stay clear if I were you, Pathfinder."

* * *

So they then decided to go right they soon found more wreckage within the city.

"Weird had readings coming from that anomaly," said Peebee looking down at her omni-tool.

"We better find something amazing at the centre of this place," said Vetra.

They kept on moving and saw more of these strange pockets of Scourge.

"This was some fight," said Drack.

"Detecting high levels of Scourge energy," said SAM. "Be careful."

They then saw kett bodies littering the place.

"Ouch," Peebee winced. "Kett got their asses kicked."

"It still hurts to see it, sometimes," said Jaal.

* * *

They then jumped down and found what appeared to be some sort of massive battlefield. There were pockets of Scourge, but there were spread out.

"Ground zero, I'm guessing" said Drack.

"Pathfinder, it appears the energy waves from these craters contributed to the Scourge throughout Heleus," said SAM.

"So what happened here cause the Scourge to rub all across the cluster?" Scott stared.

"Yes, Pathfinder."

"Could the Remnant builders have created the Scourge?" Vetra asked.

"Or someone attacked them with it," said Peebee.

* * *

They kept on pushing until they eventually reached the first tower, but get inside they had to fight against a remnant turret and a whole bunch of Remnant. Once they took care of the box they started to make their way inside.

"Everything here has a purpose, and we haven't got a clue," said Liam rubbing the back of his head.

"Detecting low levels of power, Pathfinder," said SAM. "As scan may help and identify conduits."

Scott activated his scanner and indeed saw conduit running all over the place, but they appear to be some kind of pattern as they were linking to nearby terminals.

"I see the conduits," said Scott. "Some kind of pattern here."

Scott then made his way to the console that all the conduits were leading to an activated it. Unfortunately there was an overload and immediately deactivated.

"Wow," said Scott. "I think that's fried. Will it even work?"

"I have no idea," said Jaal as he examined it. "Ask SAM?"

"Damage to parts of the system are preventing power-up," SAM informed them.

"Can we reroute past the damage?" Scott asked.

"That may work, Pathfinder. Boosting trace signals…"

Glyphs than appeared throughout the entire Remnant consuls and it in take long for Scott to figure out that there was some sort of pattern. Also whenever he got a pat on the wrong Remnant bots were immediately constructed and attacked them.

Took some doing but eventually Scott managed to figure out the pattern and power was soon restored.

"I think, that's it?" said Scott.

"The primary console should work now, Pathfinder," said SAM.

Scott wasted no time and made his way to the primary console.

"Provision of repairs are complete, Pathfinder," said SAM.

"Only one way to know for sure," said Scott.

Scott raised his hand over the console and immediately activated it. Then a certain amount of glyphs appeared on a holographic screen judging from the way they were written it looked like some sort of log.

"Translating… 'Flight control system online. Welcome, Administrator,'" said SAM.

"Looks like those repairs worked better than expected!" Scott smiled.

"Restoring systems has reactivated something else nearby, Pathfinder," SAM informed them.

"Yeah, but what?"

Power began to spread throughout the entire facility and then suddenly they saw for the first time Remnant fighter's awakening.

Peebee just stared at them and wonder. "Look at it. It's like one of those derelicts we've seen only… no longer derelict!"

They then noticed that appearing over the console appeared to be yet another log.

"Translating… 'Exploration vessels on standby,'" SAM translated. "We have seen remnant ships, but none in working condition. It says it cannot receive command from the Meridian Engine."

Scott frowned. "Hmm. 'Meridian Engine.' SAM, do you know what—"

Scott stopped midsentence when he saw kett forces patrolling the landing pad and use only a matter of time until they discovered them.

"They're going to be trouble," said Scott.

"Restoring power welcomed the Remnant!" Jaal groaned.

They immediately began to engage the Remnant and the ricin everything they had at them.

"Ryder!" Suvi yelled over the comm. "I detect a surge of energy on the scans! The section you're in lit up like Mardi Gras!"

"What's a 'Mardi Gras'?" Jaal frowned.

"What's going on?" Suvi asked sounding frantic. "Are you all—"

"Can't talk right now!" Scott yelled.

They had a battle against all different kinds of remnant, Assemblers, Nullifiers and most annoyingly a Destroyer. Taking out the Assemblers was the main priority before they created more Breaches after which they began flanking the Nullifiers attacking them from behind. It was only then they could concentrate everything they had on the Destroyer, eliminating to tell its first and then aiming at its power core.

"Security's down," said Scott as they took out the Destroyer. "We're good here. The kett are probably waiting out there for us, so stay alert."

"Always am," said Liam.

When they got outside they found that the entire city was lit up and it was completely overwhelming.

"Wow. It's… beautiful," said Cora mesmerised.

"One more tower to go before the hub powers up," said Drack.

* * *

They then began to make their way to the second tower, fighting off a bunch of Remnant at the same time. It was an easy due to the fact they had been so much damage done to the place and then they found that the kett were busy battling against Remnant bots, they quickly engaged both groups attacking them before they realised what was happening.

They then crossed a bridge to some sort of crossroads that led to the main Command Hub, but there was a force field around it blocking their access. It was clear they had the second tower and fortunately there was a bridge that led into that general direction.

They soon entered into another district and this one was covered with those strange remnant plants they found in the vaults.

"So many plants," said Liam.

"Vorn would love this," Drack grunted.

"Wow, it's completely overgrown," said Scott. "Gotta be getting close to one of those towers. We need to activate both to reach Meridian's core."

They examined the entire district and found that the kett had left quite a lot of equipment, no doubt a study the Remnant. Scott was positive that it wouldn't be a good thing if they figured out how to operate them, that being said they had been here for decades and had only scratched the surface of course Scott was now the new variable that could be the key for them to access the technology.

They then saw a bunch of kett outside the entrance to one of these towers and it looked as if they were quite hunkered down. They had a perfectly good view of them from a balcony and it didn't look as if they were aware of their presence.

Fortunately they were close to it console that activated a nearby Remnant turret and Scott was more than willing to use it. Once activated the turret began to fire down on them and Scott and the others joined the fray, completely overwhelming the kett.

* * *

With the kett dead they immediately accessed the tower and it looked quite similar to the other one. However unlike the previous one this one was completely covered with kett much to their annoyance.

"Watch it! Heavy shooters!" Liam warned.

"I detect working Remnant technology," SAM informed them. "We could turn that against them."

Scott for there was an excellent idea and immediately access the console that allowed him to access the security systems. The kett were now getting completely overwhelmed not only by Scott's team but the tower's defences as well so it in take them long to finish them off.

They then entered through the door into another chamber and this one was filled with some sort of pods and completely covered in what appeared to be mushrooms.

"Those look like mushrooms," said Cora. "Really big ones."

"Too dark," Vetra frowned. "We could be ambushed."

Despite the dangers Scott accessed the terminal within the chamber, they really needed to know what the Remnant builders were doing here. The entire place lit up the moment Scott access the console and then Scott saw something familiar in one of the parts.

"What the hell?" he said rushing over to it.

Inside the pod was a male angara, and the can even tell whether he was alive or not. He immediately accessed his omni-tool and scanned the pod.

"Translating… 'Pattern One-Three. Viability 56.2%'," said SAM. "'Genetic template transmitted for testing.'"

Jaal looked horrified. "They were doing… things to the angara."

Scott wasn't so sure about that, as far as he could tell they weren't alive and there was no evidence of any harm to the bodies.

Scott looked at him. "We can't be sure what this is yet, Jaal."

"Really?" Jaal roared furiously. "Because the last time we saw something like this, the kett were turning us into them!"

"SAM, I need an analysis," said Scott.

"It appears that these beings are not angara," said SAM. "They are not even alive."

Jaal approached one of the pods and looked at the angara inside of it. "I don't understand. They look so…"

"The Remnant language refers to these bodies as genetic templates," SAM explained.

Scott's eyes widened. "A blueprint. Like the plants we saw."

Jaal just stared at the empty husks dumbfounded. "The angara… we came from here? They created us? Why?"

This discovery certainly indicated that the Remnant builders were doing far more than just creating atmosphere processes on planets. It was possible that the cluster had been some sort of testing ground for some sort of experiment, but then something went wrong and is the Scourge appeared.

Scott looked at Jaal and he could only imagine how this was affecting him. "Doesn't matter why?" Scott then approached him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Where you came from doesn't change who you are."

"True," Jaal nodded. "And we still face the same conflicts. I just… feel as though something has shifted. I… I need to think. I need to speak with the Moshae."

Peebee looked intrigued. "So Meridian can create life. What if the Archon can make it do the opposite? Destroy life?"

"It's up to us to make sure that doesn't happen," said Jaal.

Scott agreed without full heartedly it was plainly obvious that the builders had designed everything to support life are scientific pursuits, not to create a weapon. The Archon was obviously very shortsighted, of course he was deluded and from the brief exchange he had with the guy he believed himself to be some kind of god.

"If we crack Meridian's controls first we can make sure the archon can't use it," said Scott.

They barely had time to gather their thoughts when Remnant bots immediately began to attack them. There was also the distinct possibility that the kett were also aware of their presence in the facility and were making their way there as well.

After the battle Cora looked at Jaal with concern. "You doing okay, Jaal? If you need anything, I'm here."

"I'll be all right," Jaal assured her. "It helps to know I have the support of friends like you."

"Well, you'd do the same for us."

Scott could only imagine how this would affect the angara and the is no telling how the Roekaar would take it. They hated aliens and the discovery that they had been created by aliens would either incite their hatred even more or shatter them completely.

"The Archon must have learned about the angara," said Vetra. "Maybe that's why his forces are so entrenched here."

Scott had to agree with her assessment, it might also be one of the reasons why he was so fascinated with Remnant technology. Still that the big question on what with the Remnant builders planning to do with the cluster and where were they now.

"Done, right?" Liam asked. "That gets us the command hub?"

"All right—two towers going," said Scott as they exited the facility. "Should get us into Meridian's main control room."

When the entered into the next chamber they found that the power had been restored.

"It's working!" said Cora. "The whole city's coming back to life!"

They also notice that the strange liquid had vanished revealing some kind of lab in the centre the room.

"Gunk's gone," said Drack. "It was hiding something though."

"The whole city is coming to life," said Jaal. "Just like it's meant to be."

Scott made his way down into the lab and began scanning what appeared to be logs on the Remnant builders experiments. SAM was doing a good job translating all the text it was almost a hundred percent, though they were still missing a few words. Though from what they could translate it looked as if they weren't treating the angara as slaves or servants in fact they were encouraging the independents.

* * *

When they got outside the facility they found a welcoming committee for them a kett Ascendant. They quickly began to engage him concentrating on his shield generator before shooting him with everything they had.

After that they began making their way back through the district which had now come to life. Of course I didn't stop the kett from launching surprise attacks from dropship every now and then, but they persevered and kept on making their way to the command hub.

"Look at all these light," said Peebee. "Can you imagine what this was like when it was all working. With the builders here?"

"And what you imagine a builder would looks like?" Scott asked.

"Tall, glowy. Or maybe short and round and glowy," Peebee shrugged.

"We always thought they'd look something like the creations," said Jaal. "Now that we know they created us, I wonder…"

Whether they look like the angara and Scott had to admit it was an intriguing question. The geth did resemble quarians in some regards most notably their body shape. Of course all these questions had to wait until they activated Meridian and dealt with the Archon.

* * *

They managed to make it all the way back to the crossroads, but unfortunately the kett had already arrived. The force field protecting the command hub was now deactivated in the rushing inside, no doubt to control the command centre before they did.

"Skkut!" Jaal swore. "The kett beat us here?"

"We did the work," said Scott as he made his way over the bridge. "They don't get to reap the benefits."

They quickly followed the kett only to find that they can get any further, because the place was guarded by Remnant bots. They had been so busy worrying about then they had completely forgotten about the Remnant guarding the place and walked right into a trap.

Scott laughed. "Forgot about the Remnant didn't you? Assholes!"

Drack smiled as he pulled out his shotgun. "Looks like fun! Let's join in!"

"How about we don't join in?" Liam asked.

Sadly for him no one else was listening so they immediately began attacking the kett from the back while the Remnant engagement from the front. The kett were caught a rock and a hard place and were quick to fall and that just left Scott and the others to deal with the remaining Remnant bots.

* * *

They then entered the tower and soon entered a gravity well chamber.

"What do you think we're going to find?" Peebee asked.

"No idea, but that looks like a gravity well," said Scott.

Without hesitation the access the gravity well and began floating upwards towards the top of the tower. Once they got to the top they entered Meridian's Command Hub and for ones they did had to shoot anything.

"This is it," said Cora. "The heart of Meridian."

"Finally," said Scott as they made their way over to the controls.

"Whoa!" said Peebee mesmerised looking at the large tower in the very centre of the space station. "I think we saw that from space. Wonder what's in there."

Scott had no idea but he was more focused on accessing Meridian's controls it was time to bring this place to life. The moment he access the controls holograms then appeared around them forming the shape of the station and a good number of planets. Then appearing next to the holographic station were Remnant glyphs.

"Translating… 'Connection lost. Meridian Engine not found,'" SAM translated.

"This can't be it," said Scott looking frustrated. "Come on, guys. We're so close." He calmed down slightly and try to think of the problem logically. "There must be a way. Anyone have ideas?"

"Maybe… no," said Peebee shaking her head. "Or the… couldn't be. Ugh. I got nothing."

"One moment, Pathfinder," said SAM. "I have found something."

Then SAM began playing the recording of a female voice speaking in unknown alien language. "Tavadon aviraa. An Solaraan asa valtny ganve. Berah iras—"

"Translating…" said SAM. "'Final administrator log: The Opposition's weapon may cause widespread damage. All of our weapons, our ships, will not be able to protect us… protect my goal.'"

Then suddenly appearing before them was a holographic image of a giant metal sphere and then suddenly detaching from it was the space station. It only took Scott a few moments to realise that giant metal sphere was in fact a Dyson sphere, he had only read about them he never dream that the even existed.

"Ehsan davvar ferloss," the Administrator continued. "Berah iras ongann tavetlov. Hanela Jardaan."

They then watch as the Dyson sphere began to move away.

"'We need to disengage Meridian from command core, which will remain here to draw fire,'" SAM translated. "Meridian contains all the work of the Jardaan. Nothing else matters. I will send it far. We can return one day. Continue the process of renewal.'" They then watch as the Dyson sphere vanished into thin air. "End of log."

With that the holograms then disappeared Scott and the others just stood there bewildered. Scott had to assume that the Jardaan when the Remnant builders, it was nice to know that they can finally name the species, but that raised even more questions. Sound as if they had been in some kind of war with another species, both of them left the cluster without leaving a trace.

"So this isn't Meridian," said Peebee finally breaking the silence. "The Archon was wrong." She then laughed. "That's funny." She then saw that everyone was looking at her strangely. "I mean… it's horrible. But it's funny the asshole had no idea. We'll be able to bring it back, right?"

To be honest Scott had no idea, but they will be able to solve this mystery standing here they have to get back to the Tempest. Sadly before they could do anything the entire place shock violently.

The kett heavy cruiser had returned and was now firing upon the tower and enemy fighters were now approaching the city.

"They're going to bring the tower down!" Vetra yelled as they ran for cover.

"This seems perfectly in line with how everything was going," Scott grumbled. "Meridian's gone, and we're stuck in a kett shitshow! Can I _please_ get a break once in a while?"

"Ryder, focus!" Vetra yelled.

"We're fighting!" said Scott. "The kett are not taking us. Not today!"

"Pathfinder," said SAM. "The Remnant city is not without its defences. This is its central command."

Scott's eyes lit up and looked at the console. "Remnant defences… of course. Use them against the kett!"

Scott then immediately broke from cover and made his way towards the console avoiding explosions that erupted in all different directions. Once he got to the console he raised his hand over began to access it.

"SAM… _now_!" Scott yelled.

There was a massive pulse of energy and within moment every single laser cannon in the city activated. Almost immediately they aimed towards the heavy kett opened fired with precise and quick energy pulses.

The cruiser fired back, but it was now directly over the city which meant every single cannon was now aiming directly at it. The constant fire was doing a massive drain on its shields and was slowly beginning to rip them to shreds. The kett fighters flew down to the city and fired on the cannons, but they were getting swatted like flies.

Finally the laser cannons did enough damage that caused the cruiser to crash into the city and it smashed through who knows how many blocks of buildings.

Cora and the rest of his team just stared at Scott as he moved away from the console. Scott turned towards them and smiled, but the moment he did his smile vanished and you pushed Cora out of the way just in time to avoid enemy fire coming from kett forces that had just entered the command centre.

Leading them was the Archon's Sword and she immediately pointed at Scott. "The Archon wants that one. Destroy the rest."

"Watch your back!" Scott yelled. "It's the one of those that can cloak!"

"I hate those things!" Jaal growled.

The immediately began to engage the kett and the Archon's Sword, who sadly was the Destined had created that blue mist around her troops. Scott pulled out his sniper rifle and began concentrating on the Anointed behind her.

Drack merely just charged into the fray with Vetra and Liam provided him with backup. Cora and Peebee were sending powerful biotics at them in order to sow confusion in their ranks. Jaal remained with Scott as they concentrated fire from above.

The Archon's Sword's then suddenly disappeared, no doubt realising that she couldn't take any more hits.

"Lost visual on their leader!" Scott yelled.

With a leader now cloaked she was now free to launch any kind of surprise attack she wanted. She had concentrated on attacking Cora and Peebee as they were the major threat that she could deal with immediately.

"I knew those kett were troubled the minute I saw them!" Scott yelled.

"But what about Meridian?" Peebee asked as she fended off the Archon's Sword.

Cora then struck her with a powerful biotic punch. "If we all die, it won't matter!"

Scott pulled out his sniper rifle hoping to finish off, but once again she cloaked. Annoyingly he was forced to turn his site on a Chosen, shooting him right in the head. Drack was wrestling with an Anointed and uses far superior strength to toss him off the tower.

Liam decided to go in close range with his duelled omni-blades slicing through a Wraith. Vetra then tossed a grenade right in the face of a second Wraith killing it on impact. Jaal found himself wrestling with a Chosen, but he managed to draw his knife and plunged it his chest.

Then to make matters worse kett reinforcements arrived.

"It looks like the Archon's sent all his goons after us?" Scott yelled. "Could this get any worse?"

"Fiend! Fiend! Fiend!" Peebee cried as a Fiend joined the fray.

Scott had to ask, but there was nothing he could do about it now except pound the creature with everything he had. The big problem was there was a little room to manoeuvre, that being said the Fiend had a hard time moving as well, but the kett were smart enough to stay out of its reach.

Scott immediately sent in Zap to provide them with additional aid and Jaal then performed a spectacular shot by shooting its eyes out. Once it roared in pain Vetra then tossed a grenade right down its throat blowing it up from the inside out.

In the midst of this confusion the Archon's Sword tried to take Drack out of the picture and plunged a knife on the left side of his body. Sadly for her she failed to realise that most of his left side were prosthetic and all she attempted was breaking her knife. Drack then immediately turned and punched him right in the stomach sending her flying across the room.

She then rose to her feet and was about to shoot him when suddenly appearing right in front of her was Scott using his own cloak and he had managed to plunge his omni-blade into her chest. Her eyes widened for a few seconds and then she collapsed when he withdrew his blade.

"Ground team: Is everything all right?" Kallo asked over the comms.

"Everyone accounted for," said Scott.

"We saw everything from orbit—it was incredible," said Suvi. "The entire city lit up… the scans went wild!"

"And Ryder, the kett are retreating," Kallo added. "Whatever you did—it worked."

"They got the ass-kicking they needed," Scott smirked. "Hand-delivered by us."

"Given your command over the Remnant defences, Pathfinder, I predict the kett will not attempt to recapture the city," said SAM.

"Any progress on Meridian?" Kallo asked. "Have you got it working yet?"

"This isn't on Meridian—or at least, not all of it," said Scott. "Hard to explain. We'll brief you later."

He then switch off his radio and turned and looked at the command centre.

"So Meridian's gone, but shouldn't this thing know the navpoint of wherever it went?" Scott asked.

"Contact with the Scourge will have altered Meridian's original path," said SAM. "It would take countless years to terminate current location."

Scott knew they didn't have that long. "All this Remnant tech around us. The Jardaan had to have a plan…"

"I don't think they had much time for a plan," said Drack gesturing to the destruction.

"Well, if the Scourge is messing things up, maybe that's where we should look?" Scott suggested.

"Look at what, exactly?" Peebee asked.

"I was actually hoping one of you might continue the thought," said Scott rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yeah, we don't have Meridian yet, but we took the city back from the kett! That's big!"

"That just means we need a push forward before they can recover. We have to find Meridian. The real one." With that Scott began leading the others out of the command centre. "SAM, collect all the data you can. Radio the Tempest for extraction. This is going to take work, and it's going to take _all_ of us."

Scott could only hope that the Nexus will finally listen to what he had been saying for the past week.

* * *

Adam had just been called to a meeting by the Nexus leadership and he had a very good hunting knew what was about. Fortunately Scott had sent his report very recently and he was confident it was enough to convince the Nexus they had been right.

When he entered he found that Tann looked very displeased. "We have just received word that Pathfinder Ryder had disobeyed orders and went looking for Meridian. We know that he couldn't have done this without your assistance or that of the other Pathfinders."

"Yes, I helped him," Adam admitted. "And I would do it again."

"Don't you realise that you jeopardise the safety of the Nexus?" said Kandros.

"Before you begin chastising us, maybe you should read Ryder's report I think you'll find it quite interesting."

Adam tossed them each a datapad and they decided to humour him and began reading the report. He can help but smirk every single time their eyes widened and once they finally stopped reading they looked one another completely shocked.

"Is this accurate?" Kesh asked. "The Remnant builders actually created the angara."

"Actually there called the Jardaan and yes they did," said Adam. "And surely all you can understand what would happen if the Archon got his hands on such technology."

"What can bring life can destroy," said Addison softly.

"So are you still going to punish us for disobeying your orders?" Adam asked folding his arms. "Though I should warn you of this does become public it will cause an uproar and you will need Pathfinder Ryder to calm the masses. That is unless you want to start another uprising."

Tann looked at him calmly. "You've made your point Chief Kingsman and just this once you will not be punished for your disobedience, but next time you will not be so lucky."


	51. Duty Calls

Scott was on the Tempest waiting for the dreaded call from the Nexus and soon enough holographic image of Tann appeared in front of him.

"Pathfinder," said Tann. "You seem well."

Scott folded his arms. "Just get to the point. We both know what you're going to say."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. We know you defied us. You went for Meridian, in direct violation of Initiative orders. Even though our reasons were quite clear. Yet… you were correct, Ryder. We should have trusted your instincts. You have proven time and again that you deserve the title of 'Pathfinder.' I have never been so glad to be wrong."

Scott was pleasantly surprised to hear this from Tann. "I appreciate your encouragement, and your candour."

"I'm told there are still obstacles to reaching Meridian. The Initiative stands ready to provide whatever support you need."

Tann's hologram then vanished and Scott made his way to the bridge as he had a few things to discuss with Suvi.

* * *

"Pathfinder! Just the person I wanted to see," she said looking up from her station. She then pulled out a holographic image of Meridian. "Meridian. Set on a path by its creators… disrupted by the Scourge… now lost. An unmanned ship is at the mercy of ocean currents. Now, think of Meridian as the ship, and the Scourge as the ocean… If we can somehow predict the currents and track them, we could figure out where the ocean's take on the ship."

"At best that just narrows down the range of possible locations," said Scott.

"It's better than nothing."

"Dr Awar's suggestion may indeed be best chance of finding Meridian," said SAM. "The more we know about the Scourge, the better we can predict how it affects the things it comes in contact with."

"We'll need better data: probes of the Scourge, angara star charts…" said Suvi.

"The Initiative may charts of Heleus from the Milky Way, 600 years back," said Cora as she joined in with their conversation. "Perfect baseline."

"I can compare that to Heleus at present," said Suvi. "It'll give us numbers, but one set won't be enough."

"SAM, what exactly do we need right now?" Scott asked.

"Readings from within the Scourge itself, collected by probes planted at key points," said SAM. "Once an update is collected, we'll need Initiative resources for mining and analysis. Once that is done, I can build a predictive model that will re-calculate Meridian's path."

Scott nodded. "We have a plan—now let's make it work. Everyone's counting on us. Let's bring them home."

* * *

Scott then decided to check in on Peebee and noticed that she was working on Poc.

"Hey, Peebee—"

"Hold that thought," she said suddenly and then rushed out of her quarters. "Sit tight. Oh, I'll be right back."

Scott was now even more confused and wondered what she was up to.

"Hello—don't worry, I'm not springing anything terrible on you," said Peebee's voice coming from Poc which gave him a jump. "Actually, you be the judge. So, you and the team like a fungus, you know? You look and smell funny, and you grow in the weirdest places. And somehow, you've found root in my—oh, it's so corny to say it… my heart. Ugh."

Scott wasn't quite sure that was a compliment and began to wonder what had gotten into her.

"And recording this so when I get antsy—and believe me, I will—just sit my ass down and play it," the recording continued. "A 'shut-Peebee-up-free' card. Now, if there's anything else you'd like to preserve your posterity, say it after the beep. Oh, and then join me in the meeting room? Um… beeeep."

"Fungus works both ways, Peebee," said Scott shaking his head. "So, yeah, you're right—'ugh' pretty much sums it up."

* * *

Scott then made his way to the meeting room and found that Peebee had gathered the rest of the team and was talking to them.

She looked at them awkwardly. "So, uh, the reason I wanted to talk to you all—"

"Uh-oh, did you just mutiny and jettison Ryder?" Jaal asked.

"Ah, no such luck," Vetra joked as she noticed Scott joining them. "He just showed up."

"She did ambush me, but I survived," Scott smiled.

"No harm, no foul? Heh," said Peebee nervously. She then turned and looked at the team began pacing up and down. "I just want to say: Whether you all know it or not, I've had one foot out the door since I got here. And, well, that's gonna stop. I'm proud and happy to be part of this team. This… family. That… that's really it."

The rest of teamwork a bit taken aback by Peebee, clearly this is not what they had expected her to say.

"Uh, okay," said Cora.

"About time you caught up, kid," said Drack.

"Yeah, you're one of us, whether you like it or not," said Vetra.

"Well… great," said Peebee. "So, uh, my place is not a mess—who wants to help me clean it up?"

"Think the stove on," said Drack as he walked away.

"I'm making ice," said Liam following him.

"It's an angaran holiday," said Jaal as he left.

"Reports don't file themselves," said Cora as she left.

Vetra merely shrugged and walked off. "Helping Liam make ice."

Peebee just stared at them. "But, but…"

Scott shook his head and the bewildered Peebee to figure out what just happened.

* * *

Scott decided that it was possibly time to see how Jaal was taking this, he after all the greatest shock out of all of them on what they discovered.

"Hello, Scott," said Jaal with his back towards him. "Have you come to see if I'm finally broken?" He then slowly turned towards him. "To see what discovering that my people were 'invented' has done to me?"

"Just here if you need to talk," said Scott gently. "I can't imagine what you're feeling."

"I've been staring out the window trying to figure that out."

"That's new," Scott blinked.

"True," Jaal agreed. "Angara are usually very free with our feelings."

"Not talking all angara—I'm talking about you."

"I'm… numb. I'm in awe. There's a peace in knowing that, though the universe is beyond our understanding, it doesn't need your understanding to function. That you may even have a hidden destiny."

"Doesn't matter?" Scott asked. "Your people aren't shackled to this new discovery."

"I agree. We don't owe anything to the Jardaan. Our destiny is our own. I'm not broken Ryder, I'm excited! The angara were created for the purpose. We were given vaults and golden worlds—all these advanced tools. And there's nothing that the kett can do about it. The future holds more for the angara then never-ending war on the kett. Much more."

"Those bony bastards will put up a fight," Scott pointed out.

"Let them," Jaal challenged. "It doesn't matter if we were created by a god, reborn from our ancestors, or exist as a dream of an AI superpower. This discovery changes nothing—except ourselves. And that's…"

"…everything," Scott finished.

Jaal nodded.

* * *

Scott had just walked past Liam, who quickly turned and judging from the look on his face he had been expecting someone else.

"Pathfinder. Thought you might be Kallo," he said. "I asked him for nav data."

"Data for what?" Scott asked.

"Mapping the Scourge. Now we know it's a weapon, I hate more. Designed to isolate? Lingers well after the war? I know what that is. It's a minefield."

"You saw minefield in crisis response?" Scott blinked. "A lot of wounded?"

"That was awful, sure. But the long term is worse. Minefields hobble the whole population, make normal life impossible. Mark this: the kett are bad, but whoever deployed the Scourge? They're some motherfuckers."

Scott couldn't help but agree with that statement, clearly whoever will launch the Scourge wasn't concerned about the aftermath. Though raised a few questions on who the Jardaan were fighting and why he had a feeling those questions wouldn't be answered for a long while yet.

* * *

Scott then checked in on Vetra, who was busy going over their supplies to find out what they needed in order to find Meridian.

"Hey Ryder," she said looking away from her work. "What are we going to do if Meridian isn't what we expect?"

"What you mean?" Scott asked.

"What if it is and where it's supposed to be… or it doesn't work the way we think it does…"

"Let's not worry about things we don't know yet," Scott suggested.

"It's just, we never really know what we're going to get with this Remnant stuff. I've been going back and forth. Glee one second, worry the next. If it sounds too good to be true, it usually is. Learned that the hard way."

"We still have to try. We still have to hope."

"You're right," Vetra agreed. "Of course you're right. We didn't give up through the worst of it and we're not going to start now. Whatever happens, let's try to have fun doing it."

"Haven't we so far?"

"Two galaxies worth."

* * *

Scott then made his way over to Gil, he had been busy integrating Remnant tech into the Tempest with assistance with Peebee.

"So me get this straight," he said and he looked as if he had a massive headache. "The angara were created, like in a lab, by another species?"

"A species way beyond our understanding," said Scott.

"It seems like they built everything for the angara, then. Maybe their intentions were good—unlike the kett." He then took in a deep breath. "Not many things break my brain, but I got pieces all over the place thanks to this."

"Things are coming to a head with Meridian," Scott informed him. "How's the Tempest looking?"

Gil turned towards the engines. "Peebee's helping me integrate some rem-tech into the certain systems. The data you guys came back with from volcano is making some inroads. It's all very rudimentary but could bolster performance down the line. I'm pretty excited."

Scott then made his way to his quarters and sat down next to SAM's node.

"Hello, Scott," he said. "I have been contemplating our discoveries about the angara, at the Remnant city. I know who created me, and I know my purpose. I have also experienced not knowing. The difference is immense."

"You're heading into some deep waters there, SAM," said Scott.

"Whole lifetimes are spent asking about creation. Its meaning, if it has one, and if there was a motivating force."

"Are you asking if there is a god?" said Scott looking surprised.

"AI have concrete answers about why they exist. If I did not, I would look for them."

"Thanks, SAM," said Scott as he rose to his feet. "Nothing more."

* * *

They soon made their way to Aya, they needed to get some supplies they could only get from the markets for their hunt for Meridian. Also Scott wanted to see you what the outcome had been after what they discovered on Meridian.

Scott immediately made his way to Moshae Sjefa.

"Jaal told me what you found in the Remnant city," she informed him. "The Jardaan. Their experiments. I want to be shocked. This discovery should change everything but… it's like have always known somehow."

Scott himself was a bit shocked, but looking back it certainly did answer a few questions about the angara's history. He knew that from their scans in the Milky Way that there was no sign of any intelligent life on the Golden Worlds, but 600 years later three of them were now occupied.

"When it's safe to go back, you'll have a whole new playground," said Scott.

She laughed. "If what I hear is true, I'll be lucky to explore a tenth of it before I'm… too old. There are so many new questions, I can barely keep track. Each query leads to ten more. You've earned your title, Pathfinder. Oh, and Jaal told me about your confrontation with Akksul. I'm grateful no one was killed."

"Akksul got off easy—but Jaal has one hell of a scar," Scott pointed out.

"He bears it proudly. For me. The Roekaar have exposed for what they really are. Akksul's fate for pariahs—like him. I might finally have a chance to reach him. Reason with him. Thank you for that."

Scott had received a message from Akksul and while he still missed trusted aliens, he was no longer fighting against them. Shooting Jaal had clearly shook into his call and now he was self-exile as he tried to comprehend what he had done.

* * *

As Scott left the Repository of History, he wasn't surprised to find that Peebee was standing there looking at the exhibits.

"Ryder, knowing the angara were created… it blows my mind. The Jardaan _did_ this: developed a new species and evolved them to sentience."

"It's an astounding feat," Scott agreed.

"Makes me wonder what happens if the Jardaan come back, you know? We're not the big kids on this block."

* * *

Scott found Vetra in the marketplace buying some supplies they would need and arranging new trade alliances.

"I really wonder what would've happened if we hadn't found Aya," she pondered. "The people here have been so generous… and honestly, they didn't need to be."

"I'm certainly thankful they didn't gun us down," said Scott folding his arms. "After the kett I wouldn't blame them."

"Now it's up to us not to betray that trust, I suppose."

* * *

Scott made his way to the Tavetaan and saw a concerned looking Liam drinking.

"Ryder, some of the angara know," he said as Scott sat down opposite him.

Scott leaned in towards him. "About the Jardaan?"

Liam nodded. "It's on their faces. Like shock after an earthquake."

Scott really couldn't blame them. "Hard to imagine how news like that would affect me."

"Not sure if it's better or worse that it came from us. From 'Outside.'"

Drack was starting to like Aya, though strangely enough he was complaining about how clean the place was. Scott found the place rather comfortable compared to the other places they visited, but Drack said that he felt more comfortable bathing in dust or ash.

* * *

Scott then joined a little debate in the Plaza, they were all talking about the discovering the Rremnant city. They did ask Scott many questions regarding this debate and Scott was as clueless as they were about the intentions of the Jardaan.

Scott then went to check on Paaran to see how the mood was on Aya behind closed doors.

"Evfra says you eliminated the human who seized control of Kadara Port," she said the moment he entered. "With one of our own in power, it might be possible to strengthen ties there. I'll look into contacting this Keema Dohrgun."

Clearly Reyes had been spreading many rumours about his involvement at the duel and began to wonder whether he was providing everyone with false information or the information got distorted as it went down the line. Scott saw this is a perfect opportunity to get closer to the angara and he doubt that Keema would deny the assistance.

"From what I've seen, they need all the help they can get," said Scott.

"I'm happy to offer whatever aid they'll accept. I also received a briefing on your confrontation with the Roekaar leader. Your handling of Akksul was flawless. Better than I could've hoped."

Scott rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "'Flawless' might be too strong a word. Just ask Jaal."

"He's alive, he'll heal, and I have it on good authority that he's proud of you. In a very real sense, you crushed the Roekaar movement by _not_ firing a shot. I can point to this example if anyone questions our allegiance again. Thank you, Pathfinder."

Scott was about to leave, that he got the impression that she wanted to see something else and he had a feeling he knew what it was about.

"This new discovery about us… Pathfinder, I would like your help keeping hope among my people," she said. "This could turn their world upside down. Together, we can make it right."

"How do I help?"

"Answer their questions truthfully, but assure them that we still control our fates. Just because we were… designed… doesn't mean our lives aren't our own."

"A few words from me won't undo a shock this enormous," he pointed out.

"No, but it's a start."

* * *

After that Scott made his way to the Resistance HQ, he had discussed a few things with Evfra anyone to see what the situation was. He had a brief conversation with the tactical officer regarding a big operation they were beginning on Voeld which was to attack a primary slave camp. Scott encouraged the plan, knowing that it would bring hope to the Resistance fighters and give them support among their people.

When he met up with Evfra he found that he was not in the most happy of moods.

"Am I reading Jaal's report correctly?" he said furious holding up a datapad. "You stood and watched the Roekaar's leader shoot him? What was your plan if Akksul _killed_ my best soldier?"

"I wouldn't have let Jaal die alone," Scott promised.

"Lucky didn't come to that," he grunted but he managed to calm down slightly and then gave him a curious look. My contact on Kadara Port tells me there's been a change of leadership. One of ours, Keema Dohrgun, took over—and you helped her."

Scott shrugged." Sloane Kelly was dangerous—and Kadara Port belongs to the angara."

"Keep this up, and I'll have to believe your good intentions."

"Jaal reported about what you learned about the Remnant creators… and my people," he said looking deeply troubled. "It's a lot to swallow."

"I found more questions than answers."

Evfra looked relieved. "It's not just me. Good."

Scott went to check on Cora as she was still observing the angara training sessions.

"Our security scan picked up my biotic implant this morning," she said. "That was a fun explanation."

"You're here, so you must do smooth things over, right?" Scott smiled.

"I'm being watched. I can tell. Can't blame the angara for being careful. New aliens might be okay; weird space powers? Maybe not."

* * *

They soon returned back to the Tempest and left Aya and when he checked his emails he found that Cora wanted to discuss a personal matter.

"Uh-oh. Got a report about a very serious lighting now function. In your quarters," she said in a slightly seductive voice.

"In my quarters, huh?" said Scott raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. Guess you won't know unless you head down and… see what happens."

"Sounds like this needs my full attention."

* * *

Scott then made his way to his quarters and found the light had indeed been switched off, though he knew that there was nothing wrong with them. Cora was standing against the wall smiling at him innocently as he entered.

"Malfunction, hm?" said Scott as he slowly turned towards her. "I think I've been set up."

Cora raised her hands up in surrender. "You got me." She then slowly approached him swinging her hips in a seductive manner. "I want an excuse to see you."

"And now that you're here, what exactly do you want to see?"

Cora smiled and began pushing him back. "Someday, being a smartass will get you in trouble."

"Nah. I've got a good woman watching my back."

"Not when you've got her distracted," she said stopping inches from the bed.

"Distracting by my—"

Cora then placed her hands over his lips. "Shhh…"

Cora then leaned in towards him and soon the two of them were in a deep passionate kiss and he unconsciously placed a hand just over her ass, though she didn't appear to mind, and the other on her shoulder. She had pressed her hands against his chest and soon the two of them were kissing uncontrollably.

After about a minute of this they finally stopped and looked at each other in the eyes and Cora had a deep desire inside of hers.

"I want…" she said slowly.

Scott placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm going to show you how perfect you are, even if it takes me all night."

Cora just smiled at him and Scott remembered that they had a pair of artificial eyes watching their every move.

"Though we're not exactly alone…" he added.

"SAM! Can you turn your logs for while?" Cora asked. "My authorisation."

"Yes, Lieutenant Harper," said SAM.

Then SAM's Node switched off.

"Actual alone time," Cora smiled.

The two of them didn't waste any time getting their clothes off and soon the two of them were standing naked before one another. The two of them then kissed and Scott began moving his hands towards her ass and then suddenly without warning lifted her off her feet.

He then walks them towards the table and placed a down on top of it and then inserted his dick into her and began to slowly move up and down. While they were doing this the two of them began kissing and biting one another's lip with their tongues dancing inside their mouths.

Cora then began moving her hips in time with his pressing her breasts against his chest. Then suddenly he wants again lifted her off the table and this time began making their way towards the bed, still pounding her as you walked. He then gently placed her down on top of the bed and began moving his hips gaining speed little by little.

Cora began panting heavily and then felt his right hand grasping her breast giving it a good squeeze causing her to moan even louder. Scott then decided to allow her to take control and rolled over so that she was now on top of him.

Cora smiled down at him and placed her hands over his chest as she began moving her hips. At the same time he began to trace his hands over her thighs and then the two of them were unable to hold out any longer. They soon came and Cora fell on top of his chest and soon the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning they woke up in each other's arms, naked on the bed and looked at one another. Cora began tracing her hand over his chest while he placed his hand on the small of her back.

"So quiet," she said. "Like it's just the two of us. Maybe one day will be. You and me, a rover, a tent, adventuring across the stars."

Scott wouldn't deny that he likes the idea of that. "Living on our wits? Keeping each other warm at night? Sign me up."

Cora smiled at him, but it slowly vanished. "This—us—it might not be easy. Andromeda challenges everything we know, but you're worth the fight."

Then there lips began to draw closer towards one another when suddenly the lights turned themselves on.

"Pathfinder, Lieutenant Harper," said SAM. "The day shift is beginning."

The two of them looked one another, and reluctantly they both knew they had to return to duty.

Scott sighed. "Duty calls."

Without the two of them lifted themselves off the bed began putting their clothes on.


	52. Movie Night

Cora had already left to resume her duties and Scott was just about to go, but SAM caught his attention.

"Pathfinder, may we discuss your romantic attachment?" SAM asked.

"All right, but I hope your dinner where babies come from," said Scott.

"My experience of such attachments was a long-established relationship," said SAM. "Cherished, familiar, but tragic."

"Mum and Dad," Stott sighed.

"I have never known the beginning of an attachment," SAM continued. "Perspective on your partner would place in context."

"I really care about her, and… I hope she feels the same," said Scott feeling a little awkward about discussing this.

"All right strives for connection," said SAM. "Now I understand better. Thank you."

Scott then asked if he had any more jokes, but thankfully SAM had reached his limit and asked if his sense of humour had improved. Scott really didn't want to hurt his feelings, even though he had no feelings and said that he had improved.

* * *

Scott went to check on Vetra in her quarters as she began to go over their supplies.

"We always seem to be so close were never close enough," she said.

"You mean the Remnant city? Meridian?" Scott assumed.

"I was so sure we'd reached the end," said Vetra. "I had a bottle of Drossix Blue ready to go."

"I hope you were planning to share that."

"So I can wake up to the headlines: 'Pathfinder pathfinds victory, laid low by turian bow'?"

"Not a party unless I'm passed out at the end."

Vetra laughed. "From your stomach literally exploding? Why don't I find something better suited to humans… Hopefully'll have something to celebrate soon."

* * *

Scott then made his way to Peebee's quarters, he wanted to take her opinion on what they discovered on the Remnant city.

"I'm still trying to make sense of everything we learned at the Remnant city," said Peebee. "I can't believe the angara are… designed. What are the implications?"

"For too many to sift through at once," said Scott. "It's mostly for the angara to figure out."

"I can't imagine what this will mean to them. Heleus is more and more interesting every minute. Anything you want to talk about before we had back into it?"

"Now that you've decided to stick around, you getting closer to the team?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, yeah," said Peebee dismissively. "It's a good team. I've signed on the dotted line. You win. Don't rub it in."

"How's your current project looking?" Scott asked.

"We didn't get the device, but the scan data could help us use rem-tech to augment more of our systems. Who knows? Maybe someday we'll have Remnant-infused ships, or even learn how to travel space in new ways. For the foreseeable future though, I'll be just in research and study mode."

"Is there more about Kalinda that you want to share?" Scott asked.

"She keeps sending us rem-tech, no strings attached. It's hard to believe she's turned over a leaf. When we were close, there were periods when she was sugar-sweet. They never lasted. So I'm not counting any chickens—I'm just mixing metaphors."

* * *

Scott then made his way over to Suvi on the bridge.

"The Nexus science team is completely blown away by what you found in the Remnant city," Suvi informed him. It's a tremendous find, Ryder. The team asked me to pass on their thanks."

"Tell them they're welcome," said Scott. "I, as Pathfinder, was happy to serve."

Suvi looked up at him. "You know, the discovery of the angara origins made me think hard about creation. If the Jardaan were capable of creating life, then what does that say about god?"

"You're wondering if he could just be a scientist?"

"What is our Creator is just like the Jardaan? Advanced, but mortal, fallible."

Scott could see the dilemma, humanity went through a sudden shock when they discovered that aliens had been studying their ancestors. Religion had to change drastically with the prospect of other intelligent life and not to mention the conspiracy theorists went rampant.

He also knew that the hanar worshipped the Protheans as gods sometimes fanatically so and they managed to live with it. Of course their beliefs cause many problems when other species began examining their ruins as they considered them holy ground.

"If you want to keep believing in a higher power who is just as advanced species, you'll find a way," said Scott. "You haven't had proof of a guard before, why would this change that? Your faith will bridge the gaps."

"Hmm," said Suvi looking up at him. "You're saying I'll find some way to convince—or delude—myself?"

Scott wouldn't put it like that. "No, I wasn't really saying that."

"Ryder, don't be silly," Suvi smiled. "Even if you didn't mean it, you _were_. That's what faith is. And I'm okay with that. I want to believe in something bigger than I am, so I will. Strangely, that makes me feel better about the whole thing."

Scott had been so busy that he forgot about giving Jaal the components he bought on Aya and immediately made his way to the cargo bay.

"You acquire the components?" said Jaal as Scott handed them to him.

"Yes," Scott nodded. "I'm looking forward to see what you and Gil put together."

"He's very gifted. If—when—we succeed, more of your people can experience our stories as they're meant to be enjoyed. 'Goda Tavetara.' The 'Lulea Reborn' trilogy. I'm weeping a bit already."

* * *

Scott then made his way to the medical bay to check up on Lexi.

"I hear Liam's planning to show some vids," said Lexi.

"If our duties ever give us time," said Scott.

"Explains why Drack and Peebee are distilling something unsavoury. Screw up the measurements and bathtub hooch can leave you blind. Or worse. We can do better."

"Better how?" Scott asked.

"An asari liquor called Akantha. They used to run these wonderful black-and-blue ads… There might be a bottle on the Nexus. It would be too expensive, I'm sure. Let me know if you find it."

* * *

Scott then made his way to the engine room and Gil marched up to him with some big news.

"So, my buddy Jill—who, by the way, can't stop singing your praises—wants to have a baby," he said out of the blue. "And, uh, stop me if you've heard of this one before… she asked me if I'd father it."

"Wow. That's huge," said Scott stunned.

"Right?"

"What the hell you going to do?"

"I don't know," he said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm still in the freaking out phase. Would be totally crazy if I said yes?"

"Are you kidding? That would be completely insane."

"Why?" Gil frowned. "You think I'm not ready? You think I'm too immature or something?"

"This is the kind of thing you don't just jump into, Gil," said Scott gently. "It's one of those no turning back decisions."

"I hear you," Gil nodded. "And you know I've been thinking about it, Ryder—becoming a dad. I don't want to just be a donor. Bringing a kid into the world wouldn't be enough for me. I'd want to raise the child with Jill."

"Sounds like you know what you want."

"Yeah… It's funny, you can think until you're blue in the face. Sometimes you just gotta trust your gut."

"I just hope that you're up to this."

"Me too. Thanks, Ryder. Or should I say, Uncle Pathfinder."

* * *

They then made their way back to the Nexus and Scott immediately made his way to the Hyperion, and headed straight towards SAM Node to unlock a memory.

"Ryder, one of your father's memories is available," said SAM as Scott approached him.

"Let's see it," said Scott.

"A moment. There is an added layer of security."

Scott then began to think back then remembered Jien Garson's message. "What was it that Jien Garson said? The codeword is 'Fulcrum.'"

"That worked. This is the last memory your father encrypted, for the final planning stages of Hyperion departure."

* * *

Scott closed his eyes as the memory began to play.

Scott found himself in his father's office and he was looking at the monitor which had a picture of a male turian.

"Castis, thanks for calling me," said his father. "Not a lot of people still admit to knowing me."

"I owe you," said Castis. "Those were good days on the Citadel, Alec. I checked with my son, Garrus. He works there now, C-Sec."

"And?"

"He says the Council thinks Commander Shepard's story is bogus."

Alex nodded. "But?"

"Privately, I've heard they're starting to wonder."

"This… threat. They're called 'Reapers'?"

"Shepard's word for them. Something about a cycle. An extinction event that happens every 50,000 years. Galaxy-wide. And supposedly the alarm clock is about to go off again."

"Unbelievable."

"I know," Castis nodded. "But according to Garrus, Shepard's is as level-headed as they come. Takes after you—an N7. So the commander says these Reapers are coming. I don't want be around to see them."

"Thanks, Castis."

Castis nodded. "Take care."

This screen then went blank, but then a few seconds later Alec contacted the Benefactor.

"Yes?"

"I checked around," said Alec. "There might be something to this."

The benefactor sighed. "If there is a war, the scramble for resources would be on a scale we've never seen before. The chaos will be monumental."

"We should accelerate our timetable," Alec agreed.

"Though we'll keep the reason quiet. No need to alarm anyone. But the arks must be underway before any fighting starts. We can't get caught in the crossfire."

"Agreed."

The Benefactor could sense that something was bothering Alec. "Is there something else?"

"Years ago, you mentioned 'salvation' for a lot of people," said Alec narrowing his eyes. "You knew this was coming."

"I knew something was coming," said the Benefactor. "In theory. Shepard made it real."

"And now that you're right?"

"We'll need a new home. We're going to be all that's left of civilisation."

Alec then switched off the monitor and then turned to the SAM Node. "SAM."

"Yes, Pathfinder?" SAM asked.

"Track down my kids. Tell them their old man needs to talk—it's urgent. And how's Ellen?"

"She remains in stasis. As you hoped, it has suspended the progress of her disease."

"Make sure her pod is on the Hyperion. Don't use her real name," Alec ordered. "I'll tell the kids when the time is right."

* * *

The scene then suddenly changed and Scott then found himself staring at himself on Habitat 7. He immediately realised that this was the moment when he sacrificed himself to save him.

"SAM, transfer Pathfinder access… encrypt memories," said Alec panting for breath as he placed his helmet on Scott's head. He accessed his omni-tool and transmitted the code and then looked back at him. "There's still hope for your mother…"

He then watched as he collapsed and then suddenly everything went dark.

* * *

Scott eyes shot wide open and he found himself back at SAM Node. That memory had certainly been more intense than any other and a million things were running through Scott's head, but number one had to be the fact that his mother was alive and on the Hyperion.

"Mum is here? _Alive_?" Scott stared.

"Alec blocked all knowledge of this memory," said SAM. "I now recall his directive to put Ellen into stasis. He hoped it would halt further progress of her disease until a cure could be found."

"SAM, this is the best news I've heard in a long time," Scott beamed.

"It is indeed a cause for optimism, although Alec did not want to raise hopes prematurely," said SAM. "This is the reason you were made Pathfinder—to see the process through."

"Where's Mum now?" Scott asked.

"Here on the Hyperion," said SAM. "Ellen is in a stasis pod under a false name: 'Elizabeth Reilly.'"

"So this was Dad's plan?" said Scott as he tried to make sense of everything.

"Alec could not live with the thought of Ellen recovering only to discover you had died," SAM explained. "He sacrificed himself to ensure you and Sara could one day be reunited with your mother. He was also concerned that what he knew about the Reapers and the benefactor remain secret. He interested you with this knowledge. Additional logs with pertinent information I now unlock in Alec's quarters."

Scott had almost forgot about the Reapers and it explained one or two things. "Now we know what Jien Garson meant—that something big spooked the 'benefactor.' It was these Reapers. What you know about them?"

"A Spectre operative in the Milky Way, Commander John Shepard, launch an investigation in 2183 into the existence of an ancient race known as 'Reapers.' According to Shepard's information, Reapers invade the Milky Way every 50,000 years to destroy any advanced organic life. Allegedly, this cycle has been occurring for millions of years. Shepard claimed the Reapers' return was imminent."

Scott remembered correctly that on the very same year Shepard actually became a Spectre and began hunting down Saren. He also remember that Adam had been part of his crew during that time and wondered if he knew anything about these Reapers. Though he was a bit confused why the Benefactor killed Jien Garson over this.

"But why was Jien Garson murdered?" Scott frowned.

"Recall Garson's words about the benefactor: 'Now they're moving 100,000 of us to Andromeda. I hope it's all for good… but I have my doubts.'"

"What does that mean? Who was—or is—the benefactor?"

"Unknown."

Scott then remembered that they had been in stasis for 600 years and Shepard said that the Reapers return was imminent. That was the case that meant that the Milky Way had already faced this menace and they had no idea what the outcome of the fighting was.

"That was over 600 years ago," he said looking up at SAM. "Was Shepard right? Did the Reapers come back?"

"Additional logs in your father's quarters have unlocked. The indications are… troubling. Your father believed it prudent that you have this information, should anything happen to him."

"Got it," Scott nodded. "I need to go find Mum."

Scott contacted Sara and told to look for Elizabeth Reilly's stasis pod and in the meantime he went through his father's logs.

"We just arrived in Andromeda," said his father. "Before the rest the Hyperion wake up, I've checked our comms for any signal from the Milky Way. Looks like some time in 2186, everything went to hell. We got out just ahead of it. Commander Shepard was right. And so was our mysterious 'benefactor.'"

* * *

Scott immediately began playing the logs, the first one was an emergency broadcast from Earth. Apparently Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett had declared Saber 1 to be putting an effect and if Scott remembered his old Alliance codes and that was only used it Earth was conquered by hostile alien force. There was also communication from Palaven Command and the officer reported that Primarch Fedorian had been killed indicating that Palaven was under siege by all indications it was a brutal battle.

He also managed to find a message from Dr T'Soni, who was apparently on board the Normandy and was with Commander Shepard. She mentioned that they would create in the super weapon that could destroy the Reapers, though it was a long shot. She expressed her hope that they managed to escape the Milky Way and told them to keep on living for them.

There was also another message from Jein Garson which had been sent just before they launch the Arks. She expressed her uneasiness with their benefactor along with the fact they had no idea who they were.

His father had also received a reply when he got out of stasis and shared his concerns. He also mentioned the fact that the Milky Way may not have survived against the Reapers and he was found for that their benefactor was able to spare them from that tragedy. He was also concerned why the benefactor was still hiding, especially now.

Scott was about to leave when suddenly he saw that there was a message from his cousin and he wasted no time to access it.

"Alec, if you are receiving this then you manage to reach Andromeda," said the voice of his cousin. "I regret to inform you that the Reapers have indeed entered the galaxy and Earth has already been conquered, though admittedly were much better off than the batarians, they lost everything. The turians are under siege and the rest of the Council are more concerned about protecting their own borders.

"In the unlikely event that the Reapers discover the existence of the Andromeda Initiative and that you have relaunched your arks, I took the liberty of raising all information of your flight path and I'm about to destroy the communication relay. Sadly this means if we do survive this onslaught that we will be able to contact you any further, but I promise we will not forget you. Of course we do survive this I know there will never see each other again, just make sure you look Scott and Sara, because if you don't find some way to get Andromeda and kick you ass. I wish you the best of luck."

Scott was stunned beyond all words, not about the message but the fact that he heard his cousin's voice once more. In true he had no idea what to do with all this information, but he knew that he had to confront Adam with it.

* * *

Before heading back to the Nexus, Scott met up with Sara in the stasis pod chamber and it looked as if she found their mothers pod.

"Well, here's the pod you told me to find," she said looking a little confused. "What's important about 'Elizabeth Reilly'?"

"If you could have one person back in your life who would it be?" Scott asked with a small smile.

"Hmm… Mum—no question there…" she said confused by the question. Her eyes then widened when she realised what he was getting. "Wait a minute. Elizabeth Reilly… the initials. 'E.H.' Are you saying?"

Scott nodded. "I saw Dad's last memory. 'E.H' is Ellen Ryder! He brought her along. Sara—it _Mum_!"

Sara was utterly speechless as she placed a hand on the pod. "Oh my god… how is this possible?"

"Apparently, putting her in stasis also put her disease on hold," Scott explained.

"It's progress has been halted," said SAM. "Alec put her in stasis after she fell unconscious in the hospital."

"This is amazing," said Sara. "Dad's stubborn streak finally paid off. I could hug him. And then scream at him! He should've told us about this!"

"Dad was being Dad," said Scott gently. "I'm just glad she's still with us."

Sara then reached for her omni-tool. "We have to wake up…"

"That inadvisable," said SAM. "Although Ellen is alive, reviving her would trigger the disease—which would prove fatal."

Scott suspected as much. "I guess you're right. We don't want to mess around with that."

"Your father understood this would take time."

"What do you mean?"

"Alec hoped in Andromeda, we would discover new scientific insights that could provide answers. Our journeys in Heleus have indeed provided viable genetic knowledge—information that could lead to a cure. But patient is required. For the moment, enjoy the fact that she is still alive—and that your accomplishments will one day save her life."

Scott then looked at the pod and he could only imagine what her reaction would be once they revived her. She was after all had been on her deathbed when their father placed her in a pod and not to mention that they were in Andromeda.

"Waking her up will be fun," said Scott placing his hands on his hips. 'Surprise, Mum! You're still alive! Dad put you on ice!'"

Sara chuckled. "'And, oh, oh was forgot—you're in Andromeda now!'"

"An unusual way to greet your mother, but I will defer to you," said SAM. "My original purpose was to ensure the survival of Ellen Ryder. It is a mission I hope the three of us will one day fulfil—together."

Scott agreed with that notion.

* * *

Scott then went to the Nexus and made his way into Adam's office and was happy to see that he was alone.

Adam looked up at him. "Scott, nice job at the Remnant city Jann and the other Nexus leaders are finally off their asses. I have to say you had more success in convincing them than Commander Shepard had with the Council."

"Glad are finally taking notice and on the subject of Commander Shepard, I know," said Scott as he approached his desk.

Adam's smiled vanished. "You know what?"

Scott then leaned in towards him. "I know about the Reapers. I just finished accessing the last of my father's memories and it shook the true purpose of the Andromeda Initiative."

Adam sighed. "I suppose it was only a matter of time before you figured out. I take it that this memory little confrontation with the mysterious benefactor I've heard so much about?"

Scott was acting surprised. "You know about them?"

"Your father told me just before we entered into cryo," Adam explained. "Your father initially wanted your cousin to have my job, the entire Ryder family altogether. However, your cousin felt his presence was best suited in our galaxy so he declined the offer and instead mentioned that I would be a much better choice. Your father trusted your cousin's instincts and told me everything and I have to admit I was a bit stunned when I heard it."

"Not a standard I was," said Scott. "So what you know about these Reapers? I know that your former Commander was investigating them in 2183."

"Not at first we merely stumbled upon it," said Adam. "At first we were just merely chasing a rogue Spectre, Saren Arterius. At first we for that he was just trying to find a secret weapon in order to eliminate humanity, but as we investigated things got deeper. I wasn't with the Commander's ground party but he never hid anything from us including his little mutiny."

"His what?"

"I'm jumping too far ahead," said Adam. "And we began to investigate Saren's activities and they all pointed to a planet named Ilos and something called the Conduit. Then Commander Shepard made the biggest discovery in galactic history, we will raiding a laboratory that Saren was using secure the genophage and that when we discovered that he was merely a pawn in his real master was a Reaper by the name of Sovereign."

"What is a Reaper actually look like?" Scott asked.

"You've seen vids about that ship that tore through the Citadel Fleet, right?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, some sort of geth super dreadnought or something." Scott's eyes then widened when he realised what was getting at. "Wait, you're not saying that ship was in fact a—"

"Reaper?" Adam finished. "Unfortunately it was and we discovered that these Reapers were the ones that created the Mass Relays and the Citadel."

"You're joking."

"I wish, anyway Commander Shepard tried to convince to the Council that the Reapers exist, but they dismissed his claims as delusions. The Reapers made sure there was no hard evidence of their existence which is why no one believed the existed."

Scott could barely believe his ears. "This is insane."

"Come on Scott, it's no crazier than an entire species creating the angara," Adam pointed out. "Anyway the Reapers would have already invaded if it had not been for the actions of Commander Shepard, that was the true purpose behind the Battle for the Citadel. If it wasn't for his actions we wouldn't be here."

"Does anyone else in the station about this?" Scott asked.

"No clue, the only ones that might know about the Reapers are the krogan and quarians. Both Wrex and Tali had some strong connections and started get both their people ready for fight. It might be worth you informing your crew of this, but tell them to keep it hidden morale was already low imagine will happen if they discover that we are effectively the last of our people."

"Okay, but after we get Meridian up and running," said Scott and he looked at Adam. "And I still got many questions for you."

"Of course."

* * *

Scott then made his way to Pathfinder HQ and made his way over to Tann.

"Ryder, as I said before—you've more than prove your mettle as a Pathfinder," he said as Scott approached him. "You stand on the threshold of greatness. If Meridia is everything you believe, our salvation is near. I always knew great things were in store for you."

Scott said nothing new starting to see that Tann was on opportunities, if he had bleeding Scott in the very beginning he would have approved the mission to Meridian. Now that it was proven that Meridian could both destroy and create life Tann knew that if Scott claimed it first then his name would become legend.

* * *

Scott then made his way down to Militia HQ and found quite bewildered Kandros.

"Did I hear this right?" he asked. "The angara were _made_ by the Remnant creators and that Meridian engine?"

"There's a little more to it," said Scott.

"I can barely get my head around this already," he said rubbing his forehead. "But the Remnant defences? Those, I'm sending people to investigate. Anything that has the kett running scared is worth looking into."

Davies Qar was extremely pleased that Scott had managed to set up all the receivers around the Outposts. Scott was rather impressed that they were able to get such good intel, though he said that it was extremely difficult to get their hands on.

Scott then made his way down to hydroponic and he was surprised to find that Vorn was working there. Both he and Doctor Camden had been working together on the plants and Scott teased a little about that container that he had locked himself in. Scott then left them when they started to go into more detail about disease-resistant seeds.

* * *

Scott then found Keri wandering around the Commons, clearly they had released her from custody.

"You're back," said Scott happily.

"My arrest was a 'clerical error,'" she explained. "Translation: 'our hero Pathfinder took an interest, and now you're bad PR.' Truth… hurts. A Pathfinder can handle the dangers out there. For us ordinary people, it's too much. I want to finish the documentary. Take a stand for what matters. But what is that? What's best for the Initiative?"

"Hopes and dreams got Andromeda," said Scott. "Let's get everyone dreaming even bigger."

"Okay," Keri nodded. "Have your SAM give me everything it recorded in that Remnant city. I'll cut it into a great adventure heroic explores, fiendish kett, the deadly beauty of Andromeda. Thanks, Ryder. For everything."

* * *

Scott was making his way to the Vortex to meet up with Drack and he bought that glass of wine that Lexi asked him to get.

"The others aren't here yet, but it shouldn't be long," said Drack as Scott made his way to the table.

"The others?" Scott frowned.

"Kesh and Vorn," Drack explained. "If we'rw gonna teach you krogan games, we're gonna need more krogan."

"Vorn doesn't bug you as much as you pretend he does, hm?" Scott noted.

"Yeah… don't tell anyone. He's smart, real handy with plants. Kept the colony alive and going after we left the Nexus. Kesh made a good choice, there. Not that I had any say in the matter."

"So," said Scott slowly. "Firebreathing Thresher Maws of Doom?"

Drack chuckled. "That's right! Pretty basic game. First one krogan kids usually play."

"I've seen vids, and I know thresher maws are damn huge. But… Firebreathing Thresher Maws of Doom? That sounds like overkill."

"You'll see. It'll be great."

"Right. So. What are the rules?" Scott asked.

"Kids game remember? It's simple. Burn down all the other pieces on the map, you win."

"I can work with fire," said Scott.

"This is gonna be great," said Drack excitedly. "Vorn's bringing root snacks. Korkro's my favourite. I'll load up the mini flamethrowers when the others get here

If this was a kids game for krogan, Scott shuddered to think what an adult krogan game would be. Though Scott was slightly concerned that they might burn the entire Nexus to the ground.

"Well, at least the table is fireproof," said Scott. "I think…"

"Yeah, just don't hit the drinks," Drack advised. "Bartender'll have a fit."

* * *

Scott then made his way back onto the Tempest and immediately presented Lexi with the bottle of wine.

"One bottle of Akantha, barely opened," Scott smiled.

"It's medicinal, you understand," said Lexi quickly as you took the bottle. "Cuts down hangovers, which will save Peebee and Drack some grief."

"Of course," Scott nodded.

"Thank you, Ryder. Would you ask Liam when we're doing this?" Lexi asked. "I've got a couple of things to finish up."

* * *

Scott wasted no time making his way over to Liam, who was making quite a big deal out of everyone's involvement on this movie night.

"I say, 'Let's enjoy a few movies,' and everyone else says, 'No, have an extravaganza with all the trimmings,'" he said.

"You're complaining?" Scott blinked.

"No," said Liam and then of the back of his head. "Well, maybe, because now I need to do with all justice. You got me decent library, but… I heard someone has a director's cut of 'Last of the Legion'—the banned version, remastered, no crappy extras added for the hanar…"

"And you want me to look for it," Scott assumed.

"It will be the gold-dusted sherry on your sundae. In the meantime, I'll get things set. We're more than ready for a night in."

* * *

Scott immediately made his way to Kadara Port figuring that it was the best place to find the move that Liam wanted. He began looking through all the stands and eventually found it and made his way back onto the Tempest.

"'Last of the Legion,'" said Scott giving Liam the vid. "This is what you wanted, right?"

"Wait, you actually found it?" Liam cried, looking like a kid on Christmas morning. "That version's practically a myth. Out of want to grab food. Jaal and Gil said they can rig something up in your quarters. If we need a minute to clean up, no problem—just hit the console when you're good to go."

* * *

Scott got himself ready and immediately called everyone into his quarters for the movie, SAM assure them that he would alert them if anything showed up. Though they had chosen in a very quiet system to watch the movie so they doubted anything would interrupt them.

They had brought Liam's couch into the room, though there wasn't enough for all of them to sit on it. Scott, Drack and Lexi were actually sitting on the cushions with Liam on the armchair. Jaal was standing next to Liam while Vetra stood behind them next to Gil and Suvi who had chosen to sit down and Cora, Peebee and Kallo had opted to sit on the floor.

"They need you, Jorax!" said Teranus. "I know you let the Legion—"

"I never left the Legion," said Jorax. "It left me. But I know my duty."

"All right, folks: we can sit through a training montage, with what many critics describe as 'excessive turian flexing'…" said Liam.

"No such thing!" said Vetra.

"There really is," said Kallo.

"… or, we can fast-forward to a ship crashing into an asteroid crashing into a moon," Liam offered.

"Fast forward to the crash!" said Jaal.

"Nah, montage—don't cut bits out," said Drack.

"I'd go for the crash," said Cora.

"Forwarding to the action scene, going once, going twice…" said Liam hovering his finger over his omni-tool.

"Skip to the good stuff, Liam," said Scott.

"Boo!" Vetra moaned.

Liam then jumps them just as the ship crashed into the moon.

"But… it's a vacuum!" Kallo frowned. "The ship explosion should be silent!"

"I hope that's not the voice of experience talking," said Gil.

"Guess they wanted their money's worth—they actually blew up a derelict for that shot," said Liam.

"Too bad the script wasn't caught in the blast," said Lexi.

"My strike team will hit the enemy cruiser, General," said Jorax. "Forces the only thing fanatic understand."

"Why a strike team?" Cora complained. "Torpedo the cruiser!"

"That's overkill," said Gil. "Get one engineer aboard, cut life-support and engines—problem solved."

"And leave them stuck on a hostile ship? One torpedo, over by lunch."

"I thing a charm offensive might be… rewarding," said Scott.

"Mmm. Yes," said Jaal sounding as if it was perfectly obvious.

"Classic irresistible hero," Liam smiled. "Pretend to be captured…"

"…beat-up armour, entrancing scars, soulful eyes…"

"…yeah, yeah—the old 'dinner and drinks to show off my villainy,' they get cosy…"

"And then—strike! Or not. Why spoil the evening?"

"Speaking of, time for another round," said Peebee as she rose to her feet blocking their view of the movie. "Anyone for a Varren's Jaw? Or a Euphemistically Delicious?"

"Wait—listen!" said Suvi.

Peebee just sat down and they watched as Teranus got shot and Jorax was taking it rather hard.

"Teranus? Teranus! Noooooo!" Jorax cried as he fell to his knees.

Liam sighed. He was a sidekick—they die like goldfish!"

"No acting like over-acting," said Cora. "Even Ryder could do better."

"If I wanted to," said Scott as he drank his drink.

Almost immediately everyone looked at him.

"This I have to see," said Cora.

Kallo rose to his feet. "Come on, show us! I'll be dead for you! Ha!"

Scott could see that he had no choice, especially considering that Liam had pause the movie and everyone were looking at him.

"Okay…" said Scott placing his drink down and make his way over to Kallo.

Kallo then laid down on the floor and got placed his arm around his back him to support him and pretended that just got stop.

"Kallo… Kallo, please!" Scott pleaded emotionally. "Not now. Not one we're the close…"

"Ryder… you must go on…" said Kallo in an agonising voice.

He then took a very big gasping breath and then his body went limp.

Scott waited for a few seconds and then closed Kallo's eyes "I won't end this way. There's no galaxy—but there will be."

Everyone just stared at them for a few seconds then burst into applause. The two of them enrol their feet and bowed.

"Ooh, to me next!" said Peebee swooning.

* * *

They then continue watching the movie and they soon reached the romantic scene. Cora was now sitting next to Scott with her head on his shoulders, cuddling up next to him.

"…I swear to love you, a thousand times a thousand stars…" said Jorax.

"Oh, Jorax… so many years lost," said Revia. "We were so foolish. Our heart are one. No enemy fleet, no sea of stars can ever separate us again."


	53. The Kidnapping of the Hyperion

Scott was on the bridge and Suvi was fretting over her plan to locate Meridian.

"I really hope my plan to find Meridian works," she said uncertainly. "Because if not… I don't know what we'll do."

"Don't worry about it," said Scott reassuringly. "We've figured it out so far, haven't we?"

"Yes. We have," Suvi admitted. "But that's no reason to…" She then stopped and took a deep breath. "…you know what?" I'm going to trust you. You are the Pathfinder, and you've brought us this far. You'll take us home."

"What are your thoughts on the origin of the angara?" Scott asked.

"You're not the only one who's asked that. It's going around. People saying it's unnatural. Are biotics natural? What about space travel? Painkillers? Clothing? Fire? All of it's made our lives better. Why would I draw the line at life creation-tech?"

"What about the ethics of the entire thing?" Scott questioned.

"I'd say the act of creation itself is indifferent. The intention behind it is what matters. Create people so they can self-determine and live meaningful lives? Good. Make people to serve as slaves? Bad. Very, very bad."

"I have to say I agree."

"The angara are the same, whether evolved or created by some mysterious hand. Not everyone sees that, however. And knowing the Scourge was a weapon meant to destroy the Jardaan makes me wonder. Maybe someone out there really hated what the Jardaan were doing."

That was a troubling thought and sadly wasn't one they could answer any time soon. They knew practically nothing what was going on in Andromeda they don't even know how much territorial the kett have.

* * *

Drack had his own views on what they discovered and he said the fact that the angara had been created doesn't really change them.

Scott then made his way down to the med-bay and found that Lexi was looking through several files.

"It's my night off," she explained.

"Just checking in," said Scott calmly. "What are you reading?"

"Harry's latest report on Sara," she said. "She's restless, but on the mend."

"So you're not really taking the night off."

Lexi laughed. "Work-life balance has never been my strong suit."

"You love what you do—nothing wrong with that."

"Tell that to my exes." She then gave him a curious look. "How do _you_ do it? We both Scott and the Pathfinder."

"I don't really think about the Pathfinder thing when it comes to friends, family—"

"Cora?" Lexi added with a small smile.

"Sure, I have a responsibility to them, but I don't let it define me… or our relationship."

Lexi smiled and shook her head. "Sometimes— _just_ _sometimes_ —real wisdom comes out of that thick skull of yours."

"A compliment? I'll take it." Scott then gave her a curious look. "Wait… you're psychoanalysing me…"

"Always."

* * *

Scott then went to check up on Cora.

"A straight shot at Meridian," she smiled. "You know the Archon won't make this easy. But neither will we. Let's see what he's got, and punch right through."

"Oh, I hope there's literal punching involved," said Scott.

"We have everything we need. I think we always did. Once we get to Meridian, we'll need to figure out what's next. So much my change…"

"Some things won't change," Scott assured her. "Like you and me."

"You've almost got me believing." She then took a deep breath and rubbed her arms. "I can't forget that someone built the Scourge weapon and chose to use it. Those forces are at work here. But Meridian first. Everything else will fall as it may."

She then kissed Scott on the cheek.

"For that," she said. "When you're ready, I'm there."

* * *

Scott had received a message from Jaal and he wanted to talk so Scott made his way to his quarters.

"Did you get my message?" Jaal asked. "Doesn't matter. I have exciting news, and I wanted to tell you in person."

"Should I sit down?" Scott asked.

"Is that another idiom? Or…" Jaal frowned. "…yes, of course—do what you like."

"Yeah, it's an idiom that means…" Scott stopped himself figuring that explaining it would take too long. "…never mind."

"I've been offered an advancement in the Resistance and my own command," Jaal explained.

Scott wasn't surprised, Jaal had been proving himself to be a capable soldier and he had many leadership qualities as well. "That makes complete sense. Congratulations."

"Thank you. My family is very proud. And so am I."

"So when did this happen?"

"Recently. You know that I wasn't satisfied with my position and direction in the Resistance."

"Or life."

"True… very true. Yes. After my successes with you, they saw me with new eyes. But more importantly, so do I."

Thinking back Jaal had managed to do some massive accomplishments for his people, rescuing the Moshae, effectively crashing the Roekaar movement and of course there was the discovery of the Remnant City. If no one had acknowledged Jaal accomplishments after all that then their heads were buried in the sand.

"So you get your own command?" said Scott wondering what this new command was exactly.

"It's a covert squad," Jaal explained. "Tech ops. Commanding a small group of elite specialists that infiltrate advanced kett sites. High danger—high rewards."

Sounded very familiar, but as much as Scott was happy that Jaal was getting a big promotion he really didn't want to lose him. That being said it was not his position to stop Jaal, he wasn't technically a part of the Initiative, he was only a representative of the Resistance.

"That's a choice to make," said Scott. "I won't stand in your way."

"That kind," said Jaal. "It was a hard choice."

"Okay, then. Should we head back to Aya?"

Jaal blinked. "What? Why? I'm not taking the position!"

Scott stared at him in disbelief. "But that's crazy. It what you've wanted."

"What I wanted, yes—but not what I needed. Not what I need. With your help, I broke free of expectations. I found my better self."

Scott couldn't help but smile. "It's been a pleasure working with you, too."

"Funny how chance can change your life in an instant."

"I know what you mean."

"Your dad would be proud of you, too."

"Yeah. Hope so."

"So," Jaal smiled. "You're stuck with me now, at least until all this plays out. Besides, you need me."

"Don't push your luck," Scott warned.

Jaal frowned. "But luck can't be pushed. It comes to us, and…" He stopped when he realised the meaning of what Scott said. "…ah. Idiom."

"Yep."

"Shit."

Scott laughed.

* * *

Scott then made his way to the bridge and immediately set a course for the Vaar System

"Suvi, keep an eye on the sensors," said Kallo as the entered the system.

"I always do," said Suvi.

"I know, it's just… this is a dicey sector. Better to be ready."

They then began to scan the planet Mae Shesa and found a granite deposit. They then began to scan the planet H-174 and managed to locate an escape pod and inside they found a dead Outcast, according to the logs there had been some sort of battle on Mae Shesa the poor guy tried to escape it. They then scanned the system and located a shuttle, they looked through the logs and apparently the crew came to the system to raid an Outcast mining camp and clearly things went badly for them.

* * *

They then jumped to the Ratul System.

"Rumour has it that this is quite the lawless region," said Kallo as they into the system. "No place to get stranded."

"Stranded?" Suvi frowned. "Why would you even bring that up?"

They scanned the planet Hybaro and found iron deposit on the planet. They then scanned the planet Govok's Folly named after an outcast who tried to take advantage of the strange orbital mechanics of the planet due to the Scourge with very little success. They did managed to locate a kett dropship orbiting the planet and apparently it had been hit by weapons fire when it tried to leave the planet indicating that it was inhabited.

* * *

They then jumped to the Rohvir System.

"Not many other ships would venture out this far," said Suvi as they into the system.

"It's our job to be first," Scott pointed out.

* * *

They then began to scan the planet Momairus and found a deposit of aluminium. They then scanned the system and managed to locate a destroyed Remnant ship that had been destroyed by the Scourge or to be more accurately impaled by it. Astonishingly though the ship self-repair systems were still operational, though it was too badly damaged to be fully whole ever again.

Before leaving they then launched a probe into the Scourge and they got some readings back.

"Intense Scourge activity is common in this area," said Kallo. "Might be worth planting a probe."

Scott agreed and they made their way to plant a probe in the Scourge.

"Data collection probe ready for placement," said Kallo.

They launched the probe into the Scourge and got tons of data, but they still had many more probes to launch before they had a shot of finding Meridian.

* * *

They then jumped to the Bosavay System

"Looks like were headed to a pretty energetic star," said Suvi as the entered the system.

"Deploying radiation and emission screens," said Kallo. "Our sensors should be safe."

They then started by scanning the planet Pas-51 and found water vapour were exiting out of a mountain indicating that there was water underground with a temperature was much cooler than on the surface. Then by scanning the system they found trace amounts of Element Zero which they mined.

* * *

They then jumped to the Vaotessa System.

"There were ones hundreds of books and vids about this system," said Jaal as the entered the system. "We thought there might be people here. Alien life was fascinating to dream about. That was before the kett."

They then scanned the planet Netiquur and found the forest staying alive by an underground reservoir, but the most interesting thing was that the plan seemed to be linked to one another as if it was a single organism. Then on the planet Stodraan they found that a kett satellite was orbiting around and was recording information about the asteroid belt. They then scanned the system and found the remains of a kett ship which had been badly damaged when it tried to fly through the asteroid belt.

* * *

They then jumped to the Layan System.

"We're a long way out here," said Kallo as they into the system.

"I'll say," Suvi agreed. "There's quite the view of the Scourge."

Kallo said nothing.

They scanned one of the moons orbiting around a planet called Pas-40a and found a which looked as if it had been created by some sort of torpedo indicating there were some ancient battle within this system. They then scanned the planet Pas-32 and found a satellite which was recording data from the Scourge, though to Scott's knowledge no one had launched a satellite in this system. They then scanned the system and located an escape pod which belonged to one of the Nexus exiles, who still wanted to study Andromeda and died on her final expedition.

* * *

They then headed to the Meos System.

"The Scourge really left its mark on the systems," said Kallo as they entered the system.

"It's getting dense in the space beyond," said Suvi. "Better be careful."

They then scanned the planet Siktin and found a damaged Initiative satellite it looked as if someone had stolen a few parts from it. They then began to scan the planet Huiton and found the storm that didn't fit in the planets weather patterns but instead the results of a comet impact. They then scanned the system and found a comet containing a titanium deposit.

* * *

They then jumped to the Civki, Eriksson, Hefena, Kindrax, Skeldah, and Vaalon Systems and launched a good number of probes into the Scourge. Once all was said and done SAM believe that they had gathered enough data to do a proper analysis.

"Approximating Remnant ship dynamics," said Kallo. "SAM?"

"Building predictive model…" said SAM.

"Between the Remnant city, Meridian and however the Scourge fits in… pardon my Martian, but it's all weird as shit," said Suvi.

"Just the relevant data, Suvi," said Scott. "Do we have it or not?"

"Ryder… we have it. I mean, we will. With this."

"The mother of all navigational aids," said Kallo.

"Take that back to the Remnant city, find an override, and their ships will fly the same vector as Meridian," Suvi explained.

"With correction for the Scourge, you'll have its exact location," said SAM.

"The heart of the vault network," said Scott. "We can do it."

* * *

Fortunately there were already in the Civki System so they wasted no time to make their way to the Remnant city.

"Feels different coming back here now," said Kallo.

" _We're_ different," said Scott. "We're ready."

"SAM's mate potential override from the Remnant ship control," said Suvi. "A tower with its own energy grid."

"It may be the one of the controls that deployed Meridian," said SAM. "And the means to find it again."

* * *

Scott gathered a small party which included Cora, Peebee and Vetra and they began to make their way to the tower the moment the Tempest landed.

"Everything looks all right, Pathfinder," said Suvi. "Find the override, apply the hardware, and the Remnant will fly the same vector as Meridian."

"This is a big move," said Peebee looking at Scott. "Our biggest yet. You ready?"

"It's time," said Scott. "And we're due."

"This is for us. Let's do it," said Vetra.

Scott took a deep breath. "Tempest, we're going in."

They began making their way into the tower and so far they met with no resistance, which was a welcome change.

"Quiet so far, but… something's different," said Scott.

"Orbital scans identified a separate energy grid within the tower," said SAM.

"Meaning?" Cora asked.

"Defences here may not be on our side," said Scott as he pulled out his assault rifle.

They didn't get very far when suddenly they were attacked by Remnant, fortunately there's quite a few of them. They immediately began to engage them, but reinforcements soon arrived and it was clear they wanted to defend this place desperately.

Fortunately Scott and the others were used to fighting Remnant by now so they were able to crush all the bots.

* * *

"One last Remnant door," said Scott has he opened the door.

"Controls are ahead," said SAM highlighting the controls. "Projections suggest multiple launch bays, and possibly links to Meridian deployment."

"Don't waste any time," said Cora.

"It's right there," said Scott pointing to the console at the far side of the room. "We need to apply the override, and the Remnant will show the way."

Scott then immediately implied the override that Suvi had given them to the console.

"SAM? Everything ready?" Scott asked.

"All relevant data is queued for uplink," said SAM.

"Right," Scott nodded and looked at the others. "Let's… find a path."

Scott then immediately began to access the console and they saw a holographic image of the Scourge appearing in front of them.

"Remnant ships have lifted off," SAM informed them. "They're following the override vector."

He then saw holographic image of Remnant ships that were flying through the Scourge and it appeared to be reacting to their presence.

"The Scourge is moving," Scott noted. "But the getting through to… something."

Then suddenly appearing in front of them was a holographic image of a Dyson sphere and they all knew that that was Meridian.

"Meridian, Pathfinder," said SAM.

"Is that a planet?" Cora frowned. "It looks… constructed."

"Data's strange," said Vetra. "It's saying it's hollow."

"A self-contained seed world," SAM explained. "It is the heart of the vault network, and when reactivated, every connected planet will be affected. It is the means to make Heleus a home, Pathfinder."

"This is the day everyone in the Initiative has hoped and worked for—ever since we left our own stars," Scott beamed.

"Congratulations, Pathfinder," said the voice of the Archon in his head. "A great day for us all."

Scott then suddenly felt woozy and images began flashing his head, it felt as if his brain was about to explode.

"SAM? Tempest, what is going on?" he said clutching his head.

Cora reached out to Scott.

The Archon had somehow managed to infiltrate the Hyperion and was now standing within SAM Node, cutting the connection between SAM and Scott.

"I believe you to be a fitting rival, bird you are false thing," said the Archon. "A lie."

Scott was hobbling back towards the door. "Get back to the Tempest!"

Scott could barely hear himself and his vision was starting to become blurred.

"Once I saw what made you special—your connection—I knew how and _when_ to take it from you," the Archon continued. "I _let_ you find Meridian. And now I'll use your SAM to weaponise it. All Heleus will be exalted, one by one, your world will die—starting with Eos. All I need to start as an implant like yours. And thanks to your memories, I know who else has one. Another reason to take the Hyperion."

Scott could hear the voices from the others, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He was inches away from the door when it closed on him and everything then started to go black.

"Fall to darkness, Pathfinder. You were almost worthy."

* * *

Sara was making her way down one of the corridors when the red alert happened. She knew that they had left the Nexus to prepare to land on Meridian, but something of as he went wrong.

"Keep going! That medbay is still secure!" Sara ordered.

Harry then approached her. "What the hell is happening?"

"I wish I knew," said Sara.

She watched as Harry made his way to the medical bay and she went off to check on security situation.

"Hello, Sara," said SAM from out of nowhere.

Sara's eyes widened. "SAM? How are you… what's happening out there? They're shooting people!"

"Kett forces sweeping the ship. They're looking for you," SAM explained. "Sara, the Pathfinder need your help."

"This is crazy," said Sara. "He's closing in on Meridian."

"The Archon has severed my link to your brother's implant. If basic function isn't manually restored, he will die."

"What?" said Sara horrified coming to an abrupt stop.

"Sara, please. Proceed to the depot K-4 to secure weapon."

"Goddamn it," Sara cursed and she began running through the corridor as quickly she could. "Context, SAM. Come on!"

"The Archon isn't stealing the Hyperion. He wants you and me. Your implant is the same as the Pathfinder's. He'll use us to control Meridian, and your brother will die."

"The Archon will kill him?" said Sara horrified.

"No. Losing me will."

Sara was completely lost. "What? SAM?"

"Hostiles are ahead, Sara," SAM warned her. "Be ready."

* * *

Sara made her way to the weapons locker and immediately pulled out a pistol, she had actually no idea what was going on. She knew that Scott mentioned the kett and mentioned the Archon more than once, but she had never actually fought against any of the kett.

Once she was fully armed she immediately continued to make her way down the next corridor and saw more personnel running.

"I'm sorry I can't help you fight," said SAM apologetically. "I took over too much of your brother's implant and losing me will kill him."

"So when the comms dropped, he did too?" said Sara.

"Hurry, Sara."

When Sara exited the next corridor she ran into a couple of Chosen and quickly shot them before they had a chance to attack.

She then continued to make her way towards the tram system and found that instead of a tram she found Dunn in a fire fight with some kett.

"Look out!" Dunn yelled. "Sara, shoot them!"

Sara did better than mad and tossed a grenade right into the face of a Chosen and it blew up right in its face.

Dunn looked at her. "Sara! SAM said you're fighting the comm override? You can't!"

"I know!" Sara nodded as they made their way to the door opposite them. "SAM isn't making any sense."

"No, I mean take the access route! If the Pathfinder's in trouble, that's all we need to hear. Keep pushing, Sara! We'll barricade at the maintenance access!"

With that the two of them brand through the Hyperion and they soon joined up with the security force. The security force was hunkered down barricading the kett to prevent them access to the rest of the ship, but it was clear they would soon be overwhelmed.

"Hold them!" Dunn ordered as they engage the kett. "Sara needs to get so that maintenance access!"

Sara looked at her. "Dunn, you can't keep this up!"

"Then make a quick! Get to the QEC!"

* * *

Sara then reluctantly made her way to the access tunnel while Dunn and the security personnel gave hugs some covering fire. Once she was inside the maintenance access she ran like hell for its narrow corridors.

"SAM, Dunn won't last long," said Sara. "What's the plan?"

"Manually send a reboot signal," said SAM. "It will reset your brother's implant."

"Like a factory reset?"

"To restore the functionality I shouldn't have taken. With luck, his heart will not have stopped."

"Do you mean 'luck' or 'hope'?" Sara questioned.

"I'm not sure," said SAM honestly.

Sara managed to exit the maintenance access and quickly made her way to the QEC and immediately made her way to the nearest console to access the relay.

"Okay, we're here," said Sara.

"One pulse, Sara," SAM instructed. "That's all the Pathfinder needs."

Sara saw a few personnel running by and she can only imagine that the kett had overpowered Dunn and the security force.

"And it probably alerts the Archon," Sara assumed. "He'll know where I am."

"I am sorry, Sara."

"Me too, SAM. Me too."

Sara had just sent the pulse when she saw a couple of Destined had entered the room she immediately raised her pistol.

"Naid shurid!" one of them yelled.

Sara had no idea what they were saying, but she assumed that they had ordered her to surrender. There was nothing else she could do, she had sent the signal and hoped that she had sent the reboot in time to save her brother.

* * *

At the Remnant city, Cora and Peebee banging against the door trying to get it open while Vetra tried to reach the Tempest.

"It won't open! Open!" Cora yelled bashing her shotgun against the door.

"Tempest! The Pathfinder is down!" Vetra yelled over the radio. "Come in!"

Scott then immediately woke up with a start gasping for breath. He was alive, was still rather shaken and to make matters worse he couldn't reach SAM. He knew that the Archon had attacked the Hyperion, disabled SAM and had probably captured Sara and now he had everything he needed to be Meridian.

Scott rose to his feet and made his way to the console, knowing that they had to get back to the Tempest.

"Ryder!" said Cora looking relieved. "Thought we lost you."

"The Hyperion's dark," said Scott leaning against the console. "SAM with it. We need to get back."

"But how?" Peebee asked. "The door is Remnant. You need SAM to open it."

Scott knew that she was right, but if he didn't try all was lost. "We _need_ to get back."

He then began to try to interface with the console using every ounce of willpower he had to open the door. His first attempt ended in failure nearly toppled over in pain, when you try to access the console it felt as if his head had just lit on fire.

"Ryder, don't," Peebee pleaded. "It's too painful. Let's try something else."

Scott wasn't going to let a headache stop him. "We need to get back!"

He then once again tried interface with the console and a door moved slightly before he nearly collapsed to exhaustion.

"It's moving," Scott panted.

The others looked at one another and they were clearly concerned with his condition.

"Ryder, you die this time, I think you're dead dead," said Peebee.

"I can do this!" said Scott determinedly.

He wants again interfaced with the console and using every ounce of strength he had managed to open the doors.

"I don't believe it!" Cora stared and looked at Scott and saw that he had practically toppled over. "You… are you okay?"

"To the Tempest," Scott winced. "We have to move!"

Vetra grabbed Scott's arm and they began making their way towards the gravity well.

"Try it now," said Gil's voice hovering over some static.

"Pathfinder? Come on!" said Kallo's voice sounding frantic.

"We're here, Tempest," said Scott.

"I got him!" Kallo cried. "I got… hey!"

"Pathfinder!" said Suvi, who had obviously shoved Kallo out of the way to talk to them. "Kett took down the calms and hijacks the Hyperion!"

"I know," said Scott. "The Archon's been planning since his flagship. He used me."

"Get Lexi on standby," Cora ordered. "Ryder needs treatment for… something."

"Shite, shite!" Suvi cursed.

* * *

They soon reached the gravity well and then started to make their way back down to the ground.

"We're getting reports from… everywhere," said Kallo. "All the remaining kett ships are on the move.

"It's all the Archon," said Scott. "If he takes Meridian, he'll destroy worlds. Starting with Eos. He thinks he's won."

"Pathfinder? It kind of feels like he has," said Suvi.

* * *

They eventually made it outside where with the rest of the team were already waiting along with Lexi. Upon seen him Lexi immediately rushed over towards him.

"Ryder! There you are!" she said and began scanning him. "You… need to stop doing this."

"Nice to see you to," said Scott as he moved away from Vetra. He then looked at the others. "News on the ark?"

"Still heading to Meridian with a small flotilla," Kallo reported. "You got the last signal before the Archon locked it down."

"We're not letting that stand," said Liam looking at the others. "Be ready to move."

"Wait," said Cora holding out her hand. "We need a plan."

"Stop ship, kill jerk," said Peebee simply.

"With what?"

"Maybe we're outgunned, but there's always a way," said Scott attempting to restore order. He then slowly turned towards a Remnant console and an idea formed in his head. "There's… a way."

Everyone was so busy arguing that they failed to notice Scott approaching the console.

"He's got the Hyperion," Vetra reminded. "That's how many thousand hostages?"

"How many worlds does he destroy if we don't move?" Drack questioned.

"And how many do we save if we get ourselves killed?" Cora asked.

"We've got to do something! Right?" Peebee snapped.

"I know!" said Cora sounding frustrated. "But the Tempest is one ship, and she's not even armed!"

They then suddenly heard a noise and stopped arguing and discovered that Scott was accessing nearby remnant console. Surprisingly looked as if Scott had learned how to access the Remnant without SAM and then several large Remnant ships hovered in front of them along with a swarm of smaller ships.

"You… did an impossible thing," Peebee stared dumbstruck.

Cora looked at him. "Can you keep that up? Have them fight for us?"

Scott remained silent, but accessing the console had given him a nosebleed and a nasty headache. Without the assistance of SAM, his brain had to work overtime and it was very taxing. However, he knew that he had no choice and brushed off the blood running down his nose.

"Kett are tough, but Remnant hit hard," said Vetra.

"The promise of that could inspire others to join in—across the cluster," said Jaal.

"We have a for real shot in this," said Liam.

"Rally the troops for a last stand," said Drack.

Scott shook his head. "We're not throwing anyone's lives away, but the Remnant give us a chance worth taking. Right?"

Cora nodded. "Right."

Scott then looked at everyone. "Every one of you has people in Heleus you care about. We need them with us. Not to throw the Archon. I'll make the Remnant do that. We're fighting for the lives we've built. That only matters if there's someone left to live them."

With that they all started to make their way to the Tempest for what would be the biggest battle in Heleus to date.

* * *

Adam had just received the report from Scott as well as that from the Hyperion and was making his way to Tann's office.

He then met Kandros on the way and he looked at him. "You heard?"

"About the Hyperion being hijacked?" said Adam. "I'm afraid that only the tip of the iceberg, according to Pathfinder Ryder the archon has everything he needs to operate Meridian. He also claims of the Archon will hit Eos first, I have already informed Director Addison and she's preparing for the worst case scenario."

"Let's hope it doesn't go that far," said Kandros.

The two of them then made their way to Tann's office and he was looking quite frantic.

"Gentlemen, I sure hope that the report I received from the two of you are some practical joke," he said.

"Believe me I wish it was, but they are accurate," said Adam regretfully.

"If that's the case then we should coordinate around the Nexus for an attack," said Tann.

"The Archon isn't heading this way, he's making a move on Meridian and if he gets there first no place in Heleus will be safe," said Adam.

"Pathfinder Ryder, has put out a call to everyone to launch an attack on Meridian," said Kandros. "And if the reports are accurate this is a battle we can't afford to lose or avoid."

"Is there no other option?" Tann asked.

"Director, I think we both know the answer that question," said Adam.

Tann sighed. "Kandros get the Nexus prepared for war, have every single APEX team ready and I don't care of the already on missions, this is far more important."

"We're scrambling now," said Kandros.

"We may also need Kesh at the battle, she's the only person on the station who knows the innermost workings of the Hyperion," said Adam.

"Fine, get anyone else willing to help because this is a fight for our very survival and I refuse to allow everything we have sacrificed to be in vain," said Tann firmly.


	54. The Way Home

Everyone on the Tempest were preparing themselves for what would be the massive battle of their lives. They had reached out all across the cluster and we would not many people responded to the call, the krogan, the angara and even the exiles were sending aid.

Scott was very positive that they would be able to beat the kett on the ground, it was just up in space that concerned him. Apart from the Remnant they didn't have any warships and they would be facing against a small flotilla of heavily armed cruisers.

Scott made his way onto the bridge where he found Cora looking at the view screen.

"You really inspired them," said Cora. "And here I was thinking you saved your best lines for me. We've got asari huntresses ready. A thousand cuts will slow the kett down." She then slowly turned towards him. "You know I have to be the voice of reason out there. But for you… I'm whatever you need. Because I know you're hurting."

"I'm fine with a little pain," said Scott approaching her. "This isn't a little."

"You're a survivor, remember? I'm here. Anything you need."

"Thanks, Cora."

"Get through this, I promise I'll kiss it better."

The two of them then grasp each other's hands and looked into their eyes for what felt like an eternity.

* * *

The Archon's fleet was already orbiting around Meridian and in the centre of the flotilla was the Hyperion. The Archon himself was on the bridge along with a captured Captain Dunn and Sara, both strapped to a couple of chairs.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" said the Archon looking down at Meridian. "This weapon? It created life, and yet, only I see its full potential—and I even have the means to achieve it. Using you." He then approached Sara and his drone followed him. "I saw you from my flagship—in the Pathfinder's memories. You have an implant… and the connection. And with that connection, I'll take Meridian. And then Heleus will surrender—or burn."

Sara narrowed her eyes at the Archon, he was exactly how her brother described him an arrogant shortsighted fool. "You'll get nothing from me. My brother will stop you."

"Hmph. We'll know soon enough, because your Pathfinder is already here," said the Archon turning towards the view screen.

He watched as emerging from out of the scourge was a flotilla of ships and at its head were at least five Remnant cruisers and a squadron of small fighters and at its head was the Tempest.

Scott was on the bridge and watched as the Archon appeared on the view screen.

"You continue to defy your limitations," said the Archon. "Impressive."

"We're ending this," said Scott determinedly. "And you're not just fighting me."

"That is a waste," said the Archon.

"He wants to exalt everyone," said Sara's voice. "If Heleus doesn't submit, he'll destroy entire planets."

"Yes, and you're the proof that I can," the Archon smiled. "You still command the Remnant, but that began with the SAM and the implant. And now I have both. I no longer need you, Pathfinder. But since you insist on interfering— I'll give you my full attention."

The Archon's fleet then started to advance towards Scott's fleet and then began to engage them. Scott had the Remnant cruisers and fighters engaged against the kett forces, but they were still outnumbered two to one.

"That's more than we thought!" said Suvi.

"We've got this!" said Scott confidently.

Unfortunately, his confidence wasn't based upon fact as the kett forces began to surround them and began to engage the Initiative and Resistance forces.

"They're closing, all sides!" said an Initiative pilot.

"We need cover! Hug could the remnant!" said another pilot.

Sadly there was easier said than done, because for some strange reason the remnant ships were dragging the Scourge behind them which added to the confusion. It also meant they could no longer retreat or fallback so they had no choice but to commit themselves against the kett.

"Rock and a hard place!" said an angara pilot. "Ryder? Ryder!"

Scott began thinking trying to come with a solution that might get them out of this situation. The problem was he never actually led or even took part in a massive fleet operation back in the Milky Way and he really wish that his father was here to assist.

He then began to remember one of his father's sayings from his memories. ' _When your backs against the wall… if you can't run from it, use it_.'

"Stop running and use it," said Scott quietly as an idea began to form in his head. "Kallo! How close can you edge the Scourge?"

"Too close? Why?" Kallo frowned.

"I just realised the Remnant are pulling our biggest chance at winning this," said Scott and both Kallo and Suvi looked at him confused. "It was something my dad said… Never mind, just get us in close and trust me!"

Thanks to the assistance of Peebee and Gil they managed to synchronise the Remnant into the Tempest systems allowing them to control their movements. Kallo then brought the Tempest and a good chunk of the Remnant ships towards the Scourge and it began to follow them.

They then made a beeline straight towards the kett flotilla at full speed and it looked like for moment they were about a random. However at the last moment they immediately flew over the kett fleet trapping a good majority of them inside the Scourge itself practically cutting their forces by two thirds.

Kallo laughed upon seeing the kett beginning to panic as the Scourge enveloped them.

"Never been so glad to see that stuff!" said the angara pilot.

"Get the Hyperion," Scott ordered.

This screen then viewed the Archon, who wasn't looking too pleased much to Scott satisfaction.

"I've tried up your fleet, Archon," said Scott. "And you're not out running me in the Hyperion. There's no point in continuing this."

"You wish to force my hand," the Archon growled. "So be it."

He then turned and approached to approach Sara and his drone began to float in front of her. "Unlike you and the Pathfinder, I do not require an implant. I have yours."

The drone then started to access Sara's implant and it felt as if her brain was on fire and she began screaming.

"You've made this much more difficult, Pathfinder. But not for me."

Sara continued to scream and then something began to happen to Meridian. They watched as some of the steel plating began to fold outwards with feeling a bright light coming from the very core of the planet. They watched as the Hyperion began to enter into the light and vanished.

Scott not wanting to waste a single second and immediately gave chase and entered just a few moments after the Hyperion.

* * *

Seconds later they found themselves flying over the surface of a planet. It only took them a few moments to realise that the landscape was the inside of the sphere and it was all around them with a vast sky in the middle.

"Suvi? What am I looking at?" said Scott.

"A wonder?" said Suvi.

Sadly didn't had time to admire the view as the engines immediately cut out and they soon found themselves falling towards the ground.

"Sorry. Gravity's inverted," said Kallo as he gained control over the Tempest.

The Tempest engines soon came back online and they began flying over the land.

"Can't see the Hyperion," said Suvi as she looked the sensors. "Extrapolating from last known position."

"It wasn't built for landing," said Kallo. "We'll beat it down. Like it or not."

"Where ever the Archon goes to ground, that's where we're heading," said Scott as he turned away from the bridge.

Scott then met up with the rest of the team who already suited up and they all made their way into the Nomad.

"Hot drop in five, four, three…" said Gil.

The ramp door then immediately opened and Scott pushed his foot down on the accelerator and they shot out of the Tempest. Then using the gents to slow their descent they landed on the ground and came to a sudden stop.

Scott opened the door and just stared at it surroundings. "Holy…"

Then he saw the Hyperion flying by and saw that several ships had exited out of it's hangar bay.

"Pathfinder," said the Archon over the radio. "I've arranged a 'distraction' while I find Meridian control."

Scott upon hearing this quickly got back into the driver's seat and followed them as quickly as possible.

"Pathfinder, it's nav-dead," said Suvi. "That's why we lost it. It looks like manoeuvring thrusters only."

"The Archon's betting we won't chase him with the ark at risk!" said Scott.

Then suddenly floating overhead was Initiative shuttles and cargo transports.

"We'll guard the Hyperion," said Kandros' voice over the radio.

"Kandros? Who's with you?" Scott asked as they drove off the edge of a cliff and landed in a ravine.

"The whole damn cavalry," said Reyes. "You know I can't resist a party."

"We hold the kett, you secure Meridian!" said Evfra.

"All of Heleus, is with you Ryder," said Adam.

Scott smiled and looked at the others. "Let's find the Archon!"

They kept on driving and that's when they noticed that the remains of the Archon's fleet had entered inside Meridian no doubt to back up their leader. However the Allied forces now outnumbered them and they were far more manoeuvrable, plus they had the advantage when it came to ground troops.

"Pathfinder?" said Dunn over the radio. "He's taken them."

"Captain Dunn?" Scott stared, he had assumed that the Archon might have killed her.

"The core's lit up like Christmas, but SAM isn't talking," said Dunn. "I think the Archon… shit. I don't know what he did. But he has Sara. Whatever Meridian can do, he'll try to take it."

"Just focus on flying!" Scott instructed. "I'll find them!"

Suddenly shooting overhead was a kett fighter pursued by Initiative fighters. The entire planet was now a war zone and it was a battle they couldn't afford to lose.

"Hard to starboard! All power!" Dunn ordered.

"Shit," said Drack. "Something spooked Dunn."

"Keep pushing! Go!" said Scott not stopping for anything.

Then they witnessed a kett cruiser flying overhead.

"That's… not the Hyperion," said Scott.

"Kett are deploying to defend the Archon!" said Kandros. "Get in close!"

Peebee laughed. "No, really, what do we do?"

"He's right," said Kallo. "Mixed with their ground troops, the big ship can't fire on you!"

Scott knew that they had no choice but to getting close anyway, if they want the stop the Archon. "Not sure we have a choice!"

And they continue to drive getting closer to the cruiser and they could see that it was fighting against several Initiative fighters along with exile transports and there was smoke on the horizon.

"Debris incoming!"

"Sorry for the mess!" said Reyes.

"Structures ahead, Pathfinder," said Suvi. "And major energy signals. I'm no SAM, but that's got to be some kind of control."

Scott nodded and continue to drive soon appearing over the edge of a cliff they could see some sort of Remnant tower. Not stopping for anything Scott immediately launched off of the cliff and into a ravine, but when they struck the ground the Nomad system is overloaded and it went dead.

"We go through on foot," said Cora as they exited out of the Nomad.

"The Archon's not taking this place," said Liam firmly.

"The Archon must be inside already," said Peebee.

"He'll use Sara to make Meridian a weapon," said Scott. "We can't let that happen."

They didn't get very far when they were suddenly in confronted by kett ground forces. Fortunately they were only just Chosen and Anointed so it wasn't much of a fight.

"Kett dropship! Heads up!" Scott warned as a dropship appeared overhead.

"Your own reinforcements on site, Pathfinder!" said Kandros.

"The Resistance is with you!" said Evfra.

"Always up for the adventure," said Reyes. "Or whatever this is!"

"We stand with you, Ryder," said Adam.

Scott looked up and saw the four them jumping off a cliff and began to engage the kett reinforcements. The kett were now being flanked and being cut down, it was clear this group hadn't anticipated being attacked from two different sides

"Watch out Pathfinder," said Suvi. "The big kett ship is coming back around!"

"We gotta keep moving!" said Drack.

"Wait, that kett ship has lost data shielding," said Suvi. "Pathfinder, it's the Primus. The Archon's second!"

"She's shooting a lot for someone who offered to bargain," said Cora.

"Flying low and slow," Scott frowned noting that the ship was acting strangely. "What's she doing?"

"The kill code she gave you!" said Suvi. "Access their ground equipment and I'll upload it like SAM!"

"That's a risky deal," said Jaal.

"This deal has been loaded from the start," Scott muttered, but he knew taking the Primus out of the game would help them the long run. "Send the kill code. We'll deal with the Primus later."

"Kill code deployed!" said Suvi and they saw that the kett ship was beginning to lose power. "Main thrusters on the Primus' ship are failing!"

"She gets to look like she was sabotaged and we get an easier run," said Scott.

"I hope we don't regret this," Jaal muttered.

Scott shared Jaal's concerns, but the bigger picture was preventing the Archon from accessing Meridian.

All of them then quickly made their way towards the tower and watched as another kett dropship descended. They didn't waste any time engaging with the new reinforcements, but they were lower number which gave them the distinct advantage so it in take them long to wipe them out.

"Multiple groups joining the fight!" said Suvi.

"It's all or nothing," said Scott.

Adam and the others volunteered to stay outside to prevent any kett forces from following them.

They then quickly made their way towards the door and opened it. They were just about to enter when they saw several kett fighters heading straight down towards them. The fighters then immediately fired down on them, but then they were shot down just a few seconds later and one of them spiralled out of control and crashed.

Scott looked up and saw Hayjer standing on an Initiative shuttle with Moshae Sejfa behind him giving him support with her electromagnetics. Hayjer continue to fire upon the kett fighters causing them to scramble.

They saw several kett fighters engaging with some exile transports, but Avitus appeared out of nowhere in Initiative fighter and shot them down. More enemy fighters then began heading straight towards several shuttles, but Vederia was stationed inside one of the shuttles and began creating a biotic force field and extended it wide enough to protect the shuttles causing the fighters the slammed right into it.

"Take the fight inside, Pathfinder," said Hayjer. "We'll protect the Hyperion, but that only matters if you catch the Archon."

Scott nodded. "Understood, Pathfinder."

With that Scott led the others directly into the tower.

* * *

Once they were inside Scott accessed a nearby console and activated a gravity well.

"Tempest, we're going in after the Archon," Scott reported as they descended down the gravity well.

"I relayed the layout to anyone following," said Kallo.

"Whoa, energy spike!" Suvi gasped. "The Archon is doing something in there."

"Standing by," said Lexi. "Sara may need attention."

Once they reached the bottom the immediately made their way down the corridor and then suddenly engaged some kett. Fortunately the Remnant lights that appeared out of the floor provide excellent cover and there were very few of them to stop them.

"Vetra's mercs are taking it to the kett, Pathfinder," said an Initiative pilot over the radio.

"Fight of our lives," said Vetra. "And we're winning it."

"It won't matter if the Archon gets control and blows up worlds," Scott pointed out.

"That hasn't left my mind for moment," said Jaal.

They then exited out of the corridor and found themselves in some sort of hub and they could see that kett transportable flying around and allied forces were fighting kett all over the place.

"Deploying everyone available, Pathfinder!" said Kandros.

"Not strictly true," said Doctor Aridana.

"Save the pedantry for the victory party," said Chief Lucan.

They could hear a kett command is voice, by the name of Defence Designate, speaking to the kett over a loudspeaker. "Your orders are clear! The Initiative species must be stopped! The angara? Stopped!"

"Kett are on our rally!" said Kandros. "Call out! Can we hold them?"

"The Resistance is with you!" said Commander Heckt.

"You ready?" Westie asked.

"You know it," said Kuriada.

"Here to fight for our cousin!" said Lathoul.

"Together!" Teviint added.

Scott and the others were assisting the Resistance with some stubborn kett forces. As they were fighting the good hear radio chatter from their allies, most of who Scott had met.

"Let them breathe through this!" said Vorn.

"Too lean for this, Pathfinder," said Kandros. "We risk being more distraction than help!"

"Understood," Scott nodded.

They then watched as kett dropship's approach them dropping off some reinforcements.

"To the last! Our future is with the Meridian," said Defence Designate. "Our future ends here, thanks to the Archon!"

They kept on fighting against the kett forces and then suddenly they saw Remnant joining the fight and they were shooting at both sides.

"Remnant from the data spires!" said the Defence Actuant

"I'll send the update!" said the Defence Designate. "The Archon will instruct our defence!"

"We're flanked! Tell the Archon that numbers are the only answer!"

It took some doing, but eventually they were able to take down both the kett and the Remnant.

"We're clear, but we need to regroup," said Kandros.

"Keep going, Pathfinder," said Evfra. "We'll shore up the rear."

Scott nodded and immediately led the others deeper into the facility and as they pushed forwards they heard more chat over the comms.

"They're flanking!" said Ben.

"Weak, that side," said Kandros. "Can you assist?"

"I'm an assistant! I don't…" Ben then stopped midsentence. "…I got their attention! Oh shit!"

"On it," said Kariste. "We've an opening to assist."

"I'll fight for you too!" said Baranjj. "I owe you for my cousin!"

"I'm alive!" Ben cheered. "Holy hell, we'll do this yet!"

* * *

As they continue to push forwards deep into Meridian's car can help but notice the pillars and wonder what purpose they served.

"These pillars don't seem structural," Scott noted. "Is this all 'Meridian'?"

"I see patterns like in their small processes, except the scale here is… crazy," said Peebee.

Sadly didn't had time to admire the sites and they knew it they succeeded they would have plenty of time to study Meridian. To that end Scott immediately accessed the nearest console and created a bridge in order to get the walkway opposite them.

He had to do the same thing a few moments later, but he felt as if they were making some progress. He could see fighting was erupting all over the facility and he can only imagine what the battle was outside. The batter outside was mostly to ensure the safety of the Hyperion, which was a big target with its defences down.

Sadly before they could get any further they found their path blocked by kett and leading them was an Ascendant.

"The Pathfinder comes!" said the voice of Elder Invictor. "For the future of kett, we stop them here!"

"Invictor!" said the voice of Archon's Legion. "There is no doubt!"

Scott really didn't like their odds, but then suddenly appearing out of nowhere was a group of krogan led by Birtak.

"Pathfinder!" he smiled. "We have a debt to pay! We are at your side!"

Scott smiled back. "Glad to have you!"

"Let's make sure the kett aren't!"

The arrival of a small squad of krogan really did put the odds back in their favour and with that they immediately charged at the Ascendant. Cora and Peebee created a massive amount of confusion with some powerful biotics which allow the krogan to knock them aside like dominoes.

Jaal took up a position and concentrated on the Ascendant's orb and once her shield was down Scott, Vetra and Liam immediately fired upon her.

"Invictor! The Initiative species are too strong!" said Archon's Legion.

"You are gifted! The exalted! You will prevail!" said the Elder Invictor.

Scott couldn't believe they believe that propaganda, there again in war propaganda was the most effective weapon of motivating troops.

"Hit the Ascendant right up the generator!" Birtak cheered.

"You won't win!" said the Elder Invictor sounding furious. "Kill us all, the Archon exalt anew! Exaltation makes us inheritors of all you are!"

Scott was getting tired of her voice and as much as he wanted to take her down, he knew that his priority had to be the Archon. With the Ascendant shield is down once again they fired everything they hadn't took him down.

"Well done!" said Birtak he then looked at his men. "Stay with the Pathfinder until the section's secure!"

Scott and the others then began making their way to the door, but before they could enter a new problem arise.

"Pathfinder, multiple systems failures on the Hyperion!" said Suvi.

"Damn it," Scott cursed and immediately tried to reach Dunn. "Dunn? Dunn, is there anything we can do?"

* * *

Dunn was currently on the bridge trying to kick the Hyperion aloft, but they were losing control and were heading straight down towards the ground at an alarming speed.

"Stay out of our way," said Dunn. "There's no pulling up." She then immediately reached for her omni-tool and sent a message throughout the entire ship. "This is the captain. I need everyone to cyro."

She then looked at her bridge crew. "Go! Go! Go." She wanted as a bridge crew left the bridge and then sat down in the pilot seat and began to reroute power. "I'm really rerouting power to all medbay inertials! I can give us one shot."

"Get me closer enough and I'll biotically shield the bridge!" said Vederia.

"The sleepers take priority," said Dunn.

The Hyperion was picking up speed and one of its wings sheared off and the engines were on fire now.

"All hands brace!" Dunn ordered. "And it's been an honour to ser—"

Then suddenly the ship crashed into the ground which launched Dunn out of her chair and at the exact moment a biotic shield appeared around the bridge. The Hyperion was now sliding across the ground heading towards a cliff, but thankfully it stopped just before it reached the edge.

* * *

Scott was a bit nerve racked fearing the worst. "Captain Dunn? Captain Dunn?"

There was a few seconds of silence and Scott assumed the worst.

"Still here, Ryder," said Dunn's voice much to Scott's relief. "Cryo pods… intact. Give the Pathfinders my thanks. And the Archon the tip of your boot."

"Everyone listening?" Scott asked looking at the others. "That landing means humanity's staying long-term. And this just became a fight for the homefront."

"No argument, Ryder," said Kandros.

"You have our support," said Moshae Sjefa.

"Pathfinder, it's your honour to take that responsibility to the Archon," said Hayjer.

* * *

When Scott and the others made their way into the next room they immediately confronted the kett.

"First kett after the Hyperion?" Birtak growled. "Make. Them. Pay!"

"Break them!" said Drack.

"Your vessel is grounded, Pathfinder!" said the voice of Legion Decaner. "Collection and exaltation is now that much easier! But not you! You will never have our gift! The Archon demands you die here!"

The battle raged on the room and then adding to the chaos was the fact that the kett had a Fiend to back them up. Though considering that Scott had a squadron of krogan on his side he believed there were pretty much even.

"Deploying to safeguard ark systems," said Kesh.

"Be gentle. It's been a long ride," said Dunn.

They had to stay way out of the Fiend's reach and concentrated fire in the jointing's armour. While Scott and his team dealt with the Fiend, Drack and the rest of the krogan began dealing with the kett.

Then of course once they took care of the kett they then had to contend with the Remnant destroyer. They didn't had time to rest and immediately constructed fire on its turrets, in order to weaken its overwhelming firepower. Once that was done they then concentrated on its power core and destroyed it with one shot with well-placed sniper rifle.

"Shoring up defences, Ryder," said Reyes. "You okay up there?"

"Kicked their teeth in," said Birtak. "If they have them."

"Secure like we're staying," said Scott. "Next stop, the Archon."

"Ryder, were too scattered to land any assistance it will be up to you and your team," said Adam. "I highly recommend that you keep the krogan back in order to make sure no one follows you."

"Agreed," Scott nodded.

Scott and his team then started to make their way to the gravity well.

"If this goes too far, we'll be back in space," said Vetra as Scott access the gravity well.

"I guess we'll find out," said Scott as they descended.

It was easy to forget that they everything was in fact upsidedown, meaning that they were sinking into Meridian's crust and that the open sky out there was in fact the centre of the planet.

* * *

They then began to descend they soon found themselves in what appeared to be a much larger vault than they had ever experienced.

"Do it!" said the Archon's voice. "Secure the adaptation matrix!"

Cora frowned. "The Archon? Does he know he's broadcasting?"

"He's in Sara's head," Scott stared. "We're… connected."

They soon left the gravity well chamber and entered inside the vault where some Observers were patrolling, but they weren't attacking.

"Remnant, but not attacking," Scott frowned. "The hell?"

"Okay, that is not-standard behaviour," said Peebee looking equally confused. "And it's… pointing the way?"

"That can't be the Archon," said Scott.

As they made their way down the walkway they saw lights flickering on and they soon came acrossroad. Then they saw the door on the left hand side closing automatically and then the one on the right opened.

"Everyone see that?" Scott asked. "Doors closing?"

"Does the Archon have that kind of control already?" Liam asked

"Who else would it be?" Scott wandered.

With no other choice they began making their way down the right-hand corridor and as they made their way down it more light began to flicker on. Then once they reached another crossroad the door in front of them closed and the one on left-hand side opened.

"More doors," Scott frowned. "Maybe… Sara's found a way to help?"

Cora looked at Scott concerned. "Ryder, using Remnant hurts _you_."

With no other choice they made their way down the left-hand corridor and then suddenly they doorway in front of them closed in on itself.

"Prepare to repeat the cortical stimulus," said the Archon.

"Get out of my head!" Sara roared through gritted teeth.

" _You_ are irreverent. I will use your connection."

They then suddenly heard Sara screaming through gritted teeth.

"Goddamn it!" Scott cursed.

They then quickly made their way through the only doorway still open as quickly as they could and they soon entered into yet another gravity well chamber.

Jaal frowned as they into the chamber. "Hmph. This is unsettling."

"Our home's parked on the surface," Scott reminded him. "We can't stop now."

"No choice," said Cora. "Let's go."

Scott then accessed the gravity well, but instead of going even further down they were being propelled towards what appeared to be the centre of the vault.

"Look at all this," said Scott as they looked around. "It's amazing."

"Never dream Andromeda would have so many wonders," said Cora looking mesmerised.

Jaal was looking slightly uneasy. "It feels familiar somehow. Should it? That unnerves me."

"We can't let the Archon take this," said Scott.

They soon reached the centre of the vault waged they soon contained Meridian's controls.

"Touchdown," said Scott and looked at Meridian's controls. "And ahead… Meridian control? A long time coming."

"Long enough," said Vetra.

They began making their way towards Meridian control, knowing that the Archon was going to fight hard for control.

"Ready?" Drack asked.

"It's a gateway to everything we've been chasing," said Scott refusing to allow the Archon to have it. "Never been more ready."

"Yes," Jaal nodded. "I feel it."

"The connection is ready," said the Archon. "I can feel it. There… Meridian, the network… so close!"

"We need to move!" said Peebee. "Come on!"

Without a moment's hesitation Scott led the others into Meridian control.

* * *

Inside was a vast chamber and in the centre was some sort of control hub, the biggest one they've ever seen. On top of the control hub was the Archon with several of his men and Sara strapped to a chair.

"It arrives," said the Archon looking down at Scott. "This attempt to rival me is no longer musing, Pathfinder."

"Hey Scott," Sara smiled looking exhausted. "Got my clues?"

"Pretty clear path, Sara," said Scott smiling back.

"He was distracted. Like the sound of his own voice."

The Archon than turn to face. "So determined but so pointless. Your connection serves me."

He then raised his hand and his drone hovered in front of Sara and then his men began strapping tables into his back.

"I know how it works," said the Archon looking at Scott. "The mind is trained to think like the Remnant creators. In this case, painfully." They watched as the drone began to access Sara's implant and they could see that she was straining as it was nowhere near as delicate as SAM. "But… I'm contempt to let her bear that burden. Whatever gives me Meridian. I will transcend what you pretend to be."

"You're out of time," said Scott. "I've matched you every step. You've failed, Archon. You're the pretender."

The Archon narrowed his eyes and they watched as some sort of energy passed through his body. "You learn by accident! I am the genetic inheritor of a thousand species!" They then stared as the Archon was suspended up into midair. "No more mercy. Kill them all!"

It certainly looked as if the Archon had access to Meridian as a strange energy was starting to feel the chamber and gears began moving. Then a bunch of kett began to attack them and they were led by an Ascendant.

"He's still using Sara's implant," said Scott.

"Can they survive drawing this much power?" Peebee asked looking concerned.

"I only care about one of them!"

Sadly before they could deal with the Archon may have to take care of his men. Despatching the Chosen was easy enough, but the real problem was the Ascendant. Both Liam and Vetra perform flanking manoeuvres in order to attack the Ascendant orb bringing down its shield generator.

Once its shield was down Drack then jumped on top of it and began punching it consistently. It finally managed to toss Drack off of it only to be shot constantly by Scott and Jaal, who weren't giving it a chance to reactivated shield generator.

"I can't keep this up! Stop him!" Sara yelled.

Both Cora and Peebee one leasing biotics in order to confuse the Chosen and the Destined to prevent them from providing backup to the Ascendant.

"Simplicity!" the Archon growled. "You lack the will to take Meridian!"

Scott then fired a shot right through the Ascendant head killing it and then they turned towards the Archon.

"Uh, no, no, no!" said Sara panicking. "He's… shit, he has access!"

The Archon's eyes widened. "I can see the network. They were architects of life. You can man did nothing!"

"I made the cluster livable for thousands!" said Scott.

"No. You have your people to their deaths."

He then suddenly unleashed a powerful energy pulse throughout the facility and then shooting out of the ground was an Architect. One of its tendrils had actually plugged itself into the central control hub. It then slammed one of its other tendrils down on top of them, it messed though it did damage the platform they were on and the rolled all the way towards the edge.

"Scott, the Archon's pulling too much power!" said Sara.

"Little busy!" Scott yelled.

"It all going straight through _him_!" Sara explained. "Shut down the interfaces! You'll have nothing to draw! You'll take Meridian out from under him!"

Scott nodded. "We play this smart! I know it hurts, but you have to call out where to interface! Get me targets!" He then looked at the others. "Everyone get that? We're shutting the Archon down!"

Scott was actually grateful that the Archon was focusing attention on them, it meant that he couldn't destroy any planets. Of course he had no idea how long Sara would be able to hold out so they needed to shut off the interfaces quickly.

"Sara, where too?" Scott asked.

"Nav marked for one of the main power draws!" she said looking exhausted. "Get there! I'll try to expose it so you can interface! Hurry!"

Unfortunately there was easier said than done as a bunch of Remnant appeared out of nowhere blocking their path.

"I've had enough," the Archon growled. "This ends here and now!"

The Architect did seem to be following his commands firing down at them at any given interval, but there were pauses in its attacks. Scott can only assume that Sara was doing everything she could to confuse it.

Scott then turned at the remnant blocking their path. "Hit them all on the way! No stopping!"

"I've already surpassed you! You're pathetic!" the Archon roared.

Scott eventually managed to reach the interface. "Find the leftovers!" Sara, get ready!"

They immediately began taking out the last remnant of the Remnant.

"This is just the start, Pathfinder!" said the Archon. "Everything you love will burn!

"The Archon's fighting me… I don't have your practice!" said Sara.

"Assisting," said SAM.

Scott's eyes widened upon hearing his voice. "SAM?"

"I'm still restricted, but the more Remnant you destroy, the more fractured the Archon's attention," said SAM.

Scott nodded. "Hold positions, kill the Remnant. I'm on it."

"SAM? Weakness?" Sara asked gesturing to the Architect.

"The armoured head, Sara," said SAM.

"Shields open, fucker!" Sara smiled as the Architect's head was now wide open.

Scott wasted no time firing as many shots as he could its head conduit.

"The fighters centred here, Pathfinder!" said Cora as she and Jaal joined him. "We're with you."

They finally did enough damage together to disable the Architect, but nowhere near enough to shut it down for good.

"I'll crush you with your own toys!" the Archon growled furiously.

They continue to focus their efforts on the remaining Remnant at least until Sara could operate the interface.

"The Remnant obey me now! Me!" the Archon roared.

"Got it exposed," said Sara panicking slightly. "Lock it down! Interface now!"

Scott immediately told twice and immediately began to interface with the console.

"Power relay is down!" said Scott. "Give me another target!"

"There!" Sara yelled producing yet another navpoint. "The Archon's pulling power on the other side!"

Scott immediately looked at the others. "Let's go!"

Unfortunately the way they came was now blocked by the strange fluids that would burn them. Sadly they can use their jump jets I've as the gap was far too large for them which meant Sara was going have to strain herself more than they anticipated.

"The nav is across a gap!" Scott yelled. "We need a bridge!"

"I'm trying, but… arrgh!" Sara winced painfully. "Find an interface!"

"On it!"

Scott immediately made his way to the nearest interface and immediately several pillars rose out of the gap.

"Got it!" said Scott. "Heading to the relay!"

Scott and the others then use their jump jets to jump from one at the next in order to reverse the gap.

"Exaltation is too good for you!" the Archon glared. "I rescind the offer!"

As though making their way to the next interface more remnant began to block their path, but Scott and the other kept on pushing forward and wouldn't stop for nothing.

"If you cannot be leashed, I'll burn it all around you!" the Archon roared.

"Another gap!" said Scott and began looking around for an interface. "I'm not seen an interface!"

"Hold there! I'll try and raise the platform!" said Sara.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked not want to put more strain on her.

"No? But we have to win this!"

Scott and the others then began battling against the Remnant waiting for the platform to rise and the Archon was not pulling any punches in the Architect was firing down at them once again.

"There is no world that will hide you! No escape!" the Archon threatened.

Scott then noticed that Sara must have been able to open the head of the Architect once again and immediately fired upon its central node. He eventually managed to do enough damage to put out of action for now at least and that when he noticed that the platforms have now appeared over the gap.

"I've got it, I… Rrrgh!" Sara yelled through gritted teeth.

"Sara! Are you okay?" Scott asked looking up at her concerned.

"You need to hurry, Pathfinder," SAM advised. "We're all straining."

Scott got the message and the immediately use their jump jets to jump from one platform to another to traverse the gap. The moment they landed Remnant bots appeared in front of them and started to attack them.

"You earned this! Every life lost is on you!" the Archon snarled.

They finally managed to deal with the Remnant bots and made their way to the power relay.

"I'm in range! Expose the relay!" Scott yelled.

"I'm trying. I… arrgh!" Sara yelled.

"We've almost got him, don't give up!" Scott encouraged.

"I'm not done yet! Hold there!"

There was nothing that Scott and the others could do except hold their ground against the Remnant bots. The Archon was certainly desperate to stop them as he was firing everything they had at them and the fact that the Architect was attacking them from above in exactly help matters. He was also concerned about Sara, as she was straining herself and fighting against the Archon control the same time.

Liam and Vetra then made their way over to Scott to support him.

"Want some company?" Liam asked. "Because we're bringing everything to this fight!"

Scott was quite thankful for the backup as they were starting to get a little overrun. Though with every single Remnant bot they took down the weakened the Archon's control giving Sara a better chance of exposing the power relay.

"Got it exposed!" Sara panted. "Lock it down! Interface now!"

Scott wasted no time and made his way to the interface and began to access it. "Relay down! Tell me how to bring this all home!"

"One more. Just… one?" said Sara looking extremely tired.

Scott's eyes widened in horror." Sara? Sara?"

"We're out of time, Pathfinder," said SAM frantically. "Hurry."

Scott do need to be told twice and immediately made his way over the gap towards the navppoint.

"This is not the end! I have a network!" the Archon yelled. "Every vault, every world! I will purge you all!"

Scott was starting to get real sick of his voice and finally managed to make his way to the interface and began to access it. He then placed his hand on top of the interface and use every ounce of strength to cut the power.

The Archon could feel the surge of power running through his body and realising the danger began to disconnect himself, tearing the wires of his back. However was too late, a massive surge of power around without the entire facility and the Architect collapsed due to the overload. They then looked over the Archon and saw that he was just hanging there still connected to the cables and seconds later his body fell to the ground as did his drone.

"Pathfinder, Meridian is… online," said SAM.

Scott then looked up at the control hub and saw power raging through it in the entire facility began to light up.

All over the cluster, the vault on every single world started to activate and began making these world liveable. Even on the world where the vault had already been active it seemed to increase the power restoring the world is far more quickly than normal.

* * *

Scott and the others then started to make their way outside and found that everyone had gathered outside to meet them.

Sara was leaning against Scott's shoulder, she was an utter mess and it was gonna take a while until she was a hundred percent again. Lexi wasted no time making her way to Sara and immediately took her away for treatment.

Cora then turned to Scott. "They're broadcasting everything. You had me scared. But you _always_ deliver."

Scott then looked at her. "Whatever we face, I'll always come back to you."

The two of them then leaned towards one another and kissed earning some cheers from the crowd. Once Scott pulled away from Cora he then looked at everyone that's gathered.

"Now let's tell everyone that we've found a home," he said.

The Hyperion's crash landing on Meridian meant that this was a new home humanity, a first step to calling Heleus home. Also with the Archon now dead it had inspired everyone and they now really believed that the war with the kett could be won.

"We made it…" Scott smiled.

* * *

However, the Primus was with what remained of the kett fleet and she was looking down at Meridian. With the Archon now dead she was now in command and unlike him, she was going to feel the duty that was given to them by the Empire.

She then turned her back on Meridian and began to create plans to fulfil the Senate ambitions in Heleus.


	55. Home and Away

It had been several weeks since the Battle of Meridian and everyone was still celebrating their victory. Scott was currently in his quarters where Sara was resting on his bed, she had been out ever since after the battle.

He then saw Sara beginning to stir and immediately sat by her side. "Hey, Sara."

"I'm getting too used to this," she grumbled. "How long?"

"Weeks," said Scott. "Relax, you haven't missed much."

"The Ark and the sleepers? They're safe in the sphere?"

"You had better light where we parked, because it is home now," Scott smiled. "The sleepers work to an amazing view."

Sara looked stunned. "We did it, Dad." She then looked at him with a concerned look. "What about your implant? And SAM?"

"I am once again helping the Pathfinder activate Remnant," said SAM. "Our connection has been restored to normal."

"'Normal.'" She then looked up at Scott with a frown. "You need him again?"

Harry had advised Scott very strongly to use SAM when dealing with Remnant, apparently without using him he would suffer from brain damage.

"I'll take the help," said Scott. "I was turning my brain inside out."

"That is exceptionally inaccurate," said SAM.

"Well it felt like it. Didn't it, Sara?"

"The Nexus leaders are waiting, Pathfinder."

"Duty calls," Sara sighed. "Better not keep them waiting."

Scott smiled at her. "It never ends."

* * *

Scott then made his way outside and wasn't entirely surprised to find the Nexus leaders were arguing with one another.

"The decision isn't yours?" said Addison.

"Neither is it yours," Tann countered. "That's the point, isn't it?" He then turned and looked at Scott. "Pathfinder, you're late."

For once Scott wish that he had a day off. "Save the cluster, straight back to work. I get it."

"It must seem like that, but this would be possible without you," said Kesh sympathetically.

"As outposts become colonies, the cluster needs its own voice," Addison explained. "A true council."

"And while I maintain that it's premature, we must nominate an interim ambassador to represent concerns outside of the Nexus," said Tann and then he looked at Scott. "Or rather, _you_ must nominate someone."

"Interim ambassador?" Scott blinked. "To what, and for who?"

"To the Nexus," said Tann. "The eventual goal was always a galactic council. But Meridian has… accelerated concerns."

"An ark has landed," said Addison. "The vaults may make outposts self-sufficient. And we can't claim to represent a sovereign Angara. An interim ambassador would represent concerns outside the Nexus. Until elections, when we can all step aside."

"At the appropriate time," Tann added.

"I can handle a hot potato, but why throw it to me in the first place?" Scott asked.

"Because we needed to be legitimate," Addison explained.

"We can't impose a vote on the angara," said Kandros. "Or even Kadara. Elaaden? Won't happen."

"But you've acted for everyone," said Kesh. "If you endorse a name, some may disagree, but they will trust it as a starting point."

"Someone to speak for Heleus…" said Scott trying to think of the ideal candidate.

"I put forward Pathfinder Hayjer," said Tann quickly. "I'd suggest _you,_ but someone might think you kill the Archon to elevate yourself. We can't allow the appearance of that. But Hayjer keeps the position—and the timeline—in the Nexus family."

Scott frowned, he couldn't help but notice that Tann had selected a salarian Pathfinder and it was abundantly clear that he wanted some measure of control. Everyone knew that Tann wouldn't stand as Director for very long, his leadership hasn't exactly instilled confidence to the people.

Though he did had a fair point, they might have defeated the Archon, but the kett were still going to be a problem. "Meridian doesn't mean 'done.' Kett are still out there. Pathfinder is the obvious choice for stability—for _us_."

"But hardly the empowering one," said Addison.

"Same old bullshit," Kesh grumbled.

There was also some still some animosity between the Nexus and the krogan to consider. "If we want stability, maybe we should ensure the krogan stay," Scott suggested. "What if it was Morda?"

Kesh laughed.

Tann looked horrified with the idea. "You are out of your mind."

"It's definitely… unorthodox," said Addison.

The safest option would be to select the lead of their first outpost as ambassador. "It feels like the original intent was to give that voice to the outposts," Scott pointed out. "August Bradley's a proven leader."

"On a considerably smaller scale," said Kesh.

"He's kept Eos relatively stable," said Kandros. "Despite no militia presence."

Scott was a little bit more concerned about selecting someone from the iInitiative species and how that might impact the rest of Andromeda. "The angara need to help define the process, it's their right. Plus, the Moshae would solidify relations."

"We're already partnered, thanks to your efforts against the Roekaar," said Kandros.

"All the more reason to focus on our own issues," said Tann.

"If we're going to treat Heleus like a home, we need to acknowledge whose home it is," said Scott. "I won't name anyone, I support _asking_ the Moshae to act as interim ambassador."

"Meridian's opening day, and we're surrounding how much influence?" said Tann looking frustrated.

"That's the point, you colonial wad," said Addison folding her arms.

With that settled everyone began to leave, but Addison hanged back and looked at Scott.

"Sara is feeling better?" she asked.

Scott nodded.

"Good. This decision? The policy and protocol? That's not what your victory was about. There's more to life than this."

* * *

Scott then made his way into the atrium and can help but smile as he saw people still celebrating. Meridian Port have been like a non-stop party and all those who helped during the battle was still present, including the exiles.

"Well, if it isn't the hero of the hour," Reyes smiled.

"You were pretty heroic yourself," Scott reminded him.

"I have my moments. Guess you'll be heading out soon."

"Still a lot to do. Meridian's just one step towards making Heleus our home."

"Yeah, but the damn big one. You deserve to celebrate." His eyes then turned to an asari walking by holding a tray of drinks. "And I… deserve another drink." He then quickly snagged a glass of wine and gave Scott a toast. "Cheers, Pathfinder."

* * *

Scott then found Cora in the middle of the atrium and wasted no time to approach.

"There you are," Cora smiled.

"And here you are," Scott smiled back. "Lucky us."

"How's Sara?"

"Much better."

"There might be two Ryders around soon. Imagine. The Hyperion is forming scientific teams. Got to study what we have. I… may have helped them organise."

Scott wasn't surprised. "It's what you do. Meridian won't know what hit it."

"And we should think about what's next. This is a new cradle for humanity. That's… a big idea. Bigger than I imagined. So maybe building those teams was smart. Small steps, to understand all this. Until we're at the top of the mountain."

"And seeing the next horizon," Scott added.

Cora smiled at him. "Can't deny it—I'm game for more. With so much power and our hands… you think it'll be okay?"

"They've got us to keep watch. Your smarts, my irresistible charm…"

"You can't fix every problem with charm, sweetheart," Cora chuckled.

"I can try."

"Well, I know I can't resist you," she shrugged. "I'm just… concerned for everyone else. Everything Meridian could do."

"Cora, sometimes you just have to leap out there and see where it takes you."

"Yeah. I guess you do," Cora nodded. "Whatever happens, you gave everyone an incredible gift. Nice job, Pathfinder."

* * *

Scott then made his way over to Jaal, who was watching a few people dancing.

"So this is how you all party?" Jaal laughed. "Pretty tame, but don't tell the host I said that. Meridian is amazing, though. You accomplished the inconceivable. I'm grateful to be part of it."

"No, _I'm_ grateful," said Scott. "I could've asked for better team. We created this together."

"And exactly what it is, what it may become, I can't even imagine. To think when we met, the angara and your Initiative struggled to find trust."

"The way that we arrived on Aya was over the top," Scott admitted. "You know, uninvited and on fire."

Jaal laughed. "Agreed."

"Guess it worked out okay."

Jaal then looked at him sincerely. "Ryder, the angara will never forget how you saved the Moshae. But more than that, we'll never forget how you fought the kett beside us—how we destroy the Archon. Meridian's new beginning for your people and mine. Together."

"It's like a fairy tale," Scott smiled and then he looked up at Jaal. "Do you have those? Where everyone walks off into the sunset, holding hands?"

Jaal blinked. "At a time like this, I think it's strange that you can't resist making a joke."

"I can so…" Scott then coughed. "Jaal, our people… Actually, no I can't."

"Actually, I kind of like it."

Scott then decided to meet the new interim ambassador for Heleus, who was standing next to Evfra no doubt acting as her personal bodyguard.

"Pathfinder, I'm told I'm about to get exceptionally busy," said Moshae Sjefa.

"Which, given your health, is unwise," said Evfra.

"We all gave of ourselves, Evfra," she said looking at him. "It was time. And as this 'ambassador,' I will continue to do so."

"I couldn't impose a voice on the angara, temporarily or not," Scott explained.

"We've always had a voice. This just means your leaders have decided to listen. Also, don't assume my name brings universal approval. You know how varied are opinions can be. I can't speak for everyone. But I will gladly help create the system that does. Ansala venjyuri, Pathfinder. There is much to learn yet."

* * *

Scott then managed to locate Adam, who was looking extremely cheerful.

"Scott, nice to see that you're doing well and I hear your sister's on the mend," he said.

"It will be a while before she gets back on her feet," said Scott.

"But she's restless, I mean she only just got on her feet and now she's back in bed," said Adam shaking his head. "I have to say Scott, you did the impossible. Finding Meridian and bringing life to this cluster. You almost remind me of Commander Shepard."

"High praise coming from you," said Scott.

"Just don't let it go to your head. We still have much to do, killing the Archon hasn't fixed our kett problem and are still many questions that need answering. Just remember you don't have to do it alone, you have people around you ready to help."

"Good to know, because I have the feeling I'm going to need it."

"But not today, today you should celebrate your victory."

"We'll do."

* * *

Scott continue to wonder for the atrium when Liam immediately approached him.

"Scott!" Liam yelled waving his arm in the air. "Kept a seat for you. In your planet. That's not getting less weird. About time Meridian got a proper grand opening. We all need this." He then calmed down slightly and looked at him with a concerned look. "Heard Sara woke up. How she doing?"

"She'd be angry if I said anything but 'great.' Which means: great," said Scott.

"Stubborn as hell. I hear it runs in the family." Liam then led Scott to window that overlooks Meridian. "Hey, you know who I just talk to? A second wave technician. Fresh out of cyro. Just had his first sunrise in Andromeda. He couldn't stop crying."

Scott looked at him curiously. "Just him?"

Liam chuckled uneasily. "Must be something going around. Maybe you're the carrier." He then turned back to look at the scenery. "It's really feels like home, you know? Finally. They haven't given you five minutes alone since the fight. Have you had a chance to let it sink in?"

"Sometimes I just out of the window, thinking, 'we did it,'" Scott smiled as he looked at the scenery. "It's hard to believe."

Liam nodded. "I feel you. Just… ground under our feet, knowing it's ours. I can't wait for more people to wake up. Enjoy it, Pathfinder Ryder. Tomorrow we're back on the job."

* * *

Scott wandered around and found Vetra and Sid talking to one another.

Sid looked as if she was busy explaining her job here to her sister. "So Tann says he's gonna let me stick around and help with the—"

Vetra then saw Scott approach them. "Hey, Ryder."

"What's the word on the street?" Scott asked.

"'Ryder saves the day,' 'Pathfinder of the century.' You know, the usual," said Sid.

"Still?" Scott sighed.

"Get used to it," said Vetra with a mandibles clicking. "They're gonna name things after you when you die—and probably even before. So we heading out again soon?"

"Aw, she's all grown up," Sid teased. "Leaving home. Doesn't need me anymore."

"That'll be the day," Vetra laughed. "Who'll handle my deals on this and what I'm gone?"

"Seeing you two in cahoots make me all misty," said Scott as he wiped the pretend tear from his eye.

"You know this is your fault, right?" said Vetra. "Helping us along. Heleus has really turned into the fresh start I wanted—in so many ways. And now, with Meridian, we're really going to make this place ours. I can't wait. You know where to find me when you're ready."

* * *

Scott was continuing to wonder around the atrium when a communication specialist by the name of Rynn Gee approached him.

"So glad you're up and around," she said. "I have important news for you."

"There always is," said Scott.

"Yes, discoveries every day," she admitted. "But this is something we've been waiting for. Listen!"

She then turned towards a nearby terminal, but all Scott could hear was static.

"What should I be hearing?" Scott asked.

Rynn looked embarrassed. "Sorry. SAM? Activate filtering, Initiative protocol Alpha-Alpha, to the screen."

Scott's eyes lit up. "Protocol what?"

"Processing," said SAM.

"Repeating," said a female voice that sounded quarian. "This is the Ark Keelah Si'yah. The situation is _not_ under control. Note and _avoid_ until further updates. Repeating…"

Scott was completely stunned. "Is that…?"

"The quarian ark," she nodded. "And elcor, drell, volous. Hanar, I think? That's delicate business, putting hanar into stasis. Point is, they're still live out there! The Keelah Si'yah wasn't destroyed."

Scott frowned. "It's patchy. And there's no traceable vector, I assume?"

She nodded. "It bounced through the Scourge. I've double long-range probes, but…"

"That's not a distress call. It's a warning to keep away from… wherever they are."

"Whatever's happening, they don't want to be found yet. We have to trust _their_ pathfinders."

"All we can do is wait."

* * *

Scott then bumped into Drack, who was just hanging around in the atrium.

"Kid," Drack acknowledged.

"Old man," Scott nodded.

Drack laughed. "This place is something else."

Scott merely folded his arms. "It's just another starting line. Where we go from here is on us."

"Well damn. You were listening to me after all," said Drack looking somewhat surprised.

"Through the creaking of your old bones," Scott smirked.

Drack laughed. "I sent out the Nakmor scouts. Nearly drowned me in reports until I pointed them out Tann. Told 'em to be extra wordy, just for him."

"He'll love that."

"He wanted the job. He can have the reports." He then looked at Scott seriously. "It's not over, you know… There'll be more kett. And whatever else is waiting out there."

"I know, right?" said Scott looking at him excitedly. "It's going to be so much fun."

Drack laughed. "Crazy kid. Fighting for all the right reasons." He then gave him a creepy krogan smile. "You're right. It'll be fun."

* * *

Scott then found Suvi hanging around on the science labs well the scientists were partying in their own right.

"Meridian, huh?" said Suvi smiling at him with a glass of wine in her hand. "I see it every day and I'm still amazed. We're really starting to put down roots. It's wonderful. Did I tell you? The team's working with the angara to set up a joint research body."

Scott was immediately stunned. "That sounds exciting!"

"I know. I can't wait," he said excitedly. "Us helping them. Them helping us. Can you imagine what we could accomplish? I'm getting misty just thinking about it."

"Joint research body, cooperation with the angara… you're planning a party, right?" Scott assumed.

"Of course! Nothing build a team like a good whiskey and a laugh. You'd better show up, Ryder… we wouldn't be here if not for you."

Scott chuckled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Scott then made his way down to the makeshift dancefloor and found Peebee hanging out with the other party animals.

"Oh, good, you're here," she said excitedly. "Maybe the festivities can finally begin. Don't like sitting on my ass. Places to see, people to go. You know what I mean. Let's get this show on the road. Meridian looks great, but—you know—been there, done that."

"Hey, this was a big accomplishment," Scott reminded her. "It's important to enjoy it."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm proud of us. Heleus is changing and will be for a long time. I'm just antsy. Don't want to miss a thing." Her eyes and immediately lit up as if she had just remembered something. "Oh! I almost forgot… Kalinda sent a congratulatory message. She was angling for an invitation, I think. De-nied!"

"Hope you didn't turn her back into an enemy," said Scott folding his arms.

"Oh, you're always so serious," Peebee groaned. "Enjoy the moment. We're here to celebrate, remember?"

"Look who's talking, Miss B'Sayle."

"Just keeping you on your toes." She then took a deep breath. "For now, you're right. The galaxy isn't going anywhere. Let's have some fun."

* * *

Scott then ran into Lexi, and he wasn't entirely surprised to find that she wasn't partying like everyone else.

"Still standing?" she asked.

"Still standing," Scott nodded.

"Then I did my job," she smiled. "Somehow. Nothing more need be said."

"I'll remember that the next time you chew me out for getting hurt," Scott smirked.

"So will I, Ryder. So will I."

* * *

Gil had managed to locate Scott and he had some exciting news for him.

"Hey, Ryder," he said. "Jill is walking the walk. The procedure took. I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Congratulations," Scott smiled.

"I'm thinking Meri if it's a girl, Dian if it's a boy. Meri. Dian. Meridian! Pretty cool, right?"

Scott wasn't so sure about that. "Jill might have something to say about that."

"Oh, right," Gil nodded. "Note to self: 'Bounce names of Jill.'" He then turned and looked at the party. "So, this is supposed to be a celebration, right? You getting used to any of this yet? Meridian? The dream becoming a reality?"

"It's a lot to take in," Scott admitted. "I'm still in the pinching myself phase."

"Well, I'm sure everyone here would be happy to line up and give you a pinch. But so you know, I've got the Tempest topped out and ready. You want to blow this hotdog stand, just say the word. Kallo's out there somewhere, trying one on. If we're really sneaky, he won't even notice we're gone."

"Who's flying, then? You?" Scott asked.

"Why the hell not? I'm a quick study, how hard can it be?"

"You better get this nonsense out of your system in the next nine months, you know," Scott advised.

"Psh-shaw. Little Meri's gonna have a fun dad."

* * *

Scott managed to locate Kallo, who was just hanging around.

"Ryder!" he said as Scott approached him. "Enjoying the fruits of your labour? You deserve it."

"Thanks, Kallo."

"The Tempest is getting some much-needed service," Scott informed him. "I thought I'd leave them to it. But I would miss the big day. Meridian looks so different out of the cockpit. I think I understand better why you do what you do."

"Thinking of trading your pilot's chair for some muddy boots?" Scott asked.

"Not even slightly. I know what I'm good for. I don't pretend to understand anything, but meridian must have opened a lot of doors. Not all of them safe. I want you to know that it'll be my privilege to keep flying you to them."

"It means a lot that you want to stick with us, Kallo," said Scott.

"Of course! And keeping my ship is a plus. I've learned a lot from you, Ryder. And Gil… thought, please don't tell him that. Things will change now, but that's all right. Nothing's ever really lost."

* * *

Scott then bumped into a group of three people, who were clearly second wave and had just come out of cyro.

"Up straight, everyone," said an African-American woman. "This is the guest of honour."

"Like you have to tell everyone that," said the only male in the group with a strong Australian accent.

"Hunter, this is our opening," said an Asian woman, who was standing straight. "Let there be some sense of ceremony."

"As I was about to say: Hello Pathfinder," said the African-American woman. "I'm Chief of Operations Lora Pillay."

"Second wave Placement Officer Darla vas Hyperion," said the Asian woman and Scott was a little surprised that she had a quarian name.

"Hunter Kerry," said the Aussie. "Reconstruction."

"This is the first I've heard of the term 'second wave,'" said Scott.

"It isn't literal," said Lora. "There have been several groups deployed for outposts. 'Second wave' is about the staged evolution of the Initiative."

"First wave out of cryo: structural support and generalists. 'Food and fences,'" Darla explained. "Second wave is organisational. Less generalists, more specialists."

"More paperwork," Hunter grumbled.

"It's needed to rapidly advance," said Lora. "I'm not spending a generation 'on the range.'"

Scott first looked at Darla. "Darla vas Hyperion. Placement officer?"

"As our development in the cluster grew more sophisticated, proper matching of sleep and assignment will be vital," she explained. "My mission is to assure compatibility and fulfilment."

"When you're changing your name to 'vas Meridian'?" Hunter asked.

"I keep 'vas Hyperion' to honour the ship that brought us here, as my godparents would want," she said.

"Just saying we're staying," said Hunter.

"Please forgive Hunter," said Darla. "He is an ass."

Scott then turned to Lora. Lora Pillay. You're in charge of Meridian?"

"That's a big statement," she said with a small smile. "I oversee the operations and establishment of our port. Exploration and study of the… interesting substructure will be handled by Initiative R&D. I'm told that may take lifetimes. We'll ensure that we have them. That's what I trained for."

Scott then looked at Hunter. "Hunter Kerry. Can I get some clarification on 'Reconstruction?'"

"Sure thing. I'm tasked with turning this once-proud vessel into the future-proud human capital," Hunter explained.

"It's more complicated than that," said Lora.

"Oh, it's a structural and organisational nightmare," Hunter agreed. "Which is job security. Which is perfect. Come back in the year. This will be a galactic hub. You won't know where the Hyperion ends and Meridian begins."

"Sounds like meridian is in good hands," said Scott.

"I can only read the report of how you brought us this opportunity, but rest assured, we will not waste it," Lora promised.

"Yes," Darla agreed. "Thank you, Pathfinder."

Hunter shrugged. "Eh, what they said."

* * *

Scott decided that it was time to leave the party and began making his way to the docking bay. He saw the rest of his team talking to one another and couldn't help but smile.

He then heard a cough and turned and saw Hayjer and the other Pathfinders approaching him.

"Leaving so soon?" Hayjer asked.

"I can't stop thinking of what I could be doing," said Scott. "How much is still out there."

"I feel the same," Hayjer nodded. "It's a strange type of hunger that changes galaxies."

Scott then followed Hayjer's eyes and saw that the rest of his team were now approaching him.

Hayjer then approached Scott. "I'm new to this role myself. The training doesn't cover how to honour your peers. There's no protocol. Your father invented the role. But you defined it."

Scott then turned and looked at the rest of his team who were all smiling and nodding. "This is great and all, but it feels weird to be on a ship that isn't moving. We're explorers. There's more to see out there. Let's go find it."

No one needed any convincing and soon they return to the Tempest and all of them stood on the bridge and just like that they left Meridian.


	56. The World is Waiting

Scott was standing on the bridge still looking down at Meridian and everyone else was still celebrating.

"Where to next?" Suvi asked.

"I'm not sure," said Scott. "Honestly, I'm surprised I still have a job. I should probably just retire."

"Don't be silly," said Suvi with a small laugh. "We still need you. There's so many outposts that need support."

"Then let's head out there," said Scott.

"Sounds like a brilliant plan."

* * *

Peebee was still getting over the shock of Meridian, understandable after what they had went through.

"Meridian was… mind-blowing, right?" she said. "I mean, you were amazing that it is almost beyond description. No safety net, no SAM—didn't bat an eyelash."

"Eyelashes were the only thing I _wasn't_ batting," said Scott.

"Bassett the Archon right out of the park. Now Heleus will really take shape. And we have VIP tickets. In some ways, I feel like I our adventure is just beginning."

* * *

Cora was at the research station and she was still thinking about Meridian, which seemed to be a very popular topic unsurprisingly.

"Meridian. At last," she said as she looked at Scott. "I've never been so scared a squaddie wouldn't make it. But you always do. They're still so much to do—for the Nexus, the angara…" She then took a deep breath and looked at Scott calmly. "But not today. Today we get to feel good about winning."

* * *

Gil in particular was enjoying the defeat of the Archon much to Scott's dismay.

"Hail the Archon killer," he said with a gigantic smile. "I heard it was touch and go, but you really rose to the occasion."

"Better to be lucky than good, right?" Scott smiled.

"Forget that. Leave nothing to luck."

"How's the Tempest?" Scott asked.

"You can relax," Gil assured him. "I'll keep her singing. My job is to free you up, so you can do your thing."

"How's Jill? Any baby news?" Scott asked.

"It's the weirdest thing," he said rubbing the back of his head. "Jill's usually super high-strung. She gets pregnant and suddenly she's chill. I almost don't recognise her. Can hardly wait to be a dad. It's like jumping into a gravity well and hoping someone turns it on before the splat."

Scott raised an eyebrow and Gil chuckled. "Just kidding. I'm taking this super seriously. Reading all the books. I want to be ready."

* * *

Scott made his way into the kitchen and found that Drack was already preparing some drinks. Fortunately one of those drinks was suitable for humans.

"That was a good win," said Drack as he drank. "Wonder what kind of trouble we can get up to."

Scott shook his head. "Always looking for the next fight, aren't you, old man?"

Drack shrugged. "Gotta admit, old habits die hard. And mine have had a long time to settle in."

* * *

Scott then checked up on Jaal, whose face was strangely unreadable.

"So," said Jaal.

"So," said Scott not sure whether this conversation was headed.

Jaal laughed. "So! Isn't this the best time to be alive? I've decided it is."

"Or the best time to be awake, as the case may be."

"No, awake and alive! Because if you weren't here, you'd be dead. Best. Time. To. Be. Alive."

"Yeah," Scott agreed. "Though I don't know how we top this feeling. For now, maybe we don't have to."

* * *

Vetra was surprisingly quite relaxed, she was just sitting back with arms behind her head.

"Work up today and thought 'back to the search,'" she said looking up at Scott. "And then I remembered… it's over. It's really over. We did it."

"I know what you mean," Scott nodded as he sat down next to her. "I don't want this high to go away."

"I'm going to enjoy it for as long as it lasts before I settle down."

"Settle down?" Scott blinked.

"Yeah, now that we're back on track, I thought I'd maybe talk to a Nexus colonisation expert. Get assigned to an outpost, start a farm or something…" She then laughed shaking her head. "Oh, whom I kidding. I love been on this ship. I'm staying here until you kick me off."

* * *

Scott then made his way to med-bay, much to his annoyance as Lexi kept fretting over him.

"Ready for more tests?" she asked.

"Not again," Scott groaned. "Lexi, I'm fine."

"Sit now, and I'll skip the bloodwork," she said pointing at the bed. Knowing that he was beaten Scott did what he was told. "Have you experienced any muscle spasms, nosebleeds… memory loss?"

"No, but I feel a headache coming on…" said Scott rubbing his forehead.

"Har-har," said Lexi dryly.

"Commons like that used to get a rise out of you," Scott smirked.

"I know you too well now. Inhale." Scott took a deep breath in. "Exhale." Scott then breathed out again. "You should know… Professor Herik approach me about a transfer to the Nexus. Apparently my research on kett anatomy has been useful to the militia."

"Guess I'll be telling my _next_ doctor about my abandonment issues," Scott chuckled.

Lexi merely smiled. "I declined."

"Really?" said Scott looking rather surprised.

"Didn't have a choice. No of other doctor in the Initiative would take you."

"I'm lucky to have you here."

"Yes, you are. But… I'm pretty lucky too."

* * *

After his examination, Scott made his way to his quarters and sat next to SAM's Node.

"Hello, Scott," said SAM. "Through Meridian, I gained insight into the Jardaan: creator of the Remnant and the angara. Meridian's code accounts for incredible potential and infinite diversity. They weren't achieved. No creator would be content."

"You think the Jardaan might come back?"

"Unknown. They abandoned the great work, which you have reinterpreted. Against significant odds… you are home."

"Thanks, but what is the Pathfinder without their SAM?"

"Two halves of a whole. In a brief time, you have suffered, triumphed, and grown. You are a new iteration of yourself: respected and recognised. I have lived it with you. I see why the unknown beckons. What it means to prevail against it. This is how one's humanity is grown. I am glad to know."

* * *

Scott then decided to head straight back to the Nexus, there were a few things to do on the station and he wanted to speak to Adam about one or two things. The construction on the Nexus had practically been completed, though of course it only had two arks to power it since one was destroyed in one was now grounded.

Scott met Peebee in the science labs, apparently she was helping them with some of the theories about Remnant technology. She then told Scott how the Nexus had changed over the past few months alone, there was new forms of energy in the air. Scott was just pleased that she was smiling and she was surprised herself, as a few months ago she wouldn't be caught dead in the science labs.

Scott then met up with Keri, who wanted to know as much as she could about Meridian, humanities new home.

"You're here!" she said unable to contain her excitement. "I'll give you my entire chocolate ration for an interview about Meridian!"

"Done," said Scott, not going to say no to chocolate. "I'm down to the ones with strawberry goop in the middle."

"So… Meridian's real," she said activating her equipment. "A promised land. You did it. This could give us the golden worlds everyone was waiting for. And humanity has first claim."

"Technically, yes, but practically, our allies will always be welcome," Scott assured her.

"It's good to have that on the record," she said switching off her equipment. "I'm headed out there soon. Documenting Meridian could be a lifetimes work, even for an asari. I can't wait to get started."

* * *

Scott had received a summons from Kesh and Drack and he was making his way to Kesh's apartment. He was at a kind of surprised to find that Harry was in the apartment and they seem to be leaning over something.

"Everything's reading normal," he said. "They're snug as—" He stopped when they all noticed that Scott had entered the apartment. "—oh, hey, Ryder."

"Harry," Scott nodded as he approached them. "What's going on here?"

Harry looked at Kesh. "You're telling him? Aw, can I watch? Please?"

"Of course," Kesh nodded.

"Got something to show you," said Drack looking at Scott.

Scott was wondering what all the fuss was about. "I love surprises!"

He then approached them and then suddenly saw an incubator and inside he could see a cluster of eggs, krogan eggs.

He then turned towards Kesh. "Wait… are those."

"Krogan children," she said looking at the eggs. "My children. Living in the egg, every last one of them."

"Nobody else knows, Ryder," said Drack. "We're keeping this quiet, after what happened with that human baby born out here. I don't know what's in store for me, but… However this turns out, I'll be part of our future. And so will you."

"You still have a lot left to give," Scott pointed out.

"Guess I do," Drack nodded as he turned towards the eggs. "Hope. It's a scary thing. I'll teach them, Ryder—about what we used to be, and what we are now."

"Just like he taught me," said Kesh.

* * *

Scott met up with Liam in Vortex and it looked as if the place had its own party.

"Ryder!" said Liam as he raised his glass. "You're so legend, there was a fight yesterday over who gets to write a song about you. I hear there's a verse about your stalwart and handsome team. That part's me. I'm pretty sure. We did it."

"Yes, we did," Scott nodded as the grabbed a glass of himself.

* * *

Scott had a brief word with Kandros and he mentioned that APEX were planning to make a tribute for him, though sadly wasn't a statue. Tann on the other hand wasn't too pleased with Scotts pick for ambassador, though he was relieved that he didn't choose Morda. He also kept on saying that he always suspected that he would make a great Pathfinder clearly trying to use him to cling to power.

The other Pathfinders were beyond words on Scott's accomplishments, made sends since he had made the biggest impact out of all of them. Addison on the other hand was quite pleased that Scott had picked Moshae Sjefa and was enjoying Tann's discomfort.

Scott also made his way over to Kesh and it was clear that she had heard about the bar fighting Kadara. Scott then asked directly whether she was behind the supplies at the krogan received an order to start their colony. She admitted she had a hand to play, she knew that krogan would have been able to survive without the Initiative in the short term, but the long term was not favourable for them.

Scott then made his way to Adam's office as the two of them had quite a few things to discuss.

"Scott, you should know that I sent an APEX team to track the movements of the Primus," said Adam. "As we feared she already made contact with the Kett Senate and they are sending reinforcements."

"That's not good," said Scott.

"Fortunately we have a foothold and it will take them years to get here," said Adam. "They lack the speed of a Mass Relays and they have to go to stasis on their journey here. Anyway, I think it's time we talk to your team about the Reapers."

Scott nodded. "I'll call them."

It took about half an hour for everyone to gather in Adam's office and as a made sure that all of his personnel had left and made sure that their conversation was secure.

"What's going on?" Cora asked.

"Yeah, why are we gathered here?" Peebee asked.

"Because we feel as if it is time to tell you the truth for the real mission of the Initiative," said Adam.

Jaal frowned. "Real mission? I thought you were just explores."

"That was the original goal," Adam admitted. "However there was a driving force that wanted us to leave the Milky Way before it was too late."

"Too late for what?" Liam frowned.

"The real mission of the Initiative, was to run away from a deadly enemy one that would annihilate all intelligent life in the Milky Way," said Adam. "But if you don't believe me then listen to these reports."

Adam then began playing the audio logs of the Reaper invasions and everyone just stood there stunned.

"Saber One?" said Cora stunned. "That is only used when Earth is occupied by a hostile alien force."

"They're called Reapers," said Adam and he began to explain everything he knew about them through his missions with Commander Shepard all the way until they left the Milky Way.

"That's a lot to swallow," said Peebee.

"You just discovered that the unknown and advanced alien species was able to create a sinking alien species from scratch, this isn't that big a leap," Adam pointed out.

"Point."

"I heard rumours, but I didn't think they were real," said Drack.

"You knew about these Reapers?" said Liam surprised.

"Only rumours like I said, the Chief of Clan Urdnot had in part of Commander Shepard's crew when he was hunting down Saren Arterius."

"I imagine that the quarians are in the same boat as you Drack when they get here," said Adam. "But this is only the tip of the iceberg, there's a whole lot more you need to know."

Both Adam and Scott then began informing them of the Benefactor and how he killed Jein Garson.

"So Jein Garson was murdered not killed by the Scourge?" said Vetra stunned. "And I've it was this Benefactor or someone working with them."

"Who is this Benefactor?" Jaal asked.

"No clue," said Scott. "We don't even know what their gender is or what species their from."

"I actually spoke with Jein Garson on the Hyperion after terror attack," said Cora. "She mentioned that she herself was only a pawn, I had no idea what she meant at the time but now…"

"Look with got no idea who this benefactor may be they could have either been on the Nexus or any of the arks, but I extremely doubt they came alone," said Adam. "Until we can find any new evidence all of you need to keep your eyes and ears open. Anything suspicious anything out of the normal alert me immediately and tell no one of this conversation. The less people who know about this the better."

They all nodded.

* * *

On that cheery note they soon returned back to the Tempest and took off. Scott then found Drack not acting like his usual self.

"Everything all right, Drack?" Scott asked.

Drack just chuckled. "Got my thinking face on, don't I?"

"Looked like some pretty intense thinking there, yeah," Scott nodded.

"I was just thinking about what a good friend you've been," said Drack. "To me and my people. Just so you know, you can count on me. For anything you need."

Annoyingly Gil deal was calling him Archon killer which was getting quite annoying really fast.

* * *

They reached Aya and Scott had a brief word with Paaran and she was extremely impressed with everything that he accomplished. Though Evfra still pointed out that they still had to contend with the kett.

Scott then went to see the Moshae, to see how she was handling her new job.

"I never thought I'd be responsible for so much," she said. "Charting a future for everyone… Can't decide if I should thank you—or strike you."

"I'll give you one for free," Scott offered. "Just not the face."

"I'll have you know, I've won my share of battles… decades ago," she laughed. "Despite the pressure. I don't remember when I last felt so… light. You kept Meridian from the Archon. As good as your word. It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen—and I live on Aya."

After which Scott got himself into a dispute once again with the angara and this time they were arguing about who should have Meridian. Scott had to assure them that they would be willing to share, like they did on their galaxy.

* * *

Scott then immediately left Aya and then entered the Saajor System, which was home to Meridian.

Though before making their way to Meridian itself they decided to scan the other planets in the system. They then began to scan the planet Pas-17 and found a deposit of aluminium. On the planet Pas-09 they found a crevice where they detected Remnant bots petroleum the base of the canyon, but they can find what they were guarding. On the planet Pas-77 they managed to locate the tallest mountain on the planet which had trace amounts of element zero. Finally they scanned the system itself and located a comet which had a massive deposit of titanium.

* * *

With that they then headed straight towards Meridian and landed on the landing pad which had been constructed for the port. Scott had issued some extended shore leave now that their schedule wasn't so busy and no one was arguing.

"Keeping up your training?" Cora asked as they walked down the corridors. "Shouldn't get soft. This place is great for jargon if you follow the equator. Like running the longest wall in the galaxy. Want to try?"

"You run, I'll be right at your side," Scott smiled.

"I know, sweetheart," she said smiling back. "So you'll be there first thing tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. First one to three miles makes breakfast."

Cora then looked very solemn. "They'll always expect more from us. But we always deliver. See you at 0500."

Scott then had a brief talk with Iora, who appear to have trouble with socialising. Scott then asked her about what they had learned about the planet and she was very concerned about what the Remnant ships were doing. Apparently seven of the largest ships docked on the exterior and then left without a trace into the Scourge. Scott was getting very tired of surprises and hoped that this was nothing to worry about, but she had no idea.

Scott then asked for more details if there was anything he could provide for Meridian, but she assured him that they had everything in hand. Scott then asked why she joined the Initiative and she explained that she couldn't walk away from an offer like this.

* * *

Scott then ran into Peebee, who was still mind blown by everything on the Meridian.

"Ryder, you have to promise me something," she said.

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"If you see me spending a ton of time here, please make me leave," she pleaded. "I could blink and lose twenty years in a place like this."

"At least I'll know where to find you," Scott joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny," she said dryly. "Now go away. I've got more to do and ponder and figure out."

* * *

Scott then found Vetra just looking out through the window.

"I just realised," she said as Scott joined her. "We haven't decided where we're going to live."

"You and Sid?" Scott assumed.

"Yeah, that was the whole point, wasn't it?" she nodded. "A home. Putting down roots. New beginnings."

"Sid will probably have some opinions."

"Heh. Too many," Vetra laughed. "But you're right. She'll probably want to stay here, if I know her. Where all the action is. I'm thinking… somewhere quiet."

"Could you handle quiet?" Scott asked sceptically.

"I think so," she said looking very thoughtful. "Somewhere on a hill, where I can watch a fierce sunset? Yeah. I'd be happy."

* * *

Scott frowned Jaal in the tech lab showing technicians a few pointers about how to augment kett technology.

"Hope," he said looking up at Scott. "Hope is what built this despite impossible odds."

"And trust?" Scott added. "You took a big chance on us—on me."

"Yes!" Jaal chuckled. "I wouldn't be here, seeing this, if we hadn't opened our minds and hearts to each other. All of us."

"Even for an angara, you're one-of-a-kind, Jaal," Scott smiled. "Don't know if I'll ever get used to all the 'feelings.'"

Jaal laughed. "Yes, you will—but only because you must."

Scott then had a brief word with Hunter Kerry and he was complaining that it was taking so long. He clearly didn't like the idea of moulding multiples species technology together. Though he sure that he was only complaining so that Scott realise how hard he was working.

Scott then asked what he had learned about Meridian and he just said that he learned a lot about what he didn't about the place. Apparently plugging into the system was a nightmare and if SAM wasn't parked on the planet offering assistance the job would be impossible.

Scott then asked whether Meridian needed anything else for him and he basically that it wasn't Meridian that needed him it was them. Scott then asked why he joined the Initiative apparently he was in a family business, but when his grandfather passed away everyone in his family only cared about what they could get. He decided to skip the uncomfortable thanksgivings by hitching a ride to Andromeda.

* * *

Scott then bumped into Drack, who was merely sitting down and having a few drinks.

"Always gonna be work to do, but the galaxy seems a lot friendlier these days," he said passing a drink to Scott. "Glad that I tied my anchor to your ship."

"At least that makes one of us, old-timer," Scott smirked.

"Old-time?" Drack laughed. "I resemble that remark."

Jaal had been spending quite a bit of time looking around the place and watching what people were building. It mentioned that someone had set up an ice cream store and immediately Scott asked for more details and Jaal was a little taken aback by his remarks.

He then went on to explain that he had invited his birth mother, who then invited all his mothers. Then they invited the siblings and cousins and you are hoping that this extended family reunion would work out well, though judging from the tone of his voice he had his doubts.

Peebee also informs Scott that her Remnant scanner was off the charts, which came no surprise. Peebee now had the problem of deciding where to go Scott was a little concerned about this new Peebee. She was just happy that she decided to jump ship with him.

* * *

Scott then managed to find Liam wondering around.

"The Hyperion legacy continues, Pathfinder," Liam smiled. "They put the 'Dunn Manoeuvre' in the newest Ark flight manuals. It is described as a 'control mass effect field reduction,' using the momentum to 'diffused impact through superstructural ablation.' Hope these guys don't write the history books. Bland as hell."

"What about us?" Scott asked. "Any Pathfinder Gambits? A Ryder Manoeuvre?"

"Afraid not. You'll have to be happy with 'settled humanity.'"

Scott shrugged. "I guess it'll do."

"Heh. You'll get over it."

Scott then met up with Cora at the viewing station and he sat down next to her.

"A few of the others are talking about settling down," she said resting a head on his shoulders. "Putting down roots."

Scott looked at her. "You don't like the idea?"

"I like you and me, and a garden," she said looking up at him. "But I like open skies and stopping bad guys, too. Maybe I'm used to living in other people's houses."

"Think you'll ever want a somewhere of your own? _Our_ own, maybe?"

"When you're around, I rule nothing out. It's tempting." She then turned and looked back at the view and it was quite beautiful. "We all came for a new life. I just… want to live mine out there a little longer. With you."

The two of them then entered into a deep passionate kiss.

Scott then found Darla just outside of the cryo-chambers, no doubt deciding where people's talents could be put to better use. Scott then asked about what they had discovered about Meridian, bird she had been more focused upon Hyperion and the sleepers. She was grateful that the ark managed to survive the crash and welcomed it as a new home. Scott then asked what she needed from him and she mainly said that the sleepers needed opportunities and to do that they needed resources.

Scott then asked for more details about why she joined the Initiative. He wasn't surprised to discover that she lived with quarians, considering her last name apparently her parents had been ambassadors to the migrant fleet. Scott could only imagine spending one's childhood on a ship wearing an environmental suit so not to spread diseases to the quarians. When she heard about the Initiative she didn't find the fact that a 600 year journey would be foreboding, instead she found it quite comforting. She also mentioned how much he liked Meridian as it was the best of both worlds, both nature and technology.

* * *

Scott was also grateful to find that Dunn was up and around, though she clearly was no longer the Captain of the Hyperion now that it was grounded.

"Captain Dunn. Still here?" said Scott.

"I'll be the last one 'off,' Pathfinder," she said with a small smile. "They can call the building now, but it's still my ship until everyone is clear." She then turned and looked at the Hyperion. "A good ride. I'm sorry to see it end."

"Everyone knows you their lives," said Scott. "It was an honour to help bring it all home."

"We both know how many people were involved. I'm not completely walking away, but it'll be nice to have a place. I've got a friend working on it. A nice little homestead. 'With fences, so you know what yours.'"

* * *

Scott was making his way to the Tempest and then a message appeared on his omni-tool. He looks at the message in his eyes widened.

"SAM, that's…"

"100% viability on all known UNCs, Pathfinder," SAM acknowledged. "Please access the Tempest vidcon for an important update."

Scott frowned. "Tempest vidcon? All right."

* * *

Scott made his way onto the Tempest and made his way to the meeting room, he then accessed the message that SAM had sent.

"There's a new task because we hit 100% viability?" Scott frowned.

"It's a significant milestone, Pathfinder," SAM explained. "Preparations have been made for some time."

"I need to know if there's another expectation because of this."

"Updating objectives. You have a high-priority destination."

Scott looked down at his omni-tool and now he was even more confused. "At Habitat 7? What's going on?"

"I have been instructed not to reveal mission parameters," said SAM. "Don't be late, Pathfinder."

* * *

Scott was wondering what was going on and what was all this secrecy about. With no other choice he made his way to the bridge and is plotted a course to the Eriksson System. Despite Habitat 7 having a vault the activation of Meridian hadn't changed the planet's atmosphere, it was possible that it was badly damaged which meant they would be able to use the Remnant to fix it.

"So back at Habitat 7," said Scott. "What was I supposed to see and what's it got to do with a 100% viability?"

"I'm getting Initiative signals—magnetosphere charges and atmosphere probes," said Kallo.

"The vault here remains non-functional," SAM explained. "But with 100% viability to invest, we've begun terraforming this world with Initiative technology."

"The good old-fashioned 'hard-way,'" said Kallo. "It'll eventually be a home too—thanks to you."

Scott couldn't help but smile. "My father would like that."

"There is one more item, Pathfinder," SAM added. "Opening channels to the Nexus, Meridian, Prodromos, Ditaeon, Taeve Uni, New Tuchanka and Initiative allies." Scott then began hearing cheers all over the bridge. "By unanimous vote, this world will be renamed. Habitat 7 is now listed astronomically as Ryder-1."

Scott's eyes widened as he stared towards the planet which had just been named after him. Vetra warned that they would name things after him she hadn't been kidding.

"Your world, Pathfinder," said SAM. "Their future."


End file.
